Online Offline
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Przyszłość Belli została zaplanowana bez jej zgody. Jedynym przyjacielem i powiernikiem dziewczyny, jest internetowy chłopak o nieznanym imieniu. Kiedy przeprowadza się z San Francisco do Forks, jej dwa światy, online i offline, zderzają się. Dokładniejszy opis w środku.
1. Krzywa piłka

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****.**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Oryginał:** fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Profil autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

Mimo że Bella Swan otoczona jest przyjaciółmi, czuje się samotna. Nie ma prawdziwych przyjaciół, a nikt z otaczających ją ludzi nie zna jej naprawdę. Jej jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem jest chłopak online - chłopak, którego nie spotkała w realnym życiu - osoba o nieznanym imieniu, której zwierza się ze wszystkich marzeń i tajemnic. Po przeprowadzce ze słonecznego San Francisco do małego miasteczka Forks, stwierdza że, jej stosunki z nowym sąsiadem, Edwardem Cullenem, nie należą do najlepszych. Kiedy konflikt z sąsiadem trwa, dziewczyna szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela online. W tym momencie, jej dwa światy, online i offline, niespodziewanie zaczynają się ze sobą zderzać.

* * *

><p><strong>ONLINE OFFLINE<strong>

**Rozdział 1: KRZYWA PIŁKA**

**BPOV**

Pięć minut, trzydzieści dwie sekundy do końca. Pięć minut, trzydzieści jeden sekund… Pięć minut, trzydzieści sekund...

- Bello, co rozumiemy poprzez ograniczoną odpowiedzialność? - pan Segal, nauczyciel biznesu, zapytał mnie jednocześnie odwracając moją uwagę od tykającego zegara, wiszącego za moimi plecami. Westchnęłam cicho i odpowiedziałam:

- Korporacje, spółki komandowe oraz innego rodzaju organizacje biznesowe chronią swoich właścicieli przed niepowodzeniem w działalności gospodarczej, przez biznes w ramach odrębnego podmiotu prawnego z niektórymi zabezpieczeniami prawnymi – jednym tchem recytowałam z pamięci słowa i chcąc już iść do domu. Doskonale znałam ten zakres materiału, więc nauczyciel rzadko zwracał na mnie uwagę. Zazwyczaj cały dzień marzyłam lub byłam oszołomiona, nigdy nie zostając na tym przyłapaną.

- Bardzo dobrze, Bello. Teraz Joshua, co to oznacza dla... - w tym momencie powróciłam wzrokiem do irytującego mnie zegara. Cztery minuty, czterdzieści pięć sekund i dzień w szkole się skończy. Z niecierpliwością tupałam nogą pod ławką. Rozejrzałam się po klasie. Spojrzenia niektórych osób były puste, natomiast inne zdezorientowane, jak na przykład moje. W momencie, gdy na korytarzu rozległo się echo szkolnego dzwonka, zaczęłam stukać piórem o swój segregator. Całą klasę wypełnił nieprzyjemny odgłos wydawany przez szuranie krzeseł o podłogę. Był piątek i wszyscy, łącznie ze mną, umierali z tęsknoty za rozpoczęciem weekendu.

- W przyszłym tygodniu nie zapomnijcie przynieść prezentacji. Moja rada dla osób zwlekających z pracą na ostatnią chwilę jest taka, aby już teraz wzięli się do roboty - Pan Segal krzyczał do nastolatków znikających za drzwiami. W mojej głowie pojawiły się obrazy gazeli uciekających przed drapieżnikami. Myśl ta sprawiła, że cichy chichot opuścił moje usta. Miałam już wyjść na zatłoczony korytarz, kiedy usłyszałam swoje nazwisko. Przeklęłam w myślach. Byłam tak blisko wolności...

- Bello, czy mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać? - pan Segal zapytał mnie grzecznie. Ton jego głosu nie wskazywał, że był zły. Intensywnie analizowałam swoje zachowanie. Czy zrobiłam coś złego? Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć nic nietaktownego. Byłam stereotypową uczennicą, kujonem. Powoli odwróciłam się i podeszłam do biurka. Nauczyciel siedział spokojnie w fotelu i przeglądał kilka prac, a ja... czekałam.

- Czy to coś złego? - zapytałam. Pan Segal popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechnął się. Gest ten sprawił, że trochę się uspokoiłam.

- Oczywiście że nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać o twojej pracy domowej - patrzyłam na niego z zaciekawieniem, gdy chwycił duży stos dokumentów złączonych razem. Podał mi je w ciszy, a ja zerknęłam na pierwszą stronę.

- Wow, dziewięćdziesiąt siedem procent. Dziękuję – powiedziałam zaskoczona i z ciekawością rozpoczęłam przeglądanie pracy. Wiedziałam, że rodzice będą zadowoleni. Co najważniejsze, ja sama byłam zadowolona, chociaż nigdy nie pałałam szczególnym entuzjazmem do biznesu. Dobre oceny nigdy nie równały się z pasji, a jednak pozwalały wierzyć innym w moją mądrość. Grałam więc dalej i pozwalałam innym oszukiwać się.

- Nie dziękuj mnie, tylko sobie. Bądź co bądź, to w końcu twoja praca - oznajmił uprzejmie wciąż na mnie patrząc. Zaczęłam czuć się trochę nieswojo. Nigdy nie lubiłam być w centrum zainteresowania.

- Ummm, proszę nie rozumieć mnie źle, ale... Bardzo się cieszę, ale dlaczego pan daje mi to teraz, a nie przy reszcie klasy? - byłam zmieszana. Nie rozumiałam jego zachowania. Dlaczego chciał porozmawiać ze mną na osobności, w dodatku wręczając mi dobrą ocenę? Może jednak było coś nie tak? Może pisząc pracę popełniłam plagiat nawet o tym nie wiedząc? Pochylił się trochę do przodu, zanim zabrał ponownie głos.

- Chcę porozmawiać o twojej przyszłości. Bello, bez wątpienia jesteś najlepszą uczennicą w klasie. Nie mówię tu tylko o pracach pisemnych. Twoje prezentacje, pomysły i wypowiedzi podczas różnych dyskusji są doskonałe. Masz talent do biznesu, jesteś w tym naturalna - oparłam się pokusie, by przewrócić oczami. Bycie naturalnym nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Tkwiłam po uszy w świecie biznesu, można by rzec, że od kołyski. To był klasyczny przypadek natury kontra rozwijania się, który zagrał dominującą rolę w moich doświadczeniach z biznesem.

- Skontaktowałem się już z niektórymi moimi przyjaciółmi, którzy są zainteresowani zaproponowaniem ci letniego stażu po zdaniu tego roku. Czy byłabyś zainteresowana? - usiadł na krawędzi biurka, przyglądając mi się. Przez moment brakowało mi słów. W końcu otrząsnęłam się i przemówiłam, czując słaby rumieniec na policzkach.

- To bardzo miło z pana strony, ale najprawdopodobniej tego lata będę pracować w firmie moich rodziców - to była prawda. W przyszłości miałam przejąć rodzinną firmę, więc będę tam pracować tego lata. W tej kwestii nie miałam wyboru.

- Podejrzewałem nawet to wyjście, ale niektóre z tych firm mogą zagwarantować ci szerszy zakres nauki. Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać, oczywiście jest to twoja decyzja, ale chciałbym abyś to rozważyła. To może być jedyna taka szansa w życiu - uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i skinął głową. Zszedł z biurka, podszedł do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej kawałek papieru. - Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, tutaj znajdziesz ich dane kontaktowe – wzięłam od niego kartkę i schowałam do tylnej kieszeni.

- Obiecuję rozważyć tę możliwość, dziękuję – kłamałam, a on oczywiście to kupił. Zawsze byłam doskonałą kłamczuchą, gdyż miałam w tym dużo praktyki. Pan Segal zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem i zaczął się pakować. Szybko się pożegnałam i wybiegłam z klasy. Kiedy upewniłam się, że znajdowałam się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku, wyciągnęłam kartkę, zgniotłam ją i wyrzuciłam do kosza na śmieci. Czułam się trochę źle bo zadał sobie trud, aby to wszystko załatwić, a ja tego nie przyjęłam. Szybko jednak odrzuciłam tę myśl.

Sale były już puste. Ruszyłam pospiesznie do mojej szafki, aby wziąć z niej rzeczy oraz psychiczną mobilizację, której potrzebowałam na weekend. Właśnie kończyłam pakowanie, gdy moja przyjaciółka Jessie podeszła i oparła się o następną szafkę. Nie byłam tutaj z nikim za bardzo związana, ale Jessie starała się, aby to się zmieniło. Miała proste do ramion włosy, których kolor był bardziej czarny niż ciemnobrązowy. Była niższa ode mnie, miała tylko metr pięćdziesiąt pięć, ale nikt nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Cechowała ją pewność siebie, dlatego ludzie często wychodzili z założenia, że ma ponad metr osiemdziesiąt.

- Cześć Bella! Sarah, Linda, Kelly i ja idziemy dziś wieczorem do kina, chcesz iść z nami? - spytała od niechcenia. Była bardzo miłą osobą i zawsze dokładała wszelkich starań, aby ludzie się z nią zaprzyjaźnili. Nawet ja - Bella Swan, wyrzutek społeczny. Zazwyczaj nigdy nie wychodziłam gdzieś z ludźmi w moim wieku. Uśmiechnęłam się uprzejmie.

- Przykro mi Jess, ale dziś nie mogę. Ja i moi rodzice mamy plany. Co powiesz na przyszły tydzień? - normalnie nawet nie pomyślałabym o tym, aby odrzucić zaproszenie, choćby ze względu na to, że inne dziewczyny były bardzo sympatyczne, ale moi rodzice powiedzieli, że chcieliby ze mną coś przedyskutować dziś wieczorem. Nie powiedzieli o co chodzi, ale sprawa wydawała się być naprawdę poważna, więc cały dzień niecierpliwiłam się. Nigdy nie ukrywali niczego przede mną, dlatego nie powiem, trochę się denerwowałam. Ciągle obstawałam przy założeniu, że jedno z rodziców jest chore. Nie… Zapewne nie czekaliby, aby powiedzieć mi coś takiego. Przestałam myśleć o różnych hipotezach i spojrzałam na Jessie. Zmarszczyła się nieznacznie, ale kiwnęła głową dając znak, że zrozumiała.

- W porządku. Przyszły tydzień mi pasuje. Jestem przekonana, że reszta dziewczyn nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w poniedziałek. Miłej zabawy.

- Tobie również - Jassie zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając mnie samą. Zamknęłam drzwiczki od szafki i ruszyłam jej śladem, mijając po drodze korkowe tablice, pozapełniane różnymi kolorowymi ogłoszeniami. Pchnęłam jedno z podwójnych i ciężkich drzwi, kiedy błyszczące słońce napotkało moje oczy. Wyciągnąwszy okulary przeciwsłoneczne i kluczyki od samochodu z bocznej kieszeni plecaka, udałam się na parking.

Mój czerwony Volkswagen Passat z 2007 roku był jednym z nielicznych samochodów. Szybko nacisnęłam mały czerwony guzik na kluczykach, otwierając samochód. Ten miłe i proste autko był prezentem od moich rodziców na szesnaste urodziny. Tata próbował opowiedzieć mi o jego możliwościach, ale i tak nic z tego nie zrozumiałam. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwiczki i rzuciłam torbę na siedzenie pasażera, nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, odpaliłam silnik.

Śpiewając straszne piosenki z radia, podziwiałam mijane ulice San Francisco. To był piękny dzień. Chodniki przepełnione były poruszającymi się turystami oraz mieszkańcami, którzy korzystali z kawiarni i miejscowych atrakcji. Do mojego domu dotarłam o dziesięć minut później niż zwykle. Gdy moim oczom ukazał się znajomy budynek uśmiechnęłam się z ulgą, gotowa, aby w pełni rozpocząć weekend. Wkrótce wjechałam na podziemny parking i zaparkowałam na jednym z naszych dwóch miejsc parkingowych. Drugie było puste, ponieważ rodzice nadal przebywali w pracy.

Wysiadłam z windy na szóstym piętrze i szłam wzdłuż korytarza w stronę naszego condo1, ulokowanego na końcu korytarza. Szybko otworzyłam drzwi i udałam się do swojego pokoju, aby zostawić rzeczy. Świetna pogoda zapowiadająca się na ten weekend i mała ilość pracy domowej sprawiły, że postawiłam pójść do parku wodnego, aby pobyć trochę na plaży. Zmieniłam obcisłe spodnie, na spodnie Capri i ubrałam moje buty do biegania. Zeszyt - swoją osobistą biblię, odnalazłam w plecaku, a ręcznik plażowy wyciągnęłam z szafki. Przed zamknięciem za sobą drzwi, napisałam do rodziców krótką notatkę, gdyby wrócili wcześniej.

Po dwudziestu minutach spacerowania znanymi chodnikami, zobaczyłam w oddali błękitne morze. Przed pokonaniem całej drogi na plażę, zatrzymałam się przy Ghirardelli, aby kupić butelkę wody. Gdy dotarłam do celu mojej podróży, znalazłam przyjemne, a co najważniejsze, ustronne miejsce. Nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, rozłożyłam swój ręcznik na piasku. Usiadłam i rozejrzałam się. Sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, kochałam to miejsce, jak i organizowane tutaj wycieczki. Moja skóra była blada i kontrastowała się z karnacją innych ludzi, ale mnie to nie przeszkadzało. Plaża na której się znajdowałam, umieszczona była w zatoce. W tym miejscu woda oceanu była bardziej spokojniejsza, a po piasku chodziło się łatwiej. W porównaniu do atrakcji turystycznej, takiej jak Bakers Beach, zaletą tego miejsca było to, że nie było one bardzo zatłoczone. Trudno byłoby się zrelaksować w miejscu, gdzie obok biegaliby ludzie lub gdy co chwile słyszy się prośbę o zrobienie zdjęcia. To nie tak, że nienawidzę pomagać ludziom. Chodzi o to, że po pewnym czasie stało się to dość irytujące. Te elementy oraz niedaleka odległość od mojego domu sprawiły, że miejsce to stało się jednym z moich ulubionych, które odwiedzałam. Kilka łodzi było w wodzie. Widziałam również małe grupy ludzi spacerujących wzdłuż wybrzeża, którzy patrzących z tęsknotą w stronę wody. Naprawdę, wyglądało to niczym idealny obrazek, ale nie zamierzałam marnować całego dnia.

Podniosłam swój zeszyt i spojrzałam na okładkę, równocześnie podziwiając znajdujący się na niej czarno-biały motyw. Pomimo, że nie czułam się dobrze w biznesie, doskonale wiedziałam, że w przyszłości pójdę w ślady rodziców. Od zawsze, moją prawdziwą pasją było pisanie. Szczególnie wierszy. Ten oraz parę innych zeszytów, zawierał liczne wiersze, które sama napisałam, a także kilka autorstwa moich ulubionych poetów. Czarno - biały notes nosiłam zawsze przy sobie; czy to w przypadku, kiedy miałam nowy pomysł, czy też gdy byłam zaskoczona przez nagły przypływ weny, którą koniecznie musiałam uchwycić. Pisząc, czułam się jak gdybym była w innym, swoim świecie. Dodatkowo pisanie pomagało mi się wyzwolić. Ani moi rodzice, ani nikt ze szkoły o tym nie wiedział. To było dla nich to bezowocne spędzanie czasu i niemożliwe do zaakceptowania.

Westchnęłam i otworzyłam notes na pierwszej stronie. Tak jak zawsze, przeczytałam cytat autorstwa Garry'ego Geddes'a. _Wiersze są wytworem aktywnej wyobraźni, które zwalczają nieprzyjaciół i nieustannie zmieniają rzeczywistość. _Akurat dziś, z nieznanego powodu fragment tego wiersza wydawał się być bardziej prawdziwy niż kiedykolwiek. Nie mogłam wymyślić dlaczego było tak, a nie inaczej. Pogładziłam palcami niewielkie wgniecenie papieru, spowodowane przez pióro. Pospiesznie przeglądając strony, znalazłam pustą kartkę.

Jak zawsze, gdy tworzyłam, moja świadomość odleciała. Ręka raz po raz poruszała się wzdłuż strony. Czasami moje oczy, przysłaniały mi rzeczywistość, ukazując pojawiającą się w myślach scenerię pisanych słów. Niekiedy nieświadoma tego co pisałam, byłam mile zaskoczona, czytając ten sam tekst ponownie. Dzisiaj moją inspiracją, stały się pary i przyjaciele. Natchnienia szukałam w morzu. Słyszałam odgłosy mew latających nade mną, czułam zapach świeżego powietrza, wiatr rozwiewał moje włosy, łaskocząc mnie po twarzy.

Szybko skończyłam i zamykając oczy oraz popadłam w zadowolenie. Rozkoszowałam się chwilą wytchnienia. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam w dół, na zapisaną stronę i uśmiechnęłam się.

_Pora poznać swoje najnowsze dzieło _- pomyślałam.

_Ludzie wzdłuż piasku_

_Wszyscy po kolei patrzą na drogę._

_Powrócili z powrotem na ziemię._

_Patrzą na morze przez cały dzień._

_Tak długo, jak trzeba przejść_

_Statek unosi swój kadłub;_

_Wilgotne jak szkło_

_Odzwierciedlając to, stoi w miejscu_

_Ziemia może się różnić;_

_Ale przecież prawda wszędzie być może -_

_Woda zalewa ląd,_

_A ludzie patrzą na morze_

_Nie mogąc zobaczyć za daleko._

_Nie mogą popatrzeć głęboko._

_Ale czy kiedykolwiek to było możliwe_

_Kiedy nie patrzył nikt?_

**Isabella Swan**

Przeczytałam go kilkanaście razy, zanim ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na tytuł. „Neither Out Far Nor In Deep"2, szybko podpisałam na górze strony, a pod wierszem podpisałam się. To nie był mój najlepszy wiersz. Kiedyś napisałam dłuższy, ale mimo to, bardzo mi się podobał. Może z pozoru prosty, ale odzwierciedlał, uspokajał i opisywał jak się obecnie czułam. Poza tym, nigdy go nie opublikuję... Poprawiłam włosy i zamykając oczy, położyłam się z powrotem.

Gdy ponownie spojrzałam na zegarek byłam ogromnie zaskoczona, gdyż wskazywał za kwadrans piątą. Wydawało mi się, że czas wymknął się spod jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Chwyciłam notes, poskładałam ręcznik i włożyłam go pod pachę. Do domu szłam nieco szybciej, ponieważ nie wiedziałam jak się zachować, oraz czego mam oczekiwać podczas rozmowy z rodzicami. Gdy dostrzegłam już swój dom, wyciągnęłam klucze. Przystanęłam na chwilkę przy skrzynce pocztowej, sprawdzając czy coś w niej było. Bil, broszury Jenny Criag3, znowu Bil, kupony na pizzę i rachunki. Jak zwykle. Schowałam je do zeszytu i skierowałam się do windy.

- Czekaj! - zawołałam i przyspieszyłam kroku, gdy zauważyłam, że drzwi od windy lada moment się zamkną. Mała i pomarszczona ręka przytrzymała je dla mnie. Resztę, a raczej końcówkę drogi przebiegłam. Stojąc w windzie, wcisnęłam przycisk z dużą i wyraźną szóstką. Spojrzałam na kobietę, która stała po mojej prawej stronie i uśmiechnęłam się. - Dziękuję pani McCabe – powiedziałam uprzejmie. Pani McCabe była osiemdziesięcioośmioletnią wdową, mieszkającą w apartamencie tuż pod nami. Mimo swojego wieku, wciąż lubiła organizować spotkania towarzyskie, głównie w wakacje podczas letnich miesięcy. Dodatkowo była również wspaniałą kucharką. Mogłabym codziennie jeść jej domowe krówki, tak samo jak te Marthy Stewart4.

- Nie ma problemu kochanie – odpowiedziała cichym głosem. Nim się zorientowałam byłyśmy już na piątym piętrze. Pani McCabe wyszła z windy i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, zanim na dobre straciłam ją sprzed oczu. Gdy weszłam do mieszkania rodziców jeszcze nie było. Normanie, o tej porze rozpoczynałam gotowanie obiadu bo rodzice wracali zazwyczaj między 18:30 a 19.00, ale był piątek, więc to oni mieli przynieść coś do domu. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, udałam się prosto do swojego pokoju. Ściany były pomalowane na jasny brąz z czekoladowym akcentem przy oknach. Narzuta na łóżku nie wyróżniała się niczym i składała się z kilku średnich kwadratów, o czterech kolorach: baby blue, czekoladowy brąz, jasny brąz i beż. Dostosowanie pokoju do moich potrzeb i gustu zajęło mi cztery lata. Bardzo zależało mi na tym, aby był ciepły i bardzo przytulny. W rogu znajdował się mały regał z książkami, na którym leżało parę podręczników do szkoły, ale przede wszystkim moje ulubione powieści, w tym wszystkie dzieła Jane Austen. Byłam wielką fanką literatury klasycznej, czytałam ją bardzo często, z czym moi rodzice aż za bardzo się oswoili.

Mój laptop leżał na biurku. Szybko usiadłam w fotelu i włączyłam go. Kątem oka spojrzałam na budzik, który wskazywał godzinę 16:58, przez co zrobiłam się podekscytowana. Wiedząc, że całkowite uruchomienie się systemu zajmie chwilkę, poszłam do kuchni po jabłko. Miało ono zabić mój głód do czasu kolacji. Siadając z powrotem przed komputerem, ugryzłam kawałek. Widząc, że wszystko jest w pełni załadowane, od razu zalogowałam się na mój komunikator i szybko przejrzałam bardzo krótką listę użytkowników. Mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawił się duży uśmiech, gdy przeczytałam kto czekał na rozmowę ze mną.

Jedyną osobą znającą całą prawdę o mnie (o pisarce, poetce, zagorzałej czytelniczce) był chłopak, którego nigdy nie spotkałam. Nawet nie znałam jego imienia, a on tak dużo o mnie wiedział. Już na samym początku zadecydowaliśmy, że to będzie taki nasz mały sekret. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo ile szaleńców żyje na świecie. Wiedziałam o nim tylko, że mieszkał w miasteczku, w którym nie było dobrej pogody oraz, że miał starszego brata. Jego imienia także nie znałam. Mój internetowy znajomy miał jednego przyjaciela, którego często nazywał psychiatrą, a jego ojciec był lekarzem.

Przypadkiem, jakiś rok temu spotkaliśmy się na jednym z czatów i od razu zaczęliśmy ze sobą pisać. Może to nieprawdopodobne, ale dużo nas łączyło. Oboje w przyszłości zostaniemy zmuszeni do wykonywania zawodów wybranych przez naszych rodziców. W dodatku, on tak jak ja, był artystą. Podczas, gdy ja tworzyłam sztukę za pomocą słów, on robił to poprzez muzykę. To właśnie on był jedyną osobą, której udostępniałam swoje wiersze, a on stale wysyłał mi muzyczne kompozycje. Mój iPod posiadał cały folder z jego muzyką, ale nigdy nie zebrałam się na odwagę, aby mu o tym powiedzieć. Mogliśmy rozmawiać całą noc o minionych dniach, dzielić się marzeniami i lękami. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, jak to możliwe, że zaufałam mu na tyle, aby podzielić się z nim rzeczami, których nikomu bym nie powiedziała.

On był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiedzieliśmy nawzajem o swoich najbardziej intymnych sekretach. Czasami zastanawiałam się jak wyglądał lub jak miał na imię. Naszej internetowej rozmowy nie zamieniłabym za nic w świecie. Z nim nie musiałam udawać. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że on był tylko człowiekiem z internetowej wtyczki. Właśnie dlatego on oraz mój notes, nie zastąpili mi ludzkiego towarzystwa.

Na ekranie komputera pojawiła się wiadomości od _niego_. Kątem oka spostrzegłam, że na zegarze wybiła już 17:00. _Jak zawsze na czas_ - pomyślałam z ciekawością odczytując wiadomość.

**ECmusic:**_Hej!_

**Bclassics: **_Witaj z powrotem._

**ECmusic: **_Co tam u mojej ulubionej dziewczyny? Jak Ci minął dzień? Zdarzyło się coś ciekawego?_

Zawsze uśmiechałam się, gdy pisał do mnie. Czytając jego słowa mogłam stwierdzić, że był czarujący i powodował, że zawsze się śmiałam. Tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałam kim jest w rzeczywistości. Mógł być przecież przerażającym starcem, siedzącym nago w fotelu i zachłannie jedzącym Cheetosy. Jednak coś skłoniło mnie, aby uwierzyć mu, kiedy napisał, że ma siedemnaście lat. Potrząsnęłam głową i odpowiedziałam na zadane przez niego pytania.

**Bclassics: **_U mnie wszystko dobrze. W szkole, jak zwykle, nudno. Mój nauczyciel od biznesu odciągnął mnie na bok, aby porozmawiać o mojej przyszłości w tej dziedzinie, o ironio! Kiedy już wyrwałam się ze szkoły, wybrałam się na spacer po plaży bo był bardzo ładny dzień :) Udało mi się napisać kolejny wiersz. To nic niesamowitego, ale podoba mi się. Co u Ciebie?_

**ECmusic: **_Jestem pewien, że jesteś zadowolona z tej rozmowy :P Cóż, Twój dzień był bardziej ekscytujący niż mój. Szkoła, oczywiście. Musiałem zacząć pisać esej na angielski. Niestety, to nie jest najlepszy dzień bo znowu pada. :( Poza tym czuję się dobrze._

**Bclassics: **_Awwww, to było do bani. Przykro to słyszeć, ale taka jest prawda._

**ECmusic:**_Haha, dzięki. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Och, wiesz..._

**Bclassics: **_Co?_

**ECmusic: **_Sprzedali dom sąsiadów._

Dawni sąsiedzi EC, to starsze małżeństwo na emeryturze, które postanowiło przenieść się gdzieś indziej, gdzie będzie cieplej. Mimo doskonałej budowy ich dom cierpiał na brak zainteresowania ze strony potencjalnych klientów.

**Bclassics: **_Naprawdę? To chyba właściwa pora. W końcu na sprzedaż został wystawiony siedem miesięcy temu, prawda?_

**ECmusic:**_Osiem miesięcy. Tak. Wróciłem ze szkoły i zobaczyłem przed ich domem znak informujący o sprzedaniu. Myślałem, że nikt nie będzie chciał kupić domu w tej okolicy._

**Bclassics:** _Doskonale wiedziałam, że ostatecznie znajdą kupca, który z Tobą wytrzyma. Muszę mu wysłać życzenia na szczęście. :P Wiesz kiedy ma się zjawić?_

**ECmusic: **_Bardzo śmieszne B., wiesz dobrze, że nikt nie jest w stanie mi się oprzeć ;) _Gdyby tylko wiedział ile ma racji. Byłam praktycznie uzależniona od niego i naszych rozmów. _N__ie mam pojęcia. To prawdopodobnie jedni z tych pyszałkowatych i bogatych ludzi, jakich wiele tutaj mamy. Przeprowadzka pewnie będzie ich próbą poszukiwania spokoju z dala od wielkich miast. Daję im sześć tygodni, a potem zostaną zjedzeni przez niedźwiedzia :P_

**Bclassics:** _LOL! Nie teraz! Nie osądzaj ich jeszcze. Być może twoja jedyna przybędzie i będziesz żył długo i szczęśliwie. LOL._

**ECmusic:** _Nie pisz głupot. Dobrze wiesz, że ty jesteś tą jedyną B ;) Więc, mogę przeczytać twój najnowszy wiersz?_

**Bclassics:** _Nie ma szans._

**ECmusics:** _Dlaczego nie?_

**Bclassics:** _Wciąż jesteś winien mi piosenkę, pamiętasz? Piosenka, nie wiersz :P_

**ECmusics:** _Daj spokój! Sama wiesz jak długo może trwać samo komponowanie, a mam coraz mniej czasu. Dodatkowo, pracuję nad czymś specjalnym i wyślę Ci to, gdy będzie doskonałe._

**Bclassics:**_ Jestem nieugięta, ale ciekawa twojego szczególnego projektu. Dlaczego jest wyjątkowy?_

**ECmusics: **_Hmmm, nie wiem. Chcę ci napisać, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy wyślesz swój wiersz. Jeśli mi go wyślesz, dam Ci małą wskazówkę ;)_

**Bclassics: **_Szantażujesz mnie!_

**ECmusics: **_Może. Więc wyślesz?_

Przez chwilę się zastanawiając, wpatrywałam się w ekran. EC nie grał czysto i normalnie tego wiersza bym mu nie wysłała, ale byłam strasznie ciekawa nad czym pracuje. Głośno westchnęłam i zaczęłam narzekać. Moje palce uderzały o klawiaturę, ciut mocniej niż powinny.

**Bclassics:**_DOBRA! Ugh. Daj mi chwilkę, muszę go przepisać._

**Ecmusics: **_Nie spiesz się, mogę czekać._

- On jest czasem taki irytujący – powiedziałam ze złością, ale czułam, że uśmiech wpełza na moją twarz. Złapałam notatnik i przewracałam nerwowo kartkami, aż wreszcie znalazłam się na ostatniej stronie. Otworzyłam Microsoft i zaczęłam szybko przepisywać. Po paru minutach wiersz był gotowy i zapisany. Otworzyłam skrzynkę pocztową, do wiadomości dołączyłam plik tekstowy i nacisnęłam przycisk wyślij. Odczekałam chwilkę przed powrotem do naszej rozmowy, aby mieć pewność, że wiadomość została dostarczona.

**Bclassics:** _Sprawdź pocztę, wiersz już powinien być. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy._

**ECmusics:** _Szalenie :P_

**Bclassics:** _Więc teraz zdradź mi nad czym pracujesz._

**Ecmusisc:** _Jednak zmieniłem zdanie._

**Bclassics: **_CO?_

**ECmusic: **_Uspokój się, tylko żartowałem. Okej. Moja ostatnia kompozycja oparta jest na jednym z Twoich wyjątkowych wierszy, które mi przesłałaś._

Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że zrobiło mi się bardzo miło. Myśląc, uśmiechnęłam się. Co by nie mówić, moja praca dała mu natchnienie. Zaraz jednak zorientowałam się, że w tym wszystkim był jeden problem.

**Bclassics: ** _Wysłałam Ci całe setki wierszy! To nie daje mi żadnej podpowiedzi. O którym mówisz?_

**ECmusic: **_Nie powiem. To cała podpowiedź jaką Ci daję. Powiedziałem, że dam wskazówkę i tak zrobiłem. Teraz musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość i czekać na gotowy projekt._

**Bclassics:** _Wiesz o tym, że nie grasz czysto?_

**ECmusic:** _Tak, ale jako jedyny wiem o tym wierszu :P 2:0 dla mnie._

Miałam już właśnie odpisać na jego komentarz, kiedy usłyszałam rodziców wchodzących do domu.

- Bella, jesteśmy w domu! - moja mama krzyknęła. Była dopiero 17:26, wrócili o godzinę za wcześnie. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że chcieli ze mną porozmawiać, więc to musiał być ten powód, który sprowadził ich wcześniej do domu. Stając się na powrót zdenerwowana odwróciłam się w stronę ekranu, aby się pożegnać.

**Bclassics:** _Przepraszam G2G 5. Moi rodzice wcześniej wrócili do domu, a dodatkowo jestem głodna. Postaram się wrócić później. Do zobaczenia!_

**ECmusic:** _*wzdycha* Dobrze, TTYL6. Pa B._

Przed wyjściem z pokoju, wylogowałam się i zamknęłam laptopa. Rodzice byli w kuchni i właśnie rozkładali jedzenie. Dziś akurat przyszła kolej na chińszczyznę. Renee i Charlie zawsze wracali do domu o tej samej porze, ponieważ razem prowadzili firmę. Byli właścicielami dużej sieci sklepów, które zajmowały się sprzedawaniem sprzętów ogrodowych oraz artykułów rekreacyjnych. Moja mama, Renee, była prezesem firmy. Odziedziczyła ją po moim dziadku, gdy zmarł zanim się urodziłam. Miała tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat, ale już wtedy zrobiła bardzo wiele dobrych rzeczy. Niedługo potem, zakochała się z wzajemnością w moim ojcu, który dopiero co zaczął tam pracować. Obecnie pełnił funkcję wiceprezesa. Pomimo, że Charlie był na niższym szczeblu niż Renee, zawsze umieli się porozumieć i zgodnie podejmowali słuszne decyzje dotyczące firmy.

Nałożyłam sobie kilka sajgonek.

- Wcześnie dziś wróciliście – powiedziałam, nawiązując rozmowę. Zauważyłam, jak rodzice co chwila wymieniali spojrzenia lecz sami nie starali się być w tym dyskretni. Co się dzieje?

- Tak. Postanowiliśmy dziś wcześniej wrócić, ponieważ jest taki ładny piątek, a my nie chcieliśmy go do końca zmarnować. Słońce, jak ci minął dzień? - spytała mnie mama biorąc talerz i udając się z nim do jadalni. Mignął mi tylko jej cień. Mój ojciec podążał za mną.

- Wszystko okej. Po szkole spędziłam trochę czasu na plaży – wzruszyłam ramionami. Usiadłam naprzeciwko mamy, natomiast tato zajął miejsce obok niej. Nie wspominałam o rozmowie z EC ponieważ, nie mieli o nim pojęcia, zresztą tak samo jak o moich wierszach i zeszycie. Rozmowy z chłopakiem stanowiły mój mały sekret. W moim życiu istniało kilka rzeczy, które chciałam zachować tylko dla siebie. Dodatkowo byłam pewna, że mojej mamie ta sytuacja nie przypadłaby do gustu. Jakby tego było mało, istniało ryzyko, że udzieliłaby mi długiego wykładu na temat internetu i zagrożeń z nim związanych. Nie dziękuję, wolałam zatrzymać to dla siebie. Nie zamierzałam ryzykować. Nie zniosłabym możliwości nierozmawiania nigdy z EC.

- Bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się, że korzystasz ze słońca. W końcu to solidne źródło witaminy D – tato powiedział to bardzo lekko, choć czułam że jego słowa mają ukryty sens. Zaczęliśmy jeść chińszczyznę w milczeniu. Kilka minut później, odchrząknął. - Bello, chcieliśmy z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

- Okej – powiedziałam z wielką ostrożnością i zdenerwowana faktem, że właśnie rozpoczynamy _tę _poważną rozmowę. Patrząc na nich ze zniecierpliwieniem, żułam kawałek kurczaka. Zastanawiałam się w duchu, o co może chodzić. Moja mama popatrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami, tak jak wtedy, gdy będąc młodsza w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników zachowywałam się nad wyraz poważnie. Moje włosy były takiego samego koloru jak jej, jednak kręciły się po Charlie'm. To również po nim odziedziczyłam czekoladowe oczy, odzwierciedlające jego współczucie oraz mądrość. Tato spoglądał raz na mnie, a raz na mamę.

- Firma jest w trakcie otwierania nowego sklepu na północy stanu Waszyngton. To bardzo małe miasteczko, gdzie trudno znaleźć kogoś chętnego do pracy na tamtym obszarze. Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy, że zadbamy o to osobiście, ale to oznacza przeprowadzkę – mówił szybko, nerwowo i chaotycznie.

Zadławiłam się kurczakiem. Instynktownie zaczęłam klepać się po klatce piersiowej. Patrzyłam na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Przeprowadzka! Nie możecie mówić poważnie! Szkoła dopiero się zaczęła, a w dodatku jestem w ostatniej klasie! Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie możecie w pełni uruchomić sklepu będąc tutaj, w San Francisco – z każdym zdaniem mój głos robił się coraz bardziej głośny. W sumie, na końcu już krzyczałam. Choć tutaj moje życie nie było stabilne i wygodne, nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co słyszę.

- Kochanie, przeprowadzamy się dopiero pod koniec września. Z łatwością wszystko nadrobisz, jesteś przecież taką mądrą i utalentowaną dziewczyną. Zdecydowaliśmy, że musimy coś zmienić, że musimy oderwać się od tego zgiełku miasta i znaleźć bardziej spokojne miejsce do życia. To taka doskonała okazja! Zobaczysz, wyjdzie to nam wszystkim na dobre – mama mówiła delikatnie, z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem.

- Bardzo w to wątpię – mruknęłam cicho pod nosem. - Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi o tym wcześniej? Do jakiej miejscowości mamy się przeprowadzić? - spytałam uświadamiając sobie, że decyzja została już podjęta, czy to mi się podobało czy nie. To nie fair! Zasługiwałam przecież, aby powiedzieć coś w tej sprawie!

- Nie chcieliśmy ci nic mówić, dopóki nie załatwiliśmy spraw urzędowych. Miasto nazywa się Forks. Myślę, że tam ci się spodoba. Dom, który kupiliśmy jest po prostu uroczy! Mamy całkiem spory budżet przeznaczony na cel przeprowadzki, więc urządzanie go będzie świetną zabawą! - mówiła entuzjastycznie, starając się mnie pocieszyć.

- Jedziemy do miejsca, o nazwie takiej samej jak jeden z elementów zastawy stołowej?7 Kim jesteście i co zrobiliście z moimi rodzicami? - spytałam sceptycznie. Rodzice zaczęli się śmiać, co było dziwne, bo sama w tej rozmowie nie znalazłam nic śmiesznego. Wróciliśmy do jedzenia, ale przez te wszystkie wiadomości, straciłam apetyt.

- Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - spytałam po kilku minutach. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Czułam okropne zawroty głowy.

- W ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Wiem, że to bardzo krótki czas, ale musimy się tam wkrótce zjawić. Zapisaliśmy cię już do miejscowego liceum. Mają tam bardzo podobną ofertę co tu, dzięki czemu twój nowy plan będzie podobny do aktualnego – ojciec uśmiechnął się. Próbowałam odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale wyszedł z niego grymas. Świetnie, będę nowym dzieciakiem w małym miasteczku. Pewnie już szykowali polowanie na mnie. Tak, to już oficjalne.

Resztę wieczora spędziliśmy na oglądaniu filmów. Raz na jakiś czas przerywaliśmy ciszę, aby między sobą wymienić kilka zdań. Po pewnym czasie doszłam do wniosku, że mam już dość. Wstałam z kanapy i udałam się w stronę korytarza. - Mam zamiar iść już spać – oznajmiłam cicho.

- Kochanie, nic ci nie jest? Może źle się czujesz? - mama spytała z troską i ze zmartwieniem. Przez krótką chwilę, zastanawiałam się nad powiedzeniem jej co o tym wszystkim sądzę, że jestem nieszczęśliwa. Zrezygnowałam, nie chcąc sprawiać im przykrości.

- Czuję się dobrze, ale jestem trochę zmęczona. To był długi dzień. Do zobaczenia jutro – odpowiedziałam.

- W porządku. Dobranoc dzieciaku – tato odpowiedział wesoło.

- Branoc.

Szybko szłam korytarzem. Chciałam jak najprędzej znaleźć się w swoim, niedługo już byłym, pokoju. Natychmiast włączyłam laptopa, który był w stanie wstrzymania. Zaczęłam pisać. EC był niedostępny, co spowodowało, że poczułam się jeszcze bardziej samotna. W tym momencie naprawdę bardzo go potrzebowałam. Wyłączyłam komputer i zdesperowana pragnęłam pozbyć się niektórych myśli, lęków i pytań. Wzięłam swój zeszyt i zaczęłam pisać. Choć wiedziałam, że chłopak nie zobaczy żadnej z moich myśli, czułam się dobrze przelewając je na papier. Niechętnie zamknęłam notes i przebrałam się w spodnie dresowe i ulubioną starą koszulkę. Wdrapałam się na łóżko i próbując zasnąć, miałam nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen.

W ciągu dwóch tygodni moje życie miało się zmienić. Pogrążona w myślach, zapadłam w niespokojny, lecz głęboki sen.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

**1** - **condo** – własnościowy apartament w budynku mieszkaniowym. Znajduje się na najwyższym piętrze budynku, często również posiada balkon.

**2 **-_** Neither Out Far Nor In Deep **_– w rzeczywistości wiersz napisany przez Roberta Frosta. Jak to z wierszami bywa, mogą wystąpić liczne błędy i niedogodności, ponieważ z braku dostępnego w internecie tłumaczenia, wykonałam je sama.

**3** -** Jenna Craig **– założycielka firmy żywieniowej – w skrócie.

**4** - **Martha Stewart** – córka polskich emigrantów. Żona, matka, modelka, prowadziła firmę kateringową by później stać się maklerem i właścicielką ogromnej medialnej fortuny. W 1982 napisała książkę kulinarną pt. „Przyjęcia" z przepisami na te okazje.

**5** - **G2G** - **Got to go -** muszę iść/kończyć.

**6** -** TTYL **– **Talk To You Late **– porozmawiam z tobą później.

**7** - przypomnienie: **Forks** – widelce :P

**Bclassics = Bella Classics **(Edward sądzi, że b znaczy książki - books)

**Ecmusic = Edward Cullen music** (Bella sądzi, że EC oznacza przyjazną, prostą muzykę - easy)


	2. Akceptacja

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORK****Ą JEST lgmrkm.**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Oryginał: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Profil autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział drugi: AKCEPTACJA<strong>

Następnego dnia obudziłam się bardzo późno, bo prawie w południe. Może i poprzedniego wieczoru wcześnie położyłam się spać, ale i tak nie czułam się wypoczęta. Byłam naprawdę wyczerpana. Słońce za oknem świeciło już jasno, a wpadające do pokoju promienie słoneczne okropnie mnie raziły. Chcąc przedłużyć błogi stan nic nie robienia, schowałam głowę pod poduszkę. Zanim to jednak zrobiłam zdążyłam rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Szczerze… to byłam zaskoczona faktem, iż wszystko spoczywało na swoim miejscu… Poprzedniej nocy prześladowały mnie koszmary, które uporczywie trwały do samego rana. Wszystkie te nieprzyjemne sny, zapamiętałam gdzieś na granicy snu i rzeczywistości. Gdy próbowałam przypomnieć sobie je dokładnie szybko ulatywały z mojej głowy. Pragnąc upewnić się, że wczorajsze wydarzenia nie były tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni, złapałam zeszyt i przeanalizowałam ostatni wpis. Tak, to już pewne. Czekała mnie przeprowadzka. Okrutnie przywrócona do rzeczywistości, chciałam stawić jej czoła, dlatego też postanowiłam podnieść się z łóżka. Ciężko wzdychając wyszłam z pokoju i od razu skierowałam się prosto do kuchni.

- Dzień dobry, a może raczej witaj śpiochu w południe? – Renee przywitała mnie wesoło. Siedziała przy stole w jadalni, z filiżanką kawy i pochylała się nad stertą katalogów i gazet. Właśnie przeglądała meble do salonu. Ledwo co przyjęłam wiadomość o przeprowadzce, a ona już zajmowała się dekorowaniem pomieszczeń w naszym nowym domu!

- Tak, południe – mój głos był jeszcze trochę szorstki od spania. Odchrząknęłam parę razy, chcąc pozbyć się jak najszybciej okropnej chrypki. Leniwie podeszłam do dębowej, kuchennej szafki, przeglądając jej zawartość. Było już zbyt późno na śniadanie, więc zabrałam się za robienie kanapek z masłem orzechowym i dżemem. - Gdzie jest tato? - spytałam, nalewając sobie do kubka mrożonej herbaty.

- Poszedł do pracy na kilka godzin. Chciał do końca zamknąć sprawy związane z otwarciem nowego sklepu i upewnić się, że przeprowadzka jest dopięta na ostatni guzik. Chciałam pójść z nim, ale nalegał bym została w domu i zaczęła pakowanie – dopiero teraz zauważyłam kilka spakowanych kartonów ustawionych w rogu pomieszczenia.

- Och – zareagowałam kulawo. Unikając jej wzroku, skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na posiłku przede mną, jak gdyby, kanapki i herbata były czymś niezwykłym i rzadko spotykanym.

- Bella, naprawdę przykro mi, że zwlekaliśmy z poinformowaniem cię aż do ostatniej chwili, ale obiecuję, że zmiany wyjdą nam wszystkim na lepsze – uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, w dalszym ciągu nie podzielałam jej entuzjazmu. - Zobaczysz, czeka nas świetna zabawa! Zastanawiam się nad wystrojem salonu i kuchni. Jak myślisz, czy powinniśmy być bardziej odważni i postawić na coś nietypowego, a może nawet ekstrawaganckiego? - ze zmarszczonymi oczami rozejrzała się po naszej kuchni.

Ogromnie zaskoczyła mnie jej wypowiedź, bo jeszcze nie tak dawno Renee była zachwycona wystrojem kuchni. Doskonale pamiętam cały proces, w który pomagałam dobierać kolor ścian, drewna i masę innych rzeczy. Pamiętam nawet jak w przypływie złości omal jej wtedy nie zabiłam. Miałam nadzieję, że taka sytuacja nigdy się nie powtórzy, ale najwidoczniej pomyliłam się. Jeśli chodziło o sprawy biznesowe, Renee, podchodziła do nich z twardą ręką, zaś gdy zabierała się za projektowanie domu, jak na przykład teraz, dostawała kompletnego świra.

Renee odwróciła się do mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Odnośnie twojego pokoju, to chyba oczywiste, że pełne pole do popisu zostawiamy tobie. Zastanawiałaś się już nad jego wystrojem? Może masz już jakiś projekt? - dociekała. Jęknęłam niezadowolona.

- Szczerze mówiąc mam kompletną pustkę w głowie. Lubię mój pokój takim jakim jest teraz, więc chyba wszystko zostanie jak w tej chwili. Po prostu, zrobię to samo – powiedziałam cicho. - Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? Przeprowadzka to przecież doskonały czas, by dokonać zmian i zamieniać stare rzeczy na nowe! - jej głos brzmiał jak z jakiejś nędznej reklamy często puszczanej w telewizji. Na krótką chwilę powróciła do magazynu, nerwowo czegoś w nim szukając. - Ten katalog ma w swojej ofercie łóżko, które będzie idealne dla ciebie – rzekła entuzjastycznie. Zmrużyłam niebezpiecznie oczy, gdy podstawiła mi gazetę pod sam nos.

- Nie pomyślałaś może o tym, że nie chcę zmian? - powiedziałam głośno i zbyt ostro. Jej oczy stały się smutne i choć widząc jej reakcję poczułam się źle, nie zamierzałam zmieniać swojego nastawienia. Wstałam i zostawiając naczynia w zlewie, poszłam do łazienki. Oczywiście przy tym wszystkim unikałam wzroku matki. Jak najszybciej musiałam zażyć gorącego prysznica, który sprawiłby, że moje napięte mięśnie rozluźnią się. Po cichu, po kojącej kąpieli wycofałam się do swojej sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie chciałam aby mi przeszkadzano.

Gdy byłam w pełni ubrana, a moje włosy starannie rozczesane usiadłam na krześle przy biurku. Stukałam palcami o drewniany blat biurka, równocześnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że aby zdążyć ze wszystkim na czas pakowanie musiałam rozpocząć już w ten weekend. Jęknęłam w myślach i uruchomiłam komputer. Kiedy wszystko było już załadowane, włączyłam internet i otworzyłam wyszukiwarkę wystukując: **Forks Waszyngton**. O proszę… 2, 270, 000 odsłon. Spośród kilku interesujących stron, wybrałam pierwszą lepszą, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś o miejscowości, do której miałam się przeprowadzić.

Im więcej czytałam tym bardziej byłam przerażona. Forks stanowiło dosłowne przeciwieństwo San Francisco. Miasteczko liczyło ponad 3000 mieszkańców, kiedy tu było ponad 800.000. Średnia temperatura wynosiła dziesięć stopni, a pod tą informacją umieszczonych było parę zdjęć, które przedstawiały lasy, dużo zieleni, otwartą przestrzeń. Jednak to nie ta, lecz następna informacja dobiła mnie najbardziej. W Forks, padało aż pięć razy częściej niż w San Francisco. Nienawidziłam deszczu. Wszystko co zimne i mokre…. Ugh! Zdecydowanie nie należałam do fanów Forks. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że większość moich ubrań była za cienka do tamtejszego klimatu. Wolałam zatrzymać to jednak dla siebie, gdyż Renee uznałaby to za stosowną wymówkę do wyciągnięcia mnie na zakupy. Pobyt w Forks będzie moim osobistym piekłem na ziemi.

Skryłam twarz w rękach. - Co też Renee i Charlie sobie myśleli?- spytałam cicho sama siebie. Nagle usłyszałam ciche skrzypienie, a zaraz potem coś przeleciało obok mojej prawej nogi. Z powodu nagłego ataku paniki, przechyliłam się do tyłu i razem z krzesłem runęłam na podłogę. Podnosząc się z ziemi jęknęłam niezadowolona. Kipiałam ze złości. Chcąc się wyładować, kopnęłam w leżące krzesło. Ten weekend z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz gorszy. Dotknęłam mojej głowy w miejscu, gdzie się uderzyłam. Auć! Cholera._ Jak nic będę mieć guza _– pomyślałam. Po lekkiej obdukcji, usłyszałam nerwowe pukanie do drzwi.

- Bella? Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? - mama spytała wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Pomimo zdenerwowania, udało mi się utrzymać spokojny ton głosu.

- Czuję się dobrze i nic mi nie jest. Kołysałam się na krześle, aż w pewnym momencie straciłam równowagę i spadłam. Dziękuję, że pytasz – usłyszałam jej chichot, a zaraz potem odeszła. Nadal narzekając postawiłam krzesło. Słysząc znajomy dźwięk dochodzący z komputera, szybko do niego zasiadłam. _Och, dzięki ci Boże! _- pomyślałam z wdzięcznością, czytając nazwę użytkownika.

**ECmusic:** _Cześć_

**Bclasics:** _Hej_

Chciałam wysłać do niego coś więcej niż zwykłe przywitanie, ale pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy skutecznie przyciągnął moją uwagę.

**ECmusic:**_ Nie znasz jakiegoś szybkiego sposobu, który spowodowałby utratę słuchu?_

**Bclasics: **_Hmm... Sądzę, że jakiś istnieje, ale nie mam o nim pojęcia. Spytaj się taty, prawdopodobnie będzie umiał Ci doradzić, w końcu jest lekarzem. LOL. Dlaczego o to pytasz? Co się dzieje?_

**ECmusic:** _Jestem w domu z bratem i jego dziewczyną. Aktualnie są w pokoju obok..._

Nie musiał kończyć zdania, bo doskonale wiedziałam co miał na myśli. Zaczęłam się głośno śmiać. Zareagowałam tak, ponieważ na pewien sposób mu współczułam. Starszy brat EC (aka Terminator) i jego dziewczyna (aka Barbie), bardzo często korzystali z fizycznych przyjemności, jakie dawał im ich związek. Co najbardziej krępujące, nie wstydzili się tego. To było zupełnie... szalone.

- Bello, co cię tak śmieszy? - spytała Renee będąc w kuchni.

- Nic takiego, tylko wiadomość od kolegi ze szkoły – odpowiedziałam szybko.

- Dobrze, już wam nie przeszkadzam. Tylko nie rozmawiaj zbyt długo, bo musisz rozpocząć pakowanie – a ona nadal o jednym. Wiedząc, że tego nie zauważy przewróciłam oczami.

- Obiecuję, że zabiorę się za to niebawem – mając pewność, że Renee nie przeszkodzi mi ponownie, powróciłam do wcześniej przerwanej rozmowy.

**Bclassics:** _Niech zgadnę, a twoja wybuchowa muzyka ich nakręca? Słuchasz Debbusy'ego?_

Ogromną pasją EC, jedną z całej masy rzeczy, które w nim kochałam, była muzyka klasyczna. Nieustannie wysyłał mi nowe utwory do mojej listy odtworzeń, przez co muszę przyznać, stawałam się bardziej wybredna. Mimo to, On swymi kompozycjami i utworami innych artystów, trafiał w sam środek mojego gustu. Oczywiście, nie pozostawałam mu dłużna i udostępniałam mu moje wiersze oraz literaturę godną polecenia.

**ECmusic:** _Tak, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! Boże, przecież nie wejdę tam do nich i nie powiem: „Hej, Terminator czy mógłbyś uspokoić swe rozszalałe hormony?" Przecież po tym od razu rozwaliłby moją głowę o ścianę. Zresztą, nie chcę tego widzieć. Błagam, musisz mi pomóc!_

**Bclassics:** _Ale jak? Co mam zrobić?_

**ECmusic:** _Nie wiem, wszystko, cokolwiek... Proszę, nie chcę chodzić do końca życia na terapię!_

**Bclassics: **_O mam pomysł! Zabierz swojego laptopa, wyjdź na zewnątrz, stań pod oknem Terminatora i krzyknij, aby się uspokoił :P Sąsiedzi na pewno zaalarmują twoich rodziców, więc kiedy wrócą do domu wlepią mu szlaban. Ewentualnie, możesz wtargnąć do nich i zażądać w moim imieniu by się uspokoili._

**ECmusic: **_To nie jest śmieszne! To poważna sprawa!_

**Bclassics: **_Dobra, dobra. Próbowałeś innego artysty lub utworu? Wiesz, może coś mniej romantycznego i nastrojowego, niż delikatny dźwięk muzyki fortepianowej?_

**ECmusic:**_Och, nie pomyślałem o tym. Poczekaj chwilkę._

**Bclassics:**_ Ok_

Czekałam chwilę, segregując wszystkie rzeczy na moim biurku. Ot, taki minimalny krok w przygotowaniu do przeprowadzki. Zaraz jednak zrezygnowałam, bo naszła mnie ochota, aby spakować to wszystko naraz. Rany, co się ze mną dzieje?

**ECmusic:**_ Już jestem. Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała *zaciska kciuki*_

**Bclassics: **_Co włączyłeś?_

**ECmusic: **_Disturbed – Stricken_

**Bclassics: **_Disturbed? Nie wiedziałam, że ich lubisz._

**ECmusic: **_Nie, ja nie. Terminator zostawił płytę w moim pokoju, więc wydawała się idealną bronią w tej chwili. LOL. Muszę przyznać, że jak na razie spisują się znakomicie, bo zagłuszają wszystkie inne dźwięki. W sumie to piosenka nie jest taka zła, jak myślałem wcześniej._

**Bclassics: **_Bardzo dobrze, ale zachowaj ostrożność bo nie chcę żebyś chodził w za dużych spodniach i metalowych łańcuchach. Muzyka jest najpotężniejszą bronią nawracania :P Co on robi w domu? Myślała, że jest na studiach i mieszka w kampusie razem z Barbie w jej rezydencji. LOL._

Czekałam kilka minut, ale nie odpisał. To dziwne oraz nietypowe bo zawsze odpowiadał niemal natychmiast. W momencie, gdy zdecydowałam się ponownie napisać, otrzymałam od niego wiadomość.

**ECmusic: **_LMAO!1 Przepraszam B, ale usłyszałem Terminatora biegnącego do mojego pokoju. Udało mi się w ostatniej chwili zamknąć drzwi, zanim wtargnąłby do środka. Jesteś niesamowita! Uwierz, że do tej pory nie mogę się przestać śmiać. On i Barbie na razie zostawili mnie w spokoju, a co najważniejsze, wprowadzili w wyśmienity nastrój. Punkt dla mnie. Wracając do twojego pytania... To tylko weekendowy powrót do domu. Barbie nie potrafi ugotować nic zdatnego do jedzenia, a mój najwidoczniej brat zatęsknił za czystymi ubraniami :P_

**Bclassics: **_LOL. Cieszę się z twojego sukcesu. Kurczę, chciałabym zbudować maszynę do przenoszenia w czasie, aby jeszcze raz uratować twój tyłek :P To takie ekscytujące! Swoją drogą, nie musisz w ogóle dziękować._

**ECmusic: **_Jeszcze raz dziękuję, geniuszu! Więc co się u Ciebie dzieje? Jak do tej pory minął dzisiejszy dzień?_

**Bclassics: **_Nie specjalnie. Większość czasu przespałam, rozmyślałam i dąsałam się._

**ECmusic:** _Dlaczego? Co się stało?_

Właśnie dlatego nie chciałam z nim o tym rozmawiać. W przeciwieństwie do mojego zeszytu, zadawał pytania i okazywał troskę, której wcale nie potrzebowałam. W innej sytuacji byłabym mu za to wdzięczna, ale z pewnością nie teraz.

**Bclassics: **_Przeprowadzam się! Ugh, to okropne! Naprawdę nie chcę tego, a moi rodzice wcale nie liczą się z moim zdaniem. Do diabła! Nawet nie miałam szansy wypowiedzieć się w tej kwestii, bo decyzja została już dawno podjęta. Kupili dom, a wczoraj wieczorem łaskawie mnie o tym poinformowali._

**ECmusic: **_Aww, to straszne B. Chciałbym coś zrobić i jakoś pomóc, ale hej! Może akurat spodoba Ci się nowe miasto._

**Bclassics: **_Bardzo w to wątpię. Szukałam informacji o tym miejscu i nie jestem do takiego czegoś przyzwyczajona. Nie wiem kto chciałby tam mieszkać z własnej woli, w TAKICH okropnych warunkach pogodowych. Poważnie, miejsce jest do bani. Błagam, zastrzel mnie._

**ECmusic: **_Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie posiadam broni. Po prostu spróbuj odrzucić pesymistyczne myśli. Jestem pewie, że prędzej czy później przyzwyczaisz się do zmiany. Słuchaj, zła pogoda nie jest taka straszna. Uwierz, wiem coś o tym. Może nie będzie tak okropnie, jak to sobie wyobrażasz. A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego się przeprowadzasz?_

**Bclassics: **_Przez pracę moich rodziców. Otwierają nowy sklep. Wiesz, są właścicielami i muszą wszystkiego porządnie dopilnować... po raz kolejny._

Te powody były złe bo to właśnie przez nie musiałam się przeprowadzić. EC wiedział, że moi rodzice prowadzą firmę, jak również, że w przyszłości będą oczekiwać tego ode mnie. Znał także moją opinie na ten temat i był świadomy tego, co czułam. EC łatwo rozszyfrował uczucia ukryte w moich słowach. Ten ból, gorycz, żal….

**ECmusic: **_Auć, sytuacja rzeczywiście jest do bani. Naprawdę przykro mi B. Jest coś co mogę zrobić?_

**Bclassics: **_Nie, wszystko w porządku. To co muszę zrobić, nie wymaga pomocy od innych. Po prostu powinnam zaakceptować tę sytuację._

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, po moim sanktuarium. Poczułam gorzki smak nadchodzących zmian.

**ECmusic:**_ Wiesz, że zawsze będę tutaj, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała porozmawiać?_

Natychmiast się uśmiechnęłam. Czytając jego słowa niezaprzeczalnie poczułam się lepiej. Wiedziałam, że mnie rozumiał, że miałam w nim oparcie. Po raz kolejny zapragnęłam po prostu spotkać się z nim w rzeczywistości lub usłyszeć jego głos. Chciałam zobaczyć człowieka, którego życzliwe myśli, słowa i humor zawsze przywracały mi dobry nastrój. _Kim jesteś? _- pomyślałam po raz setny.

**Bclassics: **_Wiem i bardzo Ci dziękuję. Będzie okej ;)_

**ECmusic: **_Porozmawiajmy o czym__ś bardziej przyjemnym. Pokochałem twój wiersz, który wczoraj mi przesłałaś. Moja kolekcja robi się ogromna_.

Czy należy wspomnieć, że EC był prawdziwym mistrzem w wyborze odpowiednich tematów do rozmowy? Konwersując o wierszach, zapomniałam o swoich wcześniejszych rozterkach. On był naprawdę doskonały. Wydawało mi się to całkowicie dziwaczne, ale go kochałam? Tak, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. Byłam wstrząśnięta kierunkiem, w jakim moje myśli niebezpiecznie zmierzały. Potrząsnęłam głową i odpisałam.

**Bclassics:** _Haha, jestem pewna, że po prostu tylko tak mówisz, ale miło to słyszeć. Dzięki._

**ECmusic:**_ To prawda. Jest bardzo dobry, zresztą jak cała reszta. Warto pomyśleć o ich publikacji. Wiem, że nie wysłałaś mi nawet 1/10 tego co napisałaś i jeśli reszta jest tak dobra jak te, które czytałem, wiem, że staną się bestsellerem. Dodatkowo, będę pierwszym który je kupi ;)_

**Bclassics: **_Jesteś zbyt stronniczy, wiesz? Nie mam czasu, aby przejść przez cały proces publikacji, przez szkołę i nadzór moich rodziców. To byłby zgubny krok w moim życiu. Zresztą, moja przyszłość jest tak zaplanowana, że wyklucza wszelkie niespodzianki i rzeczy nieplanowane._

Kochałam pomysł i wizję, w której dzieliłabym się swoimi wierszami ze światem. Jednakże to marzenie umarło zanim otrzymało choćby najmniejszą szansę na spełnienie. Nawet jeśli to nie było to czego chciałam, nie mogłam opuścić swoich rodziców i zrujnować ambicji, które ze mną wiązali.

**Ecmusic: **_Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie może tak się stać._

**Bclassics:** _Porozmawiajmy na serio. Zobacz, Ty w przeciwieństwie do mnie, masz prawdziwy talent, a co najważniejsze muzyka jest twoją pasją. Jak na razie nie jesteś nikim znanym, choć wiem, że chcesz by było inaczej. Rany!_

**ECmusic: **_Trafiłaś, po części... To ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mam tego co potrzeba._

**Bclassics:** _To bzdura i dobrze o tym wiesz. Twoja muzyka jest niesamowita! Wiesz, że zawsze jestem skłonna do działania. Jeśli dalej będziesz realizować się muzycznie, będę starała się ją opublikować. Nie chcesz iść w ślady swojego ojca, tak samo jak ja w ślady rodziców._

Jego odpowiedź znałam niemal na pamięć. Prowadziliśmy tą dyskusję wiele razy, nawet zbyt wiele. Powinniśmy, a raczej ja powinnam, zamienić swoje słowa w czyn.

**ECmusic: **_B, wiesz że tak nie można..._

Westchnęłam. Nie tylko mnie, ale również innym ludziom, na świecie brakowało prawdziwych talentów.

**Bclassics**_**:**__ Wiem, że nie mogę... Myślę tylko, że jesteśmy podobni do siebie jak dwie krople wody._

**ECmusic:** _Zdecydowanie. Powinniśmy się wzajemnie wspierać, a nie narzekać. To by było już coś._

**Bclassics:** _To prawda, ale ja nie znam nikogo kto się nadaje do tego zadania :P LOL._

**ECmusic:**_ A człowiek, z którym rozmawiasz? Rany... Nagrodę za najbardziej kiczowate teksty podczas rozmowy na komunikatorze otrzymuje... BCLASSICS!_

Zaczęłam lekko chichotać, ciesząc się, że jeszcze bardziej oddalamy się od przygnębiającego tematu.

**Bclassics:**_ Tak. Ale i tak wiem, że żartujesz._

**ECmusic: **_LOL. W takim razie uzgodnione. Prawda, że strączki groszku są ekstra? Mam super pomysł! Myślę, że można zrobić taki gruntowny remont. Z całą pewnością basen, ale może nawet większa kuchnia niż dotychczas? No i oczywiście telewizor plazmowy! Obowiązkowo zielony!_

Nie potrzebowałam żadnej pomocy, ale śmiałam się entuzjastycznie z jego pomysłów.

**Bclassics: **_Okej. Błagam skończ, bo brzmisz jak moja matka! Ona teraz zajmuje się projektowaniem domu, choć uważam że dobrze jest, tak jak teraz._

Nie wiedziałam co o tym sądzić. Czy to był tylko żart z jego strony? A może jednak na poważnie dzielił się ze mną swoimi pomysłami?

**ECmusic: **_Dobra, ale wiedz, że jeszcze nie skończyłem! Prędzej czy później, zdecydujesz się na basen! Basen z podgrzewaną wodą, ooo tak! Wyobraź sobie, jak wiele radosnych chwil moglibyśmy tam spędzić ;)_

**Bclassics:**_ O mój Boże! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż mówimy o strączkach groszku! Swoją drogą, jesteś taki czarujący._

**ECmusic: **_Ty to zaczęłaś._

**Bclassics: **_Czy aby wszystko z Tobą w porządku?_

**ECmusic:**_ Może..._

**Bclassics:**_ *oczy jak spodki* W takim razie skoro zaczęłam to w tym momencie kończę rozmowę na ten temat. A tak przy okazji, nigdy więcej rozmowy o groszku! To taka moja mała uwaga napisana na marginesie._

**ECmusic: **_Nie zgadzam się na to._

**Bclassics: **_Szkoda._

**ECmusic:**_ Ej, wcale nie zamierzam siedzieć cicho._

**Bclassics: **_Czyli niby jak?_

**ECmusic: **_A tak! Myślę, że ciemny niebieski będzie dobrze wyglądał w kuchni. Co o tym sądzisz?_

**Bclassics: **_Myślę, że jesteś cholernie irytujący. Głupek!_

**ECmusic:**_ *przebija swoje serce* B, to bolało!_

**Bclassics:**_ Dramatyzujesz. Jestem pewna, że nie... Wybaczysz mi?_

**ECmusic:**_ Nie wiem, ale sądzę że będę mieć po tym okropne blizny. Strasznie mnie zraniłaś, piękna. Wyobrażam sobie jak moja biedna matka stoi nad moją trumną i płacze._

Zaczęłam się niekontrolowanie śmiać. Podczas tej rozmowy, strasznie dużo się działo, ale takiego obrotu sytuacji w życiu bym się nie spodziewała. Czy wspominałam, że trudno było się nie uśmiechnąć podczas naszych rozmów?

**Bclassics: **_Proszę..._

**ECmusic: **_Agr, wiesz, że nie mogę powiedzieć nie, kiedy mnie prosisz. Niech stracę, wybaczam Ci._

**Bclassics: **_Dziękuję, wiedziałam, że tak postąpisz ;)_

**ECmusic: **_Tak, tak. Jasne._

**Bclassics: **_Właśnie! Wciąż wisisz mi dwie piosenki. Nie zapominaj o tym!_

**ECmusic: **_Jestem Ci winien jeden utwór, nie dwa._

**Bclassics: **_Nie, jesteś mi winien dwa utwory, bo ja wysłałam Ci dwa wiersze!_

**ECmusic: **_Tak, ale pamiętaj, że ostatni był za wskazówkę, dotyczącą Twojego inspirującego wiersza, a nie za bezcen. Masz pecha B, powodzenia!_

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć!

**Bclassics: **_Po pierwsze, to nie powinno się liczyć. Po drugie, jeśli nie wyślesz mi tych dwóch utworów, przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko by Cię skrzywdzić!_

**ECmusic:** _Jestem bardzo ciekaw. Chciałbym Ci uprzejmie przypomnieć, że nie masz bladego pojęcia o tym, gdzie jestem._

**Bclassics: **_No co ty nie powiesz!_

**ECmusic: **_Co to ma znaczyć?_

**Bclassics: **_Po prostu spójrz przez okno, na wysokie sosny._

- Boże błagam, niech przy jego domu będzie rosnąć chociaż jedna sosna – powiedziałam do siebie, mając nadzieję, że mój plan, w który wmieszane jest małe oszustwo, pójdzie po mojej myśli. Czekałam kilka minut nim odpowiedział.

**ECmusic: **_Blefujesz_

**Bclassics:** _Naprawdę popatrzyłeś._

**ECmusic:** _Nie_

**Bclassics:** _O mój Boże! Rzeczywiście popatrzyłeś! Haha! To takie zabawne i słodkie :P_

Zaczęłam chichotać, bo w końcu miałam jakąś przewagę nad nim. Punkt dla mnie!

**ECmusic:** _To nie jest śmieszne. Skąd wiesz, że w pobliżu mojego domu rosną sosny?_

**Bclassics:** _Nie miałam pojęcia. Sosny to przecież często spotykane drzewa, no i w dodatku dopisało mi szczęście. Tak! To było baaardzo śmieszne!_

**ECmusic:** _No dobra, może trochę. Zrewanżuję Ci się za to. Zacznij spać z otwartymi oczami B. *zły uśmiech*_

**Bclassics:** _Tak jest!_

**ECmusic: **_Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie. Zacznij się bać! Och, muszę spadać._

**Bclassics:** _Zobaczymy, czy mam czego. Nie masz pojęcia z kim masz do czynienia!_

**ECmusic: **_Oczywiście ;) Co masz zaplanowanie na resztę dnia?_

Rozejrzałam się dookoła siebie i ciężko westchnęłam. W końcu musiałam wziąć się za to, na co miałam najmniejszą ochotę. Jeśli sama bym tego nie zaczęła, wtedy mama zabrałaby się za mnie. O nie!

**Bclassics:**_ Właściwie to chyba również powinnam iść. Muszę zrobić zadanie domowe i może zacznę pakowanie. Fu! Trzymaj za mnie kciuki. Szczęście będzie mi potrzebne._

**ECmusic:**_ Dobra! Powodzenia! Cześć B._

**Bclassics: **_Ogromne dzięki. Pa!_

Po tej rozmowie poczułam się lepiej. Zresztą, spodziewałam się tego. EC zawsze wspierał mnie oraz dawał nadzieję, że nie będzie tak strasznie. Sięgnęłam po plecak, który leżał na drugim końcu pokoju i rozpoczęłam odrabianie lekcji. Nie widziałam w tym najmniejszego sensu, skoro niedługo stąd wyjadę. Złośliwe sumienie kazało mi wziąć się do pracy.

Po pewnym czasie, nie mogąc się skoncentrować na nauce, gwałtownie odepchnęłam od siebie książki i zeszyty, zrzucając niektórych z nich na podłogę. Mój zły humor znów powrócił. Szybko i bez większego uporządkowania pozbierałam podręczniki. Wychodząc z pokoju zauważyłam kilka pustych pudełek. - Mamo, po co są te kartony? - krzyknęłam.

- To na twoje rzeczy. Taśmę i folię bąbelkową znajdziesz wewnątrz jednego z nich! Powiedz, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała więcej kartonów. Przywieziemy je z tatą pod koniec tego weekendu! - jej głos odbijał się echem z salonu. Wzdychając ciężko, złapałam kilka pudełek i rzuciłam je niedbale na łóżko. Taśmę i folię płożyłam na ąc pełny obrót, zlustrowałam swój pokój.

_- _Od czego powinnam zacząć? - mruknęłam. Pakowanie zawsze wydawało mi się abstrakcyjnie proste, ale nagle, stało się to trudniejsze niż wcześniej sobie wyobrażałam.

Pakowanie zdecydowałam się rozpocząć od najmniejszych przedmiotów, których było pełno w moim pokoju. Każdą rzecz starannie owijałam folią bąbelkową, na samym końcu z ogromną ostrożnością wkładając je do kartonu. Szybciej niż się spodziewałam, zapełniłam pierwszy karton. Starannie go zamknęłam i na przyklejonej już taśmie klejącej napisałam: **BELLA – UWAGA! BIBELOTY**. Przystąpiłam do zapełniania pozostałych pudeł. Niestety, zajmując się tą czynnością miałam tylko zajęte ręce. W myślach zastanawiałam się nad dwoma rzeczami, które stanowiły dla mnie tajemnice. Pierwszą z nich było Forks, drugą zaś EC. Miałam wrażenie, że w najbliższym czasie wszystko się wyjaśni. Może właśnie dlatego czułam niepokój i obawiałam się rozwoju sytuacji…

Schowałam ostatnie rzeczy, które trzymałam w rękach. To dziwne, jak szybko zmieniłam swoje nastawienie… Jak szybko postanowiłam zaakceptować zmiany… Forks, nadchodzę.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

**1** - **LMAO** - Laughing My Ass Off – śmiać się do rozpuku

**2** - **BIBELOT** - niewielki przedmiot, często o niewielkiej lub żadnej wartości użytkowej, wykonany ze zdobionej porcelany, laki, srebra, złota itp.


	3. Witamy w Forks

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORK****Ą JEST  lgmrkm.**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Oryginał: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Profil autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział trzeci: WITAMY W FORKS<strong>

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były strasznie przytłaczające i chaotyczne. Pracowaliśmy na największych obrotach, by zdążyć ze wszystkim na czas. Byłam zaskoczona tym, z jaką łatwością przyszło mi rozstać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Myślałam, że pożegnania są trudniejsze, a jednak myliłam się.

Choć to idiotyczne, moi rodzice nalegali, abyśmy do Forks, pojechali razem, jednym samochodem. Zgadzając się na ich absurdalny pomysł, przesiedziałam w aucie czternaście bitych godzin. Doszłam do wniosku, że zanim zapoznam się z nowymi ludźmi i nowym otoczeniem, powinnam odpocząć. To wszystko miało zdarzyć się tak... szybko. Tylko raz w ciągu podróży udało mi się porządnie rozprostować nogi. Było to między przerwą na toaletę, a śniadaniem. Niestety, za obiad miała posłużyć mi ogromna paczka chipsów o smaku barbecue. Czy wspominałam już, że były idealnym kompanem do jazdy?

Kiedy udało nam się wyminąć ciężarówkę firmy __Volturi__, przewożącą nasze meble, deszcz zaczął nieprzyjemnie bębnić o szyby. O mój Boże… Właśnie w tym momencie poczułam, że dostałam klaustrofobii.

Czułam się jak ptak zamknięty w klatce, ponieważ las otaczał nas ze wszystkich stron. Niebo pokryte było deszczowymi chmurami, które uporczywie zasłaniały słońce, nie pozwalając mu się przebić przez gąszcz szarych obłoków. Mimo, że nie dojechaliśmy na miejsce, ja już zaczynałam tęsknić za ciepłem, słońcem... Sięgnęłam po swojego iPoda, włączając utwory autorstwa EC. Koniecznie musiałam się zrelaksować i wyciszyć. Boże, zrobiłabym wszystko, aby móc z nim teraz porozmawiać.

Kiedy muzyka przenikała do każdego napiętego mięśnia mojego ciała, myślałam o swoim ostatnim dniu w San Francisco. Miałam szczęście, że był to jeden z tych ciepłych i letnich dni, które nie zwiastowały mroźniej i nieprzyjemnej zimy. Szukając samotności i unikając zatłoczonych miejsc, jak zawsze, postanowiłam, że udam się na plażę. Nie było łatwo, bo praktycznie wszyscy spędzali czas na świeżym powietrzu. Przez kilka godzin wpatrywałam się w wodę, widząc ją coraz mniej wyraźnie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, moja twarz stała się mokra od łez, które spływały strumieniami po moich policzkach. Czułam się słaba, bo miałam opuścić swój dom. To właśnie była moja ostoja bezpieczeństwa. Tutaj czułam się szczęśliwa. Bałam się tego, co nieuniknione. Nie wiedziałam czego mam się spodziewać. Niepokój był nie do zniesienia. Przeprowadzka miała być nowym rozdziałem w moim życiu. Na samą myśl o tym, co mnie czekało, czułam lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Jak zawsze, swoje uczucia przelałam do zeszytu. Gdy o tym pisałam, poczułam się lepiej… lżej.

__Nic nie jest stałe__**_**_1_**_**

__z wyjątkiem zmiany.__

__W prawdziwym życiu,__

__zmiana to konieczność.__

__Niezmienność zabija.__

__Zmiany są ciągłe.__

__Kierowana stabilizacja kształtuje__

__charakter i zakres zmian.__

__Zakres i charakter...__

__Wszyscy jej cierpliwie szukają,__

__w specyficzny sposób.__

__Patrząc lub wyszukując,__

__z podekscytowaniem lub smutkiem.__

__Bo zmiana to właśnie powoduje.__

__Przez większość czasu nie spodziewamy się jej.__

__Czasami tęskniąc, cierpimy. To trudne.__

__Lecz by się dostosować się, zaakceptuj zmiany.__

__Nic złego jest w tęsknocie, za zmianą.__

__Czasem to jednak nie wystarcza.__

__Niekiedy to my, musimy zrobić pierwszy krok.__

__Wiele tych przyczyn, jest poza naszą kontrolą,__

__lecz doskonale o tym wiemy.__

__Czasem okazuje się, że możemy to zaakceptować,__

__zaakceptować całym sercem.__

__Oczekiwane zmiany, są długie w realizacji.__

__Zmiana powinna przyjść sama, ale...__

__czekanie jest takie męczące.__

__Ale bądź na to przygotowany, i gdy przyjdzie__

__odpowiedni czas, zaakceptuj zmiany.__

__Ich jakość,__

__długość...__

Słowa zawsze znalazły sposób by oczyścić mą niespokojną duszę i uspokoić rozszalałe myśli. Zlepek wyrazów nadawał sens światu, gdzie coraz częściej i nieubłaganie szybko nastawała chaotyczność zmian. Idealnie dobrane słowa, perfekcyjnie tworzyły wizualizację, w życiu pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Moi rodzice nigdy tego nie rozumieli. W życiu kierowali się faktami oraz liczbami, a ja w najbliższej przyszłości miałam pójść za ich przykładem.

Kiedy tak rozmyślałam, zauważyłam za szybą dużą tablicę informacyjną. ****Witamy w Forks! ****Tak więc, oficjalnie znajdowałam się w Forks, a już wkrótce zobaczę nowy dom. Po prostu wspaniale! Wzięłam głęboki wdech próbując się uspokoić, podczas gdy, niespokojne motyle trzepały w moim brzuchu. Cieszyłam się z faktu, że była sobota. Dzięki temu miałam trochę czasu, aby dostosować się do zmiany klimatu i otoczenia, przed pierwszym dniem w szkole. Myślę, że tej części w przeprowadzki bałam się najbardziej. Liczyłam na to, że uczniowie pozwolą wtopić mi się w tłum i odbębnić swoją edukację, by potem wyjechać na jakiś słoneczny uniwersytet. To tylko kilka miesięcy, więc dam radę.

Zaciekawiona, próbowałam uchwycić każdy szczegół krajobrazu rozciągający się za cienką szybą auta. Lasy stanowiły swoisty mur po obu stronach jezdni. W czasie, kiedy ja pozwoliłam sobie na chwile refleksji, moi rodzice toczyli zaciekły bój z GPS'em, aby odnaleźć drogę do naszego nowego domu. Może i ja powinnam zainwestować w taki sprzęt, zważywszy na moją orientacje w terenie. Nie chciałabym zgubić się w miasteczku, albo zakończyć swoje życie gdzieś w głębi lasu, zjedzona przez jakąś pumę czy coś w tym stylu. Okej, może troszeczkę przesadziłam.

__Ogrr, czy dalej musimy tak bezczynnie jeździć po ulicach? Czy nie lepiej będzie lepiej zapytać jakiegoś mieszkańca o drogę? __- pomyślałam ze zdenerwowaniem.

Gdy jechaliśmy przez miasto zauważyłam, że było w nim niewiele atrakcji. W sumie nie zaskoczyło mnie to. Kilka małych sklepów i restauracji... Nic ekscytującego. Wywnioskowałam, że było to bardzo małe i otwarte miasto, a więc wszystko czego się obawiałam. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie widziałam tutaj żadnej perspektywy życia w przyszłości. Może to tylko pierwsze wrażenie, ale nawet ktoś taki jak ja - ktoś kto nie wychodzi prawie w ogóle z domu, gotów byłby umrzeć w Forks, z powodu wszechobecnej nudy.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy wjechaliśmy na jedną z wielu ulic. __O mój Boże, proszę powiedz, że ten niedźwiedź na końcu ulicy jest wypchany __– modliłam się gorliwie. Sprawdziłam w szybie, czy aby na pewno mój wzrok mnie nie oszukał. O nie... Musiałam zakodować sobie w głowie, że to tylko rok pobytu i wyjadę hen daleko, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na jednym z nielicznych świateł, zauważyłam jak niektórzy ludzie z ogromnym zaciekawieniem patrzą na nasz samochód. W tej chwili byłam ogromnie wdzięczna tacie, za przyciemniane szyby w samochodzie. Zakłopotana całą sytuacją zarumieniłam się, upewniając się w swoim wcześniejszym przekonaniu, że przeprowadzka to najbardziej irracjonalny pomysł moich rodziców, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadli. Doskonale wiedzieli, że nienawidziłam być w centrum uwagi, a teraz czułam się jakbym jechała samochodem z napisem __PATRZCIE NA MNIE__. Uporczywie patrząc przed siebie i biorąc głębokie oddechy, starałam ochłonąć. Ale to nie zdało egzaminu.

Za każdym razem, gdy wjeżdżaliśmy na nową ulicę, zastanawiałam się czy to akurat któryś z tych budynków, będę miała okazję nazwać swoim nowym domem. Po kilku próbach niepowiedzenia, kontynuowałam tę zabawę. Muszę przyznać, że byłam sfrustrowana, kiedy wjechaliśmy na obrzeża miasteczka. Domy tutaj były zdecydowanie większe i bardziej eleganckie, niż w centralnej części miasta. Znajdowały się one w sporej odległości od siebie. Wszystkie miały duże, zielone trawniki, choć biorąc pod uwagę klimat nie wyglądało to zbyt przyjaźnie dla oczu. Zaskakująco ponuro i zielono.

Mniej więcej w połowie tej drogi, moi rodzice wjechali na podjazd. Westchnęłam z ulgą, wiedząc że wycieczkę można uznać za zakończoną. Ciężarówka wioząca nasze rzeczy zaparkowana została na poboczu. Kiedy wyszłam z auta coś kapnęło mi na głowę… Wspaniale już deszcz!

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było Kansas – szepnęłam do siebie, patrząc na nasz nowy dom i ogródek, kiedy kilka mężczyzn już wnosiło do środka pudła.

Muszę przyznać, że dom był bardzo piękny i bardzo... Szukałam właściwego słowa, by dobrze go opisać. Taki domowy… Tak, to trafne określenie. Schody prowadzące do domu, wykonane były z kamienia o różnych odcieniach i idealnie ze sobą współgrały. Z zewnątrz dom wykończony został z wiśniowego drewna. Uwagę przyciągały dwa masywne filary, które podtrzymywały całą konstrukcję. Dom naszych sąsiadów był podobny, z tą różnicą, że w większości został wykonany z kamienia, a nie z drewna, jednak cały układ pomieszczeń wydawał się być identyczny jak u nas.

Mieliśmy jakieś dwie godziny na przeniesienie naszych rzeczy z ciężarówki, nim zastałaby nas noc. Wyciągnęłam swoje walizki z bagażnika i zaczęłam przenosić je do domu. Dochodząc do schodów sapałam niczym stara lokomotywa, ciągnąc swoje bagaże po ziemi. Przysięgłabym, że rano nie były takie ciężkie. Ale jak pech to pech… Przez nieuwagę zachwiałam się na schodach, a chwilę później leżałam już na ziemi. Puściłam torby próbując się ratować. Było jeszcze gorzej. Moje walizki z hałasem potoczyły się w dół schodów. Jakby było mało, w połowie drogi otworzyły się i spowodowały totalny bałagan. Cholera!

- Świetnie, po prostu wspaniale – burknęłam cicho. Chciałam mieć kontrolę nad swoją niezdarnością, jednak zawsze, gdy starałam się nad tym zapanować, __uruchamiała się __Bella - łamaga. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie cichy szelest, a potem niespodziewanie i znikąd pojawiła się przede mną czyjaś postać.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy, piękna? - zapytał ktoś głębokim głosem. Spojrzałam w górę i rozpoznałam jednego z pracowników firmy przewożącej nasze meble. Mężczyzna wyglądał na dwadzieścia lat, miał kasztanowe włosy obcięte bardzo krótko. Jego oczy były niemal takiego samego koloru jak włosy, no jego umięśnione ciało... Hmm… Kiedy ponownie spojrzałam na ziemię, nagle przypomniałam sobie, co było powodem tej sytuacji.

- Tak, dziękuję – powiedziałam zakłopotana, chwytając go za rękę. Pomógł mi wstać, a potem chwycił walizki i wniósł je szybko, jakby nie ważyły nic. Dlaczego ja tak nie mogłam zrobić? Szybko wbiegł ponownie po schodach z bagażami i wrócił do mnie.

- Nie ma problemu. Jestem Felix, w razie czego krzycz, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała – oznajmił uprzejmie, wracając do przerwanego zajęcia. Lekko dysząc wzięłam swój podręczny bagaż z ciężarówki i zabrałam się za zwiedzanie pierwszej części domu. Gdy weszłam do ogromnego holu otoczonego kamieniem, moją uwagę przyciągnął wysoki sufit. Przytrzymywany był przez duże i drewniane kolumny, identyczne jak te, które znajdowały się na zewnątrz. Ogromne okno wpuszczało do środka całkiem sporą ilość światła. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się kręte, prowadzące na piętro schody. Kontynuując swoją wycieczkę, dotarłam do salonu. Podłoga, wyłożona z ciemnego drewna, doskonale kontrastowała ze ścianami pomalowanymi na kremowy kolor. Idealnie wkomponowany w wystrój kominek, stwarzał doskonałą atmosferę rodzinnego ciepła. Naprzeciwko niego znajdował się mini barek oraz podwójne drzwi, które prowadziły prosto do ogrodu. Za cienkim szkłem, rozciągał się zapierający dech, krajobraz. __Może jednak przyzwyczaję się do tego lasu…__

Zastanawiając się dalej nad swoją przyszłością tutaj, otwierałam po kolei każde z napotkanych drzwi, aby ostatecznie znaleźć się w kuchni. Podłogę pokrywały białe kafelki. Szafki, których kolor podkreślały uchwyty i drobne elementy z szarego granitu, zostały wykonane z wiśniowego drewna. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się wysepka kuchenna z idealnie dopasowany stołem w rogu. Jak na ironię, ściany tutaj były jasnozielone, tak samo jak w starym domu. Już nie pierwszy raz przekonałam się o tym, że maja mama nieprawdopodobnie szybko zmienia zdanie!

Powoli przesuwałam rękę po chłodnej, granitowej powierzchni blatu, kiedy usłyszałam wołanie mojej mamy.

- Bella! Czy możesz tutaj na chwilkę przyjść? - nie zwlekając zbyt długo skierowałam się w jej stronę.

Kiedy dotarłam do holu byłam trochę zaskoczona ilością rzeczy, które już zostały wniesione przez trójkę pracowników. Pracowali bardzo sprawnie, niczym jeden spójny mechanizm. Przy ciężarówce zauważyłam Felixa. Stał razem z innym mężczyzną, którego włosy sięgały do ramion. Ostrożnie omijając pudła, skierowałam się w stronę moich rodziców, stojących przy schodach.

- Ach, tu jesteś. Myśleliśmy że się zgubiłaś – Charlie zażartował.

- Nie, po prostu chciałam się rozejrzeć. Wołaliście mnie? - spytałam.

- Szukaliśmy cię, ponieważ nadszedł czas, abyś poszła na górę i wybrała sobie pokój. Dwa znajdują się po lewej stronie, na początku korytarza. Pozostałe trzy na końcu korytarza po prawej. Możesz wybrać którykolwiek z nich chcesz – Renee powiedziała miło, po czym jej wzrok przeniósł się na jeden z kartonów. Podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem zatrzymała się i wzięła ostrożnie w ręce, jak gdyby... jego zawartość była wykonana z plutonu****2****. Napis na kartonie głosił: ****CHIŃSKA PORCELANA. OSTROŻNIE! ****To by właśnie wyjaśniało zachowanie mojej matki. Renee kochała chińską porcelanę, a ta e należała do jej babci i dlatego traktowała ją jak jeden z najważniejszych klejnotów królowej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Charlie z uśmiechem poczochrał moje włosy, a potem z powrotem udał się na zewnątrz, by pomóc przy wynoszeniu rzeczy z ciężarówki. Chwyciłam swoje walizki i pociągnęłam je w stronę schodów, które z bliska wyglądały bardzo…. przerażająco. Rozejrzałam się i odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Chrząknęłam nim odezwałam się niepewnie.

- Ummmm... Felix? - zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie. - Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc we wniesieniu tych walizek na górę? - zapytałam szybko, a moja twarz zaczerwieniła się z zakłopotania. Mężczyzna widząc moją reakcję zaśmiał się cicho, ale skierował się w moją stronę.

- Wydaje mi się, że schody nie przypadły ci do gustu – zażartował, wchodząc po nich.

- Nie jestem tą, która by się na nie uskarżała – mruknęłam, powodując, że ponownie się zaśmiał. Kiedy dotarliśmy na piętro, chłopak chcąc się popisać, obładowany moimi bagażami, wykonał obrót. Niestety, skończył swoje przedstawienie, chwiejąc się i upadając na podłogę. Widząc jego wybryk, zaczęłam zwijać się ze śmiechu.

Kiedy się już opanowałam zabrałam się za oglądanie pokoi. Dwa pierwsze pomieszczenia, były mniej więcej takiej samej wielkości. Jakoś nie przykuły mojej uwagi. Bez większego zainteresowania przeszłam obok nich. Gdy otworzyłam ostatnie drzwi na końcu korytarza, wiedziałam, że właśnie trafiłam na pokój, którego szukałam. Pomieszczenie był troszkę większe niż poprzednie, z boku znajdowało się ogromne okno. Gdyby tego było mało, kiedy otworzyłam drzwi znajdujące się po prawej stronie, znalazłam prywatną łazienkę. Tak, zdecydowanie ten pokój będzie należał do mnie.

Podobnie jak w innych pokojach, podłoga była wyłożona ciemnym drewnem. Doszłam do wniosku, że idealnie pasować będzie tutaj mały dywan. O tak! To świetny pomysł! Gdy rano będę się budzić, nie będę chciała stawiać stóp prosto na zimną podłogę. Ściany mojego nowego pokoju pomalowane były na jasnoróżowy. Cóż... Trzeba będzie to jak najszybciej zmienić! Światło w pokoju pochodziło z żyrandola w kształcie wiatraczka, powieszonego na samym środku sufitu. Po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się po moim nowym pokoju, podeszłam do okna. Spoglądając przez nie, zauważyłam jak w domu naszych sąsiadów zapaliło się światło. Mimo że, okno nie było umieszczone bezpośrednio prosto do mojego, zauważyłam, że zasłony poruszyły się i mogłabym przysiąc, że mignęło mi coś brązowego. Szybko odwróciłam się w inną stronę, ponieważ bałam się, że mój umysł zaczął płatać mi figle.

__Czas to ogarnąć__ – pomyślałam, łapiąc torby i chowając je do szafy. Słysząc na korytarzu jakieś głosy, spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. Okazało się, że to mój tata i reszta pracowników.

- Ach, widzę że już wybrałaś sobie pokój – Charlie powiedział zaczepnie, zaraz zwracając się do chłopaków.

- Dzięki! Jeśli moglibyście położyć ten materac w jej pokoju koło tych pudeł, byłbym ogromnie wdzięczny - robotnicy pokiwali głowami w zrozumieniu i położyli materac w miejscu, które wcześniej wskazał Charlie. Tato nie wyszedł razem z nimi, tylko pozostał ze mną i oparł się o framugę drzwi.

- Głupio wyszło, Bells, ale dzisiejszą noc będziesz musiała spędzić na tym materacu, na podłodze. Meble będziemy składać i łączyć już w tym tygodniu – oznajmił przepraszającym tonem. Udając obojętność, machnęłam ręką na tą informację.

- Tato, to wcale nie jest żaden problem. Kłopot byłby wtedy, gdybym musiała spać na podłodze, bez materaca. Ale teraz nie mamy żadnego problemu – zażartowałam, położyłam się i założyłam ręce za głowę. Zaśmiał się.

- Tylko jeszcze nie zaczynaj czuć się komfortowo. Było by dobrze, gdybyś przyniosła jeszcze parę kartonów do pokoju. Zamówiliśmy pizzę, więc musimy się z tym uwinąć jak najszybciej – po tych słowach opuścił mój pokój. Na dole słyszałam rozmowę pracowników firmy i miałam wrażenie, że już skończyli.

Westchnęłam i powoli podniosłam się ze swojego __łóżka. Z__e niecierpliwieniem czekałam na moment, w którym będę mogła odpocząć. Chciałam zająć swój umysł i ręce, a jutro zdecydowanie będę zajęta przez cały dzień. Ostrożnie zeszłam na dół i szukając pudeł z moimi rzeczami, rozpoczęłam przeglądanie kartonów. Oczywiście niektóre z kartonów, znajdowały się w innej części domu, ale po dwudziestu minutach poszukiwań, w końcu udało mi się znaleźć wszystkie swoje pudła. Rozpakowywanie ich zajmie mi najbliższe kilka dni, więc postanowiłam zabrać się za to jak najszybciej.

Właśnie rzucałam koc i poduszkę na swoje tymczasowe posłanie, kiedy usłyszałam że ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Wyglądało na to, że pizza została już dostarczona. Jak na zawołanie, zaczęło mi burczeć w brzuchu. Pospiesznie zeszłam na dół, prosto do kuchni, gdzie zobaczyłam moją mamę siedzącą na kocu, otoczoną kilkoma plastikowymi talerzami i kubkami, które były przeznaczone dla pracowników. Prawie wszyscy już siedzieli i zajadali się pizzą. Zachichotałam widząc ten __piknik, __a parę sekund później dołączyłam do nich.

Każdy żartował i jadł, a bałagan przy tym był niesamowity. Nagle zrobiłam się wdzięczna za nieposiadanie braci. Wydawało mi się, że Felix pełnił rolę grupowego wesołka, ponieważ co rusz, ze łzami w oczach słuchałam jego nowych dowcipów. Śmiałam się z opowiadanych przez niego, skutecznych sposobów na podrywanie dziewczyn, które były przeplatane dziwnymi, aczkolwiek śmiesznymi historiami o wieśniakach.

- Okej Demetri, a co byś powiedział, widząc wieśniaka chodzącego wokół ogrodzenia przy hipermarkecie? - Felix spytał wypinając pierś i przechylając głowę.

- Aww, przypuszczam, że człowiek o którym teraz mówisz, jest stary więc powstrzymam się od zbędnych komentarzy. Ale z pewnością ten staruszek poradziłby sobie lepiej z ucieczką przed psami niż ty – Demetri kontratakował.

- Człowieku popatrz lepiej na siebie! Jesteś taki stary… Nie pochodzisz przypadkiem z ery prehistorycznej? Mogę się założyć, że twoja żona szybciej biega od ciebie i z pewnością wdrapie się na drzewo sprawniej niż jakikolwiek kot – słysząc to omal się nie zadławiłam. Atakowany Demetri miał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale w ostatnim momencie zacisnął usta.

- Ale z was młotki – powiedziałam nagle i bez zastanowienia. Speszona, zacisnęłam usta, ponieważ nagle, uwaga wszystkich skoncentrowała się na mnie. Gdy już czekałam na jakiś atak ze strony Demetri'ego, wszyscy, wliczając w moich rodziców, wybuchli śmiechem. - Cóż, przynajmniej nikt się nie obraził - odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Niech ci będzie – Felix zwrócił się do mnie, uśmiechając się. To najbardziej pozytywnie zakręceni ludzi na świecie jakich znałam. Niebawem pomocnicy od przeprowadzki zaczęli kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

- Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc – ojciec powiedział grzecznie, ściskając dłoń każdego z mężczyzn.

- To nie był żaden kłopot. Dziękujemy za kolacje i życzymy miłej pierwszej nocy w nowym domu – odpowiedział przeraźliwie biały, blondyn Kaujsz, wychodząc w ciemną noc.

- Tak, to jedna z najlepszych przeprowadzek, w których mogłem pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że to spotkanie nie było ostatnim. Do widzenia Isabello – Felix powiedział żartobliwie, aczkolwiek dwuznacznie , powodując rumieńce na moich policzkach. Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem i patrzyłam przez okno, jak zapakowali się do samochodu i ruszyli, znikając na rogu ulicy.

- Och, ktoś tu jest nadzwyczajnie wyczerpany – Charlie powiedział sennie. Jego ziewanie było zaraźliwe i sprawiło, że ja też poczułam się zmęczona.

Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc że efekt był natychmiastowy. Szybciej niż się tego spodziewałam, moja mama i ja zaczęłyśmy ziewać.

- Myślę, że jutro już na spokojnie będziemy mogli zacząć się rozpakowywać. Teraz każdy powinien odpocząć.

Kiwnęłam głową, w pełni ją rozumiejąc. Po zamknięciu wszystkich drzwi wejściowych i zgaszeniu świateł, udałam się do siebie. Myślałam nad zmianą koszulki, ale moje myśli niespodziewanie skierowały się w stronę okna. Dokładnie pamiętałam poruszenie zasłonami, oraz mignięcie czegoś brązowego w oknach sąsiadów. Dlaczego przypominając to sobie, czułam się taka spięta? No i czy to w ogóle był przypadek? Czysty zbieg okoliczności?

- Okej, nie świruj. Teraz najważniejsza jest wizyta w łazience – mruknęłam cicho. Z podręcznej walizki wyciągnęłam piżamę oraz kosmetyczkę. Przebrana w czyste ubrania zabrałam się za mycie zębów i związałam włosy w kucyk. Zgasiłam światło i ułożyłam się na materacu. Poprawiłam poduszkę i przykryłam się kocem naciągając go pod samą brodę.

__Puk, puk, puk.__

- Co? - spytałam szybko, słysząc jak ktoś otwierał drzwi. Światło, które paliło się na korytarzu nieprzyjemnie drażniło moje oczy. Och, proszę… Powiedzcie mi w końcu, czego znowu chcecie i dajcie mi spokój.

- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć dobranoc – mama szepnęła.

- Och, branoc – odpowiedziałam, a zaraz po tym drzwi się zamknęły.

Leżałam tak bezczynnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Moi rodzice na pewnie już spali. Zmęczenie minionego dnia dawało mi się we znaki, ale sen odszedł w zapomnienie. Wszędzie było niesamowicie cicho. Nareszcie miałam spokój. Cierpliwie czekałam na jakikolwiek dźwięk oznajmiający mi, że tu również występuje jakaś forma nocnego życia lub na sygnał jakiejś syreny alarmowej, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Nawet deszcz przestał padać, choć słyszałam gałęzie poruszane przez wiatr. Rozpaczliwe poszukiwałam dźwięków typowych dla miasta.

Cisza, którą byłam otoczona powodowała, że mój umysł pracował na największych obrotach. Tak właśnie zaczyna się horror. Miła rodzina przenosi się do okolicy, która otoczona jest lasem. Rodzina zamieszkuje w domu wybudowanym na jakimś uboczu. Następna rzecz, to tajemnicze morderstwo, którego dokonano za pomocą siekiery. Oczywiście, zabójca nie poprzestaje na jednym morderstwie i wraca, ukrywając się w jednym z licznych pokoi. Tajemnicza postać właśnie rozgląda się po ciemnym korytarzu... W tym momencie usłyszałam, jak podłoga zaczęła skrzypieć, a ja nerwowo rozglądałam się po sypialni. Moje serce biegło kilkanaście mil na sekundę. Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów. Nie widząc niczego podejrzanego uspokoiłam się.

- Widzisz? Tu nic nie ma. Uspokój się – szepnęłam uspokajająco. Może i miałam już siedemnaście lat, to jednak moja wyobraźnia była za bardzo wybujała. Westchnęłam i na klęczkach podpełzłam do torebki. Przeczesywałam wszystkie kieszenie, aż znalazłam swojego iPoda. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo byłam święcie przekonana, że zostawiłam go w samochodzie. Wróciłam do mojego tymczasowego __łóżka__, włączyłam odtwarzacz i wsłuchując się w łagodną muzykę, w końcu poddałam się relaksowi.

Wiedziałam, że będę musiała przyzwyczaić się do tej ciszy, ale nie chciałam się teraz tym przejmować. Dźwięki dochodzące z mojego iPoda, skutecznie mnie usypiały.

Następnego dnia obudził mnie głos mojej mamy, mówiącej wprost do mojego ucha.

- Bella, czas wstawać – powiedziała łagodnie.

Jęknęłam i odwróciłam się do niej plecami.

- Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut – mruknęłam naciągając koc na głowę.

- Bella, kochanie musisz wstać, bo mamy dziś wiele do zrobienia.

- Odejdź – ziewnęłam, zamykając mocno oczy.

- Zrobiłam tosty francuskie – Renee nie grała fair, bo wykorzystywała moje słabości.

- Jesteś okropna – powiedziałam, powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Zaśmiała się i wyszła z pokoju, bym mogła się przygotować. Mój iPod rozładowany leżał na podłodze, a jedna słuchawka wciąż tkwiła w moim uchu. Marszcząc brwi spojrzałam przez okno. Cóż, zapowiadał się pochmurny dzień. __Bello, musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić. __Chwytając po drodze ubrania, skierowałam się do łazienki.

Kiedy doprowadziłam się do porządku, zeszłam na dół. Po drodze zauważyłam otwarte pudła i różne przedmioty rozstawione na podłodze. W najbliższy poniedziałek moi rodzice zabiorą się za kupno mebli. Współczuję Charlie'mu… Naprawdę. Moja mama będzie biegać po sklepie, a za nią będzie podążać mój ojciec i będzie zgadzał się z każdą jej decyzją i wyborem.

Zapach śniadania zwabił mnie do kuchni. Byłam wdzięczna mojej mamie za nowoczesne wyposażenie kuchni, w której skład wchodziła lodówka i mikrofalówka. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych krzeseł, więc moi rodzice stali oparci o kuchenny blat. Szybko dołączyłam do nich i polałam tosty syropem.

- Dzięki mamo – powiedziałam pospiesznie, szybko pochłaniając jedzenie. Zwykle zachowywałam się nienagannie, ale kiedy byłam naprawdę głodna, nie zaprzątałam sobie głowy savoir vivre'm****3****.

- Bella, jesteś naprawdę urocza, ale przystopuj trochę – mama zbeształa mnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami i kontynuowałam jedzenie. Charlie czytał lokalną gazetę. Nie miałam pojęcia, jakim cudem ją zdobył.

- Jest tam coś interesującego? - zapytałam między kolejnymi kęsami, czytając pierwszą stronę gazety.

- Za kilka tygodni, szkoła organizuje bal dobroczynny, a za uzbierane pieniądze zakupią nowe książki do biblioteki – powiedział uprzejmie. Czekałam dłuższą chwilę, spodziewając się dalszej części wypowiedzi, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

- To wszystko?

- Daj spokój, Bello! Mam już dość czytania o kolejnych mordercach i złodziejach – moje oczy stały się okrągłe jak spodki. Nie zgadzałam się z jego słowami. Skończyłam jeść i przemyłam swoją twarz, gdy wtem usłyszałam dzwonek u drzwi. Moja mama szybko pobiegła otworzyć, zaś razem z ojcem pospiesznie staraliśmy się uporządkować blat. Przez chwilę słyszałam stłumione odgłosy.

- Bella, Charlie! Chodźcie poznać naszych sąsiadów! - Renee zawołała głośno. Hurra. Czas spotkać się z mieszkańcami.

- Stawiam dziesięć dolców, że mają przy sobie jakieś ciasto – szepnęłam do ojca na co zachichotał. Dochodząc do drzwi wejściowych dostrzegłam trzy osoby. Mężczyzna miał blond włosy, a jego oczy miały barwę soczystego błękitu. Zapewne w młodości był typowym kobieciarzem, ale sądząc po wyglądzie, nadal nim pozostał. Był wysoki i przystojny. Kobieta stojąca obok, miała twarz w kształcie serca, otoczoną burzą karmelowych włosów. Oczy kobiety były jasnozielone. Kiedy zobaczyłam w jej dłoniach dużą blaszkę ciasta, omal nie wybuchłam śmiechem.

Odruchowo przeniosłam wzrok na kolejnego członka tej rodziny. Ten mężczyzna, człowiek... O mój Boże... Chłopak stojący przede mną był najpiękniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam w swoim życiu. Wysoki i szczupły, a w dodatku dobrze zbudowany… Mm jak marzenie... Koszulka, którą miał na sobie, wspaniale opinała jego klatkę piersiową. Jego twarz... Umm... Jego oczy, o wow! Były olśniewająco zielone, idealnie wpadające w szmaragdowy odcień zieleni. Dałabym sobie uciąć rękę, że nie jestem pierwszą dziewczyną, która się w nich zatraciła. Na głowie chłopaka panował nieporządek, co wyglądało niesamowicie... seksownie. Jego włosy, koloru brązowego, wydawały się być takie miękkie, że... zapragnęłam je przeczesać dłońmi.

Musiałam jak najszybciej przestać się na niego gapić, nim przyłapałaby mnie na tym moja matka. __Weź się w garść__ – skarciłam się w myślach. Kiedy podeszłam bliżej, zauważyłam że ów grecki bóg, nie wyglądał tutaj na zbyt szczęśliwego. Ostrożnie zerknęłam na moich rodziców, dziwiąc się, że wcale nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.

- O, tutaj jest zagubiona dwójka. Charlie, Bello to jest doktor Cullen, Esme i ich syn Edward – Renee przedstawiła nas sobie, a Charlie w uprzejmym geście uścisnął ich dłonie.

- Bardzo miło mi poznać, doktorze Cullen – Charlie zagadał uprzejmie.

- Witamy w sąsiedztwie i proszę, mów mi Carlisle – blondyn odpowiedział uprzejmie. - Macie bardzo piękną córkę – dodał nieoczekiwanie, wywołując na moich policzkach rumieniec.

- Uhm, dziękuję – szybko podziękowałam, w tym samym czasie podając rękę Esme. Nie chcąc wyjść na niewychowaną, wyciągnęłam ją w kierunku Edwarda. Gdy moja dłoń dotknęła jego ręki, przeżyłam niemały szok czując coś na kształt silnego impulsu elektrycznego, pojawiającego się na czubków palców, kierującego się w stronę ramienia. Nerwowo wyszarpnęłam dłoń i obydwie ręce schowałam z tyłu, za plecami. Miałam nadzieję, że swoim zachowaniem w żaden sposób go nie uraziłam.

- Czy ona jest waszym jedynym dzieckiem? - Esme zapytała. Halo! Nie widać mnie? Stoję obok!

- Tak, jest naszą jedyną pociechą. A czy wy macie więcej dzieci? - Renee spytała w zamian.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nasz najstarszy syn, Emmett, w tym roku poszedł na studia i mieszka w kampusie. Studiuje inżynierię – zakończyła dumnie.

- To wspaniale! Nie możemy się doczekać spotkania z nim! - moja matka tryskała entuzjazmem. Przysięgam, że słyszałam, jak Edward cicho prychnął.

- Więc... dlaczego przeprowadziliście się do Forks? Czy to prawda, że kupiliście sklep Newtonów? - tym razem to Carlisle zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Cała uwaga Edwarda była skupiona na moich rodzicach, więc bez problemu mogłam go obserwować.

- Zgadza się. Już od dawna szykowaliśmy się z zamiarem otwarcia sklepu w tutejszej okolicy, więc gdy trafiła się taka okazja, postanowiliśmy już dłużej nie zwlekać. Przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj ze względu na firmę, ale dodatkowo chcieliśmy uciec od zgiełku miasta, choć nie ma co ukrywać... Trochę czasu zajmie nam przyzwyczajenie się do nowego miejsca – i znowu moja mama odpowiedziała równocześnie chichocząc. Choć nikt z wyjątkiem mnie tego nie zobaczył, Edward Cullen przewrócił oczami. Miałam ochotę go trzepnąć! Ten facet na pewno należał do osób, które nie rwą się do rozmowy. Pff, no i dobrze!

- Jestem pewna, że szybko się zaaklimatyzujecie. A właśnie, skąd przyjechaliście? - zapytała Esme.

- Z San Francisco – mój tato powiedział tęsknie. Wiedziałam doskonale, że Charlie'mu tak jak mnie brakowało starego domu.

- Zawsze chciałam tam pojechać! Musicie mi opowiedzieć o miejscach, które są warte obejrzenia - Esme zareagowała entuzjastycznie, a moja rodzicielka się z nią zgodziła.

- Aaa... ten sklep będziecie prowadzić na własną rękę? - Carlisle spytał po chwili.

- I tak, i nie. Ponieważ wciąż mamy natłok obowiązków związanych z naszymi innymi sklepami i działalnością, do pomocy zatrudniliśmy panią Newton. Będzie pełnić funkcję menadżera, a jej syn tak jak poprzednio, będzie sprzedawcą. Bella będzie im pomagać, gdy znajdzie wolny czas. Nie żebym ją chwalił, ale... Bella ma smykałkę do biznesu i bardzo szybko się uczy. W przyszłości będzie wspaniałą panią prezes, gdy razem z Renee odejdziemy na zasłużony odpoczynek – Charlie powiedział dumnie, kładąc na moich ramionach dłonie.

Boże, błagam zabijcie mnie.

- Okej tato, skończ już – speszona powiedziałam szybko. Uparcie wpatrywałam się w podłogę, wszędzie, gdziekolwiek, byle nie na ich twarze.

- Ależ Bello, nie bądź taka skromna. Jestem święcie przekonana, że to co przed chwilą powiedział twój ojciec, jest w stu procentach prawdą – Esme powiedziała łagodnie, uśmiechając się przy tym. Wydawało mi się, że Esme to osoba pełna miłości, ciepła i troski.

Zaryzykowałam i kątem oka spojrzałam na Edwarda, który wrogo na mnie patrzył. O co mu chodziło? Podniosłam dumnie głowę, hardo na niego patrząc. Ma tupet! Jeśli sobie myślał, że będzie mógł bezkarnie patrzeć na mnie i moich rodziców, oraz zachowywać się w ten sposób, to był w błędzie. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami. Nikt nie miał pojęcia o naszej małej rozgrywce. Cullen niechętnie przerwał nasz kontakt wzrokowy, słysząc pytanie mojego ojca. Ha! Wygrałam!

- Edwardzie, czy wiesz już kim chcesz zostać w przyszłości?

- Tak proszę pana. Zaraz po skończeniu szkoły, mam zamiar zapisać się na studia medyczne – uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona ze swojego zwycięstwa. Zaczęłam szybciej oddychać, gdy usłyszałam jego gładki, niczym aksamit głos. Był uprzejmy, ale jego grzeczność była wyuczona, automatyczna.

- Edwardzie, zapomniałeś dodać, że po skończeniu studiów, w ciągu kilku najbliższych lat przejmiesz moją praktykę lekarską – Carlise oznajmił nam z dumą, kładąc rękę na ramieniu syna. Edward uśmiechnął się, ale mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że było to trochę wymuszone.

- Gratuluję wyboru tak szlachetnego zawodu – słysząc ojca musiałam powstrzymać śmiech. Kocham cię tato, ale naprawdę mógłbyś się czasem nie odzywać.

- Wiem, że przyjechaliście tutaj wczoraj późnym popołudniem, ale kiedy zamierzacie zakończyć całą przeprowadzkę? - Esme spytała, rozglądając się po pustym pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowaliśmy.

- Wszystko jak na razie idzie po naszej myśli. Wczoraj nie zdążyliśmy wnieść wszystkich mebli, więc mamy nadzieję, że uda nam się tą sprawę zakończyć już jutro. Dodatkowo musimy wybrać się do sklepów po nowe sprzęty. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy rozpoczniemy remont – mama mówiła to wszystko podekscytowana wraz z przejęciem wymalowanym na twarzy. Spostrzegłam, że twarz Esme z każdym słowem rozjaśniała się.

- Renee, choć jestem na przedwczesnej emeryturze z przyjemnością pomogę ci przy remoncie. Kiedyś byłam projektantką wnętrz, więc na wylot znam wszystkie warte obejrzenia sklepy w Port Angeles oraz Seattle, więc jak? Zgadzasz się?

O nie, niedobrze. Słysząc te __dobre__ wieści oczy mojej matki zaczęły świecić z podekscytowania, jakby była dzieckiem w sklepie ze słodyczami.

- To wspaniale! Znalazłabyś może jutro wolny czas? Och, nie mogę się już doczekać! - Renee złapała pod rękę Esme i razem poszły do salonu, wymieniając się swoimi pomysłami i wizjami na wygląd pokoju dziennego. Ich powrotu nie spodziewałam się zbyt szybko.

- Uff, kamień spadł mi z serca. Muszę podziękować twojej żonie za uratowanie mnie przed gorączką najbliższych zakupów – Charlie wytarł rękawem czoło, powodując śmiech u Carlisle'a.

- Oto i Esme pełna swojej pasji. Nie wydaje mi się by podziękowania były tu potrzebne. Zważywszy na całodobową nieobecność kobiet, co byś powiedział na wyjście do baru starego Crowley'a? Wiesz, będzie to doskonała okazja na poznanie się z innymi – blondyn delikatnie zasugerował.

- To brzmi wspaniale – sądzę, że mogę powiedzieć iż mój tato był ogromnie wdzięczny. Po zaplanowaniu jutrzejszego, wspólnego popołudnia poczułam jak wszelkie bariery między nimi znikają. Charlie i Carlisle rozpoczęli zawziętą dyskusję na temat swojej miłości – baseballu. Omawiali najnowsze mecze i rozmawiali na temat najnowszych statystyk i rankingów, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Myślę, że idealnie się dobrali. W ich przypadku bar szedł w parze z baseballem, więc wydawało mi się, że byłam świadkiem narodzin wielkiej przyjaźni.

Zrobiło się niezręcznie, ponieważ ja i Edward praktycznie nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą żadnego słowa. Obawiałam się relacji jakie zapanują między naszymi rodzicami. Martwiłam się, że zostaną przyjaciółmi i że od nas będą oczekiwać tego samego. Poruszyłam się niepewnie, zauważając że Edward zachował się ta samo. __Nie patrz na niego, nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy! __Powtarzałam w głowie niczym mantrę, jednak to nie dało wymarzonych efektów. Po nieudanej próbie zlustrowałam go całego. Nigdy nie uważałam się za gorszą i brzydszą, ale stojąc przy nim, tak właśnie zaczynałam się czuć. To nonsens, przecież mam swoje zalety!

__- __Więc, w której jesteś klasie? - odchrząknęłam i spróbowałam nawiązać między nami rozmowę. Chciałam złagodzić napięcie. Cullen spojrzał na mnie i bez żadnego powodu zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę myślałam, że nie usłyszę od niego odpowiedzi, jednak myliłam się.

- Ostatniej – rzekł krótko.

- To tak jak ja – brawo Bello, genialna odpowiedź! Nie odezwał się do mnie słowem, tylko bezczelnie przyglądał się na zmianę mnie lub moim rodzicom. Jego wyraz twarzy komunikował mi jasno, abym nie próbował ponownie nawiązywać rozmowy. Ugh! W tej chwili jak nigdy, miałam ochotę skopać mu poważnie tyłek, a potem bezceremonialnie wyprosić go z domu. Z drugiej strony nie chciałam swoim zachowaniem urazić jego miłych rodziców. Miałam nadzieję, że Emmett nie był taki chamski i arogancki. Dlaczego ktoś o tak nieprzeciętnej urodzie musiał mieć taki wstrętny charakter? No i dlaczego czułam gorąco na twarzy, kiedy na mnie patrzył? To takie niesprawiedliwe.

Widząc wracające z salonu Esme i Renee, westchnęłam z ulgą.

- Więc tak jak uzgodniłyśmy, punkt dziewiąta rano? – mama zapytała odprowadzając kobietę do drzwi.

- Jak najbardziej aktualne. Wiesz, w sumie to nie mogę się już doczekać – pani Cullen odpowiedziała szybko przejawiając te same emocje, co moja matka. Ojciec Edwarda nie żartował, mówiąc że to jej pasja. - Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, dajcie nam od razu znać, a postaramy się pomóc. Do zobaczenia jutro, Renne – odwróciła się do mnie i z uśmiechem poklepała mnie po ramieniu. - Bello, szczęśliwego pierwszego dnia w szkole. Wiem, że ci się tam spodoba. Jeśli będziesz mieć jakieś pytania, Edward z pewnością chętnie ci na nie odpowie.

Spojrzałam w kierunku Edwarda, w momencie kiedy posłał mi krzywy uśmiech, oznajmiający coś wprost przeciwnego do słów Esme. __Zapamiętać. Unikać Edwarda Cullena za wszelką cenę. __Spojrzałam na panią Cullen i wybąkałam ciche podziękowanie. Po wymianie miłych słów i pożegnań, drzwi wejściowe zostały zamknięte. Odetchnęłam głęboko.

- Cullenowie wyglądają na wspaniałych i pomocnych ludzi! Jakby tego było mało, Esme ma bardzo ciekawy pomysł na urządzenie salonu – moja mama powiedziała.

- Zgadzam się z tobą, w pierwszej kwestii. Zostawię paniom ten zaszczyt i przyjemność, związaną z urządzaniem domu – tato uśmiechnął się i poszedł na górę. Wkrótce usłyszałam, że niektóre obiekty były przesuwane. Intensywnie zastanawiałam się nad powodem, dlaczego Edward potraktował mnie tak źle. Jego twarz nie chciała __wyjść __z mojej głowy i nie mogłam na niczym się skupić.

- Bello jesteś dziś taka cicha – powiedziała mama, wyrywając mnie z myśli. Nie chcąc się zdradzić, udałam głupią.

- Naprawdę jestem?- zapytałam

- Owszem. Wyglądasz jakbyś się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiała – w odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami. - Ten Edward to całkiem przystojny chłopak – Renee powiedziała chytrze, jakby coś sugerując. Słysząc to wybałuszyłam oczy i zarumieniłam się.

- Mamo! Tylko nie próbuj mnie swatać - krzyknęłam, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, cmoknęła mnie w policzek i poszła do kuchni. Zdecydowałam, że pomogę jej przy rozpakowywaniu niektórych z rzeczy.

Reszta dnia minęła bardzo szybko. Kabel od internetu nie został jeszcze podłączony, więc byłam odcięta od mojego wirtualnego świata. Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca wróciłam do pokoju . Desperacko pragnęłam porozmawiać z EC, ale nim nie było to możliwe. Może za kilka dni... Być może on zrozumie zachowanie Edwarda Cullena i co najważniejsze, może będzie mógł mi jakoś pomóc. Co ja mówię! Na pewno poradzimy sobie z całą sytuacją i damy Edwardowi w kość. Trzeba tylko szybko i dyskretnie działać, aby niczego się nie spodziewał.

Przebrałam się i skierowałam do łazienki, by po raz kolejny umyć zęby i twarz. Gdy ponownie wróciłam do pokoju złapałam „Wichrowe Wzgórza", położyłam się na materacu i zaczęłam czytać powieść. Starałam się nie myśleć o jutrzejszym dniu w nowej szkole, ale nawet miłość Katarzyny i Heathcliffa nie potrafiła uspokoić moich rozszalałych myśli.

Nie miałam pojęcia ile czasu leżałam, jednak wkrótce zrobiłam się senna. Starałam się nie zwariować na myśl o jutrzejszym dniu, a sen był idealną ucieczką przed stresem. Na szczęście mój iPod ładował się cały dzień, więc nie musiałam się martwić przerażającą ciszą, która otoczy mnie w nocy.

Zapaliłam światło w pokoju i schodząc z łóżka popatrzyłam za okno. Zamarłam, widząc Edwarda Cullena bez koszulki. Wolno i chicho podkradłam się do okna, aby mieć lepszy widok. Wiedziałam, że robię źle, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Wyglądało na to, że jego pokój znajdował się naprzeciwko mojego. Tymczasem mój __miły __sąsiad przygotowywał się do snu.

Zadrżałam przypominając sobie wczorajszą sytuację, kiedy ujrzałam poruszenie się zasłon i coś brązowego, co było... jego włosami. - _On mnie cały czas obserwował ___–__ szepnęłam w głuchą ciemność. __Tak jak ty, to teraz robisz __– jakiś głos odezwał się w mojej głowie.

Cholera!

Niczego nieświadomy Edward podszedł do biurka, usiadł na krześle i uruchomił swój komputer, przysuwając go bliżej siebie, tak że nie byłam w stanie zobaczyć, co działo się na ekranie. Parę sekund później okropny grymas wykrzywił jego twarz. Wydawał się być czymś rozczarowany, jakby brakiem czegoś.

Jednym ruchem zatrzasnął laptopa, wstał i prawie się przewrócił ponieważ zahaczył nogą o krzesło. Uważnie przyjrzałam się jego napinającym mięśniom.

- Boże, on ma coś wspólnego ze mną – oznajmiłam przestraszona, uparcie dalej go podglądając. Nagle odwrócił się twarzą w stronę okna i mogłam przysiąc, że nasze oczy przez ułamek sekundy się spotkały. Spanikowałam i rzuciłam się na podłogę sypialni. Cholera! Widział mnie? Spokojnie Bello, tylko spokojnie. Boże! Teraz pewnie myśli, że jestem zboczona, czy coś podobnego.

__Cóż, w końcu obserwowałaś go, gdy półnagi paradował w swoim pokoju – __ogr! Znowu ten nieprzyjemny głos w mojej głowie. __Przecież jestem tylko człowiekiem! Dziewczyną! Nastolatką! __Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie uklękłam. Bardzo ostrożnie zerknęłam w stronę jego okna, ale zobaczyłam zgaszone światło. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie dobijał się do moich drzwi żądając wyjaśnień, albo co gorsza... Nie dzielił się ze światem informacją, że go podglądałam. Rozmowa na ten temat z moimi rodzicami byłaby... naprawdę interesująca.

__Przykro mi tato, ale będę stawiać sprzeciw, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu chcę cieszyć swoje oczy. Zresztą, jak ty byś się zachował w takiej sytuacji?__

O tak. Z Charlie'm zdecydowanie by tak gładko nie poszło. Miałam zaś wrażenie, że Renee nie miałaby mi tego za złe, że nie gniewałaby się zbyt długo. Zawsze starała się wprowadzić do mojego życia, kogoś kto zacząłby dla mnie znaczyć coś więcej. Osobiście wychodziłam z założenia, że na miłość trzeba poczekać aż sama przyjdzie. Faceci, pomińmy ten temat. Nie byłam zainteresowana Edwardem Cullenem, a o miłości nie mogło być mowy. Dobra może odrobinę się nim interesowałam, ale facet był totalnym palantem i na pewno nie w moim typie.

Potrząsnęłam głową parę razy, wyrzucając w ten sposób absurdalne myśli z mojej głowy. Muszę przestać myśleć o Edwardzie Cullenie! Zgasiłam światło, podpełzłam do materaca, przykryłam się kocem i włączyłam iPoda. EC, błagam nie zawiedź mnie teraz! Delikatne dźwięki muzyki fortepianowej wypełniły mój umysł. Zasnęłam wyjątkowo szybko. Dziękowałam Bogu za talent jakim EC został obdarzony. Bez mojej zgody, w moich snach pojawiły się przenikliwe szmaragdowo zielone oczy, a ja za żadną cenę nie chciałam się obudzić.

Hmm... to interesujące.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

****1 ****- Wiersz tak naprawdę został napisany został przez ****Bashyam'a Narayanan'a****. W tłumaczeniu mogą wystąpić błędy i niedogodności, bo z braku dostępnego tłumaczenia w internecie przetłumaczyłam go sama.

****2**** - ****pluton**** - pierwiastek chemiczny z grupy aktynowców w układzie okresowym. Jego nazwa pochodzi od karłowatej planety Pluton.

****3**** - ****savoir vivre ****- zasady dobrego wychowania


	4. Śliczny Chłopiec i Hershey Kisses

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****. **

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Link do porfilu autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest!

**Tłumaczenie: **angie337

**Beta: **Lenka_Outsider

**Pełny opis:**

Mimo że, Bella Swan codziennie otoczona jest przyjaciółmi, czuje się samotna. Nie ma _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół, a nikt z otaczających jej ludzi nie zna jej naprawdę. Jej prawdziwym przyjacielem jest chłopak _online_, chłopak którego nie spotkała w realnym życiu; osoba o nieznanym imieniu, której zwierza się ze wszystkich marzeń i tajemnic. Gdy przeprowadza się ze słonecznego San Francisco do małego miasteczka Forks, stwierdza że jej stosunki z nowym sąsiadem, Edwardem Cullenem, nie należą do najlepszych. Gdy konflikt z sąsiadem wciąż trwa, dziewczyna szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela online. Niespodziewanie jej dwa światy, _online_ i _offline_, zaczynają się ze sobą zderzać.

* * *

><p><strong>AT** Po długiej przerwie ponownie zapraszam do czytania nowego rozdziału tego oto tłumaczenia. Mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie zniechęcił ;)

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY<br>**

**Śliczny chłopiec i Hershey Kisses0**

**(BPOV)**

Rano obudził mnie nieprzyjemny dźwięk budzika. Chcąc nie chcąc, doczłapałam się do torby, i marudząc zaczęłam przeszukiwać jej zawartość. Czym prędzej wyłączyłam to cholerne ustrojstwo. Miałam paskudny humor, spowodowany tym, że najzupełniej w świecie się nie wyspałam. Byłam zdenerwowana ponieważ śniłam o Edwradzie Cullenie. Kurczę, co to ma być? Spędziłam w jego obecności dobrych, stresujących trzydzieści minut, i zaraz po tym moja podświadomość traktuje go jak jakąś obsesję. Dlaczego? Może dlatego że, ma piękną twarz. Uff, dobrze że Adonis był jedynie ładny. O czym ja myślę do cholery? Przecież Cullen to totalny dupek…

_ To jednak nie zabrania mi na niego patrzeć! _- podpowiedział obcy głos w moich myślach. Zmarszczyłam brwi i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego pojawił się dopiero teraz, tu w Forks, a nie w San Francisco. Wspaniale, właśnie zaczęłam tracić zdrowy rozsądek.

Próbując otrząsnąć się z tych głupich rozmyślań złapałam czyste ubrania i poszłam do łazienki. Po drodze, spojrzałam przez okno. Na szczęście, lub niestety, Edwarda już nie było. Westchnęłam i wróciłam do rutynowych, porannych czynności. Zdecydowałam się włożyć parę białych spodni i ciemnoczerwoną bluzkę, a wysuszone włosy związałam w kucyka. Chwyciłam plecak i zeszłam na dół.

Kiedy weszłam do kuchni, śniadanie było już gotowe. Mmm jajecznica i tosty... pychota. Moi rodzice siedzieli przy stole, o czymś rozmawiając.

- Dzień dobry – przywitałam się i szybko zabrałam się za jedzenie. Nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu, a nie chciałam się spóźnić już pierwszego dnia szkoły.

- Dobry – odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

- Jesteś podekscytowana dzisiejszym dniem? - Renee, zapytała wesoło.

Zanim ponownie zabrałam głos, wzięłam łyk soku pomarańczowego.

- Niezbyt szczególnie - odpowiedziałam bez przekonania.

- Dlaczego?

- Czemu o to pytasz? Jestem nową dziewczyną w małym miasteczku, rok szkolny zaczął się już dawno, a dziś czeka mnie pierwszy dzień w szkole. Nie mam żadnych powodów do szczęścia. Mamo, to będzie piekło.

- Bello, nie przesadzaj – zbeształa mnie. W reakcji na jej słowa wywróciłam oczami. Skończywszy śniadanie, brudne naczynia włożyłam do zlewu. - Muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia wieczorem! - powiedziałam i czym prędzej czmychnęłam z kuchni.

- W porządku. Szczęśliwego pierwszego dnia w szkole dzieciaku – Charlie odpowiedział unosząc wzrok znad jakiś papierów.

Wskoczyłam do samochodu, ale zanim ruszyłam, dokładnie przeanalizowałam mapkę Forks, którą wydrukowałam przed wprowadzeniem się tutaj. Na szczęście szkoła znajdowała się niedaleko. Zostało mi piętnaście minut by tam dojechać. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio się tak denerwowałam. Na było za dużego ruchu, co znacznie ułatwiało mi jazdę samochodem. Chciałam być wcześniej w szkole, ponieważ miałam do załatwienia kilka spraw w sekretariacie.

Budynek sekretariatu był duży i rzucający się w oczy. Znajdowała się przed nim duża i ładna rabata kwiatowa. Wyglądało to dobrze, a co najważniejsze, bujne i kolorowe kwiatki były odmianą dla nudnej zieleni Forks. Kiedy weszłam do sekretariatu od razu skierowałam się w stronę kobiety i jej miejsca pracy. Tabliczka na jej biurku głosiła, że nazywa się Pani Cope. Chrząknęłam, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Kobieta przeniosła spojrzenie z komputera na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

- Witam kochanie, w czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytała uprzejmie.

- Jestem Isabella Swan, i dzisiaj rozpoczynam tutaj naukę.

Jej twarz rozświetliła się z uznaniem. - Och tak, spodziewałam się ciebie dzisiaj. Zaraz, zaraz... Gdzie ja to położyłam twój plan lekcji? - wymamrotała do siebie, i rozpoczęła przeszukiwanie różnych segregatorów. Parę razy strzeliłam palcami u rąk, w myślach ją pospieszając. - O mam! To twój plan lekcji, mapka szkoły dzięki której z łatwością znajdziesz odpowiednią klasę. Ten ostatni arkusz musi być podpisany przez każdego nauczyciela i musisz mi go przynieść z powrotem, po ostatniej lekcji– powiedziała pani Cope , po kolei wręczając mi każdy z papierów do rąk.

- Okej, dziękuję.

- Nie ma problemu moja droga. Mam nadzieję że spodoba ci się tutaj – odpowiedziała i ponownie zwróciła się w stronę komputera, wracając do swojej pracy. _No to by było na tyle_ - pomyślałam, wychodząc. Dziś w planie miałam biznes, rachunki, przerwę na lunch, biologię i wf. Zapowiadały się istne tortury, ale musiałam dać radę. To tylko jeden rok, nawet już niecały. Po raz kolejny tego dnia potrząsnęłam głową, i zerknęłam na jutrzejsze lekcje. Język angielski, historia, przerwa na lunch, francuski i... filozofia? To jedyny przedmiot którego nie miałam w San Francisco. Jak nic to sprawka Renee. Trudno jakoś to przeżyję. Zatapiając się w rozmyślaniach zapomniałam, że stoję na środku korytarza. Przywołałam się więc do porządku, kopnęłam mentalnie w tyłek i ruszyłam na poszukiwanie pierwszej klasy.

Kiedy przechodziłam przez szkolny kampus, zwróciłam rozejrzałam się po parkingu, który był już prawie cały pełny. Nie musiałam się jakoś specjalnie rozglądać, by zauważyć jak inni zatrzymują się i bezceremonialnie się na mnie gapią. Krępujące spojrzenia, atakowały mnie ze wszystkich stron. Speszona przyspieszyłam kroku. Na szczęście, nikt nie był na tyle odwagi, aby mnie zaczepić. Niedługo potem znajdowałam się na suchym korytarzu, w odpowiednim budynku. Co dziwne, bez problemu znalazłam odpowiednią klasę. _Może nie będzie tak źle_ - pomyślałam

I właśnie wtedy go zauważyłam. Edward Cullen siedział z tyłu klasy w towarzystwie innego chłopaka o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Rozmawiali, co chwila na mnie zerkając. Wyprostowałam się i odważnie weszłam do sali, kierując się w stronę nauczyciela.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - spytał nauczyciel.

- Mam to dać panu do podpisania – powiedziałam szybko, pokazując mu odpowiednią kartkę.

- Oczywiście panno Swan. Zapomniałem, że to dziś jest dzień kiedy masz się u nasz pojawić. Ja nazywam się Laver. – nie wiedząc co mu odpowiedzieć, zdecydowałam się na skinięcie głową. Mężczyzna chwycił za pióro i podpisał się w odpowiednim miejscu. - W porządku. Znajdź sobie wolne miejsce, i spróbuj za nadrobić materiał, okej? - spytał uprzejmie. Niemal roześmiałam się na myśl o nadrabianiu zadań, ponieważ nie sądziłam aby uczył czegoś czego nie przerabiałam w poprzedniej szkole.

Zauważyłam że miejsce obok dziewczyny z ciemnymi włosami i okularami jest puste, więc postanowiłam przysiąść się do niej. Dziewczyna posłała mi nieśmiały uśmiech, który odwzajemniłam. - Cześć, jestem Angela – powiedziała cicho, podając mi rękę na powitanie. Niepewnie ją uścisnęłam i lekko potrząsnęłam.

- Bella – powiedziałabym coś więcej, ale pan Lever rozpoczął lekcje.

- Okej ludzie, zakładam że wszyscy odrobili pracę domową, którą zadałem w ten weekend – rozejrzałam się po sali, widząc jak wiele uczniów wierciło się na swoich miejscach i unikało kontaktu wzrokowego z nauczycielem. Wychodziłam z założenia, że pan Lever celowo przyjął taką taktykę. Uśmiechnął się lekko, choć wydawał się być obojętny na zmieszanie, które pojawiło się wśród uczniów. - Dzisiaj będziemy rozmawiać o klasyfikacji biznesu. Istnieje wiele rodzajów przedsiębiorstw, i dlatego istnieje wiele podziałów firm. Czy ktoś może mi wymienić, dziewięć najczęstszych kwalifikacji? - zapytał rozglądają się po klasie.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. - Nikt? No dalej, to nie jest takie trudne – zachęcał. Miałam właśnie podnieść rękę i omówić dziewięć tych sposobów, kiedy usłyszałam _jego_ głos.

- Finanse i informacje dotyczące przedsiębiorstwa, to dwa – Edward powiedział pewnie.

- Ma pan racje, panie Cullen. Pamiętasz jeszcze jakieś? - zapytał, patrząc z wiarą na innych uczniów. Chciał w ten sposób zachęcić ich do mówienia. Spojrzałam w bok i zobaczyłam jak Edward kiwa przecząco głową, patrząc na pana Levera przepraszająco.

- Dobrze, doceniam to, że przynajmniej ty jeden, starałeś się wykonać zadanie w weekend – powiedział z wyrzutem, powodując że twarze niektórych wykrzywiły się w grymasie. Wziął głęboki wdech i wiedziałam, że zrezygnowany zamierza odpowiedzieć. Moja ręka natychmiast wystrzeliła w górę. Popatrzył się na mnie zdziwiony. - Tak panno Swan?

- Finanse, informacje, rolnictwo i górnictwo, producenci, nieruchomości, sprzedawcy i dystrybutorzy, usługi, transport i usługi komunalne – wymieniłam jednym tchem. Nauczyciel spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Słucham?

- Pytał pan o dziewięć kwalifikacji, więc odpowiedziałam – wzruszyłam ramionami. Wydawało mi się, że kącki jego ust uniosły się lekko ku górze.

- Bardzo dobrze panno Swan. Jestem pod wrażeniem – odparł z uśmiechem i odwrócił się tyłem do klasy. - Dobrze, dzisiaj zajmiemy się pięcioma z dziewięciu kwalifikacji, a w środę będziemy kontynuowali omawianie pozostałych czterech. Panno Swan, czy wie pani jak brzmi pełna nazwa wykazu działalności gospodarczej?

Uśmiechnęłam się i kiwnęłam głową. Miło było wiedzieć, że sprawiłam mu radość swoją wcześniejszą odpowiedzią. Czułam się dumnie, i zrobiłam się pewniejsza siebie. - NAICS, North American Industry Classification System**1** - Pan Laver odwrócił się twarzą do klasy, posyłając mi uśmiech. Do końca lekcji siedziałam cicho, zawzięcie notując każde słowo nauczyciela. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek szybko spakowałam swoje rzeczy, jednak nie dosyć aby wyprzedzić w tym Edwarda Cullena, który wyszedł z klasy bardzo się spiesząc. Chłopak, który dzielił z nim ławkę zerknął na mnie, popatrzył w miejscu gdzie zniknął jego sąsiad i opuścił klasę.

- Więc... Co teraz masz, Bello? - Angela zapytała, w czasie kiedy pakowała swoje rzeczy do plecaka.

- Rachunki, a ty? - Miałam ogromną nadzieję, że następną lekcję również będę mogła spędzić w jej towarzystwie. Owszem, zamieniłyśmy ze sobą zaledwie parę zdań, ale wydawała mi się być całkiem miła.

- Hiszpański... – CHOLERA – ale może zobaczymy się później – powiedziała, wyszłyśmy z budynku. Pożegnałam się z Angelą i udałam się do budynku, w którym miałam mieć następną lekcję. Idąc pomiędzy ławkami, doznałam szoku. Machała do mnie jakaś dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Miała atramentowo czarne, krótkie, nastroszone włosy. Była drobna i nie mogła mieć więcej niż metr pięćdziesiąt coś.

Gdy zauważyła, że się jej przyglądam uśmiechnęła się szeroko wskazując wolne miejsce obok, wyraźnie prosząc bym usiadła razem z nią. Zaśmiałam się cicho, i spełniając niemą prośbę dziewczyny, podeszłam do niej.

- Cześć, jestem Alice! - przedstawiła się entuzjastycznie i zamiast uścisnąć moją dłoń, dziewczyna zamknęła mnie w miłym uścisku. Zajęło mi dobrą chwilę uspokojenie się i opanowania szoku. Po paru sekundach siedzenia w milczeniu w końcu znalazłam w sobie odwagę by się odezwać.

- Bella – odparłam. Każdy siedział cicho bo nauczyciel rozpoczął lekcje. Pięć minut później poczułam że ktoś dotknął mojej ręki. Spojrzałam w dół i dostrzegłam małą kartkę. Zerknęłam na Alice, która siedziała uśmiechnięta, choć jej wzrok wpatrzony był w tablicę.

_ Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?_

Musiałam zagryźć wargi, aby się nie roześmiać. Szybko jej odpisałam, uważając aby nie zostać przyłapana przez nauczyciela na gorącym uczynku.

_ Niebieski, a twój?_

_ Żółty! Twój ulubiony zespół?_

_ Muse_ właśnie dzięki EC. Wręcz kazał mi ich słuchać, już wtedy kiedy nie byli jeszcze znani. Teraz nie mogę przestać być mu wdzięczna za ten rozkaz.

_ Paramore. Jeśli mogłabyś wybrać się w daleką podróż, gdzie byś pojechała?_

_ Do Włoch, a ty?_

_ Paryż!_

Kontynuowałyśmy tą _rozmowę_, co było bardzo fajne i zabawne. Alice zadawała bardzo proste pytania, a odpowiadanie na nie, było przyjemnością. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, karteczka zniknęła w ekspresowym czasie z naszego stolika. Ledwo zdążyłam zarejestrować jak dziewczyna chowa ją do swojej torby. Miałam zapytać o jej niespodziewaną reakcję, gdy zauważyłam że nauczyciel przechodzi obok nas. Niedbale zgarnęłam swoje rzeczy do torby.

- Więc Bello, jesteś osobą która lubi kolor niebieski i chciałaby spędzić chociaż jeden dzień we Włoszech. Chcesz zjeść ze mną obiad? - Alice zapytała wesoło, chichocząc za pewnie widząc moją reakcję. Nie potrafiłam tego wyjaśnić ale naprawdę już lubiłam tą dziewczynę, mimo że ledwo ją znałam.

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i złapała mnie za łokieć, siłą wyprowadzając mnie z klasy. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewałam, że taka mała osóbka może mieć tak dużo siły. Szybkość z jaką wypowiadała słowa, była... imponująca. Całą drogę do stołówki słuchałam jej uważnie. Głównym tematem był jej chłopak, który wedle jej słów był _tym jedynym_. W kolejce po jedzenie stałyśmy kilka minut, a następnie przeszłyśmy do stolika który znajdował się z dala od innych, na uboczu. Alice zawzięcie opowiadała o sukience, którą właśnie projektowała, a ja przysłuchiwałam się jej z ciekawością. Nagle do naszego stolika dosiadł się dobrze zbudowany blondyn.

- Jasper! - wykrzyknęła radośnie, wskakując mu na kolana i obdarzając go bardzo szybkim, acz bardzo namiętnym pocałunkiem. Odwróciłam się, by dać im trochę prywatności.

- Huh. Hej – powiedział czule i widząc jego spojrzenie, domyśliłam się że bardzo ją kocha. Kiedy wreszcie oderwał od niej wzrok spojrzał na mnie. Wyciągnął rękę w moim kierunku. - Przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery. Jasper Whitlock – powiedział grzecznie. Trochę zabawnie to wyglądało, kiedy na kolanach spokojnego chłopaka siedziała nadpobudliwa dziewczyna.

Podałam mu rękę.

- Bella, miło mi cię poznać.

- Mnie również.

- Ej, gdzie jest Edward? Przecież wy nie wytrzymacie ani chwili bez siebie – zapytała, a ja zamarłam. Czy ona powiedziała Edward? Edward, prawda? Może mówi o innych chłopaku, który również ma tak na imię.

- Zapomniał wziąć swojego portfela z szafki, więc poszedł po niego. Powinien tu być za chwilę – Jasper odpowiedział. Chrząknęłam.

- Kim jest Edward? - zapytałam, mam nadzieję, subtelnie.

- Edward Cullen, jest najlepszym przyjacielem Jaspera. Jestem przekonana, że go polubisz, to miły facet – Alice powiedziała sympatycznie nim zabrała się za jedzenie pizzy. Mój żołądek zacisnął się w supeł, a serce zamarło.

- Hmmm – może uda mi się jeszcze wyjść? Sekundę później usłyszałam, jak krzesło obok mnie zostało odsunięte. Nawet nie patrzyłam kto tam siedzi, bo doskonale zdałam sobie z tego sprawę.

- Jak zwykle na czas, Edward. Poznaj proszę moją przyjaciółkę Bellę, jest tutaj nowa. Będzie siedziała z nami do końca roku – Alice rzekła szybko. - Bello, to jest Edward – roześmiała się.

- My już się znamy – Edward powiedział prosto, bez żadnych ogródek. Spojrzałam na niego, i jak się mogłam spodziewać on już na mnie patrzył. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, że Alice zaprosiła mnie do stolika. Byłam zła na niego, za pozbawienie mnie mojego dobrego humoru, którego nabrałam podczas rozmowy z Alice. Postanowiłam, że nie dam mu tej satysfakcji i nie pozwolę zniszczyć mu końcówki dobrego samopoczucia.

- Spotkaliście się? Kiedy? - zapytała Alice.

- Przeprowadziła się do domu obok. Wiesz, do domu gdzie mieszkali państwo Greensides – Edward odpowiedział. Na twarzy dziewczyny i Jaspera wymalowało się zrozumienie.

- O, więc to twoja rodzina kupiła sklep od Newtonów – Jasper zrozumiał. Edward wymamrotał coś pod nosem, czego niestety nie zrozumiałam. Zwęziłam lekko oczy, ale odpowiedziałam.

- Hmm, tak. Moi rodzice mają własną sieć sklepów, która sprzedaje sprzęt rekreacyjny. Postanowili otworzyć tu kolejny sklep – wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Więc dlatego przeprowadziliście się tutaj?

- Tak. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć nikogo, kto w krótkim czasie mógłby tutaj się przenieść i otworzyć sklep, więc rodzice postanowili wziąć się za to sami. Uznali, że przeprowadzka wyszłaby wszystkim na dobre, więc oto jestem – powiedziałam kulawo, słysząc smutek w swoim głosie.

- Skąd przyjechałaś?

- Z San Francisco – uśmiechnęłam się, gdy pomyślałam o domu.

- Wow! Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć Golden Gate! - Alice rzekła podekscytowana.

- To duża zmiana. Musi ci naprawdę tego brakować – Jasper powiedział kojąco.

- Tak, jest – powiedziałam cicho. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale gdy mówiłam o tym w obecności chłopaka Alice, ogarnął mnie spokój. Łatwo się z nim rozmawiało. Edward milczał podczas naszej rozmowy, wyraźnie koncentrując się na jedzeniu.

- Och! Zapomniałam! Jasper, mógłbyś mnie podwieźć w piątek do Seattle w ten weekend, bo muszę jeszcze kupić parę rzeczy na Halloween – Alice wykrzyknęła nagle. Przestraszona podskoczyłam na krześle.

- Nie możesz zabierać mi kumpla co weekend, i wykupywać co roku każdy sklep w Waszyngtonie, bo zbliża się Halloween– Edward zażartował, a Alice pokazała mu język.

- Haha, bardzo śmieszne. Właściwie wpadłam na kilka pomysłów, a muszę zrobić jak najszybciej kolejną wyprawę do Seattle, jeśli mam ze wszystkim zdążyć na czas.

- Znowu będziesz nawiedzać w Halloween? - zapytał. Zastanawiałam się o czym oni mówią.

- Przepraszam, zapomniałam że nie wiesz. Zbieramy pieniądze na nowe książki do biblioteki, a w tym roku dodatkowo podczas Halloween chcemy zbierać pieniądze, ponieważ terminy balu i święta prawie że się pokrywają. Szkoła posłuży nam za straszny dom, a ludzie będą płacić aby dostać się do środka. Myślimy również o grach jak i różnych aukcjach tej nocy. Jestem w ekipie, która zajmuje się projektowaniem wystroju – Alice gadała jak nakręcona. - Hej! Chcesz nam pomóc?

- Nie wiem, Alice. Zawsze pomoc w moim wykonaniu kończy się jeszcze większym bałaganem i pogubieniem połowy rzeczy – odparłam szybko i zgodnie z prawdą.

- Bella proszę! Naprawdę potrzebujemy pomocy, bo jest nas tylko garstka ludzi. Zobaczysz, będziemy się świetnie przy tym bawić chyba że mnie nie lubisz – zadała mi chyba najbardziej bolesny cios prosto w serce. W takiej sytuacji nie mogłam jej powiedzieć _nie_.

- W porządku, zgadzam się. Tylko nie mów później, że cię nie ostrzegałam.

- Dziękuję! Już nawet wiem jaki strój będzie idealnie do ciebie pasować! - otworzyłam usta aby zaprotestować, ale nie dała mi dojść do słowa. - Nieważne co powiesz, i tak zrobię po swojemu.

Jasper uśmiechnął się, a Edward zaśmiał się głośno. - Po prostu się z nią zgódź – rzekł Whitlock. Westchnęłam, ale zdecydowałam się posłuchać rady Jaspera. Alice zaczęła mówić i wyliczać co trzeba i należy zrobić, oraz czego jeszcze brakuje. Jadłam w ciszy przysłuchując się jej wywodowi.

- Więc Bello, jak idzie przeprowadzka? - Alice zapytała słodko, jej oczy analizowały moją reakcję. Jasper również się na mnie patrzył. Jego reakcja tak podobna do dziewczyny, była opóźniona tylko o kilka sekund. Oni naprawdę do siebie... pasowali.

- Umm, wszystko dobrze. Nie miałam szansy zrobić wiele, ponieważ parę rzeczy muszę kupić. Na szczęście większość mebli przywiozłam z mojego starego domu, więc mam nadzieję że szybko się z tym uwinę – zakończyłam szybko, nie chcąc dać się wciągnąć w dalsze zbędne dyskusje. Mam dość tego domu.

- Podoba ci się nowy dom i pokój? Widziałam go tylko z zewnątrz, ale wygląda wspaniale! Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy zobaczę go od środka. Mogę ci pomóc urządzić pokój? - zapytała podekscytowana, podskakując na kolanach biednego Jaspera, który ją trzymał. Otworzyłam usta by jej oznajmić, że wszystko jest dobrze i że jej pomoc jest zbędna, kiedy ktoś nie dał mi dojść do słowa.

- Och, jestem przekonany, że Bella już pokochała swój pokój jak i widok za oknem. Paroma rzeczami jest już pewnie nawet zainteresowana… – Cullen odezwał się, odbierając mi całą pewność siebie. Jego oczy błyszczały psotnie. Co on do cholery miał na myśli?

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, a moje policzki zapłonęły kiedy zorientowałam się o czym mówi. Widział mnie, jak przyglądałam się mu zeszłej nocy. Niech mnie krew zaleje! Teraz! Zaraz! Boże! Błagam! Jasper i Alice spoglądali to na mnie, a to na Edwarda nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Cullen uśmiechał się szeroko, drwiąc ze mnie. DUPEK!

Odchrząknęłam parę razy, starając się nie pokazywać jak zareagowałam na jego słowa. W środku umierałam z upokorzenia. - Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że mój pokój jest... hmmm... słodki, blady i dość zwykły. Niektórych widoków z San Francisco mi nie brakuje, a za niektórymi strasznie tęsknię. Co nie znaczy, że niektóre tutejsze widoku nie są imponujące, nie wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak to właśnie przypomina mi, że jak najszybciej muszę kupić zasłony do pokoju – odparowałam atak z samozadowoleniem, kierując złowrogi uśmiech na niego. Byłam świadkiem, jak mruży oczy. Punkt dla mnie!

Jasper zachichotał. - Forks nie jest takie złe.

- Och wiem, ale chodzi mi głównie o otoczenie wokół domu. Jak wcześniej wspomniałam, ono wcale nie jest imponujące – odparłam. Edward wyglądał jak gdyby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale zadzwonił dzwonek który oficjalnie zakańczał przerwę na lunch. - Dzięki Bogu – mruknęłam cicho.

- Bello, jakie masz jeszcze dziś lekcje? - zapytała Alice, zeskakując z kolan Jaspera i chwytając swoje rzeczy.

- Umm, mam biologie i gimnastykę – widziałam jak Edward zesztywniał i przy pakowaniu rzeczy do plecaka użył zbyt wiele siły niż to było konieczne. Czy on przypadkiem nie choruje na zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe**2**?

- To świetnie, przynajmniej będziesz mieć kogoś z nas w klasie. Kurczę, chciałabym żeby wypadło na mnie – Alice żachnęła się.

- Co to znaczy, _kogoś z nas w klasie? - _zapytałam, jak Edward wyminął mnie i prawie galopem skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Jasper spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony, podczas gdy Alice cmoknęła go w policzki. Zaraz potem już go nie było.

- Chodzi mi o Edwarda – powiedziała uprzejmie. Kiedy to usłyszałam prawie się potknęłam. Nie róbcie sobie ze mnie żartów! Mam dzisiaj z nim trzy lekcje, w tym najgorszy... wf! Stłumiłam w sobie jęk. Los jest taki okrutny! Po wymianie numerów komórkowych ja i Alice rozstałyśmy się. Szybko weszłam do sali, podchodząc do nauczyciela z prośbą o podpisanie arkusza. Oddając kartkę, biolog wskazał mi miejsce, które mam zająć. Uniosłam wzrok i jęknęłam. Edward Cullen! Co jest, do cholery? Dlaczego nie mogę się pozbyć tego faceta?

Usiadłam i za wszelką cenę unikałam jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego z moim partnerem laboratoryjnym.

- Dzisiaj rozpoczniemy anatomię człowieka, która będziemy kontynuować przez najbliższe kilka tygodni – nauczyciel zaczął mówić. Przechodził między ławkami, kładąc na każdej z nich ilustrację przedstawiającą wnętrze człowieka i budowę czaszki.

- Hmmm, jestem pewny że to twój ulubiony dział – Edward odezwał się. Nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi, ponieważ każdy rozmawiał ze swoim partnerem lekcyjnym.

- Niby dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytałam nie patrząc na niego.

- Wydaje mi się, że interesujesz się anatomią człowieka. Mam rację zgadując, że nie jeden raz brałaś udział w różnych badaniach, oczywiście poza szkołą? – spytał niby niewinnie. Czyżby on _coś_ mi sugerował! Spojrzałam na niego, kiedy on wciąż się na mnie patrzył. Chrząknęłam.

- Ten dział jest jak najbardziej w porządku. Nie wspominając już o pomocach naukowych, które bez trudu można znaleźć wszędzie indziej, tylko nie tu. Właściwie, to nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będziemy rozmawiali o genetyce. Dokładnej chodzi mi o różne zaburzenia DNA. Myślę, że to wyjaśni mi kilka rzeczy – uśmiechnięta ze swojej odpowiedzi zerknęłam na niego i zobaczyłam jak marszczy brwi. Zdecydowanie nadęty palant. Edward nie miał szansy by mi się ogryźć, ponieważ nauczyciel rozpoczął omawiać temat. Chociaż nie odzywaliśmy się i nie gapiłam się na niego, byłam doskonale świadoma jego bliskości. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek podobnie jak po lekcji biznesu, chłopak szybko się spakował i jako jeden z pierwszych opuścił klasę.

Po biologii udałam się do nauczyciela wf. Niestety łysiejący mężczyzna nie mógł znaleźć żadnego stroju w moim rozmiarze, więc zostałam zmuszona do ćwiczenia w za dużych ubraniach. Szybko się przebrałam i weszłam na salę gimnastyczną, cierpliwie czekając na dalsze polecenia. Wyglądało na tu, że w tej szkole lekcja wf-u była koedukacyjna**3**, co zdziwiło mnie równie mocno jak niewielka liczba uczniów.

W pomieszczeniu panował gwar. Siatka była już rozstawiona, a kilka osób odbijało piłkę. Wszyscy zostaliśmy podzieleni na dwie drużyny. Gdy rozpoczął się mecz starałam się trzymać z dala od piłki. Nie rozumiałam tego całego hałasu o chęć wygrania meczu. W pewnym momencie kiedy piłka leciała prosto na mnie, odbiłam ją i przez przypadek uderzyłam dziewczynę, w efekcie uczennica warknęła na mnie. Miała na imię Lauren, i zdecydowanie przesadziła z makijażem.

Znajdowałam się z tyłu boiska, kiedy piłka po raz kolejny poleciała w moją stronę. Broniąc się odepchnęłam ją ręką, przy okazji uderzając jakiegoś chłopaka w tył głowy. Cholera! Podbiegłam do niego. - Oww!

- Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, nic ci nie jest? - zapytałam szybko i chwyciłam piłkę w dłonie. Chłopak odwrócił się, ręką dotykając miejsca gdzie przez przypadek go uderzyłam. Miał blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, a jego twarz wciąż miała trochę dziecięcego wyrazu. To właśnie z nim Edward rozmawiał i siedział na lekcji biznesu.

- Nic się nie martw, wszystko jest okej. Jesteś Isabella, prawda?

- Po prostu Bella – powiedziałam i uścisnęłam jego dłoń.

- Jestem Mike. Mike Newton – uśmiechnął się, a ja poczułam jak moje oczy się rozszerzają. Newton. To od jego rodziny moi rodzice kupili sklep. Między nami zapanowała swego rodzaju niezręczna cisza. Byłam wdzięczna kiedy jeden z zawodników mojej drużyny zawołał mnie. No tak, gra się zatrzymała, bo trzymałam piłkę.

Reszta wf-u minęła zbyt wolno, jak dla mnie. Po skończonych zajęciach prawie biegłam do samochodu, bo jak najszybciej chciałam znaleźć się w domu. Miałam trochę pracy domowej, z którą szybko się uporam. Zdecydowanie więcej poświęcenia i energii będzie wymagać ode mnie dalsze rozpakowywanie. Wiedziałam, że moja mama i Esme pojechały dzisiaj na zakupy, jednak nie miałam bladego pojęcia czy już wróciły. Kiedy otwierałam drzwi od swojego auta, niebezpiecznie szybko przejechało obok mnie srebrne volvo. Narzekając pod nosem, na nieodpowiedzialnych kierowców, ruszyłam do domu, zachowując wszystkie przepisy drogowe.

Wjeżdżając na podjazd, w oczy rzuciło mi się srebrne volvo, zaparkowane na podjeździe Cullenów. Jak nic ,samochód należał do Edwarda. Cóż nie wydawał się być najroztropniejszym kierowcą na drodze. O tak, _palant _zdecydowanie miał problem z przestrzeganiem przepisów drogowych. Zaśmiałam się. Nie byłam jakoś specjalnie tym faktem zaskoczona.

- Mamo? Tato? - zawołałam nie otrzymując odpowiedzi. Mój głos echem odbijał się od ścian. Udałam się do swojego pokoju, gdzie usiadłam na materacu i zaczęłam odrabiać prace domowe.

Dzisiejszy dzień nie był taki zły, jak myślałam. Pustym wzrokiem patrzyłam się w przestrzeń, rozmyślając o całym dniu kiedy usłyszałam śmiejącą się Renee, wchodzącą do domu. Sądząc po drugim głosie, musiała jej również towarzyszyć Esme Cullen. Postanowiłam zejść na dół, aby zobaczyć czy nie potrzebują jakiejś pomocy.

Reszta tygodnia potoczyła się w podobny sposób. Kiedy w końcu nadszedł upragniony piątek byłam szalenie szczęśliwa. Alice codziennie zaciągała mnie do swojego stolika, i choć przepadałam za towarzystwem jej i Jaspera, to Edward cholernie działał mi na nerwy. Nigdy nie powstrzymywał się od komentarzy, więc większość czasu spędzaliśmy na dogryzaniu sobie nawzajem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale Alice i Jasper to strasznie bawiło. Na szczęście, nie musiałam siedzieć na biznesie obok Edward. Kiedyś podchodziłam do tego przedmiotu obojętnie, jednak teraz stał się moim ulubionym. Doskonale się bawiłam odpowiadając na każde pytanie nauczyciela, drażniąc w ten sposób mojego sąsiada. Na biologii, wbrew własnej woli musiałam siedzieć z nim w ławce. Nie mam pojęcia co on wyprawiał, ale każdego dnia miał ten sam rozgardiasz na głowie. Stale starałam się trzymać ręce przy sobie, żeby mu ich nie przyczesać.

Lekcje wychowania fizycznego, były zajęciami, przez które, notorycznie kończyłam dni wielkim fiaskiem. Prawdopodobnie dzisiaj przebiłam już wszystko. Nie dość, że uderzyłam mojego partnera, to na dodatek gdy chowaliśmy rakiety do badmintona nogami zahaczyłam o nie nogą i upadłam na posadzkę. Gdyby tego było mało, całemu zdarzeniu przyglądał się Edward. Zachował się dziwnie. Wzdrygnęłam się, przypominając sobie jego minę.

~*~ _RETROSPEKCJA_~*~

_ Szybko przebrałam się w strój, szczęśliwa że nauczycielowi udało znaleźć się ubranie w moim rozmiarze. Pomimo nienawiści do wszelkiego sportu, weszłam do sali tortur. Było mi strasznie żal moich koleżanek, które ubolewały nad tym, jak bardzo są grube, chociaż w rzeczywistości miały idealnie zbudowane sylwetki. Śmiesznie było słuchać ich pojękiwać i żalów. Myślę, że to jedyna zabawna rzecz na sali gimnastycznej._

_ Usiadłam na trybunach, opierając łokcie o kolana. Byłam jedną z pierwszych osób na sali, które zdążyły już się rozkręcić w swoich wygłupach. Nauczyciel znajdował się przy szafce ze sprzętem, z którego wyjmował wszelkiego rodzaju kije, siatki, rakiety i torbę szarf. Mieliśmy grać w badmintona. Wczoraj na zajęciach trener wytłumaczył nam wszystkie zasady, chociaż nie widziałam w tym najmniejszego sensu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że prawie każdy je zna._

_ Leniwie rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy usłyszałam czyjś donośny głos, a następnie śmiech innych. Podnosząc wzrok, spostrzegłam jak Edward w towarzystwie innych chłopaków wchodzi na salę gimnastyczną i kieruje się w stronę trybun, na szczęście w przeciwnym do mnie kierunku._

_ Trener podszedł do nas i odchrząknął._

_- Dobra ludzie, jak się domyślacie dziś będziemy grać w badmintona. Dobierzcie się w pary i chwyćcie rakiety. No dalej, do roboty. Macie dziesięć minut, potem na mój gwizdek zaczynacie grę – powiedział szybko. Po jego słowach nastąpiło niemałe zamieszanie, ponieważ ludzie zaczęli wybieranie sobie partnerów, przeważnie osoby o takiej samej płci. Wstałam i powlekając nogami, zastanawiałam się co za biedny człowiek będzie moim partnerem. Cóż, jeśli ktokolwiek odważy się mi to zaproponować. Po minucie pełnej niecierpliwości i zdenerwowania, utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu że sama będę musiała dać sobie radę ze sobą. Udałam się w stronę nauczyciela, gdy zatrzymał mnie chłopak o niebieskich oczach._

_- Hej Bella... Umm... Chcesz być moją partnerką? Mam już nawet rakiety – Mike zapytał nieśmiało, wyciągając ręce by pokazać mi narzędzie śmierci tkwiące w jego dłoniach._

_- Oczywiście, dzięki Mike. Ale jesteś tego pewien? Uwierz mi, ale nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy, nawet jeśli mowa tu o przypadku – zapytałam biorąc rakietę w dłonie i przyglądając się jej uważnie. Choć czułam się jeszcze nieswojo w jego towarzystwie, uważałam go za porządnego faceta. Nie mogłam powiedzieć, że był miły, ponieważ nie miałam pewności czy to aby nie dlatego, że moi rodzice są szefami jego oraz jego rodziców._

_- Nie martw się. Na pewno znajdę jakiś złoty środek – zaśmiał się i zajęliśmy odpowiednie miejsce. Pierwszy zespół tworzyła Lauren Mallory i Jessica Stanley, co było trochę niezręczne. Zdecydowanie Lauren krzywiła się w moją stronę, a Jessica posyłała Mike'owi tęskne spojrzenia. Mallory od początku była ze mną w drużynie, i to właśnie ona dostała ode mnie piłką w twarz i coś mi się wydaje, że dziewczyna nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. Przez jakiś czas gra toczyła się w miarę normalnie, kiedy rozległ się gwizdek trenera. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie jak szybko oddycham i jak bardzo jestem zmęczona. Właśnie w tym momencie Mike posłużył mi za podporę, na której mogłam się opierać do woli. Muszę przyznać że byłam pod wrażeniem jego zachowania. Był moja armią. W ciągu gry udało mi się jeden jedyny raz odbić piłeczkę, i to nic że przeleciałam przez całą salę. Pierwszy raz odbiłam i to się liczyło!_

_ Stwarzaliśmy całkiem zgrany zespół i naprawdę nie było tak źle. Mike pracował na 90 %, i to on odgrywał większą rolę niż ja, jednak gdy udało mi się zdobyć punkt cieszył się razem ze mną. Czułam jak z każdą chwilą moje zaufanie do niego staje się większe. Naprawdę, cieszyłam się, jednak gdy przeszliśmy do następnego seta moje serce zatrzymało się._

_ Patrzył się na mnie Edward i jakiś inny koleś, który myślę że miał na imię Paul. Cullen posłał mi krzywy uśmiech, a jego oczy świeciły się złowrogo. Miałam wrażenie że lada moment chłopak odegra się na mnie za sytuację, która miała miejsce na lekcji biznesu. Pocieszałam się w duchu, że może nie będzie tak źle. Po kolejnej przerwie w grze, uśmiech Edwarda wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. Cała radość, którą uzyskałam podczas gry nagle zniknęła, a mój humor, uległ diametralnej zmianie. Mike był już zmęczony, grając za nas dwoje._

_ Miałam ochotę trzasnąć Edwarda w twarz i sprawić , aby ten uśmieszek z niej zniknął, kiedy zaserwował celując we mnie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale przez pewną chwilę gapił się na mnie przez dobre czterdzieści dwie sekundy. Wiem, bo liczyłam. Nagle czyjaś piłka poleciała w moją stronę. Próbując się za wszelką cenę przed nią bronić postanowiłam ją odbić, w tym samym momencie zareagował również waleczny Mike. Wzięłam spory rozmach i... uderzyłam chłopaka w głowę, naprawdę bardzo mocno._

_- O mój Boże! Mike, nic ci nie jest? Tak bardzo przepraszam! - zaczęłam się szybko tłumaczyć i przepraszać. Newton pocierał głowę w miejscu, w którym go uderzyłam a jego oczy były wilgotne z powodu bólu. To niesprawiedliwe! Już drugi raz w ciągu tygodnia uderzyłam go w głowę! Spojrzałam na drugą stronę siatki i ujrzałam Edwarda i Paula śmiejących się w najlepsze._

_- Tak. Czuję się dobrze. Nic mi nie jest, nie musisz się martwić – chłopak odpowiedział, posyłając mi uśmiech. Boże, naprawdę źle się czułam, z tym że Mike przeze mnie cierpiał. Dlatego kiedy usłyszałam gwizdek nauczyciela rozchodzący się echem po sali gimnastycznej, wręcz krzyknęłam z radości._

_- Odłóżcie rakiety na miejsce. Odłóżcie, a nie rzućcie! - nauczyciel krzyknął za tłumem uczniów._

_- Mike pozwól mi wziąć te rakiety, przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić – powiedziałam sięgając po sprzęt. Widząc, że chciał zaprotestować natychmiast mu przerwałam: - Proszę, to sprawi że poczuję się lepiej – westchnął, ale skinął głową. Kiedy wymruczałam ciche podziękowania, chłopak wstał i trzymając się za głowę wyszedł z sali._

_ Podeszłam do sterty używanych rakiet i skrzywiłam się widząc bałagan. Czy nikt z nich nie słyszał, że mieli je odłożyć na miejsce, a nie byle jak rzucić i odejść? Potrząsnęłam głową i delikatnie odłożyłam dwie rakiety na ogromny stos. Szybko się odwróciłam, co było moim pierwszym błędem. Zaraz po tym, zrobiłam krok w tył czyli błąd numer dwa. Stanęłam na jednej rakiecie i poślizgnęłam się._

_ Upadając, wyciągnęłam ręce przed siebie by choć w najmniejszym stopniu złagodzić upadek. Uderzyłam się lekko w głowę. - Oww – jęknęłam, sprawdzając czy jestem w jednym kawałku. Właśnie zbierałam się do tego, aby się podnieść, kiedy ujrzałam wyciągniętą w moim kierunku dłoń. Podniosłam wzrok, a moim oczom ukazał się... Edward Cullen chcący mi pomóc?_

_ Przeniosłam spojrzenie na jego dłoń, cierpliwie czekając aż zamieni się w piekielnego skropiona, czy coś podobnego. Część mnie była podejrzliwa i zastanawiała się nad tą alternatywną sytuacją. Edward odchrząknął w zniecierpliwieniu, podstawiając swoją dłoń jeszcze bliżej. Westchnęłam, ale chwyciłam go za dłoń, wciąż będąc zszokowana reakcją, jak działa na mnie jego dotyk. Poczułam dziwną aczkolwiek przyjemna elektryczność. Kiedy mi pomógł, zauważyłam że lekko się trzęsie, śmiejąc się cicho. Moja wdzięczność względem niego szybko wyparowała, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się irytacja._

_- Dzięki za pomoc– powiedziałam krótko, i odeszłam w stronę szatni nie racząc obejrzeć się do tyłu._

_- Polecam się na przyszłość – usłyszałam za sobą, a moje tętno przyspieszyło. Biegłam zdesperowana by jak najszybciej się przebrać i znaleźć się w domu._

~*~ _KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI _~*~

Z tego zdarzenia wyszłam cało, nie licząc siniaków na łydkach oraz guza na środku głowy, któremu towarzyszył nieprzyjemny ból. Po raz pierwszy byłam wdzięczna za deszcz. Zimne powietrze, lekko ukoiło bolącą głowę. Kiedy odpaliłam silnik i pojechałam kawałek do przodu, od razu rozbolała mnie głowa i zobaczyłam nadjeżdżające volvo z mojej prawej strony. Wcisnęłam gaz, by usunąć mu się z drogi, a rozwścieczony samochód w ostatnim momencie zdołał zahamować. Przód auta był zaledwie kilka centymetrów od tyłu mojego samochodu.

- Cholera! - krzyknęłam z mocno bijącym sercem. Spojrzałam w lusterku, i zobaczyłam że Cullen robi to samo. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że był tak nieodpowiedzialny. Jeździł jak jakiś pieprzony wariat. Nagle usłyszałam jak trąbi, każąc mi usunąć się z drogi, którą mu blokowałam. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałam chorą przyjemność kiedy robiłam mu na złość. Już otwierał drzwi by wysiąść i mnie zganić za zachowanie kiedy ruszyłam z piskiem opon, zostawiając go na deszczu. Wiedziałam, że to było nietaktowne ale nie mogłam powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, widząc jego wściekły wyraz twarzy. Zachowanie tego gościa budziło we mnie najgorsze uczucia, ale w tym momencie to zła Bella triumfowała. Edward Cullen wydawał się być całkiem sympatycznym chłopakiem, który tylko w stosunku do mnie jest zimny. Nie mogłam pojąć dlaczego traktował mnie jak trędowatą. Im więcej o nim myślałam, tym bardziej moja irytacja rosła. Zdecydowałam, że nie pozwolę mu się tak w przyszłości traktować, a co najważniejsze zbliżyć do siebie. Niech wie z kim zadarł! Sam jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale byłam kimś niepożądanym. Jak to się mówi: nie zna piekło straszliwszej furii nad wściekłość zwiedzonej kobiety.

Gdy wjechałam na podjazd zobaczyła, że samochodu moich rodziców jeszcze nie było, ale nie dziwiło mnie to. Codziennie spędzali w sklepie dużo czasu, choć Renee nie raz się zwalniała, intensywnie pracując nad wystrojem domu. Z dnia na dzień wyglądał on coraz ładniej i jestem pewna, że to głównie dzięki pomocy Esme Cullen. Razem z Renee siedziały do późna, z kieliszkami wina i plotkowały o różnych sprawach. Charlie i Carslie również znakomicie się dogadywali, i czasami nawet dołączali do swoich żon. Nie zdarzało się to jednak zbyt często, ponieważ ciężko pracowali. Zazwyczaj podczas takich sytuacji zamykałam się u siebie w pokoju i odrabiałam lekcje lub czytałam.

Kiedy zaparkowałam swój samochód moja złość na sąsiada, wcale się nie zmniejszyła. Jakby tego było mało, zobaczyłam tego szatana wciąż siedzącego w swoim samochodzie. Chwyciłam torbę z siedzenia pasażera, zawiesiłam ją na ramieniu i wyszłam prosto na mżawkę. Usłyszałam głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi samochodowych, ale nie zadałam sobie trudu by popatrzeć w tamtą stronę. Wbiegłam po schodach, i prawie upadłam na twarz gdy poślizgnęłam się na mokrym kamieniu. Powolutku wykonałam parę manewrów by stać pewniej. Kiedy oddech mi się unormował, nieco wolniej podeszłam do drzwi chcąc uniknąć podobnej sytuacji.

Otwierając drzwi wejściowe, kiedy poczułam, że jestem obserwowana. Dyskretnie rozejrzałam się, a mój wzrok napotkał zielone oczy chłopaka. Cholera, jego głębokie spojrzenie ogłupiało mój umysł, co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało mój gniew. Wiedziałam jak trząsł się lekko, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. Ugh! Nienawidzę go. Byłam zła na siebie, gdy poczułam jak na moich policzkach wykwitają rumieńce.

- Wszystko w porządku Swan? - krzyczał, a jego głos był rozbawiony. Nabijał się z mojej niezdarności, w czym utwierdził mnie jego krzywy uśmieszek, który mówił „_tak, jestem dupkiem, a ty wciąż myślisz, że jestem gorący". _Moje pięści były zaciśnięte i zwisały swobodnie wzdłuż ciała. Okropnie mnie korciło by mu przyłożyć. Wzięłam przykład z Alice i pokazałam mu język, zachowując się jak malutka dziewczynka, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Oczywiście, moje zachowanie w pełni go rozśmieszyło.

_- _Głupi, zarozumiały posiadacz volvo – mruknęłam pod nosem i weszłam do domu. Ściągnęłam mokre ubrania i udałam się do kuchni aby coś przekąsić. W duchu podziękowałam moim rodzicom, że zrobili wielkie zakupy. Przygotowałam sobie małe kanapki i weszłam po schodach do mojego pokoju.

W pomieszczeniu nadal śmierdziało farbą, którą dwa dni temu malowaliśmy pokój. Otworzyłam okno, mając doskonały widok na Edwarda. Nie chcąc dać mu więcej satysfakcji szybko zasłoniłam okna. Byłam wdzięczna, ponieważ moje łóżko jak i biurko zostały złożone. Najbardziej jednak byłam usatysfakcjonowana z Internetu, który będzie od teraz działał bez zarzutu. Wczoraj spędziłam wczoraj wiele godzin na odpisywaniu e-maili do moich przyjaciół, którzy znajdowali się w San Francisco. Byłam jednak zawiedziona, ponieważ EC nie było i nie kontaktował się ze mną.

Położyłam swoją torbę obok biurka i talerz z jedzeniem, nim włączyłam komputer. Uśmiechnęłam się ze szczęścia, ponieważ EC był dostępny!

**ECmusic:**_ Cześć, nareszcie jesteś z powrotem! Już myślałem, że zamierzasz mnie ignorować przez cały czas!_

**Bclassics:**_ No wiesz co, EC! Przecież znasz mnie doskonale! Nigdy Cię nie opuszczę i drżę na samą myśl, co by mogło Ci się przytrafić bez moich rad oraz mądrości. Zostałam podłączona do internetu dopiero wczoraj wieczorem, i to straszne bo nie byłeś online ;)_

**ECmusic:**_ Masz rację, nie wiem co bym bez Ciebie zrobił. Jestem ogromnie szczęśliwy, że wróciłaś, zważywszy na piekło które przeżyłem w tym tygodniu._

**Bclassics:**_ Och, nie mów mi nic o złych tygodniach! Ogłaszam, że piekielna część mojej przeprowadzki została oficjalnie rozpoczęta._

Okej, może przeprowadzka nie była piekłem. Mój sąsiad był szatanem i przybył z piekła.

**ECmusic:**_ Miałem zapytać o to później, ale chcę poznać odpowiedź teraz. Co jest nie tak? Firma przewożąca rzeczy zgubiła twoje książki Jane Austen? Mam nadzieję, że udało się je znaleźć a jak nie to mogę poprosić tatę o załatwienie ludzi, którzy pobiją tych oszołomów._

Nie ma co, miałam szczęście. Zanim się przeprowadziliśmy, ostrzegłam firmę przewożącą nasze rzeczy o drogich konsekwencjach zgubienia moich książek, które oczywiście bezpiecznie leżały na półce.

**Bclassics:**_ To nie jest śmieszne! Jest tutaj Śliczny Chłopak, który doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa! I faktycznie, mam nadzieję że pomożesz mi załatwić z nim sprawę._

**ECmusic:**_ Śliczny Chłopak? Możesz powiedzieć o nim coś więcej? Kim on jest? _

**Bclassics:**_ Śliczny Chłopak, to mój sąsiad. Nie znoszę go! Jest totalnym pompatycznym głupkiem!_

**ECmusic:**_ Haha! Wygląda na to, że siedzimy w tym razem. Moja nowa sąsiadka jest bezduszną złośnicą, więc rozumiem twój ból. Choć dla kogoś kto twierdzi, że go nienawidzi określiłaś go w ciekawy sposób. Czy na pewno nie mylisz pasji ze złością? :P_

**Bclassics:** _Pokażę ci moją prawdziwą pasję. Morderstwo. Na nim._

**ECmusis:**_Wow, ten facet musiał ci naprawdę zaleźć za skórę, że jesteś w stanie względem niego zastosować przemoc. Ciągle jednak jestem ciekaw, dlaczego nazywasz go Ślicznym Chłopcem._

Kiedy czytałam jego odpowiedź zastanowiłam się przez sekundę. Dlaczego go tak nazwałam? Napisałam to bez zastanowienia. _Boże, on nie wygląda tylko dobrze –_ odezwał się głosik w mojej głowie. Zamknij się w końcu!

**Bclassics:**_ Bo dokładnie wydaje się taki być, ale w rzeczywistości tak nie jest._

Dobrze, to oczywiście kłamstwo ale on nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego. Dodatkowo postanowiłam być jeszcze lepszym człowiekiem i nie zdradzić mu prawdziwego imienia tego palanta... Gówno prawda!

**ECmusic:** _I tylko tyle?_

Myślałam chwilę, zanim wpadłam na dobre przezwisko, które nadaje się bardziej niż Śliczny Chłopiec.

**Bclassics:** _Kolonoskopia_**4**

**ECmusic:**_ Kolonoskopia? Czy ja naprawdę chcę usłyszeć uzasadnienie tego przezwiska?_

**Bclassics:**_ Cóż, zawsze zachowuje się jakby miał patyk czy inny drut w tyłku. To by właśnie wyjaśniało jego humorki. Mam zamiar być dla niego życzliwa i poddać go medycznym badaniom._

**ECmusic:**_ LMAO!_**5**_ Classic B, nigdy nie skończysz mnie zaskakiwać! Więc jaki jest ten gość, którego tak bardzo nienawidzisz? Potrzebujesz parę pięści do pomocy?_

Hmmm, już lubię jego ochronę.

**Bclassics:**_ Masz coś na myśli oprócz tego, że żyje? Traktuje mnie jak gówno, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Nie zrobiłam NIC by mu podpaść. Zawsze jest dwulicowy, jego komentarze są obłudne i przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji wyśmiewa mnie. Naprawdę, doceniam twoją ofertę ale nie chcę stracić satysfakcji gdy przyłożę mu osobiście. Jeśli ciągle masz zapał, zapraszam do dopingu i oglądania widowiska ;)_

**ECmusic:**_ To bardzo kusząca propozycja. Mam nadzieję, że zamierzasz sprzedawać bilety, podobnie jak na mecze UFC. Z tego co opisujesz, ten facet to dupek. Jak może ciebie nie lubić? Jesteś wspaniałą osobą i przyjaciółką, a on pewnie nie ma takich osób wokół siebie._

Moje serce stopniało. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał być moim przyjacielem to tylko EC, ponieważ to mu udało wyciągnąć się mnie z pesymistycznego dołka.

**Bclassics:**_ Dzięki, ale ja naprawdę nie wiem co robić. Masz może jakiś pomysł dlaczego gość może mnie nie lubić? Proszę o pomoc! Masz lepszy wygląd do męskiej psychiki!_

**ECmusic:**_ Nie martwi się B, ale niektórzy faceci już tacy są. Może próbuje się zrekompensować za coś niesamowitego co zrobiłaś, co spowodowało że poczuł się od ciebie gorszy. Haha!_

EC walnął z tak zwanej grubej rury. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i nie mogłam nic zrobić, czując jak na moją twarz wpełza szeroki uśmiech.

**ECmusic:**_ Mówię Ci, ignoruj tego głupiego osła, bo wyraźnie nie jest warty twojej uwagi. Ale jeśli kłopoty utrzymają się w dalszym ciągu, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Zastanawiam się czy nie zrobić mu krzywy za pomocą kołka lub czy nie uszkodzić jego kończyn._

Zaśmiałam się, uświadamiając sobie ile by było plusów gdyby razem ze starszym bratem do mnie przyjechali.

**Bclassics:**_ Dzięki, ale na razie będę bacznie obserwować rozwój sytuacji. Jak to dobrze móc ci o tym powiedzieć. Na rodziców nie mam co liczyć, ponieważ uwielbiają jego rodzinę oraz jego samego. Ugh! Myślą, że z niego taki uroczy chłopak, ale gdyby poznali prawdę..._

Nie żartowałam kiedy napisałam, że moi rodzice go kochają, moja matka uwielbiała młodszego Cullena czego nie mogłam zrozumieć. Był dla niej uprzejmy, ale na pewno nie przyjazny. Od czasu pierwszego spotkania, Renee próbowała mnie pchnąć w jego stronę, a nawet jego własna matka zgadzała się na to. Chyba w snach! _Twoich Bells _– wredny głos odezwał się ponownie. Ugh! Nawet mój mózg jest przeciw mnie!

**ECmusic:**_ Cholera, a oprócz Ślicznego Chłopca grożą ci inne rzeczy? Nowa szkoła i miasto są w porządku, czy tak źle jak się tego obawiałaś ;) LOL_

**Bclassics:**_ Nie jest źle, ale najlepiej również nie. Jeszcze trochę czasu mi zajmie dostosowanie się do tutejszej pogody i miasta. Szkoła jest w porządku, zajęcia są dosyć proste, niektóre trochę denerwujące ale mam już szaloną przyjaciółkę i znam jej uprzejmego chłopaka. Mimo że atomówkę roznosi energia jest okej. LOL_

**ECmusic:**_ LOL, to brzmi interesująco. A jak ma na imię?_

**Bclassic:**_ Masz na myśli atomówkę?_

**ECmusic:**_ Tak. Znasz zasady, musisz uzasadnić przezwisko. LOL_

**Bclassics:**_ Cóż dziewczyna przypomina mi ATOMÓWKI, nie mogłam się zdecydować na wybranie jednej, bo naprawdę jest połączeniem wszystkich trzech. LOL :P_

Głównie miała coś z siebie z Bajki. Była niesamowicie słodka, masz nieodparte pragnienie przytulenie się do niej i niekiedy uspokoić jej temperament. Po prostu była inteligentna i elegancka, jak atomówki. Och, i była niziutka ale w pozytywny sposób. Jak można było wybrać jedną spośród Bójki, Bajki i Brawurki?

**ECmusic:**_ Po raz kolejny brzmi to interesująco. Czy pasują do niej również męskie postacie? Na przykład taki Astro Boy z mocami atomówek? LOL_

**Bclassics:**_ Astro Boy, EC błagam! Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! Bailey strasznie się od niej różni, lecz uzupełniają się razem nawzajem. To nie ma znaczenia, ale jest przystojny. LOL_

**ECmusic:**_ Dlaczego używasz jego prawdziwego imienia?_

Huh, o czym on mówi?

**Bclassics:**_ Kogo imienia?_

**ECmusic:**_ Bailey_

**Bclassics:**_ To nie jest jego prawdziwe imię. Nazwałam go Bailey, bo jest gładki i mocny. Jak rozmowa dalej potoczy się w ten sposób, poznasz wszystkie moje sekrety._

**ECmusic:**_ Wow B, nie zastanawiałem się nad pseudonimami w ten sposób. To... imponujące._

**Bclassics:**_ Co mogę powiedzieć, mają fajne charaktery a dzisiaj dodatkowo mam twórczy nastrój. LOL Teraz mówiąc o przezwiskach, powiedz mi coś więcej o Bezdusznej Złośnicy. Na pewno jest bardziej normalna niż mój Śliczny Chłopiec. LOL_

**ECmusic:**_ Nie wiem o niej zbyt wiele. Wiem o jej rodzinie, że jest bogata i nagle niby przeprowadzili się do mojego miasta, uważając że jest ono dla nich idealnym miejscem. Oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, że chcą uciec z tego miasta. Ugh, nienawidzę. Hershey**6** jest duma i wtrąca się we wszystko od pierwszego dnia._

**Bclassics:**_ Hershey?_

Uważam, że to dość dziwne przezwisko, więc jak najszybciej chciałam usłyszeć jego uzasadnienie.

**ECmusic:**_ Tak, lubię Hershey Kisses._

**Bclassics:**_ Dlaczego EC, Hershey Kisses? __O, wiem! Nadałeś jej to przezwisko, ponieważ dziewczyna jest słodka jak czekolada i chcesz jej spróbować! :P Ale po prostu tego nie robisz, bo boisz się co z tego wyniknie. _

**ECmusic:**_ Zamknij się B, to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Kiedy byłem młodszy jadłem wiele tych czekoladek, aż w końcu powstało mi milion dziur w zębach. Ona jest dokładnie taka sama: ładne opakowanie ale za dużo jej obecności skończy się bólem zęba. Niestety szczotkowanie i nitkowanie zębów nie sprawi, że problem zniknie. W szkole spisuje się znakomicie, więc próbuję dać jej do zrozumienia żeby zostawiła mnie w spokoju. Gdziekolwiek pójdę tam i ona się zjawia._

**Bclassics:**_ Mały i ładny pakiet, hmm z tego co mówisz brzmi, że masz coś dla niej._

Pomimo pozoru z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobało mi się pseudonim, które nadał dziewczynie. Męczył mnie również brak jej imienia, opisu wyglądu czy też charakteru. To nie była złość, byłam bardziej rozdrażniona.

**ECmusisc:**_ To nie jest śmieszne B. Ta dziewczyna to koszmar. Jeśli sytuacja utrzyma się na dłużej, sfrustrowany powyrywam sobie wszystkie włosy na głowie._

**Bclassics:**_ Nieee, tylko nie włosy! LOL Jestem zaskoczona, że spotkałeś kogoś, kto jest odporny na twoje widoczne wdzięki i maniery dżentelmena. Czy kiedykolwiek postawiłeś się na jej miejscu? Wiem co to znaczy być nową dziewczyną w mieście, i wiesz mi, ale to jest do bani._

**ECmusic:**_To nie jest nowa, zlękniona dziewczyna B. Ona wchodzi mi w drogę i wkurza mnie. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś co dzisiaj zrobiła. Ugh! No wiesz! Zdrajczyni! A ja myślałem, że jesteś po mojej stronie *rozmyśla*_

Awww, ludzie on ma rację. On nie zrobił nic, a ja staję w obronie jakiejś tam nieznajomej dziewczyny.

**Bclassics:**_ Masz rację, przepraszam. Dobrze wiesz, że stanę w twojej obronie. Jeśli ona dalej będzie taka zła, ogolę jej czubek głowy na łyso w celu dopasowania do Ciebie! Haha!_

**ECmusic:** _Hmm, dwie dziewczyny walczące o mnie. Podoba mi się ten obraz._

**Bclassics: **_Świnia!_

**ECmusic:**_Przecież... żartuję! Więc co doradzisz mi coś w postępowaniu z Hershey?_

_ Stop ją w kuchence mikrofalowej _– pomyślałam. Czekaj! Co się dzieje, do diabła?

**Bclassics:**_ Hmm, nie wiem za bardzo co. Staraj się ją ignorować i czasami rzucać wyzwania, uwierz mi lub nie ale nikt nie lubi być gorzej traktowany ;) Coś mi się wydaje, że musimy przestać rozmawiać na ten temat, przynajmniej na razie. Jak zawsze wspólnymi siłami coś wymyślimy. Jestem tego pewna._

**ECmusic:**_ Prawda._

**Bclassics:**_ Więc, koniec o irytujących sąsiadach! Skończyłeś już ten specjalny projekt?_

**ECmusic:**_ Jeszcze nie._

**Bclassics:**_Jesteś już blisko końca? Proszę, spręż się bo nie mam czego słuchać._

**ECmusic:**_Cierpliwość jest cnotą, B._

**Bclassics:**_ Wkręcaj mnie dalej, ale ja chcę tą piosenkę LOL Proszę daj mi jeszcze jedną wskazówkę, miałam taki zły tydzień..._

**Ecmusisc:**_ Haha, ludzie! Ten Śliczny Chłopiec ma rzeczywiście zły wpływ na Ciebie. Jednak nie sądzę, abyś była zdolna do użycia przemocy. Uważam, że będzie lepiej jeśli nie będziesz dusić w sobie gniewu. Sądzę, że jedna podpowiedź nie zaszkodzi. Pomyśl, tytuł wiersza to jeden wyraz._

**Bclassics: **_Co mogę poradzić na to, że koleś ma zły wpływ na ludzi? Tak czy inaczej, wszyscy inni są dla mnie mili i przyjacielsko nastawieni. Tylko taka wskazówka! Czy ty wiesz, że wpędzisz mnie niedługo do grobu?_

**ECmusic:**_ Może :P_

Długo rozmawialiśmy o niczym szczególnym. W międzyczasie EC wpadł na kilka pomysłów jak mam poradzić sobie z Edwardem, a ja nie pozostając mu wdzięczna również rzuciłam mu kilka rad dotyczących traktowania Hershey. Chłopak nie chciał się podzielić szczegółami nad utworem, nad którym ciężko pracował. Okej, postanowiłam nie naciskać i spróbować innym razem. Kiedy rodzice wrócili wciągnęli mnie do malowania pozostałych pomieszczeń. Dzwoniła również Alice, prosząc mnie o pomoc przy planowaniu Halloween, gdy tylko wróci z zakupów. Zgodziłam się bez zarzutów, choć troszeczkę byłam przestraszana, bo Alice ma tendencję do przygotowania istnego szaleństwa. Mimo to, dobrze się czułam mając ją za przyjaciółkę, choć nie zawsze za nią nadążałam.

Kiedy nastała noc uśmiechnęłam się dumna z siebie, że przeżyłam pierwszy tydzień w Forks. Deszcz mocno padał, więc podeszłam do okna chcąc je szybko zamknąć. Światło w pokoju Edwarda było zapalone, a okna zasłonięte. Skrzywiłam się widząc okno chłopaka, równocześnie próbowałam poznać jego tajemnice.

Położyłam się do łóżka i zasnęłam, a w moich snach pojawił się zielonooki _on. _Wkradał się codziennie do moich snów i marzeń, od czasu kiedy go poznałam.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

**0 **- **Hershey Kisses - **to jedne z najbardziej popularnych czekoladek w całych Stanach Zjedoczonych. Hershey Kisses są owinięte folią aluminiową, a ich kształt przypomina łzę ze spłaszczonym dnem. Nazwiązanie do tego będzie później, więc proszę mieć to na uwadze ;)

**1** - **North American Industry Classification System – **(pol. _Statystyczna Klasyfikacja Działalności Gospodarczych w Ameryce Północnej_).

**2** - **Zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe **_**-**__zaburzenia psychiczne. Choroba objawia się, między innymi: przymusem mówienia, zawyżoną samooceną i zwiększoną energią. Czasami leczenie wymaga opieki szpitalnej._

**3** - **Koedukacja - **to w przeciwieństwie do edukacji zróżnicowanej, system wspólnego kształcenia dzieci i młodzieży obojga płci.

**4 - ** **Kolonoskopia** - metoda badania dolnego odcinka przewodu pokarmowego polegająca na oglądaniu wnętrza jelita grubego. Polega ona na wprowadzeniu przez odbyt specjalnego wziernika zakończonego kamerą i przesłaniu obrazu na zewnątrz.

**5 -** **LMAO - **(_Laughing My Ass Off) - ś__miać się do rozpuku_.

Skrót był już wcześniej użyty, więc tylko teraz przypominam co to znaczy ;)


	5. Wszyscy kochają klaunów

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****. **

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Link do porfilu autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest!

**Tłumaczenie: **angie337

**Beta: **Lenka_Outsider

**Pełny opis:**

Mimo że, Bella Swan codziennie otoczona jest przyjaciółmi, czuje się samotna. Nie ma _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół, a nikt z otaczających jej ludzi nie zna jej naprawdę. Jej prawdziwym przyjacielem jest chłopak _online_, chłopak którego nie spotkała w realnym życiu; osoba o nieznanym imieniu, której zwierza się ze wszystkich marzeń i tajemnic. Gdy przeprowadza się ze słonecznego San Francisco do małego miasteczka Forks, stwierdza że jej stosunki z nowym sąsiadem, Edwardem Cullenem, nie należą do najlepszych. Gdy konflikt z sąsiadem wciąż trwa, dziewczyna szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela online. Niespodziewanie jej dwa światy, _online_ i _offline_, zaczynają się ze sobą zderzać.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział piąty<strong>

**WSZYSCY KOCHAJĄ KLAUNY**

(BPOV)

_Nie wiedziałam gdzie się znajduję, ale prawdę mówiąc, to mnie nie obchodziło. Nic nie mogło zniszczyć spokoju, jaki w tym momencie czułam. Powoli odwróciłam się, a to co zobaczyłam zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Na niebie górowało słońce, a cała łąka porośnięta była dzikimi kwiatami. Lekki wiaterek potargał moje włosy. Było w tym miejscu coś niezwykłego, tak pięknego... że aż bolało. Nie chciałam patrzeć na nie z daleka, ponieważ obawiałam się, że łąka zniknie. Szłam powoli przed siebie, przymykając oczy przed blaskiem promieni słonecznych._

_ - Bella – usłyszałam za sobą aksamitny głos, który przerwał ciszę. Poznałabym ten głos wszędzie. Bałam się odwrócić, nie wiedząc czego mam się spodziewać. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i powoli przekręciłam głowę w stronę jego głosu. Z powodu rażącego słońca, musiałam przysłonić oczy rękoma. To był Edward._

_ Chłopak stał na skraju lasu, oparty o drzewo, a jego oczy były we mnie wpatrzone. Ich głęboka zieleń idealnie pasowała do otoczenia. Stałam jak sparaliżowania, nie za bardzo wiedząc co powinnam zrobić. Część mnie, kazała mi skrzyczeć go za zakłócenie mojego spokoju, ale tonąc w jego szmaragdowym spojrzeniu, nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. Dlatego nie zrobiłam nic, po prostu stałam... rozkoszując się jego obecnością. _

_ Edward, ciągle się we mnie wpatrując, odsunął się od drzewa, w taki sposób, że na jego twarz padały promienie słoneczne. W słońcu jego skóra wyglądały niesamowicie, a włosy nabrały bardziej brązowego odcienia. Bez wątpienia, w tym momencie, Cullen był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam. Zazdrościłam mu tego i nienawidziłam jednocześnie. Wolno podążał w moją stronę. Zmniejszając odległość między nami Edward sprawiał, że moje ciało stawało się żywsze. Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć ani też zatrzymać. To wszystko po prostu się działo._

_ Kiedy nareszcie przede mną staną, co wydawało mi się wiecznością, swoją postawą zapewnił mi kawałek cienia, dzięki czemu mogłam mu się lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Podziwiałam wzrokiem jego nieskazitelną skórę, szczękę i czerwone usta. Wiele pytań kłębiło się w mojej głowie, o które chciałam zapytać. Gdzie jesteśmy? Co on tutaj robi? Co takiego mu zrobiłam, że traktuje mnie jak gówno? Dlaczego nie mogę poznać jego myśli? _

_ Głos odmówił mi posłuszeństwa, a pytania w mojej głowie pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Byłam zagubiona w jego bliskości, a napięcie między nami było nie do zniesienia. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Jak zwykle krzywo się uśmiechał._

_ Nagle, Edward bardzo szybko się koło mnie znalazł. W jego oczach płoną ogień, tak różny od tego, który widywałam codziennie. Nie poznawałam go, ale każdy nerw w moim organizmie drżał z oczekiwania. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam jego oddech na mojej twarzy, a nasze usta dzieliły milimetry. _

_ - Bella – znowu szepnął, a ja poczułam delikatne muśnięcie koło mojej szyi. Uniosłam ręce powyżej jego ramion, i mocno go złapałam. Jeszcze tylko troszkę i... _

Obudził mnie trzask drzwi wejściowych. Szybko podniosłam się do góry i rozejrzałam po sypialni. Niebo za oknem było pochmurne, zresztą jak ja sama. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to był tylko sen, głośno jęknęłam i bezwładnie opadłam na poduszki, skrywając się w ich miękkości.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy śniłam o Edwardzie Cullenie. Za każdym razem, moje marzenia były coraz bardziej realistyczne. Nawet teraz, mogłam poczuć ciepło słońca, lub jego oddech na mojej twarzy. Zirytowana ponownie jęknęłam. Byłam zła na siebie, za marzenia które pojawiały się w mojej głowie, pomimo tego, że odnosił się do mnie w okropny sposób. Jednak część mnie, była mocno poirytowana, że obudziłam się, nim do czegoś doszło. Znowu.

Parę razy uderzyłam poduszkę, mocniej zamykając oczy. - Dlaczego nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć? - mruknęłam do siebie. Do tej pory nic się między nami nie wydarzyło, więc dlaczego, w moim umyśle pojawiały się tego typu obrazy? To chyba oczywiste, że mnie pociągał, ale w tym było jeszcze coś, czego nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować. Kiedy o tym wszystkim myślałam, na mojej twarzy pojawiła się zdradziecka czerwień.

Przez kilka minut, leżałam i rozkoszowałam się słodkim lenistwem. Oczywiście jak to zawsze bywa, nie trwało ono długo, przerwane przez hałas, dobiegający z korytarza. Byłam pewna, że to mój ojciec wchodził po schodach, ale ku moje zdziwieniu, okazało się, że ktoś zmierza w stronę mojego pokoju. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a ja głośno krzyknęłam, przykrywając się kocem.

- Ach! Co do cholery! - krzyknęłam, równocześnie spoglądając w stronę drzwi. Zmroziło mnie, kiedy zobaczyła, kim był mój intruz.

- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego jeszcze jesteś w łóżku? - zapytała Alice, na mój widok podnosząc brwi do góry. Gapiłam się na nią z otwartymi ustami. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego śnię o Alice w moim pokoju w niedzielny poranek.

- O czym mówisz? - spytałam.

Zirytowana dziewczyna prychnęła i podstawiła mi budzik pod samą twarz. - Bella, jest już prawie południe – tak jakby odpowiedziała na moje pytanie.

- Czuły punkt? - zwykle w niedzielę spałam do późna. Można by powiedzieć, że była to już niemal moja tradycja.

- Chodzi mi o to, że tracisz piękny dzień, kiedy mamy sporo rzeczy do zrobienia – spojrzałam za okno i ujrzałam zwykłe szare niebo. Czy to właśnie to, rozumie przez _piękny dzień_? Alice podeszła do mojej szafy i zaczęła ją przeszukiwać, co chwila kręcąc głową i coś mamrocząc.

- Naprawdę potrzebujesz nowych ubrań. Nie martw się o to. Szybko to naprawię – odparła i skompletowany strój położyła na moim łóżku. Siedziałam bezczynnie, jakbym tkwiła w jakimś amoku. Po paru minutach Alice marszcząc brwi, spojrzała na mnie. - Bello, wszystko w porządku? Jesteś trochę zaczerwieniona.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego co było powodem, moich rumieńców. Ugh nienawidzę się czerwienić! - W porządku, nic mi nie jest, Alice. Ummm, mówiłaś wcześniej, że mamy coś do zrobienia – starałam się szybko zmienić temat. Zeskoczyłam z mojego łóżka i przeniosłam spojrzenie na okno. Nic.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, aby zorganizować wszystko na Halloween. Wczoraj trochę zajęłam się tym z Jasperem – zamilkła kiedy wypowiedziała imię chłopaka. - Ale w dalszym ciągu, potrzebuję pomocy, aby tematycznie posegregować rzeczy. Jeśli masz jakieś pomysły, mów śmiało. W następnym tygodniu spotykamy się zresztą ochotników, aby rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniach i jako tako wszystko zaplanować. Zaś za dwa tygodnie przystąpimy do działania, tzn. zabierzemy się za budowę różnych makiet – chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do łazienki. Wepchnęła mnie do środka. - Teraz przygotuj się, a jak będziesz gotowa zejdź na dół. Będę tam czekać – szybko się odwróciła i tanecznym krokiem wyszła z mojego pokoju.

Westchnęłam, ale wskoczyłam pod prysznic, wysuszyłam włosy i ubrałam coś, co Alice przygotowała dla mnie. Po dokładnym przejrzeniu się w lustrze, upewniając się, że wyglądam przyzwoicie, chwyciłam torbę i opuściłam pokój. Schodząc na dół, usłyszałam głosy dochodzące z kuchni, sądząc, że to pewnie moja matka i Alice.

- Czy ona zawsze tak zawsze późno wstaje? - Alice zadała pytanie, a w jej głosie czuć było irytacje i rozbawienie zarazem.

- Zazwyczaj – moja mama zachichotała, a ja zmroziłam ją spojrzeniem kiedy weszłam do kuchni.

- Nieprawda i była bym wdzięczna, gdyby moja mama i przyjaciółka nie rozmawiały o mnie, gdy nie ma mnie w pobliżu – niechętnie oznajmiłam.

- Najlepsza przyjaciółka – Alice poprawiła mnie poważnym głosem, a ja nie mogłam nic poradzić, że pomimo mojej irytacji, uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Nie mówiłyśmy o niczym złym lub nieprawdziwym, Bello – potrząsnęłam głową i zajrzałam do lodówki, w poszukiwaniu czegoś szybkiego do zjedzenia. Przygotowałam sobie kanapki z indykiem i zaczęłam jeść, a Alice uważnie mnie obserwowała. Co jakiś czas, próbowała dotknąć nogą podłogi, ale krzesło było dla niej trochę za wysokie. Zaczęłam jeść wolniej, a ona spojrzała na mnie takim wzrokiem, że zaczęłam się śmiać.

Kiedy skończyła, podeszłam do zlewu i złożyłam naczynia. Ledwo zdążyłam zakręcić wodę, poczułam lekki ucisk na łokciu i ciągnięcie w stronę wyjścia.

- Bawcie się dobrze! - Renee krzyknęła za nami.

- Z pewnością będziemy! - Alice odkrzyknęła. Odwróciłam się do mamy i zobaczyłam, że promiennie się uśmiecha.

- Whoa, Alice gdzie się pali? - zaśmiałam się, starając wyrwać się z jej uścisku, ale ona dalej ciągnęła mnie w stronę drzwi. Cholera, była silna!

- Nie spieszyłybyśmy się tak, jeśli zmieniłabyś swoje senne nawyki – zwróciła się do mnie i puściła mnie, gdy znalazłyśmy się na zewnątrz. - Poważnie Bello, żeby spać w południe? - potrząsnęła głową i zeszła na dół po schodach. Przyspieszyłam aby ją dogonić.

- Wiesz, nie każdy z nas ma nieograniczone pokłady energii. Poza tym, dlaczego jeśli chciałaś zacząć wcześniej, nie mogłaś wcześniej przyjść? Skoro jesteśmy już w tym temacie, to kto wpuścił Cię do domu? - spytałam, w drodze do jej samochodu.

- Byłam po ciebie kilka razy, ale za każdym razem twoja mama mówiła mi, że jeszcze śpisz. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i zdecydowałam się po ciebie przyjść. Ach i twoja mama mnie wpuściła – uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła samochód. Cicho przeklęłam Renee. Zajęłam miejsce od strony pasażera i uświadomiłam sobie, że to Alice wybudziła mnie ze snu. Nie mogłam się zdecydować, czy jestem jej za to wdzięczna, lub wręcz przeciwnie, zdenerwowana.

- Taa, następnym razem proszę postaraj się nie wpadać do mojego pokoju, jak jakiś morderca. Dobrze? Nie sądzę, aby moje serce to wytrzymało – zażartowałam.

- Następnym razem nie będzie z tym problemu. Ponieważ zrozumiałaś swój błąd i dotarło do ciebie, że wstawanie po południu jest złe – powiedziała poważnie, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Skręciła w jakąś uliczkę i zatrzymała się pod wiktoriańskim domem. Później zaciągnęła mnie do piwnicy, a moje oczy rozszerzyły się kiedy patrzyłam na niezliczoną ilość pudeł. - Edward nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że na Halloween wykupiłaś sklepy w całym kraju.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami. - To będzie warte takiego zachodu. Nasza misja polega na posegregowaniu i zdecydowaniu, które rzeczy trafią do prawidłowego kartonu – nagle w swojej głowie usłyszałam takty piosenki z Mission Impossible.

Westchnęłam z uśmiechem. - Do usług, Alice – ona też się uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Szybko przeszła całe pomieszczenie i rozpoczęła walkę z pierwszym pudłem. Dołączyłam do niej, czasami sprawdzając nazwę pudełka i zadając jej pytanie. Siedziałyśmy już w piwnicy jakiś czas i właśnie kończyłyśmy pracę, kiedy usłyszałyśmy skrzypnięcie drzwi.

- Alice? - rozbrzmiał głos Jaspera, a twarz przyjaciółki natychmiast się rozjaśniła i popędziła po schodach na górę. Poszłam za nią, ale to był błąd.

- Nie bądźcie obrzydliwi – głos Edwarda przyszedł od przeciwnej strony. Spojrzałam tam i zobaczyłam opartego go o framugę drzwi z butelką wody w ręce.

- Zazdrosny? - spytałam ironicznie. Cullen przewrócił oczami, nie racząc mi odpowiedzieć. Kiedy Jasper i Alice oderwali się od siebie, chłopak zabrał głos.

- Myśleliśmy nad tym, aby oglądnąć we czwórkę film i może zjeść pizzę? - objął ramionami Alice i mocno przycisnął ją do siebie.

- Było by wspaniale. Razem z Bellą, pracowałam cały dzień i nie zaszkodzi nam skorzystać z przerwy. Najwyżej jutro dokończę resztę, nie zostało tego zbyt wiele. Idź wybierz z Edwardem jakiś film, a ja z Bells przygotuję coś do jedzenia – powiedziała jednym tchem. Jasper zaśmiał się całując ją w policzek i kiwając głową, w towarzystwie Edwarda opuścił pomieszczenie.

- Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł, pozwalać im wybrać film? - spytałam. Miałam nadzieję, że nie wybiorą nic brutalnego, zważywszy że mieliśmy w tym samym czasie jeść.

- Jasper ma doskonały gust i wie co lubię – powiedziała po prostu. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wzięłam się za przygotowywanie napojów, w czasie kiedy Alice szykowała przekąski. Potem udałyśmy się do salonu i położyłyśmy wszystko na stole.

- Wspaniale, akurat zgłodniałem – powiedział Edward i natychmiast wziął kromkę. Spojrzałam na ekran telewizora i zamarłam, na widok filmu.

- The Dark Kinght1? - pisnęłam i zakaszlałam, próbując ukryć swoją obawę, ale bezskutecznie.

- Och, nie lubisz tego filmu? - Alice zadała pytanie.

- Ummm, nigdy go nie widziałam – odparłam nerwowo.

- To dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha? - zarumieniłam się, coraz bardziej pragnąc uniknąć odpowiedzi.

- To Joker w filmie – stwierdziłam szybko.

- Więc? Heath Ledger jest niesamowity jako Joker – głos Edwarda zadzwonił mi w uszach.

- Dobrze, mam koulrofobię2 - mruknęłam bardzo szybko i cicho.

- Przykro mi Bello, ale nie łapiemy tego – Jasper powiedział łagodnie.

- Mam strach przed klaunami – powiedziałam powoli i nieźle zakłopotana. - Podczas karnawału, rodzice zabrali mnie do tzw. domu śmiechu. Niespodziewanie klaun wyskoczył, a ja przestraszyłam się i uciekłam. Gdy znalazłam moich rodziców, padłam Renee w ramiona i tak przepłakałam całą noc. Do tej pory się ich boję.

Edward parsknął. - Nie mówisz poważnie? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Zmroziłam go wzrokiem. - Oni są straszni! - wypaliłam. Cullen z niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.

- Nie martwi się Bella, to nie jest takie straszne. Jeśli naprawdę będziesz się bać, będziemy mogli wyłączyć ten film. Jesteśmy tu, a oni tylko na ekranie. Będzie dobrze – Jasper powiedział kojąco. Chłopak zawsze potrafił uspokoić ludzi. Skinęłam głową i usiadłam między Alice i Edwardem, co nie było moim wyborem. Trochę zjadłam, ale większość czasu siedziałam z zamkniętymi oczami, czasami nawet chwytając się Edwarda, za co było mi niesamowicie wstyd. Zaśmiał się ale nic nie powiedział, kiedy złapałam go mocno, w momencie jak Batman uderzył w metalowy pręt. Po cichu modliłam się, aby główny bohater wstał i boleśnie skopał tyłek Jokerowi.

Westchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy film dobiegł końca. - Widzisz Bello, nie było tak źle – skrzywiłam się, ale skinęłam głową. Szybko po sobie posprzątaliśmy i razem z Edwardem pożegnałam się z Alice i Jasperem. Po powrocie pod nasze domy, skinęłam mu na pożegnanie głową. Zanim położyłam się do łóżka upewniałam się czy EC jest dostępny. Nie mogłam ukryć swojego rozczarowania. Narzekając i przeklinając głupi film, zapadłam w sen. Modliłam się, aby koszmary nie pojawiły się tej nocy. Po raz pierwszy modliłam się, aby śnić o Edwardzie Cullenie.

~*~ DWA TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ ~*~ 

- Trochę bardziej w lewo! - Alice krzyknęła z tyłu. Przeklęłam pod nosem, nienaturalnie wyciągając dłonie, starając się porządnie powiesić tego przeklętego ducha, na siatce do siatkówki. Jutro miał się odbyć Halloween. Uczniowie, którzy pomagali nam przy pracy znajdowali się winnych salach. Jednak Alice i ja zawsze robiłyśmy wszystko razem. Właśnie stałam na rozklekotanej drabinie i słuchałam chaotycznych wypowiedzi przyjaciółki. Kilka razy prawie złamałam kark, ale wydawało mi się, że Alice niczego nie zauważyła. Gdy spytałam się jej, dlaczego nie przywiesi tego sama, odpowiedziała, że jest zbyt mała. I niestety miała rację.

- Alice, nie mogę tego przesunąć bardziej w lewo! - powiedziałam zirytowana. Gdybym wiedziała, że przez cały dzień będę musiała spełniać jej polecenia, zapisałabym się do wojska. Lewa ręka zaczęła mnie już boleć, a przygotowaniom nie było końca.

- Tak jest idealnie, niech tak zostanie! - zaśpiewała. Westchnęłam z ulgą i powoli zeszłam z drabiny. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i musiałam przyznać, że byłam dumna z tego, co zrobiłyśmy. Z ledwością rozpoznałam salę gimnastyczną. Byłam zaskoczona, jak wiele udało nam się zrobić w ciągu sześciu godzin. Mimo tego, byłam bardzo zmęczona i pilnie potrzebowałam prysznica.

- Skończyłyśmy? - spytałam Alice, która dopracowywała szczegóły.

- Tak, ale musimy jeszcze zanieść kilka rzeczy do samochodu. Pudła są trochę ciężkie, więc zadzwoniłam po pomoc. Masz! - wepchnęła mi do rąk mały karton. - Jest lekkie. Idź i schowaj go w bagażniku. Dojdę do ciebie za minutę, ale muszę jeszcze ustalić parę rzeczy – powiedziała nie patrząc na mnie i przeszła na drugą stronę sali gimnastycznej.

Na życzenie Alice, wyszłam ze szkoły i udałam się na parking, do mojego samochodu. Schowałam pudło do bagażnika, po czym założyłam na głowę kaptur i przystępując z nogi na nogę, czekałam na przyjaciółkę. Wiatr rozwiewał luźne kosmyki moich włosów, które wypadły z misternego koka. Po spędzeniu całego weekendu w szkole, świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobiło. Wiedziałam, że Alice za chwilkę przyjdzie. Jednak, po kilku minutach tępego wpatrywania się w niebo, w nadziei że słońce zaraz wyjdzie zza chmur, byłam już znudzona. Dlatego chwyciłam torbę i wyciągnęłam notatnik.

Zgodnie z moim rytuałem, przebiegłam palcami po pierwszej stronie tytułowej, a potem poszukałam pustej strony i zaczęłam pisać. Ostatnio naprawdę dużo pisałam, głównie ze względu na sprzeczne emocje i wydarzenia, które działy się wokół mnie. Notes, był moim jednym stałym towarzyszem i choć był martwym przedmiotem, czułam wdzięczność względem niego. Zanim przyłożyłam długopis do czystej kartki, odetchnęłam jeszcze raz świeżym powietrzem i przemyślałam wszystko co kłębiło się w mojej głowie.

Tak bardzo byłam pochłonięta myślami, że nie słyszałam, że ktoś się zbliża. Dopiero jak poczułam gorący oddech na policzku i usłyszałam znajomy aksamitny głos, powróciłam do rzeczywistości.

- Co piszesz? - to był nie nikt inny jak Edward. Byłam w szoku, częściowo dlatego, że mnie wystraszył i był tak blisko mnie, za blisko... Gdy spojrzałam na niego, nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku, po prostu utonęłam w tej cholernej zieleni. Działał na mnie tak mocno.

Złapałam się za serce, które biło jak młot i ściągnęłam z głowy kaptur. - Nie rób tego! - praktycznie krzyknęłam.

- Czego mam nie robić? Po prostu zadałem ci pytanie – popatrzył na mnie jakbym miała dwie głowy.

- Mam na myśli to, abyś się nie skradał, ponieważ przyprawisz mnie o zawał serca – potrząsnęłam głową. - Jak się tutaj znalazłeś? Nie widziałam jak parkowałeś – moje oczy przeczesywały szkolny parking, a jego srebrne volvo rzuciło mi się w oczy. To dziwne, bo wcześniej go nie było. Jak mogłam nie usłyszeć jego przyjazdu?

- Po pierwsze, nie możesz oskarżać mnie o podkradanie się, bo przez cały czas byłem w zasięgu twojego wzroku. A po drugie, byłaś tak pochłonięta tą książką, że nawet nie zauważyłaś mnie jak przyszedłem, a to znowu sprowadza mnie do pytania; co piszesz?

- Nic – powiedziałam szybko, zamykając książkę i chowając ją do torby, zanim Cullen zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób.

Spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.  
>- To nie wygląda mi na nic takiego, bo gdyby było tak jak mówisz, nie byłabyś tym tak bardzo pochłonięta – patrzył na mnie tak, jakbym była z innego wszechświata. Zrobił krok w moją stronę, przez co musiałam się cofnąć. Niestety, miał racje. Byłam zagubiona we własnych myślach i niecko zakłopotana. Nikt nigdy z moich znajomych, nie zastał mnie w takiej sytuacji. Czułam się trochę narażona, bo spotkał mnie w momencie, kiedy byłam najbardziej wrażliwa.<p>

Próbowałam opanować swoje emocje, tak żeby nie zauważył mojego zakłopotania. Wyprostowałam się i zwęziłam oczy, na jego wścibskie zachowanie. - Dlaczego cię to interesuje? - spytałam ostrożnie. W ciągu kilku minionych tygodni, Edward nie wykazał mną żadnego zainteresowania. Oczywiście nie licząc, złośliwych uwag lub naśmiewania się ze mnie.

Przystąpił z nogi na nogę i zastanowił się, co ma odpowiedzieć. - Nie obchodzi mnie to – odparł wyzywająco. Z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu, nie wierzyłam mu. Coś w jego oczach mówiło mi, że nie ma niczego złego na myśli, ale nie byłam pewna czy mogę mu ufać. - Po prostu byłem ciekawy.

- Nie słyszałeś? Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła – odparłam ponuro. Nic nie mogłam począć, że gdy w grę wchodził mój notes stawałam się bardziej zaangażowania, niż kiedykolwiek. Tylko jedna osoba wiedziała o jej istnieniu. Nigdy nie zamierzałam o tym powiedzieć Alice i postanowiłam to tak zostawić.

Nagle Edward zaśmiał się. Ten dźwięk przyprawił mnie o przyjemne dreszcze. Ten śmiech był inny. Brzmiał tak wolno i prawdziwie, różnił się od tych innych, sztucznych, których używał gdy śmiał się w mojej obecności. - To było naprawę zabawne Swan i widzę, że robisz to z jakiegoś wyraźnego powodu – posłał mi krzywy uśmiech, a ja otworzyłam szeroko oczy. - Myślę jednak, że wciąż mam szansę – skończył i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

Teraz działał mi na nerwy. Myśli, że skoro jest ciekawy i pyta, to pokażę mu mój zeszyt? Mam nadzieję, że lubi być rozczarowany. - Nie. To nie twoja sprawa, co pisałam – słowa były ostrzejsze niż się spodziewałam, ale musiałam mieć pewność, że zrozumiał mój przekaz, że nie dostanie tego, czego chce.

- To musi być dla ciebie bardzo ważne, skoro się bronisz – dał mi kuksańca, prawdopodobnie chcąc mnie przypadkowo rozgniewać i dostać małą wskazówkę. Nie pozwoliłam mu.

- Nie wyjaśniłeś mi, co tutaj robisz – powiedziałam, starając się zmienić temat. Poza tym, byłam naprawdę ciekawa, powodu jego obecności i to tutaj, w czasie weekendu.

- Nie pytałaś o to – potrząsnął głową, ale nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Czekałam. Cullen westchnął przed kontynuowaniem. - Alice zadzwoniła i spytała, czy mógłbym pomóc z pudłami, bo Jasper jest zajęty z ojcem, czy coś w tym stylu – wzruszył ramionami. Cholera. Oczywiście, Alice była osobą, która zadzwoniła po niego. Nie mogła mnie przed tym ostrzec?

- No to dlaczego jej nie pomagasz? - spytałam, zakładając swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Wcześniej widziałem cię w samochodzie, i jak już mówiłem, byłem ciekawy co robisz. Wiesz że, szkodliwe dla kotów jest zamykanie ich w ciasnych miejscach? Po prostu sprawdzałem, czy nie było żadnego przestępstwa – zaatakował znowu.

- Powinno być – mruknęłam pod nosem. - Cóż, Alice jest na sali gimnastycznej, więc dlaczego nie... - nie dokończyłam, ponieważ przerwała mi Atomówka.

- Edward! Przestań filtrować z Bellą, tylko rusz swój tyłek i pomóż mi! - krzyknęła. W tym samym momencie spojrzeliśmy na nią i zobaczyliśmy jak stoi w szkolnych drzwiach z rekami na biodrach. Chociaż wiedziałam, że jest daleko, a kłótnie a flirty, to zupełnie nie to samo, moja twarz odrobinę się zaczerwieniła. Edward flirtuje ze mną? W jakim świecie to się stało? Bo na pewno nie w tym. Edward, prawie jakby czytając mi w myślach, utwierdził mnie w tym, że myśli tak samo jak ja.

- Nie flirtuje – krzyczał, choć praktycznie to był ryk. Po swoim wybuchu, chłopak zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem, ale niestety nie mogłam tego usłyszeć.

- Nieważne! Po prostu przyjdźcie mi tutaj pomóc! - rozkazała przed wmaszerowaniem do szkoły. Westchnęłam, ale zaczęłam iść w kierunku budynku. Spojrzałam za siebie, chcąc zobaczyć gdzie jest Edward, ale było to niepotrzebne, bo szedł obok mnie. Dotarł do drzwi parę sekund przede mną. Myślałam, że wejdzie sam do środka, ale otworzył je i czekał na mnie.

Zatrzymałam się, zaskoczona i zdezorientowana jego nagłą wyszukaną grzecznością. Zirytowany szerzej otworzył drzwi.

- Muszę powiedzieć, że szczerze nie wiedziałam, że masz w sobie to coś, Edward – zażartowałam.

- O czym mówisz? - szedł teraz obok mnie, ale patrzył prosto przed siebie.

- Wiesz, cała ta sprawa z otwarciem drzwi. To było bardzo kulturalne i bardzo nie w twoim stylu – w ostatniej części zdania, przegryzłam wargi, bo nie wiedziałam jakich słów użyć.

- Nic o mnie nie wiesz – powiedział ze złością, i chyba się obraził. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało. - Nikt nie wie – jego głos, był cichy. Powiedział to prawie szeptem, więc nie jestem pewna czy dobrze to słyszałam. Z całą pewnością, ta część nie była przeznaczona dla moich uszu. Poczułam się trochę winna, więc postanowiłam nie naciskać w tej kwestii. Przyspieszyłam swój chód, aby dopasować się do Edwarda.

Po drodze, na sale gimnastyczną minęliśmy woźnego i jednego z nauczycieli, który nadzorował dzisiejsze działania. Przywitali się z nami i wrócili do przerwanej rozmowy. Na sali Alice poruszała się z prędkością światła. Kiedy nas zauważyła, odwróciła się i powiedziała:

- Najwyższa pora na waszą dwójkę. Edward, twoje kartony są tam. Hop, hop – powiedziała i pstryknęła palcami. Kiedy Edward odszedł, zaczęłam chichotać.

- Wiesz, jak na kogoś małego, jesteś strasznie irytująca – Cullen mruknął, biorąc pierwsze pudło. Zdecydowanie był silny. Odwróciłam wzrok. Wystarczy jak na jeden dzień.

- Oj tam, oj tam. Wszyscy będą mi później dziękować, zszokowani tym co wykonałam i zaplanowałam – powiedziała i wystawiła język, na co Edward się zaśmiał.

- Cokolwiek powiesz, mała – krzyknął, wychodząc

- Więc Alice, co muszę zrobić? - spytałam, ciągle pamiętając o tym, jak prosiła mnie o pomoc.

- Nic- powiedziała zmieszana, rozglądając się po sali.

- Nic? Więc dlaczego kazałaś mi wrócić? - spytałam. Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

- Bo wiedziałam, że Edward przyjdzie znacznie szybciej jeśli ty też będziesz – wzruszyła ramionami, ale widziałam coś ukrytego w jej oczach.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Po prostu to czułam – westchnęłam w porażką. W krótkim czasie jak poznałam Alice, odkryłam że ma niesamowitą zdolność, która pomaga jej przewidzieć, co się stanie. Właśnie z tego względu szybko jej zaufałam.

- To naprawdę wygląda nieźle – powiedziałam z dumą.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Zrobimy tutaj piekło. Wyobraź sobie, jak to wszytko będzie wyglądać z czarnymi i ciemnymi światłami – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Okej, już kończę. Mam ostatni karton – Edward powiedział za nami. Odwróciłyśmy się w jego stronę, jak podrzucał karton. - Jedziemy? - spytał.

- Tak. Muszę tylko jeszcze porozmawiać o zasadach – Alice szybko wybiegła z pomieszczenia, a ja powoli ruszyłam za nią. Skończyło się na tym, że po raz kolejny tego dnia szłam ramię w ramię z Edwardem.

- Nie potrzebujesz pomocy? Ten karton wygląda na naprawdę ciężki – zaproponowałam, starając się być uprzejma.

- W porządku – powiedział bez tchu. Pokręciłam głową na jego upór, i otworzyłam mu drzwi.

- Dzięki – powiedział cicho.

- Proszę bardzo – poszliśmy razem do jego samochodu, gdzie na tylnym siedzeniu położył ostatni karton. Gdy skończyliśmy, zapadła niezręczna cisza. Gdzie ta Alice?

- Zmieniłaś może zdanie dotyczące swojego notesu? - spytał. Przeklęłam pod nosem, mając nadzieję że zapomniał.

- Nie – odpowiedziałam, unikając jego wzroku.

- Dlaczego?

- Edward, przestań – mruknęłam i uśmiechnęłam się z ulgą, widząc Alice zmierzającą ku nam.

- W porządku ludzie? - zapytała wyczuwając napięcie.

- Wszystko jest dobrze. Skończyliśmy na dzisiaj? - spytałam, mają nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie twierdząca.

- Tak, ale musimy jeszcze wrócić jutro po południu, aby ustawić niektóre gry i akcje. To nie powinno potrwać długo – skinęłam głową. - Tak czy siak, Edwardzie mam twój strój w moim samochodzie – zaśpiewała.

- Cokolwiek to jest, Alice, nie założę tego – powiedział zirytowany.

- Edward, Edward, Edward – potrząsnęła głową. - Mówisz tak co roku i kto zawsze co roku wygrywa? Ja. A dlaczego? - spytała, a ja zadrżałam powstrzymując śmiech. Twarz Edwarda była prześmieszna w tym momencie.

- Ponieważ będziesz mnie męczyć, dopóki się nie zgodzę.

- Nieeee, bo wiesz że jesteś zagubiony i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powołując się na moją modową wiedzę, to jest bardzo dobre posunięcie – jej głos brzmiał jak głos rodzica, który zwraca się do dziecka, chociaż Edward był o co najmniej stopę wyższy od Alice. Mruknął coś niespójnego, ale chyba się poddał.

- Cóż, Alice mam zamiar już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro – pożegnałam się i poszłam w stronę swojego samochodu. Dziewczyna machając mi na pożegnanie, przypomniała mi że nie spałam do późna, mimo że była niedziela. Nie dbałam o to. Zgodziłam się i szybko znalazłam się w domu. Muszę przyznać, że byłam podekscytowana jutrzejszym dniem.

~*~ NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ ~*~

Dzisiaj wypadało Halloween, dlatego razem z Alice nie byłam w szkole bo dopracowywałyśmy ostatnie elementy. Do rozpoczęcia zabawy zostało jeszcze cztery godziny, ale Alice nalegała aby wrócić do domu i rozpocząć przygotowywania. Zamiast się z nią spierać, wskoczyłam do mojego samochodu i pojechałam do jej domu.

Kiedy wjechałam na podjazd, dziewczyna z prędkością światła wypadła z samochodu i podekscytowana, tanecznym krokiem dobiegła do drzwi wejściowych. - Alice, kiedy zamierzasz mi powiedzieć za co będę przebrana? - krzyknęłam za nią. Odmawiała powiedzenia i pokazania mi stroju, który dla mnie wybrała. Szczerze mówiąc, byłam trochę przerażona. Nie wstydziłam się swojego ciała, ale też nie byłam typem dziewczyny, która lubiła odsłaniać za wiele. Nie chciałam być ubrana w stój pielęgniarki lub coś podobnego, co sprawiłoby że zaczęłabym się niemiłosiernie pocić.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Pospieszmy się, bo nie mamy za wiele czasu – Alice potrząsnęła z politowaniem głową. Muszę przyznać, że jeśli chodziło o modę, Alice była w tej kwestii prawdziwym geniuszem. Westchnęłam i wspięłam się po kręconych schodach, które prowadziły do jej pokoju. - Idź do łazienki, zdejmij wszystko i weź prysznic. Kiedy wyjdziesz, moja magia sprawi cuda – promiennie się uśmiechnęła.

Zrobiłam tak jak mi kazała, czyli wzięłam prysznic w jej ogromnej łazience. Gdy wyszłam zobaczyłam przygotowany dla mnie, królewski niebieski szlafrok. Ubrałam go i nie mogłam pozbyć się uśmiechu, czując jak jest wygodny. Wróciłam do pokoju Alice i zobaczyłam, że coś majsterkowała przy zielonej sukience, a jej włosy były jeszcze lekko wilgotne. - Alice, gdzie brałaś prysznic?

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Bello, mamy nie tylko jedną łazienkę. Użyłam tej, którą mamy przeznaczoną dla gości, na końcu korytarza – powiedziała szybko nie odrywając swojego spojrzenia od odbicia w lustrze. Alice układała swoje włosy, dzięki czemu stały się jeszcze bardziej spiczaste niż zazwyczaj. Ciekawa, przesunęłam się bliżej jej łóżka, zauważając na nim sorek z ubraniami. - Isabello Swan, nawet nie odważaj się tam zaglądać – odezwała się śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

Siedziałam na dwuosobowej kanapie i czekałam aż skończy układać swoje włosy. Na szczęście nie trwało to zbyt długo. Alice skinęła na mnie, abym usiadła przy toaletce, a ja już wiedziałam, że narzekanie tylko przedłuży moje tortury.

- Jezu, Bello nie możesz włożyć w to więcej entuzjazmu? Wyglądasz jakbyś szła na wojnę – zachichotała i zaczęła rozczesywać oraz suszyć moje włosy. Trzydzieści minut później, moje włosy były wysuszone i strategicznie ułożone, tak że z kaskadowym wdziękiem spływały po moich plecach. Alice podeszła do torebki i wyciągnęła kosmetyki, potrzebne do zrobienia makijażu. Popatrzyłam się na nią z rezerwą, widząc wiele różów, fioletów, sreber i czerni. - Zamknij oczy – rozkazała, a ja niechętnie jej posłuchałam. Właśnie zastanawiałam się kiedy skończy, a wtem usłyszałam jej szept. - Jestem geniuszem.

Otworzyłam oczy i sapnęłam, gdy zobaczyłam swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ledwo siebie poznawałam. - _Wow –_ szepnęłam, starannie badając swoje odbicie. Moje oczy były pokryte czarnym i srebrnym cieniem, z dodatkiem fioletowych i różowych kresek, które ciągnęły się na powiekach i pod brwiami. Oczywiście na co dzień tak bym się nie pomalowała, ale było Halloween, więc można było zaszaleć. - Dzięki Alice, naprawdę podoba mi się! - powiedziałam zaskoczona.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że miałaś wątpliwości co do moich szalonych umiejętności – uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do worka z ubraniami. - Zamknij oczy, kiedy będę wyciągać twój strój. Chcę abyś zobaczyła cały efekt – rozkazała. Jęknęłam, wiedząc że niebezpiecznie jest odmówić Alice, dlatego posłusznie zamknęłam oczy przez cały czas mamrocząc.

Sukienka, w którą zostałam ubrana zatrzymała się w połowie uda. Byłam z tego niezmiernie zadowolona. Alice przez cały czas wygładzała materiał w kilu miejscach jednocześnie. - Czy mogę już spojrzeć? - spytałam.

- Chwileczkę, jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz – powiedziała i nagle poczułam, jak moje stopy są odrywane od ziemi. Rozpaczliwie szukałam czegoś, czego mogłabym się złapać. Padło na biurko. Założyłam parę butów na wysokim obcasie, które sprawiły że podrosłam niemal o cal. Obejrzała mnie dookoła i klepnęła lekko w ramię. - Dobrze! Teraz możesz już otworzyć oczy! - powiedziała podekscytowana.

Otworzyłam oczy i uśmiechnęłam się, spoglądając w lustro. - Serio Alice, jestem czarownicą? - spytałam rozbawiona, ale prawdę mówiąc byłam bardzo zadowolona. Sukienka miała ciemnofioletowy kolor z niewielką ilością czarnych elementów po bokach. Klatka piersiowa oraz ramiona, były przysłonięte przejrzystym materiałem. Cały strój był zalotny, ale mało seksowny. Buty, które parę minut temu założyła mi Alice, były czarne jak smoła, z klamrami po bokach. Na szczęście obcasy były grube, więc miałam szczerą nadzieję, że będę w stanie normalnie się poruszać i przy okazji niczego sobie nie złamię. Podobało mi się to jak komponowały się one zresztą przebrania.

- Bella wyglądasz niesamowicie! Oczywiście nie jestem zaskoczona swoimi zdolnościami i twoją naturalną urodą – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, powodując u mnie rumieniec.

- Dziękuję Alice. Naprawdę kocham Twoje zdolności! – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą i przytuliłam ją. Zachichotała i odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Teraz jesteś gotowa, aby wszyscy mogli ślinić się na twój widok i paść przed tobą, widząc jak bardzo jesteś fantastyczna – powiedziała poważnie, a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

- Jestem gotowa, jeśli ty jesteś – powiedziałam śmiejąc się. Alice założyła srebrne buty i wyszła, zostawiając mnie daleko w tyle. Z jakiegoś powodu, czułam się w tym przebraniu bardzo pewnie, a Alice całą drogę z tego żartowała. Kiedy dotarłyśmy na miejsce, zauważyłam Jaspera czekającego na nas, przy swoim samochodzie. Choć był moim przyjacielem i chłopakiem mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, nie mogłam się powstrzymać aby nie spojrzeć na niego pożądliwym wzrokiem. Był ubrany w idealnie skrojony wojskowy mundur. Jasper zawsze był przystojny, a ten ubiór jeszcze bardziej to podkreślał.

- Bella, Jasper powinien ślinić się, ale nie na ciebie – ona parsknęła śmiechem, a ja zaczerwieniłam się kiedy dostrzegła go na parkingu. Złapała mnie za rękę i z zadowolonym uśmiechem podeszła ze mną do swojego chłopaka. Zgaduję, że moje zachowanie nie było dla niej problemem, ponieważ on był jej. Wiedziałam jedno. Alice Brandon była bezpieczna z Jasperem, a jeśli jakieś dziewczyny chciały się na niego rzucić, ona tylko odepchnęłaby je od niego z uśmiechem.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do chłopaka, Alice natychmiast do niego podeszła. - Panie wyglądacie świetnie – powiedział uprzejmie, kłaniając się lekko.

- Dzięki Jasper – skinęłam głową. - Alice spotkamy się w środku – mrugnęłam do niej, dając im trochę prywatności nim pojawią się ludzie. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i pomachała jak odchodziłam.

Było dość ciemno. Księżyc był w pełni, a chmury nadawały temu złowieszcze wrażenie. Większość parkingu była już zajęta. Mnóstwo osób oraz całych rodzin, stało w kolejce aby uregulować zapłatę. Wielu dorosłych wpadło na dzisiejszą uroczystość. Stanęłam na końcu kolejki i wdałam się w rozmowę z kilkoma kolegami ze szkoły. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez komentarzy do mojego kostiumu. Gdy dotarłam do początku kolejki, pani Cope tylko machnęła ręką, twierdząc że nie muszę płacić za wstęp na bal.

- Bello, ty i tak już mnóstwo pomocy włożyłaś w zorganizowanie wszystkiego, więc nie musisz regulować dodatkowych opłat. Idź ciesz się wieczorem – uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja jej podziękowałam.

Weszłam przez drzwi i od razu powitało mnie więcej ciemności i neonowe światła, które były ustawione wzdłuż korytarza. Z głośników dobiegała straszliwa muzyka, maniakalny śmiech i warczenie zwierząt. Niektóre z tych mrożących krew w żyłach dźwięków, dochodziły z klas, które służyły jako pomieszczenia z horrorów. Wiedziała, że jednak centralnym miejscem imprezy była sala gimnastyczna i tak jak reszta ludzi, właśnie tam się udałam.

Połowa sali przeznaczona była do tańca. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, umieszczone zostały stoły z rzeczami do cichej akcji. Dodatkowo zorganizowane były gry, na które dzieci namawiały swoich rodziców. Zastanawiałam się przez dłuższą chwilę co powinnam ze sobą zrobić, do powrotu Jaspera i Alice, jednak moje przemyślenia zostały przerwane przez niski chichot.

- Powinnaś uważać na pojemnik z wodą. Nie chcemy chyba, żebyś się utopiła, prawda?

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Edwarda w całej swojej chwale. Miał ubraną białą koszulkę ze srebrnymi dodatkami, a na to narzuconą czarną kamizelkę oraz zawile poplątane łańcuszki. Czarny szalik, owinięty wokół jego szyi nadawał mu starego angielskiego szyku. Miał czarne spodnie i czarną pelerynę, sięgającą mu do kolan, związaną przy szyi tuż przy ramionach. Czarne światło, sprawiało że w oczy rzucały się jego białe zęby, z których wystawały szczególnie dwa ostre kły. Edward przebrany był za wampira. Nie powiem, ale pasowało to do niego. Wyglądał zarówno niebezpiecznie, co egzotycznie.

Obserwowałam Cullena na tyle długo, aby móc zauważyć że robi to samo. Przyuważyłam, że zbyt wiele uwagi skupia na moich odsłoniętych nogach. Zarumieniłam się i wyraźnie zakaszlałam. Chłopak otrząsnął się, a nawet wyglądał na trochę zawstydzonego. Po kolejnej minucie niezręcznej ciszy, Edward zaczął się rozglądać jakby kogoś szukał.

- Czego szukasz? - spytałam i instynktownie zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła siebie, równocześnie starając się zmienić temat. Pomyślałam, że szuka osoby z którą wybrał się na randkę lub tutaj przyszedł. O dziwo, ten pomysł bardzo mnie zasmucił i zirytował.

- Armii latających małp, bo nie chcę być jednym z twoich zakradających się sługusów – posłał mi cholerny uśmiech.

- Ha, ha. O mój Boże. To było takie zabawne! Ze śmiechu nie mogę złapać oddechu – odparłam chłodnym tonem, patrząc na niego. Że też nie mógł się poddać, chociaż tego wieczora.

- Daj spokój, to było zabawne i zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Poza tym, to była szczera prawda.

- Dlaczego dla spokoju, nie wyssiesz ze mnie życia i mnie nie zostawisz? - obraziłam się, a potem odwróciłam się do niego plecami. Miałam odejść, gdy poczułam jego oddech zaraz za moim uchem. Zadrżałam.

- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, skoro jesteś tutaj razem ze mną, w dodatku bezpieczna i bezbronna? - powiedział, a jego głos był zbyt przekonujący dla nas obojga. Dodatkowo przysięgam, że usłyszałam jak westchnął głęboko. Moje myśli, przysłoniła nasza świadoma intymność.

- Bezbronna? Proszę cię! - wyśmiałam go i odwróciłam się do jego twarzy, wpadając mu w ramiona. - Zniosłabym cię każdego dnia – powiedziałam wyzywająco wiedząc, że nigdy nie mogłoby do tego dojść, ponieważ mogłoby to spowodować poważne zniszczenia. Dajmy na to, złapanie go za włosy i pociągnięcie ze wszystkich sił. Później mógłby mnie błagać abym przestała, z tym swoim prawie, idealnym uśmiechem.

Zaśmiał się wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Pewnie mogłabyś to kontynuować jakkolwiek chcesz, Swan – mówił zadowolonym z siebie tonem. _Disturbia_, śpiewana przez Rihannę zaczęła grać a ja znalazłam się bliżej Edwarda. Chłopak chwycił mnie w pasie i delikatnie zaczął nami kołysać, wolniej w przeciwieństwie do muzyki. Edward zaczął nucić, co sprawił, że jakiś dziwny prąd przepłynął wzdłuż mojego ciała.

- Czy mogę zapytać, co robisz? - spytałam, gdy moja twarz ponownie przybrała czerwony kolor. Zawsze w jego towarzystwie, moja twarz przybierała ten kolor. Ręka, którą nie obejmowałam go, spoczywała lekko na jego ramieniu bo nie wiedziałam co z nią zrobić. Doskonale byłam świadoma jego dłoni na moim biodrze. Przełknęłam ślinę.

- Tańczę – przewrócił oczami.

- Chodzi mi o to, dlaczego tańczysz ze _mną _– podkreśliłam całkowicie zdezorientowana.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego by nie? Dziś jest Halloween, dodatkowo pełnia księżyca na wszystkich działa. Ludzie mają tendencję do robienia szalonych rzeczy. Nieważne jaki masz problem, to nic takiego. Nie zrobię nic niewłaściwego.

- Nie tańczę z wrogiem – wypaliłam i natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Dlaczego, do cholerny, musiałam to powiedzieć! Edward miał rację mówiąc o pełni księżyca, ale to zdecydowanie się mnie nie tyczyło. Natychmiast opuścił ręce i przyglądał mi się ciekawie. Nic nie mogłam poradzić, ale brakowało mi kontaktu i nie mogłam powstrzymać popędu. Wydęłam wargi.

- Czy to o mnie mowa? Niewątpliwie to trochę ekstremalne – spytał ironicznie, uniósł się gdy czekał na odpowiedź. Kiedy spojrzałam w jego oczy, przysięgam, że widziałam w nich zranione uczucia. Musiałam jak najszybciej odejść. Zastanowiłam się gdzie jest Alice i Jasper.

- Bella! Edward! Szukaliśmy was. Chodźmy zobaczyć inne sale – powiedziała podekscytowana. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że jej włosy nie były już tak spiczaste i zadbane jak wcześniej. Uniosłam brwi w kierunku Jaspera, a on tylko uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Z trudem oparłam się pokusie, aby się nie zaśmiać.

- Właśnie Alice. Isabella i ja rozmawialiśmy o... - Edward zaczął, ale mu przerwałam.

- Z przyjemnością pójdziemy – powiedziałam i chybiałam ją za łokieć, a potem pociągnęłam w kierunku wyjścia. Usłyszałam jak Edward z niesmakiem wzdycha, ale w towarzystwie Jaspera dołączył do nas.

- Bella, co się stało między waszą dwójką? - Alice szepnęła mi do ucha. Potrząsnęłam głową i poprosiłam ją cicho, aby dała sobie spokój. Na szczęście posłuchała mojej prośby, ale wątpię żeby o tym zapomniała. Jasper jako pierwszy wybierał salę, do której weszliśmy. Wylądowaliśmy na cmentarzu, pełnym martwych zombie. Nie mogłam przestać histerycznie się śmiać, kiedy zobaczyłam jak kościelny śpiew mózgów, przestraszył paru pierwszoklasistów.

- Teraz ja wybieram. Jasper, to było nudne – Edward zaśmiał się, kiedy wychodził z cmentarza. Jasper wymamrotał coś pod nosem, kiedy szedł do sali wybranej przez Cullena. Byłam zbyt pochłonięta wydarzeniami z sali gimnastycznej, dlatego nie zwracałam na nic zbyt dużej uwagi. Kiedy weszłam do sali, po prostu było już za późno.

Wokół mnie było pełno strasznych i przerażających zdjęć klaunów. Gabinet był urządzony jak namiot cyrkowy z piekła rodem. Kolory były jasne i pozbawione naturalności. Nie pamiętam, abyśmy miały w planach taką tematykę. Zaczęłam ciężko oddychać. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc, wybrał akurat to! Przestałam wyraźnie widzieć, ponieważ łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Edward odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się, ale kiedy zobaczył moją twarz, jego uśmiech bezpowrotnie zniknął.

- Isabella, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z prawdziwą troską, patrząc się na mnie. Nagle poczułam jak coś chwyciło mnie za ramię. Powoli spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyłam białą rękawiczkę. Krzyknęłam i instynktownie uderzyłam w twarz właściciela ręki w białej rękawiczce. Usłyszałam jęk i ludzi mówiących do mnie, ale nie zatrzymałam się tylko dobiegłam do szkolnego parkingu.

- Bella! – Alice podbiegła do mnie i mocno mnie przytuliła. Moje ciało delikatnie drżało, a adrenalina powoli znikała. Próbowałam uspokoić oddech, bo nie mogłam mówić. - Bella, Bella! - Alice wpadła w panikę, ale nie zdążyłam zobaczyć już nic bo wszystko stało się czarne.

Słyszałam jak zmartwieni rozmawiali szeptem między sobą, ale nie mogłam zrozumieć słów. Jedynie byłam świadoma pary silnych ramion wokół mnie i bombardowania przez zapach Edwarda. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i natychmiast zobaczyłam zielone i pełne wyrzutów sumienia oczy. Chwilę zajęło mi aby uświadomić sobie, że to Edward trzyma mnie i delikatnie mną kołysze, a Alice z Jasperem uważnie mi się przypatrują. Było jasne, że zemdlałam a Edward mnie złapał.

- Postaw mnie Edward – powiedziałam cicho.

- Nie sądzę, że powinienem – powiedział ostrożnie, wzmacniając uścisk. Mimo sympatii jaką czułam, do jego ramion, cały gniew wypłynął na powierzchnię.

- Nie pytałam cię o zdanie. Puść mnie teraz – powiedziałam surowo. Edward powoli rozluźnił uścisk, a ja stanęłam i odsunęłam się od niego. Nie byłam do końca stabilna, a Cullen też to wiedział, bo kilka razy był gotów mnie złapać. Trzymałam wyciągniętą rękę, by go powstrzymać, i samodzielnie odzyskać równowagę.

- Bella, tak mi przykro. Nie sądziłem, że tak mocno zareagujesz – Edward powiedział szybko, będąc wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Prawie złagodniałam, ale nie uszło mojej uwadze, że po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do mnie _Bella_. Byłam na niego wkurzona za cały popis, który urządzał. Nie, nie obchodziło mnie jak bardzo jest mu przykro.

- A myślałeś, że co się stanie? Mówiłam, że śmiertelnie boję się klaunów, myślałeś że żartuję? - krzyknęłam na niego.

- Nie sądziłem, że będzie aż tak źle! To był tylko klaun! - powiedział w obronie.

- Och, to tylko klaun! Ugh, nie wiem jak można być takim kretynem jak ty! - kipiałam ze złości.

- Nie planowałem, aby tak się stało! - krzyknął z powrotem. Był zły, a gniewne spojrzenie posłał Alice i Jasperowi.

- Tak, chciałeś! Celowo wybrałeś tą salę, aby mnie wystraszyć! Brawo, udało ci się to! Mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy! - starłam się zabrzmieć źle i silnie, ale na końcu mój głos zabrzmiał smutno. On naprawdę mnie przestraszył i nie obchodziło mnie wcale jak bardzo było mu wstyd. Jego twarz lekko złagodniała.

- Isabella... - powiedział łagodnie, ale rozgniewał mnie. Och, więc znowu byłam Isabellą.

- Po prostu zapomnij o tym, Edward, wracam do domu. Alice – spojrzałam na nią wyczekująco, ponieważ była moim kierowcą. Skinęła głową i poszłyśmy do samochodu, zostawiając chłopaków samych. Słyszałam jak Jasper szepcze coś zawzięcie Edwardowi na ucho, ale nie mogłam zrozumieć tego co mówią. Szybko wsiadłam do samochodu i Alice zawiozła mnie do domu. Ze wszystkich stron otaczał nas las.

- Przykro mi Alice, bo wiem jak długo to wszystko planowałaś. Możesz już wracać do zabawy – powiedziałam po chwili, bojąc się na nią spojrzeć.

- Bello, nie dbam o to całe strasznie w Halloween, bo zależy mi na tobie. Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała cicho. Spojrzałam na nią, i choć skupiała się na jeździe to widziałam, że martwiła się.

- Tak, nic mi nie jest. Przepraszam za tamto świrowanie.

Ona uśmiechnęła się. - Nie martw się, miałaś pełne prawo – westchnęła i wydawało mi się, że zastanawia się nad następnymi słowami. - Mogę ci powiedzieć, że Edwardowi naprawdę jest przykro. Nie chciał cię aż tak przestraszyć. Nie zrozum mnie źle, jest dupkiem za to co ci zrobił, ale gdybyś go widziała jak zemdlałaś! Był przerażony! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie – powiedziała cicho.

Skinęłam głową. - Wiem, że jest mu przykro ale nadal jestem wkurzona – powiedziałam, poruszając moją ręką. - Ow! - moja dłoń była trochę spuchnięta i czerwona wokół nadgarstka.

Alice spojrzała i zaczęła się śmiać. - Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która będzie jutro wkurzona. Tyler Crowley prawdopodobnie dorobił się porządnego siniaka pod okiem. Nigdy nie widziałam takiego prawego sierpowego – zachichotała, a ja pobladłam.

- O cholera! Ja... To znaczy, to był odruch – powiedziałam spanikowana. Nie myślałam o tym, a teraz czułam się naprawdę źle, bo Tyler na to nie zasługiwał.

- Wiem Bello. Jestem pewna, że przeprosiny wszystko naprawią. Tyler z pewnością wszystko zrozumie. Jeśli nie zagrożę, że rozpowiem całej szkole jak od ciebie dostał – powiedziała promiennie, rozbawiając mnie tym. Nic nie mogłam poradzić, że dołączyłam się do jej śmiechu.

Muszę przyznać, że czułam się zdecydowanie lepiej, lżej i szczęśliwiej. Kiedy wjechała na mój podjazd, pożegnałam się z nią, a Alice obiecała mi że jutro wszystko będzie dobrze. Postanowiła jeszcze wrócić do szkoły, aby zobaczyć się z Jasperem i najwyraźniej odegrać się na Edwardzie. W tym momencie jak nigdy, byłam zadowolona, że zaprzyjaźniłam się z Alice, bo nie mogłam już wyobrazić sobie życia bez niej, jako przyjaciółki. Oznajmiła mi, że jutro pod koniec dnia odda mi moje rzeczy i zabierze mnie do swojego domu, po mój samochód.

Kiedy weszłam do domu, było ciemno a moi rodzice nadal byli u Cullenów. Wiedziałam, że razem wybierają się na Halloween, a później na jakiegoś drinka. Skierowałam się do mojego pokoju i przez absurdalnie długi czas, zmywałam makijaż. Po skończeniu, odwiesiłam swój kostium. Gdy przebrałam się wygodny t-shirt i spodnie dresowe, złapałam mój notes i zaczęłam pisać.

Moja ręka poruszała się w poprzek kartki z prędkością światła. Bez wahania, bez przerwy. Przelewałam na kartkę wszystkie swoje kłopoty i obawy.

Zobacz jak śmieszą dzieci3

Spójrz na wymalowane uśmiechy

Grają pantomimą

Kombinują przez cały czas

Każdy z nas kocha klauny

Przyciągają zainteresowanie chłopców i dziewcząt

Śmieszne buty, luźno wiszące buty

Tak łatwo rozpraszają

Pod makijażem czai się zło

Mnóstwo klaunów kłamie

Cyrk ukrywa ich sekretne grzechy

Nikczemność w środku

Publiczność widzi śmieszny garnitur

Potknięcie, kosmiczny spacer

Są ślepi na przykrywkę klaunów

Dzieci są zbyt przerażone, by cokolwiek mówić

Dzieci, które przychodzą dla zabawy

Kuszone obietnicą śmiechu

Dzieci, które zobaczą prawdziwe oblicze klaunów

Przestraszone są na wieki

To okropny wstyd, że wielki namiot

To miejsce nadziei i łaski

Powinien być domem pożądania szatana

Dla klaunów dziką rozkoszą

Nie byłam zaskoczona, kiedy skończyłam czytać mój wiersz. Nie po tym co stało się dzisiejszej nocy. Dałam mu nudny tytuł, _Klauni_, podpisałam się i położyłam zeszyt na szafce nocnej. Z westchnieniem wstałam i zgasiłam światło, tylko po to by zaraz przeszkodziło mi inne. Edward wjechał na podjazd. Światła jego samochodu odbijały się w moich oknach, dopóki nie zgasił silnika. Lekko zgarbiony wysiadł z volvo i spojrzał w moje okno. Gwałtownie szarpnęłam zasłonami, aby upewnić się, że nie było nic widać. Położyłam się do łóżka i nagle poczułam się strasznie wyczerpana.

Boże, nienawidzę klaunów...

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1 - **The Dark Knight** - Batman podejmuje szeroko zakrojoną walkę z przestępczością. Z pomocą porucznika Jima Gordona i Harveya Denta, zabiera się za rozpracowywanie istniejących organizacji przestępczych nękających mieszkańców miasta. Współpraca przynosi efekty, ale bohaterowie wkrótce padną ofiarą chaosu, który rozpęta rosnący w siłę genialny przestępca, znany przerażonym mieszkańcom Gotham jako Joker.

2 - **koulrofobia** - paniczny strach przed klaunami

3 - Wiersz jest autorstwa Graeme'a King'a.

* * *

><p><strong>AT** Podobało się? Proszę o komentarze ;)


	6. To tylko biznes

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. **

**JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****. **

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Link do porfilu autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest!

**Tłumaczenie: **angie337

**Beta: **Lenka_Outsider

**Pełny opis:**

Mimo że, Bella Swan codziennie otoczona jest przyjaciółmi, czuje się samotna. Nie ma _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół, a nikt z otaczających jej ludzi nie zna jej naprawdę. Jej prawdziwym przyjacielem jest chłopak _online_, chłopak którego nie spotkała w realnym życiu; osoba o nieznanym imieniu, której zwierza się ze wszystkich marzeń i tajemnic. Gdy przeprowadza się ze słonecznego San Francisco do małego miasteczka Forks, stwierdza że jej stosunki z nowym sąsiadem, Edwardem Cullenem, nie należą do najlepszych. Gdy konflikt z sąsiadem wciąż trwa, dziewczyna szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela online. Niespodziewanie jej dwa światy, _online_ i _offline_, zaczynają się ze sobą zderzać.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział szósty<br>**

**TO TYLKO BIZNES**

BPOV

Następnego dnia, rano zostałam obudzona przez okrutnie rażące promienie słoneczne, wpadające przez okno do mojego pokoju. Pomimo tego że, wczoraj odbyła się obrzydliwa impreza halloween'owa, to dzisiaj musiałam iść do szkoły. Na myśl o tym, moje serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Wczorajszej nocy dręczyły mnie przerażające koszmary. Oczywiście, jak się domyśliliście, były w nich klauny. Wiem, że wiele osób może parsknąć śmiechem i powiedzieć, że ten strach jest irracjonalny i bezpodstawny. Jednak dla mnie, trauma ta była bardzo uciążliwym problemem  
>i wcale nie było mi z tym do śmiechu.<p>

Kilka razy przetarłam twarz ręką, próbując się obudzić i zapomnieć o zeszłych koszmarach. W większości z nich, zwykle byłam sama z obiektem mojego strachu. Kilka razy pojawiał się Edward. Za pierwszym razem, po prostu tam stał a ja cicho prosiłam go o pomoc. Następnym, drugim razem, mocno mnie trzymał, a ja drżałam w jego ramionach. Koszmary były tak irracjonalne i surrealistyczne, że nie mogłam się zdecydować czy jestem rozdrażniona, rozgniewana czy też odczuwam ulgę z powodu jego obecności.

W końcu zdecydowałam się wstać, przeczłapałam się przez cały pokój do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Gdy spojrzałam w lustro, pomimo tego, że wczoraj wieczorem zmywałam makijaż zauważyłam pozostałości tuszu do rzęs, a moje włosy sterczały w każdą stronę. Uczucie ciepłej wody i zapach truskawkowego szamponu, relaksowały i utwierdzały mnie w przekonaniu, że jestem tą samą osobą, którą byłam wczoraj. Umyłam starannie swoją twarz i byłam zadowolona, kiedy po wytarciu kropel wody, spojrzałam w lustro.

Nie przykładałam większej wagi do tego, w co się ubieram. Nie widziałam sensu w strojeniu się, skoro dzisiaj prawdopodobnie znowu będzie padał deszcz. Byłam jeszcze troszeczkę zmęczona po ostatniej nocy. Kiedy weszłam do kuchni, nalałam sobie kawy, którą moi rodzice wcześniej przygotowali. Nie piłam jej zbyt często, ale dzisiaj była mi niezbędna aby w pełni stanąć na nogi. Po szybkim przygotowaniu pop-tarts1, zajęłam miejsce przy stole naprzeciwko rodziców.

- Długa noc, Bells? - mój tato zapytał i zachichotał, w momencie kiedy wzięłam łyk kawy. Zaskoczona, otworzyłam szeroko oczy, ale uśmiechnęłam się szczerze.

- Tiaa, ale nie dłuższa niż wasza. O której wczoraj wróciliście? - spytałam, ponieważ nie słyszałam jak wrócili. - Czy razem z Cullenami przyozdobiliście czyiś dom papierem toaletowym? - dokuczyłam im. Moi rodzice rzadko kiedy pili, ale kiedy już sięgali po trunki ich zachowanie ulegało drastycznej zmianie. Renee stawała się kieszonkowcem, a Charlie był bardzo odważny. Posiadałam na to kilka dowodów w postaci zdjęć z przyjęć, głównie rodzinnych. Moi rodzice nie mieli o tym nawet pojęcia, a trzymałam je głównie dla własnej satysfakcji i zabawy.

- Haha. Bardzo śmieszne. Wróciliśmy około północy. Skarbie, zaskoczyło mnie to, że byłaś przed nami w domu. Wiem, że rodzice nie powinni zachęcać do późnych powrotów, ale raz na jakiś czas jest to dozwolone – mama powiedziała żartobliwie.

- Oczywiście za naszą zgodą – tato powiedział poważnym tonem, który całkowicie kontrastował z jego uśmieszkiem.

- Och, wiem, ale byłam bardzo zmęczona pomocą w przygotowaniu dekoracji. Nie wspominam już nawet o rygorystycznych przymiarkach kostiumu, które zorganizowała Alice. Dodam jeszcze, że taniec i perspektywa szkoły, zadecydowały o szybszym, niż planowałam, powrocie do domu. Mimo to, jestem szczęśliwa że pochwalasz późne powroty do domu. Będę o tym pamiętać, kiedy razem z Alice wybiorę się statkiem do Vegas na jeden weekend – zażartowałam. Zapamiętać, zorganizować podróż do Las Vegas na dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny Alice.

Moja mama uśmiechnęła się, ale pokręciła głową, na znak protestu. Jak nudno by to nie zabrzmiało, byłam odpowiedzialną osobą, cieszącą się zaufaniem rodziców. Szybko wstałam i dopiłam moją kawę. Byłam zadowolona, kofeina podziałała na mnie pobudzająco. Byłam już bardziej rozbudzona. Usłyszałam jak Alice z niecierpliwością trąbi, równocześnie informując mnie o swoim przybyciu. Jak miło z jej strony, że po mnie przyjechała, mój samochód wciąż był u niej.

- To Alice, do zobaczenia wieczorem!

- Czekaj. Gdzie jest twój samochód? - mój tato zapytał, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że poprzedniej nocy mojego samochodu nie było na podjeździe. Nie, to mnie nie zaskoczyło.

- Poprzedniego wieczora zostawiłam go u Alice. Zabiorę go dzisiaj po szkole – powiedziałam, jedną nogą w kuchni.

- Och, w porządku. Przywitaj ją od nas – Renee powiedziała wesoło.

- Nie ma problemu – usłyszałam jak Alice ponownie zatrąbiła, więc chwyciłam plecak i moje kluczyki i ruszyłam do drzwi. Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że drzwi wejściowe Cullenów zostały zamknięte w tym samym momencie, a Edward poruszał się jak mój cień. Kiedy dotarłam do samochodu przyjaciółki, poczułam jak ktoś wierci spojrzeniem w moje plecy. Oparłam się pokusie, aby stwierdzić czy aby na pewno spojrzenie należało do Edwarda. Wskoczyłam na siedzenie i ruszyłyśmy w kierunku szkoły.

- Po czasie, Bello – Alice powiedziała żartobliwie.

- Przepraszam Alice.

Wzruszyła ramionami i zapewniła, że wszystko jest w porządku. Następnie szybko wycofała się z podjazdu, kierując się do szkoły. Alice ciągle przyglądała się mi uważnie i kilka razy otwierała oraz zamykała usta, zanim zdecydowała się odezwać. - Hej Bells, jak się czujesz? - spytała łagodnie. Od razu wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Chociaż doceniałam jej troskę, to nie lubiłam jak ludzie traktują mnie ostrożnie niczym skorupkę jajka, jakbym miała się rozpaść przez najmniejszy hałas.

- Alice, czuję się dobrze. Nie martw się. Nie zobaczysz tego ranka żadnych smutnych i przypadkowych emocji – dokuczyłam, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę. Atomówka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i zaczęła kiwać głową w rytm muzyki. Zaczęłyśmy się wygłupiać i pomimo mojego złego nastroju nie mogłam przestać się śmiać i śpiewać. Poprzednie napięcie zniknęło. Niedługo potem wjechaliśmy na szkolny parking i Alice pobiegła do samochodu Jaspera. Dołączyłam do nich, w momencie kiedy, serdecznie się witali.

- Dzień dobry Bello – Jasper przywitał się uprzejmie i swobodnie. Byłam wdzięczna, że nie traktowali mnie inaczej po ostatniej nocy.

- Cześć Jazz – powiedziałam wesoło. Przez chwilę rozmawialiśmy, dopóki nie spostrzegł czegoś ponad moim ramieniem. Także spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam, jak Edward wychodzi z samochodu i idzie w naszą stronę. - Ummm, mam zamiar iść do klasy – powiedziałam w ułamku sekundy.

Niczego więcej nie mówiąc i nieco szybszym krokiem oddaliłam się w kierunku klasy. Nagle usłyszałam jak z tyłu ktoś za mną biegnie.

- Isabella, mogę z tobą przez chwilkę porozmawiać? - Edward zapytał. Doskonale czułam jego otaczającą obecność, jakby mnie dotykał. Na domiar złego po raz kolejny zirytował mnie, zwracając się do mnie _Isabella._ Teraz będzie próbował mnie podejść z dobrej strony. Musiałam wziąć głęboki oddech zanim odwróciłam się i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Moje plany zostały zniszczone w ułamku sekundy, gdy spojrzałam w jego oczy.

- Nie, nie możemy. Wczoraj usłyszałam co masz mi do powiedzenia, więc jeśli teraz mi wybaczysz... - odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam do drzwi. Szłam korytarzem, odpowiadając na kilka pozdrowień i powitań. Myślałam, że sobie odpuścił ale ponownie go usłyszałam.

- Proszę, chodź. Chcę tylko przeprosić! - powiedział rozpaczliwie, ale słyszałam lekką frustrację w jego głosie i przysięgam, że cichy bełkot: _tak cholernie uparta_.

- Twoje przeprosiny odnotowano. Zostaw mnie Edward – powiedziałam lodowatym głosem. Tak, wiem , że posunęłam się do kłamstwa, ale byłam wściekła. Tym co zrobił wczoraj przekroczył granicę. Z pewnością nie zapomnę o tym nim minie mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. W obecnej sytuacji, również nie pomagał mi fizyczny pociąg ani moja niechęć do tego głupiego osła, który wierzył, że już mi przeszło.

_ Nie mówisz serio, Bella?_ - ten cholerny głos sprawił, że zgrzytałam zębami. Nawet moja własna psychika była przeciwko mnie. Super!

- Nie dopóki, nie porozmawiamy – powiedział wyzywająco. Kontynuowałam swój marsz korytarzem, razem z Cullenem idącym za mną niczym cień. Zatrzymałam się przy mojej szafce i włożyłam do niej kilka rzeczy. Rozpaczliwie próbowałam zignorować obecność Edwarda. - Wiem, że to co zrobiłem zeszłej nocy nie było... zbyt dobre. Przepraszam, ale zrobię wszystko, aby ci to wynagrodzić, proszę – wybrałam zły moment, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz, bo wyglądał tak cholernie, nieludzko atrakcyjnie.

_Bądź silna, Bello. Nie pozwól mu uwierzyć, bo poprzedniej nocy wyraźnie się popisywał i strasznie cię zranił. Bądź silna! _- śpiewałam w mojej głowie. Zanim spojrzałam w jego smutne spojrzenie, zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Popatrzyłam się na niego gniewnie. - Jedynie czego chcę, to abyś zostawił mnie w spokoju. Nie jestem teraz w nastroju, aby dojść z tobą do porozumienia – powiedziałam, przechodząc w zły szept. Starałam się nie zwracać większej uwagi na niektórych ludzi, którzy z ciekawością się nam przyglądali. Prawdopodobnie wyczuwali złą atmosferę. Cullen otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko odeszłam. Nie chciałam znowu spojrzeć w jego oczy, wiedziałam, że to może mnie zgubić. - _Głupi właściciel błyszczącego volvo i jego piekielne oczy - mruknęłam do siebie. W sumie, to nie miało sensu, ale nie obchodziło mnie to, bo wciąż wydawało mi się to właściwe. Nie ważne jak pokręcone to było._

Pobiegłam do sali od biznesu, z nadzieją, że spokojne i bez styczności z Edwardem, zajmę swoje miejsce. Angela już była i czytała jedną ze swoich angielskich książek. Gdy usiadłam posłała mi nerwowy uśmiech. - Hej Bella, jak spędziłaś weekend? Zabawiłaś się w Halloween? - zapytała, rzeczywiście będąc ciekawa.

- Umm, było w porządku; wzloty i upadki. Dobrze się bawiłaś z Benem? Nie widziałam was – spytałam próbując zmienić temat rozmowy na inny niż poprzedniej nocy. W szczególności, że Edward szedł za Mikiem kilka ławek dalej.

- Tak było świetnie. Ben wygrał na jednej z loterii i nie potrafi przestać mówić o campingu, na który się wybiera, kiedy tylko pogoda będzie lepsza – zachichotała i potrząsnęła głową. Uśmiechnęłam się, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej ona dobrze się bawiła. Nauczyciel wszedł, wyłożył książki, usiadł czekając na resztę klasy. Nie trwało to długo bo już po chwili zadzwonił szkolny dzwonek.

Szmery i ciche rozmowy ucichły, kiedy nauczyciel stanął przed klasą. Lekcje były przewidywalne i nudne, więc zazwyczaj zamykałam się w swoim świecie, ale kiedy dziś pan Lever zaczął wręczać nam małe kawałki papieru, zdezorientowana zaczęłam się zastanawiać co się dzieje.

- Dzisiaj rozpoczniemy nowy projekt – nauczyciel powiedział pogodnie. Wszyscy łącznie ze mną jęknęli, ale pan Lever mówił dalej, nie zwracając na to uwagi. - Pomyślcie teraz o posiadaniu firmy, o tym co chcielibyście robić w życiu. Zapomnijcie o wszystkim, czego oczekują od was ludzie i zastanówcie się jaki byłby wasz interes życia. Czekam na pierwsze propozycje, ludzie skupcie się, dobrze? Proszę... – spojrzał na kilku chłopców i chichoczące dziewczyny. - Nieważne. Chcę żebyście konkretnie napisali jakie macie pomysły, a nie że oczekujecie milionów dolarów. Jeżeli już się zastanowicie wypełnijcie kartki i złóżcie je na biurku. Potem powiem wam, co was dalej czeka.

Odwrócił się do nas plecami i usiadł na chwilę. Przez czas,kiedy ludzie drapali się po głowie i myśleli co chcą robić w biznesie, pan Lever obserwował nas. Instynktownie wiedziałam, czego nie chciałam. Firma moich rodziców i ja, odpadała. Cieszyłam się, że chociaż w tym ćwiczeniu sama mogę dokonać wyboru. Szybko zapisałam kartkę i złożyłam papier na pół. Angela zrobiła to samo minutę po mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

Kilka chwil później nauczyciel zapytał czy wszyscy skończyli. W odpowiedzi na kilka potwierdzających pomruków pan Lever kontynuował - Dobrze, teraz nadszedł czas na trudniejszą część – każdy rozejrzał się niespokojnie. - Podzielę was na czteroosobowe grupy, w których będziecie musieli połączyć się w jedną firmę.

Pojawiło się kilka okrzyków „_co?" _lub też_ „to niemożliwe",_ a ja się z tym zgadzałam. Jak niby można połączyć cztery pomysły w jedną firmę? Byłam rozczarowana, że nie mogłam chociaż raz zrobić tak jak chcę. To nic, że takie zadanie zostało przygotowane dla klasy. Westchnęłam, a Angela posłała mi uśmiech, chociaż w jej oczach również widziałam sceptycyzm.

- Wystarczy jak na razie tych skarg. Jestem pewny, że każda grupa będzie w stanie wymyślić coś twórczego i niepowtarzalnego. To nauczy was sztuki kompromisu i dochodzenia do wspólnych wniosków. Cały projekt będziecie musieli przygotować tak, jakbym był inwestorem a wy chcecie mnie przekonać, abym zainwestował w wasz biznes. Chcę propozycji finansowych; ile całkowity koszt będzie wynosił w rzeczywistości, plany architektoniczne sporządzone ręcznie lub w wykonaniu cyfrowym, dzierżawy, wszelkie potrzebne pozwolenia, cele biznesowe i wszystkie dokumenty, które są wymagane. Rozdałem po kartce papieru, ponieważ będziecie mieli okazję do przedyskutowania co zamierzacie zrobić, i w niektórych sytuacjach będziecie musieli nieco zmienić swoje pomysły, aby lepiej pasowały do innych – posłał nam chytry uśmiech, ciesząc się z zadanych nam tortur.

Po raz kolejny doszło do zbiorowego jęku i usłyszałam jak kilka osób mruczy przekleństwa. - To będzie interesujące – szepnęłam do Angeli. W porozumieniu skinęła głową.

- Zdecydowanie – odszepnęła.

- Teraz przydzielę was w grupy – uśmiechnęłam się razem z Angelą. Wiedziałam, że dziewczyna ciężko pracowała i że będąc razem, będziemy zgranym zespołem. - Wszystkie osoby do danej grupy zostaną wybrane losowo. Wywołam członków grupy, a kiedy skończę będziecie mogli porozmawiać o wszelkich możliwościach i spotkaniach poza szkołą. Dam wam trochę czasu na wykonanie tego projektu, powiedzmy około dwóch tygodni – wyciągnął kartkę papieru i zaczął dobieranie. Niektórzy ludzie byli szczęśliwi a inni nie. Razem z Angelą siedziałam w napięciu. Rozglądałam się, aby zobaczyć kto jeszcze został. - Angela Weber i Isabella Swan z Mike'm Nweton'em i Edwardem Cullenem.

- CO? - prawie krzyknęłam, a cała klasa się na mnie popatrzyła. Zakłopotana swoim wybuchem, zaczerwieniłam się. Jakkolwiek miałoby to zostać uzasadnione.

- Czy jest jakiś problem? - pan Lever zapytał, a jego zirytowany wyraz twarzy, tylko popierał, że dobieranie grup nie jest tematem do dyskusji. I co niby miałam powiedzieć? -Przykro mi, ale nie będę pracować z Edwardem, bo jest całkowitym osłem, który nie może się zdecydować, czy chce mnie pocałować lub zadać mi cios pięścią. Och i wydaje mi się, że jego celem życiowym jest drażnienie mnie. Tak, to prawdopodobnie nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

- Nie panie Lever, przepraszam – mruknęłam. Skinął głową i zaczął formować nową grupę. Oparłam się o Angelę, a ona pytająco na mnie spojrzała. - Zapomnij o tym co powiedziałam wcześniej.

- Wcześniej?

- To nie będzie interesujące, to będzie piekło – jęknęłam i zaklęłam ze złością. Wszędzie gdzie się pojawię, staję twarzą twarz z Edwardem. Przedwczoraj jeszcze chciałam mieć z nim do czynienia, ale od ostatniej nocy wciąż byłam wkurzona i gderliwa. Teraz nie miałam wyboru, co do spędzania z nim czasu po szkole, choć byłam wdzięczna, że poza nami będą jeszcze dwie osoby. Jeśli odpowiednio skończymy projekt, to być może uda nam się ograniczyć nasz kontakt do minimum.

- Okej, wszystkie grupy są już dobrane. Skorzystajcie z ostatnich minut lekcji na omówienie i kiedy zadzwoni dzwonek, proszę o złożenie wszystkich kartek w tym pudełku – pan Lever oznajmił, stawiając małe pudełko na biurku. Wszyscy zaczęli podnosić się ze swoich miejsc i razem z krzesłami przyłączali się do swoich grup. Angela już łapała za swoje krzesło, ale w porę ją powstrzymałam i skinęłam przecząco głową. Przecież mogą przyjść do nas. Czy byłam trochę jędzowata? Tak, muszę przyznać ale byłam usatysfakcjonowana, kiedy zobaczyłam jak się zbliżają.

- Hej Angela, Bella to będzie zabawa – Mike powitał serdecznie. Dziewczyna się z nim zgodziła, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami i unikałam kontaktu wzrokowego z Edwardem, który siedział naprzeciwko mnie. Próbował złapać moje spojrzenie, ale po mistrzowsku go unikałam. Niewidoczne napięcie między mną, a Edwardem było tak wyczuwalne, że można by je było kroić nożem. Angela i Mike przez chwilę popatrzyli się na nas ze zdziwieniem, dopóki dziewczyna lekko kaszlnęła i przemówiła.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy porównać to co wszyscy napisali, a wtedy może uda się nam coś wymyślić – roześmiała się lekko i rozwinęła swój papier. Poszłam za jej przykładem. - Ja na przykład, chciałabym własne kino – powiedziała podekscytowana.

- Naprawdę? - spytałam kompletnie zaskoczona jej wyborem.

- No tak. Ostatnio Ben zmusza mnie do oglądania filmów. Nie mogę znieść tych jego filmów o ninja z angielskim dubbingiem. Chciałabym pokazywać czarno-białe filmy, takie jak na przykład _Casablanca__2__ - _westchnęła i w jej spojrzeniu widać było, że myślami jest daleko stąd. Muszę przyznać, że brzmiało to całkiem ładnie.

- Okej. Umm, dobrze, ja chciałbym mieć sklep z grami, i no wiecie, z najnowszymi systemami gier – Mike wzruszył ramionami i niemal parsknął.

- Poważnie, gry wideo? - Edward zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Co? To zarobiłoby całkiem przyzwoite pieniądze i miałbym dostęp do wszystkich najnowszych gier, aby karmić moje hobby. Wygrywanie, zwyciężanie – Mike bronił i zachichotał. - A co ty wybrałeś? - spytał Edwarda.

- Łatwizna, sklep muzyczny – mówił tak, jakby to było oczywiste. Spojrzałam w drugą stronę, ponieważ muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie widziałam go, aby przejawiał jakiekolwiek skłonności do muzycznej pasji. Spojrzał na mnie, a kiedy napotkał moje spojrzenie, odwrócił szybko głowę.

- Naprawdę? Lubisz płyty CD czy instrumenty? - Angela zapytała.

- Sądzę, że jedno i drugie. A co z tobą Isabella? - Edward zapytał, ponownie próbując napotkać moje spojrzenie, ale koncentrowałam się na Angeli. Nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć. Z racji, że były jeszcze dodatkowo dwie osoby, które oczekiwały mojej odpowiedzi, nie mogłam odwlekać odpowiedź w nieskończoność.

- Mała księgarnia, może z małą kawiarnią na skrzyżowaniu, gdzie ludzie mogliby czytać – powiedziałam ze smutkiem. To byłoby moim niebem, nawet jeśli to idiotyczne. Byłabym w stanie pisać, w wolnym czasie spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi, a w ciągu dnia czytać i prowadzić sklep. Yup idiotko tutaj, ale mnie to nie obchodziło.

- Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Zakładałem, że przejmiesz firmę rodziców i będziesz prowadzić swój własny rekreacyjny sklep – Mike powiedział nagle.

- Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie – uniosłam brew. Zanim moi rodzice kupili tutaj sklep, był on własnością rodziców Newtona, dlatego moja odpowiedź była sensowna.

- Prawda – wzruszył ramionami i na szczęście odpuścił. - Ale jak połączymy te pomysły? - podrapał się po głowie, jakby to pomogło mu wpaść na jakiś pomysł. Rozejrzałam się po klasie, reszta uczniów kiwała głowami lub czytali coś ze swoich kartek. Wiele z nich wyglądało na zagubionych i odczułam ulgę, wiedząc że nie byliśmy jedyni.

- Dzwonek zaraz zadzwoni,więc myślę że byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy jeszcze w tym tygodniu się spotkali i zadecydowali co zrobimy. Do czasu spotkania, każdy z nas powinien się nad tym poważnie zastanowić – powiedziałam wiedząc, że nie zostało zbyt dużo czasu. Chciałam jak najmniej zminimalizować mój wkład w tą pracę.

- To brzmi dobrze. Kiedy i gdzie się spotykamy? - Angela spytała, zapisując biznesowe plany każdego z nas, aby potem nie zapomnieć.

- Możemy spotkać się u mnie w domu, Isabella mieszka obok, więc będzie o jedną osobę mniej do jazdy – Edward zaoferował. Miałam mieszane uczucia co do jego propozycji. Z jednej strony będę u niego u, zaś z drugiej wciąż będę blisko swojego domu. Zanim udało mi się wyrazić opinię na ten temat, że lepiej by było gdybyśmy się spotkali u mnie, Mike odezwał się.

- To brzmi wspaniale, wielki człowieku. Umm, pracuję w środę i czwartek, ale jestem wolny w piątek, pasuje? - rozejrzał się po grupie, a dwie osoby się zgodziły. Kiedy popatrzył na mnie, również kiwnęłam głową,na znak zgody.

- No to chyba wszystko ustalone. Mój dom w piątek, powiedzmy o czwartej – Edward powiedział wesoło. Kiedy zaraz po tym mruknęłam pod nosem z niezadowoleniem, zadzwonił dzwonek kończący lekcję i chłopcy bez pożegnania wrócili na swoje miejsca. W pośpiechu zebrałam swoje rzeczy i odłożyłam kartę na biurku nauczyciela.

Kiedy przybyłam do klasy od rachunku, Alice już tam siedziała. Usiadłam zirytowana, skrzyżowałam swoje ramiona i czekałam.

- Bello, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała przyjaciółka, widząc moją irytację.

- Nie mogę się go pozbyć – zgarbiłam się i schowałam głowę między ramionami. Miałam nadzieję, ze to zły sen.

- Kogo nie możesz się pozbyć?

- Edwarda. Utknęłam z nim w grupie na biznesie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ktoś musi mnie naprawdę nienawidzić – mruknęłam zza rękawa. Alice zaczęła chichotać, odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na nią. - To nie jest zabawne.

- Och, no Bells. Musisz przyznać, że to jest trochę śmieszne. Może los prosi cię o jego wybaczenie? Może przeznaczone jest wam bycie przyjaciółmi? - powiedziała słodko, a kiedy powiedziała _przyjaciółmi_, udałam że nie usłyszałam tego słowa.

- Nie, to nie jest śmieszne. I nie wybaczę ani jemu ani losowi. Nawet za milion lat nie zostaniemy przyjaciółmi – powiedziałam ze złością.

- Dlaczego nie? Myślę, że jeśli przyjrzeć się waszej dwójce, można zauważyć jak wiele macie wspólnego. A wasze kłótnie są w rzeczywistości grą wstępną – poruszyła się. Jej brązowe oczy napotkały moje, a ja poruszałam głową.

- Alice – praktycznie warknęłam, mrużąc oczy. Trzymała ręce w kapitulacji.

- Okej, okej, nie ma przebaczenia – powiedziała radośnie, nie przejmując się wcale moją wrogością do tematu. W rzeczywistości, atomówka wyglądała trochę na zadowolona z siebie, jakby z powodzeniem ukradła ciastko, a jej rodzice wcale ją na tym nie przyłapali. Mamrotałam do siebie, do czasu aż nauczyciel nie zaczął mówić.

Po skończonej lekcji, jak zwykle, poszłam z Alice na lunch. Kupiłam kawałek pizzy, zajęłam miejsce przy stole i wyciągnęłam angielską powieść, którą mieliśmy przeczytać. Nie minęło długo czasu, nim chłopcy dołączyli do nas.

- Hej – Jasper powiedział cicho, skradając pocałunek na policzku Alice. Stworzyliśmy dziwne półkole, z Alice i Jasperem pomiędzy Edwardem i mną.

- Więc Edward, słyszałam że jesteś z Bellą w grupie podczas projektu na biznes – Alice powiedziała radośnie. Zwęziłam oczy na złą atomówkę.

- Tak.

- Co zamierzacie robić? Bella i tak nadzieje mnie na widelec nim udzieli więcej szczegółów – powiedziała żartobliwie. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, jak Edward zaczął wyjaśniać im na czym polega projekt. Na końcu Jasper cicho zagwizdał.

- Wow, to jest do bani. Co wymyśliliście? - spytał.

- Jeszcze nic. Osobiście nie potrafię nic wymyślić. Pod koniec tygodnia będziemy powyrównywać wszystkie pomysły. A co u Ciebie Isabella, masz już jakiś pomysł czy w dalszym ciągu nic? - Edward spytał mnie, pozornie niewinnym głosem. Wzruszyłam ramionami i kontynuując wcześniej czytane słowo, odwróciłam kartkę. Dla pewności będę musiała to ponownie przeczytać.

- Przestaniesz mnie ignorować? Ile razy mam mówić, że przepraszam! - spytał sfrustrowany i może nawet trochę skrzywdzony.

- Alice, proszę poinformuj Edwarda, że porozmawiam z nim gdy będę zadowolona i gotowa, i żeby do tego czasu się zamkną – powiedziałam ze złością.

- Ummm, Edward, Bella mówi że... - Alice zaczęła, a jej głos był zaskakująco radosny.

- Słyszałem Alice. Czy z tobą wszystko w porządku? - odpowiedział mi wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Alice, proszę powiedz Edwardowi, że to zajmie trochę czasu – nie mogłam walczyć z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, bo wiedziałam że robię mu na złość. To działało.

- Czy możecie jej powiedzieć, żeby już do mnie mówiła? – Edward błagał.

- Przykro mi stary, ale działaj teraz sam. Nie zamierzam spotkać się z gniewem Belli – Jasper powiedział poważnie. Alice podobnie jak Jasper, zaczął trząść się ze śmiechu. Kiedy zaryzykowałam rzut okiem, zobaczyłam jak Edward posyła im przerażające do szpiku kości spojrzenie. Na szczęście do końca nie odezwał się do mnie słowem, a kiedy rozmawiałam z Alice, Cullen wykłócał się o coś z Jasperem.

Biologia to zupełnie inna sprawa. Oczywiście tego dnia pracowaliśmy w laboratorium z naszymi mikroskopami. Patrzyliśmy zarówno na korzenie cebuli jak i inne. Oczywiście Edward pobudzał moje serce, więc będąc w klasie usiadłam i otworzyłam książę. Chłopak przypatrywał mi się uważnie.

- Więc partnerko, kto ma rozpocząć; ty czy ja? - Edward zapytał radosnym głosem, który bez końca mnie intrygował. To było zupełnie coś nowego od jego sfrustrowanego tonu, który miał zawsze. Ciekawa byłam jaki ma plan. Chwyciłam mikroskop, spojrzałam na okaz. Szybko i bez patrzenia zapisałam na arkuszu odpowiedź. Nie patrząc na niego, oddałam mu mikroskop z powrotem. Westchnął, gdy wymieniał szkiełko. - Nie zamierzasz chociaż na mnie spojrzeć? - zapytał i wydawał się trochę smutny. Naturalnie, moje ciało odwróciło się w jego stronę, ale wzrok pozostał bez zmian. _Nie pozwól mu wciągnąć się w to Bello, unikaj jego oczu _– pomyślałam sobie i zdałam sobie sprawę jak śmiesznie i dziwnie było to stwierdzenie. Edward był niczym czarna dziura; nie pozwoli ci odejść, wciągnie cię do swojego wszechświata, załamie czas.

Boże, nie powinnam oglądać w zeszłym tygodniu _Star Trek_ z moimi rodzicami.

Biologia mijała na zmienianiu szkiełek i ignorowaniu jego smutnych prób nawiązania rozmowy. Po skończonej lekcji udałam się na wf. Ustawiłam się między dwiema innymi osobami, dzięki którym uniknęłam poważnych obrażeń. W drodze do szatni praktycznie skakałam, na moje małe zwycięstwo. Kiedy dostałam się do auta Alice, ona już przy nim była. Miałam z powrotem pojechać do jej domu, aby odzyskać mój samochód. Wchodziłam właśnie do środka, kiedy mnie zatrzymała.

- Bells, wiem że dalej jesteś zła i masz do tego pełne prawo, ale spróbuj wybaczyć mu w przeszłości, okej? Proszę – wydymała wargi, przez co jęknęłam. Edward swoim spojrzeniem, a ona kwaśną miną, męczyli mnie przez ostatni czas.

- Pomyślę nad tym Alice, ale daj mi trochę czasu, okej? - powiedziałam czując nagle zmęczenie.

Uśmiechnęła się ponownie i mocno mnie przytuliła. - Nie ma problemu, dzięki – wiedziałam, że się z nim przyjaźni i że napięcie źle wypływa na nią i Jaspera, chociaż są zupełnie neutralnymi stronami w tym konflikcie.

- Mam nadzieję, że Edward zapłaci ci za wszystko, Alice – zażartowałam, a ona machając, przewróciła oczami. Pojechałam i pobiegłam do mojego domu. Chwyciłam coś do picia i z musli, poszłam do mojego pokoju. Położyłam rzeczy na łóżko. Zmieniłam wygodną bluzę i odrobiłam trochę zadań domowych. Była prawie piąta,kiedy zdecydowałam się na chwilę przejść na tryb _online_. Po sprawdzeniu poczty, pojawiła się znajoma nazwa użytkownika. Uśmiechnęłam się, bo to był czas.

**Bclassics:** _Cześć!_

**ECmusic: **_Hej B, jak się masz?_

**Bclassics:** _W porządku, a ty?_

**ECmusic:** _Bywało lepiej._

**Bclassics:** _Co się stało?_

**ECmusic:**_ Miałem do dupy weekend. _

**Bclassics:** _Naprawdę? Ja tak samo. Niech zgadnę, Hershey?_

**ECmusic:**_ Tak, ale prawdopodobnie nie jest to co myślisz. Czy Śliczny Chłopiec był zaangażowany w twój gówniany weekend? _

**Bclassics:** _Tak. Jak się domyśliłeś? _Ostatnio zawsze psuje mi humor. Praktycznie za każdym razem jestem z jakiegoś powodu, gdy go napotykam, wściekła lub zmartwiona.

Spojrzałam na swoje zasunięte zasłony, małą przerwę w oknie i trawnik po drugiej stronie.

**ECmusic: **_Wiem tylko o rzeczach, o których mówią na ESPN__3__ czy czymś takim :P _Nie mogłam poradzić, ale śmiałam się z tego.

**Bclassics: **_Nie wiem co jest straszniejsze, to że używasz tej linii, czy to że oglądałeś Wredne Dziewczyny__4__ :P_

**ECmusic: **_LOL. Nie wiem co jest bardziej przerażające, albo cii zachowam to w tajemnicy. Terminator nigdy nie pozwoli mi tego zapomnieć, haha! Więc co ze Ślicznym Chłopcem? Co zrobił? Czy potrzebuję mojej łopaty? _

**Bclassics: **_Może powinieneś, staraj się być przygotowany. Jak dupek, wywinął głupi dowcip w którym nie znalazłam nic śmiesznego. To było złe. Dziękuję bogu, że atomówka mi pomogła. Co zrobiła Hershey? _

Próbowałam zmienić temat, od tego co się stało ostatniej nocy. To nie tak, że mu nie ufałam. Podobały mi się jego zapewnienie i humorystyczne słówka, ale byłam zakłopotana i chciałam zapomnieć o tym co się stało poprzedniego wieczora, a przynajmniej o jego większej części. Po za ty byłam zawstydzona, że mu nie ufałam, tak jak na początku.

**ECmusic: **_Ona nic nie zrobiła i w tym tkwi największy problem._

**Bclassics: **_Czekaj, co? Myślałam, że to Hershey była odpowiedzialna za popsuty weekend?_

**ECmusic: **_Nie była odpowiedzialna, ale była tego częścią._

**Bclassics: **_Co masz na myśli? To nie ma sensu._

**ECmusic: **_Myślę, że po raz pierwszy, zdecydowanie, przegiąłem. _

**Bclassics: **_Mam za ciężki czas w życiu, żeby w to uwierzyć. Jestem zdezorientowana, nigdy nie zachowałeś się w podobny sposób._

**ECmusic: **_Cóż, uwierz w to i zaufaj mi, że mówiąc o tym czuję się gówno. _

**Bclassics: **_Cóż, coś musiało się stać. Z pewnością ona albo ty za bardzo wczuliście się w swoje role, lub coś w tym stylu._

**ECmusic: **_Chciałbym, ale to niestety moja wina. _

**Bclassics: **_Okej, to skomplikowane. _

**ECmusic: **_W naszej szkole odbywa się coś na wzór zabawy z okazji Halloween. Było mnóstwo ludzi, prawie większość i oczywiście ona też tam była. Muszę przyznać, że wyglądała, ummm... dobrze._

**Bclassics: **_Czy to mężczyzna dla gorącego EC? LOL_

Potrząsnęłam głową, chociaż moja mała część była zazdrosna. Przyznał, że dziewczyna była ładna, a teraz tylko ją sprawdzał. Wiedziałam, że nie mam prawa być zazdrosna, ale muszę przyznać, że miałam nieznaczne myśli. Potrząsnęłam głową i wróciłam do rozmowy. Wiedziałam, że EC potrzebuje mnie do wysłuchania.

**ECmusic: **_Zamknij się i pozwól mi kontynuować._

**Bclassics: **_Nie, dopóki nie przyznasz :P _

**ECmusic: **_DOBRA! Wyglądała niesamowicie! Jesteś szczęśliwa?_

Nie za bardzo.

**Bclassics: **Tak, możesz kontynuować ;)

**ECmusic: **_Dziękuję :| Więc zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i pomyślałem, że być może od tej pory zaczniemy się dogadywać mimo nieszkodliwych ciosów, które sobie wymierzaliśmy. Ale ona potem powiedziała coś co, nie wiem, myślę że trochę mnie ukuło. Kiedy odeszła, byłem tak zły i sfrustrowany, że myślałem, że jedynym i skutecznym sposobem będzie zemsta. Pokazałem jej coś czego nie powinienem. Teraz tego żałuję, ale nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie aż taka wielka sprawa. Krótko mówiąc, nieźle namieszałem i nie wiem jak to naprawić, jeśli rzeczywiście istnieje taka możliwość ;(_

**Bclassics: **_Nie mogę powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest źle. Prawdopodobnie sam się obwiniasz. Jestem pewna, że jeśli później ją przeprosisz, jeśli nie będzie to tak świeże, przebaczy ci. Jesteś zbyt miłym facetem, aby ci nie wybaczyć i wiem, że nigdy nie chciałeś jej skrzywdzić. _

To prawda. EC był jednym z najmilszych i najlepszych ludzi, spośród wszystkich ludzi, których znam. I nieważne, jak bardzo kiczowato to brzmiało.

**ECmusic: **_Wątpię w to. Już teraz ledwie na mnie patrzy i daje mi do zrozumienia, że chce być sama. Myślę, że ona chciałaby mnie sześć metrów pod ziemią. Ona jest cicha i nie winię, jej jeśli chociaż raz pomyślała o pistolecie. Ugh. Czuję się jak osioł, jak jeszcze większy dupek, kiedy ją flustruję. Nie wiem co mam zrobić. _

**Bclassics: **_Czego chcesz?_

**ECmusic: **_Co masz na myśli? _

**Bclassics: **_Czy chcesz ją przeprosić i chcesz zdobyć jej akceptację, a następnie pójść szczęśliwą drogą? Czy może chcesz ją przeprosić i powrócić do poprzedniego stanu, czyli kłótni, a może jednak chcesz zostać jej przyjacielem? Nie byłoby to tak podarte, jeśli nie dbałeś o konkretny kształt i formę. Więc, jak jest?_

**ECmusic: **_Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Oboje zachowaliśmy się w niewłaściwy sposób, ale nie wiem, jak widzę ją w innym świetle. Nie wiem, czy nie wolałbym jej ignorować, ale może istniałaby szansa coś na podobieństwo przyjaźni, jeśli to możliwe? Żałuję wszystkich kłótni *wzdycha*_

**Bclassics: **_No, musisz się zdecydować, bo to będzie miało wpływ na działania jakie trzeba będzie __podjąć, aby zarobić na przebaczenie lub możliwość przyjaźni. Więc jak?_

Wiedziałam, że jestem natrętna, ale musiałam widzieć więcej. Chłopak nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę, więc cierpliwie czekałam aż zdecyduje się czego chce. EC wydawał się być zagubiony i jeśli tylko będę mogła, pomogę mu w tych mękach. Gdy on był skrzywdzony, ja również byłam. Poza tym, kto lepiej wie jak dostać się w łaski upartej i pogardzanej kobiety, która jak nigdy w życiu czuje się strasznie i wściekła. Zaśmiałam się do myśli. W końcu do mnie napisał. Wybrał.

**ECmusic:** _przyjaźń_

**Bclassics: **_Dobrze, teraz możemy przejść dalej. Z tego co słyszałam i z wynika z jej przeszłości, słowa mogą nie być tym razem wystarczające._

**ECmusic: **_Co masz na myśli?_

**Bclassics: **_To znaczy, czyny będą odpowiedniejsze niż słowa. Nie wystarczy, że jej powiesz, jak bardzo jest ci przykro. Musisz jej to pokazać._

**ECmusic: **_Jak? Słodycze? Kwiaty? _

Zaśmiałam się lekko. Biedny głupiec, nie miał pojęcia jak powinien działać. Ona na pewno nie jest typem dziewczyny, którą można kupić.

**Bclassics: **_Obawiam się, że nie EC. Zacznij pomału! Na przykład, nigdy więcej wężowatej uwagi lub dowcipu skierowanego na nią. Jeśli uda ci się złap jej spojrzenie i uśmiech. Kiedy będzie wystarczająco blisko, przywitaj się z nią. Prawdopodobnie odwróci wzrok, ale tak musi być. Przykro mi to mówić, ale ona chyba nie przebaczy ci od razu... Z tego co słyszałam, będzie chciała urządzić w twoim życiu piekło :P LOL_

**ECmusic: **_Jezu, B. Po której jesteś stronie, huh? :| Ale dlaczego nie mogę nic wcześniej zrobić? Nie widzę przeszkody, jeśli wybaczy mi o wiele wcześniej *krzyżuje palce*_

**Bclassics: **_Nie! Jeśli zbyt szybko posuniesz się dalej, ona zobaczy, że zbyt mocno próbujesz. Zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że do następnego razu, małe rzeczy w zupełności wystarczą i zostaną dobrze przyjęte. Dziewczyna jest w trybie obrony i oczywiście, wszystko od ciebie odrzuci. Kiedy jej wrogość zacznie znikać, będziesz mógł dołożyć do tego różne gesty. _

Po wysłaniu wiadomości uśmiechnęłam się. Doktor Phil nie ma nic na mnie.

**ECmusic: **_Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, jakie gesty będą teraz najodpowiedniejsze? _

**Bclassics: **_Nope__6__. LOL. Wiem, że będziesz mógł przeskoczyć plan, jeśli będzie gotowy. _

**ECmusic: **_*wzdycha* W porządku. I jesteś pewna, że to zadziała? _

**Bclassics: **_Pozytywnie. Jesteś zbyt czarujący, aby nie zadziałało. _

**ECmusic: **_Haha. Jestem pewien, że ona użyłaby innych słów, aby mnie opisać, ale dzięki ;)_

**Bclassics: **_Nie ma problemu. Osłaniam cię. _

**ECmusic: **_Wiem, dzięki. Teraz twoja sytuacja._

**Bclassics: **_Huh?_

**ECmusic: **_Co ze Ślicznym Chłopcem? Zapomniałem o niej, jak radziłaś mi z sytuacją z Hershey. Wybacz mi. Czy zamierzasz wybaczyć mu w najbliższym czasie? _

Cholera, miałam nadzieję, o tym zapomni. Ale to tylko durne myśli. On nigdy nie zapomina. Myślę, że wyszłabym na hipokrytkę, gdybym w tym momencie wyszła i nic mu nie powiedziała. Wciąż jednak byłam zła. Przez dobrą minutę wpatrywałam się w mój komputer, nim westchnęłam i napisałam odpowiedź.

**Blassics: **M_oże... On będzie teraz musiał dużo pracować i nie będzie miał czasu, co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jestem królewsko wściekła. Nie puszczę tego dupka wolno. _

**ECmusic: **_Haha. Czasami brzmisz jak Hershey. Staraj się łatwo podejść faceta, wiem jak to jest być na jego miejscu i nawet jeśli nie jest mu w połowie tak przykro jak mnie, wiem że będą z nim problemy. _

**Bclassics: **_Boże, EC czuję się teraz jakbym była winna. Może jesteś bardziej ładny niż Śliczny Chłopiec. Daję ci kredyt, wiesz jak obydwie sprawy, mniej więcej mogą przybrać wyniosłą rzecz. _

**ECmusic: **_Dalej B, wiesz że nie miałem tego tak na myśli. Wcale go nie bronię, jestem tylko empatyczny. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wysłać mi jego adres. Mogę na niego polować i sprawić, żeby jak ja przepraszał. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie miał problemów z moją dziewczyną. Uciekniemy z tym ;)_

Przez ułamek sekundy, wydawało mi się że jego pomysł jest atrakcyjny, jednak szybko porzuciłam tą myśl. Wciąż nie mogłam pomóc i skupić się na tych kilku słowach. Moja dziewczyna. Jak idiotka się uśmiechnęłam i odpisałam.

**Bclassics: **_Nie, poradzę sobie z tym sama. Mimo wszystko dzięki za propozycję. _

**ECmusic: **_Okej, ale wiesz że wystarczy poprosić. _

**Bclassisc:**_ Tak, dzięki ;) _

**ECmusic: **_Czy zauważyłaś jak nasi sąsiedzi komplikują nam życie? LOL_

Komplikują to za mało powiedziane.

**Bclassics: **_Haha, zdecydowanie ty i ja, jesteśmy jak dwie krople wody._

**ECmusic: **_Czy zmieniłaś zdanie na temat basenu? _

Znowu zaczęłam chichotać, nie wierząc że znowu wracamy do rozmowy o groszku.

**Bclassics: **_Skończyłeś już z projektowaniem? _

**ECmusic: **_Nie bój się, nie mam zbyt dużo wolnego czasu. _

**Bclassics: **_Obawiam, że się nie boję. Brak muzyki, nie ma basenu :P_

**ECmusic: **_To niesprawiedliwe, B. _

**Bclassics: **_Wiem :P_

**ECmusic: **_Czy ostatnio napisałaś coś nowego? _

**Bclassics: **_Być może. LOL. Zobaczysz trochę mojej ciemnej strony, ten ostatni weekend był szczególnie złowrogi. _

**ECmusic: **_Nie mogę się doczekać, aby go przeczytać. Wyślij mi go ;) _

**Bclassics: **_Nie sądzę, żeby tak się stało! Znasz zasady. Już dwa razy mnie oszukałeś. Niezła próba._

**ECmusic: **_Cholera, a byłem tak blisko!_

Spojrzałam na zegarek w dole ekranu i zobaczyłam, że już wpół do szóstej. Przeklęłam fakt, że muszę rozpocząć przygotowywanie kolacji, która ma być gotowa przed siódmą. Nienawidziłam zakańczać rozmów z EC, ale wiedziałam że muszę. Wzdychając, zaczęłam pisać moje pożegnanie.

**Bclassics: **_Hej, muszę rozpocząć przygotowywanie kolacji. Przepraszam EC. Porozmawiamy później i nie zapomnij tego co powiedziałam o Hershey. W końcu jej przejdzie JEŚLI będziesz postępował zgodnie z moimi instrukcjami. Z moim doktorem Philem od talentów i z twoim urokiem, nie zajmie ci to zbyt długo czasu. Haha. Staraj się jej zbyt często nie zadręczać, wiem nie zasługujesz na to. Jak banalnie to zabrzmi, najpierw sam sobie wybacz a potem oczekuj tego od niej. A jeśli nie, to zawsze masz mnie ;) _

**ECmusic: **_OK, baw się dobrze. Muszę popracować nad pomysłem do projektu. Nieważne. Dzięki B, za doradztwo i wsparcie, zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć. Staraj się nie przejmować Ślicznym Chłopcem. To nie będzie za łatwe, ale uwolnij swój cały gniew, bo może cię zaskoczyć, albo i nie - bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo. LOL. Moja oferta ciągle jest aktualna. Tylko do mnie napisz, a pojawię się z łopatą :P _

**Bclassics:** _Haha! Będę o tym pamiętać. Do zobaczenia!_

**ECmusic: **_Pa B ;) _

Wylogowałam się. Jak zawsze po rozmowie z EC czułam się dużo lżejsza i byłam w lepszym nastroju. Zamknęłam mój komputer i zeszłam po schodach, aby rozpocząć gotowanie. Żeby dzisiejszego wieczora był miło, zdecydowałam się na kurczaka z parmezanem. Włączyłam piekarnik i wyciągnęłam potrzebne składniki. Podczas kiedy obserwowałam gotującą się wodę, myślałam o tym co mówił EC o wybaczaniu Edwardowi. Część mnie była zirytowana, że bez zastanowienia, pomogłam mu opracować plan wybaczania innym.

Czy mam mu wybaczyć? Myślę, że wiedziałam, że trzymanie między nami tego głupiego żalu jest bezsensowne. I choć cala sprawa tyczyła się mnie i Edwarda, to napięcie wyczuwała cała czwórka. Wciąż nie mogłam zrozumieć jak łatwo przyszło mu to z Hershey. Muszę mu pokazać, a nie powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro.

_Powodzenia EC, mam nadzieję że dostaniesz tą dziewczynę. _Pomyślałam, a mój wzrok skierował się bardziej na wschód, na dom Cullenów. Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że chciałam aby Edward, podobnie jak EC pracował na swoje przebaczenie. Liczyłam, że być może nasze relacje ulegną zmianie. Że będziemy dobrymi znajomymi, a może nawet przyjaciółmi. _EC, mam nadzieję, że modlisz się za mnie._

Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że tęskniłam za Edwardem, w sposób który nie miał sensu. Walczyłam wewnątrz co powinnam czuć z tym co czuję. Zwróciłam uwagę na posiłek, który wciąż wyglądał prowizorycznie i który musiałam zrobić. Czekałam na jutrzejszy dzień i prawdopodobnie na kolejną konfrontację, która będzie mieć miejsce.

EC miał rację. Nasi sąsiedzi są daleko, ale równie mocno komplikują nam życie.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. **Pop-Tarts** - prostokątne, wypiekane tosty, produkowane przez Kellogg Company. Sprzedawane w USA, Kanadzie, a także Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii.

2. **Casablanca** - amerykański melodramat, którego akcja dzieje się w czasie II wojny światowej. Właściciel nocnego klubu Rick Blaine spotyka swoją dawną miłość Ilsę, która okazuje się żoną działacza czeskiego ruchu oporu Victora Laszlo. Dawne uczucia odżywają.

3. **ESPN** (_Entertainment and Sports Programming Network_) - amerykańska całodobowa stacja telewizyjna poświęcona tematyce sportowej.

4. **Wredne dziewczyny **(ang. _Mean Girls) - komedia na podstawie książki Rosalind Wiseman._

6. **Nope** – używane w slangu i pochodzi od angielskiego słowa** n****o**, czyli nie.


	7. Ogień, światła, Eclipse

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. **

**JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****. **

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Link do porfilu autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest!

**Tłumaczenie: **angie337

**Beta: **Lenka_Outsider

**Pełny opis:**

Mimo że, Bella Swan codziennie otoczona jest przyjaciółmi, czuje się samotna. Nie ma _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół, a nikt z otaczających jej ludzi nie zna jej naprawdę. Jej prawdziwym przyjacielem jest chłopak _online_, chłopak którego nie spotkała w realnym życiu; osoba o nieznanym imieniu, której zwierza się ze wszystkich marzeń i tajemnic. Gdy przeprowadza się ze słonecznego San Francisco do małego miasteczka Forks, stwierdza że jej stosunki z nowym sąsiadem, Edwardem Cullenem, nie należą do najlepszych. Gdy konflikt z sąsiadem wciąż trwa, dziewczyna szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela online. Niespodziewanie jej dwa światy, _online_ i _offline_, zaczynają się ze sobą zderzać.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział siódmy<strong>

**OGIEŃ ŚWIATŁA ECLIPSE**

BPOV

Tydzień minął zaskakująco szybko i nim się zorientowałam był już piątek. Pożegnałam się z Alice i już prawie siedziałam w moim kochanym samochodziku, kiedy usłyszałam wołanie Edwarda. - Hej Isabella! - z kluczykami w ręce, zatrzymałam się przy drzwiczkach i odwróciłam się w jego stronę.

- Co? - spytałam naturalnym tonem. Od tygodnia niewiele z nim rozmawiałam, choć musiałam przyznać, że mój gniew zelżał. Edward nie zmuszał mnie do rozmowy. Posłał mi zaledwie mały uśmiech, który był bardziej autentyczny niż ten krzywy. _Gorąco Bello, nie zapominaj, gorąco! _- głos w mojej głowie nalegał. Oparłam się pokusie, aby przewrócić oczami. Wydawało mi się, że chłopak robił wszystko, byle mnie tylko nie zdenerwować. Ciężko pracował na swoje wybaczenie i musiałam przyznać, że mu to wychodziło...

- Ciągle zamierzasz przyjść o czwartej do mojego domu, w sprawie projektu, prawda? - spytał.

- Tak, powiedziałam że przyjdę, więc będę – odpowiedziałam.

Cullen trochę oparł się o mój samochód. - Upewniałem się, czy nie zapomniałaś. Czy wpadłaś już na pomysł, jak razem połączymy wszystkie pomysły? - spytał krzywo się uśmiechając. Ugh! Dlaczego on musiał być taki przystojny!

- Tak – powiedziałam, jak otwierałam drzwi i rzuciłam torbę na siedzenie pasażera. Wsiadłam i zamknęłam drzwi, a Edward wciąż był i lekko stukał w szybę. Włączyłam silnik i otworzyłam okno. Chłopak oparł się o drzwiczki i pochylił się. Jego oddech otaczał mnie ze wszystkich stron. Edward zamknął mi jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki.

- Nie zamierzasz powiedzieć mi o co dokładnie chodzi? - spytał słodko, bez zająknięcia i bardzo, ale to bardzo przytomnie. Dobry był, ale pokaże mu kto tu rządzi. Oczyściłam swoją głowę i uśmiechnęłam się sarkastycznie do swoich myśli. Zacisnęłam palce i mówiąc zbliżyłam się do niego. Edward pochylił się, a ja szepnęłam mu do ucha. Przysięgam, że lekko drgnął.

- Chciałabym, ale po tym musiałabym cię zabić – zastygnął w bezruchu, więc zamknęłam okno sprawiając że odskoczył do tyłu. - Do zobaczenia o czwartej – powiedziałam wesoło przez szybę. Zaskoczenie i szok odmalował się na jego twarzy. Wciąż byłam wstrząśnięta tym co przed chwilą zrobiłam. Wolno i uważnie wyjechałam z parkingu, starając się przy tym nie spowodować żadnego wypadku.

Czwarta po południu nadeszła nadzwyczaj szybko i wkrótce z torbą na ramieniu, znalazłam się przed domem Cullenów. Zauważyłam, że Angeli i Mike'a jeszcze nie było, o czym świadczył brak ich samochodów na podjeździe. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i lekko zapukałam. Drzwi otworzyły się po kilku sekundach. Zostałam przywitana przez Esme Cullen.

- Bella! - delikatnie mnie przytuliła. - Proszę wejdź, Edward jest już w salonie – wpuściła mnie i poprowadziła do salonu, gdzie siedział Edward. Jego książki były już otwarte, a on sam studiował jakiś opasły tom. Kiedy znalazłam się w pokoju, chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie i poklepał miejsce obok siebie, na kanapie. Uniosłam brwi i wybrałam krzesło zamiast zaproponowanego miejsca. Cullen otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć lecz przerwał kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Esme pognała aby otworzyć.

Między mną a Edwardem zapadła niezręczna cisza. Starałam się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Z opresji uratowali mnie Angela i Mike, którzy weszli do pokoju.

- Cześć ludzie – chłopak wesoło się przywitał. Usiadł obok Edwarda, natomiast dziewczyna po jego drugiej stronie.

- Hej, jesteście punktualni nie ma co. – zażartowałam. Angela natychmiast przeprosiła, natomiast Mike zachichotał równocześnie wyciągając swoje rzeczy.

- Chcecie coś do picia? - Esme spytała z kuchennych drzwi. Odmówiliśmy, upewniając ją, że jeśli zmienimy zdanie, po prostu jej powiemy.

Edward klasnął entuzjastycznie w swoje dłonie. - Zacznijmy zabawę. Czy ktoś wymyślił jak połączyć wszystkie pomysły? Isabella, wspomniałaś wcześniej, że masz jakiś pomysł – uśmiechnął się do mnie. Zwęziłam swoje oczy i bez zakłóceń zaprezentowałam swój pomysł.

- Właściwie tak. Wszystkie nasze pomysły, są powiązane z rozrywką i kulturą masową. Mamy filmy, muzykę, gry wideo i książki. Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujemy coś w rodzaju magazynu, ale skupmy się na elektronice. Moglibyśmy sprzedawać DVD; włączając w to filmy Angeli, płyty CD Edwarda, gry wideo Mike'a i być może książki oraz autobiografie artystów lub zespołów, a także wszelkie magazyny. To sposób, aby połączyć nasze pomysły, nie modyfikując ich niepotrzebne. Co o tym sądzicie? - spytałam.

- Myślę, że to wspaniałe, Bells. Podoba mi się! Jestem pewna, że nie wymyśliłabym czegoś lepszego – Angela mówiła z entuzjazmem.

Mike skinął głową w porozumieniu. - Zgadzam się. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam nic. Głosuję za pomysłem Belli.

- Oczywiście, brzmi dobrze. Teraz musimy wymyślić nazwę i zacząć myśleć ile to będzie kosztowało i tak dalej – Edward powiedział zapisując liczby i nazwy.

- Głosuję na _Rozrywki Mike'a –_ Mike powiedział poważnie. Edward wybuchnął śmiechem i nie mogłam nic poradzić, ale dołączyłam do niego.

- Boże nie – powiedział, kiedy skończył się śmiać, na co Mike zmarszczył brwi. Intensywnie zastanawiałam się nad możliwościami nazwy, w momencie kiedy usłyszałam jak ktoś oczyszcza gardło.

- Ummm, co powiedzie na _Eclipse_? - Angela cicho spytała.

- Hmm, podoba mi się. Jest chwytliwe, gdziekolwiek o tym pomyślisz – spytałam.

- To jest tytuł książki, którą czytam – jej głos ponownie zabrzmiał entuzjastycznie. Wyraźnie lubiła tą książkę.

- Och nie, to powieść o wampirach – Mike zachichotał.

- Hej! To dobra książka! - Angela utrzymywała.

- Okej, ludzie wystarczy. _Eclipse_. Myślę, że musimy rozpocząć podział zadań, określić ile to będzie kosztować oraz wszystkie licencje, których będziemy potrzebować... - Edward nalegał. Zgodziłam się z nim. Półtorej godziny później, każdy z nas miał już przydzielone swoje zadania. Planowo w poniedziałek zgodziliśmy się porównać dotychczasowe poczynania. Następne spotkanie zaplanowaliśmy w piątek o tej samej godzinie. Podobało mi się u Cullenów i nie miałam żadnych zastrzeżeń, aby wrócić tu ponownie.

Kiedy już wychodziliśmy na zewnątrz, Mike niespodziewanie się odwrócił. - Och, tak. Całkowicie zapomniałem. Jutro jest ogromna impreza na plaży w La Push. Wybieracie się, prawda? - spytał z niecierpliwością. Angela pokiwała głową, a Edward wzruszył ramionami i mruknął „prawdopodobnie". Spojrzał na mnie, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Być może, ale będę musiała o tym porozmawiać z Alice. Później będę potrzebować skrzydłowego – zażartowałam. Hmm impreza...To brzmiało całkiem fajnie. Zdecydowanie nie chciałam tam pojawić się sama.

- Haha, jeśli chcesz ja mogę być twoim skrzydłowym. Mogę za tobą jeździć cały czas – powiedział. Zdawało mi się, że Mike lekko pochylił się w moją stronę. Nieeee to na pewno było przewidzenie. Nie miałam pojęcia jak się zachować, więc zignorowałam to. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się Cullen uratował mnie z opresji.

- Wiem, że Alice będzie miała zamiar pojechać, więc Mike to z pewnością nie będzie konieczne. Poza tym, prawdopodobnie będziesz pić, więc nie będziesz w stanie prowadzić samochodu – jego cichy głos, wydał się wymuszony. Spojrzałam na pozostałą dwójkę, ale oni niczego nie dostrzegli.

- Prawda. W każdym razie Bells, jeśli zmienisz zdanie zadzwoń do mnie. Na pewno odbiorę. Do zobaczenia Ang, Edward – pomachał ze swojego samochodu. Angela też odjechała, przez co zostałam sama z Edwardem. Przez moment zapadła niezręczna cisza, ale odważyłam się ją przerwać.

- No to, chyba zobaczymy się w poniedziałek – powiedziałam nagle, idąc w kierunku schodów.

- Nie idziesz jutro? - spytał. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się, że jest trochę zawiedziony.

- Prawdopodobnie tak. Jestem pewna, że Alice jeszcze dziś do mnie zadzwoni przekonując mnie, jak fajnie będzie. Właściwie, to jestem zaskoczona, że jeszcze ze mną nie rozmawiała. To dla niej nietypowe – zaśmiałam się.

- Ummm, nie jestem pewny, czy ona faktycznie o tym wie – powiedział cicho, patrząc wszędzie byle nie na mnie.

- Ale powiedziałeś... - zamilkłam w połowie zdania, próbując zrozumieć co powiedział wcześniej.

- Mogę skoczyć po pistolet. Poza tym, nie chcesz Mike jako partnera w zbrodni. Po prostu obawiałam się, że podczas imprezy, nasz kolega może dać się ponieść. Skończy prawdopodobnie rzygając na twoje buty. Mówię z doświadczenia – wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie.

- Och, wielkie dzięki. Pomyślę o tym. Do zobaczenia – powiedziałam szybko, udając się w stronę domu.

- Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział. Przez całą drogę miałam wrażenie, że Edward mnie obserwuje. Kiedy spojrzałam w jego stronę, zobaczyłam jak wchodzi do domu. Potrząsnęłam głową i od razu poszłam do mojego pokoju, aby rozpocząć swoją część projektu. Jeśli jutro mam zamiar wyjść, musiałam się za to zabrać.

**NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ**

Właśnie pracowałam nad esejem, kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek a później pukanie do drzwi. - Bella otwórz! - mój tato krzyknął z korytarza. Wzdychając, wstałam od biurka i ruszyłam na dół. Osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi wyraźnie się niecierpliwiła bo nie przerywała pukania.

- W porządku. Już idę, już idę – krzyknęłam głośno łapiąc za klamkę. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi niemal zostałam powalona na ziemię. Udało mi się dostrzec tylko czarne włosy. Widocznie Alice nic sobie z tego nie robiła, bo była już w połowie drogi po schodach. Kurczowo trzymała w rękach jakieś torby.

- Dalej Bella! - powiedziała opryskliwie, kiedy zmieszana spojrzałam na nią.

- Alice, co ty tutaj robisz? - spytałam.

- Mam zamiar przygotować cię na dzisiejszą imprezę. Mamy tylko trzy godziny, więc pospiesz się i chodź za mną! - Przerwała, a ja potrząsnęłam głową i szybko do niej dołączyłam. - Bella, nie kiwaj na mnie głową! - Krzyknęła z mojego pokoju. Nie pytała mnie o drogę, więc zagadką było dla mnie skąd wiedziała, gdzie się on znajduje. Dołączyłam do niej w łazience, gdzie zaczęła rozkładać różne kosmetyki. Dwie i pół godziny później, wzięłam prysznic a moje włosy były już wysuszone. Związałam je z powrotem w koński ogon i zrobiłam lekki makijaż.

Kiedy wróciłam do mojego pokoju, Alice trzymała w obu rękach torby. - Rozumiem, że jeszcze raz mnie ubierzesz? – zaśmiałam się.

- Cholera, oczywiście. Bello, w twojej szafie są poważne braki – powiedziała poważnie, patrząc na ubrania wiszące na wieszaku. - Wiem, że nie chcesz nosić sukienek, więc mam dla ciebie parę modnych rurek – wyciągnęła je i wcisnęła mi je w ręce. Sekundę później w moich rękach wylądował czerwony sweter razem z butami na bardzo płaskim obcasie, których wzór przypominał skórę węża.

- To jest wspaniałe Alice, ale nie mogę nie mieć rękawów, bo będzie mi zimno – poprosiłam. Spoglądając przez okno, zauważając jak wiatr delikatnie toruje sobie drogę przez drzewa.

- Nie. Powinno być wszystko w porządku, bo będzie ognisko. Nie powinnaś się o to martwić, jak ja – powiedziała wesoło. Po tych słowach wyjęła różową koszulkę bez ramiączek i parę złoto-srebrnych sandałów. Była tak szczęśliwa, że chyba zapomniała o zmarznięciu na śmierć.

- Alice, przez te rzeczy prawdopodobnie zamarzniesz. Dlaczego to ubierasz? - spytałam. Sukienka była ładna i w ogóle, ale bardziej nadawała się do zabawy w wypełnionych po brzegi klubach nocnych, niż na plażę.

- Bo jest urocza, a oprócz tego będę mieć Jaspera, który pomoże mi utrzymać ciepło – poruszyła brwiami i zachichotała.

- Tak, tak. Zachowaj te rzeczy dla siebie. Okej? - zażartowałam. Alice przewróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła się przebierać. Dołączyłam do niej i nie byłam zaskoczona, że cały strój pasuje idealnie. Kiedy odwróciłam się w jej stronę, nie mogłam nie zachichotać. Jej czarne spiczaste włosy i jasna karnacja sprzeczały się z kolorem jej sukienki. Wyglądała niczym lalka.

- Alice, wyglądasz jak jakaś postać z anime1 - dokuczyłam jej.

- Potraktuję to jako komplement – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, szybko się okręcając.

Wkrótce obie zbiegłyśmy na dół, żegnając się z moim tatą. - Do zobaczenia później! - nie dałam mu szansy na odpowiedź, bo już wskoczyłam do swojego samochodu, a ona do swojego. Jechałam za nią, aż do jej domu, żeby mogła zostawić samochód. Potem pojechałyśmy po Jaspera, aby go odebrać. Kiedy wślizgnął się na tylne siedzenie, musnął Alice w usta i lekko szarpnął mój koński ogon, zdobywając w ten sposób klapsa od dziewczyny.

- Jazz, nie zepsuj jej włosów – jęknęła. Zarówno ja oraz Jasper wywróciliśmy oczami.

- Hej Bella, dzięki za podwózkę dziś wieczorem – powiedział wesoło. Był wyraźnie podekscytowany, choć nie w takim stopniu jak Alice, która praktycznie podskakiwała na miejscu obok.

- Nie ma problemu – powiedziałam, do mojego wstecznego lusterka. Podczas jazdy do La Push, Alice z tylnego siedzenia, dawała mi wskazówki. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem, sprawiając, że droga tonęła w ciemności. Za nami ciągnął się sznur reflektorów. Poznałam kilka samochodów jak i kierowców, ale wiele z nich było dla mnie obcych. Alice wskazała mi parking w pobliżu plaży. Nie łatwo było o jakieś wolne miejsce.

- Edward przyjedzie? - zapytała Alice Jaspera.

Chłopak pokręcił głową. - On już tu jest – powiedział wskazując na srebrne volvo zaparkowanie niedaleko. Moje oczy od razu przeczesały tłum ludzi, ale nie widziałam go. Kiedy spojrzałam na Alice, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się posyłając mi znaczące spojrzenie, którego nie rozumiałam.

- Co? - spytałam.

- Och nic – mówiła głosem, który przechodził w śpiew. Przewróciłam oczami. Szliśmy małą dróżką, która została oświetlona kilkoma światłami. Na plaży było dużo osób. Nasza trójka chodziła razem czasami, zatrzymywaliśmy się aby porozmawiać ze znajomymi. Przez chwilę tańczyłam z Alice, ale szybko zrezygnowałam, bo moja równowaga pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Chociaż kilka razy moje i Edwarda spojrzenie napotkało się, to udawałam, że wcale go nie widziałam. Po około dwóch godzinach odłączyłam się od Alice i Jaspera, tym samym dając im trochę czasu i zostawiając ich samych. Nigdy nie czułam się źle w ich towarzystwie, ale dziś po prostu czułam się jak trzecie koło u wozu.

Spacerując, znalazłam się nad brzegiem morza. Idąc kopałam kamienie i oddychałam głęboko, ciesząc się rześkim powietrzem. Kilku chłopaków poprosiło mnie do tańca, ale grzecznie odmówiłam. Zauważyłam jedno z kilku ognisk, które nie było otoczone ludźmi, więc podeszłam i usiadłam przy nim.

Przez około godzinę siedziałam sama na pniu drzewa, a w ręku trzymałam kubek piwa, który otrzymałam od Alice. Nie miałam zbyt dużego doświadczenia z alkoholem i nie byłam fanką piwa, ale pomyślałam _co do diabła_. Nie chciałam się upić, ale jedno czy dwa na pewno mi nie zaszkodzą. Wielu ludzi tańczyło i gromadziło się przy innych ogniskach, które były rozsiane po całej plaży. Muzyka otaczała powietrze wokół mnie i znikała w oceanie. Mimo że, nie wychodziłam wieczorami, to dobrze czułam się obserwując nastolatków z Forks i La Push, którzy dobrze się bawili. Mój wzrok intensywnie wpatrywał się w płomienie, Alice i Jaspera oraz Edwarda.

Edward rozmawiał z niektórymi dzieciakami, którzy wyglądali na uczniów z gimnazjum. Śmiali się i opowiadali sobie dowcipy, tak często że słyszałam jego śmiech. Potrząsnęłam głową i szukałam wzrokiem pozostałej dwójki. Znalazłam ich jak tańczyli. Alice była zbyt ożywiona biorąc pod uwagę tłum nastolatków.

W końcu zapanowałam nad sobą i wpatrzyłam się w ogień. Oglądałam piękny i niebieski taniec kolorów. Robiłam zdjęcia płomieni, kiedy usłyszałam szelest i ruch obok mnie. Odwróciłam twarz na lewo, aby zobaczyć kto do mnie dołączył. Chłopak miał długie i czarne włosy oraz wspaniałą skórę. Był wysoki, wyższy niż Edward i był dość muskularny. Zauważyłam, że wciąż rośnie bo jego twarz wciąż zawierała młodzieńcze krągłości. Odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy, bo zrobiłam to samo.

- Cześć, jestem Jacob – podał mi dłoń i potrząsnęłam ją.

- Bella – powiedziałam, wysuwając rękę.

- Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. Myślałem, że wszyscy są z liceum z Forks – mówił ciekawie.

- Przeprowadziłam się w październiku, to moja pierwsza wizyta tutaj – powiedziałam szczerze.

- _Cool_. Jak ci się tutaj podoba?

- Jest wspaniale. Chciałabym być tutaj podczas wschodu lub nawet zachodu słońca – mój głos był zadumany i wpatrywałam się w ciemność. Jednym z moich ulubionych zajęć z przeszłości, było przychodzenie na plażę rano lub wieczorem i oglądanie wschodu lub zachodu słońca. Malujące się pomarańcze, róże i czerwienie, błękity i fiolety, były wspaniałe i choć nie wiedziałam jak je uchwycić, uwieczniałam je za pomocą słów. Malowałam obrazy na swój własny sposób.

_Każdej nocy2._

_Światła horyzontu_

_Wirują róże i pomarańcze_

_Niebieskie i fioletowe płomienie_

_Kilka spojrzeń niepokoi _

_Na błogosławieństwo _

_Że nadejdą tylko raz na dzień_

_Każdy wschód słońca jest inny_

_Nie ma dokładnie dwóch takich samych_

_Różnica przez nie przepływa_

_Chwilami jest jedno podobieństwo_

_Nad oceanem_

_Lub za pośrednictwem zgarniaczy nieba _

_Na prerii_

_Lub w mieszkaniu_

_Możesz zobaczyć jeszcze kawałek_

_Kawałek czegoś _

_Coś co nigdy nie da się przywrócić_

_Zachód słońca_

_Kolory są mieniące_

_Przez chwilę kiedy staną_

_Tylko znikają zmiany_

_Zmiany są piękne jak ostatnie_

_Dlatego też_

_Nie ważne gdzie jesteś_

_Jedna rzecz pozostaje taka sama_

_Różnice w zachodzie słońca_

_W twoim zachodzie słońca_

Jacob wyrwał mnie ze wspomnień, kiedy ponownie zabrał głos. - Tak. Plaża w tym czasie jest niesamowita, kiedy chmury nie mają zamiaru przeszkadzać – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę. - Kamienie w wodzie działają prawie jak lustro, odbijają wzdłuż brzegu niesamowite kolory.

Starałam to sobie wyobrazić, ale wkrótce zdecydowałam, że zobaczę to na własne oczy. - To brzmi pięknie. Chyba powinnam częściej decydować się tutaj przyjeżdżać.

- Myślę, że spodoba ci się. Więc, skąd przyjechałaś? - spytał przesuwając się w moja stronę. Postawił swój napój na ziemi i wyciągnął ręce w stronę ogniska, aby je ogrzać.

- San Fransico – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Aż tak bardzo nie tęskniłam już za starym domem i nie czułam się tutaj źle. Muszę przyznać, że wciągu tygodnia zdążyłam się zaaklimatyzować w Forks. Pod wieloma względami nie uważałam już San Francisco za dom.

Jacob cicho zagwizdał. - Niech zgadnę, zrozumiałaś że potrzebujesz więcej emocji i zagrożeń, dlatego powiedziałaś sobie „wiesz, Forks jest miejscem gdzie to znajdę" - zażartował.

Cichy śmiech opuścił moje usta. - To zdecydowanie był powód. Matka natura ma wiele dla człowieka – powiedziałam.

- Lwy, tygrysy i niedźwiedzie! O mój Boże! - Jacob zareagował wysokim i dziewczęcym głosem, który spowodował, że dołączyłam do śmiechu.

- Jacob, jesteś fanem _Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz__3._? Nie chcę wbić ci kołka jak chłopiec z południa Kansas lub _Munchkin__4.__._ Nie, nie. Czekaj, już to widzę. Jesteś Glindą5, dobrą wiedźmą z północy. Podobieństwo jest niesamowite!

Prychnął i przewrócił oczami. - Haha, bardzo śmieszne. Hej, kiedy dorastasz w domu ze starszymi siostrami, które uwielbiają ten film, możesz polepszyć kilka rzeczy – bronił.

- Jasne, cokolwiek powiesz Jake – zaśmiałam się.

Potem rozmowa potoczyła się łatwo. Gadaliśmy o przypadkowych ludziach i rzeczach. Po pewnym czasie Jacob zaczął opowiadać mi niektóre plemienne legendy. Przeszedł nawet do najnowszych i do najbardziej skandalicznych plotek z rezerwatu La Push. Nie pozostałam mu dłużna i odwdzięczyłam mu się tym samym. Nieważne jak bardzo cieszyłabym się z jego towarzystwa, jednak czasami nie mogłam powstrzymać się, przed zerkaniem na Edwarda i niekiedy na Jaspera i Alice.

- Kłopoty z facetem? - spytał nagle. Szybko odwróciłam się w stronę jego twarzy i przysięgam, że uszkodziłam sobie parę ścięgien szyjnych. Moje oczy były szeroko otwarte. Zanim się odezwałam delikatnie potarłam swoja szyję.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - spytałam. Miałam nadzieję, że mój głos brzmiał naturalnie i spokojnie.

- Nie wiem. Ciągle spoglądasz w górę i patrzysz w te same dwa kierunki. Zgaduję, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym wysokim blondynem i... umm, krasnalem – parsknął jak opisał Alice. Znowu walczyłam z uśmiechem. - Lub z tym rudym chłopakiem.

- Brązowowłosym - powiedziałam szybko i bez zastanowienia.

- Huh – spojrzał zdezorientowany i miałam nadzieję, że światło ogniska nie zdradzi moich rumieńców. Jacob czekał na odpowiedź, więc chrząknąłem i wbiłam swój wzrok w ognisko.

- Umm, jego włosy nie są rude, tylko brązowe – w moim zakłopotaniu, mój głos był cichy. Chłopak uniósł brwi, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i popatrzył na mnie wilkiem. - Zamknij się! - powiedziałam ze złością.

Podniósł ręce w kapitulacji. - Hej, nic nie mówię!

- Tak. Dobrze, że jasno określił nasze relacje – mruknęłam. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że chłopak prawdopodobnie nie zasługuje na moją wrogość, ale byłam zbyt zakłopotana aby zachowywać się uczciwie. Byłam zażenowana, że ledwo poznany dzieciak mnie przejrzał. Byłam zakłopotana, że chcąc naprawić prosty i niewinny błąd, dostrzegałam tak niewielkie cechy Edwarda. I wreszcie, byłam zawstydzona tym, że naprawdę z daleka go obserwowałam, jak w jakimś bzdurnym romansie, w którym jest choć jeden bohater ma zranione serce. Żałosne.

- Cóż, jeśli cię to pocieszy nie jesteś jedyna – Jacob powiedział cicho, biorąc łyk piwa i patrząc w tłum.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytałam ciekawa i wdzięczna, że będziemy mówić o kimś innym.

- Widzisz dziewczynę w ciemnoczerwonej koszulce i czarnej spódnicy? - Kiwnął głową w kierunku grupki ludzi, która składała się z dwóch dziewczyn i trzech chłopaków. Szybko wyłapałam dziewczynę o której mówił. Miała wspaniałą, nieskazitelną skórę i ciemne włosy opadające na plecy. Śmiejąc się z czegoś, przechyliła głowę do tyłu. Zwróciłam swoją uwagę z powrotem na Jacoba, który w dalszym ciągu na nią patrzył. - Nazywa się Leah i lubiłem ją od zawsze. Przez kilka lat byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale teraz nie widzi we mnie żadnego interesu – westchnął, przed podjęciem kolejnego łyku.

- Skąd wiesz? Próbowałeś ją o to zapytać? - spytałam delikatnie. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego ona go nie chciała. Jacob był przystojny, zbyt młody jak dla mnie, ale był wysoki na swój wiek i wydawało mi się, że jest naprawdę miłym facetem. Zdecydowanie był materiałem na chłopaka.

- Nie, ona ma obsesję na punkcie Sama i nie mogę z nim konkurować – powiedział smutno, opuszczając głowę i wpatrując się w ogień. Współczułam mu, bo poważnie dziewczyna mu się podobała, ale ona nie wierzyła, że jest niedoścignionym ideałem.

- Który z nich to Sam? - spytałam ciekawa, kto był obiektem uczuć Leah. Nie wiem, dlaczego poruszyłam tą sprawę, ale chciałam im pomóc w tym miłosnym trójkącie. Jacob uniósł głowę i ponad minutę szukał wzrokiem, nim skinął głową w odpowiednim kierunku.

- W zasadzie, to jeden z tych gigantów. Sam jest w czarnej koszulce i szortach. Ci dwaj, którzy koło niego stoją to Jared i Paul. Ponadto to mój kuzyn – Jacob zaśmiał się lekko i pokręcił głową.

- O-okej. Więc co stoi na przeszkodzie, aby Leah była z Samem? - zwróciłam się do niego. Zobaczyłam, że się uśmiecha. No dobra, wyglądał jakby ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech.

- Emily – po prostu powiedział. Wnioskowałam, że to dziewczyna która podeszła i pocałowała Sama w policzek. Widziałam, że Leah spogląda w ich stronę i marszczy brwi nim ponownie odwróciła się do swoich przyjaciół.

- Ach, więc zakładam że Emily jest dziewczyną Sama – spytałam, potwierdzając to co podejrzewałam.

- Tak, ale też kuzynką Leah – zaczął się śmiać. Zszokowana spojrzałam na niego.

- Mówisz poważnie? Pozwól mi wszystko podsumować. Lubisz Leah, ale ona lubi Sama, który jest twoim kuzynem i nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, bo jest z Emily, która jest kuzynką Leah. Czy dobrze mówię? - Próbowałam się nie śmiać, ale to smutne pomieszanie genealogiczne, było odrobinę zabawne. Jacob skinął głową potwierdzając moje słowa. Pokręciłam ze zdumieniem głową. - To jest jak...

- W czcigodnym Springerze6. – Jacob zaproponował, a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

- Dokładnie! - pomimo skomplikowanych relacji miłosnych, nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jacob był łatwym towarzyszem do rozmowy i nawet pod natłokiem problemów był śmieszny.

- Tak, to jest smutne, ale zostawmy już Springera... Cóż, pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję – zaśmiał się i jakby na absurd lekko pokręcił głową. - Więc co z tobą? Jaka jest twoja sytuacja z brązowym panem? - zapytał. Domniemałam, że patrzył na Edwarda, bo nie chciałam patrzeć w górę i napotkać jego wzroku.

- Przede wszystkim ma na imię Edward, a po drugie, kto ci powiedział, że jest jakaś historia? - zapytałam w obronie.

- Proszę. Wyraźnie widać, że jest coś między wami i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Mówiąc delikatnie, koleś zdecydowanie wydaje mi się podejrzanym typem, czy kimś w tym stylu. Plus w tym momencie, wygląda jakby miał mnie zamiar zamordować i myślę, że wiem dlaczego – powiedział. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że Jacob mówi prawdę. Edward posyłał w jego stronę mordercze spojrzenie. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, Jacob uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie i pomachał mu. Chcąc go powstrzymać, chwyciłam go za rękę.

- Co ty do cholery robisz? - syknęłam do niego.

- Próbuję go zmotywować. Będziesz zaskoczona do czego jest zdolny zazdrosny mężczyzna – zażartował, a kiedy go puściłam objęłam się ramionami. Choć nigdy nie pozwoliłabym na to żadnemu facetowi, tym razem mogłam zrobić wyjątek, bo Jacob miał dobre intencje. Chłopak wytwarzał ciepło, więc przechyliłam się w jego stronę. Lubiłam go. Wydawał się być całkiem zabawnym gościem, z którym można fajnie spędzić czas. Po paru sekundach chłopak zaczął podśmiewać się z czegoś. - Brązowy pan nie daje już rady. Jestem genialny. Do końca nocy będzie twój – zaczęłam śmiać się razem z nim.

- Czy na pewno nie jesteś gejem? Albo jakiegoś rodzaju guru?

- Nie, jestem tylko człowiekiem – zniżył głos i naprężył mięśnie, tym samym starając się wyglądać jak macho, bo każdy wie, że geje nie mają mięśni. Potrząsnęłam głową na jego zachowanie, a on kontynuował. - Trochę wiem o męskiej psychice i przez pomoc mogę umożliwić ci do niej dostęp.

- Kto powiedział, że chcę twojej pomocy? W sumie, to on jest nadętym osłem, który nic nie robi, a i tak mnie wkurza. Nie jest w moim typie, ani nawet nie jest wart mojego czasu – to było całkowite kłamstwo, choć może niekompletna prawda. Prawdą było, że byłam zadowolona z zachowania Edwarda, a raczej z jego zazdrości, jak przyznał Jacob. Po raz kolejny, miałam kogel mogel w myślach.

- Mmmm, wmawiaj to sobie – ton jego głosu, wskazywał na to, że bez problemu mnie przejrzał. Niepokoiło mnie to, ale zarazem dodawało otuchy. Potem przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, obserwując innych. Alice z Jasperem dołączyli do nas, ale byli trochę nietrzeźwi i szybko zasnęli.

- Jeśli nie obudzę ich, kiedy będę się zbierać, będę musiała ciągnąć ich tyłki do samochodu – powiedziałam poważnie. Choć może z Alice dałabym sobie radę, to z Jasperem sprawa byłaby przegrana. Ach te minusy bycia kierowcą.

- Jak tak będzie, na pewno pomogę ci – Jacob zaaferował. Zgodziłam się. Po kilku minutach i o kolejne piwo Jacoba więcej, zauważyłam Mike'a idącego w naszą stronę. Trochę się potykał. Nie wydawał się być zbyt pijany, ale zdecydowanie był podchmielony.

Kiedy Newton znowu się potknął, Jacob prychnął i szepnął. - Co za fujara.

- Cii – mruknęłam pod nosem. Tuż przed tym jak podszedł do nas Mike. Z całych sił starałam się powstrzymać śmiech.

- Hej Bella, kim jest twój nowy _przyjaciel_? - chłopak spytał, spoglądając nieufnie na Jacoba, który w dalszym ciągu, otaczał mnie ramieniem. Nie zauważyłam jak podkreślił słowo _przyjaciel. _Starałam się zbyt długo na niego nie patrzeć.

- Mike Jacob, Jacob Mike – powiedziałam, żywo gestykulując. Jacob wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Mike'a, który ją uścisnął. Obydwoje przytaknęli głową w uznaniu.

- Więc Bello, czy chcesz dołączyć do nas po drugiej stronie plaży, aby potańczyć? - spytał z niecierpliwością. Spojrzałam, gdzie znajdował się wskazany tłum i lekko się skrzywiłam. Grupa składała się z Lauren, Jessicy, Tylera i Erica. Żadna z osób nie przepadała za mną, a mnie całkowicie wystarczało towarzystwo Jacoba.

- Przepraszam, ale nie dzisiaj Mike. Muszę myśleć jako kierowca. Mam za zadanie odwieźć tą dwójkę, nim zapadną w śpiączkę na piasku – powiedziałam lekko, przechylając głowę w stronę Alice i Jaspera, którzy w tym momencie, nienaturalnie głośno chrapali. Nigdy byś nie uwierzył, że ktoś taki jak Alice, potrafi wydobyć z siebie tego typu dźwięk. Chociaż, przecież wszechświat jest paradoksem. Mike zachichotał kiedy, zauważył tą dwójkę na ziemi.

- W porządku, do zobaczenia w poniedziałek! Cześć! - powiedział szybko posyłając mi czarujący uśmiech, zanim dołączył do pozostałych.

- Cholera! Jak wiele jeszcze masz wielbicieli? - Jacob szepnął zszokowany, ale mogę powiedzieć, że próbował się nie roześmiać. Stojąc i rozkruszając sztywne mięśnie, żartobliwie go uderzyłam.

- Zamknij się Jacob i pomóż mi zabrać tych twoje – podeszłam do Alice i Jaspera. Schyliłam się i potrząsałam nimi. - Alice, Jazz myślę, że powinniśmy już iść. Dalej ludzie, jeśli nie wstaniecie, jadę bez was – zagroziłam, choć nie miałam do tego podstaw. W sumie to było kuszące. Z drwiącym uśmieszkiem, Jacob wstał, w momencie jak zakochane ptaszki zaczęły się budzić.

- Co? - Alice rozpoczęła, ale przerwała i ziewnęła. Jej oczy były zamglone. Nim nawiązała ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby zapomniała gdzie się znajduje. - Bella? Co robisz? - spytała sennym tonem. Alice nie piła dużo, ale była niska, przez co była bardziej podatna na działanie alkoholu.

- Czas wracać do domu, Ali. Jest już po północy i musisz spać w łóżku, a nie na pisaku – powiedziałam, delikatnie pomagając jej wstać. Jacob skoczył i pomógł mi przy Jasperze, który był nietypowo chwiejny i wciąż znajdował się na granicy snu.

- Jaki piasek? - wolno spojrzała w dół. - O nie, moja sukienka – powiedziała cicho i byłam pewna, że niezależnie od tego czy jest w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, czy jest całkowicie trzeźwa, pod względem ubrań zawsze będzie świrować.

- Wszystko w porządku z twoją sukienką. Nie martw się – zapewniłam ją.

- Hmmm – położyłam jej _wypoczętą_ głowę na moim ramieniu. Cały jej ciężar wsparłam na ramionach otoczonych wokół jej talii.

- Jezu, jest cięższy niż wygląda – Jacob mówił, starając się utrzymać Jaspera, który przechylił się na niego.

- Cóż, jeśli nie potrafisz sobie z nim poradzić, wezmę go – nagle ogłosił aksamitny głos. Odwróciłam się szybko i zobaczyłam wpatrującego się z pogardą Edwarda w Jacoba. Chłopak wyglądał jakby, w proteście chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymał się i „wręczył" Jaspera, Cullenowi.

- Hej, jak chcesz. Wyluzuj – powiedział. Spacerem podszedł do mnie i otaczającą mnie w niezręcznym uścisku atomówki. Kiedy objął mnie, szepnął mi do ucha. - Rozchmurz się, Bells. Wierz mi lub nie, ale wszystko się rozwiąże. Czy on właśnie nie zabija mnie wzrokiem? - zaśmiał się lekko. Spojrzałam ponad jego ramię, aby zobaczyć, że rzeczywiście Edward był zły.

- Oczywiście, że jest. Dzięki Jake. Nie poddawaj się i powiedz Leah, jak się czujesz. Pożałujesz jeśli tego nie zrobisz. Jesteś świetnym facetem, który zdoła otworzyć jej oczy – szepnęłam z powrotem. Jacob puścił mnie, a następnie pocałował mnie w policzek.

- Do zobaczenia Bello. Wracaj szybko, okej? - spytał z uśmiechem.

- Jasne Jacob, obiecuję – powiedziałam szczerze, bo wierzyłam że chłopak mógłby być wspaniałym przyjacielem. Spojrzałam przez ramię na zamyślonego Edwarda, a chwilę później Jacob odsunął się ode mnie i mrugnął. Stłumiłam chichot, jak po raz ostatni do mnie pomachał i ruszył w kierunku jednego z wielu domów.

- Więc, kim jest twój nowy przyjaciel? - spytał chłodnym głosem, a ja spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- To nie twój interes – syknęłam. Jeśli Cullen nie zamierzał być dla mnie miły lub zmienić swojego nastawienia do mnie, ja tym bardziej nie zamierzałam się zmienić. Zazdrosny lub nie, wciąż obowiązuje go przestrzeganie podstawowych norm człowieka.

- Nie lubię go – stanowczo stwierdził.

- Nie musisz – odparłam wyzywająco.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, odwróciłam się na pięcie i ciągnąc Alice szłam w stronę samochodu. Słyszałam jak Edward idzie tuż za mną oraz mamrocze coś do siebie, czego nie mogłam dosłyszeć. W połowie drogi, atomówka zaczęła cicho jęczeć i zsuwać się na ziemię. - Chodź Alice, jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu – wydyszałam. Usłyszałam jak Edward dalej idzie za mną i powiedział coś podobnego do Jaspera, tylko że w o wiele bardziej kolorowej wersji. Wyłowiłam klucze z torby, którą miałam na ramieniu i nacisnęłam odblokowujący przycisk. Otworzyłam drzwiczki i włożyłam Alice do auta, a Edward zrobił to samo z Jasperem. Minęło kilka sekund nim chłopak owinął ramiona wokół dziewczyny i ponownie razem odlecieli.

- Pojadę za tobą i pomogę Jasperowi dostać się do domu – Edward powiedział, zamykając za Jasperem drzwiczki.

- Dzięki – powiedziałam cicho. Spojrzałam na niego i przez sekundę patrzyliśmy na siebie. Ot tak... po prostu. Kiedy roześmiana grupa nastolatków przeszła obok nas, otrząsnęliśmy się i każde z nas poszło do swojego samochodu. Nagle o czymś pomyślałam. - Edward!

Chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie. Zarumieniłam się, ale musiałam być pewna. - Jesteś w stanie prowadzić, prawda? Nie chcę abyś wjechał w jakieś drzewo, czy coś podobnego – Cullen uśmiechnął się krzywo i odrobinę się cofnął. - Wiesz, szkoda by było gdyby twoi rodzice musieliby kupić nowy samochód – powiedziałam szybko. Może i przez ostatnie dni była na niego wkurzona, to jednak nie chciałam aby spotkała go krzywda. Nie byłam przeciwna piciu alkoholu, ale kiedy to robisz, to czyń to z głową.

Na moje ostatnie zdanie, jego uśmiech nie zniknął z twarzy, ale w dodatku zachichotał. - Nie martw się, piłem tylko jedno piwo i to blisko dwie godziny temu. Z samochodem będzie wszystko dobrze – spojrzał na mnie i mogę powiedzieć, że był szczery. Po jego zapewnieniu skinęłam głową, wsiadłam do samochodu i uruchomiłam silnik. Wyjechałam z parkingu i ruszyłam w kierunku Forks. Kilka sekund później dostrzegłam w lusterku samochód Cullena. Włączyłam muzykę, próbując zagłuszyć odgłosy, które dochodziły z tylnych siedzeń.

Nie musiałam długo jechać, aby znaleźć dom Jaspera, który tonął w ciemności. Wjechałam na podjazd i postanowiłam nie wyłączać silnika. Właśnie otwierałam tylne drzwi, kiedy zostałam oślepiona przez światła z samochodu Edwarda. Próbowałam wyciągnąć Jaspera, co było niesamowicie skomplikowane, zważywszy na to, że ta dwójka kurczowo się siebie trzymała, jakby od tego miało zależeć ich życie. Cullen i ja staliśmy ramię w ramię, kiedy staraliśmy się go wyciągnąć z pojazdu. Bez skutku.

- To zadziała – Edward narzekał obok mnie, kiedy chłopak uderzył śpiącego Jaspera w tył głowy.

- Edward! - syknęłam jak Jasper wymamrotał „OW!". Chłopak wypuścił rękę Alice, i oszołomiony złapał się za głowę. Korzystając z okazji, Cullen przyciągnął go do siebie i uśmiechając się triumfalnie, podniósł go.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne – powiedziałam jak zamykałam drzwi, tym samym zostawiając Alice samą.

- Cóż, jednak zadziałało – powiedział i dźwigając Jaspera ruszył do jego domu. Właśnie miałam wsiąść do swojego samochodu, kiedy nagle Edward zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie. - Co robisz? - spytał.

Spojrzałam na niego i to wprowadziło mnie w zmieszanie. - Umm, jadę zawieźć Alice do domu, zanim sama pojadę do siebie.

Potrząsnął głową. - Poczekaj aż odprowadzę Jaspera i pojadę z tobą, upewniając się, że dojedziesz bezpiecznie do domu – powiedział poważnie. Nie mogłam poradzić, ale wybałuszyłam oczy.

- Edward, nie jestem bezradną dziewczyną w niebezpieczeństwie, więc myślę, że dam radę zawieźć atomówkę i dostać się do domu bez żadnych problemów – powiedziałam lekko. Cullen wyraźnie zesztywniał i zrobił ku mnie krok, wciąż trzymając Jaspera, jakby ten nic nie ważył.

- Czekaj, co powiedziałaś? - jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Umm, że mogę odwieźć Alice do domu nie robiąc sobie przy tym krzywdy? - stwierdziłam, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie. Nie rozumiałam jego reakcji. Wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha, czy coś.

- Nie, jak nazwałaś Alice – urwał i pokręcił głową. - Nieważne, to tylko głupia myśl. Niemożliwe – powiedział do siebie cicho, przed odwróceniem się do mnie.

- Co jest niemożliwe? - ciekawa spytałam.

- Nic, zapomnij co mówiłem. Proszę, poczekaj na mnie – poprosił, a ja popełniłam błąd, bo popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Westchnęłam ciężko, a on się uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że przegrałam.

- Dobrze, ale się pośpiesz – wymamrotałam, ciężko opadłam na miejsce kierowcy. Nie musiałam czekać długo, bo już po pięciu minutach wracał i jechaliśmy do domu Brandonów. Edward został w samochodzie, kiedy prowadziłam Alice w stronę wejściowych drzwi. Po tym jak dostałam się w domu atomówki, zaprowadziłam ją do jej pokoju. Kiedy tam byłam, umieściłam ją na łóżku i delikatnie zdjęłam jej buty.

- Bella? - sennie zawołała.

- Wszystko jest dobrze. Jesteś w domu, idź spać. Porozmawiamy jutro – powiedziałam delikatnie, starając się nie obudzić rodziców dziewczyny.

- Dzięęękuujęę Bello – niewyraźnie się uśmiechnęła przed powrotem do snu. Wyciągnęłam spod nią kołdrę i przykryłam nią. Wkradłam się do jej łazienki, zabierając stamtąd szklankę wody i ibuprofen7. Zostawiłam to na jej szafce nocnej, ponieważ wiedziałam, że będzie tego rano potrzebować. Zeszłam z powrotem na dół i będąc na zewnątrz, udałam się prosto do mojego samochodu. Edward czekał na poboczu.

Do domu jechałam szybko. Kiedy kierowałam się w stronę drzwi wejściowych usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Odwróciłam się, ale to było niepotrzebne, bo Edward szedł obok mnie. - Przecież jesteś pewny, że nie jestem pijana i trafiłam do dobrego domu – zażartowałam, jak szłam po schodach.

- Powiedziałem, że upewnię się że ty i Alice dotrzecie bezpiecznie do domu – powiedział poważnie.

- Czego oczekujesz stojąc razem ze mną pomiędzy moim samochodem a drzwiami wejściowymi? - spytałam nieufnie.

- Dzięki swojej koordynacji nigdy się nie dowiesz – jego ton głosu był dokuczliwy. Spowodował grymas na mojej twarzy. Kilka sekund później, wciąż staliśmy przed drzwiami. Starałam się znaleźć klucze w swojej torbie, równocześnie ignorując jego utkwione we mnie spojrzenie. Kiedy nareszcie je znalazłam, otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Na szczęście, chłopak przede mną zerwał ciszę. - Dobrze, dobrej nocy Bello – powiedział delikatnie przed odwróceniem się i pomaszerowaniem do swojego domu. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy. W końcu zwrócił się do mnie _Bella_.

- Dobrej nocy Edwardzie – szepnęłam w noc.

* * *

><p><strong>AT **Jak się podobało? Co sądzicie o chwilowym podejrzeniu Edwarda? :D Następny rozdział postaram się wrzucić za dwa tygodnie.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. **anime** – japońska animacja

2. Wiersz jest autorstwa _Jessicy Millsaps__**.**_

3. **Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz **- powieść dla dzieci autorstwa _L. Franka Bauma,_ pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. To pierwszym utwór fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci.

4. **Munckin** - popularna niekolekcjonerska gra karciana stworzona przez _Steve'a Jacksona_. Rozgrywka w Munchkina w żartobliwy sposób symuluje bardzo uproszczoną sesję, w której liczy się jedynie zdobywanie poziomów, zabijanie potworów i zbieranie skarbów

5. **Glinda** – postać z Krainy Oz. Jest potężną czarownicą, władczyni _Quadling Country_ i południowej części _Emerald City_, równocześnie chroni księżniczkę Ozmę.

6.** Springer – **prowadzący telewizyjny talk-show _Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera_.

7. **ipubrofen – **lek o działaniu przeciwzapalnym, przeciwbólowym i przeciwgorączkowym.


	8. Uważaj o co się zakładasz

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA.**

**JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****.**

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Link do porfilu autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest!

**Tłumaczenie: **angie337

**Beta: **Lenka_Outsider

**Pełny opis:**

Mimo że, Bella Swan codziennie otoczona jest przyjaciółmi, czuje się samotna. Nie ma _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół, a nikt z otaczających jej ludzi nie zna jej naprawdę. Jej prawdziwym przyjacielem jest chłopak _online_, chłopak którego nie spotkała w realnym życiu; osoba o nieznanym imieniu, której zwierza się ze wszystkich marzeń i tajemnic. Gdy przeprowadza się ze słonecznego San Francisco do małego miasteczka Forks, stwierdza że jej stosunki z nowym sąsiadem, Edwardem Cullenem, nie należą do najlepszych. Gdy konflikt z sąsiadem wciąż trwa, dziewczyna szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela online. Niespodziewanie jej dwa światy, _online_ i _offline_, zaczynają się ze sobą zderzać.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział ósmy<strong>

**UWAŻAJ O CO SIĘ ZAKŁADASZ**

BPOV

Niedzielę spędziłam w zaciemnionej sypialni Alice. Chodząc po jej pokoju, znalazłam okulary i spodnie dresowe jej projektu i uświadomiłam sobie, że nigdy nie widziałam jej w tym co zaprojektowała. Dzień mijał nam spokojnie. Chcąc poprawić humor Alice, opowiedziałam kawał i zaczęłam się śmiać. Widząc minę przyjaciółki, doszłam do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie się odezwałam i nigdy więcej nie popełnię tego samego błędu przy skacowanej atomówce. Wątpię aby była w stanie dojść do siebie, do końca tygodnia. Po obejrzeniu serii filmów, dziewczyna domagała się, abym opowiedziała jej co się działo, kiedy zasnęła w stanie upojenia alkoholowego. Bardzo starałam się odwrócić jej uwagę od rozmowy Edwarda z Jacobem, lecz nie za dobrze mi to wychodziło. Alice była sfrustrowana, ale wyczuła, że nic więcej nie powiem na ten temat.

Kiedy w poniedziałek znów zaczęła się szkoła, między mną, a Edwardem nadal można było wyczuć odrobinę napięcia. Nie byliśmy najlepszymi kumplami i choć jeszcze nie przyjęłam jego przeprosin, wiedziałam że, to tylko kwesta czasu i wkrótce to nastąpi. Sądzę, że opieka nad dwójką naszych najlepszych przyjaciół zbliżyła nas do siebie. Nie przeszkadzało mi również to, że zaczął zwracać się do mnie Bella. Wtorek podobnie jak poniedziałek minął dobrze. Nasza czwórka siedziała razem na lanchu. Nawet udało mi się wymienić uprzejmości z Edwardem. Na biologi ignorowaliśmy siebie nawzajem lub grzecznie ze sobą współpracowaliśmy. Cullen ciągle posyłał mi małe uśmiechy, które czasami odwzajemniałam. Pod koniec tygodnia planowaliśmy ponownie spotkać się z Mike'm i Angelą, w międzyczasie pracując nad własnymi zadaniami.

Gdy nadeszła środa, nic nie wskazywało na, że będzie to dzień inny niż zwykle. Po rachunkowości szłam razem z Alice na stołówkę. Moja przyjaciółka zachwycała się uroczystym, zimowym balem, który odbędzie się w przyszły piątek. Najwyraźniej zamówiła już nasze suknie w sklepie internetowym, które miały pojawić w ciągu kilku dni. Nawet nie wiedziałam czy zamierzałam iść, ale widocznie Alice nie przyjmowała słowa _nie _za odpowiedz.

Nie byłam zdziwiona, gdy widziałam jak dziewczyny i chłopcy zapraszają siebie wzajemnie, aby pójść na ten bal wspólnie. Idąc w stronę stołówki, usłyszałam głos dziewczyny, która akurat kogoś się o to pytała. Specjalnie nie zawracałam sobie tym myśli. Kiedy usłyszałyśmy jak chłopak odpowiedział na pytanie obydwie stanęłyśmy jak wryte. Spojrzałam zdezorientowana na Alice i zaczęłam słuchać.

- Chodź, będzie zabawnie jeśli ze mną pójdziesz – dziewczyna praktycznie mruczała i zajęło mi sekundę, aby rozpoznać głos Tanyi Denali. Kręciła się jak Jessica czy Lauren i choć nigdy nie była wredna jak te dwie, to jednak nie pałała do mnie sympatią.

- Nie wiem Tanya – odpowiedział Edward z ledwie wyczuwalną irytacją w głosie. Z jakiegoś powodu, usatysfakcjonowało mnie to.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz iść z kimś innym? - zapytała. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, ale powoli zbliżałam się do zakrętu, za którym stali i rozmawiali. Byłam ciekawa jego odpowiedzi. Tak skupiłam się na rozmowie, że nawet nie zakwestionowałam ogromnego uśmiechu Alice.

- Cóż nie, przynajmniej do tego momentu – powiedział niechętnie.

- Więc dlaczego nie? Kogo jeszcze chcesz zapytać? - Tanya nie ukrywała swojej zazdrości. Widziałam jak zzieleniała i nerwowo stukała nogą. Byłam pewna, że Edward ją spławi, dlatego jego następne słowa bardzo mnie zszokowały.

- W porządku. Chyba możemy pójść razem – zaproponował. Stanęłam bezradnie nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego ta wiadomość mnie zasmuciła. Edward był wolny i mógł sobie wyjść z kimkolwiek chciał. Nie byliśmy nawet przyjaciółmi, więc dlaczego tak się tym interesowałam? I dlaczego to tak bolało? Piskliwy głos Tanyi wyrwał mnie z myśli.

- Wspaniale! Możesz przyjechać po mnie o 18:30 – krzyknęła i zaczęła paplać o swojej kreacji na bal. Zamierzałam cicho się wycofać, lecz Alice pociągnęła mnie za łokieć i poprowadziła do miejsca gdzie stali Tanya i Edward.

- Alice, co do diabła – szepnęłam wściekle przed przybraniem fałszywego uśmiechu na mojej twarzy. Nie mogłam nic poradzić, ale patrząc na Tanyie, porównywałam się z nią. Jej włosy miały odcień truskawkowego blondu, które stylowo układały się wokół jej twarzy. Jej skóra wydawała się być bez skazy, choć zauważyłam lekko sztuczną opaleniznę. Miała ciało modelki i mogła zabijać swoimi brązowymi oczami. Nigdy nie myślałam o sobie jako brzydkiej, ale nic nie mogłam zaradzić, że patrząc się na nią czułam się na gorsza. Kiedy skończyłam analizę porównawczą, spojrzałam na Alice, ale ona zignorowała mnie wpatrując się w Tanyię, a jej uśmiech nie promieniował już ciepłem. Atomówka przechyliła głowę i spojrzała na Edwarda.

- O co tyle krzyku? - jej głos był ciekawy, nawet można w nim było wyczuć odrobinę entuzjazmu. Wiedziałam, że zachowała się tak na pokaz, gdyż dokładnie wiedziała co się stało. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego Tanya udaje głupią.

- Och, o nic takiego. Po prostu omawialiśmy kilka ważnych szczegółów dotyczących wspólnego wyjścia w piątek – dziewczyna powiedziała radośnie. Nagle chwyciła Edwarda za łokieć i posłała mi mały uśmiech, który w rzeczywistości był złośliwy. W tym momencie odniosłam wrażenie, że nie lubiła mnie bardziej, niż wcześniej zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę. Edward spojrzał na jej rękę i zauważyłam, chociaż nie mogę być tego pewna, jak jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie.

- O jak miło. Bella i ja idziemy na lunch. Do zobaczenia za chwilę, Edwardzie? - Alice zapytała słodkim głosem, który szczerze mówiąc, powodował u mnie dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Edward niechętnie skinął głową, nim Alice zaczęła mnie ponownie ciągnąć wzdłuż korytarza. Kiedy znajdowałyśmy się z dala, Alice przytuliła mnie wprawiając tym samym w oszołomienie.

- Bells, wszystko w porządku? - spytała delikatnie.

Zmusiłam się do chichotu. - Oczywiście Alice, dlaczego miałoby nie być? - w rzeczywistości nie czułam się za dobrze. Byłam świadoma, że Edward mnie pociąga. Był zabawny, lubiłam jego towarzystwo, musiałam się z nim widywać do czasu, aż nie skończymy wspólnego projektu. Dlaczego tak bardzo bolała mnie myśl, że idzie z kimś innym? Alice zamierzała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale szybko ją powstrzymałam. - Chodź, powinnyśmy już iść, zanim Jasper zacznie się martwić – ruszyłam żwawo w stronę stołówki.

Przyniosłam ze sobą wczorajszą lazanię, więc poszłam prosto do naszego stolika, gdzie Jasper już siedział. Od jakiegoś czasu przestałam być nowością w szkole, ludzie nie wodzili już za mną wzrokiem za co byłam im wdzięczna. - Hej Bella – powiedział wesoło, ale gdy mnie zobaczył jego uśmiech zniknął. Chyba nie wyglądałam na zbyt szczęśliwą, a on to zauważył. - Czy wszystko w porządku?

Całkiem szczerze przywołałam uśmiech i pokiwałam głową widząc jego troskę. Jasper posiadał niezwykły dar empatii, za pomocą którego mógł wyczuwać emocje innych ludzi i odczuwać je jako własne.

- Tak Jazz, wszystko w porządku. Jestem tylko zmęczona jedną z tych nocy – wzruszyłam ramionami i zajęłam swoje miejsce. Dwie sekundy później, Alice usiadła obok Jaspera, dając mu delikatnego buziaka.

- Co was tak długo zatrzymało? Zaczynałem się już martwić – Jasper powiedział do Alice, owijając w tym samym czasie rękę wokół jej talii i dostosowując się do niej. Dziewczyna spojrzała za ramię i skrzywiła się nieco.

- Dowiesz się za sekundę – powiedziała pod nosem, a ja zaczęłam podejrzewać co może zrobić. W momencie kiedy zabrałam się za swoje lasagne, Edward razem ze swoją tacą, wślizgnął się na krzesło przede mną. Koncentrując się wyłącznie na swoim jedzeniu i ignorując gniewne spojrzenie Alice, natychmiast zaczął jeść. Jasper spojrzał na naszą trójkę, wyczuwając namacalne napięcie. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co do cholery sprawiło, że to co zbudowaliśmy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, zepsuło się.

Edward nie wytrzymał, westchnął i przestał jeść.

- O co chodzi Alice? - jego głos był zmęczony, może nawet odrobinę smutny. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego.

- Poważnie Edward! Tanya Denali! Czy jesteś szalony? - szepnęła z wściekłością i obrzydzeniem. Zerknęłam dookoła, dostrzegając szczęśliwą Tanyię, która rozmawiała z Lauren.

- Alice o czym ty mówisz? Co Tanya? - Jasper zapytał.

- Tanya zaprosiła Edwarda na zimowy bal, a on się zgodził – pokręciła z przerażeniem głową i zadrżała.

- Ewww – Jasper zabełkotał, a ja nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że zachichotałam.

- Jasper dzięki za wsparcie – Edward odpowiedział sarkastycznie, nim z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na Alice. - Nie widzę żadnego problemu.

Alice zaczęła się śmiać, przez co zwróciła uwagę kilku osób, lecz ich zignorowała. - Ta dziewczyna jeździła więcej razy, niż wszystkie taksówki z Nowego Jorku. Normalnie by mnie nie obchodziło to, z iloma facetami spała, gdyby miała jakieś standardy. Właśnie, przypomniało mi się – chwyciła torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej małą butelkę do dezynfekcji rąk i spryskała dłonie Edwarda. Odwróciła się do niego, ironicznie się uśmiechając wytarła mu ręce. - To na wypadek, gdybyś dotykał mojej skóry, a ona wcześniej chwyciła cię w swoje szpony.

Cullen dramatycznie przewrócił oczami. - Alice, nie uważasz że przesadzasz? To taniec, a nie małżeństwo. Poza tym nie zamierzam z nią spać, odrobinę mi zaufaj – kiedy spojrzałam w górę, chłopak potrząsnął głową i wyraźnie poirytowany dźgnął jedzenie widelcem.

- Nie mogłeś zaprosić kogoś innego? Kogoś kto nie jest Tanyą? Z pewnością nikt by ci nie odmówił – nie ustępowała.

- Och wspaniale, wszyscy już o tym wiedzą. Alice oświeć mnie kogo niby miałbym zaprosić? - zaatakował znowu.

- Wiesz kogo – powiedziała dobitnie i wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Przez minutę nikt nie wtrącał się w ich niemą rozmowę. Dziesiątki emocji pojawiały się na ich twarzach. Rozglądałam się, zastanawiając się o kim rozmawiają. Napotkałam spojrzenie Japsera i niemo zapytałam się o kim rozmawiają, lecz on milcząco wzruszył ramionami. Alice i Edward dalej kontynuowali, jakby mnie i Jaspera wcale nie było.

Wreszcie Edward spojrzał za okno i mruknął. -Alice, ona nie powiedziałaby tak i wiesz o tym.

- Skąd to wiesz, skoro nie spróbowałeś zapytać? Zrezygnowałeś zanim spróbowałeś – obraziła się.

Edward uniósł brwi nim potrząsnął głową. - To już nieważne. Obiecałem Tanyi, że z nią pójdę a nie zamierzam złamać danego słowa. Daj spokój – powiedział mocno i byłam trochę zszokowana. Edward nigdy nie odnosił się w tak oziębły sposób do Alice. Zawsze się z nią drażnił. Alice odchyliła się na krześle i splotła ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Później będziesz tego żałować – powiedziała poważnie, przytulając się do Jaspera.

- Czyżby? - spytał oschle.

Popatrzyła w górę i uśmiechnęła się. - Tak! - mówiła śpiewającym głosem. Miałam zapytać co się dzieje, gdy usłyszałam za sobą kaszel. Spojrzałam i ujrzałam Mike'a stojącego kilka metrów ode mnie. Nerwowo poruszał swymi dłońmi.

- Cześć ludzie – przywitał wszystkich przed zwróceniem się do mnie. - Hmm, Bello czy mógłbym porozmawiać z tobą minutę na osobności? - zapytał, a jego dziecinne niebieskie spojrzenie wręcz błagało.

- Uch, jasne Mike – odwróciłam się do stołu i wstałam. - Wrócę za chwilę – oznajmiłam starając się ignorować oślepiający uśmiech Alice, chichot Jaspera i groźne spojrzenie Edwarda. Dołączyłam do Newtona, wyszliśmy ze stołówki, ale zatrzymaliśmy się przed wejściem do niej. - Mike o co chodzi?

- Zastanawiałem się, czy jeśli nikt cię jeszcze nie zaprosił, czy chciałabyś pójść na bal ze mną? - zapytał. Jego głos był pewny siebie, ale jego ręce zdradzały, jak bardzo się denerwował

Przez sekundę byłam w szoku i udało mi się wykrztusić żałosne _och_.

- Jestem pewien, że ktoś cię już zaprosił, ale pomyślałem, że wiesz... Chciałem zapytać na wszelki wypadek. Nie musisz decydować teraz jeśli nie chcesz – mamrotał coraz szybciej. Milczałam i czułam się wyjątkowo źle z powodu jego dyskomfortu. Tylko dwie sekundy dzieliły mnie od spotkania Tanyi i jej przyjaciółek, których głosy było już słychać po drugiej stronie drzwi. Przeszła obok śmiejąc się i rozmawiając o tańcu. Spojrzała na mnie i złośliwie się uśmiechnęła, a we mnie coś się zapaliło.

- Mike – powiedziałam stanowczo, a on natychmiast przestał gaworzyć.

- Tak? - spytał ostrożnie, czekając na ostateczny cios.

- Nie musisz się martwić, pójdę z tobą na tańce. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, spotkajmy się po szkole, bo Alice chce coś ze mną przygotować – uśmiechnęłam się słodko, ignorując zazdrosną Jessicę Stanley, która szła korytarzem.

Przez sekundę Mike był zaskoczony, ale szybko się uśmiechnął. - Wspaniale! Czy możemy spotkać się przy wejściu o 19.00? - spytał. Uśmiechnęłam się i pokiwałam głową. Nim wróciłam do stołówki porozmawialiśmy jeszcze z minutę bądź dwie. Pomachał do mnie i wróciliśmy do swoich stolików. Im byłam bliżej, tym wyraźniej widziałam podskakującą Alice. Oczywiście, dla żartu szłam coraz wolniej, aż w końcu wlokłam się żółwim tempem.

- Isabello Marie Swan! Nie odważysz się! Masz przyjść w tej sekundzie! - krzyczała na mnie, starając się być poważna, ale na końcu jej podekscytowanie wygrało. Przestałam się wygłupiać i szybko podeszłam do stolika, siadając na swoim miejscu.

- Uspokój się Alice – zaśmiałam się i pokręciłam głową. Dziewczyna pochyliła się nad stołem i uśmiechnęła się.

- Więc czego Mike chciał? - spytała słodko, ale byłam pewna, że już wiedziała. Po prostu czekała, aż powiem o tym na głos.

- Zaprosił mnie na bal – powiedziałam uczciwie i wzruszyłam ramionami.

- I... - kontynuowała.

- I co?

- Wiesz co! Co powiedziałaś? - jej ton był niecierpliwy i wiedziałam, że jeśli dalej będę to ciągnąć mogę zostać poważnie skrzywdzona.

- Zgodziłam się, przecież nikt inny mnie nie zaprosił – powiedziałam trochę gorzko i przymknęłam oczy. Edward odwrócił wzrok i mamrotał coś, czego nie mogłam usłyszeć. Alice patrzyła zirytowana i

sfrustrowana na Edwarda.

- Bella nie bądź śmieszna. Myślę, że byłabyś zaskoczona jak wielu facetów chce cię zaprosić na tańce – parsknęłam na jej komentarz. - Serio Bello. Jesteś wspaniała i wielu chłopaków chciałoby usłyszeć _tak_. Możesz w to nie wierzyć – uśmiechnęła się i zdałam sobie sprawę, że Alice na pewno rozpowie wieść o tym, z kim wybieram się na bal.

- Cokolwiek powiesz Alice – powiedziałam oschle, kończąc jedzenie przed dzwonkiem. Edward opuścił nas niedługo po rozmowie, nie oferując żadnych wyjaśnień. Wyłączył się i przed wyjściem ze stołówki co chwila głośno wzdychał. Zdawało mi się, że usłyszałam bełkot Alice do Jaspera w stylu „powiedz mu że żałuję". Kiedy zapytałam ją o to, udała że o niczym nie wie. Alice i Edward coś ukrywali i to doprowadzało mnie to do szaleństwa.

Kiedy dotarłam na biologię, byłam zaskoczona, że nie napotkałam intensywnego spojrzenia Edwarda. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, zaczynaliśmy lekcje od uśmiechu, ale tym razem nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. W rzeczywistości, Edward wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego. Jego dystans do mnie, sprawiał, że czułam się nieswojo. Miałam nadzieję, że popatrzy na mnie, uśmiechnie się lub zauważy mnie w jakikolwiek sposób. To było żałosne, ale nie mogłam pozbyć się tego uczucia.

Pilnie robiłam notatki z lekcji, chcąc oderwać się od natłoku myśli. Nadal byłam zirytowana. Czy Edward ma zaburzenie dwubiegunowe? Jednego dnia jest miły i niemal błaga mnie abym z nim porozmawiała, a teraz ignoruje mnie jak mrówki na chodniku. Pod koniec lekcji byłam chora z powodu jego zachowania. Zanim Edward zdążył spakować swoje książki, ja już byłam w drodze na salę gimnastyczną.

Na wychowaniu fizycznym graliśmy w hokeja. Dobrze, że nie w tradycyjnego, ponieważ nie było lodu i łyżew, ale zasady pozostały takie same. Trzymałam się z boku, aby nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Mike posyłał mi co chwila uśmiechy, a ja nie chcąc być wredna, odwzajemniałam je. Kiedy Edward zmienił pozycję na bramkarza, dosłownie nagle ogarnął mnie strach. Ostatnie minuty gry spędziłam próbując trafić w piłkę i wyładować całą frustrację. Dwa razy udało mi się uderzyć w kierunku bramki, lecz ironiczne uśmiechający się Cullen zawsze w porę ją łapał. To by było na tyle, swobodnego upustu emocji. Gdy tylko usłyszałam gwizdek, od razu udałam się do szatni.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, podbiegłam do mojej szafki by chwycić rzeczy i udać się do wyjścia. Padał ulewny deszcz, więc byłam sobie wdzięczna za zabranie parasola. Ja jak to ja, idąc do samochodu trochę ponarzekałam. Upadłam tylko dwa razy, na szczęście nie lądując w mokrej kałuży. Gdy tylko zamknęłam drzwi odezwał się mój telefon, informując o nadesłaniu wiadomości. Czytając ją automatycznie przewróciłam oczami. _Mama dzwoniła, sukienki przyszły wcześniej. Dzisiaj, mój dom o 16:30. Żadnych wymówek i wykrętów. Kocham Cię – Alice_

Nie wiem czy się zaśmiałam czy jęknęłam. Musiałam spędzić wieczór ze szpilką Alice, a to coś co nie może czekać. Uruchomiłam samochód i wycofałam się z parkingu, ignorując pomruk srebrnego volvo, kiedy je wymijałam.

**NASTĘPNY PIĄTEK**

Nastał już wieczór, a Alice właśnie kończyła pracę nad moimi włosami. Dzisiejszego wieczoru odbywał się bal zimowy i z tego powodu byłam trochę zdenerwowana, ale równocześnie podekscytowana. Nigdy dotąd nie tańczyłam, więc w ciągu minionego tygodnia Alice próbowała nauczyć mnie jakichkolwiek ruchów. Biorąc pod uwagę jej wzrost i moją koordynacje ruchową, nie wychodziło nam to zbyt dobrze. Po tańcach Edward urządzał imprezę. Błagałam Alice, aby nie kazała mi tam iść, ale ona się uparła. Atomówka wybrała nam już sukienki, w które miałyśmy się przebrać u mnie, po balu. Nie wiedziałam, jak się mam czuć. U Cullena miało być sporo osób, więc miałam nadzieję, że nie będzie tak źle.

A wracając do minionego tygodnia...Do środy Edward kontynuował bycie dla mnie na przemian, miłym i zdystansowanym. Jednego dnia wydawał się miłym i uprzejmym,a innym razem był cichy i zdystansowany, zwłaszcza kiedy w pobliżu znajdował się Mike. Nasz projekt był już gotowy. Ukończyliśmy go wczoraj, w domu Cullena. W poniedziałek mamy dokonać jego prezentacji. Ogólnie byłam zadowolona, ponieważ o ile mi wiadomo, ukończyliśmy ten projekt jako pierwsi.

Nasze sukienki były już naszykowane i wisiały z innymi rzeczami Alice. Atomówka uparła się, że zajmie się moimi włosami. Nie chciałam pozwolić jej na zbyt wiele, lecz obiecała mi, że jeśli się zgodę na pewno nie będę żałować. I miała rację. Kiedy skończyła, moje włosy do połowy były falowane, a grzywkę miałam ułożoną na bok. Alice wyprostowała swoje włosy, choć końcówki były nieznacznie zakręcone, równomiernie układając się wokół jej twarzy. Fryzura była wciąż spiczasta, ale w nieco inny sposób.

Kiedy przeprowadziliśmy się do Forks, byłam pewna, że tydzień po tygodniu będę coraz bardziej chować się w swoim pokoju i spędzać czas sama , oddając się mojemu internetowemu życiu. Tak się nie stało. W rzeczywistości, spędzałam więcej czasu poza domem, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Niestety, moje rozmowy z EC zostały ograniczone. Nasza dwójka wydawała się być bardziej zajęta życiem poza komputerem. Choć kocham Alice i spędzanie z nią czasu, to tęsknię także za rozmowami z EC.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w ciągu ostatnich tygodni byłam więcej razy na imprezach, niż w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat? - potrząsnęłam głową, kiedy atomówka nuciła jakąś melodię i podskakiwała dookoła mnie.

- Oczywiście, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie masz wyboru. Życie ze mną nigdy nie jest nudne – mrugnęła do mnie. Zaśmiałam się kiedy poprawiła kosmyk moich włosów. - Wszystko zrobione. Teraz przebieramy się – oznajmiła wesoło. Alice rozpakowała torby i wzięłyśmy się do pracy.

Sukienka Alice miała dekolt w kształcie litery V i została wykonana z żółtego jedwabiu. Przód kreacji był pokryty małymi diamencikami. Ze swoimi czarnymi włosami i ożywioną osobowością przypominała mi trzmiela. Moja sukienka była granatowa i wiązana na szyi. Dodatkowo z przodu została przyozdobiony czarnym medalionem w kształcie gwiazdy. Materiał delikatnie ocierał się o moje biodra. Muszę przyznać, że wyglądałam niesamowicie i czułam się bardzo elegancko.

- Bello, musisz przyznać, że jestem geniuszem – uśmiechając się z wyższością Alice, poklepała mnie po plecach.

- Jesteś geniuszem Alice – powiedziałam. Bałam się, że pochwała zbyt bardzo wpłynie na jej ego. - Zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, co ubiorę później? - spytałam jakbym znała już odpowiedź.

- Nie, ale zaufaj mi. Czy kiedyś zaprowadziłam cię na manowce? - uśmiechając się szeroko, złapała mnie za łokieć i poprowadziła do drzwi, w których stał Jasper. Właśnie przyjechał po Alice. Mi także zaproponował podwózkę, jednak zdecydowałam, że pojadę sama. Jasper był ubrany w czarny garnitur i dopasowany żółty krawat. Kiedy zobaczył Alice, jego twarz rozjaśniła się, a ona w mgnieniu oka znalazła się w jego ramionach składając na jego ustach miłosny pocałunek.

- Wyglądasz promieniująco – szepnął z szacunkiem. Alice zachichotała i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- Wiem – powiedziała pewnie, a chłopak zachichotał i z uśmiechem zwrócił się do mnie.

- Wyglądasz pięknie Bello. Mike ma dzisiejszego wieczoru szczęście – powiedział słodko. Przybrałam milion odcieni czerwieni.

- Dzięki Jazz. Alice czy nie powinniśmy już iść? - wskazałam na drzwi. Alice skinęła głową. Minutę później mknęliśmy dwoma samochodami pomiędzy ulicami, w kierunku szkoły, gdzie miałam spotkać się z Mike'iem. Gdy dotarliśmy na parking, wiele miejsc było już zajętych a ludzie szli do sali gimnastycznej. Denerwując się, wyślizgnęłam się ostrożnie i chwyciłam małą torebkę . Na końcu parkingu zauważyłam srebrny samochód, ale trzymałam swój wzrok z dala od tamtego miejsca. Szybko skierowałam się w stronę wejścia i wkrótce zobaczyłam Newtona nerwowo przechadzającego się tam i z powrotem. Chłopak musiał mnie usłyszeć, bo uśmiechając się szeroko odwrócił się w moim kierunku. Otoczył mnie swoim ramieniem, lecz delikatnie się wyswobodziłam.

- Bella wyglądasz niesamowicie! - wyznał szczerze i zarumienił się.

- Ty również nie wyglądasz najgorzej – odpowiedziałam uprzejmie. Pomimo tego, sytuacja wciąż była odrobinę niezręczna. Nie chodzi o to , że nie był przystojny, bo był i widziałam jak w przeciągu tygodnia inne dziewczyny spoglądały na niego z westchnieniem, a na mnie z zazdrością. Mike był typowym amerykańskim chłopakiem z lekko na żelowanymi blond włosami i przenikliwe niebieskimi oczami. Nie widziałam go w żadnej innej innej roli oprócz przyjaciela. Westchnęłam w duchu i pomyślałam, że oto właśnie nadeszła noc, podczas której rzeczy staną się bardziej naturalne.

- Powinniśmy wejść do środka, nim zemdlejemy z hipotermii – zażartował, a ja właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że drżę z zimna. Skinęłam entuzjastycznie głową i weszliśmy do środka, na salę gimnastyczną. Stłumiłam jęk rozkoszy, gdy otoczyło mnie ciepłe powietrze. Dekoracje były proste; niebieskie i białe balony, przejrzyste materiały i serpentyny wiszące na ścianach. Światła wesoło tańczyły po sali, podczas gdy DJ grał doskonałą muzykę. Przekąski znajdowały się w pobliżu drzwi, a kilka krzeseł znajdowało się pod ścianą. Nauczyciele krążyli po sali uważnie obserwując uczniów, którzy ich ignorowali.

Na początku rozmawialiśmy przede wszystkim z przyjaciółmi Mike' a. Jego ręka była owinięta wokół mojej talii, jakby chciał się popisać i nie pozwolić mi odejść na większą odległość. Alice i Jasper dołączyli do nas, kiedy razem z Mike'm rozmawialiśmy z Erickiem Yorkiem. Właśnie pękałam ze śmiechu, gdy kończył opowiadać dowcip, lecz niespodziewanie rzucił mi się w oczy perfekcyjny brąz. Moja głowa instynktownie odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, a oczy zanurzyły się w głębi szmaragdu.

Najpierw zobaczyłam twarz Edwarda, który podobnie jak ja, otoczony był przyjaciółmi i nie poświęcał im wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Dopiero czyjaś dłoń na jego ramieniu sprawiła, że zobaczyłam osobę, która mu towarzyszyła. Tanya miała na sobie czarno-białą sukienkę, której dekolt w kształcie litery V był zbyt głęboki, a zakańczał go piękny guzik. Jej strój pokazywał więcej, niż powinien jak na licealny bal. Dziewczyna nagle chwyciła Edwarda i pociągnęła na parkiet. Zmroziłam ją spojrzeniem, lecz nie zauważyła tego, ponieważ była zbyt zajęta popisywaniem się swoją randką.

- Ziemia do Belli! - Alice krzyknęła odrywając moją uwagę od tańczącej pary.

- Huh?

Atomówka podążyła za moim wcześniejszym spojrzeniem. Wydawało mi się, że zrozumiała o co się rozchodziło i gdyby nie nieodpowiednia pora, pewnie zabrałaby głos. - Pytałam dlaczego jeszcze nie tańczyłaś. Razem z twoją mamą spędziłam cały tydzień , aby nauczyć cię, jak się tańczy, a ty ani razu z tego nie skorzystałaś – uniosła brwi do góry i położyła ręce na biodrach. Jęknęłam.

- Mam spowodować trwałe uszkodzenie Mike'owi lub sobie? - wszyscy się zaśmiali, ale nie sądzę, aby zdawali sobie sprawę z czekającego ryzyka.

- Dalej Bello, jestem dobrym tancerzem. Nie pozwolę , żeby stała nam się krzywda – poprosił Newton lekko chichocząc. Westchnęłam i podałam mu dłoń, pozwalając poprowadzić się na parkiet. Słyszałam za sobą Alice i Jaspera, jak szli na drugą rundę. Zabrzmiała _Cascada's Evacuate the Dance Floor, _a Mike prowadził w szybkim lecz prostym tańcu. Próbowałam poruszać swoimi biodrami, tak jak pokazała mi to wcześniej Alice, ale jestem przekonana, że nie wyglądało to za dobrze. Zresztą, tańczenie w spodniach jest znacznie łatwiejsze niż w długiej sukience. Mike świetnie się bawił, uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, więc postanowiłam przestać się martwić i dobrze bawić się w jego towarzystwie.

Spojrzałam przez ramie Newtona i zobaczyłam jak Tanya przed Edwardem, dosłownie kręciła tyłkiem. Zacisnęłam zęby w frustracji. Czy ta dziewczyna nie ma choć odrobinę klasy? Byliśmy na licealnych tańcach, a nie w marnym klubie w centrum miasta. Edward sprawiał wrażenie zmieszanego i zniesmaczonego. Parę razy rozglądał się dookoła. Udało mu się ją zatrzymać, ale ja nie mogłam przestać zabijać ją wzrokiem. Nie wiem dlaczego czułam się wrogo nastawiona, a przecież terytorium obrony nie miało żadnego sensu. Po raz kolejny, Edward nie należy do mnie.

- Bella, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na spiętą – Mike powiedział. Zamrugałam kilka razy, zanim popatrzyłam na niego.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, co Alice wymyśliła, na dzisiejszy wieczór. Wiesz jaka ona jest – wymusiłam chichot, na szczęście, chłopak niczego nie zauważył, bo także się uśmiechnął.

- Tak, Alice jest taka od trzeciej klasy. Próbowała projektować stroje do przedstawień, ale ostatecznie wzięła je dla siebie – potrząsnął głową. Dalej tańczyliśmy. Chłopak trzymał mnie bezpiecznie i łapał mnie kiedy traciłam równowagę. Bawiłam się z nim wspaniale. Kilka razy złapałam go na tym, że byliśmy zbyt blisko siebie, lecz nie do tego stopnia, abym czuła się niewygodnie albo chciała się odsunąć.

Pojawiła się wolniejsza i bardziej zmysłowa muzyka, więc Mike ostrożnie znalazł się bliżej mnie, a ja splątałam swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi. Wolno się odwracaliśmy i muszę przyznać, że było miło, nie niesamowicie, ale wciąż miło. Czerwieniąc się, kilka razy rozglądałam się dookoła. Za trzecim razem natychmiast zauważyłam Edwarda. Cullen patrzył na mnie intensywnie, powoli tańcząc z Tanyą. Przez chwilę czułam się, jakbyśmy tańczyli razem, gdyby nie przeklęta Tanya, która zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. Czułam się zawstydzona i byłam na nią wściekła. Edward był z nią na randce, ale nie był jej chłopakiem, więc nie miała prawa być o niego zaborcza.

Zdecydowana, ignorując Edwarda, odwróciłam głowę by z powrotem patrzeć na Mike'a, lecz zamiast tego szeroko otworzyłam oczy. Mike powoli pochylał głowę w kierunku moich ust, więc szybko i jak najbardziej niepostrzeżenie odwróciłam twarz w bok. Poczułam na policzku delikatne muśniecie jego ust. Starałam się go ignorować. - Widziałeś Alice? Jeśli mamy zamiar jechać, muszę się przebrać – spytałam niewinnie.

- Hmmm, nie. Jeśli chcesz mogę jej poszukać – czułam się źle, ale skinęłam głową. Posłał mi wymuszony uśmiech. Prowadząc mnie z parkietu trzymał dłoń na moich plecach. W momencie gdy przechodziliśmy obok Tanyi, nie mogłam nie zauważyć gniewnego spojrzenia Edwarda, które prawdopodobnie było skierowane do mnie.

W końcu dostrzegłam przytulonych w kącie Alice i Jaspera. Czułam się źle, że właśnie im przeszkodziłam. - Alice!

Jej głowa wystrzeliła do góry. Gdy mnie zobaczyła skrzywiła się, lecz nie mogłam jej za to winić. Kiedydostrzegła obok mnie Mike'a uśmiechnęła się jak mała atomówka i wiedziałam, że później będzie mi dogryzać. - Co się stało Bells?

- Nie musimy wracać do mnie i się przebrać? - spojrzałam na nią ostro, prosząc aby zrozumiała. Przez

sekundę patrzyła zdezorientowana, jednak po chwili dostrzegła moje nieme błagania o pomoc.

-Och, tak. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że straciłam poczucie czasu, ale to wszystko wina Jaspera – poklepała go delikatnie po klatce piersiowej. Jego spojrzenie było zdezorientowane, lecz nie skomentował tego. - Idę z Bellą na przejażdżkę. Jazz weź Mike'a. Spotkajmy się w domu Edwarda za mniej więcej godzinę, okej? - powiedziała wesoło. Oboje kiwnęli głową. Alice chwyciła mnie za rękę i wyprowadziła z sali gimnastycznej.

- Dziękuję Alice – szepnęłam i odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy chłodne powietrze uderzyło moją skórę.

- Oczekuję wyjaśnień panno Swan. – powiedziała poważnie, gdy szliśmy do mojego samochodu.

- W samochodzie. Jest mi zbyt zimno – powiedziałam poważnie. Zgodziła się przyspieszając kroki. - Czekaj Alice, nie musisz zabrać stroi z samochodu Jaspera? - spytałam.

Uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. - Nie, one są już w samochodzie i nie powiem ci jak. Magik nigdy nie ujawnia swoich tajemnic.

- Masz na myśli czarownicę – zażartowałam otwierając samochód.

- Bello, każda niespodzianka jest dobra, aby uratować swoją przyjaciółkę. Poza tym, wszyscy wiedzą, że ty jesteś czarownicą. Halloweenowe śledztwo – potrząsnęłam głową, ostrożnie manewrując samochodem. Sukienka nie pomagała w prowadzeniu samochodu. Jak tylko wyjechałyśmy z parkingu Alice włączyła tryb pytań. Opowiedziałam jej o próbie pocałunku Mike'a i o moim wykręcie, aby go opuścić.

- Dlaczego go unikasz? To znaczy, on nie jest Jasperem – posłałam jej gniewne spojrzenie, a ona przed kontynuowaniem mrugnęła do mnie. - Ale on jest taki słodki. Nie widzisz jak lecą na niego dziewczyny? Więc, dlaczego nie ty?

Westchnęłam i oparłam się pokusie uderzenia głową o kierownicę. - Nie wiem Alice, po prostu nie czuję się dobrze – wiedziałam, że mogę to lepiej wyjaśnić, ale nie chciałam.

- Czy to nie ma czasem związku z kimś innym?- spytała podejrzliwie Alice.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz Alice. Czy nie możemy po prostu pominąć tego tematu? Za piętnaście minut będę twoją lalką Barbie, więc ciesz się!

- W porządku. Koniec tematu. Teraz – jęknęłam cicho, ale zignorowała mnie.

Alice swoją uwagę poświęciła majstrowaniu przy radiu mojego samochodu. Gdy je wreszcie uruchomiła zaczęła nucić i kiwać się w rytm muzyki. Wjechawszy na podjazd, zobaczyłam samochód moich rodziców. Byłam zaskoczona, że są w domu. Alice chwyciła z tylnego siedzenia kilka toreb, praktycznie zawsze miała posortowane ubrania. Pokręciłam głową na jej manierę. Idąc do mojego domu, usłyszałam pisk mamy. Czekała na nas w przedpokoju z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Wspaniale wyglądacie. Nie. Ruszać. Się! Pójdę po aparat – i rzuciła się do poszukiwania. Przewróciłam oczami na zachowanie mojej mam, czasem naprawdę była roztrzepana. Alice w tym czasie zaczęła taszczyć torby, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

- Alice, Renee kazała nam czekać i zaufaj mi, że nigdy nie popuści dopóki tego nie zrobimy.

- Och, wiem. Po prostu uważam, że stojąc na schodach wyglądałoby to niesamowicie na fotografii – powiedziała , kiedy moja mama weszła do pomieszczenia machając aparatem cyfrowym.

- Już mam! Gdzie są wasze randki? - zmarszczyła brwi i wyjrzała na zewnątrz by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie czeka w samochodzie, czy coś.

- Jeszcze na balu, przyjechałyśmy wcześniej aby się przebrać. Zobaczymy się z nimi za godzinę u Edwarda – Alice zaćwierkała.

- Jaka szkoda, ale przynajmniej złapałam was obie. Teraz uśmiech – zrobiłyśmy jak powiedziała. Uśmiechałyśmy się, a ona zrobiła kilka zdjęć. Przestała kiedy powiedziałam, że gdy umrę i będę musiała iść w stronę światła, nie dojdę do nieba, ponieważ oślepłam od lampy błyskowej. Westchnęła ale odpuściła nam zdjęciowe szaleństwo. Zaraz po tym jak weszłam z Alice do mojego pokoju, zrzuciłam buty z pulsujących nóg. Atomówka wysypała bezceremonialnie wnętrze swoich toreb na moje łóżko, i poszłyśmy prosto do łazienki Natychmiast posadziła mnie i zaczęła rozdzielać moje włosy. - Alice, co robisz? - ona zdecydowanie wkładała za wiele wysiłku w ich układanie.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Nie możesz pokazać się w nowym stroju w starej fryzurze. Niczego się nie nauczyłaś! Czekaj, nie odpowiadaj. Już znam odpowiedź – przewróciłam oczami. - Nie martw się. Tylko zrobię ci kucyka – skoncentrowana po raz drugi zerknęła na moje włosy. Przymierzała się pięć razy, zanim była zadowolona. Pozostawiła wolną grzywkę z kilkoma kosmykami włosów, które nieznacznie okalały moją twarz. Alice powróciła do swojej starej, codziennej fryzury. Po tych innowacjach wróciłyśmy do mojej sypialni.

Chwyciłam swojego iPhone'a, umieściłam go w stacji i włączyłam muzykę. Kiedy odwróciłam się, zobaczyłamdwa idealnie rozłożone zestawy na łóżku. Jak ona to zrobiła w ciągu trzydziestu sekund? Nie mam pojęcia.

- Okej Bello, ubrania masz po prawej stronie i tak, ubierzesz wszystko – napotkała moje spojrzenie i ja skinęłam głową. - Teraz pomóż mi ściągnąć sukienkę – pomogłam jej z wzajemnością.

Przyglądając się mojemu kompletowi, zauważyłam, że Alice wybrała dla mnie bieliznę. Zachichotałam na widok ilości koronek. Brałam pod uwagę odmowę, lecz skoro i tak nikt tego nie zobaczy, nie zamierzałam się kłócić. Alice przebierała się w łazience. Moja bluzka, podobnie jak sukienka była granatowa. Ściślej mówiąc to był bezrękawnik, z kołnierzem i małymi falbankami, które ciągnęły się aż do klatki piersiowej. Koszulka idealnie współpracowała z prostymi czarnymi spodniami, czarnymi butami na bardzo płaskim obcasie i moim horrorem – skórzanej kurtce, nawet jeśli całość wyglądała niesamowicie.

Sekundę później Alice obracając się dookoła wyszła z pomieszczenia. Miała na sobie żółty obcisły top bez ramiączek, podobny do mojej koszulki, a dobrany pod kolor sukienki. Atomówka założyła także białe rurki zwężone na dole,zwieńczone przez parę czarnych butów na wysokim obcasie.

- Alice co z hooker hells? - zażartowałam.

- To nie są hooker hells, Bello, lecz hooker boots – zażartowała, ale jej twarz nagle spoważniała. - To nie ma znaczenia. Wyglądają niesamowicie, więc nie czepiaj się, bo zamienię te buty na twoje – podniosłam ręce w geście kapitulacji i zamknęłam buzię.

Po odwieszeniu wieszaków z wcześniej ubranymi sukienkami, spojrzałam za okno i zauważyłam, że wiele osób przybyło już do domu Edwarda. - Powinnyśmy już iść Alice. Ludzie przyjeżdżają, a w dodatku widzę samochód Jaspera – oznajmiłam. W zrozumieniu pokiwała głową i przed wyjściem z mojego pokoju chwyciła torbę. Na dole schodów spotkaliśmy moich rodziców, którzy życzyli nam dobrej nocy, a ja oznajmiłam im, że wrócę późnym wieczorem. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy mój tato nie omieszkał mi powiedzieć, żebym na siebie uważała, nie zważając na to, że będę w domu obok.

Przeszłyśmy przez trawnik i dołączyłyśmy do Bena i Angeli, którzy zmierzali w stronę głównych schodów. Dziewczyna zmieniła ubranie na słodką czerwoną sukienkę, która była przed kolana. Pochwaliłam ją, a ona zrobiła to samo. Kiedy zapukaliśmy do drzwi, zostaliśmy natychmiast powitani przez Esme, która zamknęła mnie w lekkim uścisku. Prowadząc nas do piwnicy zażartowała, że jeśli zepsujemy hamulce będziemy musieli je odkupić. Gdy zeszliśmy po schodach , nagle zaczęłam być zdenerwowana. Nigdy nie byłam w tej części domu. Nie wiem dlaczego o tym pomyślałam, ale nie widziałam nic poza ich kuchnią i salonem.

Kiedy byliśmy już na miejscu, spodziewałam się głośnej muzyki, ale moje uszy zostały zaatakowane przez jeden z najgroźniejszych dźwięków, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam. Jessica Stanley zaczęła śpiewać karaoke _Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova_. - Zaczynam żałować, że Edward kupił tą rzecz – Alice szepnęła do nas, a nasza trójka przez chwilę niekontrolowanie się śmiała. Odwróciłam głowę i rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Wydawał się być nieznacznie większe od mojego. W całym pomieszczeniu było kilka kamiennych kolumn. W jednym rogu znajdował się ogromny plazmowy telewizor z drogim przestrzennym dźwiękiem. Stosy płyt DVD pokrywały ściany. W innym rogu stał stół bilardowy. Dodatkowo w pomieszczeniu było kilka dobrze wyglądających kanap. Na jednej z niej siedział machający do mnie Mike. Poinformowałam Alice, że pogadamy później i udałam się w jego kierunku. Zgodziła się i poszła do Jaspera. Kiedy dotarłam do Newtona, chłopak pociągnął mnie i uśmiechnął się.

- Wyglądasz świetnie Bello – powiedział szczerze. Zarumieniłam się i podziękowałam mu.

W końcu Jessica oddała mikrofon i dzięki Bogu, ktoś włączył normalną muzykę. Oczywiście starsze klasy nie zostały zaproszone, ponieważ nie byłoby miejsca, choć i teraz było całkiem tłoczno. Większość z gości zmieniło swoje ubranie na bardziej swobodne. Wiedziałam, że dzisiejszej nocy odbywa się kilka innych imprez, więc zakładam, że inni uczniowie zostali porozrzucani po małym miasteczku. Przyznam, że to było bardziej wygodne.

Trzydzieści minut później usłyszałam głośne okrzyki i jęki. Dużo ludzi zebrało się wokół stołu bilardowego. - Co się dzieje? - spytałam, a Mike wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jestem pewien, ale mam przypuszczenia. Chodź to sprawdzić – zaprowadził mnie do grupy i udało nam się przebić do przodu. Eric i Edward z zaangażowaniem grali w bilard. Słyszałam jak kilka osób obstawia zakłady. - Haha, dobrze myślałem. Edward jest ujmujący w grze. To będzie dobre – zaśmiał się.

- Często to robi? - spytałam starając się nie zabrzmieć jakbym się zamartwiała, ale z innego powodu. Tylko, że zostanie pokonany.

- Och tak, za każdym razem na imprezie – Mike dodał, dopingując Erica do następnego ruchu.

Edward i Eric nachylili się nad kulą nim ta, wpadła do dołka. Długo nie minęło nim Edward osiągnął zwycięstwo, choć nie stanowiło to dla mnie zaskoczeniem, gdyż ruchy Erica nie były zbyt precyzyjne. Mike cicho gwizdał i przyjacielsko położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Erica.

- Szkoda stary, wygląda na to, że Cullen zostaje niepokonany – powiedział lekko, chichocząc. Kiedy inni dołączyli poirytowanego przegraną Erica, zobaczyłam jak Edward przyjmuje gratulacje.

Muszę przyznać, że dobrze wyglądał. Nie miał już swojego długiego płaszcza, krawat wisiał luźno wokół jego szyi, koszula nie była już w spodniach, a jej dwa guziki zostały odpięte. Tanya stała oparta o bar. Opóźniony doktor Cullen, ponieważ był bystrym mężczyzną i widziałam jak ona nachyla się do niego, opuścił pomieszczenie. Zacisnęłam zęby i z powrotem zwróciłam uwagę w stronę małego tłumu wokół bilardowego stołu. - Ktoś jeszcze chce zagrać? - Edward głośno zapytał.

Spojrzałam na niego i na stół. Przez sekundę miałam pragnienie pognębić go. Trzymając głowę wysoko podeszłam do przodu. - Ja – powiedziałam groźnie, uśmiechając się, kiedy usłyszałam za mną śmiech Alice. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale było już za późno aby zrezygnować. Może nie urodziłam się jako sportowiec, ale w kilku rzeczach byłam biegła i bilard do tego należał. Mój tato nauczył mnie i graliśmy razem dopóki głupi kot wujka Phil'a nie popsuł nam stołu. Głosowałam za kupnem nowego, ale moja mama zdecydowała się na jakiś potworny gabinet. Ostatni raz grałam rok temu i nie wypadłam z formy, dlatego byłam przekonana, że mogę go kopnąć w tyłek i poważnie rozważałam grę.

Edward spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. - Ktoś jeszcze chce zagrać? - spytał, ale nie był tym zainteresowany. Widziałam w jego oczach odrobinę wahania, ale także trochę podekscytowania. Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Musiałam poświęcić swoją całą kontrolę, aby nie zawrócić i przypomnieć sobie irytującego Edwarda. To był jedyny sposób, aby odrzucić jego zapierającą dech w piersiach aurę, a on prawdopodobnie wiedział jak ona na mnie działa.

Mike podszedł do mnie i położył swoje ręce na mojej talii. To nie było przyjemne. Chciałam strzepnąć jego ręce, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić jednocześnie nie raniąc jego uczuć. Lubiłam Mike'a, ale dzisiaj pokazał , że zależy mu na czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń, nawet jeśli był dżentelmenem. Edward zmrużył lekko oczy, a przez ułamek sekundy jego szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta. - Dalej Bello. Jestem pewien, że musisz być całkiem dobra, ale Edward jest w tym mieście legendą. Poprawka. On i Emmett. Ostatni turniej między nimi przypominał jakieś imponujące gówno – Mike powiedział. Kilka osób pokiwało głowami, zgadzając się z jego wypowiedzią. - Co powiesz na taniec lub coś do picia? - zasugerował. Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli, jakby spodziewali się, że zrezygnuję i posłusznie pójdę za Newtonem.

W ramach buntu na jego słowa, wzruszyłam ramionami. Ściągnęłam skórzaną kurtkę, gdyż utrudniała mi poruszanie się. Westchnęłam z ulgą w momencie, gdy chłodne powietrze spotkało moją skórę. Rzuciłam ją na pobliskie krzesło i z precyzją chwyciłam kij bilardowy. Przyglądnęłam mu się. Obejrzałam końcówkę, upewniając się, że została odpowiednio zaokrąglona. Kij był dość prosty, choć wyczuwalnie wygięty w lekki łuk. Dla mnie najważniejszym szczegółem była waga. Jeśli kij był zbyt ciężki, ramiona bardzo szybko zmęczą się ciężarem, a gdy za lekki, nie zrobisz odpowiedniego rozmachu do uderzenia w bilę. Porównałam go z kilkoma innymi. W końcu zdecydowałam się na ten, który miałam na samym początku.

Swoje zwycięstwo zaczęłam od końca. Wyczyściłam koniec kija, za pomocą małego i białego sześcianu. W rzeczywistości nakładałam na koniuszek kredę, choć większość ludzi ją usuwa, a to błąd. Kiedy skończyłam, szybko strzepnęłam resztki kredy z dłoni i odwróciłam się do Edwarda, który stał na drugim końcu stołu i otwarcie się na mnie gapił.

- Cóż Cullen, zamierzasz stać tam przez resztę wieczora czekając na przylot much do twoich ust, czy może zamierzasz je nazbierać? - uniosłam brwi na niego. Nagle Alice podskoczyła w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała na Edwarda w dziwnym oszołomieniu, lecz on nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Kiedy dalej się na mnie patrzył, powoli zaczęłam się rumienić na twarzy. Nasze oczy wpatrywały się wzajemnie w siebie. Przez chwilę w pokoju byliśmy tylko my.

Po paru sekundach, Jasper podszedł do Edwarda i klepnął go z tyłu głowy. - Hej Edward, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho. Edward pokręcił głową, jego oczy były przejrzyste .Rozejrzał się, łamiąc nasz kontakt wzrokowy i wziął się w garść. Jeszcze raz jego spojrzenie stało się odrobinę twarde kiedy spojrzał na kilku ludzi. Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć. Nie wiedząc, że wstrzymuję oddech wypuściłam go.

- Tak, nic mi nie jest – mówił szybko, przygotowując się do gry. Podczas obserwowania, Alice szarpnęła mój łokieć i pochyliła się, by móc mi szepnąć mi do ucha. - Ziemia do Belli! - powiedziała w podziwie, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Spojrzałam na nią zmieszana. - Huh – o czym ona mówi?

- Bella, musisz wiedzieć jak gorąco przed chwilą wyglądałaś; kiedy zdjęłaś z siebie kurtkę, chwytając kij bilardowy, odpowiadając wyzwaniem. Pewna siebie i wyzywająca. Nie tak bardzo jak osoba, która cię ubrała i kopnęła w tyłek. Większość facetów nie może oderwać od ciebie wzroku, wliczając w to Edwarda. To właśnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego patrzy na wszystkich patrzących na ciebie pożądliwie, jakby miał ich zaraz pozabijać – zaczęła chichotać, a moja twarz stała się bardziej czerwona. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam kilku patrzących się na mnie facetów, ale nie wydaje mi się, aby Edward myślał o mnie w takiej kategorii.

- Jasne Alice, jaki Edward miałby interes we mnie, kiedy Barbie Malibu praktycznie rozbiera go wzrokiem – przewróciłam oczami i zauważyłam, że mój ton był trochę gorzki. Miałam nadzieję, że Alice tak tego nie odebrała , ale niestety była nienaturalnie spostrzegawcza.

- Zazdrosna Bella? - powiedziała cichym śpiewającym głosem. Zwęziłam na nią oczy, lecz ona tylko słodko się uśmiechnęła. Edward zbliżał się do nas, ale Alice zdążyła jeszcze raz szepnąć. - Nie martw się Bello, Tanya nie ma niczego co ty. Zaufaj mi kiedy mówię, że Edward na pewno jest zainteresowany, a ty nie śmiej twierdzić, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Dzisiejszego wieczoru, Tanya kilka razy była martwa, jeśli faktycznie twój wygląd może zabić. Teraz skop mu tyłek i spraw, abym miała powody do dumy – zanim odeszła do Jaspera, spojrzała na mnie jeszcze raz i mrugnęła do mnie. Stałam w szoku, próbując ochłodzić twarz.

- Jesteś gotowa? – płynny aksamit zapytał za mną. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Edwardem. Krzywo się uśmiechnął do mnie. Mój oddech urwał się na chwilę, a bicie serca przyspieszyło. Na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył, grałam twarzą, w myślach powtarzając słowa Alice.

- Wiesz o tym. Chcesz przerwę, czy zacząć? - spytałam, podchodząc do stołu i opierając się o niego, delikatnie przechylając głowę. Mrugając oczami spojrzałam na niego, uśmiechając się do niego, w rzeczywistości naśladując jego krzywy uśmiech. Byłam przekonana, że wyglądam jak kretynka, ale zauważyłam jak przełyka ślinę i delikatnie otwiera szerzej oczy. Ucieszyłam się wewnętrznie. Wciąż byłam wściekle zdeterminowana, aby zadać mu cierpienie, choć przyjęłam przeprosiny. Przyznam, że było fajnie odrobinę z nim poflirtować. Nigdy nie byłam odważna w relacjach z chłopakami w starej szkole, ale coś w Edwardzie sprawiało, że chciałam działać w taki sposób. Dodatkowo, widziałam go coraz bardziej speszonego, co działało na moją korzyść.

- Ummm, panie pierwsze – powiedział sekundę później wskazując na stół. Skinęłam głową, chwyciłam białą bilę z jego dłoni. Moja ręka delikatnie dotknęła jego dłoni przed położeniem jej tam gdzie chciałam. Nim przybrałam prawidłową postawę, pozostałe bile były już dokładnie ułożone. Czułam jego wzrok na sobie, kiedy umieściłam kij między palcem wskazującym, a kciukiem. Przymierzałam się kilka razy zanim strzeliłam w inne bile. Rozproszyłam je i udało mi się strącić do łuzy1 wszystkie o tym samym kolorze. Pogratulowałam sobie w duchu, gdyż nie sądziłam, że pójdzie mi tak dobrze za pierwszym razem.

Odwróciłam i uśmiechnęłam się słodko. - Wygląda na to, że jestem w formie – powiedziałam do Edwarda, zanim przymierzyłam się do kolejnego strzału. Zakończyłam swoją turę, jeszcze dwoma trafieniami. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył z pewnością siebie. Trzy razy zaczynał i pozbył się czterech bil. Skrzywiłam się, a Edward zaczął szczerzyć zęby w uśmiechu.

- Och, za szybko – powiedziałam może odrobinę za głośno. Spowodowałam tym większy uśmiech na jego twarzy. Oczy zaczęły mu jasno błyszczeć z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem. Z łatwością zatopiłam następną kulę, a potem okrążyłam stół, szukając najodpowiedniejszego kąta dla mojego następnego strzału. Bila była w okropnym miejscu, zapewniała mi mało opcji. Obecnie remisowaliśmy z czterema trafieniami. Każdy z nas potrzebuje trzech z ośmiu lub więcej bil, aby wygrać.

Po raz kolejny zmieniając miejsce i zatrzymując się na chwilę, Edward pochylił się i szepnął mi do ucha. - Mogę pomóc, jeśli chcesz – wzdrygnęłam się lekko, kiedy jego oddech uderzył moją szyję i próbowałam ignorować cudowny zapach wody kolońskiej lub cokolwiek to było, który mnie zaatakował.

Odwróciłam się i gniewnie spojrzałam na niego. - Uważasz, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy? Mam tę grę w małym paluszku – powiedziałam z przekonaniem, chociaż moja sytuacja nie przedstawiała się za dobrze. Byłam zablokowana i musiałam coś wykombinować.

Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się filgarnie. - Skoro jesteś pewna siebie, może porobimy bardziej interesujące rzeczy? - spytał, opierając się obok mnie. Nawet jeśli zazwyczaj jego samozadowolenie irytowało mnie, to nawet teraz to było seksowne. _Cholera! Przestań tak myśleć Bella! _- zganiłam się w myślach.

Po raz kolejny pochyliłam się ku niemu, jeszcze raz, jakby nikogo oprócz nas nie było w pomieszczeniu, więc nie widziałam spojrzeń, które akurat w tym momencie padały, kiedy cicho rozmawialiśmy. - Och naprawdę, i jak sugerujesz abyśmy to zrobili? Hmm? - odwróciłam się, kiedy moje oczy kalkulowały każdy możliwy manewr bil. Jeden wydawał się być obiecujący. Kiedy nie odpowiedział spojrzałam na niego.

Nachylił się bliżej. - Co powiesz o zakładzie? - spytał cicho.

- Zakład? - spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Yup – powiedział akcentując _p _bardziej niż koniecznie.

- Dla pieniędzy? - spytałam, zastanawiając się dlaczego potrzebował ich więcej. Wychodziłam z założenia, że to, że masz pieniądze nie oznacza, że możesz je przepuszczać.

Potrząsnął głową. - Nie, nie jestem zainteresowany pieniędzmi. Istnieją inne rzeczy, które wolałbym mieć – powiedział niewinnie, choć nie dałam się oszukać.

- Jak co? - zapytałam nieśmiało. Biorąc pod uwagę brak uszczerbków na zdrowiu, moje serce biło troszeczkę zbyt mocno niż normalnie, ale zwykle tak się działo w obecności Edwarda.

- Cóż, zobaczmy. Hmmm – udawał, że się zastanawiał, chociaż już zdążyłam go rozszyfrować. - Jeśli wygram, pocałujesz mnie – uśmiechnął się krzywo, a ja na chwilę straciłam głos i otworzyłam szeroko oczy.

- Przepraszam? - zapytałam, kiedy w końcu odzyskałam głos, moja twarz się rumieniła. Z pewnością usłyszałam go prawidłowo.

- Słyszałaś mnie. Jeśli wygram pocałujesz mnie, a jeśli ty wygrasz to ja, zrobię co zechcesz – niby powiedział to normalnie, lecz ja usłyszałam podwójne znaczenie tych słów. Cholerny mały głos w mojej głowie, który zawsze był przeciwko mnie, akurat teraz się uśmiechnął. _Nie powiedział nic Bello! _- ugh, być może nadszedł czas, aby razem z głosem odwiedzić terapeutę, który spróbowałby zamknąć go i pomógł mi przestać się rumienić w najmniej oczekiwanych chwilach. Skupiłam się i postanowiłam zapytać go o przyczynę pocałunku.

- Mogłeś mi kazać umyć samochód, zrobić pracę domową, kosić trawnik lub zadać całą listę innych rzeczy. Dlaczego wybrałeś akurat to, ze wszystkich rzeczy? - szepnęłam wściekle do niego.

- Mam swoje powody. Skoro jesteś pewna wygranej, to dlaczego się kłócisz? O ile, oczywiście, nie jesteś pewna i tylko udajesz, że potrafisz grać – złapał mnie. Gdybym się nie zgodziła, ochroniłabym siebie, ale gdybym się zgodziła, on straciłby szansę na realizacje swojego celu. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego chciał _tego _w pierwszej kolejności. Rozważałam przez chwilę cały ten zakład i wpadłam na pomysł.

- W porządku. Jeśli wygram musisz zaśpiewać przy wszystkich piosenkę I_'m a Barbie Girl_, na karaoke. Nie będziesz szeptał, ale głośno i wyraźnie tak jak pod prysznicem – Edward się skrzywił i już pomyślałam, że zechce wycofać się z zakładu. Na pewno jego męska duma nie pozwoli mu na udział w tak kompromitującej zabawie. Musiałam się uśmiechnąć, gdy w jego oczach ujrzałam walkę.

- W porządku, to umowa taka sama dla ciebie. Pocałunek nie będzie słabym muśnięciem w policzek, ale prawdziwym pocałunkiem – wyciągnął ku mnie rękę, aby zawrzeć zakład. Przez chwilę się na niego gapiłam, nie wierząc, że zamierzam to zrobić. - O ile oczywiście nie wycofasz się teraz, ale zrozumiałbym – uniósł brwi w wyzwaniu. Cholera go. Zacisnęłam moją szczękę, stanęłam prosto i bezwzględnie chwyciłam jego dłoń.

- Umowa – powiedziałam pewnie. Trzymał mnie za rękę dłużej niż to konieczne, więc mrowiste uczucie które zawsze się pojawiało, trwało i trwało i trwało. Wszyscy spoglądali zdezorientowani, nie słysząc naszej rozmowy. Odcięłam się od bycia w centrum uwagi i wróciłam do mojej kolejki. Przygotowałam swój kij i miejsce. Zdecydowałam i wcześniej niż zamierzałam, wykonałam swój ruch, z ledwością pozbawiając się piłek. - Rozgrzewaj swój głos Cullen – syknęłam do niego. Udało mi się zdobyć o jeden punkt więcej niż wcześniej, chybiłam a teraz była jego kolej.

Patrzyłam z niepokojem. Miałam tylko jedną piłkę z lewej, zanim pozbędę się pozostałych ośmiu i wygram. Uśmiechnęłam się dopóki Edward, nie pozbył się dwóch i przystąpił do kolejnego ruchu. To była dziwna rozgrywka, pomiędzy moją mocną stroną, a jego kijkiem i ośmioma bilami. Chłopak schylił się i bez problemu zatopił swoją piłkę. Mój oddech stał się ciężki, kiedy spojrzał na mnie ze swojego miejsca. Nie, to nie może się wydarzyć.

Krążył wokół stołu jak rekin, ocierając się obok mnie i wybierając najlepsze miejsce. Nie mogłam pozwolić mu wygrać. Już teraz wiem, że gdybyśmy się pocałowali, pewne rzeczy uległyby zmianie, a nie jestem pewna czy jestem na to gotowa. Kiedy podjął swoją ostatnią szansę, podeszłam i zwięźle szepnęłam mu do ucha. - Masz pecha – miałam nadzieję, że straci swoją koncentrację.

Edward prychnął i ponownie zwrócił się do mnie. - Dalej Bello, tylko na to Cię stać? - potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się do stołu. Wykonał szybki ruch. Obserwowałam piłkę, która toczyła się jak w zwolnionym tempie. W ostatniej sekundzie wirowania potoczyła się zbyt daleko w lewo. Brakowało paru milimetrów. Mimo chóru jęku uśmiechnęłam się dziko. Edward spojrzał na bilard z niedowierzaniem. - Żartujecie sobie ze mnie! - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie sfrustrowany.

- Co za wstyd, pokazać ci jak to robimy w San Francisco? - powiedziałam niewinnie, kiedy posyłał mi groźne spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, przed ostatnią szansą pozbycia się kuli. Ósma piłka tylko jedna z lewej. Zanim Edward spróbował mnie zdekoncentrować, zajęłam pozycję i wykonałam strzał. Kiedy usłyszałam satysfakcjonujące dźwięki zderzenia piłki z innymi, skakałam z radości. - TAK!

Alice podbiegła i przytuliła mnie, ściągając mnie na dół. - To było wspaniałe Bello! Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a ja zachichotałam. Kilka osób podeszło i pogratulowało mi wygranej, równocześnie komentując moje umiejętności. Właśnie kończyłam rozmawiać z Angelą, gdy ktoś za mną odkaszlnął. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że to uśmiechnięty Edward. Wyciągnął dłoń.

- Dobra gra -powiedział szczerze. Uśmiechnęłam się i podałam mu dłoń, potrząsając ją po raz drugi tego samego wieczoru.

- Dobra gra – powtórzyłam przyjemnie zanim trochę diabelsko się uśmiechnęłam. - Teraz panie Cullen, uważam że powinniśmy wykonać resztę zakładu – powiedziałam wesoło. Edward jęknął i opuścił głowę. Jego palce z niepokojem przeczesywały jego włosy. Alice patrzyła to na mnie, to na chłopaka.

- Zakład? Jaki zakład? Nie pamiętam żadnego zakładu – mówiła szybko, zanim ją olśniło. - Och, to o tym wcześniej szeptaliście? - spytała. Kiwnęłam głową i dołączyła do mnie szeroko się uśmiechając. - To powinno być dobre – mrugnęłam.

- Chodź za mną – powiedziałam słodko i udałam się do karaoke. Nikt aktualnie nie korzystał z tego urządzenia, ponieważ wszyscy ludzie skupili się na oglądaniu naszego meczu. Razem z Alice skonfigurowałam go. Kiedy Atomówka przeczytała tytuł piosenki nie udało się jej zdusić chichotu. Odwracając się, napotkałam kilkadziesiąt zaciekawionych par oczu. Edward stał z samego przodu.

- Bella, nie jesteś poważna... - jęknął, spoglądając na sprzęt, który będzie go torturował.

- Och, ale jestem – wskazałam na niewielką podwyższenie,które miało robić za scenę.

- Ale... - zaczął, ale przerwałam mu, skradając się w jego kierunku.

- Nie ma żadnych wymówek. Wygrałam grę. Idź. Tam. I. Śpiewaj – moje słowa były przerywane przez celowanie palcem w jego klatkę piersiową, za każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Nienawidziłam siebie, za to, że zwróciłam uwagę na to jak twardy i ciepły jest. Jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało.

Edward westchnął pokonany i uśmiechnął się filgarnie. Schylił się i szepnął mi do ucha. - Jeśli zaśpiewam, może dostanę jakąś nagrodę pocieszenia? - zapytał, a ja zarumieniłam się gorącą czerwienią, moje usta otworzyły się w szoku. Cholera go! Zaśmiał się, przeszedł obok mnie i podniósł mikrofon, lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Alice zgarnęła mu go z rąk.

- Co do cholery Alice? - zapytał wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Och, cicho. Musisz mieć odpowiednie wejście – powiedziała zanim zwróciła się do tłumu. - Panie i panowie. Chłopcy i dziewczęta. Dzisiejszej nocy będziemy świadkami muzycznego wydarzenia jak żadne inne. W zadziwiającym i inspirującym sonecie, o tym co znaczy mieszkanie w perfekcyjnym oraz materialnie obsesyjnym świecie. Występ przyprawi was o łzy, a podziękować za niego należą się Belli Swan. Bez zbędnych ceregieli, chciałabym przedstawić Edwarda Cullena, który zaśpiewa nam piosenkę _Barbie Gir_! Dobrej zabawy! - Alice odrzuciła mikrofon Cullenowi do rąk i tanecznym krokiem wróciła do mnie. Tłum patrzył z niedowierzaniem, ale gdy tylko muzyka zaczęła grać, wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Jasper szybko wyjął aparat, i rozpoczął nagrywanie. - Nagranie trafi na youtube – wymamrotał trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, pomieszczenie wypełniło się głosem Edwarda, choć jego głos był znacznie wyższy niż normalnie.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. Mimo wstydu jego oczy migotały z podekscytowania. Męskie części piosenki, śpiewał swoim normalnym głosem.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party._

Przez kilka sekund moje serce się zatrzymało. Mimo śmieszności utworu, Edward miał niesamowity głos kiedy śpiewał męskie partie. Niestety prawie tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął i zastąpił go wstrętny wysoki głos.

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie_

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

- On może ze mną _hanky panky2__. _w każdej chwili – słyszałam jak Tanya szepcze za mną do Lauren. Parsknęłam. Nie rozumiałam przypływu emocji, który wybuchnął we mnie. Prawie odwróciłam się i wyrwałam jej włosy z cebulkami. Prawie, bo poczułam jak Alice mnie szarpnęła.

- Ignoruj ją, tańcz! - powiedziała entuzjastycznie, ciągnąc mnie na początek tłumu. Chwyciła mnie za rękę, podniosła wysoko i kręciła w kółko. Wypchnęłam Tanyę z moich myśli. W tej chwili tańczyłam z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, do najlepszej i najgorszej wersji _Barbie Girl_, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam.

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

- Dziewczyny uśmiech do kamery – Jasper powiedział i skierował aparat na mnie i Alice, kiedy skakałyśmy dookoła bez celu, ale w rytm muzyki. Zarumieniłam się, ale kontynuowałam uczestnictwo w nagrywaniu teledysku.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours_

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours_

Edward zaczął nadmiernie kołysać biodrami, a gdy kontynuował śpiewanie nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Nie byłam jedyna. Każdy dookoła mnie śmiał się lub dołączał do śpiewania. Żaden z chłopaków tego nie zrobił, choć kilka dziewczyn próbowało namówić. Przez większość piosenki Edward utrzymywał swój wzrok na mnie. Zastanawiała się kiedy zdołał nauczyć się słów. Po prostu nie mogłam powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu na mojej twarzy.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Gdy utwór zbliżał się do ostatnich trzydziestu sekund, Jasper przybliżył i skupił nagrywanie na Edwardzie. Edward śpiewał do aparatu i chociaż to był jego zakład, nie mogłam nie śpiewać razem z nim. To była niesamowicie potworna zabawa i wciągająca piosenka.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Gdy ostatnia zwrotka została zakończona każdy wybuchnął śmiechem i klaskał. Wisiałam na Alice i śmiałyśmy się do utraty tchu. - O mój Boże. Alice, miałaś rację. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu – powiedziałam wycierając oczy. Edward odłożył mikrofon i przed zejściem teatralnie się ukłonił. Uśmiechając się podszedł do mnie i Alice.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Oficjalnie zostałem uznany za kobietę – powiedział poważnie, choć jego oczy zdradzały rozbawienie.

-Jestem, naprawdę – powiedziałam miło. Kiedy nasza czwórka zaczęła rozmawiać, reszta ludzi podzieliła się na mniejsze grupy. Szczerze mówiąc, byłam trochę zszokowana tym, jak łatwo nam się rozmawiało. Nie było napięcia, które każde z nas dusiło gdy byliśmy wszyscy razem. Spojrzałam na wiszący zegar. Była prawie północ, więc impreza niedługo będzie się kończyć.

Po chwili Mike podszedł do nas i chichocząc klepnął Edwarda w plecy. - Przykro mi to mówić facet, ale jesteś Przez moment spoglądałam na Edwarda z zachwytem. Zdecydowanie obrzydliwa Brabie. Lecz obrzydliwy Ken w żadnym wypadku...

- Nie wiedziałam o tym. Myślę, że skrzyżowanie gustu Barbie byłoby bardzo dobre – Alice skomentowała. Roześmiałam się lekko i potrząsnęłam głową.

- Ali proszę nie wypełniaj mojego umysłu wizją Edwarda w sukience – Jasper zadrżał i zacisnął zamknięte oczy. Mike dołączył do nas kiedy rozmowa zaczęła być interesująca. Ciekawska Tanya również się przyczłapała i zaczęła zaszeptać coś Edwardowi na ucho. Nie mogłam poradzić, ale gapiłam się w jej kierunku, i byłam bardzo zadowolona, kiedy Edward w odpowiedzi na pytanie pokręcił przecząco głową. Dziewczyna żachnęła się, ale przylgnęła do jego ramienia ze swoimi fałszywymi paznokciami przeznaczonymi na ten wieczór. Spędziłam trochę czasu z Mike'm. Zważywszy, że był moją parą na dzisiejszy wieczór, czułam się źle, że zostawiłam go samego na tak długo, ale prawda była taka, że mieliśmy niewiele wspólnego.

Był miły i całkiem nieźle wyglądał, ale nie czułam nic i nie mogłam udawać, właśnie ze wzgląd na niego. Była 00:30 i prawie wszyscy już wyszli, więc kiedy Mike powiedział, że on już też będzie iść, grzecznie odprowadziłam go do drzwi. Edward także był na ganku i żegnał się z przyjaciółmi ze szkoły. Starałam się go ignorować. - Spędziłem miło czas Bello – powiedział w końcu Mike.

- Tak, ja też Mike. Dzięki za pójście ze mną na tańce – nie wiedziałam co jeszcze powiedzieć. Był dżentelmenem i spędziłam z nim miło czas na tańcach.

Zaśmiał się. - Technicznie przyszłaś ze mną, ponieważ o to spytałem, ale łapię wszystko – zatrzymał się na chwilkę i westchnął. - Dobrze wiedzieć – powiedział nagle. Spojrzałam na niego zmieszanego.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytałam.

- Ty i Edward. To znaczy, naprawdę cię lubię Bello, ale widzę, że wszystko jest jednostronne – posłał mi mały uśmiech. Nagle poczułam się winna. Boże, jestem naprawdę gównianą randką.

- Mike, ja... - nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Czy powinnam go przeprosić, że nie lubię go w ten sposób? Podziękować za zrozumienie? Wyprzeć się, powiedzieć, że to błąd i nieprawda? Zapytać go, czy to aż tak bardzo widać? Na szczęście, odpowiedział za mnie.

- Nie musisz nic mówić. Bez obaw, wciąż możemy być przyjaciółmi, a jeśli kiedyś zmienisz zdanie, zawsze jestem tutaj – mrugnął wesoło i trochę się uśmiechnął. - Ummm, powinienem iść, do zobaczenia później – mocno mnie przytulił.

- Cześć Mike – powiedziałam, gdy szedł do swojego samochodu, żegnając się z Edwardem i innymi chłopakami zanim odjechał. Edward spojrzał na mnie przez przypadek i zobaczyłam w jego oczach pytania. Wzruszyłam ramionami i schodząc schodami w dół, wróciłam na dłuższą chwilę do Alice.

Po wyjściu gości, Alice, Jasper i ja zostaliśmy, aby pomóc choć trochę w sprzątaniu. Może i większość ludzi zachowywała się kulturalnie i wrzucała śmieci do kosza, ale i tak panował nieporządek. Edward nalegał, że sam się z tym upora, lecz nasza trójka nie czułaby się dobrze, gdyby nie pomogła. Każdy z nas wziął się za róg pomieszczenia i niebawem było już całkiem do zniesienia .

Potem udaliśmy się na górę, prowadząc swobodną rozmowę. Alice oraz ja szłyśmy ramię w ramię i obejmowałyśmy się w talii. Gdy dotarliśmy do salonu, ujrzałam jeszcze Esme i Carlisle'a, choć wyglądali jakby byli już prawie gotowi do snu.

- Czy wszyscy poszli do domu? - Esme zapytała maskując ziewanie uśmiechem.

- Tak, została tylko nasza czwórka – Edward powiedział, jak szliśmy do wyjścia.

- Dobrze. Ufam, że piwnica nie jest w całości uporządkowana – Carlisle stwierdził, unosząc brwi do góry. Choć jego głos był poważny, dało się odczuć żartobliwy ton.

- Pomogliśmy posprzątać doktorze Cullen, nie martw się – Jasper powiedział grzecznie, z odrobiną swojego byłego południowego akcentu. Rodzice Edwarda uśmiechnęli się i skinęli głową z aprobatą.

- Uhh ulga. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się dobrze bawili, ale teraz musimy iść już do łóżka. Dobranoc – Esme powiedziała uprzejmie i poszli po schodach na drugie piętro.

- Dobranoc! Dziękujemy za wynajęcie domu na imprezę! - Alice krzyknęła radośnie, a państwo Cullen zapewnili, że przyjemność stoi po ich stronie. Kiedy wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz zimne powietrze spowodowało u mnie dreszcz. Na szczęście pamiętałam, aby z powrotem ubrać moją skórzaną kurtkę.

Edward i Jasper uścisnęli sobie ręce i wymienili jeden z _męskich _uścisków. - Świetna impreza Edward – Jasper powiedział chichocząc. - Chociaż przypomnij mi, aby następnym razem nie dopuszczać ciebie na scenę – zażartował. Edward popchnął go żartobliwie. Tymczasem Jasper żwawo przerzucił sobie Alice przez ramię.

- Jazz co ty robisz? - krzyczała uśmiechnięta, podczas gdy on biegł w kierunku samochodu.

- Zabieram cię do domu kochanie, na to wygląda – potrząsnął głową. - Dobranoc ludzie! - krzyknął przez ramię.

Alice śmiała się do czasu, aż chłopak nie posadził ją w fotelu pasażera. - Bells zadzwoń do mnie jutro, mamy dużo do omówienia – Atomówka na koniec posłała mi znaczące spojrzenie a ja wybałuszyłam oczy. Usiadła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Wkrótce Jasper uruchomił swój samochód i odjechali, a Alice machała nam gorączkowo z siedzenia. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu, a uspokoiłam się dopiero, gdy zniknęli za rogiem ulicy.

Edward i ja staliśmy przez chwilę przed jego domem, obserwując ciemną noc. Było cicho, ale nie nieprzyjemnie. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na mnie i uśmiechnął się. Nic nie mogąc poradzić, że odwzajemniłam uśmiech. - Świetnie się bawiłam Edwardzie. Przepraszam, że musiałeś przeze mnie śpiewać przed wszystkimi – powiedziałam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Nawet jeśli to było zabawne jak cholera.

- W porządku. Zakład to zakład, poza tym nie było tak źle. Nie wydaje mi się, aby moja kariera w najbliższym czasie miała zamiar się rozwinąć. Jestem zadowolony, że dobrze się bawiłaś – zamilkł zanim się odezwał. - Hej, gdzie nauczyłaś się grać w bilard?

- Mój tato. Wiesz, to był rodzaj tworzenia więzi córki i ojca. Kiedyś mieliśmy własny stół, ale nie grałam przez pewien czas. Dobrze było zrobić to jeszcze raz – powiedziałam z nostalgią.

Zaśmiał się. - Och, więc byłaś zardzewiała ale i tak mnie pokonałaś. Jasne, czuję się lepiej – nie dostrzegłam żartu w jego słowach, więc moja twarz natychmiast opadła.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam abyś poczuł się gorszy, ani nic. Właściwie naprawdę jesteś dobry, ty... - zanim mogłam kontynuować, przerwał moje gaworzenie, kładąc swoją dłoń na ustach.

- Bello, ja żartowałem. Uspokój się – żartobliwie przewrócił oczami i zabrał swoją rękę. Natychmiast zatęskniłam za kontaktem.

- Och – stałam patrząc się wszędzie, zanim po sekundzie się odezwałam. - Cóż, chyba powinnam pójść do domu – powiedziałam spokojnie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Hmmm, tak też myślę. Do zobaczenia w szkole.

- Hmmm. Hmmm – zanuciłam. Właśnie miałam zamiar się odwrócić, kiedy wpadł mi do głowy pomysł. Zanim zdążyłam zmienić zdanie, przechyliłam się i naprawdę szybko dałam mu małego buziaka w policzek. Moją twarz paliło gorąco, myślałam o spontanicznym zachowaniu sprzed chwili. Kiedy odsunęłam się, Edward w szoku zamrugał kilka razy. Gdy jego oczy spotkały moje, spostrzegłam w nich dziwne migoczące iskierki. - Za co to? - spytał delikatnie, choć ton jego głosu nie ukrywał zaskoczenia.

- To twoja nagroda pocieszenia. Dobrej nocy Edwardzie – powiedziałam cicho, przed oddaleniem się pędem w stronę ganku przez trawę. _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłam! Co do diabła ze mną się dzieje? _- krzyczałam w mojej głowie. Kiedy dotarłam do drzwi, zaryzykowałam i obejrzałam się za siebie. Edward stał tam gdzie go zostawiłam z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kiedy jego oczy znowu spotkały moje, natychmiast przybrał pewny siebie uśmiech i mrugnął do mnie nim zniknął wewnątrz domu. Głos w mojej głowie znowu miał racje: _Jesteś przegrana Bello, tak bardzo skazana._

Kiedy dotarłam do mojego pokoju delikatnie chwyciłam swoje zasłony. W pierwszej chwili chciałam je rozsunąć, lecz zdecydowałam je zaciągnąć. Delikatnie dotknęłam swoich ust, które tętniły energią po dotknięciu policzka Edwarda. Przykryłam się kołdrą i wtuliłam się w poduszkę. Zasnęłam z wyraźnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1.** łuza** - otwór w stole bilardowym, do którego wpadają kule

2. **Hanky panky **– zaloty


	9. Gdy jestem w potrzebie

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****.**

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Link do porfilu autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** **jest!**

**Tłumaczenie rozdziału: ** AngeSkye ( www. chomikuj . pl / AngeSkye)

**PEŁNY**** OPIS:**

Mimo że, Bella Swan codziennie otoczona jest przyjaciółmi, czuje się samotna. Nie ma _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół, a nikt z otaczających jej ludzi nie zna jej naprawdę. Jej prawdziwym przyjacielem jest chłopak _online_, chłopak którego nie spotkała w realnym życiu; osoba o nieznanym imieniu, której zwierza się ze wszystkich marzeń i tajemnic. Gdy przeprowadza się ze słonecznego San Francisco do małego miasteczka Forks, stwierdza że jej stosunki z nowym sąsiadem, Edwardem Cullenem, nie należą do najlepszych. Gdy konflikt z sąsiadem wciąż trwa, dziewczyna szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela online. Niespodziewanie jej dwa światy, _online_ i _offline_, zaczynają się ze sobą zderzać.

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 9<strong>

**GDY JESTEM W POTRZEBIE**

BPOV

Dzisiejszy dzień nie był szczególny; po przebudzeniu, przygotowałam się na nadchodzący dzień. Miałam w planach pracę nad jakimś zadaniem domowym i odpoczynek na zewnątrz. Ot, typowy, nudny dzień. Chociaż Alice błagała mnie, aby pójść na zakupy, użyłam faktu, że ze względu na piątkowe tańce i długie odsypianie następnego dnia, nie mogłam sobie pozwolić, na zmarnowanie jeszcze jednego dnia. Atomówka niechętne się zgodziła, ale wymusiła na mnie obietnicę, że niebawem pojadę z nią na zakupy do Seattle. Dałam jej moje słowo, choć już zastanawiałam się nad tym, jak mogłabym się od tego wykręcić. Wiedziałam, że nie będę w stanie, ponieważ Alice była Alice. Tak czy owak, fakt ten nie powstrzymywał mnie od spróbowania wykręcenia się. Poza tym musiałam przyznać jej rację. Był grudzień i prędzej czy później, będę musiała kupić gwiazdkowe prezenty.

Wyskoczyłam z prysznica i ubrałam się w prostą parę jeansów oraz dopasowany t-shirt, który dostałam od przyjaciółki. Uchyliwszy lekko zasłony, zobaczyłam nieco śniegu na pojeździe. Pochwaliłam się za mądre zostanie w domu. Droga wyglądała na nieco śliską, więc byłam święcie przekonana, że miałybyśmy trudności z prowadzeniem samochodu. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od zerknięcia na drugą stronę trawnika, na okno znajdujące się naprzeciwko, ale było zasłonięte.

Szybko zeszłam na dół i zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Postanawiam zjeść w swoim pokoju, a nie w jadalni. Szybko przywitałam się z rodzicami, którzy siedzieli w salonie, zanim ostrożnie, aby niczego nie rozsypać bądź też nie rozlać, udałam się na górę. Przez większość tego weekendu, moje myśli wędrowały do piątkowej nocy. Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że pocałowałam Edwarda. Cóż, może nazwanie tego _pocałunkiem_ było przesadą, ponieważ było to bardziej jak muśnięcie, jednak wciąż byłam wstrząśnięta psychicznie. Edward wydawał się nie mieć z tym problemu. Nawet wyglądał na odrobinę szczęśliwego. Nie wiem, jak miałam to odczytać, albo czy w ogóle powinnam. Nie chciałam być jedną z tych dziewczyn, które wszystko analizowały. Musiałam przestać się zamartwiać, albo doprowadziłabym siebie do szaleństwa.

Podczas gdy rozmyślałam, mój laptop był włączony, więc szybko skończyłam swój posiłek i odstawiłam go na stolik nocny. Zaczęłam pisać esej o wojnie domowej Ameryki, który mieliśmy oddać pod koniec tygodnia. Już wcześniej wypożyczyłam jakieś książki. Oczywiście pomijałam fakt, że biblioteka potrzebowała poważnego uaktualnienia i wertowałam wypożyczony materiał. Rozpoczęcie pracy nie zabrało mi wiele czasu. Do południa miałam skończony zarys i prawie połowę ostatecznego eseju. Chwaląc się, postanowiłam zrobić przerwę na lunch. Przyrządziłam prostą kanapkę, po czym ponownie ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. Mój tata zapytał się, czy przygotowałam się na życie w mojej _hobbiciej norze_, ale ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami, bo odpowiedz najprawdopodobniej byłaby przecząca.

Podczas jedzenia, napisałam w moim notesie, kilka krótkich wierszy. Było to dla mnie wystarczające, aby zrelaksować i odprężyć umysł, zanim zaczęłam kontynuowanie zadania domowego. Miałam właśnie skończyć pisanie i położyć głowę na zagłówku, gdy usłyszałam alarmujące _ping! z_ mojego komputera. Spojrzałam leniwie i nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się nagle na mojej twarzy, kiedy zobaczyłam kto na mnie czekał. Zamykając książkę i kładąc ją pod poduszkę, szybko przeszłam do mojego biurka aby odpisać.

**ECmusic:** _Hej B. Trochę już minęło, tęskniłem._

**Bclassics:** _Też za Tobą tęskniłam, minęło już zbyt dużo czasu._ – Naprawdę tak było. Nie rozmawiałam z nim od ponad tygodnia. Ktoś mógł uznać to za krótki czas, ale dla nas dwojga tak nie było. Prawie zapomniałam, jak bardzo byłam zadowolona podczas rozmów z nim… Prawie. – _Jak się masz?_

**ECmusic: **_Bardzo dobrze, tak właściwie :) Ty?_

**Bclassics: **_Tak samo, miałam mnóstwo frajdy i szalony weekend z przyjaciółmi. Teraz, gdy rok dobiega końca, wydaje się, że ciągle coś robię, ale tak właściwie, cieszę się z tego!_

_**ECmusic: **__Wiem jak się czujesz, choć nie wiem, czy mam być mile zaskoczony i zszokowany, że B, moja B, jest imprezowiczką. Najechali kosmici, czy muszę cię ratować przed przerażającą sektą?_

**Bclassics:** _Oh, haha, jesteś taaaaaaki zabawny. Przestań, nie jestem całkowicie anty-społeczna._

**ECmusic:** _Wiesz, że nie mam tego na myśli, B. Tylko żartowałem. Cieszę się, że częściej wychodzisz i bawisz się. Jesteś czasem zbyt poważna. Zasługujesz, aby raz na jakiś czas odpuścić. Wygląda na to, iż nowe miasto ma na ciebie dobry wpływ._

**Bclassics:**_Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Uważam, że Forks z każdym dniem, coraz bardziej jest moim domem. Praktycznie nie myślę już o San Francisco. Tam rzadko wychodziłam z domu, nie wspominając o uczestniczeniu w imprezach, ale to teraz zmieniło się raczej szybko. __Głównie przez osobowość Alice. Ani ja, ani na dobrą sprawę ktokolwiek inny, nie może jej odmówić. Czuję się tu dobrze.__Nawet deszcz nie przeszkadza mi już tak bardzo. Po prostu to było coś, do czego musiałam się przyzwyczaić._

**ECmusic:** _Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że przeprowadzka nie będzie taka zła, jeśli dasz sobie szansę. Przyznaj to, miałem rację. Wiem, że chcesz._

**Bclassics: **_Przyznaję się do niczego :P_

**ECmusic: **_Wezmę to za „tak" ;)_ - Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu

**Bclassics:** _Możesz wziąć to, za cokolwiek chcesz. Więc, co u ciebie, cokolwiek interesującego?_

**ECmusic:** _Też byłem z przyjaciółmi w ten weekend i sądzę, że w końcu robię postępy z Hershey :)_

**Bclassics: **_Naprawdę? Czy to znaczy, że ci wybaczyła?_

**ECmusic:** _Nie w jasny i prosty sposób, ale mam dobre przeczucie. Naprawdę, to dzięki tobie B. Zrobiłem to, co mi powiedziałaś i jak dotąd jest w porządku :)_

**Bclassics: **_Cieszę się czytając to, choć nigdy nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś wątpić we mnie i moje niesamowite umiejętności ;)_

**ECmusic:** _Nigdy więcej, chociaż zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem robić śmielszych gestów jak te, które zaproponowałaś parę tygodni temu. Co o tym sądzisz?_

**Bclasssics:** _Idk_1_, to zależy. Przyjacielskie gesty, czy coś więcej?_

**ECmusic:** _Jak na razie, przyjacielskie, ale nigdy nie wiadomo…_

**Bclassics: **_**gwizd** Dlaczego EC? Czyżby ktoś się zadurzył?_ - Tydzień temu przeszkadzałoby mi to. Jednak musiałam przyznać, że teraz miałam własną sympatię, więc byłabym hipokrytką złoszcząc się czy denerwując. Wątpię, czy ktoś mógłby być godny EC, ale chciałam jego szczęścia, co nie oznaczało, ż_e_ nie mogłam się z nim trochę podrażnić.

**ECmusic:** _Naprawdę zamierzasz mnie drażnić_ - zdecydowanie, śmiałam się.

**Bclassics: **_Nie mam pojęcia o czym piszesz, ja tylko zadałam proste pytanie. Dlaczego jest w tym coś, czym bym cię drażniła? Hmmmm?_

**ECmusic:** _Uh huh, pewnie, że tak. Nie będę uwznioślać tego moją odpowiedzią._

**Bclassics:** _Biorę to za tak :P_

**ECmusic:** _Jak powiedział mój bliski przyjaciel, możesz zrozumieć to, jak chcesz. Więc masz zamiar mi pomóc, czy nie?_

**Bclassics:** _Okay, rozumiem i tak, pomogę ci, ponieważ jestem niesamowitą osobą :P Więc co masz na myśli?_

**ECmusic:** _Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, dlatego zdaję się na twoją wiedzę._

Musiałam nad tym chwilę pomyśleć. On wyraźnie bardzo ją lubił. Znałam go wystarczająco długo, aby sporo o nim wiedzieć. EC nigdy nie starał się zdobyć uwagi dziewczyny, a dla tej zrobił dużo, więc byłabym przeklęta, jeśli coś by się nie powiodło. Łamałam sobie głowę tym, jaki podjąć kierunek działania.

**Bclassics: **_Wciąż nie możesz jej przytłaczać, bo wszystko będzie tak jak wcześniej. Teraz w zwykłych rozmowach towarzyskich, możesz dodawać niewielkie gesty; możesz przytulić ją raz na jakiś czas, ale nie rób tego przypadkowo, upewnij się, że sytuacja tego wymaga. Okazuj zainteresowanie nią, jako osobą i jako przyjaciółką._

**ECmusic:** _Cóż, to wydaje się być rozsądne i coś jeszcze... Powiedziałaś, że mógłbym zrobić jakiś wielki gest, kiedyś, w przyszłości._

**Bclassics:** _Tak, ale na teraz musisz wykonywać wszystko, aby wzmocnić swoje miejsce. Jak na razie sądzę, że kiedy wdrożysz pierwszą część mojego planu, to potem może zrobisz coś ze twoją muzyką._

**ECmusic:** _Co masz na myśli? Napisać piosenkę? Czy nie jest to trochę banalne?_

**Bclassics: **_Haha, może trochę, ale nie musisz pisać piosenki… Na razie… Może zagraj dla niej coś. Pokaż jej, że chcesz, aby wiedziała o tobie tak samo dużo, jak ty o niej. Wiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do ukrywania się przed innymi, ale jeśli naprawdę ją lubisz, musisz ją do siebie dopuścić :) Muzyka jest sporą częścią ciebie i jesteś bardzo dobry, więc jestem pewna, że to jej zaimponuje. Czasem dobrze jest się czymś pochwalić ;)_

**ECmusic:**_ Chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz. Jak długo powinienem czekać? - _Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie potrząsać głową. Biedny chłopak był beznadziejny, ale jakże uroczy.

**Bclassics: **_Nie masz ustalonej randki. Po prostu rób to, co napisałam wcześniej, a jeśli ona dobrze zareaguje, czego jestem pewna, to będziemy kontynuować :) cierpliwości żółtodziobie._

**ECmusic: **_Tak, mędrcze._

**Bclassics: **_Haha, podoba mi się to określenie. Jeśli zdecydujesz się tak mnie nazywać, w konsekwencji nie usłyszysz ode mnie żadnej skargi :P_

**ECmusic:** _Jasne, że nie. LOL. Więc, jak rzeczy się mają u ciebie?_

**Bclassics:** _Co masz na myśli? Wszystko było dobrze._

**ECmusic:** _C'mon B, wiesz o czym mówię. Obgadałem Harshey, jak tam Pretty Boy? Jest sześć stóp pod ziemią, czy postanowiłaś puścić go żywego?_

**Bclassics: **_Wciąż żyje lol._

**ECmusic:** _Czy zadałaś mu przynajmniej kilka ciosów? Obiecałaś mi bilety w pierwszym rzędzie ;)_

**Bclassics:** _Nah, Atomówka by mnie zabiła, gdybym zrujnowała moje nowe ubrania :P_

**ECmusic:** _Czy to znaczy, że otrzymał twoje przebaczenie?_

Myślałam nad tym przez chwilę i o tym, co działo się przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Muszę przyznać, że nie byłam już dłużej zła. Jak na kogoś kto miał być zły, byłam całkiem przyjazna. Jeśli nad tym zastanowię, to od czasu Halloween Edward nie powiedział mi nic złego, czy podłego. Miał swoje humory, ale niekoniecznie były skierowane na mnie, ponieważ w tym czasie również Alice i Jasper go unikali. Sądzę, że koniec końców, wybaczyłam mu. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że niewielki ciężar został zdjęty z moich ramion, ale zrozumiałam to dopiero teraz.

**Bclassics:** _Tak, ale jeszcze mu o tym nie powiedziałam. Wkrótce, nie martw się._

**ECmusic:** _Dobrze, muszę się przyznać, że było mi trochę żal faceta, który musiał zmierzyć się z twoim gniewem. Zrób mi przysługę i prześlij trochę tej przebaczającej energii._

**Bclassics: **_Myślałam, że masz pewność, tego, że ona wkrótce ci wybaczy. Dlaczego mnie potrzebujesz? Oh, i mojego gniewu? Serio? Nie jestem taka zła!_

**ECmusic: **_Hej, nie ma nic złego w przyspieszeniu tego. Im większa pomoc, tym lepiej. I tak potrafisz być przerażająca, kiedy tego chcesz, B. Zapytaj mojego brata. Nie sądzę, żeby był taki sam, po zielonej farbie do włosów w jego szamponie. Jestem zaskoczony, że to przeżyłem._

**Bclassics: **_Jestem pewna, że terminator miał ci za złe, przynajmniej do przybycia S.W.A.T._2_._

**ECmusic:**_Życzę sobie, abyś nigdy go nie spotkała. Poza tym on nie był tym, którego się bałem. Gdy to się stało, Barbie rzuciła się na mnie. Najwyraźniej stawiało ją w złym świetle, ponieważ ona cały czas jest przy nim__ **przewraca oczami**_

**Bclassics: **_Nie możesz być poważny.__ Z tego co opisujesz, jesteś od niej cięższy o najprawdopodobniej 40 funtów_3_,__ jeśli nie więcej!_

**ECmusic:** _Oh, bo jestem. Ta kobieta jest straszna, jak cholera i skopała jego tyłek, co oznacza, że nie miałbym szans._ _Nie dam głowy, że nie będzie mnie za chwilę torturować. Ona nie chowa urazy, ona działa. Wpadłem na pomysł, aby przyprowadzić ją do ciebie, bo w ratowaniu mojego tyłka, jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem lol_

**Bclassics:** _Hej, ostatnim razem sprawdzałam i byłeś ze mną w jednym kawałku i planowałeś się odpłacić. Poza tym, koniec końców, wprowadziłeś w życie wszystkie moje pomysły :P_ - Nie mogłam mu uwierzyć. EC był jedyną osobą, która będzie mnie błagał o pomoc, gdy jego brat coś mu zrobi.

**ECmusic:** _Ja byłem tylko siłą, ty mózgiem. Mózg zawsze pokonuje krzepę._

**Bclassics: **_Ok, dobra. Daruję tobie, ale wtedy nie narzekałeś._

**ECmusic:** _Nie narzekam, stwierdzam po prostu, że należało mu się __od lat__ :P :)_

**Bclassics:** _Zal__eży od perspektywy._

**ECmusic:** _cokolwiek_

**Bclassics:** _lol_

**ECmusic:** _Więc, co dzisiaj robiłaś przed naszą improwizowaną sesją terapeutyczną? lol_

**Bclassics:** _Niewiele. Spędziłam czas robiąc zadanie domowe. Napisałam kilka nowych rzeczy, normalny dzień. Ty?_

**ECmusic:** _Również pisałem__pracę domową. Czy jest jakaś szansa, że tym razem będę mógł przeczytać to, co Twój genialny umysł wymyślił?_

**Bclassics: **_Pochlebstwa nic ci tu nie dadzą, wciąż czekam na piosenkę. Minął miesiąc!_

**ECmusic:** _B, przysięgam, że już prawie skończyłem, a nie mam dużo czasu. Co masz na myśli przez pochlebstwa? Ja mówię tylko prawdę. Czekam aż zrozumiesz to i weźmiesz z życia co chcesz._

**Bclassics: **_Proszę cię, EC, ta dyskusja nie ma sensu. Oboje wiemy, że to zawsze kończy się impasem, ponieważ wiesz, że twoje słowa odnoszą się również do ciebie_ – potrząsnęłam głową. - Beznadziejna hipokrytka - mruknęłam do siebie.

**ECmusic:** _Jesteś pewna, że nie mogę cię przekonać?_

**Bclassics:** _Niestety, moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie._

**ECmusics:** _Cóż, wciąż uważam, że powinnaś przynajmniej pokazać swoim rodzicom co potrafisz robić i co kochasz._

**Bclassics:**_Dlaczego? Jakie to ma znaczenie?_

**ECmusic: **_Dla twoich rodziców, aby mogli poznali ważną część ciebie?_ _Moi słyszeli kilka moich piosenek, nie wszystkie, ale kilka. Może podobnie jak moi, uznają że jest to dla ciebie ważne, nawet, jeśli czują, że to nie należy do przyszłości._

**Bclassics:** _Nie będą rozumieć_ - wiedziałam, że jestem uparta, ale część tego wynikała ze strachu. Moi rodzice mieszkali w wygodnej bańce i nie lubili, kiedy im przeszkadzano.

**ECmusic: **_To zależy od ciebie, B., nie będę na Ciebie naciskać, ale nadal uważam, że powinnaś. Chcę tylko, żebyś była szczęśliwa, proszę, pomyśl o tym. Dla mnie._

**Bclassics:** _Wiem i dziękuję. Obiecuje pomyśleć nad tym, ale tylko dla ciebie._

**ECmusic:** _Moja dziewczyna :D_

**Bclassics:** _Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Jedi, jako zły mózg operacji przekręca zdania?_

**ECmusic:** _Powiedziałaś, jakby to było coś złego. Musisz przyznać, że to jest użyteczne w określonym celu :P_

**Bclassics:**_ Ya, cóż, spróbuję tego dziś wieczorem._

**ECmusic:** _Haha, dla ciebie wszystko :) przynajmniej w tej chwili._

**Bclassics:** _Oh, jak hojnie z twojej strony._

**ECmusic:** _Wiem. Hej, powinienem pójść bo wciąż muszę skończyć esej, a wiem, że tego nie zrobię rozmawiając z tobą._

**Bclassics:** _To dlatego, że jestem taką niesamowitą rozmówczynią :P Bez obaw, powinnam robić to samo. Zgaduję, że porozmawiamy później. Daj mi znać, jak dobrze idzie plan z Harshey lol._

**ECmusic: **_Jasne, nie ma problemu. Dzięki, jeszcze raz za radę. Szczerze? Bez ciebie byłbym zgubiony._

**Bclassics: **_Wiem ;)_

**ECmusic:** _Zawsze taka skromna. LOL TTYL_4_, B. Mam nadzieję, że nastąpi to prędzej, niż później._

**Bclassics:** _Całkowicie, do zobaczenia, EC._

Wylogowałam się ze swojego MSN5 i przez sekundę kręciłam się na krześle, rozmyślając o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Jak zawsze czułam się lepiej po rozmowie z nim i byłam szczęśliwa mając nadzieję, że wkrótce znów pogadamy. Pomaganie mu z Hershey, było właściwie dość zabawne i raczej słodkie, widząc go próbującego zdobyć dziewczynę. Mogę powiedzieć, że generalnie ją lubił, tylko źle to rozpoczął. Byłam pewna, że z moją pomocą mogę ich połączyć. Cóż, miałam taką nadzieję.

Mimo to, to nie Hershey, a nawet nie Edward, zajmowali teraz moje myśli, lecz to, co EC powiedział o moim pisaniu. Po raz kolejny pokusił mnie, aby spróbowała i porozmawiała o tym z moimi rodzicami. Sama nie wiem, czy byłam mu za to bardziej wdzięczna, czy bardziej zdenerwowana. Miał rację, rodzice nie znali tej ważnej części mnie. Prawdziwe pytanie, na które nie mogłam znaleźć odpowiedzi to, czy oni chcieli poznać mnie od tej strony? To nie do końca pasowało do tej wersji mnie, w którą byli wpatrzeni.

Wstałam i wydobyłam swój notes spod poduszki. Siedząc po turecku na łóżku, przebiegłam palcami po okładce. Obiecałam mu, że zastanowię się nad tym. Z pewnością nie zaszkodzi wyrazić własnej opinii, racja? Co może się zdarzyć w najgorszym wypadku? Dobra, może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, myśleć o tym, ponieważ było kilka nieprzyjemnych możliwości. Gapiłam się przez chwile w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się co zrobić, aż w końcu wstałam i wyszłam z pokoju. Powoli zeszłam na dół po schodach i usłyszałam rodziców w salonie.

Ściskając moją książkę, stałam przez chwile poza zasięgiem ich wzroku. Zwymyślałam siebie za ten głupi pomysł. Po tym, jak się trochę uspokoiłam, wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do pokoju. Mama czytała gazetę, podczas gdy tata zabawiał się z czymś, co wyglądało na nową powieść kryminalną. Kiedy usłyszeli moje kroki podnieśli wzrok i uśmiechnęli się, ale ich wygięte wargi odrobinę upadły, gdy, tak zgaduję, zobaczyli, że się nie uśmiechałam.

- Kochanie, czy coś się stało? - moja mama spytała okładając magazyn na stół.

- Czy myślicie, że mogę porozmawiać z wami o czymś? - zapytałam ostrożnie.

- Oczywiście - jej głos był szczery i poczułam wzrastające uczucie do niej. Miałam nadzieję, że później wciąż będzie wyrozumiała. Usiadłam obok niej na kanapie, podczas gdy tata zaznaczał stronę w książce, patrząc jednocześnie zmieszany i zaciekawiony. Nie wiedziałam jak zacząć. Trochę wierciłam się na miejscu. - Bella, co się dzieje?

Cóż, warto spróbować. - Mamo… - przerwałam, żeby przeczyścić gardło, nienawidząc tego jak suche się stało. Przypomnijcie mi znowu, dlaczego to robię? Och, taa, ponieważ EC ma talent do pakowania mi do głowy pomysłów i niezwykłą zdolność wywoływania we mnie poczucia winy. Cholera go. - Ummm, co byście powiedzieli, gdybym stwierdziła, że nie interesuje mnie praca w firmie? - spytałam bardzo szybko. Mój głos był bardzo nieśmiały i cichy. Nie tak chciałam zacząć, ale nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Nie ma wątpliwości, że byłam poza moją osobistą sferą.

Zobaczyłam, że głowa mojego taty bez namysłu unosi się w górę, podczas gdy ze skonfundowanym wzrokiem patrzył na mnie i kładł książkę na stół. - Bella, dlaczego zadajesz takie pytanie?

Teraz było już za późno na wycofanie się. - Cóż, ostatnio dużo myślałam o mojej przyszłości i o tym, czego chcę - upewniłam się, aby podkreślić _ja_. - Nie sądzę, aby to było to, co chcę robić.

- To czego chcesz? - zapytał ojciec, ale jego ton był niemalże protekcjonalny. Oczywiście myślał, że nie myślę o niczym innym na poważnie.

Powoli uwolniłam z uścisku mój notatnik i położyłam go na moich kolanach, tak aby go zobaczyli. - Chcę chodzić do szkoły, by zdobyć stopień naukowy z angielskiego, bo potrafię pisać. Mam szczególne zamiłowanie do wierszy, dlatego chciałabym dalej tworzyć poza tym, co tutaj napisałam - podniosłam moją książkę. Cóż, to było tak w skrócie.

Ojciec spojrzał na chwilę oniemiały, ale szybko oprzytomniał. - Nie możesz być poważna, Bells.

Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że przewróciłam oczami. - Oczywiście, że jestem poważna, tato. Inaczej nie byłabym tu, na dole.

- Nie bądź wobec mnie kąśliwa - powiedział obronnie. Miałam przeczucie, że tak będzie, ale to wciąż było przykre. Firma była praktycznie kolejnym dzieckiem moich rodziców, czymś co oboje pielęgnowali.

- Nie jestem, tylko mówię, że przeznaczyłam na to dużo myśli. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele, wiedzą, że mam talent i lubię to - cóż, technicznie jeden przyjaciel, ale rodzice nie musieli tego wiedzieć. Przygotowałam się na to, co miałem zrobić i wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Jeśli chcecie, mogę pokazać wam część tego, co napisałam - czułam się ponownie jak mała dziewczynka i nienawidziłam tego.

- Cóż, myślę, że możemy przynajmniej zobaczyć - moja mama powiedziała powoli. Mogłam stwierdzić po tonie jej głosu, że mimo starań bycia pośrednikiem, nie była przekonana. To co później powiedział ojciec, powaliło mnie.

- Jestem pewien, że twoje wiersze są ładne, ale nie chcę już słyszeć o kontynuowaniu nauki w szkole, w tym kierunku. Już szczegółowo omówiliśmy, co będziesz robiła. Nie pracowałeś ciężko i długo, aby zrezygnować, zwłaszcza, że masz naturalny talent w biznesie. Nie mam nic przeciwko twojemu pisaniu jako hobby, ale tylko to. Twoja przyszłość leży w naszej rodzinnej firmie, jak było mówione zawsze - skinął sztywno głową, jakby właśnie rozwiązał problem, a ja natychmiast zobaczyłam wszystko na czerwono.

- Jestem chora i zmęczona, tym twoim cholernym biznesem i kierowaniem moim życiem. Wszystko co robię nie ma sensu, bo wszystko jest ustalone! Do diabła, przeprowadziliście nas na drugą stronę Stanów, do zupełnie nowego życia z powodu firmy i ani razu nie zapytaliście się, czego ja pragnę. O coś co, rzekomo, jest rodzinną firmą, wydawałeś się bardziej dbać niż o mnie - powiedziałam ostro, słowa wylewały się z moich ust. Mogłam praktycznie zobaczyć żyły pulsujące ze frustracji na czole ojca.

- Wiedziałaś, że to jest konieczne. Tak samo jak ty, my też nie chcemy się przeprowadzać - powiedział spokojnie, ale mogę stwierdzić, iż ledwo panował nad złością i frustracją.

- To gówno-prawda i o tym wiesz.

- Zważaj na język, młoda damo! - nie mogłam zrobić nic, oprócz wpatrywania się w niego gniewnie. Serio, on mówił znacznie gorzej. Mama podeszła odrobinę bliżej, prawie stając pomiędzy nami.

- Bella, kochanie, my po prostu chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej - powiedziała łagodnie. Najwyraźniej starała się złagodzić napięcie, które powoli budowało się w moim tacie i we mnie. To było jej zadanie. Jeśli była we wrogim otoczeniu, zawsze musiała złagodzić sytuacje. To nie było posiedzenie zarządu i jakaś transakcja handlowa. To było moje życie i miałam wątpliwości, czy się powiedzie.

Wstałam i odeszłam od nich. Jedną ręką trzymałam książkę, na którą nie chcieli nawet patrzeć, a drugą trzymałam zaciśniętą w pięść. - Nie, wy chcecie klona, którego będziecie mogli kontrolować. Chcecie tego, co jest najlepsze dla was! Nie dbacie o to, czego ja chcę dla mojego życia - musiałam przyznać, że dobrze czułam się, w końcu mówiąc to po tylu latach. Wszystko co ukrywałam, co było zamurowane i ukryte przed nimi, wyszło na wierzch i nic już tego nie zatrzymało.

- Bella, to nie jest prawda. Musisz myśleć racjonalnie. W pisaniu nie ma przyszłości, to… - wskazał agresywnie na notes, który ściskałam w ręku i wzdrygnął się. - To nie może być nic więcej jak hobby. To nie zapewni ci pieniędzy, więc dlaczego chcesz porzucić wszystko co stworzyliśmy dla ciebie, w zamian za niepewność? - mój ojciec argumentował stanowczo.

- Przede wszystkim, gdybym pracowała wystarczająco ciężko, mogłabym z tego wyżyć. Po drugie, wam zawsze chodziło o pieniądze. Chcę być zadowolona z tego co robię. Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym? - odgryzłam się. Część mnie ucieszyła się, że EC zmotywował mnie do wyrażenia opinii, ponieważ to było to, czego potrzebowałam. Czy było warto? Tak, zdecydowanie było warto.

- Nigdy nie miałaś problemu z przejęciem za nas miejsca. Co, tak nagle, zmieniło wszystko, huh? Czuję, jakbym cię już nie znał! - krzyknął, zanim moja mama położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, próbując go tym uspokoić.

- Nigdy mnie nie poznałeś, bo nigdy ci nie zależało, aby mnie poznać! Widziałeś, co chciałeś widzieć, co sam ukształtowałeś. Już od dłuższego czasu nie chciałam zająć twojego miejsca! - krzyknęłam.

- To jest po prostu śmieszne - mój ojciec odwrócił się, pokręcił głową we frustracji i oparł o kominek. Instynktownie trzymałam niemożliwie mocno moją książkę. Mój ojciec nigdy by jej nie spalił, ale to był jeden z tych najgorszych scenariuszy, o których wcześniej myślałam. Nie mogłam nic zrobić z tym, że się denerwowałam. Moja matka bezradnie spoglądała między nas. Dopóki nie przemówiła, ze względu na nią, źle się czułam.

- Bello, to jest tylko taka zachcianka, ale… - moja mama zaczęła mówić i poczułam, że nadchodzi poczucie winy. Nie ma mowy, już wystarczająco długo czułam się winna.

- Nie zaczynaj, mamo. Szczerze, nie widzę w tym nic wielkiego! Kogo obchodzi, czy przejmę firmę, czy też nie! To nie tak, że firma pójdzie na dno w płomieniach, więc dlaczego nie mogę robić tego, co chcę? - starałam się brzmieć na silną, ale wyszedł z tego głośny jęk. O mało nie skrzywiłam się na ten dźwięk.

- Jesteś zbyt młoda, aby wiedzieć, czego chcesz. Nie pozwolę ci wejść na ścieżkę, która nie oferuje żadnego zabezpieczenia. Firma była w rodzinie twojej matki, a w naszej rodzinie, jest od dwóch pokoleń, a w tak dobrym momencie nie oddamy jej w obce ręce. Koniec dyskusji - jego głos był jak stal i to było jak cios w policzek. Jak mógł powiedzieć, że nie wiem, czego chcę?

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! - zapiszczałam i ledwo powstrzymałam się do tupnięcia nogą.

- To przestań się tak zachowywać - odpowiedział i prawie widziałam, jak para wychodzi z moich uszu. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę zostać z nimi nawet sekundę dłużej. Wiedziałam, że przegrałam bitwę. Wycofując się, nie czułam się lepiej. Chciałam się stąd wydostać i wyleczyć rany, zanim zdążyli by dodać coś jeszcze.

Wybiegłam z pokoju. Łzy chciały polecieć z moich oczu, ale na razie je zatrzymałam. Byłam tak wściekła, zraniona i zniechęcona, że po prostu musiała wydostać się z domu, uciec z dala od rodziców. Włożyłam szybko buty i chwyciłam najbliżej wiszącą kurtkę. Nawet nie zadawałam sobie trudu, by sprawdzić, czy są moje. Uciekałam w bok spojrzeniem i ignorowałam głos Charliego i Renee.

Nieszczęśliwa otworzyłam gwałtownie tylne drzwi i wyszłam na podjazd. Zmierzałam w stronę trawnika. Usłyszałam głos ojca, wołający za mną z domu. - Bella! Gdzie idziesz? - zignorowałam go i ugryzłam policzek, próbując powstrzymać się od niepożądanej odpowiedzi, która brzmiałaby jak "nie twój zasrany interes." Zamiast tego, skupiłam się na chrzęście szronu pod moimi stopami. Bez myślenia popędziłam do drzew, po małej ścieżce, którą widziałam wiele razy, ale nigdy nie zdobyłam się na odwagę, aby ją zbadać.

Szłam szybko pomiędzy drzewami. Nie dbałam o to, gdzie idę. Unikałam wiszących gałęzi i robiłam wszystko, aby uniknąć potknięcia się korzenie. Wreszcie, po kilku minutach, zwolniłam tempo i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, jak zrobiło się zimno. Płaszcz był bardzo cienki, zbyt cienki jak na taką pogodę. Widziałam mój oddech w postaci pary przed sobą, jednak próbowałam go zignorować. Opatuliłam się bardziej płaszczem. Moja ręka coraz bardziej bolała, ponieważ wciąż mocno ściskałam mój zeszyt. Szłam powoli, miarowym tempem przeszywając wzrokiem ziemię. Grunt był uczęszczany, ale nie wystarczająco często. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam być sama w lesie. Tak naprawdę nie znałam dobrze jakiegokolwiek lasu, ale w tym momencie, z jakiegoś powodu, czułam się spokojniej, niż w moim własnym domu. Nie powinnam się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę, to co się tam wydarzyło.

Mój umysł wydawał się przełączyć z całkowitego otępienia, na bieg gdzie tysiąc myśli przewijało w ciągu sekundy, ale i to po pewnym czasie mnie wykończyło. Jedyną rzeczą pozostawiającą mnie przytomną, było lekkie szczypanie powietrza, odczuwalne na mojej skórze. Las był dziwnie cichy, nawet jak na zimę, ale czułam się komfortowo w tej ciszy. Szłam przez jakieś dziesięć, może piętnaście minut. Gdy spojrzałam w górę, byłam w szoku. Widziałam przede mną polanę. Ciekawa, przyspieszyłam moje kroki, dopóki nie wyszłam z cienia i westchnęłam głośno. - To... nie może być prawdziwe - szepnęłam do siebie, szeroko otwierając oczy.

Byłam na dużej łące, o której śniłam tygodnie temu, choć wiele z kwiatów było teraz zwiędniętych przez mrozy. Wszystko było dziwnie dopasowane. Trawa trochę pobłyskiwała, dzięki delikatnemu światłu padającemu przez chmury. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Ostrożnie weszłam w głąb i odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem. Jak mogłam marzyć o tym miejscu, kiedy nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam? To nie miało sensu, ale mimo wszystko byłam tam. W moim śnie, każdy szczegół był doskonale odtworzony. Po drugiej stronie zauważyłam złamane drzewo, niepewnie oparte o dwa inne. Polana miała nienaturalnie okrągły kształt. Zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, zwierzęta miały swoje nory, a na najbliższym drzewie znajdowało się duże gniazdo ptaków. Wszystko tutaj było.

Udałam się na sam środek i przez chwile, obracałam się dookoła, obawiając się, że wszystko lada moment zniknie. Usiadłam powoli, ignorując zimną wilgoć, która zaczęła przenikać przez moje dżinsy i skrzyżowałam nogi. Wyciągnęłam rękę i chwyciłam jeden kwiat, który wydawał się odporny na zimowy chłód i unosząc go do mojego nosa, zaciągnęłam się głęboko. Jego zapach był subtelny, ale uspokajający. Balansowałam swoimi nogami, zanim skupiłam wzrok na moim zeszycie. Tyle swojego serca i duszy włożyłam w tą książeczkę, a moi rodzice patrzyli na nią tak, jakby to było nic. Jakby była jedynie kłopotem i... niczym istotnym. Chociaż starałam się nie brać tego do siebie, nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Pisanie było taką ważną częścią mnie, jak moje ręce czy nogi.

Chwyciłam zeszyt i przycisnęłam go mocno do piersi, podczas gdy hamowane łzy, wypłynęły z moich oczu i spłynęły po policzkach. Podciągnęłam kolana do klatki piersiowej, kładąc na nich czoło. Wciąż szlochałam. Część mnie wiedziała, że jeśli chcę mogę obrać drogę, jakiej pragnęłam. Nie było żadnego prawa, które mi tego zabraniało, ale wiedząc, że nie mam wsparcia rodziców, wydawało się być to niemożliwe. Pragnęłam, by byli ze mnie zadowoleni i dumni, ale wtedy musiałabym zniszczyć wszystko co robiłam dla siebie.

Czułam się, jakbym płakała godzinę, ale kiedy zerknęłam na zegarek, okazało się, że było to nieco ponad pięć minut. Westchnęłam ciężko i uznałam, iż wrócę do domu, lecz trzask łamanej gałęzi odbił się echem po polanie. Moja głowa poderwała się i odwróciła w kierunku ścieżki, jednak moje oczy niczego nie dostrzegły. Usłyszałam kolejny trzask, a moje serce ze strachu wpadło w niezdrowy rytm. Co ja sobie myślałam, przychodząc tutaj sama?! Prawdopodobnie był to rządny krwi niedźwiedź, który, znając moje szczęście, obudził się ze snu zimowego i teraz był wkurzony.

Przygwoździło mnie do ziemi, kiedy dostrzegłam w oddali kształt, który nie wyglądał na niedźwiedzia, bo był zbyt mały. Choć była to tylko czarna, rozmazana plama, mogłam stwierdzić, że był to człowiek. Szerokie ramiona, wysoki, ręce oraz głowa. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, iż niedźwiedź mógł nie być najgorszą rzeczą, która mogła mi się tutaj przytrafić.

- Halo? - zawołałam, mój głos był zachrypnięty od wcześniejszych krzyków i płaczu. Zanim znów spróbowałam, odchrząknęłam próbując się tego pozbyć. - Halo? Kto tam jest? - krzyczałam i dodałam. - Jestem... Jestem uzbrojona - pokręciłam głową na śmieszność tego, co właśnie powiedziałam. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, jak nieprzekonywająco brzmiał mój głos. Poza tym, nawet gdybym była uzbrojona, prawdopodobnie, skończyłabym strzelając sama w siebie.

Nagle usłyszałam niski chichot, który rozpoznałam, zanim głos rozbrzmiał na łące. - Nie strzelać! Poddaję się! - Edward powiedział żartobliwie, gdy powoli wyszedł zza drzew z rękami w powietrzu, udowadniając, że był bezbronny. Zauważyłam, że mały koc zwisał mu z ramienia, więc zgadywałam, że gdziekolwiek się wybierał, była to zaplanowana wycieczka.

- Edward? - powiedziałam w szoku, kiedy on wciąż się do mnie zbliżał. Nie mogłam pojąć, co on tu robi.

- Jeden, jedyny - zażartował, gdy już przyszedł górując nade mną. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, po czym uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i nerwowo potarł kark. Próbowałam dyskretnie otrzeć łzy z twarzy, ale widziałam, że obserwuje moje ruchy. - Ummm, mogę się przyłączyć? - zapytał cicho. Powoli skinęłam głową przywracając na jego twarz uśmiech. Ostrożnie usiadł po turecku. Na początku nic nie mówiliśmy i ta cisza była kłopotliwa. Byłam świadoma tego, jak prawdopodobnie, okropnie wyglądałam. Chrząknęłam, na co on spojrzał na mnie.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam.

Zaśmiał się, ale wydawało się to wymuszone. On sam był nawet trochę zawstydzony. - Tak naprawdę? - skinęłam głową, a on westchnął. - Cóż, tak jakby cię śledziłem - przyznał. Przez chwilę patrzyłam się na niego, próbując zrozumieć to, co właśnie powiedział.

- Dobrze... Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeżeli zapytam się, dlaczego? Albo skąd wiedziałeś skąd zaczęłam iść?

- Byłem w swoim pokoju, gdy usłyszałem podniesione głosy - powiedział powoli, a ja wzdrygnęłam się trochę na myśl, że usłyszał kłótnie miedzy mną, a moimi rodzicami.

- Przykro mi, że to słyszałeś - mruknęłam zawstydzona.

- Cóż, nie słyszałem o co się kłóciliście, głosy były zbyt stłumione - próbował mnie pocieszyć, lecz to nie działało. - W każdym razie, kiedy ty wychodziłaś przez tylne drzwi, byłem ciekaw, więc wyjrzałem przez okno z mojej sypialni. Widziałem, jak wchodzisz do lasu i ja... - urwał i popatrzył prosto przed siebie.

- Ty co? - szturchnęłam go.

Westchnął głęboko. - Byłem zaniepokojony. Wyglądałaś na naprawdę zdenerwowaną i kiedy weszłaś do lasu, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jesteś chyba z nim zaznajomiona. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłaś się zranić lub zgubić? - spytał surowo.

Wzruszyłam ramionami unikając jego spojrzenia, które mogłam na sobie poczuć. - Wtedy, tak naprawdę, o tym nie myślałam. Po prostu potrzebowałam się wydostać z domu - pochyliłam się kładąc czoło na kolana, zamknęłam oczy.

- Bella, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał niepewnie i poczułam jego dłoń na swojej, na tej, którą obejmowałam kolana. Zwykły przepływ energii, pojawiający się wzdłuż mojej ręki, rozproszył mnie na chwilę.

Powstrzymałam uśmiech, który chciał zakwitnąć na mojej twarzy, spowodowany jego dotykiem i wzruszyłam ramionami. - Mniej więcej w porządku - mruknęłam. Zadrżałam lekko z zimna, ale zignorowałam to, tak jak moje myśli i uczucia, które toczyły wojnę w mojej głowie. Nagle poczułam lekki materiał na moich zgarbionych ramionach. Kiedy spojrzałam w górę zobaczyłam, że Edward przykrył mnie kocem, przyniesionym ze sobą. Uniosłam brew.

- Dostałaś dreszczy - stwierdził.

- Tak w ogóle, dlaczego to wziąłeś? - zapytałam, choć byłam wdzięczna, że go przyniósł. Czułam jak moje ciało powoli się rozgrzewa.

Ponownie wyglądał na zakłopotanego, jednak odpowiedział. - Kiedy cię wcześniej zobaczyłem, zauważyłem kurtkę, która nie wglądała na wystarczająco ciepłą, więc na w razie czego przyniosłem koc - nie mogłam nic poradzić na rosnące uczucie w mojej piersi, które spowodowane było jego przejęciem, jego zainteresowaniem. - Założę się, że jesteś zadowolona, że go wziąłem - błysnął swoim krzywym uśmieszkiem i nie mogłem pomóc, aby go nie odwzajemnić.

- Myślę, że jestem. Dziękuję.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- Wiesz, Edward, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje wcześniejsze pytanie - spojrzał na mnie skonfundowany, więc wyjaśniłam. - Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem? Widziałeś mnie wchodzącą do lasu, ale mogłam pójść wszędzie, w każdym kierunku, a mimo to wydawałeś się dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie konkretnie jestem. Jak? - byłam naprawdę ciekawa.

Zachichotał. - Wybrałaś jedyną ścieżkę w pobliżu naszych domów, więc przyjąłem, że jesteś wystarczająco inteligentna, aby pozostać na niej. Wiedziałem również, że ona prowadzi bezpośrednio na moją łąkę, więc było dość oczywiste, gdzie wylądujesz.

- Ach, więc to twoja łąka? - dokuczyłam mu, czując się trochę lepiej.

Posłał mi uśmieszek i mrugnął. - Yup, i normalnie bym się nią nie podzielił, ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. Zawsze przychodzę tu odpocząć lub, po prostu, uporządkować swoje myśli, a ty, w tej chwili, wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała miejsca do jednego i drugiego - powiedział łagodnie.

Zachichotałam ponuro. - Zgaduję, że masz rację.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, jestem całkiem dobrym słuchaczem.

Widząc jego zaciekawione spojrzenie, odruchowo chwyciłam mocniej notes. - Niezbyt - szepnęłam.

- Bella, coś cię wyraźnie trapi. Nie będę na ciebie naciskać, ale może dzięki temu, że się wygadasz trochę ci ulży na duszy - powiedział poważnie. Popełniłam błąd patrząc mu w oczy; jedna rzecz, która zawsze wydawała się przerywać moje postanowienia. Zdecydowałam. Nie musiał znać szczegółów. Sam ogół.

- Dwie krople wody - szepnęłam do siebie, myśląc o EC.

- Co powiedziałaś, bo nie dosłyszałem? - spytał, odwracając głowę w bok skonfundowany. Pokręciłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się.

- Nic, mówię tylko do siebie.

Zachichotał. - Cóż, jeżeli w tym tkwi problem, to może powinnaś to sprawdzić. Nie potrzebuję jakiś głosów w twojej głowie śpiewających w kółko _red rum_6. Jestem zbyt ładny, by umrzeć - żartował, a ja trąciłam jego ramię, sprawiając, że lekko się zakołysał, lecz wciąż się śmiał.

- Zamknij się, Cullen, albo wpadnę w złość na ciebie - delikatnie się zaśmiałam.

- Czego chcesz użyć? Tą niewidzialną broń, którą mi wcześniej groziłaś? - uniósł brew i mogłam zobaczyć, jak bardzo bawiło go to, co wcześniej powiedziałam.

- Hej, myślałam, że jesteś jakimś szalonym turystą! Improwizowałam - broniłam się.

Potrząsnął głową. - Następnym razem po prostu biegnij. Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą. Chociaż nie próbuj podróżować, kiedy to robisz.

Skrzywiłam się i posłałam mu spojrzenie, ale on wciąż się uśmiechał. - Następnym razem będę o tym pamiętać.

- Cóż, myślę, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo nie będziesz przychodziła tutaj sama - powiedział nagle bardzo poważny. Przewróciłam oczami.

- Czy nie odbywamy właśnie rozmowy o tym, że nie lubię, kiedy ludzie mówią mi co mam robić? Przyjdę tu sama, jeśli będę tego chciała - powiedziałam wyzywająco. Nienawidziłam tego, że zaczęliśmy się sprzeczać. Poważnie, miałam siedemnaści lat, nie siedem.

Odetchnął głęboko zanim odpowiedział. - Nie chcę mówić, co masz zrobić, Bello, ale tutaj jest niebezpieczne.

- Czy ty przychodzisz tu sam? - zakwestionowałam.

- Cóż, no, ale... - zaczął, ale mu przerwałam.

- Czyli ty możesz, ale ja nie? Lepiej nie używaj wymówki, że ja jestem dziewczyną, bo poważnie skopię ci tyłek - posłałam mu srogie spojrzenie.

Mogę stwierdzić, że to był jeden z powodów, dla których nie mógł spojrzeć mi w oczy. Widziałam, jak próbuje wymyślić odpowiedz, która nie zawierałaby szowinistycznych uwag. - Nie, to nie jest powód. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, nie znasz tych lasach i może zranić lub zgubić - przewróciłam oczami.

- Nie będę zbaczała ze ścieżki, Edward. Nie jestem głupia, a sam powiedziałeś, że ona prowadzi tutaj.

- To nie znaczy, że nic cię się nie stanie. Nie zrobisz tego ponownie - Boże, zachowuje się jak mój ojciec.

Uniosłam jedną brew i skrzyżowałam ręce. - Tak, zrobię.

- Nie, nie zrobisz.

- Tak, zrobię.

- Nie!

- Tak!

Warknął we frustracji i szarpnął za swoje włosy, zanim jego twarz złagodniała i pochyliła się w moją stronę. Jego oddech muskał moją skórę. - Proszę, Bella - praktycznie błagał. Użył całej siły swojego spojrzenia na mnie, a ja chciałam jęknąć na moją słabość. Szczerze, nie wiedziałam jaki był w tym jego interes, ale widziałam jak bardzo mu na tym zależało. Kiedy stałam się takim cholernym naiwniakiem?

- Dobra - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Na razie - dodałam na koniec zmazując jego uśmiech, ale pokiwał głową, prawdopodobnie zwolniony, że przynajmniej zgodziłam na takie rozwiązanie.

- Więc, Panno Swan, wiem, że powiedziałem, że nie będę naciskał, ale czy jesteś teraz gotowa pokazać mi co jest w twoim notesie? - powiedział żartobliwie, z nutą powagi. Mogę stwierdzić, że próbował złagodzić napięcie w atmosferze, która nas otaczała. Szkoda, że wybrał zły temat, czy raczej przedmiot zainteresowania.

- Przykro mi, Edwardzie, nie mogę. To - z szacunkiem przebiegłam dłonią po notesie - jest przeznaczone tylko dla moich oczu.

- Więc, nikt tego nigdy nie widział? - powiedział, lekko zaciekawiony i może trochę zszokowany.

- Nie - to nie było do końca kłamstwo. Technicznie EC nie zaglądał do środka, znał tylko niektóre jego części. Meh, to czego Edward nie wie, nie zabije go.

- Co to jest? - posłałam mu harde spojrzenie, mówiące mu, aby się wycofał. - Nie proszę cię o pokazanie mi, lub wyjaśnienie tego, co jest w środku. Zastanawiam się tylko czy to jest coś w stylu dziennika lub pamiętnika.

To było dobre pytanie. Nie sądzę, aby było jedno słowo, czy tytuł określający notes, ale starałam się mu to wyjaśnić. - Myślę, że w pewnym sensie jest. Przechowuję tu moje myśli i uczucia, ale nie jest to pisane w stylu pamiętnika - to był jedyny sposób, by to wyjaśnić, nie dając mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

Jęknął, przeczesując dłonią włosy, a spojrzałam na niego zmieszana. - Czy możesz być jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będę głowił się godzinami nad pojęciem tego. Próbujesz mnie torturować? - nie mogłam się powstrzymać od delikatnego śmiechu. Był jak mały chłopiec, któremu powiedziano, że w domu są ciasteczka, ale żeby je zjeść, musi je najpierw znaleźć.

- Cholera, wygląda na to, że dowidziałeś się o moim planie. Ja i Alice będziemy musiały wymyślić coś innego - zażartowałam. Poklepałam go lekko po ramieniu, na co się skrzywił.

- Proszę, powiedz mi, że to żart. Uwielbiam chochlika, ale ona może być koszmarem - jęknął i nie mogłam powstrzymać się od ponownego zaśmiania się. Gdyby to była jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna, przyznaję, prawdopodobnie byłabym zazdrosna. Wiedziałam, że ta dwójka była tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Byli prawie jak rodzina, jak brat i siostra.

- Nie martw się, Edwardzie. Nie mam żadnych planów uwzględniających Alice, w najbliższym czasie - uspokoił się natychmiast i posłał mi wdzięczny uśmiech.

Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o zwykłych rzeczach. Nie byłam jeszcze gotowa na powrót i myślę, że Edward wyczuł moją niechęć. Często doprowadzał mnie do szaleńczego śmiechu. Zaczęliśmy grać w dwadzieścia pytań. Dopiero zaczęliśmy, gdy przyszło mi do głowy pewne pytanie, ale odpowiedź na nie, nie byłaby prosta. Przynajmniej wątpię, żeby była i nie byłam pewna, czy zadając je, nie zdenerwowałabym mojego towarzysza. Naprawdę nie chciałam zniszczyć tego, co było, ale bez względu na to, ile razy próbowałam odłożyć pytanie, ono powracało.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - zaczęłam ostrożnie. Wcześniej wydawał się taki szczery i wyrozumiały, więc pomyślałam, że to może być jedyna szansa na otrzymanie odpowiedzi. Nie często bywaliśmy sami, więc miałam nadzieję, że zrozumie.

- Czy tego nie robimy? - uniósł brwi.

- Cóż, tak, ale to tak naprawdę nie dotyczy gry. Cóż, nie zbyt... Po prostu chciałabym coś wiedzieć - powiedziałam szybko. Czułam się nieswojo, ale mogłam winić za to tylko siebie.

- Dobra - powiedział z wahaniem, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając moje zakłopotanie.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech zanim zadałam moje pytanie. - Dlaczego nienawidziłeś lub nie lubiłeś mnie, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkałeś mnie i moich rodziców? Coś zrobiłam? - wyglądał na zaskoczonego moim pytaniem. Wyraźnie się tego nie spodziewał, ale jak oprzytomniał, zdawał się chwilę nad tym zastanawiać. Chyba dzisiaj był dzień na super poważne rozmowy. Albo to, albo byłam w zabójczym nastroju. Prawdopodobnie to i to.

- Czy zadowoli cię odpowiedź, że byłem głupim palantem? - raczej nie. Skrzywiłam się i delikatnie uderzyłam jego ramię, pokazując, że chcę prawdy. Westchnął, ale kontynuował. - Cóż, to że byłem głupim palantem, to tylko część prawdy, to nie był główny powód - przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech. - Bella, Mike jest moim kolegą. Może nie bliskim tak jak Jasper i może nie zawsze się zgadzamy, ale wciąż jest moim kumplem i zwierzył mi się kilka razy o problemach finansowych w jego rodzinnym sklepie. Kiedy twoi rodzice kupili od nich sklep, to było dla niego i jego rodziców bardzo trudne. Całą trójka przyłożyła się do zbudowania sklepu. To było nieuzasadnione i wiem, że to nie było prawdą, ale w tamtym czasie wydawało mi się, że wy ich zagarnęliście i skorzystaliście z tego, że byli słabsi od was.

- Edward… - zaczęłam, ale mi przerwał.

- Proszę, pozwól mi skończyć - prosił, a ja skinęłam głową. - Wkrótce zrozumiałem, że to nie była prawda, ale szkoda została wyrządzona. Nie odpuściłem, nawet kiedy zrobił to już Mike, choć sądzę, że zrobił to po części dlatego, że się w tobie zakochał - zażartował wywołując u mnie rumieniec. - Byłem zbyt uparty, aby przyznać, że się myliłem, więc myślę, że dlatego ciągle się wtrącałem w nie swoje sprawy. Wiem, że moja wymówka jest kiepska, ale to właśnie tak wyglądało - dokończył cicho.

- Myślę, że to ma sens. A jak jest teraz? - zapytałam łagodnie.

- Teraz? Chyba chcę iść naprzód i mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Nie jesteś taka jak myślałem. Bella, nigdy tak o tobie nie myślałem. Chyba to, co chcę powiedzieć to, to że przepraszam i chciałbym, nie wiem, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi albo chociaż, abyśmy się lepiej poznali. Cóż, jeśli byś tego chciała, bo zrozumiem, jeżeli nie, ale może... Cóż, ty prawdopodobnie, ale... Ugh, teraz się plączę - zaśmiał się niezręcznie i zaczął unikać mojego wzroku.

Nie mogłam nic poradzić na głupawy uśmieszek na mojej twarzy. Edward był taki uroczy, kiedy się denerwował, co zdarzało mu się nie często. Położyłam delikatnie rękę na jego ramieniu, zanim zaczęłam mówić. Wydawało się, że mój dotyk uspokoił go niemal natychmiast. - Edward, wybaczam ci i tak chciałabym poznać cię lepiej - powiedziałam nieśmiało, starając się nie rumienić, lecz nie udało mi się... znowu. Prawda była taka, że pomysł poznania go, a może nawet więcej, był zbyt kuszącą okazją, żeby z niej zrezygnować. Spotkał moje oczy, ukazując w nich zaskoczenie.

- Naprawdę? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Roześmiałam się lekko i skinęłam głową. - Tak, ale myślę, że również powinnam przeprosić.

- Za co?

- Edward, byłam tak samo niedobra jak ty. Byłam uparta, a nawet małostkowa po Halloween - skrzywił się lekko, a ja zamiast po prostu go przeprosić, położyłam moją dłoń na jego ustach, podobnie jak on zrobił na piątkowej imprezie. Naprawdę to było mniej, niż dwa dni temu? - Edward, przyjęłam twoje przeprosiny. Teraz moja kolej. Przesadziłam z reakcją. Miałam racje złoszcząc się, ale ja pociągnęłam to znacznie dłużej, aniżeli było to konieczne, ponieważ, bądźmy szczerzy, nie powinnam być aż tak uparta. Przepraszam - powiedziałam tak samo szybko, jak zabrałam swoją rękę i położyłam ją z powrotem na moim kolanie.

Pokręcił głową, ale zachichotał. - Nadal nie sądzę, abyś powinna mnie przepraszać, ale zamiast kłócić się w już przegranej bitwie, unoszę białą flagę i to akceptuję.

- Dobre, bo masz rację, przegrałbyś - powiedziałam, zgodnie z prawdą. Oboje śmialiśmy się przez chwilę, zanim cisza wokół nas po raz kolejny nie eksplodowała. Wzdrygnęłam się. Edward lekko i powoli, niemal ostrożnie, podniósł rękę, aż opadła na moje ramiona. Zamiast protestować przytuliłam się do jego boku, a jego uścisk wokół mnie się zacieśnił. Nie mogłam nic poradzić na małe westchnienie, które opuściło moje usta, z powodu jego dotyku, jak i jego ciepła. - Dziękuję, Edward – szepnęłam z mocą.

Zachichotał. - Za co?

- Za to, że tutaj byłeś, kiedy potrzebowałam przyjaciela - powiedziałam szczerze. Jego uścisk stał się znacznie silniejszy i poczułam jego podbródek, oparty o czubek mojej głowy. Zawinęłam ramiona wokół jego talii i przycisnęłam się bliżej jego ramienia. Nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to po prostu było właściwe. Poważnie, nie mogłam się do tego nie przyzwyczaić.

- Za każdym razem - wyszeptał delikatnie i usłyszałam szczerość w jego głosie.

Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu. Zadowolona leżałam sobie w jego ramionach, ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Kiedy śnieżynka wylądowała na moim nosie, topniejąc niemal natychmiast, byłam bliska zaśnięcia. Zaczęło spadać coraz więcej śniegu, a ja westchnęłam głęboko, rozumiejąc, że musimy wrócić, ponieważ znając moje szczęście, złapie nas zamieć. - Musimy iść - powiedziałam cicho.

- Masz rację - choć niechętnie, zgodził się, wstał i podał mi rękę. Wdzięczna przyjęłam jego pomocną dłoń. Poprawiłam koc na ramionach, zanim udaliśmy się z powrotem na ścieżkę. Jego ręka wciąż była umieszczona na moich plecach i prowadziła mnie.

Przez moment szliśmy w ciszy. Zanim nie przemówiłam, jego dłoń nawet ani na moment nie opuściła moich pleców. - Więc, myślisz, że jesteśmy gotowi na jutrzejszą prezentację? - nasza prezentacja o biznesie miała odbyć się jutro. Nawet gdy byłam pewna, że zrobilibyśmy ją dobrze, nadal czułam zdenerwowanie.

Zaśmiał się i skinął głową. - Myślę, że tak. Sprawdziłem wszystko wczoraj, żeby upewnić się, czy wszystko wykonaliśmy i na szczęście mamy. Choć mógłbym poprosić kogoś o pomoc.

- Z czym? Myślałam, że mamy wszystko? - powiedziałam lekko spanikowana.

- Och, nie chodzi o projekt, to tylko o takie odniesienie. Ty i Angela dałyście z siebie wszystko, jeżeli chodzi o prezentację oraz materiały i może będę potrzebował pomocy z dostarczeniem ich jutro do szkoły, więc zastanawiałem się, cóż... - ponownie nerwowo potarł kark, a ja znowu powstrzymałam chichot.

- Wyduś to z siebie, Cullen - dokuczałam.

- Czy chcesz załapać się jutro na podwózkę ze mną? Tak byłoby łatwiej dostarczyć wszystko do szkoły - powiedział z wahaniem, jakby bał się, że zacznę na niego krzyczeć. Zaśmiałam się lekko i uśmiechnęłam, co trochę go rozluźniło.

- Oczywiście, tak myślę. O której godzinie planujesz wyjechać? - zapytałam. Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że przeszedł mnie niewielki dreszcz na myśl, o wspólnej jeździe z Edwardem do szkoły.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Cóż, pomyślałem, że chyba powinniśmy tam być wcześnie, więc proponuję coś około ósmej. Wyrobisz się?

- Ósma jest w porządku. Chcesz, abym zadzwoniła do pozostałej dwójki, żeby się tam z nami spotkali?

- Możesz, jeśli chcesz, ale myślę, że we dwoje damy radę - skinęłam głową na znak zgody. Przez następne pięć minut, podczas gdy przedzieraliśmy się przez drzewa, rozmawialiśmy swobodnie o przypadkowych rzeczach. Szłam trochę szybciej, niż za pierwszym razem, pewnie dlatego, że Edward zdawał się wiedzieć o każdym wyboju i przeszkodzie, która leżała na drodze. Kiedy znajdowaliśmy się na polanie, powiedzenie, że byłam nieszczęśliwa, byłoby niedomówieniem. Jęknęłam z frustracji na myśl o wykładzie, którego z pewnością będę musiała wysłuchać, gdy wrócę do domu. W mojej głowie już zaczęłam układać plan i strategię, jak mogłabym tego uniknąć.

- Myślę, że wolałabym zamarznąć na łące, aniżeli wracać - powiedziałam poważnie, gdy zbliżyliśmy się do ganku z tyłu domu.

Zachichotał. - Na pewno nie będzie tak źle - posłałam mu miażdżące spojrzenie. - Dobra, może będzie kiepsko, ale przynajmniej będzie ci ciepło - powiedział swobodnie.

- Jesteś zbyt radosny, zważywszy, że rozmawiamy o mojej dobrze zapowiadającej się karze - cofnęłam się kawałek.

Zachichotał kładąc rękę na poręczy. - Będzie dobrze, Bello. Jestem tego pewien. Jeśli będzie źle, jesteś mile widziana w moim miejscu, gdzie możesz przez chwilę się zrelaksować i odpocząć - powiedział nieśmiało ostatnią część zdania, ja uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi. Zarozumiały i pewny siebie Edward był gorący, ale nieśmiały i niepewny Edward, był taki słodki. Oczywiście, nigdy mu tego nie powiem.

- Mogłabym przyjąć twoją propozycję. Upewnij się że samochód jest gotowy o ucieczki - zażartowałam, szturchając go figlarnie, co szybko odwzajemnił. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, głos ojca rozbrzmiał na zewnątrz.

- Isabella Marie Swan! Choć tu natychmiast! - spojrzałam w górę i zanim nie zniknęła, zobaczyłam w oknie twarz taty. Westchnęłam ciężko i przewróciłam oczami.

- Lepiej już pójdę - powiedziałam niechętnie, nie dlatego, że nie chciałam zmierzyć się z gniewem rodziców, a dlatego, że lubiłam jego towarzystwo. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Edward.

Złapał mnie za rękę i uśmiechnął się lekko, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać ponownego mrowienia w moim ramieniu. - Zawsze i powodzenia - ścisnął moją dłoń nieco mocniej, zanim ją puścił i zaczął powoli cofać w kierunku swojego domu.

- Czekaj, a co z twoim kocem? - podeszłam by go oddać, ale jego głos mnie zatrzymał.

- Na razie go zatrzymaj. Jeśli chcesz możesz oddać mi jutro. Do zobaczenia jutro, albo szybciej, w zależności od tego, czy nie będziesz potrzebowała nagłej pomocy - uśmiechnął się krzywo i poczułam jak moje serce na moment zamiera. Nie mogłam pozbyć się z mojej głowy wyobrażenia jego, jako rycerza w lśniącej zbroi. Wewnętrzny głos nie powiedział nic, ale wybrał raczej rozmarzone westchnienie, które prawie opuściło moje usta.

- Okej, do zobaczenia jutro - łagodnie pomachałam, zanim weszłam po drewnianych schodach na ganek. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i otworzyłam tylne drzwi, po czym weszłam do salonu. Moi rodzice czekali tam na mnie. Twarz mojej matki wyglądała jednocześnie na smutną i zmartwioną, podczas gdy mina ojca wyrażała tylko frustrację.

- Bella, gdzie się podziewałaś? Byłam zaniepokojona - mama powiedziała surowo, ale w jej głosie była też czułość.

- Poszłam na spacer, aby wszystko przemyśleć. Teraz, jeśli wybaczycie… - mówiłam coraz ciszej, jednocześnie kierując się w stronę holu, do schodów.

- Zatrzymaj się, Balla. Musimy porozmawiać - ojciec powiedział surowo, a ja odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od gniewnego spojrzenia.

- Sądzę, że dość klarownie wyraziłeś swoją opinię już wcześniej, więc, proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju - powiedziałam gorzkim i smutnym głosem, na co ojciec spojrzał zszokowany. Potrząsnęłam głową i wybiegłam z pokoju, lekko zaskoczona, że tak łatwo udało mi się stamtąd uciec. Może nawet byłam trochę zawiedziona, bo Edward nie będzie musiał przyjść mnie ratować. Poważnie, musiałam się od niego uzależnić, czy coś.

Udałam się do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnęłam drzwi, co nie było najlepszym sposobem, na pokazanie swojej dorosłości. Hej, znów byłam wkurzona! Nawet nie usłyszałam jak drzwi uderzają o ścianę. Zamknęłam je za sobą, by później położyć się twarzą do łóżka. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie szedł po mojej myśli. W mojej głowie, przed poważną rozmową, rodzice, niechętnie, ale wyrazili zgodę, bo moje szczęście było dla nich najważniejsze. Nigdy bym nie uciekła, gdybyśmy przez cały wieczór rozmawiali o mojej prawdziwej pasji i gdyby próbowali ją zrozumieć. Parsknęłam na moje złudne nadzieje.

Nigdy nie powinnam mieć nadziei, ale z jakichś powodów nie byłam całkowicie zła i przygnębiona. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Byłam zdenerwowana, ale w jakiś sposób, to co stało się na łące, zdawało się przyćmić wszystkie inne wydarzenia z minionego dnia. To co stało się na łące, uspokajało oraz zadowalało mnie. Byłabym głupia, gdybym zaprzeczała, że to był zwrotny moment w moich relacjach z Edwardem. Zgodnie z prawdą, rozmowa na polanie z Edwardem, dała mi nowe spojrzenie na nasze stosunki.

Choć nie wiedziałam dokąd nas to wszystko zaprowadzi, wiedziałam, że chciałam tego, niezależnie co miałby wyniknąć.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. **I don't know** – nie wiem.

2. **Special Weapons and Tactics** - wyspecjalizowana jednostka policji, działająca w obrębie ważniejszych departamentów policji amerykańskiej. Działania na wysokim poziomie niebezpieczeństwa, w sytuacjach wymagających szybkiej, skoordynowanej i profesjonalnie przygotowanej akcji.

3. 1 funt = 0,45

4. **Talk To You Later** - porozmawiamy później

5. **MSN** - MSN Windows Live Messenger

6. To odniesienie do filmu „Lśnienie". Dla ciekawskich filmik: www . / watch ? v = 4iwK2jwqFfk


	10. Zwycięstwo i objawienie

****TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****.****

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Oryginał:** fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Profil autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10<strong>

**ZWYCIĘSTWO I OBJAWIENIE**

Obudziłam się wcześniej, niż zwykle w szkolny tydzień. Byłam podekscytowana i praktycznie podskakiwałam z nerwów oraz podniecenia. Nie dlatego, że w szkole będziemy prezentować projekt, ale dlatego, że miałam jechać do szkoły z Edwardem. Chociaż nie była to wielka rzecz, musiałam powstrzymać się, aby nie zacząć głośno krzyczeć. Nie chciałam być jak inne dziewczyny. Nic jednak nie powstrzymało mnie od skakania po łóżku w rytm tandetnej muzyki. Smutne, ale prawdziwe.

Po wzięciu prysznica, włożyłam wiele trudu w prostowanie włosów. Nie zostawiłam ich, jak co dzień, lekko pofalowanych. Edward, Mike, Angela oraz ja, dzisiejszego dnia postanowiliśmy ubrać się jak szanowani właściciele firmy. Być może trochę przesadzaliśmy, ale chcieliśmy wygrać. Moja ręka zgarnęła z szafy czarną ołówkową spódnicę, która sięgała moich kolan. Spojrzałam na zewnątrz i widząc pogodę, zadrżałam. – Okej, czarne spodnie – powiedziałam do siebie, wyciągając ładną, ale zbyt okolicznościową bluzkę w kolorze nefrytu. Cicho podziękowałam za nią Alice.

Założyłam na siebie cały komplet. Dodatkowo na moich nogach znalazły się nefrytowe buty na płaskiej podeszwie, które Alice nabyła dla mnie z myślą o koszuli w tym samym kolorze. Zostałam poinstruowana, że nie wolno mi było nosić tej koszulki bez dopasowanych butów o identycznym kolorze, bądź butów na obcasie. Byłam przekonana, że nikogo nie zdziwił mój wybór. Musiałam przyznać, że wyglądałam dobrze, a zarazem profesjonalnie, delikatnie zalotnie i młodzieńczo. Uśmiechnęłam się, wpadając na myśl, że dzisiaj nawet Alice zaaprobuje mój ubiór.

Chwyciłam torbę leżącą w kącie pokoju. Dwa razy sprawdziłam, czy spakowałam wszystkie potrzebne książki i dokumenty do prezentacji. Będąc pewna, że wszystko, co potrzebne znajduje się w mojej torbie, z cichym skrzypnięciem otworzyłam drzwi od swojego pokoju. Przez chwilę intensywnie nasłuchiwałam, ale westchnęłam z ulgą, gdy nic nie usłyszałam. Cisza oznaczała, że moi rodzice udali się już do pracy. Nie byłam gotowa na spotkanie z nimi twarzą w twarz. Byłam odrobinę wdzięczna, że ostatniej nocy postanowili zostawić mnie w spokoju.

Od razu skierowałam się do kuchni. Mój żołądek, jakby wyczuwając jedzenie, dał głośno o sobie znać. Od wczorajszego popołudniowego powrotu do domu, przez cały czas siedziałam w swoim pokoju. To oznaczało, że przez ponad dwanaście godzin nic nie jadłam. W opiekaczu do grzanek umieściłam kilka gofrów. Czekając, zjadłam jabłko. Kiedy wafle były gotowe, zjadłam je z syropem i od czasu do czasu popijałam herbatą lodową. Szybciej niż sądziłam, pochłonęłam jedzenie, dlatego skończywszy, szukałam jeszcze czegoś dodatkowego do zjedzenia. Znalazłam zbożowy batonik, po którego zjedzeniu, na szczęście, poczułam się najedzona.

Posprzątałam w kuchni. Następnie ponownie, dwukrotnie sprawdziłam zawartość szkolnej torby i na końcu skończyłam w salonie oglądając poranne wiadomości. Przeklinałam swoje ciało za to, że obudziło się wcześnie. Miałam jeszcze ponad trzydzieści minut do wyjścia.

Zniecierpliwiona spojrzałam na zegar. Kiedy było już za pięć ósma, uznałam, że będzie całkiem w porządku, gdy zjawię się kilka minut przed czasem. Chwyciłam swój płaszcz i plecak, a następnie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Do domu Edwarda szłam z motylami w brzuchu. Szybko pokonałam schody i zapukałam do drzwi. Nie minęło długo, gdy usłyszałam zbiegające kroki po schodach. Drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stał Edward, na widok którego, prawdopodobnie troszkę się zaśliniłam. W porządku, bardziej niż trochę. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, czarną koszulę i dopasowany krawat. Wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą zszedł z wybiegu. Serio, wyglądanie TAK dobrze powinno być surowo zabronione!

Posłał mi pełen zadowolenia i szeroki uśmiech, mówiący, że przyłapał mnie, jak pożądliwie na niego patrzyłam. Raczej nie zamierzał komentować mojego zachowania, więc zażartowałam. - Edwardzie, nie wybieramy się na szkolny bal, tylko idziemy do szkoły - ze względu na zdenerwowanie zachichotałam i zakryłam usta ręką.

Edward pokręcił głową, jednocześnie przewracając oczami. – Hej! To ty i Angela byłyście tymi, które zadecydowały, że musimy ubrać się elegancko. Wiem, że Mike będzie miał na sobie coś podobnego. To twoja decyzja, nie moja.

- Prawda – zgodziłam się z uśmiechem. – Ale teraz już chodź – powiedziałam chropawym głosem. Edward uśmiechnął się i mogę powiedzieć, że mógł odrobinę zorientować się w moim kuszeniu. Wstrzymywałam chichot... Rany. Kiedy chłopak był tylko krok ode mnie, złapałam jego marynarkę i rozpięłam guzik, który utrzymywał marynarkę zapiętą. Jego oczy rozszerzyły, a usta otworzyły się w szoku. Zaśmiałam się, poluzowawszy jego krawat i poklepałam go lekko w klatkę piersiową. – Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej. Teraz bardziej przypominasz modnego i młodego dyrektora, a nie sztywnego, starszego mężczyznę. Chcemy otworzyć centrum rozrywki, a nie dom pogrzebowy.

- Ty, moja przyjaciółko, jesteś zła – powiedział, a ja nie przecząc niczemu, wzruszyłam ramionami. Patrzył na nie gniewnie, ale nie wytrzymał długo, bo wybuchnął śmiechem. – Niech będzie, ale hej! To nie ja nie próbowałem uwieść potencjalnego inwestora - odparł. Teraz była moja kolej, aby w szoku wybałuszyć oczy.

- Przepraszam?!

- Oj Swan, ta bluzka jest prosta i grzeszna, ale w klasyczny sposób. Podoba mi się - mrugnął do mnie, a ja oniemiałam. Cholera, pozbawił mnie tchu! Cofnął się i idąc ze mną w stronę salonu, spojrzał przez ramię i odezwał się. - Chodź Bello, pomożesz mi zabrać się z rzeczami - jego głos brzmiał słodko i niewinnie, jakby dopiero co nie powiedział, że moja koszula jest, cytuję, _grzeszna, ale z klasą._

Trochę się bocząc poszłam za nim. Narzekałam na zarozumiałych i przystojnych chłopaków. Pomogłam zabrać Edwardowi ogromny billboard, który przygotowaliśmy. Większa część naszej prezentacji została wykonana w PowerPoincie. Razem z Angelą nie mogłyśmy się powstrzymać od użycia nożyczek oraz kleju i stworzenia kolażu, który reprezentował nas i nasz sklep.

Zaniosłam plakat do samochodu, w momencie, kiedy Edward pakował swój laptop oraz rzutnik. Nie miałam pojęcia skąd i po co go miał. Byłam przekonana, że będzie go używał po raz pierwszy. Nieważne, byłam mu niesamowicie wdzięczna. Wróciliśmy do domu, aby zabrać mały karton, w którym znajdowało około trzydzieści przypinek z logo _Eclipse_, które własnoręcznie stworzyliśmy. Dodatkowo, wewnątrz opakowania znajdowała się jedna koszulka z identycznym wzorem. Wszystko stworzyliśmy z powodów _promocyjnych. _T-shirt miał reprezentować strój, który mieliby nosić nasi pracownicy. Początkowo zastanawiałam się nad stworzeniem koszulki dla każdego z nas, ale rozwiązanie na które się zdecydowałam było znacznie tańsze. Chwyciłam niewielki karton z ulotkami i po raz kolejny poszłam za Edwardem.

W chwili, gdy chłopak zamykał drzwiczki samochodu, jego mama pojawiła się w wejściu i zawołała za nim. – Czekaj, Edward! Nie zapomnij o tym!

Edward podbiegł i chwycił plastikowy pojemnik, który kobieta trzymała w dłoniach. Chłopak pocałował swoją mamę w policzek, a następnie szybko jej podziękował i pożegnał się. Nie mogłam pohamować uśmiechu, który pojawił się na widok czułości, jaką okazywał Esme. Niektórzy faceci w publicznych miejscach nie okazują uczuć wobec swoich matek. Gdy dotarł do samochodu, pytająco uniosłam brwi do góry, a on uśmiechnął się. – Mama pomyślała, że moglibyśmy zmiękczyć ciasteczkiem każdego, kto będzie oglądał naszą prezentację. Wiesz, żeby nas zapamiętali – zachichotał.

- Nie sądzę, aby mieli problem z zapamiętywaniem naszej prezentacji, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Twoja mama to bardzo inteligentna kobieta.

- Zgadza się – powiedział podchodząc do boku samochodu przy którym stałam. Popatrzyłam na niego z zaciekawieniem, lecz on tylko uśmiechnął się i otworzył mi drzwi. – Panie przodem – oznajmił z angielskim akcentem.

- Nie oszukuj, że masz nieznaczny akcent. To nie jesteś ty, Edwardzie - dokuczyłam. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i przed zamknięciem drzwi wręczył mi ciasteczka. Obszedł samochód, wsiadł do samochodu i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Po uruchomieniu silnika, wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego płaszcza iPoda i umieścił go w porcie znajdującym się na desce rozdzielczej. Miał właśnie wybierać utwór, ale go zatrzymałam. – Mogę? – naprawdę chciałam przeglądnąć jego listę utworów.

Jego ręka zatrzymała się na moment. Przez chwilę dostrzegłam wahanie w jego oczach. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego. – Umm, zazwyczaj nie pozwalam ludziom dotykać mojego iPoda – powiedział wolno, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Edwardzie, wybiorę tylko piosenkę, nie ukradnę go i nie przytrzymam jako zakładnika pod groźbą, że usunę wszystko, a wgram Britney Spears – nieprzekonany wykrzywił się, więc zagrałam inaczej. – Proszę – wydęłam wargi niczym Alice. W odwecie usłyszałam westchnienie z rezygnacją. Haha, może częściej będę używać tej broni.

- W porządku – wymamrotał i zaczął się wycofywać. W geście zwycięstwa i przed zabraniem się do przeglądania jego piosenek na odtwarzaczu, zatarłam ręce. Byłam zaskoczona różnorodnością, ale ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na _Clair de Lune _Debbusy'ego. W momencie, gdy muzyka zaczęła grać, Edward przypatrywał mi się zaciekawiony. – Znasz Debbusy'ego? – ton jego głosu był zaskoczony, z lekką nutą wrażenia, które zrobiłam.

- Kiedyś przyjaciel mnie z nim zaznajomił. On lubi muzykę klasyczną – uśmiechnęłam się, myśląc o EC i jego zaangażowaniu, które miało na celu poprawienie mojego gustu muzycznego. Edward wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale milczał. Wyrywając się z rozmyślań, spojrzałam przez szybę i uświadomiłam sobie z jaką prędkością jedziemy.

- Jezu, Edward! – pisnęłam głośno. Chłopak podskoczył, a samochód skręcił ostro w prawo.

- Co, co jest? – spytał lekko spanikowany, wciąż utrzymując identyczną prędkość na liczniku.

- Jeździsz jak szaleniec! Zwolnij zanim nas zabijesz! – praktycznie krzyczałam, gdy Edward sprawnie manewrował samochodem po jezdni. Westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.

- Bella uspokój się, jestem doskonałym kierowcą – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, jakby chcąc udowodnić ich prawdziwość, zwiększył prędkość jazdy. Wbiłam paznokcie w fotel.

- Edwardzie, proszę, czy nie możesz trochę zwolnić? – zabłagałam. Spojrzał na moją twarz i paznokcie wżynające się w siedzenie, a potem odwrócił się i patrzył na drogę. Kiedy zwalniał do rozsądnej prędkości, zauważyłam, że wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje. Moim zdaniem, wciąż jechaliśmy zbyt szybko.

- Lepiej?

- Znacznie! Dziękuję – odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Nie zdziwiłam się, że szybko dotarliśmy do szkoły. Około dziesięć po ósmej byliśmy na miejscu. Szkolny parking był praktycznie pusty. Wyjątek stanowiły samochody należące do pierwszych uczniów i nauczycieli. Balansując kartonami w rękach, zgarnęłam plakat. Nim udaliśmy się do szkoły, Edward chwycił swoje rzeczy.

Byłam zaskoczona wczesnym widokiem boleśnie splątanych Alice i Jaspera. Ich usta musiały być ze sobą złączone naprawdę mocno. - Idźcie do jakiegoś pomieszczenia! - Edward krzyknął do nich, przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Chłopak i dziewczyna natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli. Atomówka posłała mu spojrzenie, po którym nie powinien żyć. Byłam święcie przekonana, że Cullen wzdrygnął się z bólu.

- Nie każ mi tam podchodzić, Cullen – warknęła.

- Właściwie Alice, to możesz podejść i otworzyć dla nas drzwi, bo jak widzisz nie mamy wolnych rąk – posłałam jej błagające spojrzenie, a ona skinęła głową. Pozwoliłam Edwardowi iść jako pierwszemu, ponieważ obawiałam się, że gdybym poszła pierwsza, to Alice byłaby zdolna uderzyć Cullena w twarz. – Dzięki Ali.

- Nie ma za co, Bello. Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc – zanim odwróciła się i zniknęła za drzwiami, posłała Cullenowi gniewne spojrzenie. Idąc przed siebie spojrzała przez ramię i zawołała do mnie. – Zobaczymy się w klasie!

Po pożegnaniu z Alice, jeszcze kilka razy wychodziliśmy ze szkoły do samochodu, aby wziąć potrzebne rzeczy do naszej prezentacji, którą przygotowaliśmy na lekcję biznesu. Widząc Mike'a oraz Angelę, czekających na nas przed klasą ze swoimi teczkami, uśmiechnęłam się. Mike miał na sobie szary garnitur. Nie mogłam zdusić chichotu, gdy zobaczyłam jego krawat przerzucony przez zazwyczaj zajmowanie przez niego krzesło. Uniosłam brwi w kierunku Angeli. Popatrzyła na mnie zdezorientowanym wzorkiem. Ruchem głowy, wskazałam głową na krawat Mike'a i uśmiechnęłam się, dając znać, że moim zdaniem, tworzymy zgraną drużynę. Dziewczyna była ubrana podobnie do mnie. Jedyną różnicę stanowiła jej bluzka, która nie posiadała rękawów i której przód był delikatnie pomarszczony. Angela wyglądała niesamowicie profesjonalnie, ale przede wszystkim modnie.

Mike podszedł do mnie i zabrał mini billboard. Westchnęłam z ulgą. – Dzięki Mike – odezwałam się z wdzięcznością.

- Nie ma problemu. Wasza dwójka wszystko tutaj przydźwigała, więc pozwólcie nam wszystko ustawić, a wy w międzyczasie przygotujcie swoje dokumenty – Angela skinęła na znak zgody.

- To wspaniale – Edward odpowiedział szybko. Włączył swój komputer oraz wpisał hasło w takim tempie, że Angela od razu wzięła się za otwieranie plików i konfigurowanie prezentacji. Nasza dwójka usiadła kilka ławek za nimi. W milczeniu przygotowaliśmy wszystkie rzeczy. Niebawem przed klasą czekał już nauczyciel z kilkorgiem uczniów.

- Zaczynajcie, kiedy będziecie gotowi – nauczyciel zwrócił się do nas, gdy skończyliśmy przygotowania. Chwyciłam pudełko z broszurami i ciasteczkami roboty Esme. W szybkim tempie rozdałam je wszystkim obecnym w klasie. Wiele ludzi mamrotało podziękowania. Usłyszałam cichy chichot nauczyciela, zanim wziął ciasteczko i ulotkę. Edward mrugnął do mnie. Zwalczyłam pokusę, aby się nie roześmiać.

Gdy projektor został uruchomiony, billboard zawieszony, a koszulka ładnie wisiała w widocznym dla wszystkich miejscu, zaczęłam mówić. – Panie i panowie, zebraliśmy się tutaj nie tylko, aby prosić państwa o finansowe wsparcie, ale także by dać państwu okazję do wzięcia udziału w czymś, co jak wierzymy, będzie korzystne dla wszystkich. Prosimy o uważne wysłuchanie naszej propozycji. Jesteśmy pewni, że na końcu przekonamy państwa, że inwestycja w _Eclipse _będzie właściwą decyzją.

Kiedy zakończyłam, spojrzałam na Edwarda i skinęłam głową. – W dzisiejszych czasach rozrywka jest jednym z najszybciej rozwijających się sektorów w gospodarce Ameryki. To dziedzina, która nie dyskryminuje nikogo ze względu na rasę, przynależność do danej klasy społecznej, bądź płci. Rozrywka wytwarza kreatywne produkty, które cieszą wszystkie pokolenia.

Angela przeszła do omawiania sprzedaży płyt DVD. – W 2009 roku BOX OFFICE stworzył ranking stu filmów, które cieszyły publiczność. Do dziesięciu najlepiej sprzedających się DVD należą filmy takie jak: _Zmierzch_, _Transformers 2, Odlot_, _Madagaskar_, _Star Trek_, _Kac Vegas_, _Kosmici kontra potwory, Epoka Lodowcowa _oraz _Narzeczony mimo woli_. Łącznie te wszystkie filmy, ze sprzedaży DVD zarobiły 1,177,491,202 dolarów.

Dziewczyna podeszła do wspólnie stworzonego wykresu. – W rzeczywistości w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych w dwutysięcznym ósmym zarobiono ponad 10,8 miliarda na sprzedaży płyt DVD. Popularność filmów rośnie z każdym rokiem, dlatego śmiemy stwierdzić, że będzie to jeden z najlepiej zarabiających sektorów w rozrywce. Właśnie z tego powodu znaczna część naszego biznesu, będzie skupiać się na sprzedaży płyt z filmami na DVD.

- Chcecie sprzedawać wyłącznie płyty DVD?

- Tak, ale będziemy posiadać kilka telewizorów, na których będziemy reklamować filmy. Jesteśmy przekonani, że tym sposobem przyczynimy się do zwiększenia ilości sprzedaży – odpowiedziała płynnie. Nauczyciel zapisał coś na kartce i skinął głową, abyśmy kontynuowali.

Edward zamienił się z Angelą miejscami. Chłopak przeszedł do swojej części. – Nasz następny obszar sprzedaży, będzie obejmował przemysł muzyczny. Głównie chodzi nam o płyty kompaktowe. Większość z państwa może argumentować, że obecnie występuje spadek sprzedaży płyt CD. Niekoniecznie jest to zgodne z prawdą. Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, między rokiem dwutysięcznym trzecim a dwutysięcznym siódmym, sprzedaż płyt wzrosła o około dwadzieścia siedem procent. Ponadto, od trzydziestu do trzydziestu pięciu procent rocznej sprzedaży, jest dokonywana w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych.

- Czy planujecie konkurować z innymi sklepami, jak na przykład Wal-Mart czy Best Buy? – nauczyciel przerwał, kontynuując pisanie na swojej kartce.

- Tylko pod warunkiem, że będziemy zapewniać bardziej relaksującą i osobistą atmosferę. Nie będziemy dostosowywać się tylko do cen wspomnianych sklepów, ale będziemy oferować szerszy wybór artystów i gatunków muzycznych. Wiele sklepów głównie skupia się na tym, co jest popularne w danej chwili. My nie będziemy tego ignorować, ale wierzymy, że poszerzenie oferty dla naszych klientów, przyczyni się do tego, że będziemy mogli wiele wnieść do biznesu.

Nauczyciel skinął do siebie głową, więc wystąpiłam na przód i ponownie zabrałam głos.

- Niewielka część _Eclipse _będzie poświęcona różnym książkom i czasopismom – kliknęłam myszą na niebieską prezentację, aby zaprezentować to, co miałam na myśli. - Nasza oferta będzie zawierała biografie sławnych i popularne magazyny, takie jak _Rolling Stone_. Chociaż będzie to najmniejsze źródło dochodów, chcemy oferować naszym klientom szeroką gamę popularnych mediów. Jednak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, wiedząc, że nie jest to najbardziej dochodowy dział w rozrywce, nie będziemy poświęcać większość naszych wydatków temu rodzajowi rozrywki – wkurzał mnie ten fakt, ale taka była prawda, więc musiałam się z tym zmierzyć. Nie mogliśmy osiągnąć czegoś jak Best Buy, więc decydując się działy w _Eclipse _musieliśmy zdecydować się na kompromis.

Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że było to najsłabszy punkt naszej prezentacji. Zanim nauczyciel zdołał się odezwać, Mike wystąpił na przód i zmienił slajd, zanim zaczął mówić o branży dotyczącej gier. Wszystko było zaplanowane, więc stłumiłam uśmiech, kiedy Newton opowiadał swoją część. - Ja i moi koledzy, wierzymy, że branża gier przyniesie _Eclipse _największy dochód.

- Dlaczego?

- W chwili obecnej ponad sześćdziesiąt pięć procent amerykańskich gospodarstw domowych gra w gry komputerowe lub wideo, a przeciętny gracz ma trzydzieści pięć lat. Jest to grupa demograficzna, która dysponuje największą liczbą dochodów.

Przestał mówić i zmienił wykres. - W latach dwutysiącznym trzecim, a dwutysięcznym szóstym wskaźnik przemysłu rocznego przekroczył siedemnaście procent. Całą gospodarka USA wzrosła o miej niż cztery procent. Ponadto statystyki pokazują, że średnio dziewięć gier było sprzedawanych co sekundę każdego dnia w dwutysięcznym siódmym roku. Nierozsądnym by było nie wykorzystanie tak rozwijającego się i popularnego rynku.

Nauczyciel chrząknął przerywając, co było irytujące, ale wiedziałam, że odgrywa rolę odpowiedzialnego inwestora. - Imponujące, ale jak stwierdziłeś wcześniej, wiek, rasa i płeć będą przyciągane do odwiedzenia waszego sklepu. Czy większość waszych potencjalnych klientów nie będą stanowić mężczyźni? Jak chcecie to zmienić? - oparłam się pokusie, aby przewrócić oczami.

Mike uśmiechnął się i wiedziałam, że ma coś w zanadrzu. - To błąd, proszę pana. Ludzie nie wiedzą, że czterdzieści procent wszystkich graczy stanowią kobiety. W rzeczywistości, kobiety poniżej osiemnastego roku życia stanowią znaczną część grającej populacji, przy czym trzydzieści trzy procent siedemnastoletni chłopcy lub młodsi, którzy stanowią osiemnaście procent.

- Co z wiekiem? Czy macie jakieś propozycje dla starszego pokolenia?

- Po raz kolejny proszę pana, to nie problem. W dwutysięcznym ósmym dwadzieścia sześć procent Amerykanów grało w ponad pięćdziesiąt gier wideo. To o dziewięć procent więcej, niż w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym – znowu się uśmiechnęłam. Mike znał się na rzeczy.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, ale statystyki i dowody rynkowe nie są wystarczające. Czy macie już plany dotyczące samego sklepu? - spytał, ponownie coś notując.

Podeszłam i klikając otworzyłam na komputerze różne zdjęcia. - Mamy już z pana pomocą oczywiście, wynajęty lokal w centrum Seattle. Znajduje się przy piątej alei, przy Municipal Tower Building. Jest nie tylko utrzymany w doskonałym stanie, ale znajduje się w pobliżu innych sklepów w okolicy, które obsługują ludzi chodzących pieszo, oraz członków ruchu drogowego – przestałam mówić i wyświetliłam obraz wnętrza. - Kiedy go przebudujemy, szacujemy, że będzie w stanie pomieścić w środku ponad siedemdziesiąt klientów, którzy będą mogli swobodnie się poruszać, nie licząc personelu – podsunęłam niebieski rysunek, który sporządziliśmy i przeszłam do omawiania rozmaitych wnętrz oraz podając odpowiednie wymiary.

- Koszty? Ile dokładnie, jeśli o to chodzi.

Edward wystąpił kiedy zmieniałam wykres. - W tej chwili nieruchomość jest na sprzedaż za 169,000 dolarów, ale wierzymy, że wynegocjujemy cenę niższą niż 159,000 dolarów. Poza tym, jeśli wierzyć dokonanym szacowanym obliczeniom, to dodatkowe 75,000 dolarów zostanie przeznaczonych na renowację i estetyczne dodatki – przerwał i wziął oddech. - Mamy już załatwione środki na asortyment, ale niektóre z nich w pierwszych kilku miesiącach posłużą jako wynagrodzenie dla naszych pracowników. Dlatego prosimy o finansowe wsparcie w wysokości 275,000 dolarów z szacowaną stopą zwrotu pomiędzy dziesięć, a piętnaście procent.

- To ogromna suma.

- Owszem, ale planując wydatki, uwzględniliśmy dodatkowe dziesięć procent na dodatkowe oraz niespodziewane wydatki – Mike odpowiedział.

- Bardzo realnie. Jak chcecie zyskać pozytywny odbiór u klientów?

Pozostali spojrzeli na mnie, więc podeszłam i zmieniłam slajd. - Rozpoczęliśmy tworzenie strony internetowej, która będzie zawierała szczegóły inwentarz, informacje o naszym sklepie i miejscu, oraz inne reklamy naszych produktów. Jak widzicie, opracowaliśmy małą handlową linię znaczków, przypinek i koszulek, które początkowo będziemy rozprowadzać i reklamować w sklepie. Będziemy współpracować z różnymi portalami społecznościowymi jak Facebook i MySpace, aby zwrócić tam uwagę. Oczywiście, teraz będziemy skupiać się na lokalnej promocji, ale jesteśmy przekonani, że z czasem rozszerzymy działalność na scenie narodowej z dodatkowymi sklepami, bądź uruchamiając możliwość kupna przez internet.

- Co z pozwoleniami?

Angela uśmiechnęła się, odnajdując skoroszyty, jeden dla nauczyciela, a drugi dla mnie. - To nie będzie problemem. Uzyskaliśmy już niezbędne pozwolenia na budowę, oraz wszelkie inne potrzebne, które są obecnie recenzowanie przez komisję – nawet wykonaliśmy na dzisiaj kopie dokumentów. Nauczyciel szybko na nie rzucił okiem. Widziałam, że jest pod wrażeniem.

Po zadaniu pytań o mniejsze szczegóły dotyczące sklepu, uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, jestem pod wrażeniem. Dziękuję za przybycie i będziemy w kontakcie – z każdej strony dobiegały brawa. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Mike uniósł kciuki do góry i przysięgam, że nauczyciel puścił Edwardowi oczko. Druga grupa, która miała zaprezentować się po nas, wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.

Edward wielkodusznie zaoferował swój rzutnik na następne parę dni, więc kiedy kolejna grupa zaczęła szybko konfigurować dane, zaczęłam z Angelą po ciuchu rozmawiać.

- Poszło naprawdę dobrze – wyszeptała. Jej twarz była zaczerwieniona.

- Wiem, wygraną mamy w kieszeni! - szepnęłam podniecona. Zanim zaczęłyśmy się śmiać, wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę, a Angela przybiła piątkę. Inna grupa rozpoczęła, zaraz po tym jak zamilkłyśmy by ich posłuchać. Wykonali kawał dobrej roboty, ale muszę przyznać, że byliśmy lepsi. Myślę, że to dlatego, że naprawdę dobrze połączyliśmy ze sobą nasze pomysły. Grupa po nas próbowała połączyć klub taneczny, sklep zoologiczny, sklep z częściami samochodowymi i centrum fitness. Pomysły jakie mieli, połączyli naprawdę dobrze.

Wreszcie grupa skończyła i minutę później zadzwonił dzwonek. Drżałam z powodu energii i dzisiejszego zwycięstwa. Wiedziałam, że jutro zaprezentują się trzy grupy, zanim zwycięski projekt zostanie ogłoszony. Mogłam stwierdzić, że twarze innych były zaniepokojone. Nie było tak, że życzyłam innym źle i chciałam, aby komuś powinęła się noga, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że konkurencyjna część mnie chciała być najlepsza.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy wyszli, aby pójść do swoich klas, nasza czwórka natychmiast zebrała się z uśmiechem na ustach. Byłam mile zaskoczona, gdy Edward porwał mnie w swoje ramiona, chcąc przytulić. Przez sekundę kręcił nami dookoła. Nie zawahałam się i zarzuciłam swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi. Spokojne wdychałam jego zapach i czułam wewnątrz falę spokoju. Nie ważne co nosił, zawsze pachniał _wspaniale_! Kiedy w końcu postawił mnie na podłodze, ujrzałam jak Angela świadomie się do mnie uśmiecha. Zarumieniłam się, ale nie przyznałam się do tego.

- Skopaliśmy innym tyłki – Mike powiedział głośno, powodując, że Angela zachichotała. Osobiście się z nim zgadzałam.

- Tworzyliśmy zgrany zespół – przybiłam piątkę z Newtonem.

- Zdecydowanie! Hej, teraz musimy rozejść się do klas, ale co wy na to, aby po szkole pójść do kawiarni Clearwaterów, aby świętować? - Angela zasugerowała entuzjastycznie zapinając swój plecak.

- Brzmi dobrze, jestem za – Mike powiedział patrząc na Edwarda oraz na mnie, ponieważ staliśmy blisko siebie. Nie obejmowaliśmy się, ale staliśmy bliżej siebie, niż ktokolwiek inny. Oboje zgodziliśmy się, aby spotkać się we wspomnianym miejscu. Po umówieniu, zostałam z Edwardem. Przez parę sekund szliśmy w dwójkę wzdłuż korytarza, do momentu, gdy okazało się, że idziemy w dwa przeciwne kierunki.

- Więc do zobaczenia na lunchu – powiedziałam nieśmiało. Kopnęłam siebie za nagłe bycie nieprzytomną. Dalej Swan, kobieto pełna nadziei!

Skinął głową. - Do zobaczenia – uśmiechnął się do mnie, zanim jego dłoń delikatnie odnalazła moje ramię. Jego dotyk pozostawiał za sobą gęsią skórkę. Po tym każde z nas udało się w swoim kierunku. Westchnęłam i obserwowałam go, zanim prychnęłam i udałam się na lekcję rachunku. Weszłam do klasy, a dziesięć sekund później zadzwonił dzwonek.

Opadłam na krzesło obok Alice. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na mnie uważnie. - Wyglądasz na wytrąconą z równowagi – stwierdziła. Prosto i na temat.

- Biegłam tutaj – to była wiarygodna wymówka, prawda? Nie do końca kłamałam, ponieważ biegłam do tej klasy.

Pokręciła głową. - Nie w ten sposób – jej spojrzenie sprawiało wrażenie, jakby mogła czytać w moich

myślach. Kiedy sądziłam, że zacznie zadawać pytania, aby pozbyć się swoich wątpliwości, odwróciła się i spojrzała przed siebie. Wciąż byłam w szoku, gdy nauczyciel rozpoczął prowadzić lekcję. Wzięliśmy swoje zeszyty i słuchaliśmy uważnie, jednak przez cały czas miałam wrażenie, że co jakiś czas na mnie spogląda. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak wyglądałam, ale widocznie inaczej niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ zauważyła różnicę.

Byłam zaskoczona, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Alice nie kontynuowała zadawania swoich pytań, ale przeszła do opowiadania o swoich ubraniach, które projektowała. Uważnie słuchałam i komentowałam w każdej odpowiedniej chwili. Miałam wrażenie, że Alice nie popuści mi tego płazem, jednakże w danej chwili byłam wdzięczna za nie pytanie o nic.

Zanim kupiłam swój lunch i udałam się prosto do stolika, Jasper oraz Edward zajmowali już swoje miejsca. Bezmyślnie kładąc tackę, zajęłam miejsce obok Edwarda i zauważyłam, że Jasper jak i Alice wyglądali na zszokowanych. Dobrze, Jasper był w szoku, zaś Alice wyglądała na bardziej zadowoloną z siebie, choć wciąż na odrobinę zbitą z tropu. Z początku nie rozumiałam, ale potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie siedziałam obok Edwarda podczas lunchu. Zawsze wybierałam miejsce obok dziewczyny, bądź naprzeciwko Cullena. Zerkając w bok, ujrzałam, że Edward uśmiecha się znacząco, ale nic nie mówi. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wyciągnęłam swoją kanapkę oraz puszkę coli, które stanowiły mój posiłek.

Wiedząc, że obydwoje ciężko pracowaliśmy nad projektem, Alice i Jasper, zaczęli przepytywać nas odnośnie tego, jak nam poszło z prezentacją. Wydawali się być zadowoleni z wyniku. Muszę przyznać, że odrobinę przechwalaliśmy się.

- Jestem pewna, że trochę punktów zyskałaś swoim strojem, Bello. Zatwierdzam go całym sercem, zwłaszcza, że jestem pewna, że chłopcy w klasie nie wiedzieli co ich trzepnęło - Alice wtrąciła opinię, zanim zaczęła chichotać.

Edward zaśmiał się głośno. - Powiedziałem coś podobnego - spojrzałam na niego, a on po prostu posłał mi krzywy uśmiech.

- Co powiedziałeś? - Alice spytała zaciekawiona.

- Powiedział, że "jest grzeszny, ale z klasą" - odparłam cytując i przewracając oczami. Absolutnie idiotyczny.

Alice po prostu spojrzała na niego i na mnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. - Cóż, właśnie dlatego, to wybrałam.

Zakrztusiłam się piciem. Wszyscy doskoczyli do mnie znad stołu. Udało mi się boleśnie przełknąć. - Przepraszam!

- Nie bądź taka święta, Bello. Wybrałam tę bluzkę, bo wiedziałam, że będziesz wyglądać seksownie, a zarazem nie tandetnie - powiedziała, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

Jasper z Edwardem zaczęli się śmiać, ale przysięgam, że zobaczyłam, jak Cullen parę razy zlustrował mnie wzorkiem. Kolejny raz, zadrżałam pod intensywnością jego spojrzenia. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zobaczył przechodzących mnie dreszczy. Jednakże, byłam osobą, która posiadała najmniej szczęścia na ziemi, więc oczywiście zauważył.

- Zimno ci?

Pokręciłam głową i zarumieniłam się. - Nie - miałam wrażenie, że wiedział jaka była prawda. Na szczęście nie drążył dalej. Przez chwilę przy naszym stoliku było cicho, ponieważ każde z nas było zajęte jedzeniem. - Och, Bella! Pamiętaj, że w ten weekend jedziemy na zakupy. Nie ma żadnego _ale_! Mamy tak niewiele czasu! - Alice wykrzyknęła posyłając mi mówiące nie – ośmielisz – się - zrezygnować spojrzenie. Westchnęłam, ale skinęłam głową. Wiedziałam, że Atomówka musiała w tym tygodniu udać się na świąteczne zakupy, ponieważ zostało niewiele tygodni do świąt. Mimo, że byłam przerażona to wiedziałam, że miała rację - i to nie sprawiało, że mniej bolała myśl o zakupach.

Edward w zamieszaniu przechylił głowę. - Skoro jedziesz na zakupy w ten weekend to dlaczego masz mało czasu?

- Och, Edwardzie jesteś uroczy, gdy nie nadążasz - Alice gaworzyła, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać i parsknęłam, gdy on spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Alice tylko anielsko się uśmiechnęła, więc zdecydowałam, że zlituję się nad chłopakiem.

- Alice chce pojechać na zakupy, ponieważ do świąt zostało kilka tygodni. Z przykrością stwierdzam, że im dłużej będziemy zwlekać, tym większy tłok zastaniemy w sklepach - wzdrygnęłam się, myśląc o tłumach ludzi.

Edward z uznaniem uśmiechnął się do mnie, a potem żartobliwie skrzywił się do Alice. - Mało kto wie, jak odpowiadać na pytania nie rzucając mądralińskich komentarzy.

Przed psotnym uśmiechem w moim kierunku, Alice wzruszyła ramionami. - Dobrze, że jest Bella. Zastanawiam się, co sprawiło, że nagle zmieniła się. Hmmmm, zgaduję, że obcy ją uprowadzili. Klon robot był w ostatnim roku, więc to musi być coś bardziej nowego i podobnego - swoim spojrzeniem ostrzegłam ją, aby się zamknęła. Starałam się zachować neutralny ton głosu.

- Może dlatego, że jestem po prostu niesamowitą osobą - wtrąciłam, prowokująco unosząc podbródek. Jasper i Edward zachichotali. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich. Alice przewróciła oczami, ale zobaczyłam, jak drgają jej kąciki ust.

- Taka jesteś Bells - Jasper powiedział. Alice wyczekująco uniosła brwi, nim chłopak nachylił się i pocałował ją w skroń. - Tak jak ty, kochanie. Właściwie, wszystkie kobiety w moim życiu są bardzo piękne i niesamowite. Szczęściarz ze mnie - siedząca obok niego Alice natychmiast stopniała. Byłam wdzięczna, że ją rozkojarzył.

- Lizus - Edward wymamrotał pod nosem, mówiąc coś jeszcze o niepewnej przyszłości męskiego gatunku. Zachichotałam, a on posłał mi swój krzywy uśmiech i ugryzł swój kawałek pizzy. Jeszcze raz, we dwójkę rozmawialiśmy o prezentacji i reszcie naszych zajęć. Zostawiliśmy Alice i Jaspera w ich własnej, małej bańce.

Niedługo po tym lunch zakończył się. Razem z Edwardem poszłam na biologię. Kolejny pierwszy. Przez cały czas rozmawialiśmy. Zorientowałam się, że lubię Edwarda coraz bardziej i bardziej. Cullen zachowywał się jak facet, którego zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy, gdy był ze swoimi znajomymi. Zniknął gorzki, trudny i uparty Edward, którego pierwszego poznałam. Dobrze, nie zniknął, ale zmienił się. Pomimo muzycznego sprawdzianu, który musieliśmy znieść w klasie, wciąż byłam oszołomiona i ogólnie szczęśliwa. Nawet sala gimnastyczna nie mogła zepsuć mojego humoru.

Po zakończonym dniu w szkole, poza szatnią spotkałam się z Edwardem i razem skierowaliśmy do jego samochodu. Pomachałam do siedzącej na masce samochodu Jaspera, Alice, która patrzyła na nas z zaciekawieniem. Wiedziałam, że nie będę w stanie długo ignorować jej pytań. Miałam wrażenie, że w ten weekend, kiedy nie będę mogła uciec albo zamknąć się w pokoju, zamierza zadać pytania.

- Bella, Edward! - usłyszałam za sobą. Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam biegnącą Angelę. - Przyjedziecie do Clearwaterów?

- Tak, do zobaczenia za minutę - Edward odpowiedział. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i oddaliła się do swojego samochodu. Mike uśmiechnął się do nas i nasza dwójka opuściła parking. Dziękując, że było mniej rzeczy niż rano, zapakowaliśmy je na tylne siedzenia samochodu. Droga do kawiarni nie zajęła nam dużo czasu, więc wkrótce znajdowaliśmy się we wnętrzu lokalu. Usiadłam obok Angeli, zaś chłopacy zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko nas. Edward i Mike zdecydowali się na kawę, Angela zamówiła herbatę, a ja poprosiłam o zwykłą gorącą czekoladę.

Komfortowo, we czwórkę rozmawialiśmy przez około godzinę. Głównie przeżywaliśmy dzisiejszą prezentację. Szczerze, pewnie myślisz, że na naszym miejscu miałbyś już dość. Ale nie ja. Sądzę, że nie tylko my staraliśmy się, aby projekt wyszedł bezbłędnie. Byłam dumna z członków mojej grupy. W końcu przeszliśmy do innych tematów i przysięgam, że nie mogłam przestać się uśmiechać.

Nagle, podczas gdy Mike opowiadał żart, zadzwonił telefon Angeli. Dziewczyna odebrała komórkę i skończywszy rozmawiać, uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Przepraszam ludzie, ale moja mama potrzebuje mnie do opieki nad bliźniakami.

Mike spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął. - Właściwie również muszę się zbierać. Za około czterdzieści minut mam zmianę, a jeszcze muszę zatrzymać się w domu - powiedział. Oboje wstali i zanim nas opuścili, uśmiechnęli się.

- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy we dwoje. Chcesz zostać trochę dłużej? - Edward zapytał.

Cholera, tak! - Um, jasne - uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

Cullen zaczął opowiadać o swojej rodzinie - głównie o bracie. Po chwili, z każdą chwilą, pochylaliśmy się coraz bliżej i bliżej do siebie. Opowiedziałam mu o swojej rodzinie. Ponadto śmialiśmy się z głupich żartów.

Nagle, w mojej torbie zaczął dzwonić telefon. Skutecznie przerwał moją opowieść. Odnalazłam go i widząc na ekranie zdjęcie Alice, szybko otworzyłam klapkę. Nacisnęłam klawisz i trzymając komórkę przy uchu rozpoczęłam rozmowę. - Cześć Al... - przerwała mi od razu. Usłyszałam jej dźwięczny głos.

- Nie wypowiadaj mojego imienia - powiedziała szybko.

Przechyliłam głowę, a Edward uważnie mi się przyglądał. Wzruszyłam ramionami i skoncentrowałam swoją uwagę na rozmowie telefonicznej. - Umm, okej, ale dlaczego?

- Nie chcę, aby Edward wiedział, że ze mną rozmawiasz. Teraz słuchaj uważnie. Powiedz Edwardowi, że rozmawiasz z mamą i na chwilę musisz wyjść na zewnątrz. Dobrze? Zrób to teraz.

- Ale... - zaczęłam, ale kompletnie zapomniałam co zamierzałam powiedzieć, bo nie pozwoliła mi skończyć.

- Teraz Bello! - powiedziała surowo. Chyba usłyszałam czyjś szept w tle, ale nie byłam pewna.

- W porządku, daj mi sekundę - przykryłam ręką telefon i zwróciłam się do Edwarda. - Muszę wyjść na chwilę na zewnątrz. To moja mama. Mógłbyś poczekać minutę? - spytałam mając nadzieję, że przekonująco kłamałam. Przyznaję, że kłamiąc czułam się odrobinę źle. Jednak wolałam raczej zmierzyć się z gniewem Cullena, niż gniewem Alice. Dziewczyna potrafiła być przerażająca.

Edward uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. - Oczywiście, nie ma problemu. Miałem zamiar zamówić kawałek ciasta. Chcesz, żebym ci zamówił? - spytał i nie mogłam pohamować promiennego uśmiechu skierowanego specjalnie do niego. Bardzo lubiłam tego Edwarda.

- Byłoby wspaniale, dziękuję - wstałam. Z jakiegoś powodu, idąc w stronę wyjścia, piosenka z _Mission Impossible _pojawiła się w mojej głowie. Spodziewałam się, że mój telefon zakomunikuje mi, że "wiadomość ulegnie samozniszczeniu za dziesięć sekund". Otwierając drzwi spojrzałam za siebie i ujrzałam znacząco uśmiechającego się Edwarda, który obserwował każdy mój ruch. Widząc to, przed zamknięciem drzwi moje ciało zadrżało. - Okej Alice. O co chodzi i dlaczego Edward nie może o tym wiedzieć?

- Ponieważ ten chłopak będzie mógł zacząć panikować i wszystko schrzanić - westchnęła. - Czasami jest taki pogubiony - powiedziała tajemniczo.

- Huh? Alice, o czym ty mówisz! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu, prawda? - westchnęłam.

- To nie ważne. Ważne jest to, jak wasza dwójka swobodnie zachowuje się w kawiarni. A teraz ciasto - usłyszałam jej chichot. Miałam jakoś skomentować, kiedy dotarło do mnie, jak opisała nasz wygląd. Nie ma mowy! Szybko rozejrzałam się po parkingu. Nie mogło jej tutaj być, prawda? Nie musiałam długo czekać, aż głos w mojej głowie odpowiedział. _Tak, tak mogła_. Dlaczego? Trzy proste słowa. Bo to Alice.

- Alice, czy ty nas śledzisz lub coś podobnego? - spytałam podejrzliwie.

Usłyszałam, że obraziła się po drugiej stronie. - Stalking to zbyt mocne słowo, Bello. Wolę aktywną i czujną obserwację - jęknęłam. Oczywiście, Alice mogła powiedzieć coś takiego.

- Och, ponieważ to baaaaardzo różne - odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie. - Skąd wiesz gdzie jesteśmy i co robimy? - moje oczy rozglądały się w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki. Nigdzie jej w pobliżu nie dostrzegłam. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, abym mówiła jej, że mamy w planach wizytę w kawiarni. Edward również nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Sekundę później zdałam sobie sprawę, że od czasu lunchu nigdzie się nie rozłączaliśmy, że byliśmy we wszystkich klasach razem. To nie mógł być Cullen.

- Mam swoje sposoby, Bello, mam swoje sposoby - powiedziała cicho, jak jakiś wariat, który czyta ze szklanej kuli. Zdecydowanie gdzieś po drugiej stronie, usłyszałam niski chichot, który definitywnie nie należał do przyjaciółki.

- Alice, kto jest jeszcze z tobą?

- Oczywiście, Jasper. Dzisiaj był moją podwózką do szkoły. Jak inaczej bym się do niej dostała? Mówiłam ci, że nie ma mowy, abym wędrowała w moich nowych butach od Jimmy'ego Choo - powiedziała, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Dzięki tym informacjom, automatycznie oraz mając nadzieję dyskretnie, zaczęłam szukać czarnego mustanga należącego do Jaspera. Nagle, po drugiej stronie ulicy, dostrzegłam wcześniej wspomniane, zaparkowane przy poczcie auto. Alice siedziała z przodu. Patrzyła przez lornetkę i trzymała komórkę przy uchu. Przebiegła mała Atomówka!

Musiała zorientować się, że ją zauważyłam, ponieważ maniakalnie pomachała w moją stronę. Jęknęłam. Przysięgam, że gdybym tak bardzo jej nie kochała, to bym ją zabiła. Nie, tortury byłyby lepsze. Pocięłabym przy niej wszystkie jej karty kredytowe, a następnie zajęłabym się drogimi, jak wcześniej wspomniała, butami Jimmy'ego Choo. Tak, powolna i bolesna zemsta.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, Alice! Lornetka! Dlaczego nie zastosowałaś ubrania maskującego?

- Cicho, Bello. Lornetka była konieczna, aby coś zobaczyć, ponieważ zaparkowaliśmy daleko. Coś musi być z nią nie tak, ponieważ nie widziałam, żadnej realnej akcji – jej głos był gorzki. Z miejsca w którym stałam, mogłam dostrzec, że Jasper wolno potrząsa swoją głową.

- Akcja Alice, poważnie? Nic się nie stało i nic się nie stanie, więc obawiam się, że marnujesz swój czas – serio, gdybym nie wiedziała, jak szalona jest w stosunku do Jaspera, to przysięgam, że miałaby coś do Edwarda.

- Proszę, powiedz, że żartujesz Bello! - nie odpowiedziałam, tylko pokręciłam głową. Alice zaczęła jęczeć. - Ani odrobinę footsie1? - spytała z nadzieją, na co przewróciłam oczami. Przez moment zachęcała mnie, abym zrobiła jakiś krok w stronę Edwarda. Desperacko próbowała mnie przekonać, że _biedny chłopak jest absolutnie zauroczony _we mnie. To jej słowa, nie moje. Dziewczyna nawet posunęła się tak daleko, że wyciągnęła dwa segregatory - jeden z nich zawierał szczegółowe informacje o weselu jej i Jaspera - zdjęcia, rodzaje kolorów, obrusy, ozdoby na stołach, ciasta, a nawet sale jadalne, wszystko. Drugi segregator dotyczył mnie i Edwarda. Czasami brakowało mi słów.

- Obawiam się, że nie Ali - powiedziałam cierpliwie, chociaż muszę przyznać, że trochę chciałam, aby jej pragnienia stały się rzeczywistością. Hmmm, flirtowanie stopami pod stołem z Edwardem. Głos w głowie znowu rozbrzmiał. _Przyznaj się, że chcesz tego bardziej, niż jeść ciasto! _Zgodziłam się. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie mogłabym mieć obu rzeczy, ponieważ bądźmy szczerzy, ciasto mogło być kamienne. Zaśmiałam się wewnętrznie, próbując pozbyć się tego obrazu z mojego umysłu.

- Jak to możliwe Bello? Gdybym to była ja i Jasper, już dawno przekroczylibyśmy ten etap - powiedziała poważnie, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu. W tle usłyszałam komentarz Jaspera. - Jeśli? Alice, o ile dobrze pamiętam, w każdej części jesteś moja - chociaż jego głos był wyciszony, zdołałam usłyszeć w nim słabość i zdecydowanie pożądanie.

- Jasper, zamierzam udać, że tego nie słyszałam - jej głos był stanowczy. Mogłam usłyszeć w nim radość i zauważyłam, że nie zaprzeczyła jego stwierdzenia. - Teraz, Bello musimy się pospieszyć, bo Edward zacznie coś podejrzewać – pospieszyła.

- Pospieszyć się? Do czego, Alice? My tylko zjemy ciasto - westchnęłam. Ona będzie moją śmiercią.

- Dobrze, ale musimy to zmienić na coś więcej. Powinnaś się wstydzić, Bello. Niczego cię nie nauczyłam?

Wyciągnęłam cię stamtąd, więc możemy rozpocząć operację 'Edward - pragnę lizać mojego sąsiada i nie ważne, jak bardzo się tego wypieram - Cullena' - jej głos był spokojny i przekonujący. Usłyszałam jak w tle Jasper krzyczy 'o mój Boże'. Słysząc tytuł zarumieniłam się dziesięcioma odcieniami czerwieni.

Nie ważne, jak bardzo kusząco brzmiał tytuł, chciałam działać samodzielnie. Być może, jeśli w przyszłości nic się nie rozwinie, to dopiero wtedy będę chciała uzyskać jakąś poradę od Alice. Byłam przekonana, że jej pomysły były śmiałe i radykalne. Jeśli na początku nic się nie stanie, to musiałam się przygotować. - Do widzenia Alice - powiedziałam pospiesznie.

- Nie, czekaj. PLAN... - przerwałam jej. Z głośnym trzaskiem zamknęłam telefon. Poczułam, jak siedząc w samochodzie przeszywa mnie gniewnym spojrzeniem. Telefon ponownie zaczął dzwonić. Natychmiast odrzuciłam połączenie i widząc, że może mnie zobaczyć, pokręciłam przecząco głową. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam z powrotem do kawiarni. Ucieszyłam się widząc, że moja nieobecność trwała ze dwie, może trzy minuty. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczyłam czekające na mnie dwa talerze.

Kiedy usiadłam z powrotem, Edward wbił we mnie spojrzenie. - Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Wydawało mi się, że na chwilę go udobruchałam. - Tak, moja mama powiedziała, że musimy porozmawiać o czymś pilnym. Nie wiedziałam, że niezwłoczna sprawa to kupno chińskiej porcelany przez internet. Potrzebowała mojej opinii - przewróciłam oczami. Byłam w szoku, z jaką łatwością kłamstwo opuściło moje usta. Kłamałam przyzwoicie, ale nie za dobrze. Może moja podświadomość wiedziała, że w żadnym wypadku Edward nie może się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się na zewnątrz.

Sądząc po jego chichocie, wydawało się, że uwierzył. - Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi. Twoja mama każdego dnia wydaje się mieć w swoim ciele innego ducha, w imieniu którego przemawia.

- Na pewno.

Skosztowałam kawałek ciasta i zamruczałam z przyjemności pod nosem. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że wiśniowe jest moim ulubionym? - spytałam będąc ogólnie ciekawą.

- Nie wiedziałem, ale wyglądasz jakbyś była wiśniową dziewczyną - zaśmiał się nie oferując niczego innego.

- Daj spokój. Skąd naprawdę wiedziałeś?

Potrząsnął głową. - Poważnie Bello, to tylko przeczucie.

- Co za ciastowy zaklinacz – zażartowałam.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się. Przyznaję, że to było dobre miejsce. Kiedy Edward był szczęśliwy, było coś w nim obnażającego. Opanował się i zabrał głos. - Cholera, odkryłaś mój sekret.

Postanowiwszy odpuścić, pokręciłam głową. - Nie martw się, zabiorę twój sekret do grobu.

- Dzięki.

- Co masz?

- Jabłko i cynamon - uśmiechnął się, przed wzięciem kolejnego kawałka do ust. Z jakiegoś powodu, jego wybór mnie nie zaskoczył. Teraz wiedziałam o co mu chodziło, kiedy mówił o przeczuciu. Dziwne. Musiałam przestać zastanawiać się nad wyborem ciast.

Ledwo skończyliśmy jeść, a już podeszła do nas kelnerka i wręczyła Edwardowi rachunek. Odeszła i zrobiła to samo z innym klientem. Natychmiast sięgnęłam do mojej torby, ale głos mojego towarzysza mnie powstrzymał. - Zapłacę, Bello - był uprzejmy ale stanowczy.

Przewróciłam oczami. - Edwardzie, będę czuć się bardziej komfortowo, jeśli pozwolisz mi zapłacić, chociaż za moją część.

Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie, ja płacę. Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, następnym razem pozwolę ci zapłacić.

- Następnym razem? - spytałam ze zdziwieniem, a uśmiech przejął kontrolę nad moja twarzą.

Cullen tylko kiwnął głową. Na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmiech, który spowodował szybsze bicie mojego serca. - Następnym razem - przyrzekł. Jego oczy tliły się z emocji do mnie, powodując, że niemożliwym było odwrócenie się od niego. Czułam, że moje ciało instynktownie porusza się do przodu. Wiedziałam, że on zachowuje się w identyczny sposób. Byliśmy jak dwa magnesy przyciągające się. Zanim mogliśmy się do siebie dostać, wtrąciła się cholerna kelnerka.

- Mogę? - spytała, spoglądając na Edwarda z uznaniem. Nie była brzydka. Jej włosy wyglądały naturalnie, choć z całą pewnością jej koszulka była o rozmiar lub dwa za mała. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zwęziłam oczy. Szydziłam z niej w myślach. Głos w mojej głowie powrócił, trzymając w ręce kij bejsbolowy i uderzając nim o rękę, przemówił. _Ręce precz, Blondi! _Powinnam być zaniepokojona nagłą chęcią posiadania i wrogością, ale w tej chwili najmniej mnie to obchodziło.

Edward uprzejmie uśmiechnął się. - Tak, dziękuję - podał jej mały skórzany portfel z włożonymi wewnątrz pieniędzmi. Kelnerka odebrała go z zapałem i po chwili wróciła z resztą. Dostrzegłam, że dyskretnie wręcza Cullenowi kawałek papieru na którym najprawdopodobniej zapisała swój numer telefonu! Halo, czy jestem niewidzialna?! Poważnie, czy ona nie ma godności lub wstydu? Edward sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie zauważył notatki i szybko wstał. Podążyłam za nim. Odrobinę wściekła szłam z nim w stronę jego samochodu. Zauważyłam jak przez ułamek sekundy spojrzał na kartkę, po czym zwinął ją w kulkę i kładąc swoją rękę na _moich _plecach, wyrzucił ją do pobliskiego krzaka. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłam, aby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak się zachowywał, jednak nie zamierzałam narzekać.

Nie powstrzymałam się od szerokiego uśmiechu. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę Cullen, że zaśmiecasz środowisko? - dokuczyłam, chociaż w moim głosie słychać było zadowolenie. Edward nie chciał numeru kelnerki i eskortował mnie do samochodu, trzymając rękę na _moich _plecach.

Uśmiechnął się, ale wzruszył ramionami. - Na zamierzasz zostać szalonym ekologiem, panno Swan?

- Być może będę musiała zostać, ponieważ w tym tempie powstanie sterta odrzuconych kartek z numerami telefonów. Góra mnóstwa skąpo ubranych kobiet! - zażartowałam, ale nie mogłam ukryć nadziei w głosie. Chętnie pomogłabym zbudować górę, jeśli to miałoby oznaczać, że Edward nie przyjmie żadnej oferty od ani jednej kobiety.

Śmiejąc się, warknął i pokręcił głową. - Jesteś zabawna, wiesz o tym? - powiedział otwierając dla mnie drzwi. Jeśli nie znałabym go takiego słodkiego, czułabym się zirytowana. Edward jakoś pozbywał się niechcianych rzeczy.

- Tak, ale dlatego mnie uwielbiasz - powiedziałam w bardzo podobny sposób do Alice, który polegał na tym, że uśmiechałam się i praktycznie podskakiwałam w miejscu. Czułam się inaczej w jego pobliżu. Czasami wewnętrznie reagowałam przełączając się na tryb Alice. Edward patrzył na mnie intensywnie, nim łagodnie się uśmiechnął. Zamykając drzwi, myślę, że powiedział "tak jest". Nie byłam do końca pewna, więc wzruszyłam ramionami.

Cullen podszedł do strony kierowcy i przed uruchomieniem silnika, z gracją wszedł do środka. Gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy z parkingu, zauważyłam czarnego mustanga po drugiej stronie ulicy. Starałam się na niego nie patrzeć. Nie chciałam, aby Edward zwrócił uwagę na naszą małą przyjaciółkę, która siedziała z przodu auta. Gdy Alice była sporą drogę za nami, zajęłam się iPodem Edwarda – częściowo, ponieważ chciałam rozproszyć się podczas jazdy, oraz dlatego, że to go drażniło. Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam jak zaciska szczękę, jakby opierając się pokusie, aby zakazać mi przeglądania jego odtwarzacz. Zachichotałam. To było słodkie, ale sądzę, że gdybym powiedziała mu co o tym sądzę, zdenerwowałby się jeszcze bardziej.

W końcu wybrałam _Billie Jean _w wersji Davida Cooksa i odłożyłam odtwarzacz z powrotem do gniazda. Starałam się nie patrzeć przez okno. Szybciej niżbym tego chciała dotarliśmy do domu. Edward wrzucił jałowy bieg i jego samochód znalazł się na podjeździe. Przez moment zapanowała przenikliwa cisza. Nie mogąc jej znieść, odezwałam się.

- Więc, zobaczymy się jutro? - spytałam pogodnie. Nie chciałam wychodzić jeszcze z samochodu, ale nie miałam realnego powodu, dzięki któremu zostałabym dłużej.

- Tak, zobaczymy się w szkole – posłał mi uśmiech, ale wyglądał jakby był niechętny. Otworzyłam drzwi i spomiędzy nóg zabrałam swój plecak. Zawiesiłam go na ramieniu. Miałam zamykać drzwi, ale powstrzymałam się i wetknęłam głowę do środka.

- Edwardzie?

- Tak?

- Wybaczam ci i dziękuję za podwiezienie - szeroko się do niego uśmiechnęłam. Obiecałam EC, że oficjalnie poinformuję go o przebaczeniu. Ten moment wydawał mi się najbardziej odpowiedni. To było przypadkowe, ale sądząc po triumfie w jego oczach, nie obchodziło go jak to zrobiłam. Zbyt długo trzymałam swój żal. Dobrze się czułam wypowiadając te słowa.

Uśmiechnął się znacząco. - W każdej chwili - hmm, może po prostu przyjmę tę ofertę. Zamknęłam drzwi i ze śmiesznym uśmiechem na twarzy, pobiegłam do swojego domu.

EPOV

Po opuszczeniu przez Bellę samochodu, nie mogłem zmusić się, więc zamiast pójść do domu, obserwowałem, jak idzie do swojego domu. Zachichotałem odrobinę, gdy wchodząc po schodach, Bella nieznacznie straciła grunt pod nogami. Szybko jednak odzyskała równowagę. To była typowa Bella. Dotarłszy do drzwi, zatrzymała się i delikatnie rumieniąc się na policzkach, spojrzała na mnie. Mały uśmiech ozdobił jej usta, zanim pomachała w moją stronę. Nie mogłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy, gdy jej odmachiwałem.

Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, na chwilę zamknąłem oczy i odetchnąłem głęboko. Niemal natychmiast moje zmysły zostały zbombardowane przez zapach frezji i truskawek - zapach, który zawsze towarzyszył Belli. Nie mogłem stwierdzić, czy pachniał tak jej szampon, czy też żel do ciała. Może był to jej naturalny zapach. Nigdy nie przyznałem się nikomu, ale zawsze gdy byłem sam, pragnąłem wciąż wdychać jej zapach. Nawet jeśli się kłócimy, zawsze znajdę moment, aby napoić się jej zapachem. Gdybym mógł, zamknąłbym w butelce zapach frezji oraz truskawek i nosiłbym go przy sobie, a następnie z niego korzystał, gdybym czuł potrzebę powąchania jej zapachu. Boże, brzmiałem jak chory świr, który ma fetysz na pewien zapach, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić. Bella robiła ze mną rzeczy, których nie rozumiałem i czasami byłem zagubiony, bo nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć. Niekiedy szedłem z prądem.

Westchnąłem, przed otwarciem oczu. Musiałem przyznać, że myliłem się co do Bellil. Nie była zadzierającą nosa bogatą dziewczyną, która zachowywała się, jakby wszystko dookoła należało do niej, ani jakby jej rodzice mieli spisek, który polegałby na przejęciu naszego miasteczka. Czułem się winny, jak kompletny dupek, że myślałem o niej w ten sposób, zanim ją poznałem. Kiedy myślę o tym, wydaje mi się to absurdalne. Nawet Mike, którego rodzina straciła biznes, nie żywił do dziewczyny negatywnych uczuć. B, miała rację - Bella była nową dziewczyną, która starała się zaaklimatyzować w czym jej nie pomogłem. Swan była inteligentna, miła, silna, przebojowa i piękna. Nawet, gdy miałem ochotę ją udusić bo była najbardziej irytującą osobą na planecie, zawsze była piękna. Od chwili, gdy spotkaliśmy się i jej ręka dotknęła mojej, nie mogłem pozbyć się jej ze swoich myśli. To prawie doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Miałem szczęście, że mi wybaczyła.

Wyrwałem się z zadumy, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nie planowałem spać w samochodzie prawdopodobnie powinienem pójść do domu. Robiło się ciemno, a deszcz powoli zmieniał się w opady śniegu, który po spadnięciu stawał się breją. Nie marnując więcej paliwa wyłączyłem silnik i sięgnąłem po plecak. Miałem wychodzić z samochodu, gdy coś częściowo ukryte pod fotelem pasażera, przykuło moją uwagę. Pochyliłem się i podniosłem notes z czarno - białym kwiatowym motywem na okładce.

Ułamek sekundy zajęło mi skojarzenie, że zeszyt należy do Belli. Wiele razy widziałem ją, jak myśląc, że nikt nie patrzył, pisała w notesie. To była jej dodatkowa kończyna. Kiedy go miała, często wyglądała, jakby była we własnym świecie, a innym razem wyglądała na całkowicie narażoną na niebezpieczeństwo - jak wtedy na łące. Dwa razy próbowałem dowiedzieć się, jakie sekrety skrywa zeszyt, ale za każdym razem spotykałem się z odmową. Wiedziałem, że Bella nigdy celowo by go nie zostawiła, więc musiał jej wypaść z plecaka, kiedy wychodziła z samochodu.

Kłócąc się sam ze sobą, parę razy przewróciłem go w rękach. Prawidłowo powinienem pójść do jej domu, zadzwonić dzwonkiem i go oddać. Wiedziałem, że chroniła tę książkę i wątpiłem, aby ktokolwiek inny oprócz niej wiedział co znajduje się w środku. Prawdopodobnie zyskałbym trochę punktów, gdybym od razu oddał notes.

Mimo, że wiedziałem co prawidłowo powinienem zrobić, moja ciekawość rosła z każdą sekundą. Bella Swan była dla mnie zagadką. Straciłem rachubę ile razy patrzyłem na nią i zastanawiałem się nad tym, co dzieje się w jej umyśle. Modliłem się o najmniejszy przebłysk jej myśli. Byłem przekonany, że zeszyt umożliwiłby mi dostęp do jej umysłu i dałby odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które miałem.

Z każdym krokiem, nabierałem większego obrzydzenia do samego siebie. Ze schowanym bezpiecznie pod pachą zeszytem, wbiegłem po schodach. Zanim odciąłem dostęp do zimnego powietrza, zachłysnąłem się ciepłym, domowym powietrzem i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Ściągnąłem buty i prawie byłem przy schodach, kiedy usłyszałem głos mojej mamy.

- Edwardzie, czy to ty? - jej kroki zbliżały się, więc rękę, w której trzymałem zeszyt schowałem za plecami.

Miałem nadzieję, że uniknę jakichkolwiek pytań. Mama bez wątpienia zapytałaby mnie o trzymany w rękach zeszyt, który oceniając po kwiatowym wzorze, definitywnie nie należał do mnie. Pojawiła się trzymając w rękach najnowszy romans, oraz z okularami do czytania osadzonymi na czubku nosa.

- Tak, właśnie wróciłem do domu - odpowiedziałem, stawiając nogę na pierwszym stopniu schodów. Mój umysł starał się powstrzymać nogi przed dalszą ucieczką.

- Jak poszedł projekt?

- Było świetnie, myślę że mamy duże szanse na wygraną. Jestem pewien, że to zasługa ciasteczek - zażartowałem.

Zachichotała. - Dobrze, cieszę się. Chcesz coś przekąsić? Mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić - powiedziała ciepło. Normalnie przyjąłbym jej propozycję, bo moja mama była niesamowitą kucharką, ale w danej chwili nie miałem nic wspólnego z apetytem. W sumie byłem dość głodny, ale moja potrzeba pobycia w samotności była zdecydowanie większa.

- Nie, dziękuję. Mam dużo zadane, więc pójdę do swojego pokoju - powiedziałem szybko. Przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną, bo nigdy nie odrzuciłem jej propozycji, ale w końcu się uśmiechnęła.

- W porządku, zawołam cię na obiad.

- Dzięki mamo - powiedziałem szczerze i wiedząc, że oczekiwała pocałunku w policzek, zanim zniknąłbym na schodach. Tak, byłem maminsynkiem i Emmett również był, więc ludzie muszą się z tym jakoś pogodzić.

Wszedłem do pokoju i przed zamknięciem drzwi, rzuciłem torbę w kąt. Chcąc rzucić okiem na Bellę, spojrzałem przez okno, ale jeśli była w swoim pokoju to zasunęła zasłony. Miałem wrażenie, że często ma zasłonięte okna i raczej wiedziałem dlaczego. Uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie, gdy przypomniałem sobie noc, jak spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.

RETROSPEKCJA

_- Jestem w domu – krzyknąłem, przechodząc przez drzwi i ciskając buty w kąt. Poszedłem do salonu, gdzie zastałem mojego tatę oglądającego mecz bejsbolu i mamę robiącą notatki, podczas przeglądania magazynów dotyczących projektowania wnętrz._

_- Jak było u Jaspera? - zapytał tato patrząc w telewizor i wyciszając całkowicie dźwięk._

_- W porządku, jestem gotowy do pójścia do łóżka - moje ciało wybrało doskonały moment na ziewnięcie. Moi rodzice zachichotali._

_- Tak. Myślę, że też pójdę spać, bo mam jutro poranną zmianę - ojciec powiedział i spojrzał na mamę. - Kochanie, idziesz? - nigdy nie przestało mnie zadziwiać, jak bardzo tato kochał mamę. Możecie nazwać mnie sentymentalnym lub romantycznym, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, chciałem w przyszłości znaleźć tego rodzaju miłość i uwielbienie. Boże, zamieniałem się w kobietę._

_- Za minutę Carlisle. Przed wybraniem się z Renee na jutrzejsze zakupy, chcę jeszcze zanotować kilka pomysłów na dom Swanów! - jej głos wzrósł o oktawę i był przesycony podekscytowaniem. Mój ojciec cicho zaśmiał się. Wiedziałem, że zostanie z mamą do momentu, kiedy nie będzie gotowa do pójścia spać. Słysząc o jej nowej, najlepszej przyjaciółce, przewróciłem oczami i wszedłem po schodach._

_- Cóż, dobranoc - zawołałem i parę sekund później usłyszałem przyciszoną odpowiedź. Wchodząc do swojego pokoju, zapaliłem światło. Pocierając podbródek z kilkudniowym zarostem, podszedłem do komody. Zdjąłem koszulkę oraz dżinsy i zastąpiłem je flanelowymi spodniami od piżamy. Zrezygnowałem z założenia koszulki, ponieważ w pokoju było trochę za gorąco._

_Podszedłem do biurka i szybko siadając na krześle, chwyciłem swojego laptopa. Najpierw sprawdziłem swoje konto e-mail, a następnie przeszedłem do konta na Facebooku do którego założenia zmusiła mnie Alice. Nie umieściłem tam jeszcze swoich osobistych danych. Przeglądałem tylko informacje dotyczące zmian statusów innych użytkowników. "Lauren właśnie maluje paznokcie" albo "Taylor ogląda maraton Jackie'go Chan'a" - przeczytałem. Parsknąłem na śmieszność tych opisów. Na szczęście, szybko skończyłem przeglądać konto na portalu społecznościowym i nareszcie przeszedłem do mojego MSN. Kiedy program uruchomił się, szybko przeglądnąłem listę dostępnych znajomych. Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy ponowie nie ujrzałem dostępnej B. Byłem do niej bardzo przyzwyczajony. Dziwnym było widzieć jej status informujący, że jest offline. Nie było jej przez tydzień i musiałem przyznać, że brakowało mi rozmów z nią. Wiedziałem, że jest w trakcie przeprowadzki i może minąć trochę czasu, zanim uzyska dostęp do internetu. Mimo to, nie mogłem pozbyć się uczucia pustki w klatce piersiowej. Czasami przeszkadzało mi to, jak bardzo byłem uzależniony od jej towarzystwa. Nawet jeśli formalnie się nie spotkaliśmy, to potrzebowałem jej i opiekowałem się nią. Starając się o tym nie myśleć, zmarszczyłem brwi._

_Wstałem z krzesła i zacząłem rozciągać mięśnie. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak były sztywne. Jęknąłem z zadowolenia. Przez cały czas miałem wrażenie, że jestem obserwowany. Odruchowo spojrzałem w stronę okna i ujrzałem odbijające się światło latarni, w parze intensywnie się we mnie wpatrujących oczu. Nawet w ciemności mogłem stwierdzić, że czekoladowe oczy należały do panny Isabelli Swan. Złapawszy z nią kontakt wzrokowy, dziewczyna zniknęła pod parapetem. Stało się to tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłem mrugnąć. Czekałem kilka sekund, ale nie widziałem, aby pojawiła się ponownie._

_Zanim zasłoniłem okna, za którymi się schowałem, ciekawy podbiegłem i wyłączyłem światło. Zostawiłem wystarczającą przerwę w zasłonie, dzięki której niezauważony mogłem obserwować. Po chwili zobaczyłem pojawiającą się głowę, ostrożnie obserwującą mój pokój. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, ponownie równie szybko zniknęła. Zauważyłem na jej twarzy ulgę i zakłopotanie. Z jakiejś przyczyny, nie mogłem powstrzymać cichego rozbawionego chichotu, który opuścił moje usta. Poddałem się, gdy nie pojawiła się ponownie i udałem się do ciepłego oraz wygodnego łóżka._

_Kiedy moja głowa wylądowała na poduszce, nie mogłem wyrzucić Isabelli ze swoich myśli. Gdybym miał zgadywać, prawdopodobnie wygrałbym, twierdząc, że mnie obserwowała. Nie byłem pewien, jak długo to trwało, jednak sądząc po zawstydzeniu na jej twarzy, musiało trwać to dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy myślałem o obserwującej mnie Isabelli, w moim brzuchu pojawiły się motyle - nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Powinienem być oburzony, że obserwowała mnie, jak na jakiejś wystawie. Powinienem czuć się skrzywdzony!_

_Parsknąłem, gdy o tym myślałem, ponieważ czułem się wręcz przeciwnie. Poważnie, coś musi być ze mną nie tak. Tym razem, z powodu własnej głupoty zacząłem chichotać. Jaki facet nie chciałby być obserwowany przez piękną, młodą kobietę? Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Czy ja właśnie stwierdziłem, że jest piękna?_

_Nawet jeśli nie lubiłem jej lub jej rodziny, musiałem przyznać, że była piękna. Nie była modelową pięknością, jak dziewczyna Emmetta, Rosalie albo jak porcelanowa lalka niczym Alice. Miała bardziej klasyczną urodę, niczym ze starych i minionych lat. Należała do urodziwych kobiet z czarno - białego kina..._

_GAH! Analizowałem i porównywałem jej piękno. Poważnie, klasyczna piękność ze starego kina? Jeśli Emmett usłyszałby moje myśli, z pewnością kopnąłby mnie w tyłek. Cullen, zapomnij o niej i weź się w garść, a nic się nic się nie stanie. Nie lubisz jej. Ona jest zupełnie nie w twoim typie i po dzisiejszym zdarzeniu, jestem pewny, że również nie ma do ciebie słabości._

_Parę razy przewróciłem oczami, zanim zamknąłem oczy. Niespokojnie myślałem o jutrzejszym powrocie do szkoły i nowej widowni. Ostatecznie mój umysł zdołał zasnąć, ale wbrew mojej woli i rozsądkowi, tej nocy, w moich snach pojawiały się czekoladowe włosy i kasztanowe włosy._

_Zapowiadało się skomplikowanie..._

KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI

Opadłem na łóżko i położyłem zeszyt na kolanach. Wpatrywałem się w niego, jakby mógł werbalnie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie moje pytania, bez konieczności jego otwierania. _Nie jest za późno aby zrobić prawidłową rzecz, Edwardzie _- odezwał się cichy głos w mojej głowie. Wiedziałem, że to było złe. Bella wyraźnie chciała zachować zawartość zeszytu jako prywatną, ale czułem, że muszę go przeczytać. Zazwyczaj, bez problemu mogłem rozszyfrowywać ludzi, ale w przypadku Belli wciąż spotykałem na drodze przeszkody. Czasami, kiedy miała zeszyt w swoich rękach, miałem przebłyski tego, jaka jest.

Obiecałem sobie, że tylko zerknę okiem i nie będę czytać, jeśli okaże się to zbyt osobiste. Z obrzydzeniem pokręciłem głową na moje racjonalne przeprosiny i obronę mojego zachowania. Byłem okropną osobą, ale nawet ta myśl nie powstrzymała mnie przed przeczytaniem.

Powoli otworzyłem zeszyt, jakby był najdelikatniejszą rzeczą na świecie, jakby mógł się rozpaść w moich dłoniach, gdybym złapał za mocno. Kiedy dotarłem do pierwszej strony, zostałem przywitany przez cytat. _Wiersze są wytworem aktywnej wyobraźni, które zwalczają nieprzyjaciół i nieustannie zmieniają rzeczywistość - _Garry Geddes. Próbując zrozumieć znaczenie słów, przebiegłem palcami po wgłębieniach dokonanych przez długopis. To był osobisty cytat, który zaczynał zeszyt i zacząłem zastanawiać się, dlaczego wybrała właśnie ten. Po raz kolejny, spotkałem się z większą ilością pytań.

Wzdychając, spojrzałem na następną stronę i zacząłem czytać. Potem następna strona... Kolejna... I jeszcze jedna. Nie mogłem powstrzymać rąk przed przerzucaniem kartek. Z każdym czytanym słowem, moje oczy rozszerzały się, a serce biło nierównym rytmem.

Do późnej nocy nie przestawałem czytać, a gdy to nastąpiło, tylko jedno słowo opuściło moje usta.

- Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. **footsie **– flirtowanie stopami pod stołem


	11. Zderzenie światów

****TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****.****

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Oryginał:** fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Profil autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 11<strong>

**ZDERZENIE ŚWIATÓW**

- Gdzie to jest? Gdzie to jest? Gdzie to do cholery jest? - powtarzałam głośno, gdy po raz piąty przeszukiwałam swoją pościel. Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nic przede mną nie ukrywa, podbiegłam do mojego plecaka i zaczęłam wysypywać całą jego zawartość, aby chwilę później przeglądnąć z osobna każdą książkę. Nic! Zerwałam się na równe nogi i zaczęłam całkowicie przeszukiwać rzeczy na biurku oraz w szufladach. Podczas kolejnej rundy poszukiwań nic nie znalazłam, zaś z moich ust wypłynęła kolejna wiązanka przekleństw. Jestem pewna, wymamrotałam, że coś podobnego do diabła tasmańskiego przebiegło przez mój pokój i zazwyczaj schludnie ułożone rzeczy wszędzie porozrzucało.

Gdy dziś rano obudziłam się, poczułam znajome pragnienie, aby popisać w dzienniku. Kiedy wstałam, aby wziąć pamiętnik z mojego plecaka, zniknął. Na początku starałam się nie panikować. Myślałam, że może odłożyłam notes w inne miejsce i o tym zapomniałam. Przeszukiwałam cały pokój od góry do dołu, do momentu, jak stało się jasne, że nie ma dziennika w mojej sypialni. Już wtedy byłam bardzo zaniepokojona. Ta książka była dla mnie praktycznie pamiętnikiem, albo jeszcze lepiej, najlepszym przyjacielem i myśl, że każdy miałby do niego dostęp bez mojej zgody była przerażająca.

Ponownie spakowałam plecak i szybko opuszczając mój pokój, udałam się do salonu. Podchodząc do kominka, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie był używany przez co najmniej dwadzieścia cztery godziny, co zaprzeczało podejrzeniu, że został wrzucony i spalony. Kolejny przerażający pomysł. Wątpiłam, aby moi rodzice byli na tyle okrutni, ale po prostu musiałam upewnić się, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Myśląc w ten sposób czułam się winna, ale muszę przyznać, że nie w tej chwili nie myślałam jasno.

Przeszukałam każdy pokój, sprawdziłam pod kanapami, otworzyłam wszystkie komody, byłam w łazienkach, a nawet posunęłam się do tego, że zbadałam otwory wentylacyjne. Wszystkie czynności spowodowały rumieńce na mojej twarzy. Tak jak mówiłam, w tej chwili nie myślałam logicznie.

Kiedy wróciłam do swojego pokoju, po raz kolejny przeklęłam, ponieważ musiałam już wychodzić, jeśli nie chciałam spóźnić się do szkoły. Przeciągałam wyjście jak najbardziej możliwie. Chwyciłam z podłogi moją torbę i szybko wyszłam na zewnątrz do mojego samochodu. Zauważyłam, że Edwarda już nie było. Trochę wzdychając, powróciłam do problemu mojego zeszytu.

Dwa razy sprawdziłam zarówno przednie oraz tylne siedzenia samochodu, chcąc zobaczyć czy dziennik nie leży pod nimi. Najwyraźniej dzisiejszego dnia szczęście mnie opuściło. Dąsałam się przez całą drogę. Szybko dojechałam na miejsce i zaparkowałam. Byłam później niż zazwyczaj, więc szybko skierowałam się w stronę głównych drzwi budynku. Ten dzień zaczynał się dla mnie baardzo dobrze.

Gdy weszłam do budynku, usłyszałam irytującą melodię, która informowała nas, że mieliśmy około trzech minut na dostanie się do klas. To było ostatnie trzydzieści sekund piosenki, więc pobiegłam do swojej szafki, oczywiście po drodze przewracając się najprawdopodobniej o własne nogi. Moje kolana uderzyły o chłodną podłogę. Jęknęłam z bólu, gdy kilka obijających się uczniów, zatrzymało się i zaczęło się gapić.

- Och nie, nic mi nie jest. Nie musicie mi pomagać - mruknęłam pod nosem, podnosząc się z podłogi. Idąc dalej korytarzem starałam się zignorować pulsowanie w nogach. To był zdecydowanie jeden z tych dni, w których po prostu chciałam zatopić się we własnym łóżku i zniknąć ze świata. Domyśliłam się, że musiałam odłożyć te plany na później. W końcu dotarłam do mojej szafki i wiedząc, że nie mam za dużo czasu, szybko ją otworzyłam. Zgarniając książki i przystępując z nogi na nogę, postanowiłam, że rozejrzę się dookoła w poszukiwaniu zeszytu. Mogłam stwierdzić, że nie było go w środku. Melodia skończyła się, więc do zatrzaśnięcia szafki użyłam nieco więcej siły niż było to konieczne i w pośpiechu poszłam do klasy.

Ciężko dysząc z powodu mojego tempa, weszłam przez drzwi do klasy od biznesu. - Miło, że dołączyłaś do nas panno Swan - powiedział nauczyciel, a ja oparłam się pokusie, aby przewrócić oczami. Spóźniłam się maksymalnie trzydzieści sekund. Chwilę później zaczął chwalić naszą wczorajszą prezentację. Świetnie! Idąc w kierunku mojego miejsca, spojrzałam na Edwarda i lekko uśmiechnęłam się, ale zatrzymałam się, jak zobaczyłam wyraz jego twarzy. Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie bardzo intensywnie, jakbym była jakimś puzzlem, który starał się dopasować. W jego oczach dostrzegłam zakłopotanie, ciekawość, uznanie oraz... być może nadzieję. Spotkanie się naszych oczu wydawało się zwiększyć intensywność emocji, co było przytłaczające. Nie było w tym żadnego sensu, więc odwróciłam wzrok i dołączyłam do Angeli, równocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego Cullen w ten sposób na mnie patrzył.

Chociaż starałam skupić się na przedstawianych prezentacjach, przez cały czas trwania lekcji, czułam na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. Bardzo mnie to rozpraszało. Część mnie, której nienawidziłam, sprawdzała czy przestał się we mnie wpatrywać. Stwierdzenie, że byłam sfrustrowana było niedopowiedzeniem. Wiedząc, że patrzy się na mnie, czułam dreszcze na swoim ciele. Coś było nie tak z Edwardem, podobnie jak z obecnym dniem. Chciałam wiedzieć o co chodzi. Jeszcze wczoraj uśmiechał się, śmiał się oraz żartował i jestem przekonana, że trochę ze mną flirtował. Dzisiaj wydawał się być zrezygnowany, niepewny i rozmyślający. Co się stało, że tak szybko zmieniło się jego zachowanie?

Jak zawsze klasa była znudzona, więc słysząc rozbrzmiewający dzwonek, westchnęłam z ulgą. Szybko spakowałam się, myśląc o mojej następnej lekcji z Alice. Widziałam jak Edward i Mike opuszczają klasę. Byłam odrobinę rozczarowana tym, że nie będę z nim dzisiaj chodzić, w przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego dnia, nawet jeśli miałaby być to chwila. Zanim całkowicie zniknęli, Edward szybko odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. Kiedy spostrzegł, że go przyłapałam, posłał w moją stronę mały uśmiech. Wróciła moja nadzieja na to, że tchórz zniknął. Chciałam z powrotem tego Edwarda, którego widziałam wczoraj.

Idąc na rachunkowość straciłam kilka minut. Nie byłam zaskoczona widokiem siedzącej Alice w klasie. Natychmiast zajęłam swoje miejsce obok niej. Spróbowałam uśmiechnąć się, ale byłam zbyt zdenerwowana swoim zeszytem oraz zdezorientowana zachowaniem Edwarda, które przysporzyło mi więcej zmartwień. Alice jak to Alice, natychmiast wyczuła mój nastrój. Do dzwonka pozostało kilka minut, więc przyjaciółka odwróciła się do mnie i przemówiła. - Bello, nie wyglądasz dobrze. Nic ci nie jest? - jej głos wyróżniał się spośród szumu.

Westchnęłam. - Czy mogę to wyjaśnić podczas lunchu? - spytałam, a moje oczy poprosiły. Nie wiedziałam co mam jej powiedzieć, a ponadto nauczyciel wyglądał na gotowego rozpocząć lekcję. Skinęła głową i przed skoncentrowaniem uwagi na nauczycielu oraz robieniu notatek, obdarzyła mnie szybkim pół - przytuleniem. Starałam się od niej przepisać notatki, ponieważ do mojego umysłu nie docierała połowa informacji dotycząca tego, co mówił nauczyciel.

Chwilę przed dzwonkiem skończyłam przepisywanie. Byłam obojętna na otoczenie. Czując trącenie łokciem, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Alice wpychającą swoje notatki do mojego segregatora. Spojrzałam na nią zaciekawiona.

Posłała mi promienny uśmiech. - Możesz je pożyczyć i później skopiować.

- Dziękuję, Alice - starałam się jak najlepiej zawrzeć w moich słowach wdzięczność. W takich momentach jak ten, zastanawiałam się dlaczego Alice nie ma miliona przyjaciół w szkole. Raz ją nawet o to spytałam. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i wymamrotała, że nie każdy jest w stanie poradzić sobie z nią i jej dziwacznymi zachowaniami. Wtedy zbyt się z nią nie zgadzałam. Teraz nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić swojego życia bez niej, ale to pomińmy.

Idąc szybko do stołówki, mój żołądek zaczął burczeć na tyle głośno, że kilka osób zerknęło na mnie kątem oka. Zakłopotana wściekle się zarumieniłam.

- Hej Bella, zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś małą pumą, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że masz niewielką replikę, która żyje w twoim brzuchu - Alice dokuczyła, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Masz mnie. Rano zapomniałam zjeść śniadania. Zgaduję, ma mnie zamiar teraz skrzywdzić - powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Rano byłam tak bardzo spanikowana, że jedzenie było ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej myślałam. Cóż, mój żołądek był pusty i nie mogłam go ignorować pomimo rosnącego niepokoju. Prędko udałyśmy się do kolejki po jedzenie. Zdecydowałam się na kawałek pizzy, colę i jabłko - z nadzieją, że dostarczę coś zdrowego mojemu organizmowi, zanim zajmę miejsce przy naszym stoliku.

Edward i Jasper przybyli niedługo później po tym, jak usiadłam na swoim krześle, a Alice odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Co jest, Bells? Powinnaś być w siódmym niebie po licznych wczorajszych sukcesach, o których dokładnie opowiesz mi dzisiaj wieczorem, a wyglądasz jakby ktoś skrzywdził twojego szczeniaka.

Wahałam się co do tego, jak mam jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Byłam wdzięczna Alice, że była bardziej cierpliwa niż zwykle oraz, że siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy. - Zgubiłam coś dla mnie ważnego i martwię się.

Alice wyglądała na trochę zszokowaną powodem mojej troski. Szybko jednak zmieniła emocje na zmartwienie się. - Co to było?

- Ummm, to był mój zeszyt - odpowiedziałam cicho i ujrzałam błysk uznania w jej oczach.

- Czekaj, czy to ten czarno - biały zeszyt, który nosisz ze sobą? - Alice wyjaśniła, a ja skinęłam głową. Gdy mówiła widziałam w jej oczach ciekawość. - Zawsze zastanawiałam się co w nim pisałaś, ale nie chciałam się wtrącać, ponieważ wyglądało to - urwała i zdawało się, że szuka odpowiednich słów - ... jakby było prywatne.

Westchnęłam. - Tak jest. Myślę, że mogę go nazwać pamiętnikiem. Zazwyczaj pisałam w nim o moich pomysłach i wiersze, które wymyśliłam - powiedziałam szczerze wyjawiając jej sporo prawdy. Wydaje mi się, że chciała zadać więcej pytań, ale wycofała się i klasnęła w dłonie.

- Okej, teraz czas na burzę mózgów. Co zamierzasz zrobić, aby go odnaleźć? - spytała radośnie.

- Co znaleźć? - usłyszałam za sobą głos Jaspera, który zajął miejsce obok Alice, gdy dziwnie milczący Edward usiadł obok mnie.

- Bella nie może znaleźć swojego zeszytu, więc zastanawiamy się, gdzie mogła go zostawić. Teraz Bello, pamiętasz, kiedy po raz ostatni go używałaś? - jej głos był niski i poważny, jakby mnie przesłuchiwała, niczym w jednym z odcinków _Prawa i porządku_ lub czymś podobnym. Zobaczyłam, jak obok mnie Edward sztywnieje, choć nie byłam tego do końca pewna. Był bardziej spięty niż zwykle, ale zignorowałam go i ponownie zwróciłam uwagę na Alice. - W niedzielę wieczorem szybko w nim pisałam i jak zwykle schowałam go do plecaka, ale go tam nie ma. Kilka razy szukałam w pokoju. Zastanawiałam się, czy może zabrałam go stamtąd, czy też może tam go zostawiłam - wzięłam kęs mojej pizzy i szybko przeżułam przed wzięciem łyku napoju. - Tak się nigdy wcześniej nie działo - przyznałam.

- Jesteś pewna, że wszędzie szukałaś?

- Myślę, że tak. Nie wiem jeszcze gdzie mogłabym szukać, w szczególności, że praktycznie nigdzie nie ruszałam się bez niego i nie wynosiłam go z mojego pokoju w niczym innym jak w plecaku. Nie rozumiem co się stało - mruknęłam. Ponownie chwyciłam jabłko i podrzucałam nim w dłoni.

- Co w tej książce jest takiego ważnego? - Jasper zapytał zaciekawiony.

- To tylko dziewczyńska sprawa, Jazz - Alice po prostu powiedziała, a ja posłałam jej wdzięczny uśmiech. Byłam podekscytowana wiedząc, że oni nie są świadomi tego, co znajdowało się w środku, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, wolącej zachować prawdę dla siebie. Jasper ponownie wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował jedzenie. - Możemy rozwiesić plakaty w całym mieście, żeby go znaleźć - Alice powiedziała do siebie. Nie powstrzymałam śmiechu.

- Nie sądzę, aby to miało znaczenie. Jeśli ktoś go znajdzie, to bez problemu się zorientuje do kogo zguba należy, bo zeszyt jest podpisany - powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Na myśl, że ktoś może nie zatrzymać się na pierwszej stronie i czytać dalej, miałam uczucie mdłości w brzuchu.

- Plakaty uświadomią ludziom, że istnieje taki zeszyt i zmobilizuje ich do poszukiwań. Poza tym, co będzie, gdy ludzie nie będą wiedzieć kim jesteś? Jak się z tobą skontaktują?

Podniosłam jedną brew. - Alice, w tym mieście żyje ponad trzy tysiące ludzi. Każdy zna każdego, nawet niedawno przybyłą rodzinę.

Pokręciła rozczarowana głową. - Tego nie wiesz, Bello. Przestań być taką pesymistką.

- Przepraszam, Alice. Jestem zdenerwowana i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Jeśli uważasz, że plakaty pomogą, możemy je rozwiesić - na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, choć trochę wymuszony.

- Dobrze, spotkamy się po szkole, porobimy plakaty i oglądniemy film. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Skinęłam głową. - Jasne, brzmi dobrze - starałam się brzmieć przekonująco, ale jedno spojrzenie na Alice oznajmiło, że nie udało się.

Alice pozostała nieprzejęta i wzruszyła ramionami. - Nigdy nie wiesz, ale widzę, że Jessica może nam pomóc - zażartowała, a cichy śmiech opuścił moje usta i zerknęłam okiem przez całe pomieszczenie na Jessicę Stanley. Nie miałam nic przeciwko niej i starałam się nie mówić o ludziach za ich plecami, ale ta dziewczyna miała kilka kredek świecowych w wypakowanym po brzegi kartonie. Aktualnie pytała naszego nauczyciela, który spędził rok w Australii, czy nauczy ją mówić po australijsku. Poważnie?

Pokręciłam głową i kontynuowałam jedzenie pizzy, która nie była już tak ciepła jak wcześniej. Właśnie kończyłam jeść, kiedy spojrzałam w bok i zobaczyłam, że Edward wpatruje się we mnie. Alice i Jasper byli już w swoim małym świecie, więc wątpię, aby dostrzegli dziwne zachowanie Cullena.

- Czy mam coś na twarzy? - spytałam, chwytając chusteczkę i odruchowo wycierając nią całą twarz. Pokręcił przecząco głową i wciąż się na mnie gapił. - Umm, okej. Wydajesz się odrobinę nieobecny - powiedziałam cicho.

Uśmiechnął się swoim krzywym uśmiechem, a jego twarz wydawała się powrócić do normalnego wyrazu, chociaż jego oczy wciąż były dociekliwe. - Jest dobrze, mam tylko natłok myśli.

Przysunęłam się bliżej niego i utrzymywałam cichy ton głosu. Zmęczona, starałam się dyskretnie wdychać jego zapach. - Cokolwiek o czym chcesz porozmawiać? - tak, pachniał przepysznie.

Pokręcił głową. - Nie o tym w tej chwili, ale czy możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Byłam szczęśliwa, że w ogóle się do mnie odzywa. Rany, jestem żałosna. - Jasne, co masz na myśli?

Nagle, przed tym jak się uśmiechnął, determinacja pojawiła się w jego spojrzeniu. - Cóż, niewiele o tobie wiem i zastanawiałem się, czy chciałabyś kontynuować grę w dwadzieścia pytań?

Prawie zapomniałam, że zaczęliśmy w to grać w niedzielę, gdy odnalazł mnie na polanie. Nie minęło sporo czasu, gdy zapytałam się go, dlaczego z początku mnie nienawidził. Sądziłam, że nie będziemy jej kontynuować. Cóż, myślę że dość szybko pozbyłam się żartobliwego nastroju. Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, nim kiwnęłam głową. - W porządku, ale podobnie jak ostatnim razem, pytania zadajemy na przemian. Czy zaczynamy od momentu, gdzie skończyliśmy, czy gramy od początku?

- Cóż, pozostało kilka minut do dzwonka, więc kontynuujmy - zgodziłam się, a on uśmiechnął się. - W porządku, ja pierwszy. Jaki jest twój ulubiony film?

- Hmm, myślę, że jestem rozdarta pomiędzy wersją _Romea i Julii _z 1968 roku, a _Beny i Joon _- odnowiona iskra pojawiła się w jego oczach. Z jakiegoś powodu nie zaskoczyły mnie jego następne słowa. Może jestem przewidywalna.

- Dobry wybór - skinął głową z aprobatą.

- Oglądałeś je? - spytałam naprawdę ciekawa. Zawsze myślałam, że tego typu filmy są oddalone w kąt przez innych, ale Edward ciągle mnie zaskakiwał, więc być może nie powinnam być zszokowana.

- Przyjaciółka poprosiła mnie, abym je obejrzał. Muszę przyznać, że są bardzo dobre - stłumił śmiech, jakby przypomniał sobie coś czułego, albo jakiś dowcip.

- Brzmi jakby twoja przyjaciółka miała dobry gust - starałam się. Miałam nadzieję, że nie stwierdzi, że jestem zbyt wścibska.

- Nie zaprzeczam. Więc, twoja kolej - wykonał akcentujący gest ręką.

Z jakiegoś powodu kusiło mnie, aby spytać o jego przyjaciółkę. Czułam jednak, że może zmarnuję pytanie, więc zostawiłam je na później. Zawsze był inny dzień. Co chciałam wiedzieć o Edwardzie, poza wszystkim? Zastanowiłam się chwilę przed podjęciem decyzji. - W porządku, twoje najbardziej ulubione wspomnienie z dzieciństwa.

Przez chwilę zastanowił się. Uśmiechnął się szczerze, a jego oczy patrzyły w dal. - Miałem dziewięć lat i razem z moją rodziną pojechaliśmy na plażę do La Push, gdzie wieczorem miał odbyć się pokaz sztucznych ogni. Był to jeden z nielicznych słonecznych i ciepłych dni. Cały dzień spędziliśmy na plaży obijając się lub bawiąc się w wodzie - zachichotał przed kontynuowaniem. - Graliśmy w berka, gdy pokaz nagle się rozpoczął. Obydwoje byliśmy zaskoczeni. Emmett był jednym, który piszczał jak mała dziewczynka, kiedy pierwszy fajerwerk rozbłysnął. Nigdy nie pozwolę mu o tym zapomnieć.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać głupkowatego uśmiechu, jak wyobrażałam sobie małego Edwarda ze swoim bratem oraz rodziną na plaży. W ich salonie widziałam kilka fotografii Edwarda oraz jego nieobecnego brata. Obydwaj byli uroczy. Jego wspomnienie z jakiegoś powodu wydało mi się dziwnie znajome, ale nie mogłam pojąć dlaczego. Przebiegałam przez wszystkie moje możliwe wspomnienia, ale Edward zwrócił na siebie moją uwagę.

- Teraz mnie zaciekawiłaś. Jakie jest twoje ulubione wspomnienie z dzieciństwa?

Nawet nie mrugnęłam, ponieważ była jedna sytuacja, która wyróżniała się ze wszystkich wspomnień z mojego dobrego dzieciństwa. - Miałam osiem lat, kiedy podczas weekendu razem z rodzicami poszliśmy do wesołego miasteczka. Znasz te karuzele, które wyglądają jak truskawki, a czasami jak filiżanki do herbaty, kręcące się dookoła coraz szybciej? - skinął głową, maksymalnie poświęcając mi swoją uwagę, jakbym mówiła najważniejszą rzecz na świecie. - Cóż, mój tato i ja poszliśmy na taką karuzelę i kręciliśmy się przez całe dwie minuty. Wszystko co pamiętam to rozmazane twarze ludzi i śmiech mój oraz taty. Śmialiśmy się nawet jak wysiedliśmy, dopóki nie przewróciliśmy się - zaśmiałam się.

- Okej, to niedopuszczalne, niezależnie jak przyjemnie brzmi - starał się brzmieć poważnie, ale wyglądał jakby cieszył się moim wspomnieniem tak bardzo jak ja.

- Dobrze, część z tego nie była przyjemna, ale szczerze mówiąc, nigdy dobrze nie bawiłam się z moim tatą i nie widziałam go tak bardzo wyluzowanego bez odrobiny alkoholu. Mój tato nie jest oziębły, ale nie robi często... rzeczy takich jak ta - uśmiechnęłam się i mrugając, powstrzymałam łzy. - Poza tym później, pomimo sprzeciwów ze strony mojej mamy, w moje ręce trafił bezalkoholowy gazowany napój imbirowy i wata cukrowa.

- Teraz rozumiem dlaczego to wspomnienie jest twoim ulubionym. Brzmi nieźle. Zakładam, że było to przed tym niefortunnym incydencie z klaunem - zażartował, a ja jęknęłam.

- Ugh, nie przypominaj mi. To było rok później. Teraz rzadko chodzę do wesołych miasteczek i jeśli już, to uważnie się rozglądam - wzdrygnęłam się, pozbywając się wspomnień związanych z pechowym rokiem i skupiłam się na kolejnym pytaniu. - Następne pytanie. Podczas naszej prezentacji, gdy wybieraliśmy rodzaj biznesu, który chcemy poprowadzić, bez wahania zaproponowałeś sklep muzyczny. Dlaczego?

Powiercił się przez chwilę i nieśmiało się uśmiechnął. - Zawsze moją pasją była muzyka.

- Naprawdę? Myślałam, że interesujesz się bardziej naukami ścisłymi niż sztuką. Grasz na czymś? - zapytałam ciekawa.

- Kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem, grałem na pianinie - przyznał, uśmiechając się krzywo. Teraz, mogłam sobie go wyobrazić, jak siedzi przy eleganckim czarnym pianinie. Podczas gdy, jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, postawa zrelaksowana, a jego długie palce delikatnie i elegancko dotykały klawiszy. Boże, przysięgam, że z powodu tego obrazu w głowie, temperatura mojego ciała poskoczyła o dziesięć stopni. Wewnętrzny głos podstępnie uśmiechnął się, zanim nacisnął play, odtwarzając obraz w mojej głowie jeszcze raz.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że gapiłam się na jego palce. Nie było to normalne zachowanie, więc podniosłam oczy i napotkałam jego spojrzenie. Kiedy to zrobiłam, wydawało mi się, że jego oczy starają mi się coś przekazać. Było to dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Miałam przygotowane proste pytania, ale nie miałam możliwości ich zadania i dowiedzenia się więcej. Trochę mnie zaskakując, zadzwonił dzwonek i przerywał nam grę.

- Bello, czy mogę załapać się z tobą na powrót do domu, skoro po południu mamy się spotkać? - Alice zapytała, jak zbieraliśmy nasze rzeczy.

- Oczywiście, spotkajmy się po szkole na parkingu - skinęła głową, zanim z Jasperem zniknęła na korytarzu. Edward i ja szliśmy obok siebie. Zaobserwowałam, że kilka dziewczyn obserwuje nas i patrzy na mnie, jakbym śmierdziała. Spojrzałam w bok na Edwarda, aby zobaczyć czy też to zauważył, ale on znowu po prostu na mnie patrzył. W dziwny sposób, myślę, że zaczynam się do tego przyzwyczajać, nawet jeśli nie całkiem wszystko rozumiem. Ostatnim czasem wyraz jego twarzy był wrogi albo zmieszany.

Kiedy weszliśmy do naszej klasy od biologii, zobaczyłam ustawiony telewizor na środku klasy, a nauczyciel grzebał w ustawieniach od DVD. Zajęliśmy nasze miejsca w klasie pełnej szczęśliwych uczniów, ponieważ na dzisiejszej lekcji nie będziemy robić absolutnie nic.

- Dzisiaj obejrzymy film i proszę, aby wszyscy się skupili. Oznacza to żadnych rozmów - nauczyciel poinformował nas, obdarzając nas spojrzeniem pod tytułem ani - jednego - słowa. Zdecydowanie nie miał dzisiaj dobrego humoru. Kilkoro uczniów pokiwało głowami, a gdy zgasło światło, dostrzegłam, że niektórzy powyciągali kartki i długopisy. Światło od telewizora nie było duże, ale na tyle wystarczające, że można było odczytać wiadomości z kartek. Nauczyciel powiedział, że nie możemy rozmawiać, a nie, że nie możemy się komunikować.

Nauczyciel nacisnął przycisk play i powrócił do swojego biurka, gdy na ekranie pojawił się tytuł filmu. Krew: droga czerwonych krwinek. Zachichotałam, gdy rozpoczęliśmy fascynującą przygodę pojedynczych czerwonych krwinek, które trafiły do układu krążenia. Chociaż nie rozmawiałam z Edwardem, ponieważ starałam się zapamiętać niektóre fragmenty filmu, to jednak byłam bardzo świadoma jego obecności obok mnie. Gdy wydawało mi się, że uodparniam się na jego spojrzenie, między nami pojawiały się dreszcze. W tych chwilach nie byłam pewna, czy znowu się we mnie nie wpatruje. Sądząc po zmianie intensywności dreszczy, bardzo często na mnie spoglądał.

We dwójkę poszliśmy na salę gimnastyczną, zanim musieliśmy się rozdzielić, aby przebrać się w sportowe stroje. Dzisiaj zaczęliśmy koszykówkę i mieliśmy ją kontynuować do końca tego semestru. W ciągu dwudziestu minut udało mi się dwa razy upaść, zranić się w palec i uderzyć Mike'a w głowę... znowu. Po wypadku z Newtonem, nauczyciel pomyślał, że będzie lepiej jeśli dla bezpieczeństwa chłopaka, mojego i bezpieczeństwa kolegów z klasy będę sędziować grę.

Gdy szłam od strony Edwarda, ten wyszczerzył zęby i poszedł za mną. Pochylając się w moim kierunku, powodował u mnie trudności z oddychaniem. - Spójrz na dobrą stronę, teraz przynajmniej możesz użyć gwizdka - przewróciłam oczami, ale szeroko się uśmiechnęłam, jak pobiegł i ponownie przyłączył się do gry. On był dobry i moje zadanie było bardzo trudne, ponieważ przyłapywałam się na tym, że przyglądam się jemu, a nie samej grze.

Gdy szkoła się skończyła, spotkałam się z Alice na parkingu. Po szybkim pożegnaniu się z chłopakami, wsiadłyśmy do samochodu i udałyśmy się do jej domu. Wyskoczyła z samochodu nim ledwie zaparkowałam. Wyjęłam komórkę i napisałam do mojej mamy, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie do wieczora, ponieważ będę u Alice. Zamknęłam mój telefon i przechodząc przez jej drzwi wejściowe, zobaczyłam jak wynosi z piwnicy karton pełny Bóg wie czego.

- Alice, co jest w środku?

- Papier kolorowy, markery, brokat, nożyczki i klej. Wiesz, wszystko co jest potrzebne do stworzenia plakatu! - powiedziała radośnie.

- Czy nie byłoby łatwiej coś podstawić i wydrukować? - uniosłam brwi, idąc po schodach za nią do jej pokoju. Karton wydawał się zbyt duży na jej maleńkie ramiona. Wyglądała jak mrówka, która niesie jedzenie z dala od miejsca pikniku.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, a gdzie w tym zabawa?

Westchnęłam, ale poddałam się. - W porządku, ale bez brokatu. Proszę, zróbmy tylko kilka plakatów - błagałam. Naprawdę nie chciałam ich robić, ale to był pewien rodzaj pomocy od Alice, a zawsze mogło być gorzej, dlatego byłam w stanie zgodzić się na plakaty.

- W porządku. Myślałam, aby zrobić ich z pół tuzina. Tutaj nie ma zbyt wielu miejsc, w których mogłybyśmy je rozwiesić.

Westchnęłam z ulgą i dołączyłam do niej, gdy najpierw zaczęła rozkładać na podłodze czarny tusz, a następnie wypakowywała resztę rzeczy z kartonu. Wzięła czystą kartkę i zaczęła rysować projekt plakatu, instruując, że zrobimy ich cztery. Wstała i szybko podłączyła swojego iPoda, a Lady Gaga rozbrzmiała w pokoju, podczas naszej pracy.

Po około trzydziestu minutach, większość pracy już zrobiłyśmy, więc postanowiłam spytać przyjaciółkę o dziwne zachowanie Edwarda. Miałam nadzieję, że je zauważyła i nie zwariowałam.

- Czy zauważyłaś coś... dziwnego dzisiaj w Edwardzie?

Gdy mówiła, kontynuowała rysowanie na kartce. Nie spojrzała do góry. - Dziwne... Nie bardzo. Pewnie, był trochę cichy, ale on tak zachowuje się, gdy o czymś myśli. To ponury typ. Dlaczego uważasz, że coś jest nie tak? - zapytała i w końcu zaniepokojona spojrzała w górę.

- Nie, po prostu dzisiaj nie mógł przestać gapić się na mnie. To trochę dziwne - przegryzłam wargę, starając się policzyć ile razy dzisiejszego dnia przyłapałam jego wzrok na mnie. Poddałam się na dwudziestu razach.

Alice zachichotała i szturchnęła mnie. - Hmm, Bells czy to nie jest dobra rzecz? Wiem, że jesteś nowa w tych całych randkowych sprawach, ale my chcemy zalotów z chłopakiem, który się w nas wpatruje.

Borykałam się, jak ubrać to w słowa. - Nie chodzi o to, że się na mnie patrzył, tylko w jaki sposób to robił i co zobaczyłam w jego oczach. Wyglądał, jakby starał się mnie przejrzeć albo potwierdzić sobie coś w myślach. To było naprawdę... intensywne, mogę tak stwierdzić. Bez rzucania monetą.

- Po pierwsze, intensywność jest dobra. Intensywność jest pasją. Podobnie jak chęć przejrzenia ciebie, chociaż mogę się mylić. Edward zawsze był myślicielem i prawdopodobnie coś siedziało mu w głowie - wzruszyła ramionami, dokonując ostatnich poprawek na plakacie.

- Na przykład? - ona na pewno wiedziała, a ja odczuwałam potrzebę, aby powiedziała o tym na głos.

- Prawdopodobnie waszą dwójkę w kompromitujących pozycjach - uśmiechnęła się podstępnie, a moje oczy spieprzyły z mojej głowy.

- ALICE! - krzyknęłam, czując piekący gorąc na twarzy.

- Żartowałam Bello, ale przede wszystkim on jest facetem.

- Tak, ale o tych rzeczach słyszałam tylko od ciebie, nie od niego. Przysięgam, że Jasper musiał zamienić cię w nimfomankę - przysięgam, że jej umysł był kompletnym szambem na temat xxx.

Ona po prostu wzruszyła ramionami, śmiało powracając do tematu. - Może był ciekawy czegoś związanego z tobą i myślał jak o to zapytać.

Skinęłam głową. - Myślę, że to ma sens. Domagał się gry w dwadzieścia pytań, ale została przerwana przez dzwonek. Może chce mnie o coś zapytać - zrelacjonowałam. Tylko dlaczego nie zapytał mnie podczas swojego pierwszego pytania? Może chciał mnie przygotować na to co naprawdę chce wiedzieć. Ugh, mój umysł przechodził szaloną gonitwę myśli na temat _co jeśli_ oraz wszelkich możliwości.

- Prawdopodobnie. Nie martw się, Edward sobie poradzi i będzie chciał się ciebie o coś zapytać. Jak powiedziałam, on myśli o wszystkim, więc prawdopodobnie chodzi o najmniejszy drobiazg lub szczegół.

- Skoro tak mówisz - wymamrotałam czując się lepiej, ale wciąż byłam ciekawa. Po prostu miałam wrażenie, że dzisiaj było więcej wpatrywania się oraz akcji. Byłam rozdarta między ciekawością, a pozwoleniem, aby wszystko działo się na własną rękę.

- Widzę trybiki poruszające się w twojej głowie Swan, więc przestań. Jestem pewna, że to było nic. Jednakże, Edward Cullen był wpatrzony w ciebie, więc to najwyższy czas abyś dała mi szczegóły z wczorajszego dnia, szczególnie po tym jak niegrzecznie wyłączyłaś telefon - posłała mi mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie i pociągnęła mnie za rękę z podłogi na jej łóżko. Najwidoczniej to było miejsce na tego typu rozmowy.

- Dobrze... - zaczęłam mówić, rumieniąc się, gdy Alice mi przerwała.

- Poczekaj! Potrzebujemy lodów! - rzuciła się z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju, zanim zdołałam mrugnąć. Usłyszałam zamykane drzwi zamrażalki oraz brzdęk łyżeczek, zanim usłyszałam jej kroki na schodach. Gdy wróciła do pokoju, miała pojemnik z lodami czekoladowymi z kawałkami ciasteczek. Zgłodniałam na ich widok. Przed skoczeniem na łóżko, podała mi łyżeczkę. Obydwie zanurzyłyśmy łyżeczki w lodach. Jęknęłam z przyjemności, gdy rozpływały się w moich ustach.

- Nie żebym kiedykolwiek odrzuciła łyżeczkę nieba, ale czy lody nie są zarezerwowane na rozmowy dziewczyn, gdy dzieje się coś złego? Czy teraz jedna z nas nie powinna płakać, w czasie gdy druga nie powinna zagrażać życiu wszystkim żyjącym mężczyznom? - dokuczyłam.

Alice wzięła kawałek lodów przed odpowiedzią. - Niemądra Bello, zawsze jest czas na czekoladę. Musimy zawsze stawiać czekoladę ponad mężczyznami, wiesz dlaczego? - spytała rodzicielskim tonem. Byłam świadoma, że żartuje ale byłam ciekawa odpowiedzi, dlatego podjęłam tę grę.

- Nie, nie wiem - powiedziałam, biorąc kolejny kawałek loda.

- Ponieważ czekolada nie sprawi, że będziemy w ciąży, a poza tym jest taaak dobra - podkreśliła swoją wypowiedź, nabierając na łyżeczkę ogromną porcję lodów i wkładając sobie do ust. Chwilę później skrzywiła się z bólu i chwyciła za głowę. - Och, och mózg mi zamarza! Zmieniłam zdanie, wolę Jaspera - jęknęła, podczas uspokajania się.

Roześmiałam się. - Postaraj się uspokoić, Ali - wzięłam mniejszą, bardziej rozsądną porcję, gdy ona parę razy pokręciła głową.

- W porządku, nie będę odstraszać. Więc co działo się wczoraj? Opowiadaj teraz! - pozostałam cicho odrobinę dłużej niż chciała Alice. Zabrała lody z dala ode mnie, a ja starałam się do nich dostać.

- Dobrze, dobrze powiem ci, ale nie musisz przetrzymywać lodów jako zakładnika! - jęknęłam. Pojemnik z lodami wrócił na wcześniejsze miejsce pomiędzy nami. Natychmiast przed rozpoczęciem mówienia, nabrałam lody na łyżeczkę. - Naprawdę Alice, niewiele się działo, rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się, zjedliśmy ciasto, a po wszystkim wróciliśmy do domu - powiedziałam jej.

Ona obserwowała mnie przez chwilę. Czułam jak oczami widzi moją duszę. Wzięła kolejną łyżeczkę lodów i przed odezwaniem się, zjadła ją. - Działo się więcej, mogę to zobaczyć w twoich oczach. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak małe były to szczegóły. Nic nie jest bez znaczenia.

Powróciłam myślami do wczorajszego dnia, co nie było trudne, ponieważ większość dzisiejszego dnia spędziłam na wspominaniu drobnych rzeczy, które zadowolą Alice. - Dobrze, Edward nalegał na zapłacenie i kiedy zaczęłam wykłócać się, powiedział, że następnym razem zapłacę. Czy to się liczy? - nie wspomniałam sposobu w jaki to powiedział. Jego głos był niski i ochrypły, ale najwyraźniej to nie miało znaczenia, bo Alice pospiesznie skinęła głową.

- Zdecydowanie! Nigdy nie widziałam go więcej niż na jednej randce z dziewczyną. Dodatkowo fakt, że chce ponownie z tobą wyjść, musi o czymś świadczyć. Nie żebym była zaskoczona. To był dziwaczny czas, on zachowywał się jak kompletny osioł, ale wciąż dobrze to słyszeć - powiedziała jednym tchem. Wyraz mojej twarzy trochę zmizerniał.

- Randki? W przyszłości umawiał się z dużą ilością dziewczyn? - spytałam, starając nie brzmieć na zbyt zazdrosną, ale byłam. Nie powinnam być zaskoczona, ponieważ Edward był zdecydowanie najgorętszym chłopakiem w stanie Waszyngton, jeśli nie w całej Ameryce Północnej. Dobrze, potrzebowałam kolejnej łyżki lodów.

- Spokojnie Bello, spokojnie. Z tego co wiem odpowiedź brzmi nie, a jestem pewna, że moje informacje są prawdziwe. Mogę policzyć na palcach jednej ręki liczbę dziewczyn z którymi wychodził. Tak jak mówiłam z żadną ponownie się nie umówił. Przez chwilę myślałam, że jest gejem, ale okazało się, że jest wybredny - zachichotała trochę. - Bóg wie, ile otrzymał ofert.

Poczułam ulgę, choć jej ostatnie zdanie przypomniało mi pewne zdarzenie, które również miało miejsce wczoraj. - Teraz, gdy wspomniałaś o ofertach, przypomniałam sobie, że kelnerka wsunęła mu swój numer.

- Podczas, gdy ty tam byłaś? Poważnie? - spytała w szoku.

- Tak, ale nie uwierzyłam w to. Wiedziałam, że technicznie to nie jest randka albo coś, ale ona nie wiedziała i tak zrobiła - tak, byłam trochę zgorzkniała, ale kto by nie był?

Alice pokręciła głową. - Skąpo ubrana panienka - warknęła, a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

- Dokładnie to powiedziałam! Dobrze, w sumie powiedziałam, że jeśli będzie wyrzucał numery, to utworzy stos odrzuconych panienek - mój uśmiech był zadowolony, tak jak wczoraj. Słysząc tę informację, Alice poderwała się do góry.

- Więc wyrzucił numer? Przy tobie?

- Tak. Kiedy wychodziliśmy, wziął go ze sobą, ale gdy byliśmy na zewnątrz, wyrzucił go do krzaka i poprowadził mnie do samochodu - postanowiłam nie wspominać o tym, jak moja skóra ożywała na jego dotyk.

- Muszę przyznać chłopakowi trochę punktów bo dobrze zrobił - skinęła głową w porozumieniu do siebie.

- Cóż, oczekiwałaś, że zrobi coś złego? - zawsze myślałam, że Edward był gładki i szybki, gotowy do każdej sytuacji, ale Alice nie wydawała się mieć o nim takiego zdania. Wiem, że ona znała go dłużej, ale wydawała się popierać swoje zdanie. Może mnie czegoś brakowało?

- Tak i nie. Chłopak jest inteligentny ale taki durny.

- To nie ma sensu - jej umysł działał zupełnie inaczej niż wszystkich.

- Och, ma. Kiedy poznasz Edwarda trochę dłużej, zobaczysz co mam na myśli. To jest dobra wiadomość. Jesteś na dobrej drodze. Niedługo będziesz walczyć w słownej walce - powiedziała z dumą, jakbym była jej jedynym dzieckiem, które idzie do college'u.

Przewróciłam oczami. - Prawdziwa klasa Ali. To był jeden dzień i to nie była nawet randka. Może dasz mi więcej czasu, zanim zaczniesz składać oświadczenia w tym stylu? Poza tym, dzisiaj zachowywał się dziwnie. Co jeśli wątpliwości? - moja niepewność rozbrzmiała ponownie i pochyliłam głowę. Poczułam drobną dłoń Alice pod moją brodą, jak podnosiła moją głowę, aby spojrzeć mi w oczy. Jej twarz miała zacięty wyraz.

- Posłuchaj mnie Isabello Swan, posłuchaj mnie dobrze. Jesteś silną, niezależną, inteligentną, piękną, zabawną i seksowną jak diabli kobietą. Każdy mężczyzna zabije się by móc z tobą być, więc przestań w siebie wątpić, zanim skopię ci tyłek. Do diabła, gdybym nie była zakochana w Jasperze, całkowicie zmieniłabym się i chciałabym się z tobą umówić na randkę - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a ja poczułam jak z mojego policzka spada łza. Śmiech opuścił moje usta.

- Dziękuję, Alice - powiedziałam szczerze, przed uśmiechnięciem się nieśmiało. - A ja kompletnie chciałabym umówić się z tobą - zażartowałam. Roześmiała się na dobre i głośno, zanim mnie przytuliła.

- Cholerna hetero - seksualność! Dobrze, teraz kiedy ustaliłyśmy, że obydwie jesteśmy uosobieniem gorąca, obejrzyjmy film, dobrze? Myślę, że dzisiaj jest czas na Gerarda Butlera i resztę tych seksownych Spartan! - wstała z łóżka i łapiąc mnie za rękę, pociągnęła do swojej piwnicy, aby obejrzeć _Trzystu_.

Przez większość wieczoru, mój mózg był zajęty. Po raz pierwszy raz w ciągu tego tygodnia, czułam się zrelaksowana. Mój zeszyt zawsze był w moich myślach, ale nie doprowadzał mnie już na skraj szaleństwa. Kiedy spojrzałam na moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, podziękowałam Bogu za dar, którym była Alice Brandon.

NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ

Gdy następnego dnia obudziłam się rano, ponownie przeszukałam mój pokój, ale nic nie znalazłam. Nie byłam zaskoczona, ponieważ w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach byłam pewna, że nie było w nim mojego notatnika. Mimo to czułam, że muszę coś zrobić. Słowne pocieszenie, które zeszłego wieczoru otrzymałam od Alice, przestało działać i powróciło martwienie się. Postanowiłam, że być może dzisiejszego wieczoru zapytam rodziców, czy widzieli notes. Przez kilka ostatnich dni ledwo wymieniliśmy parę zdań, a kiedy w pomieszczeniu zapanowywała niewygodna cisza, wybiegałam z mnóstwem myśli.

Edwarda nie było na pierwszej lekcji, więc zamartwiałam się o niego do lunchu, podczas którego pojawił się. Gdy spytaliśmy się o przyczynę nieobecności, powiedział, że zaspał. Z jakiegoś powodu nie wierzyłam mu. Przez cały lunch był cicho i niewiele mówił. Wyglądał jakby przygotowywał się na wyjazd na wojnę. Jeśli myślałam, że wczoraj był głęboko zamyślony to było to nic porównywalnego z dzisiejszym dniem. Praktycznie mogłam zobaczyć bitwę jaka toczyła się w jego głowie, jakby decydował się co zrobić, jakby jego los wisiał na włosku. Nigdy nie wpatrywał się we mnie. Aktualnie wyglądał, jakby unikał patrzenia na mnie. Nieustannie był zdenerwowany. Cokolwiek było w jego głowie, to było ważne i nagle, podnoszenie na duchu przez Alice nie było efektywne.

Na biologii skończyliśmy oglądać głupi film. Nauczyciel zaskoczył wszystkich, robiąc nam krótki quiz na temat tego, co oglądaliśmy. Myślałam, że pójdzie mi dość dobrze. Zobaczyłam, że wiele ludzi jęczało i drapało się w gardła, nie martwiąc się, że swoim zachowaniem zwrócą na siebie uwagę nauczyciela. Kiedy poszłam z Edwardem na salę gimnastyczną, nic nie mówił i wciąż wyglądał, jakby był we własnym świecie. Czas na sali minął bez przygód i udało mi się nie uszkodzić żadnego ucznia. Być może dlatego, że stałam w kącie i uciekałam przed piłką do koszykówki, a nie uczestniczyłam w grze.

Po meczu nareszcie zadzwonił dzwonek i ruszyłam do damskiej szatni, aby ściągnąć z siebie obrzydliwe ubrania, które przykleiły się do mnie. W pioruńskim tempie wzięłam prysznic, wiedząc, że dzisiejszego wieczoru będę musiała wziąć odpowiedni prysznic, zanim przebiorę się w moje zwyczajne ciuchy i zwiążę włosy w nieporządny koński ogon. Chwyciłam swoje rzeczy i zostawiłam za sobą plotkujące dziewczyny.

Wychodząc na korytarz nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że wśród tłumu uczniów, szukałam Edwarda. Miałam nadzieję, że nie poszedł wcześniej. Liczyłam, że będzie na mnie czekał. Byłam rozczarowana. Wzdychając, poszłam do budynku mieszczącego się obok sali gimnastycznej, aby dostać się do mojej szafki. Instynktownie jeszcze raz przeszukałam swoją szafkę, chcąc znaleźć zeszyt. Nic nie znalazłam. Zrozpaczona faktem, że być może nigdy już ponownie go nie zobaczę, mocno zamknęłam szafkę i przewiesiłam sobie torbę przez ramię.

Najpierw usłyszałam Alice, niż poczułam jej dotyk. - Cześć, Bello! - w szybkim uścisku zarzuciła swoje ręce na moją szyję. Odwzajemniam przytulenie bez większego entuzjazmu. Kiedy odsunęła się, starałam się uśmiechnąć, ale wszystko na co byłam zdolna to grymas. Jej uśmiech zblednął, podczas badania mnie wzrokiem, do chwili, jak sympatyczne zrozumienie pojawiło się na jej twarzy. - Wciąż nie masz żadnego znaku, huh? - spytała cicho.

- Nie - mój głos był przygnębiony.

Uspokajająco otarła moje ramię, nim złączyła nasze dłonie i pociągnęła mnie w stronę wyjścia. - Jeśli nie znajdziesz go do jutra, to porozwieszamy plakaty. Jestem pewna Bello, że się odnajdzie. Mam dobre przeczucie.

- Wierzę ci, Alice - próbowałam w swoim tonie zawrzeć trochę entuzjazmu oraz radości, ale mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że dziewczyna zgadła jak naprawdę się czułam. To nie tak, że nie wierzyłam jej. Moja wiara w nią nigdy się nie zachwiała, ale mój punkt widzenia nie był tak entuzjastyczny jak jej.

Roześmiała się. - Tak na prawdę nie wierzysz, ale zobaczysz. W każdym razie, mam zamiar spotkać się z Jasperem, chyba że chcesz porozmawiać albo gdzieś wyjść. Bello, wiesz, że jestem tutaj dla ciebie, prawda? - w jej oczach widziałam szczerość. Nie kpiła ze mnie dlatego, że zgubiłam notes. Wiedziała jak wielką wagę przywiązuję do niego oraz była świadoma tego, że potrzebuję trochę wsparcia i przyjaźni. Wszystko co musiałam zrobić, to poprosić ją, a ona będzie ze mną tak długo, jak będę jej potrzebować.

W końcu prawdziwie się uśmiechnęłam. - Dziękuję Alice, ale teraz będzie dobrze. Może okaże się, że masz rację - mam nadzieję, że nie będzie inaczej.

Lustrowała mnie wzrokiem, zanim nie skinęła głową. - Jeśli jesteś pewna, ale pamiętaj, tylko zadzwoń a będę, okej?

- Wiem i dziękuję. Teraz nie każ chłopakowi - zabawce długo czekać - dokuczyłam jej, nim skinęłam głową w kierunku Jaspera, który opierał się o swój samochód.

Alice zadrwiła. - Chłopiec - zabawka? On jest cały mężczyzną, uwierz mi - zachichotała przed puszczeniem oczka w moją stronę, a ja jęknęłam.

- Za dużo informacji, Alice. Za dużo informacji - wzdrygnęłam się dramatycznie, powstrzymując śmiech. Pocałowała mnie w policzek i kazała obiecać, że zadzwonię do niej, jeśli będę czegoś potrzebowała. Potem tanecznym krokiem poszła do Jaspera. Obydwoje pomachali do mnie, zanim wsiedli do jego samochodu i odjechali.

Ponownie potrząsnęłam głową i ruszyłam, tym razem do samochodu. Mój umysł był rozproszony, że nie zauważyłam opierającego się ciała o moje auto. Kiedy w końcu je dostrzegłam, podniosłam głowę do góry i spotkałam znajome zielone oczy. Edward stał oparty o drzwi kierowcy i po raz kolejny, patrzył na mnie inaczej. Jego spojrzenie było przenikliwe, choć nie już tak zaciekawione i niepewne, ale stanowcze i zdeterminowane.

- Hej Edwardzie, co tam? - spytałam miło. Moje serce w jego obecności biło trochę szybciej niż normalnie. Początkowo nie mówił nic i już miałam ponownie zapytać, gdy wyciągnął do mnie rękę, którą trzymał schowaną za plecami. Gdy spojrzałam na nią, poczułam jak moje oczy rozszerzają się, ponieważ zobaczyłam znajomy czarno - biały kwiatowy wzór. - Mój notatnik - krzyknęłam radośnie, wyrywając go z ręki Edwarda i przytulając do piersi, jakby był moim dzieckiem. Spojrzałam na Cullena, uśmiechając się z ulgą. - Gdzie go znalazłeś? Szukałam wszędzie.

- Ty, hmm, zostawiłaś go w poniedziałek w moim samochodzie. Musiał wypaść, ponieważ był pod siedzeniem pasażera - powiedział nerwowo, a jego głos brzmiał niepewnie, choć nie zastanawiałam się długo nad tym. Byłam zdziwiona tym, że Alice miała rację. Jeśli mam się uczyć na własnych błędach, to nigdy nie zwątpię w Alice.

Otwartą dłonią uderzyłam się w czoło. - O mój Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nawet nie pomyślałam, aby tam spojrzeć. Ugh, jestem kretynką! - nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu spowodowanego moją głupotą, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy trzymałam zeszyt w rękach. - Rozumiem, że teraz go znalazłeś i go oddajesz.

Podczas tego pytania spojrzał w dół, jakby nie mógł spojrzeć mi w oczy. To mnie zmieszało. - Nie, znalazłem go, po prostu znalazłem.

- Ale kiedy... - urwałam, gdy z bliska przyglądałam się jego twarzy. Edward wyglądał na winnego i zawstydzonego, jak chłopiec, który został przyłapany na kradzieży ciasteczek ze słoika. Od razu zrobiłam się podejrzliwa. Mój chwyt zacisnął się na zeszycie i poczułam, jak tym razem z powodu gniewu, moje policzki czerwienią się. - Edwardzie... Kiedy go znalazłeś? - spytałam bardzo powoli.

- Bella...

Przerwałam mu. - Kiedy? - powtórzyłam.

Westchnął pokonany. - Niedługo po tym, jak w poniedziałek opuściłaś mój samochód - przyznał, nadal nie patrząc mi w oczy.

- Od poniedziałku! Miałeś go od poniedziałku i nie powiedziałeś?! Dlaczego? Wariowałam nie mogąc go znaleźć. Czy to jakiś żart? - powiedziałam ze złością i nagle wpadłam na coś, a moje nozdrza się rozszerzyły. - Czytałeś go?

Przystanął z jednej nogi na drugą, chowając ręce w kieszeniach. Słyszałam, że coś mamrotał, a to tylko spotęgowało mój gniew. - Spytałam. Czy. Czytałeś. Notatnik - mój głos był strasznie spokojny i myślę, że to był powód dla którego Edward spojrzał w górę.

- Tak - powiedział cicho.

Straciłam panowanie. - Jak mogłeś! Wiesz, że nie chciałam pokazywać go tobie albo komukolwiek innemu! Wiedziałeś, że to jest prywatne, a mimo wszystko przeczytałeś notes! Co dało ci do tego prawo? Czy masz w zwyczaju przekraczać ludzką prywatność? - krzyknęłam do niego, jak zrobił krok do przodu.

- Wiem, że to co zrobiłem było złe, Bello i jest mi naprawdę przykro. Proszę, wiem, że to trudne, ale muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. To ważne - brzmiał rozpaczliwie, jego oczy prosiły i błagały, ale byłam zbyt pogrążona w swoim gniewie, więc nie dbałam o to. Ponownie przekroczył linię i nie zamierzałam tego w spokoju zostawić.

- Nie mam tobie nic do powiedzenia i nie jestem zainteresowana tym co masz mi do powiedzenia. Ufałam ci Edwardzie, a ty mnie zdradziłeś! Wystarczy, że zejdziesz mi z drogi i zostawisz mnie w spokoju - prychnęłam na niego i ruszyłam otworzyć drzwi.

- Bella, proszę, nie odchodź - lekko złapał mnie za rękę, starając się obrócić mnie w swoją stronę. Obróciłam się szybko i wyrwałam swoją rękę, sprawnie uderzając go w lewy policzek. Uderzenie spowodowało odskoczenie jego głowy w bok. Jego ręka automatycznie znalazła się na policzku, a oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście go uderzyłam. Cholera, ja nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Mogło się skończyć gorzej. Podczas Halloween uderzyłam Tylera i nawet nie byłam na niego zła.

Mój głos był praktycznie sykiem. - Nie dotykaj mnie - otworzyłam drzwi, wsunęłam się do środka i zamknęłam drzwi. Przed uruchomieniem silnika, położyłam notatnik na siedzeniu pasażera, obok mnie. Wyjechałam szybko z parkingu i spoglądając w lusterko wsteczne, zobaczyłam Edwarda stojącego z załamanym wyrazem twarzy. Część mnie, Bella, która załamała się jego stanem, chciała wysłuchać i zrobić wszystko, aby wymazać z jego twarzy ten wyraz. Jednak Bella, która zaciekle strzegła notesu, czuła się zdradzona i to ona powstrzymywała mnie od powrotu, do momentu, gdy przestałam go widzieć.

Pierwszy raz jechałam powyżej dozwolonej prędkości. Chwycenie mocniej kierownicy, nie pomogło delikatnemu pieczeniu prawej dłoni. Do domu dojechałam w rekordowym tempie. Gwałtownie wjechałam na podjazd, powodując głośny pisk. Chwyciłam moją torbę oraz notes i opuściłam samochód, idąc krótką dróżką do schodów drzwi wejściowych. Otworzyłam drzwi i zatrzasnęłam je za sobą, powodując delikatne trzęsie się szkła.

Byłam wdzięczna za napięty plan dnia moich rodziców, ponieważ gdyby byli w domu, zaczęliby zadawać pytania dotyczące tego co się stało, mając na uwadze hałas jaki zrobiłam, wchodząc do domu. Moje nogi nie mogły ustać w miejscu. Byłam bardzo poruszona, ślepo chodząc z jednego pokoju do drugiego. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam pojęcia co robię. Po prostu musiałam chodzić bez celu i nie myśleć o niczym, tak po prostu oglądając moje stopy w ruchu. Chciałam wyjść z domu, być może na polanę, ale nie chciałam ryzykować spotkania z Edwardem. W końcu opuściłam mój salon i pobiegłam po schodach na górę, będąc wdzięczna, że tylko raz potknęłam się.

Weszłam do mojego pokoju, wciąż buzując od nerwów na Edwarda, jednocześnie patrząc na mój zeszyt. Myślałam, że nasza dwójka, być może staje się przyjaciółmi, a może nawet czymś więcej. Sądziłam, że jest osobą, której mogę zaufać, ale wszystko to trafił jasny szlag. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to dzieje się właśnie teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczynało się poprawiać? Zaczęłam chodzić, zamykając zeszyt w mocnym uścisku i mruczałam do siebie przekleństwa.

Chwyciłam telefon i napisałam do mojej mamy z pytaniem, czy może przynieść do domu obiad, ponieważ miałam mnóstwo pracy domowej do odrobienia. To było kłamstwo. Po prostu nie byłam w nastroju, a gorące i ostre przedmioty dookoła mnie nie były dla mnie najlepszymi przedmiotami, ponieważ nie mogłam się skoncentrować. Minutę później Renee odpisała, zgadzając się przynieść pizzę, więc rzuciłam mój telefon na mały stolik i zaczęłam chodzić znowu.

Usłyszałam jak jego samochód przybył i zamknął drzwi. Moje zasłony były zasłonięte, więc sztyletując go spojrzeniem, spojrzałam przez firany. Miałam nadzieję, że będąc na trawniku poczuł je na całym ciele. - Głupi, wścibski, egoistyczny, wścibiający nos, lekceważący dupek! - mruknęłam cicho, kopiąc ramę mojego łóżka. - Cholera! - krzyknęłam, skacząc i starając złapać za palce, które w zranieniu, pulsowały bólem. Chociaż większość z was być może oskarży mnie akt głupoty, to ja postanowiłam winić za niego Edwarda. To prawda, Edward Cullen zranił moją nogę, ponieważ to była jego wina, że byłam wściekła, a tym samym kopnęłam łóżko. Działał dla mnie!

Dopóki nie oblizałam moich suchych ust i poczułam słony smak łez, które na nich się zebrały, to nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że płaczę. Przede wszystkim czułam gniew, a teraz powoli odczuwałam żądło zdrady i ból na myśl tego, jakby się wszystko mogło potoczyć, gdyby to się nie wydarzyło. Byłam pewna, że w tym czasie dam mu popalić i to będzie bolesne. Wyglądało na to, że Edward jakby tylko czekał na zdobycie mojego zaufania i dał mi czas, którego potrzebowałam, równocześnie nie dając mu możliwości, aby sama zdecydowała o czym chcę mu powiedzieć. Nie zrobił tego. Działał za moimi plecami i uczynił to, gdy nie byłam gotowa. Złamał moją wiarę i nienawidziłam go!

Upadłam na łóżko i chowając twarz w poduszce płakałam, jak przeklęta.

Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam swojego laptopa na biurku. Od razu podeszłam, usiadłam na krześle i włączyłam go. Musiałam porozmawiać z EC. Miałam nadzieję, że jest _online_. Wiedziałam, że Alice przyjdzie, jeśli tylko do niej zadzwonię, ale potrzebowałam EC. On naprawdę wiedział, jak się czułam. Niecierpliwie czekałam aż komputer w pełni się uruchomi. Choć zajmowało mu to parę sekund, czułam się jakby trwało to wieczność.

W końcu udało mi włączyć i zalogować na moje MSN. Wydaje mi się, że zaczęłam płakać. Jednak tym razem z ulgą, ponieważ zobaczyłam jego nazwę. Szybko kliknęłam na jego login i w ciągu paru sekund napisałam wiadomość.

**Bclassics:**_ Och, dzięki Bogu jesteś! Musimy porozmawiać!_

**ECmusic:** _Wszystko w porządku?_

**Bclassics:** _Nie bardzo. Jestem wkurzona i zraniona._ Otarłam swoją twarz, próbując zetrzeć strugi łez. Nienawidziłam płakać i starałam się powstrzymać płacz.

**ECmusic:** _Śliczny Chłopiec, zgaduję._

**Bclassics**:_ Zgadłeś. Gdy w poniedziałek byłam w jego samochodzie, jakimś cudem zeszyt wypadł z mojego plecaka. Nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Świrowałam, próbując go znaleźć, wiesz jak jest dla mnie ważny, ponieważ byłam przekonana, że zgubiłam go na zawsze. Nagle dzisiaj przyszedł do mnie z zeszytem w ręku i przyznał, że przez ten cały czas nie tylko go miał. Nie przyznał się, ale go przeczytał!_ Gwałtownie nacisnęłam klawisz ENTER. Powstrzymałam się przed pokusą, aby przed każdym słowem nie wstawić przekleństwa.

**ECmusic:** _Cóż, jeżeli tak się zachował, to zdecydowanie jest dupkiem. _

**Bclassics:**_ Głupi osioł nawet nie zamierzał się wytłumaczyć. Masz jeszcze łopatę?_

**ECmusic:** _Co powiedział, gdy się z nim spotkałaś? Jeżeli chcesz, pomogę w skopaniu jego tyłka za to, że cię zranił._

**Bclassics:** _Powiedział, że jest mu przykro, ale samo powiedzenie przepraszam nie wystarczy. To nie był jakiś głupi żart lub wypadek! On to zrobił świadomie!_

**ECmusic:**_ Czy wyjaśnił dlaczego to zrobił? Nie dlatego, że jest jakaś wymówka, ale nie wiem, może miał ważny powód lub coś mu się wydawało. Po raz kolejny, tylko pytam, nie bronię go._

**Bclassics:**_ Nie, nie usłyszałam dokładnie bo po tym poszłam. Nie chciałam słuchać dłużej tego, co miał do powiedzenia._

**ECmusic:** _Dlaczego nie?_

**Bclassics:** _Co masz na myśli pytając, dlaczego nie? Nie ma usprawiedliwienia dla tego co zrobił!_

**ECmusic:** _Więc uciekłaś?_ Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, a następnie zmrużyłam je, patrząc na ekran komputera. Jaki ma problem? Odpowiadając mocno uderzałam w klawiaturę.

**Bclassics:**_ Nie uciekłam. Po prostu wycofałam się z sytuacji. Źle by się skończyło, gdybym została._

**ECmusic**:_ Może tak, a może nie. Nigdy się nie dowiesz. Dlaczego tak bardzo bałaś się usłyszeć tego, co miał do powiedzenia? _

**Bclassics:** _Nie bałam się!_

**ECmusic:** _To dlaczego uciekłaś? _

**Bclassics:**_ Boże, nie uciekłam! Nie powinnam stać obok niego i słuchać tego, co chce powiedzieć, jeśli tego nie chciałam! To wolny kraj! Jezu, czy Śliczny Chłopiec zapłacił ci za to całe PR? Jesteście teraz kumplami?_ Ponownie poczułam się zraniona. Tym razem przez EC. Dlaczego zachowywał się w ten sposób?

**ECmusic:** _B... Znam cię lepiej, niż ty sama siebie. Bardzo się o ciebie troszczę oraz martwię. Musisz o tym wiedzieć. Kiedy sprawy stają się bardziej skomplikowane to biegniesz i uciekasz. To jest twój sposób postępowania. To skrzywdziło cię w przeszłości i skrzywdzi cię ponownie. Nie okłamuj mnie, dlaczego naprawdę uciekłaś? Wiesz, że potrafisz dać sobie radę podczas słownej potyczki. Powiedz mi prawdę._

Czytając jego słowa, w szoku wpatrywałam się w ekran i nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Czy uciekałam, zamiast zmierzać się? W pierwszej reakcji, chciałam zaprzeczyć, więc nie mógł tego uznać za wystarczającą wymówkę. Pomimo, że dokuczliwy głos powrócił, to nie był szyderczy, ale delikatny. _Nie byłabyś bardzo zraniona Bello, gdyby to nie był Edward._

**Bclassics:**_ To mnie zraniło, EC. Jeśli byłby to ktoś nieznajomy to rozerwałabym go, ale to nie był ktoś obcy. To był on. Wiedziałam, że jest spora szansa na to, że zostanę i go wysłucham, ale nie chciałam tego. To co zrobił było złe i nie mogłam dłużej zostać i patrzeć mu w twarz._

Otarłam łzę, która spłynęła po moim policzku i wysłałam wiadomość. EC nie odpisywał przez około minutę. Martwiłam się do momentu, w który, nie zobaczyłam, że odpisuje. Jego następne pytanie mnie zaskoczyło.

**ECmusic:**_ B... Przed dzisiejszym dniem, jak się czułaś, gdy o nim myślałaś?_

**Bclassics:**_ Kto?_ Wiedziałam o kim pisze. Głos w mojej głowie znowu zaczął mnie drażnić. _Bello, znowu uciekasz!_ Ugh, zostaw mnie w spokoju, chyba ze masz coś miłego do powiedzenia. Okej, może nie powinnam kłócić się ze sobą. To nie jest zdrowa rzecz. Na szczęście mój komputer wydał dźwięk oznajmujący przysłanie nowej wiadomości.

**ECmusic:** _Śliczny Chłopiec_

**Bclassics:** _ Nie __wiem dlaczego pytasz. Czy to ma znaczenie?_

**ECmusic:** _D__laczego unikasz odpowiedzi na pytanie? Twoje reakcje pokazują, że to ma znaczenie._

**Bclassics:** N_ie unikam. Tylko nie widzę sensu w twoim rozumowaniu, za którym czai się inkwizycja._

**ECmucis:**_ Ustąp... Proszę dla mnie *robi minę szczeniaka*_

**Bclassics:** _Ni__e grasz fair, kiedy prosisz. _

**ECmusic:**_ ;) Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że gram._

**Bclassics:** _Cóż, przez chwilę cholernie mnie irytował. Nie mogłam z nim zostać i nie skrzywdzić jego zarozumiałego tyłka, ale..._

**ECmusic:**_ Ale co?_

**Bclassics:**_ Cóż, zawsze wśród innych ludzi wydawał się wspaniałym facetem. Czasami widziałam go rozbawionego i choć niczego nie okazywałam, ostatnio zaczął mnie traktować zupełnie inaczej, jak przyjaciółkę. Naprawdę zaczynałam go lubić, ale on oczywiście udowodnił mi, że na początku miałam rację. Sprawił, że czuję się jak idiotka. Boże, jestem taka głupia i nie mogę przestać płakać! Boże, nienawidzę płakać ;( _Nie wiedziałam dlaczego o tym napisałam, ale czasami czułam się, jakbym rozmawiała z nim twarzą w twarz, a nie za pośrednictwem komputera.

**ECmusic: **_O__ch B, proszę nie płacz, nie warto! Nigdy nie mów, że jesteś głupia. Wiem B, że on cię lubi, bardzo..._

**Bclassics:**_ Jak możesz to wiedzieć? Nawet go nie znasz. I jeśli już to znalazł śmieszny sposób na pokazanie tego. _Nastąpiła długa przerwa, podczas której nic nie pisał. Po chwil pojawiła się ikonka informująca, że zaczął pisać, ale zaraz skasował wszystko. Zaczął pisać od początku. Normalnie EC uspokajał mnie, sprawiał, że czułam się lepiej, ale tym razem bardzo mnie irytował. W końcu wysłał wiadomość. Przez chwilę byłam zdekoncentrowana.

**ECmusic:** _Czy wyświadczyłabyś mi przysługę... ?_

**Bclassics:** _Co?_

**ECmusic: **_Podejdź do okna i odsłoń zasłony. Huh?_

**Bclassics:** _Huh? Dlaczego? _Skąd wiedział, że mam zasłonięte okno? Rzadko kiedy je rozsuwałam, ale nigdy mu o tym nie mówiłam, podobnie jak nigdy nie zdradziłam mu co stało się w nocy, zanim poznałam Edwarda. Byłam zbyt zakłopotana, aby mu opowiedzieć, nawet jeśli Edward sprowokował mnie do tego.

**ECmusic:**_ ponieważ_

**Bclassics:** _Ale dlaczego? Może ja nie chcę..._

**ECmusic:**_ Jesteś baardzo uparta, wiesz? Dlatego to nazywa się przysługą. Proszę, B. Zaufaj, a zrozumiesz wszystko, kiedy to zrobisz._

**Bclassics:**_ W porządku, ale gdy wrócę, oczekuję wyjaśnień._

EC nie odpowiedział, więc potrząsnęłam głową i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Wciąż siedziałam na krześle. Wpatrywałam się w swoje zasłony i próbowałam zrozumieć dlaczego chciał, abym wyjrzała przez okno. Czy chciał mnie nabrać, tak jak ja jego, wiele tygodni temu? Mam nadzieję, że nie bo szczerze, nie miałam nastroju. Wzdychając, wstałam z krzesła i podeszłam do okna. Kurczowo chwyciłam zasłony i je rozsunęłam.

Na początku patrząc na teren wokół mojego domu nic nie zauważyłam. Wtedy zauważyłam czyjś ruch. Spojrzałam w górę i mój wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Edwarda stojącego przy swoim oknie z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a ja wciąż wkurzona, tylko patrzyłam. Byłam zła nie tylko na Cullena, ale również na EC. Cullen odwrócił się i pochylił nad biurkiem. Wyglądało jakby pisał coś na laptopie.

Nagle zza moich pleców z komputera dobiegło _ding!,_ które poinformowało mnie o nowo dostarczonej wiadomości na komunikatorze. Oderwałam zapłakane oczy od pokoju Edwarda i wróciłam do swojego laptopa. Widząc nową wiadomość, moje serce stanęło.

**ECmusic:**_ Cześć Bella *macha*_

Skąd... Skąd on wie, jak mam na imię? I co ma na myśli, pisząc, że macha do mnie? Pobiegłam z powrotem do okna, aby sprawdzić teren dookoła mojego domu, ale wpadłam w panikę widząc... Stojącego w oknie Edwarda, który machał w moją stronę. Wpatrywałam się w szoku. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, moje ciało oraz serce galopowało, jakby brało udział w jakimś maratonie.

Cullen patrzył na mnie zaniepokojony, gdy po minucie nie poruszyłam się. Moje moje myśli i ciało zamknęły się w sobie. Chłopak wrócił do swojego komputera i ponownie bardzo szybko coś napisał. Podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam _ding!_ I wreszcie przeniosłam swoje nogi z dala od okna do biurka.

**ECmusic:**_Tylko stojąc i nic nie mówiąc, sprawiasz, że denerwuję się. Napisz coś!_

Nie sądzę, abym zdawała sobie sprawę, że piszę, zanim nie wysłałam wiadomości. Było za późno.

**Bclassics:**_ Myślę, że muszę iść. Mam halucynacje._

Spojrzałam za okno i zobaczyłam, jak czytając i przed odpisaniem kręci głową.

**ECmusic:**_ Nie masz halucynacji. To ja, Edward._

Co... Jak... Niemożliwe... EC... Edward... Tak... Nie... GAH! Nic spójnego nie mogło wyjść z moich ust, gdy z szeroko otworzonymi oczami patrzyłam na Edwarda. To był sen, albo koszmar lub czyściec, bądź coś podobnego. W końcu straciłam rozum. Nigdy nie odnalazłam swojego zeszytu i ześwirowałam. Prawdopodobnie znajdowałam się gdzieś zwinięta w kącie pokoju w szpitalu psychiatrycznym i mruczałam bzdury o tym, że EC i Edward to ta sama osoba. Zasunęłam zasłony i zatonęłam w fotelu. Moje myśli w tej samej chwili były dziwnie puste oraz chaotyczne. Mogło minąć zaledwie kilka sekund od czasu jak zasłoniłam okno, ale komputer zaalarmował mnie o nowej wiadomości.

**ECmusic:**_ Bella... Proszę, pisz do mnie. Wiem, że to szok, ale gdy czytałem twój zeszyt, ZA CO BARDZO PRZEPRASZAM, ale swoją drogą, sporo czasu zajęło mi, aby uwierzyć._

**ECmusic:**_ Bella? B? Jesteś tam?_

Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, więc trzęsącymi się dłońmi wylogowałam się i wyłączyłam komputer. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Tego po prostu było za dużo...


	12. Wielkie gesty i niezapowiedziane wizyty

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORK****Ą JEST  lgmrkm.**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Oryginał: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Profil autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział dwunasty<strong>

** WIELKIE GESTY I NIEZAPOWIEDZIANE WIZYTY**

Z drugiego końca pokoju wpatrywałam się w mojego laptopa, ponieważ kusił mnie, abym go włączyła. Moja głowa spoczywała na poduszce i była to jedyna odpoczywająca część ciała. W nocy nie mogłam zebrać myśli i gdy promienie słońca delikatnie musnęły moją twarz, uświadomiłam sobie, że a) nie spałam, b) musiałam iść do szkoły oraz c) wyjście z domu oznaczało spotkanie z Edwardem.

Edward. Przez cały czas, jego twarz była w moich myślach, a pod spodem, jasno błyszczała nazwa, którą używał w komunikatorze internetowym - ECmusic. Byłam zła na siebie. Jaką musiałam być idiotką, że nie byłam w stanie połączyć wątków i domyśleć się wszystkiego. Poważnie. Teraz, porównywałam i łączyłam ze sobą minione wydarzenia oraz rozmowy. EC opowiadał o swoim wybryku, który wywinął swojej sąsiadce podczas Halloween. Nazywał swojego przyjaciela psychiatrą. Jego ojciec był lekarzem, a pierwszego dnia, gdy poznałam się z Edwardem, doktor Cullen oznajmił, że jego syn w przyszłości pójdzie w jego ślady. Podczas tej rozmowy najmłodszy z Cullenów nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. W czasie mojej przeprowadzki, do domu jego sąsiadów wprowadziła się nowa rodzina z córką, która była w tym samym wieku co Edward. Pominę mnóstwo innych szczegółów.

Boże, bolała mnie głowa. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się w prawdziwym życiu, prawda? Poważnie, jakie mogły być na to szanse! EC mógł znajdować się w dowolnym miejscu w tym ogromnym kraju, ale tak się stało, że mieszkał w tym samym mieście co ja! Mało tego! W dodatku, był moim sąsiadem! Jęknęłam, przypominając sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które napisałam mu o nim. Dobry Boże, on wie, że nazwałam go Ślicznym Chłopcem! Dodatkowo, nie liczyłam ile razy groziłam, że go zabiję. Liczyło się, że on o tym wie! Cholera!

A co z tymi wszystkimi razami, gdy pomagałam mu z Hershey? Uczyłam go, jak zyskać moje przebaczenie i niech mnie cholera, jeśli moje rady nie poskutkowały! Dobrze, sprawdzały się do wczorajszego dnia. Jak mogłam nie wpaść, że jego zachowanie zgadzało się z rzeczami, które dokładnie kazałam mu robić?

Hershey. To śmieszna nazwa, która najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób mnie opisywała. Jakie znaczenie miało moje prawdziwe imię? Najwyraźniej nie miało żadnego, jak pisał o tym pierwszy raz. A co... jeśli był poważny? Cholera, nie potrafię ukryć zranienia, jeśli to prawda. Nie byłam taka zła, czy byłam?

Wróciłam z powrotem pamięcią do ostatnich dwóch dni - na sposób w jaki na mnie patrzył oraz do gry w dwadzieścia pytań. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony moimi odpowiedziami. Teraz wiem, że porównywał moje odpowiedzi do tych, które podałam mu ponad roku. Jego wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Wiedziałam, że kiedyś coś podobnego słyszałam, ponieważ EC raz mi o tym opowiadał.

Oficjalnie, moja głowa zaraz eksploduje.

Jęcząc, podniosłam z łóżka swój tyłek. Przechodząc przez pokój, zatrzymałam się, aby przez chwilę popatrzeć na zasłonięte okno, zanim weszłam do łazienki. Podczas brania prysznica, który koił moje ciało i relaksował moje mięśnie, wciąż byłam spięta, ponieważ nie zrobiłam nic z moimi myślami. Po kąpieli stałam w moim pokoju, nie mając na sobie nic oprócz ręcznika i podjęłam prawdopodobnie tchórzliwą decyzję, ale nie dbałam o to.

Chwyciłam swój telefon i szybko wybrała numer do mojej mamy. Dzwoniąc, siedziałam na brzegu łóżka. - Czy wszystko w porządku? - zabrzmiało powitanie mojej mamy. Po wyświetlanym numerze na jej ekranie wiedziała, że to ja dzwonię.

- Cześć mamo. Mogłabyś zadzwonić do szkoły i powiedzieć, że nie będzie mnie dzisiaj? - spytałam, a mój głos brzmiał na zmęczony, czyli tak jak się czułam.

- Wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz, abym przyjechała do domu? - spytała zaniepokojona. Od zeszłego tygodnia moje relacje z rodzicami pozostały napięte i rozmawialiśmy bardzo rzadko, jednak koniec końców wiedziałam, że bardzo mnie kochają.

- Nie, w porządku, po prostu nie czuję się dzisiaj najlepiej. Wiesz, pierwszy dzień w miesiącu, to wszystko. Nie chcę dzisiaj wychodzić. Proszę? - ach, to jedna przydatna rzecz, którą miesiączka może dla ciebie zrobić - daje wiarygodny pretekst, aby nie pójść do szkoły.

- Dobrze, możesz sobie odpuścić jeden dzień, ale jutro musisz iść. Odpoczywaj. Advil jest w mojej apteczce. Poczuj się lepiej, kochanie - haczyk, linka i ciężarek!

- Dziękuję, mamo - szybko odłożyłam komórkę i przebrałam się w spodnie dresowe oraz rozciągnięty t-shirt. Po związaniu włosów w koński ogon, wczołgałam się do łóżka i jęknęłam w zadowoleniu, gdy moja głowa wylądowała na poduszce. Byłam wyczerpana fizycznie oraz emocjonalnie. Szybko zasnęłam i byłam wdzięczna za otrzymany sen bez snów. Obudziłam się krótko po czwartej. Siadając i przeciągając się, czułam się trochę lepiej.

Mój telefon mrugał. Gdy do niego dotarłam, zobaczyłam dziesięć wiadomości i trzy nieodebrane połączenia. Wszystko było od Alice, która pytała w wiadomościach, gdzie jestem i czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. W ostatniej wiadomości zagroziła, że jeśli nie odezwę się do wpół do piątej to nadejdzie mój koniec. Szybko uruchomiłam kreator wiadomości tekstowej i napisałam do niej.

_Przepraszam Ali. Dziś rano nie czułam się dobrze. Cały dzień spałam. Teraz czuję się lepiej, do zobaczenia jutro._

Niemal natychmiast dostałam odpowiedź i uśmiechnęłam się.

_Myślałam, że zostałaś porwana przez kosmitów. Już planowałam ratunek. Cieszę się, że już lepiej się czujesz. Do zobaczenia jutro._

Reszta popołudnia minęła jak we mgle. Raz po raz, moje myśli były zajęte. Na obiad ugotowałam proste spaghetti, odrobiłam jakąś pracę domową, której nie skończyłam poprzedniego dnia i wcześnie poszłam do łóżka. Mając nadzieję, że posłucham uspokajającej muzyki, chwyciłam mojego iPoda, ale zamarłam, jak złapałam się na przeglądaniu listy utworów EC. Prędko wybrałam Linkin Park i inne, bardziej ostrzejsze rytmy. Zasnęłam przy dźwięku mocnego basu i gitary elektrycznej, a nie przy dźwiękach delikatnej muzyki fortepianowej.

Budząc się rano, wiedziałam, że muszę zmierzyć się z muzyką oraz powoli ruszyć naprzód. Pogodziłam się z faktem, że EC i Edward to ta sama osoba, ale moje odczucia były bardzo różne. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam pojęcia, jak teraz miałam się zachowywać i poradzić ze wszystkim. To sprawiało, że denerwowałam się. Wyszłam z domu w ostatniej możliwej chwili i dotarłam do szkoły na czas. Na kilka sekund przed dzwonkiem weszłam do klasy od biznesu. Przez cały czas utrzymywałam swój wzrok na własnych stopach. Ledwie przekroczyłam drzwi, a poczułam na sobie jego wiercące spojrzenie. Całą siłą woli powstrzymałam się od popatrzenia na niego.

Skrupulatnie robiłam notatki i podobnie jak we wtorek, mozolnie starałam się rozproszyć swoje ciało oraz umysł. Jednakże, przez cały czas czułam na sobie jego wzrok. Moje ciało było jak żywy drut kolczasty, którego zakończenie stanowiły włoski na moich rękach. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, szybko pożegnałam się z Angelą i równocześnie pakowałam swoje rzeczy. Właśnie założyłam plecak na plecy, gdy usłyszałam jego głos.

- Bella, musimy porozmawiać.

- Muszę dostać się do następnej klasy, Edwardzie - powiedziałam cicho. Jego ciało było bardzo blisko mojego, przez co miałam problemy ze skupieniem się.

- To nie potrwa długo - nalegał, a ja westchnęłam.

- Nie teraz, proszę Edward - w końcu na niego spojrzałam i poprosiłam oczami. Potrzebowałam trochę czasu do namysłu. Skinął głową, a ja posłałam mu mały uśmiech nim wypadłam z klasy.

Na rachunku spotkałam Alice i jak zgadywałam, nie wyglądałam za dobrze. - Wszystko w porządku Bello, wyglądasz na chorą. Może powinnaś zostać w domu. Nie musisz jechać ze mną w ten weekend, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się gorzej - mówiła naprawdę bardzo szybko, ale szczerze. Dbała o mnie bardziej niż o swoje nowe dodatki w garderobie.

- Nic mi nie jest, Alice. Wyjeżdżamy jutro tak jak planowałyśmy. Wszystko wyjaśnię ci jutro, okej?

Wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, zanim jej oczy rozbłysły zrozumieniem. - Wczoraj nie byłaś chora. Tutaj chodzi o coś innego - powiedziała zaniepokojona, a ja skinęłam głową. - Znowu chodzi o twój zeszyt. Jestem przekonana, że się znajdzie.

- Znalazłam go Alice, nie będziemy potrzebować plakatów - zażartowałam, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się.

- To wspaniale. Gdzie był? - spytała podekscytowana.

- Jutro, dobrze? - ponownie powiedziałam, a ona choć niechętnie, zgodziła się. Nie ma nic bardziej gorszego od Alice Brandon, która została z niewyjaśnioną sprawą.

Kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca, poinformowałam przyjaciółkę, że zamierzam zjeść lunch w szkolnej bibliotece, ponieważ musiałam nadrobić zaległości, a następnie zająć się pracami domowymi, które zostały nam zadane na weekend. To nie było całkowicie nieprawdziwe. Przyszły tydzień był naszym ostatnim tygodniem w szkole przed świętami. Choć większość zadań miałam skończonych, postanowiłam zabrać się dzisiaj za te, których z oczywistych przyczyn nie odrobiłam wczoraj. Innym powodem było to, że naprawdę potrzebowałam czasu, aby przez chwilę pomyśleć bez towarzystwa Edwarda wpatrującego się we mnie i proszącego o rozmowę. Potrzebowałam chwili dla siebie.

Alice niechętnie mnie puściła, równocześnie narzekając coś o młodych i zbyt odpowiedzialnych ludziach. Odchodząc nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu. Biblioteka okazała się bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Byłam w stanie całkowicie rozwiązać zadanie z rachunku, a pracą z biznesu też szybko się uwinęłam. Powoli przeżuwałam kanapkę, którą zrobiłam sobie dzisiaj rano. Byłam spokojniejsza, również sprzeczna wewnętrznie, ale spokojniejsza.

Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że wciąż myślałam o Edwardzie. Nie byłam z niego zadowolona. Byłam co prawda trochę podekscytowana tym, że był EC, ale byłam również ostrożna i zdezorientowana. Wiedziałam, że musimy porozmawiać, ale nim to nastanie, chciałabym być pewniejsza siebie i chciałabym wiedzieć co powiedzieć. Dodatkowo zastanawiałam się, jakbym to ja zareagowała, gdybym dowiedziała się o nim, w ten sposób co on. To było sprzeczne. Chęć bycia na niego złą za to co zrobił, walczyła z przytłaczającą chęcią, aby pójść do niego - nie do niego, którego znałam ze szkoły, ale do niego, którego osobiście poznałam.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek po cichu zebrałam swoje rzeczy i poszłam na biologię. Reszta dnia minęła sprawnie. Edward zostawił mnie z moimi myślami. Wciąż mogłam zauważyć, jak patrzył się na mnie. To było irytujące i nieprzerwane. Po szkole szybko wróciłam do domu i postanowiłam odpocząć, tym samym dając swobodę moim myślom.

Leniwie rozsiadłam się w salonie. Czując się komfortowo, włączyłam telewizor wiszący nad kominkiem. Przeglądałam kanały, ale nie znalazłam nic ciekawego. Ostatecznie włączyłam ostatni odcinek _Simpsonów_. Próbowałam skupić się na oglądanym programie, ale od jakiegoś czasu, po prostu tępo wpatrywałam się w ekran. Ledwie rejestrowałam słowa i akcję. To na tyle, jeśli telewizor miał być dla mnie rozrywką. Aktualnie, był hałaśliwym tłem dla moich myśli.

Tkwiąc w tym stanie, podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam, że ktoś zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi. Narzekając, dźwignęłam się z kanapy i wyruszyłam w wędrówkę do drzwi. Zerknęłam przez szparę w drzwiach. Ogarnęłam spojrzeniem cały podjazd i zmarszczyłam brwi, ponieważ nikogo nie zauważyłam. Gdybym była w San Francisco, to przeklęłabym głupie dzieci, które dzwoniły do drzwi i uciekały. Na ulicy nie dostrzegłam żadnego dziecka. Miałam nadzieję, że dorośli ludzie nie są dziecinni.

Zaciekawiona otworzyłam drzwi. Zadrżałam, gdy uderzyło mnie chłodne powietrze. Niczego nie dostrzegając, rozejrzałam się dookoła. Już miałam zamykać drzwi, gdy usłyszałam szelest poniżej mnie. Spojrzałam w dół i ujrzałam piękną książkę, białą lilię oraz notatkę z moim imieniem napisanym z przodu. Rozpoznając pismo Edwarda, zawahałam się, ale w końcu pochyliłam i podniosłam podarek. Po raz kolejny rozejrzałam się, aby go zobaczyć, ale najwidoczniej w tym czasie musiał być u siebie w domu. Nie powstrzymałam chichotu, wyobrażając sobie Edwarda dającego nura w krzaki byle bym go tylko nie zobaczyła. W tym wyobrażeniu, w jego włosach znajdowały się pojedyncze liście rośliny.

Po zamknięciu drzwi, udałam się do mojego pokoju i usiadłam na skraju łóżka. Podniosłam kwiat i biorąc głęboki wdech, wyczułam delikatny zapach Edwarda zmieszany z naturalnym zapachem kwiatu. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu na mojej twarzy i oprzeć się mieszaninie emocji. Chłopak pamiętał, że nie znosiłam róży, tych banalnych kwiatów, że zawsze darzyłam miłością lilie. Kilka miesięcy temu powiedziałam EC o moich ulubionych kwiatach. Byłam zaskoczona, ale również zadowolona z faktu, że o nich pamiętał.

Postawiłam kwiaty na małym stoliku obok łóżka i zaczęłam badać notes. Dziennik był głębokiego, brązowego koloru z nowoczesnym i prostym kwiecistym wzorem, znajdującym się na środku i rozwijającym się w górę. To był dokładnie ten rodzaj książki, który wybrałabym dla siebie, jeśli potrzebowałabym wymienić stary zeszyt na nowy. Skoncentrowałam uwagę na moim napisanym imieniu. Wpatrywałam się chwilę w liścik, zastanawiając się, czy powinnam go przeczytać. Nie mogłam powstrzymać nóg od podejścia do okna. Moja ręka delikatnie dotknęła zasłon. Rozsunęłam firany i zlustrowałam wzrokiem jego pokój. Zasłony były rozsunięte i najwidoczniej z jakiejś przyczyny, nie było go w sypialni. Wydawało mi się, że zasłony w jego pokoju specjalnie zostały rozsunięte, tak abym mogła zaglądnąć do środka.

Przed powolnym otwarciem notatki, zaciekawiona, jeszcze raz spojrzałam na eleganckie napisane BELLA. Zmieszana, zmarszczyłam brwi, a potem zachichotałam, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że napisał dla mnie wiersz.

_Przepraszam, jeśli Cię skrzywdziłem,1_

_w ten naprawdę okropny sposób._

_Pozwól pogodzić się i zapomnieć_

_o tym co zrobiłem tego dnia. _

_Naprawdę bardzo przep__raszam._

_Obiecuję, że nigdy ponownie tego nie zrobię._

_Więc od teraz możemy być przyjaciółmi._

Poniżej znajdowała się krótka wiadomość, którą parę razy przeczytałam.

_Bella,_

_mam dla Ciebie książkę w nadzie__i, że wypełnisz ją całą pasją, którą wiem, że skrywasz wewnątrz, oraz że to będzie kolejny świadek Twojego talentu._

_Wiem, że schrzaniłem i wiem, że jesteś przytłoczona, ale piszę to w nadziei, że dasz mi szansę, abym mógł z Tobą porozmawiać. Proszę, po prostu przyjdź i porozmawiajmy. Jeśli wciąż chcesz odejść i nigdy ponownie nie odezwać się do mnie, jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja, to mam nadzieję, że być może, wybaczysz mi. Poza tym, moich rodziców nie ma w domu, więc w razie potrzeby, będziesz miała sporo czasu, aby ukryć ciało ;) Proszę B? Jeśli się zdecydujesz, po prostu wejdź, będę czekał._

_P.S. Przepraszam za rozczarowanie moim wierszem, ale musiałem spróbować :P_

_Twój, Edward_

Spojrzałam przez okno, zastanawiając się, gdzie czekał oraz co robił. Przegryzłam wargę. Wpatrując się w notatkę, przebiegałam palcami po napisanych słowach. Próbowałam się zdecydować. Ostrożnie umieściłam w książce wiersz, który dla mnie napisał. Zamknęłam oczy. Próbowałam oczyścić umysł i wysłuchać tego, co mój instynkt miał do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Po raz pierwszy starałam się nie myśleć.

Nim zorientowałam się co robię, stałam przed domem Cullenów. Lekko drżałam, gdy zimny wiatr zaczął wiać w moim kierunku. Powoli weszłam po schodach prowadzących na ganek. Starałam nie robić się hałasu. Prawie zapukałam do drzwi, gdy przypomniałam sobie uwagę, według której, miałam po prostu wejść do środka. Dziwnie się czułam postępując wedle tych słów. Pięć minut później, mój tyłek zmarznął i po wyprostowaniu postawy, podniosłam głowę do góry i mocno chwyciłam się drzwi.

- Możesz to zrobić! - szepnęłam do siebie, powoli wsuwając się do środka i cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wewnątrz było bardzo przyjemnie. Minutę zajęło mi rozgrzanie ciała i nim ściągnęłam kurtkę oraz buty. Starannie odłożyłam je w pobliżu.

W domu było cicho. Uważnie nasłuchiwałam, mając nadzieję, że usłyszę, gdzie znajduje się Edward, ale nic nie usłyszałam. Zaczęłam iść. Pokonując przedpokój, moje serce biło szybko. Dotarłszy do salonu, zobaczyłam samotnie siedzącego Edwarda, który pochylał się do przodu - łokcie trzymał na kolanach, a jego ręce zakrywały twarz. Najwyraźniej nie usłyszał mnie, ponieważ jego mięśnie nie poruszyły się. Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę.

Nawet teraz, gdy byłam zmartwiona, zaparło mi dech. Było w tym jednak coś więcej. Jego postawa, jego oczekiwanie w ciszy oraz jego gesty i wcześniejszy krzyk smutku oraz żalu. Czułam, że mój pancerz bardzo szybko pęka. Boże, jestem dla tego faceta kompletną frajerką. Dalej Bello, stań się odrobinę silniejsza i otrzymaj odpowiedzi.

Oczyściłam gardło, a jego głowa podniosła się szybko. Jego zielone oczy napotkały moje i oparłam się pokusie, aby nie zmarszczyć brwi. Miał podkrążone oczy, które zdawały się pasować do moich własnych. Mogę stwierdzić, że dla niego to też był trudny czas. - Przyszłaś - powiedział, a w jego głosie było nieco nadziei.

Skinęłam głową i powoli zaczęłam iść w jego stronę. - Jestem - odpowiedziałam cicho, siadając na drugim końcu kanapy. Jego ciało zwróciło się do mnie, a ja umieściłam ręce na kolanach.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. Umm, dziękuję za prezenty i chociaż były niekonieczne, to kocham je - nie wiedziałam, co jeszcze powiedzieć. To były bardzo ładne prezenty i nie mogłam powiedzieć tylko, że są ładne i mają znaczenie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyglądał, jakby odetchnął z ulgą. - Cieszę się, że ci się podobają.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, zanim się odezwał. - Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, Bello - powiedział, a ja w końcu podniosłam głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Wiem - szepnęłam.

Przeczesał dłońmi swoje włosy. Teraz wiedziałam, że był to jego tik nerwowy. - Robiąc to byłem całkowicie byłem nieobecny, ale dowiedziałem się. Nie mogę tego cofnąć, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo bym tego chciał.

- Dlaczego go przeczytałeś? - spytałam.

- Szczerze? - uśmiechnęłam się, ponieważ powiedział dokładnie to samo na polanie, gdy mnie znalazł. Boże, to wydawało się mieć miejsce tak dawno temu. W rzeczywistości, wydarzyło się to zaledwie krócej niż tydzień temu.

- Oczywiście.

- Nie mam stosownego wytłumaczenia, ale wydawało mi się, że strony płonęły, albo obcy zrobili mi pranie mózgu, tym samym zmieniając w idiotę - nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu, a on uśmiechnął się nieśmiało przed kontynuowaniem. - Szczerze mówiąc, byłem ciekawy, ponieważ zawsze interesowało mnie co piszesz. Inna część mnie, o której prawdopodobnie będziesz myśleć, że jest fałszywa, czuła, że muszę przeczytać twój notes. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale gdy trzymałem go w rękach, czułem, że coś ważnego zostanie wyjaśnione. To było tak, jakby coś mnie popychało, abym to zrobił. Boże, wiem, że brzmię śmiesznie oraz szalenie, ale przysięgam, że to prawda, nawet jeśli nie jest uzasadniona.

Kiwnęłam głową, myśląc o tym co powiedział. Próbowałam uporać się z naszą rozmową. Był szczery i choć nie był zadowolony z tego co zrobił, powiedział, że postąpił tak z jakiegoś dziwnego przeczucia.

- Czy dowiedziałeś się o wszystkim przed czy po przeczytaniu? - spytałam łagodnie, a moje oczy nie opuściły jego. Zrozumienie wstąpiło w jego spojrzenie.

- Nie, dopóki nie przeczytałem. Wiedziałem kim jesteś, albo w ostatnim czasie zacząłem przypuszczać kim możesz być. Całe dwa dni spędziłem nad myśleniem i szukaniem wskazówek, które pojawiły się w ostatnich miesiącach - prawie się uśmiechnęłam. Prawie, ze względu na scenariusze, które miałam w głowie.

- Dwadzieścia pytań? - uniosłam brwi, a on szeroko się uśmiechnął.

- Tak, musiałem być pewny, a podczas gry, natychmiast wiedziałem. Kiedy następnego dnia nie pojawiłem się rano, to dlatego, że zdecydowałem się o tym porozmawiać, ale byłem tak okropnie zdenerwowany, że rozchorowałem się - skrzywił się, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi. Naprawdę czułam się za niego źle. - Przez cały dzień byłem uwięziony we własnej głowie. Zastanawiałem się nad sposobami, jak miałbym powiedzieć ci o tym, oraz nad podejściem do tematu. Niestety, sama się nie zorientowałaś, na co miałem nadzieję - powiedział cicho.

Odrobinę wzdrygnęłam się, gdy przypomniałam sobie, że go uderzyłam. - Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłam. Byłam zła, ale to niczego nie usprawiedliwia - powiedziałam ze smutkiem.

Zauważyłam, jak przysunął się trochę bliżej. Starałam się nie uciec, ponieważ pokój nagle wypełnił się buzującą energią. Dotknął swojego policzka, który był odrobinę czerwony. Zaczerwienienie nie było zauważalne, jeśli samodzielnie się go nie szukało. - Nie martw się, zasługuję na coś gorszego. Poza tym, nie boli tak bardzo. Widziałem co twój prawy sierpowy może zrobić, więc lekko dostałem - powiedział odnosząc się do incydentu z klaunem w Halloween.

Oboje zachichotaliśmy. Napięcie nieco podniosło się. - Nadal jestem zasmucona tym co zrobiłeś - powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

Skinął głową z powagą. - Wiem, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem, Bello - teraz był prawie obok mnie. Z każdą minutą popadałam w ruinę. Tak bardzo byłam silna.

Nagle przypomniałam sobie powiedzenie babci Swan, które mówiła zawsze do mnie, gdy byłam małą dziewczynką. Odnalazłam w sobie odwagę i powiedziałam je na głos. - Mylić się jest rzeczą ludzką, przebaczać boską - babcia zawsze twierdziła, że życie jest za krótkie, aby chować gniew, ponieważ on w końcu zeżre człowieka. Kawałek po kawałku. Takie zachowanie świadczyło o dużej odwadze i sile charakteru. Przeproszenie i przyznanie się do winy powodowało wybaczenie. Tym samym można by zostawić przeszłość i jak należało od początku, wejść w przyszłość.

Babcia miała rację. Zawsze jak byłam zła na Edwarda, czułam się wycieńczona i bardziej nastrojowa niż zazwyczaj. Tak było od samego początku. Teraz, gdy zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, to uczucie dziesięciokrotnie wzrosło. Nie podobało mi się to. Sytuacja była trudna, ale z minuty na minutę robiłam postępy. Czułam słabnący gniew, którego miejsce zajęła spowodowana czymś tęsknota. Jak on mógł w ten sposób na mnie działać, skoro nikt inny tego nie mógł? Co w nim takiego było, że mnie do siebie przyciągał?

Byłam skoncentrowana na swoich myślach, że trochę podskoczyłam, jak Edward wstał i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. - Czy pójdziesz ze mną? Chciałbym ci coś pokazać - powiedział łagodnie. Nie mogłam odmówić. Jego oczy przemawiały do mnie. Nie mogłam odejść, a on nie mógł mnie zatrzymać. Co ważniejsze, ja nie chciałam odejść. Przez sekundę wpatrywałam się w jego rękę, zanim ostrożnie położyłam swoją dłoń na jego. Nie byłam już zszokowana. Przeszedł przeze mnie dreszczyk emocji. Edward podniósł mnie i wciąż trzymając moją rękę, pociągnął do części domu, którą miałam okazję zobaczyć.

Zatrzymał się przed jakimiś drzwiami. Jedną ręką otworzył drzwi oraz popchnął je do przodu, a mnie pociągnął do środka. Było jasne, że weszliśmy do biblioteki. Pół tuzina książek znajdowało się na podłodze. Ściany od podłogi aż po sam sufit, były wypełnione po brzegi książkami. W pobliżu stolika i lampy, znajdowało się niewielkie miejsce do siedzenia. Moje oczy tylko przez moment skupiły się na tym widoku, ponieważ chłopak pociągnął mnie w kierunku fortepianu, które zostało ustawione w kącie pomieszczenia.

Siadając na ławeczce, otworzył błyszczącą pokrywę, która stanowiła dla klawiszy ochronę. Zarejestrowałam spokojny uśmiech na jego twarzy, który pojawił się na widok czarnych i białych klawiszy. Wyglądał jakby po długich latach, ponownie patrzył na swojego starego przyjaciela. Odwrócił się do mnie i poklepał wolne miejsce na ławce. - Dołączysz do mnie? Proszę? - powiedział prosząco, a ja nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie, aby przysiąść się do niego. Ostrożnie usiadłam, gdy szybko przejechał palcami po klawiszach, aby rozgrzać się przed grą.

Nagle, przeszedł prosto do najpiękniejszej melodii jaką słyszałam. Byłam oczarowana sposobem w jaki jego palce, z miłością poruszały się po klawiszach. Poważnie. Był niczym zaklinacz węży, a ja byłam jak bezradny gad, który tkwił pod jego urokiem. Niejednokrotnie wyobrażałam sobie, jak wygląda EC, gdy gra. A teraz, za jednym razem, mogłam zobaczyć grającego EC oraz Edwarda. Upiekłam dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Muzyka była ponura, ale zarówno pełna nadziei. Łagodna i opiekuńcza. Dawała poczucie spokoju. Zamknęłam oczy, a moje ciało zaczęło lekko kołysać się w rytm muzyki. Za każdym razem, kiedy następowało cresendo2, moje serce przyspieszało, a następnie przechodziło w spokojne i miękkie bicie. Dzięki temu moje ciało weszło w stan relaksu, zbliżonego do snu.

Jednakże, w granej muzyce było coś więcej. Każda nuta zawierała przeprosiny i rumieniła się od skrywanych emocji. To były dźwięki, pod wpływem których moje ciało ożywało. Gdy Edward kontynuował grę, poczułam się, jakbyśmy byli uwięzieni we własnym świecie, w którym nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Byliśmy szczęśliwi i kosztowaliśmy każdą sekundę tego, co się działo. Nie czekaliśmy na koniec, ponieważ obawialiśmy się powrotu i zniszczenia wszystkiego.

Skończył grać. Ostatnia nuta jeszcze rozbrzmiewała w powietrzu, a nasza bańka trwała. Niechętnie otworzyłam oczy. Jedynymi dźwiękami, które zarejestrowałam były nasze oddechy. Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie, a emocje, które zobaczyłam w jego oczach, pozbawiły mnie tchu. Edward pochylił się w moim kierunku, a ja instynktownie przysunęłam się do niego, zezwalając na to, aby nasze czoła stykały się. Znowu, tylko na moment zamknęłam oczy. Rozkoszowałam się bliskością.

- Podobała ci się? - odetchnął, a ja otworzyłam oczy, aby na niego popatrzeć. Zauważyłam, że intensywnie się we mnie wpatruje.

- To było piękne, Edwardzie. Jak się nazywa?

- Cóż, po prostu nazywa się Kołysanka. Skończyłem ją w niedzielę, gdy w końcu wszystko do siebie dopasowałem, dlatego jej fragment jest trochę ponury - _Kołysanka_, tytuł pasował.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, jak zdałam sobie sprawę, że była to jego własna kompozycja. Nie wiem dlaczego byłam w szoku, ponieważ zdawała sobie sprawę, że był utalentowany. - Napisałeś ją? - skinął głową tak po prostu, ponieważ chciał utrzymać swoją głowę przy mojej. - Jaki jest nowy tytuł? - spytałam ciekawa.

Nagle jego oczy opuściły moje. Wyglądał na bardzo nieśmiałego, zanim ponownie nasze spojrzenia się ze sobą spotkały. Gdy to nastąpiło, błysnęła w nich determinacja. - Chodź ze mną - powiedział nagle, wstając i ponownie szukając mojej ręki. Nie walczyłam z nim, chociaż byłam zdenerwowana, gdy prowadził mnie po schodach na górę i przez cały korytarz.

Otwierając drzwi, uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Witaj w la Casa de Edward - zażartował, zapraszając mnie do swojego pokoju. Gdy podeszłam do jego szafy, szukając czegoś, rozglądnęłam się po jego otoczenie. Ściany w pokoju były pomalowane na ciemnoniebiesko. Niesamowitym było to, że jedna ze ścian posłużyła za szafę, którą od dołu do góry wypełniały płyty. W swojej sypialni miał również niesamowite nagłośnienie. Posiadał królewskiego rozmiaru łóżko z baldachimem, wykonane z kutego żelaza, które było ustawione w centralnym miejscu. Pościel na jego łóżku było złoto - czarna.

Obserwując wszystko, myślałam o tym, że jestem w sypialni Edwarda Cullena! Prawdopodobnie na mojej twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Zdecydowanie, wchodząc do tego pomieszczenia chciałam tego uniknąć.

Chociaż wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, a na dobrą sprawę minęło zaledwie pół minuty, Edward stał przede mną z kilkoma kartkami papieru oraz z książką w rękach. - Tutaj są - wskazał na rzeczy w swojej ręce i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tutaj, pokaż trochę siebie - powiedziałam najpierw biorąc do ręki książkę. Spojrzałam na niego, a on wzrokiem powiedział, abym ją otworzyła. Odwróciłam stronę i zadyszałam, widząc starannie wydrukowane i umieszczone na kolejnych stronach wszystkie wiersze, które mu wysłałam.

Kontynuowałam wpatrywanie, gdy odezwałam się. - Rzeczywiście zachowałeś je wszystkie - powiedziałam z podziwem. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że o nich zapomniał, ale myślałam, że przez cały czas trzymał je gdzieś zapisane na skrzynce odbiorczej, a nie wydrukowane.

- Oczywiście, są naprawdę dobre. Czasami chcę po prostu usiąść i przeczytać je w najłatwiejszy sposób. Myślę o tej książce, jak o młodszym bracie twojego zeszytu - zażartował, a ja trochę zaśmiałam się.

Oczyściłam gardło. Moje oczy rzuciły mu szybkie spojrzenie, zanim powróciłam do książki. - Wiesz, na swoim iPodzie mam cały album z twoimi kompozycjami. Pomogły mi pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, podczas jazdy z San Francisco - przyznałam.

Spojrzałam w górę, a on nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy. - Naprawdę? - skinęłam głową, nim spojrzałam na pozostałe kartki papieru w mojej ręce.

- Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Edwardzie. Jesteś prawdopodobnie najbardziej utalentowaną osobą jaką znam - powiedziałam szczerze. - Co to takiego? - zapytałam i spojrzałam na kartki.

- To jest właśnie to, co zainspirowało mnie do skomponowania tego, co słyszałaś na dole - powiedział nieśmiało, zabierając książkę z moich rąk i delikatnie zastępując ją kartką papieru. Marszcząc brwi, spojrzałam w dół. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, a uśmiech wykrzywił usta. To był wiersz, zatytułowany _Kołysanka_, który wysłałam mu miesiące temu.

_Złóż głowę — śpiącą, kochaną,_3  
><em>Ludzką — na moim ramieniu<em>  
><em>Niewiernym; w myślących dzieciach<em>  
><em>Czas trawi śpiesznym płomieniem<em>  
><em>Urodę, każdemu z nich daną<em>  
><em>Inaczej, i zżera je lękiem;<em>  
><em>Ale ja chcę do świtu w objęciach<em>  
><em>Mieć to żywe stworzenie, pełne<em>  
><em>Winy, niestałe, śmiertelne,<em>  
><em>Lecz dla mnie skończenie piękne.<em>

_Bez granic jest dusza i ciało:_  
><em>Kochankom, kiedy w omdleniu<em>  
><em>Conocnym leża pod okiem<em>  
><em>Łagodnej planety Wenus,<em>  
><em>Jej blask śle wizje nietrwałe<em>  
><em>Wszechwładnej miłości, obrazy<em>  
><em>Nadziei wiecznie wysokiej;<em>  
><em>Sny, w abstrakcyjnej wersji<em>  
><em>Budzące i w chudej piersi<em>  
><em>Pustelnika zmysłowe ekstazy.<em>

_Pewność, wierność nie trwa nawet_  
><em>Doby — zgaśnie przed północą<em>  
><em>Jak cichnący dzwonu głos,<em>  
><em>Znów modni maniacy wzniosą<em>  
><em>Swoją pedantyczną wrzawę<em>  
><em>I wróżba z kart nas postraszy:<em>  
><em>Trzeba spłacić każdy grosz<em>  
><em>Kosztów, długów i rachunków;<em>  
><em>Lecz skarb nocnych pocałunków<em>  
><em>Wartości rankiem nie straci.<em>

_Piękność, północ, przywidzenia —_  
><em>Wszystko niknie; niech wiatr brzasku<em>  
><em>Nad twą głową, która śni,<em>  
><em>Zbudzi dzień tak pełen blasku,<em>  
><em>By wzrok i puls śpiewał pean<em>  
><em>Światu, który pędzi w śmierć;<em>  
><em>Znajdziesz i w pustyni dni<em>  
><em>Mannę mimowolnych mocy,<em>  
><em>Znajdziesz i w zniewadze nocy<em>  
><em>Miłość wszystkich ludzkich serc.<em>

Kończąc czytać ostatnią linijkę, spojrzałam na Edwarda. - Więc to był ten specjalny projekt, którego nie chciałeś mi wysłać, dopóki nie zostanie skończony? Był zainspirowany moim wierszem? - spytałam w rzeczywistości znając prawdę. Gdy wróciłam Myślami wróciłam do pięknego spokoju, na który bez wątpienia warto było czekać.

Skinął głową. - Czy zalicza się do twoich standardów?

Teraz była moja kolej by kiwnąć głową. - To jest poza moimi standardami, ponieważ nie użyłeś słów, Edwardzie. To jest piękne, naprawę, choć nadal jestem zdezorientowana. Widzę i znam oryginalny tytuł, ale jaki później mu nadałeś?

- Sprawdź inne kartki - powiedział cicho.

Prawie zapomniałam o innych kartkach. Szybko odłożyłam mój wiersz na koniec. Na pozostałych stronach znajdowały się kompozycje nut, które całościowo musiały układać się w utwór, który dla mnie zagrał. Ciężko odetchnęłam przez usta, a łzy pojawiły się w moich oczach, gdy przeczytałam tytuł. _Kołysanka Belli_ – napisany przez Edwarda tytuł widniał na górze kartki.

Powiedział, że zmienił tytuł w niedzielny wieczór, zanim dowiedział się, że jestem Bclassics. To był także dzień, gdy znalazł mnie na polanie i myślę, że właśnie wtedy mieliśmy chwilę dla siebie. Tego dnia, zmienił tytuł utworu nad którym przez miesiąc pracował, na taki piękny, zawierający moje imię.

- Dlaczego? - szepnęłam, skupiając wzrok na kompozycji przede mną.

- Przez tygodnie starałem się poskładać wszystkie części w całość, ale nie szło mi dobrze. Jednak tego dnia, gdy opuściłaś mnie, usiadłem przy fortepianie. Widziałem tylko twoją twarz i nagle, tak po prostu melodia przyszła do mnie. Rozbrzmiewała bezproblemowo. Jesteś perfekcyjna i zawsze, gdy to gram myślę tylko o tobie - przyznał cicho.

Czułam jak łzy płyną w dół mojej twarzy. Nie zdążyłam zetrzeć ich rękawem, ponieważ poczułam jego ciepłą dłoń na moim policzku. Starł kciukiem łzę. Spojrzałam w górę i westchnęłam ponownie, tym razem z powodu intensywności w jego oczach, gdy uważnie na mnie patrzył i stał bardzo blisko.

Coś we mnie pękło. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego co robię. Moje ciało działało jak na autopilocie. Chwyciłam chłopaka za kark i pociągnęłam jego twarz do siebie, w tej samej chwili złączając razem nasze usta. Zaskoczony Edward zesztywniał i nie poruszał się, więc myślałam, że przekroczyłam granicę. Już miałam odsunąć się, gdy nagle ożył. Jego ramię owinęło się wokół mojej talii, przyciągając mnie mocno do siebie.

Trzymane w mojej ręce kartki upadły na podłogę, a wtedy przelotnie sobie o nich przypomniałam. Szybko przestałam o nich myśleć, gdy moje dłonie chwyciły mocno włosy Edwarda – i zauważyłam jak były miękkie. Czułam jak kciukiem drażnił skórę na moich plecach - wydałam z siebie westchnięcie, które szybko przemieniło się w jęk, równocześnie czując, jak jego język zaczyna masować mój. Boże, to było niesamowite i szybko skoncentrowałam się na naszych ustach, gubiąc się w odczuciach.

Kontynuując badania naszych ust, myślałam i porównywałam moje przeszłe doświadczenia z chłopakami. Mój pierwszy pocałunek dzieliłam z Jamesem Hunterem w trzeciej klasie. Podczas przerwy podszedł i cmoknął mnie w usta. Pamiętam, że byłam w szoku i rumieniłam się, gdy nagle popchał mnie na podłogę i ukradł ciasteczka, które jadłam. Resztę nocy przepłakałam na kolanach mamy, ogólnie przeklinając chłopaków i życząc im, aby rozchorowali się przez ciasteczka. Moim jedynym doświadczeniem był Riley Newbourn, który w drugiej klasie zaprosił mnie na wiosenny bal. To było zbyt niechlujne i czułam się, jakby próbował zjeść moją twarz. Po tej nocy, postanowiłam go unikać.

Ale ten pocałunek był inny. Usta Edwarda idealnie poruszały się z moimi. Nigdy tego nie czułam. Nie był szorstki, wręcz przeciwnie. Był delikatny i z całą pewnością nie próbował wchłonąć mojej twarzy. W rzeczywistości czułam pożądanie i szybko zatraciłam się w nim. Czułam się po prostu... dobrze.

Nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, ale jakoś skończyłam siedząc na Edwardzie okrakiem. Znajdowaliśmy się na jego łóżku, a moje ręce znajdowały się po obu stronach jego twarzy i namiętnie go całowałam. Nie miałam pojęcia skąd pochodziła ta reakcja. Nie mogłam sobie odmówić. Przez dłuższy czas chciałam całować go w ten sposób. Gdy dowiedziałam się, że jest EC - moim perfekcyjnym chłopakiem _online_, to spowodowało mój koniec. Cóż, po tym jak przeprosił mnie za kurczowe pociągnięcie, spoglądnęłam na jego twarz i nie oszukiwałam się dłużej. Nie mogłam być długo na niego zła. Fakt, Edward zalazł mi za skórę. Wiedział, że jestem B, znał wszystkie moje słabości i tak naprawdę niewiele teraz mogłam zrobić. Poważnie, człowiek_ skomponował_ dla _mnie_ utwór na fortepianie. Nie dla wirtualnej mnie, ale dla mnie. Czy to nie zadziałałoby na każdą dziewczynę? To było totalne oszustwo i prawdopodobnie on o tym wiedział.

Poza tym, niecodziennie dwaj chłopacy, których darzyłam pewnymi uczuciami, okazują się się być jednym facetem. Zwłaszcza, gdy facet z internetu jest niesamowicie gorący i uroczy... Nie w sposób jak wszystko i wszyscy. W tym momencie nie mogłam przestać myśleć, co by zrobiła Alice, więc skoczyłam na niego. Jasne i proste.

Kontynuując zbliżanie się do mnie, jedna z jego rąk obejmowała mój kark, a druga dłoń przeniosła się na moje udo. Droga, którą pokonały jego palce, przez dżinsy paliła moją skórę. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej naglący. Wiedziałam, że biorąc pod uwagę naszą zaistniałą sytuację, być może zbyt szybko idziemy na przód. Walczyłam ze świadomością, według której powinnam się odsunąć, ale mój organizm nalegał na kontynuowanie. Niestety decyzja została podjęta za mnie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się głośno, wpuszczając do środka bardzo duże i bardzo głośne ciało.

- Hejka brachu, czy widziałeś, zaraz! - rozbrzmiał bardzo głośny głos, gwałtownie ucinając. Nagłe wtargnięcie kogoś, spowodowało, że zszokowani odskoczyliśmy od siebie. Niestety straciłam równowagę i z dużym hukiem spadłam z łóżka na podłogę. Wypadek spowodował, że wszystkie oczy w pomieszczeniu skupiły się na mnie.

- Owww - jęknęłam na podłodze. Chcąc uśmierzyć wędrujący ból, pocierałam ramię na które upadłam. W ciągu mniej niż pięciu sekund, spadłam z niskiej wysokości. Nowy rekord!

Nagle twarz Edwarda pojawiła się nade mną, a jego oczy były spanikowane. - Och mój Boże, Bella! Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, a jego oczy skanowały mnie, próbując ocenić szkody. Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć ktoś, kto jeszcze był w pokoju, zaczął krzyczeć.

- Rosie! Nasz mały Edward w końcu stał się prawdziwym mężczyzną! - głos ucichł i zniżył się od fałszywych emocji. - Jestem taki dumny – chłopak chciał udał pociągnięcie nosem, ale nie mogąc tego dokonać, zdecydował się na niski śmiech.

Na twarzy Edwarda natychmiast pojawił się gniew oraz irytacja, ale zauważyłam też delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach. Edward rumienił się bardzo rzadko i jeśli nie byłabym upokorzona, pomyślałabym, że to uroczy widok. Twarz Edwarda zniknęła, ale słyszałam głośno i wyraźnie jego głos. - Emmett, co ty tutaj, do cholery robisz? - spytał głośno.

- Cóż, nieco wcześniej wróciłem do domu na święta, ponieważ w tym tygodniu razem z Rosie skończyliśmy egzaminy. Spodziewałem się, że moja kochająca rodzina będzie na mnie czekać z powitalnym przyjęciem. Niestety, nie znalazłem rodziców, zaś mój brat w swojej sypialni molestuje jakąś dziewczynę. Ładna jest, tak przy okazji - znowu zachichotał, a moja twarz zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu.

Edward zadrwił. - Przyjechałeś wcześniej, ponieważ ty i Rosalie, nie potraficie ugotować porządnego posiłku albo zrobić prania. Więc aby przeżyć, wracacie tutaj, równocześnie mając nadzieję, że mama wszystkim się zajmie - Edward powiedział. Jego głos był nabuzowany emocjami. Starał się zapanować nad gniewem i napięciem. Czy było złe, że część mnie uważała, że jest całkowicie gorący? Nie.

- Cokolwiek, brachu. Zrozumiesz, jak pójdziesz na studia. Wtedy nauczysz doceniać się małe udogodnienia, które są w domu. Muszę przyznać, że wracając, nie spodziewałem się tak skandalicznej sytuacji. Czy mama z tatą wiedzą, co robisz, gdy nie ma ich w domu? - przysięgam, że słyszałam jak _porusza_ swoimi brwiami.

- Wynoś się! - Edward krzyknął, choć jego głos był mieszaniną złości i wstydu. Wychyliłam zza łóżka głowę na tyle, aby móc zobaczyć co się dzieje. Widząc mężczyznę stojącego przy drzwiach, moje oczy rozszerzyły się. Był absolutnie ogromny!

Kojarzyłam go ze wcześniej widzianych fotografii, które w rzeczywistości nie były dla niego sprawiedliwe. W zasadzie był kupą mięśni, miał około sto dziewięćdziesiąt trzy metry wzrostu, a na głowie czarne i kręcone włosy. Gdyby nie charakterystyczne wyraziste szczęki oraz piwne oczy, w których były plamki szmaragdowej zieleni, przypominającej oczy Edwarda, nigdy bym ich ze sobą nie spokrewniła. EC nazwał go Terminatorem i zdecydowanie to go opisywało. Wyglądał jakby łatwo mógł mnie pokonać, chociaż dołeczki w policzkach oraz jego wdzięczny i szeroki uśmiech, czyniły go niemal nieszkodliwym. Prawie. Dodatkowo, we dwójkę, wyglądali jak kot uwięziony w klatce z kanarkiem. W straszny i triumfujący sposób. To mnie przeraziło.

- Dalej, człowieku! Nie zamierzasz przedstawić mnie tej małej pani z którą przed chwilą byłeś niesamowicie zajęty? - rozbawienie było doskonale słyszalne w jego głosie. Uśmiechał się szeroko od ucha do ucha. Następnie podszedł do Edwarda i szepnął mu coś do ucha, co nie trudno było usłyszeć. - Przy okazji, przy łóżku w mojej szafce nocnej znajdziesz wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował, wiesz, do owinięcia szczeniaka. Nie potrzebujemy żadnego mini - Edwarda, który chodziłby dookoła. Jeden kłopot jest wystarczający.

Edward natychmiast zesztywniał i mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić wyraz jego twarzy. Byłam przerażona. Jakkolwiek wyglądał, Emmett po raz kolejny zaczął głośno się śmiać, równocześnie trzymając się za boki. Mogę powiedzieć, że bardzo bawiło go drażnienie Edwarda. Widząc, jak spoglądam ze swojej kryjówki, złapał ze mną kontakt wzrokowy i mrugnął do mnie okiem. Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe, ale jeszcze bardziej zaczerwieniłam i wycofałam się z powrotem. Miałam nadzieję, że pochłonie mnie dziura w podłodze i zniknę.

- Och, dobry Boże, to się nie dzieje - szepnęłam do siebie. Miałam nadzieję, że sen zamienił się w koszmar, a ja w każdej chwili obudzę się. Edward wciąż będzie moim gorącym, ale wciąż denerwującym sąsiadem. EC wciąż będzie pewnym siebie, człowiekiem z komunikatora. Ta dwójka nie będą jedną osobą, a ponadto, nigdy więcej, nie zostanę przyłapana w krępującej sytuacji przez brata mojego sąsiada. Mocno zacisnęłam oczy i po chwili ponownie je otworzyłam. Nic się nie stało. Chcąc mieć pewność, że nie śpię, uszczypnęłam się w moje bolące ramię. Nie, nie spałam.

Gdy Edward odzyskał głos, jestem pewna, że każdy w Forks go usłyszał. - Mówię poważnie Emmett, WYNOŚ SIĘ! - słyszałam, jak łóżko przesunęło się, a następnie rozbrzmiało uderzenie stóp o podłogę. Wybuchła niewielka walka. Ktoś chrząkał i sądząc po dźwiękach, Edward fizycznie zmusił swojego brata do przejścia przez drzwi. Zdawało się jednak, że ma z tym pewne trudności. Wiedziałam, że młodszy z Cullenów nie był kościsty, no ale nie był swoim bratem, więc bardzo mnie to nie zdziwiło.

- Jezu, Edward idę, idę. Nie potrzebuję twojej przemocy. Poza tym, Rosalie i ja będziemy w salonie więc... - usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi i kliknięcie charakterystyczne dla przekręcanego zamka. - Będziemy mieć doskonały widok ze schodów! - głos Emmetta dostał się do pokoju. Nie próbował dostać się do środka, ponieważ wiedział, że później się zobaczymy. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała zmierzyć się z nim. Zastrzelcie. Mnie. Teraz.

Usłyszałam, jak Edward narzeka i mamrocze pod nosem długą wiązankę przekleństw. Nagle pojawił się przy moim boku i pomógł mi wstać. Schowałam głowę w jego klatce piersiowej. Owinęłam swoje ręce dookoła niego i wzięłam głęboki wdech, pozwalając jegu zapachowi uspokoić mnie.

- Przepraszam, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem pojęcia, że przyjedzie dziś do domu. Przypuszczałem, że nie zjawi się tutaj do poniedziałku. Nie zaskoczył mnie jego pokaz, to po prosu Emmett - poczułam jak kręci głową, zanim poczułam nacisk jego ust na mojej głowie. - Wszystko w porządku? Nie jesteś ranna? - spytał mówiąc w moje włosy, a jego głos był zaniepokojony.

- Nie, jest dobrze. Jestem tylko całkowicie upokorzona - mruknęłam do jego koszuli. Mój łokieć wciąż bolał, ale z całą pewnością miewałam się gorzej.

Szok zaczął mijać, więc zaczęłam myśleć, rozmyślać i... Zaczęłam śmiać się histerycznie. Z jakiejś przyczyny, moje wcześniejsze zażenowanie oraz cholerna irytacja, wydawała się teraz całkiem zabawna. Edward przez sekundę trzymał mnie w odległości wyciągniętych ramion i patrzył na mnie z niepokojem, jakby upadek, mógł coś poprzestawiać w mojej głowie. Wciąż się śmiejąc, zaczęłam trząść się. Łzy pojawiły się w moich oczach, a usta Edwarda wykrzywiły się ku górze w uśmiechu i wiedziałam, że nie może ich skierować w dół. Jeszcze raz pochłonął mnie w swoje ramiona, gdy niekontrolowanie razem śmialiśmy się.

- Boże, to... Było okropne... Nie... Nie obściskiwanie się... To było niesamowite, po prostu... Reszta - powiedział między atakami śmiechu. Część mojego mózgu, ta która nie skupiała się na zabawnym momencie, skoncentrowała się na tej chwili, która była niesamowita. Myślałam o tym, co będzie dziać się później. Wiedziałam, że nie będę mogła ukryć tego przed Alice. Boże, prawdopodobnie będzie bardziej podekscytowana niż ja. Miałam wrażenie, że przytyjemy od czekolady, którą będziemy się zajadać. Mężczyźni jako niewielki rupieć schowany w bagażniku, racja?

- Wiem! Jakie były szanse na to, że twój brat zdecyduje się wrócić do domu, w ten konkretny weekend, gdy będziemy zajęci hmm, bardzo osobliwą aktywnością? - odpowiedziałam, a moje boki zaczęły boleć. Zaczął mną kołysać tam i z powrotem, jak nasz śmiech powoli zanikał i aż przekształcił się w ciche chichoty. W jego ramionach czułam się zadowolona i nie starałam się zmniejszyć uścisku.

- W pewnym momencie, będziemy musieli się z nim zmierzyć - powiedział po chwili, a ja westchnęłam.

- Wiem, ale zostańmy tutaj trochę dłużej. Może powinniśmy, nie wiem, porozmawiać, gdzie teraz jesteśmy? - byłam trochę ostrożna mówiąc, ale musiałam to powiedzieć. Co się stało przed tym, jak Emmett impulsywnie wpadł do pokoju i zobaczył pożądanie oraz chęć poczucia czegoś. Nie żebym narzekała, ponieważ było cholernie fantastycznie, ale wiedziałam, że teraz musimy porozmawiać o tym, kim dla siebie byliśmy. Nie chciałam mieć jakiegoś romansu, chociaż z tego co wiedziałam o Edwardzie oraz o EC, to oni nie byli typami facetów, którzy zachowywali się w ten sposób. Dodatkowo, wciąż miałam do niego odrobinę żalu za zeszyt. Nie za dużo, ale wystarczająco, aby go nastraszyć, aby nie zachowywał się tak nigdy więcej.

Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. - Tak, myślę, że byłoby najlepiej, choć wątpię byśmy mieli zbyt dużo czasu, zanim mój idiotyczny brat zacznie ponownie walić do drzwi - chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził w kierunku łóżka. Przebłyski tego co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, pojawiły się w mojej głowie, ukazując niesamowite szczegóły. Zarumieniłam się na te myśli, a Edward posłał mi krzywy uśmiech, ponieważ wiedział czym zajęty jest mój umysł. Głupi, zarozumiały, przystojny, gorący, niesamowicie całujący... Cholera! Mój umysł zamieni się w rynsztok, jeśli będę tak mówić!

Usiadłam po turecku, a Edward naśladował moją pozę. Mocno ściskając moją dłoń, rysował kciukiem delikatnie kółka na mojej miękkiej skórze. Powodował tym wysyłanie delikatnych dreszczy wzdłuż mojego ramienia. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. Chyba każde z nas starało się zebrać własne myśli.

- Czym my -

- Bella, ja -

Oboje zaczęliśmy mówić w tym samym czasie. Zachichotaliśmy, gdy w identycznym momencie przerwaliśmy.

- Ty pierwszy - powiedział łagodnie. Nie wiedziałam, czy jestem szczęśliwa, czy też zła mówiąc pierwsza. Byłam szczęśliwa bo potrzebowałam odpowiedzi, ale też zirytowana, a raczej poddenerwowana, ponieważ nie wiedziałam jak zareaguje na pytanie, albo jeszcze lepiej, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i odezwałam się. - Kim teraz dla siebie jesteśmy? To znaczy nie pytam o trwałe zobowiązanie albo cokolwiek takiego, ale nie jestem taką dziewczyną, Edwardzie. Nie jestem dziewczyną, która jednego dnia spotyka się z chłopakiem, a drugiego dnia idzie do innego lub gorzej, zostaje porzucona. Nie żebyś ty... Nie wiem... Jestem zdezorientowana i zdenerwowana, to jest po prostu dla mnie nowe i... - gaworzyłam, dopóki mi nie przerwał całując mnie w usta.

Pocałunek był stosunkowo niewinny. Nasze usta delikatnie i powoli łączyły się ze sobą, jednak to wciąż było przytłaczające. Po kilku minutach, odsunął się, a ja prawie skomlałam z powodu utraty kontaktu. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, intensywnie na mnie patrzył.

- Bella wiem, że nie jesteś taką dziewczyną i przysięgam, że nie miałem zamiaru porzucać - ostatnie słowo zawisło w powietrzu z pytaniem, bez ręki trzymającej mnie - ciebie. Zamierzałem spytać się ciebie, czy jeśli wciąż jesteś zainteresowana, czy nie zostałabyś moją dziewczyną - ostatnią część powiedział nieśmiało i zobaczyłam rumieńce, których świadkiem byłam wcześniej.

W szoku wpatrywałam się w niego, gdy zastanawiałam się co powiedział. Edward Cullen. Absolutnie wspaniały i inteligentny Edward Cullen, w którego wpatrywałam się we wszystkich moich snach i fantazjach, pytał się mnie czy zostanę jego dziewczyną. To nie wydawało się realne i nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Nie mam wątpliwości, że chciałam więcej. Byłam gotowa do zaszufladkowania nas. Czy szybko będziemy iść na przód? Boże, nie wiem co jest ze mną nie tak. On spytał się mnie, czy zostanę jego dziewczyną, a nie o uprawianie seksu czy coś. _Cholera_, teraz myślę o nagim Edwardzie. Nie dobrze, nie dobrze, jeśli muszę teraz pomyśleć. _Oddychaj Bello, oddychaj! Zostaw fantazje na później i zajmij sobie tego atrakcyjnego faceta! -_ poinformował głos w mojej głowie, brzmiąc jak Alice na co dzień.

Niestety Edward, moją chwilę ciszy, podczas której rozmawiałam z moim alter ego, wziął za odmowę. Jego oczy rozbłysły szaleństwem i przesunął dłonią włosy. - Przepraszam Bello, zbyt szybko działam, prawda? Chyba myślisz, że jestem szalony, szczególnie po tym co zrobiłem w tym tygodniu. Dlaczego chciałabyś pójść ze mną na randkę? Boże, jestem idiotą, zapomnij co właśnie powiedziałem. Nie pytałem się, czy umówisz się ze mną i czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną... Cóż, jeśli chcesz iść na randkę, bez żadnego nacisku, to znaczy...

Teraz nastąpiła moja kolej, aby przerwać jego paplaninę. Zdecydowałam się umieścić mój palec na jego ustach niż moje usta, ponieważ wątpiłam, abym kontrolowała się na tyle, aby przerwać pocałunek. - Uspokój się Edwardzie. Nie odmawiam, ale masz rację co do mnie, ponieważ nie jestem wciąż zadowolona z tego co zrobiłeś - powiedziałam ponieważ dość dużo mu przebaczyłam. Chociaż wciąż byłam zdenerwowana, moje usta były jego fanką.

- Byłem dupkiem. Masz uzasadnienie, aby kopnąć mnie w tyłek i wyrzucić na ulicę - powiedział ze smutkiem, a ja przewróciłam oczami, jakby nie wiedział, że mam obsesję na punkcie złączonych naszych rąk. Czy on zapomniał jak wcześniej go zaatakowałam? Czy zaprotestowałam, gdy uciszył mnie pocałunkiem w usta? Nie.

Pocałunek był krótki, ale namiętny i aż dech mi zaparło. Odsunęłam się odrobinę, tylko tak aby móc się odezwać. - Odpowiedź brzmi tak.

- Tak?

- Tak, będę twoją dziewczyną - natychmiast wyjaśniłam, a głupkowaty uśmiech rozbłysnął na jego twarzy. - Ale jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, to skopię ci tyłek, rozumiesz? - powiedziałam poważnie. Pokiwał głową, ale nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

- Dobrze. Skoro teraz to uzgodniliśmy, czy to znaczy, że mogę pocałować się jeszcze raz? - powiedział z nadzieją. Nie mogłam powstrzymać od zaśmiania się. Chciałam nieco mu dokuczyć.

- Nie wystarcza ci, że przez większość czasu, przez ponad trzydzieści minut całowaliśmy się? - zażartowałam.

Jego oczy błysnęły złośliwie, przybliżając swoją twarz bliżej mojej. - Nie, z powodu kąśliwej uwagi - warknął, a mój mózg pokrył szron i zapomniałam o moim planie. Cholerne voodo, oczy Jedi będą świecić w chwili mojej śmierci. I to warknięcie, wow, nigdy nie myślałam, że może Edward może być tak bardzo gorący, ale był. Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, przycisnął swoje wargi do moich. Nie był szalony, albo potrzebujący. Pocałunek był delikatny oraz powolny i wiedziałam, że to nie był przelotny związek. On nie tylko chciał mojego ciała, chciał mnie.

Po chwili odsunął się i wstał, pociągając mnie, nim nie zamknął w swoich ramionach. - Powinniśmy zejść na dół i mieć to z głowy. Zaufaj mi, jeśli spowodujemy, że oni tutaj przyjdą, to tylko wydłużymy własne cierpienie - skrzywił się, przypominając sobie coś szczególnego.

- Powinnam się martwić? - spytałam nerwowo. Wiedziałam trochę o jego bracie, większość z opowiadań, ale nie wystarczająco, aby określić, w jaki sposób Emmett będzie działał. Cóż, może nie do końca jest to prawda. Wcześniej rumieniłam się oraz umierałam z powodu upokorzenia.

Edward wzruszył ramionami i leniwie uśmiechnął się. - Prawdopodobnie jej królewska mość Rosalie jest z nim, ale będę cię chronił.

- Masz lepiej. Jestem bardziej niż chętna, aby pędem zbiec na dół po schodach i dostać się do mojego bezpiecznego domu. Alarm powinien ich powstrzymać - pokiwałam głową na ten bardzo realny i piękny plan. Może...

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Po pierwsze nie zostawisz mnie samego z nimi. Po drugie, złapałbym i przyciągnąłbym cię tutaj z powrotem, a po trzecie, nie liczyłbym na to, że alarm ich powstrzyma. Emmett jest męską wersją Alice. Kiedy czegoś chce, zawsze znajdzie sposób by to zrobić. W okropny sposób - powiedział poważnie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu.

- W porządku, ale w momencie, gdy znowu zacznie gadać o prezerwatywach znikam stąd - zaśmiał się i splótł nasze dłonie razem, wyprowadzając mnie ze swojego pokoju.

- Zgadzam się, może dziś wieczorem będę koczować u ciebie - wspaniale, teraz miałam obrazy Edwarda będącego w moim pokoju. Ten człowiek będzie moją śmiercią. Przysięgam.

- Och, tak. Mój ojciec pokocha to. Wyciągnie swoją kolekcję broni i wyczyści ją, zanim ty zdążysz mrugnąć - przewróciłam oczami. Edward wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego.

- Ma kolekcję broni?

- Tak, ale nie bój się. Nie pozwolę mu do ciebie strzelić, obiecuję - z ulgą wypuścił oddech. Kontynuowałam. - Jego ojciec był policjantem. Mogę powiedzieć, że chyba ma słabość do tej broni. Wiem, że omal nie został policjantem, ale w końcu zdecydował się na prowadzenie biznesu. Nie wiem dlaczego zmienił swoje zdanie, ale tak to właśnie wygląda. Bardzo rzadko jej używa. Tylko parę razy w roku na strzelnicy i aby poćwiczyć. Parę razy z nimi poszłam, ale broń nigdy nie była moją rzeczą. Doszłam do wniosku, że z pistoletami w ręce mogę narobić więcej szkód no i po co mam kusić los.

Uśmiechnął się, jak zatrzymaliśmy się na szczycie schodów. Mogłam usłyszeć na dole dwa szepczące głosy. - Dobrze wiedzieć, choć muszę przyznać, że obraz w którym trzymasz broń jest gorący - zarumieniłam się dziesięcioma odcieniami czerwieni, podczas gdy on chichotał. Pocałował mnie w czoło i westchnął. - Dobrze, miejmy to już za sobą.

Skinęłam głową i pozwoliłam wolno pociągnąć się w dół schodów. Moja dłoń mocno ściskała jego rękę. Wkrótce zeszliśmy na dół, a rozmowa urwała się. Emmett uśmiechnął się chytrze i owinął ramieniem swoją dziewczynę.

Stwierdzenie, że Rosalie była tylko piękna, było jak powiedzenie, że Kaplica Sykstyńska była namalowana palcami. Dziewczyna mała długie blond włosy, które falami opadały na jej ramiona i odbijały światło. Jej oczy miały piękny ciemnoniebieski kolor, a jej nogi miały parę mil. Miała figurę o kształcie klepsydry, a na sobie parę prostych niebieskich dżinsów i krwistoczerwony sweter, który przylegał do niej we wszystkich właściwych miejscach. Zdecydowanie, jak powiedział EC, była żywą i oddychającą lalką Barbie.

Czułam, że poczucie mojej własnej wartości spada o dziesięć punktów. Pocieszała mnie myśl, że dziewczyna jest zajęta i nie próbowała niczego z Edwardem. Dobrze, że nic takiego nie nastąpiło, ponieważ musiałabym wprowadzić bałagan na jej pięknej twarzy. Cholera, od kiedy stałam się tak gwałtowna i strzegąca swojego terytorium?_ To naturalne Bello, Edward jest teraz nasz. Chroń, to co jest nasze _- stwierdził głos w mojej głowie. Prawie roześmiałam się, przez co pewnie wyglądałam na szaloną. Do diabła, mam pieprzony głos w mojej głowie. Nazwę go Cavella, ponieważ być może obejmuje szaleństwo.

- Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze. Nareszcie wyszli z jaskini miłości - Emmett zaczął się drażnić. Ponownie się zarumieniłam, ale byłam w stanie powstrzymać rumieniec, po wzięciu długiego oraz głębokiego oddechu.

Edward posłał bratu gniewne spojrzenie i zaczął mówić, jakby jego brat wcześniej się nie odezwał. - Emmett, Rosalie chciałbym, abyście poznali moją dziewczynę, Bellę - był bardzo formalny, ale wiedziałam, że to z nerwów, które zostały spowodowane przez zachowanie starszego brata. Plus, nie przegapiłam dumy w jego głosie, gdy mówił _dziewczyna_, co spowodowało u mnie szeroki uśmiech.

Emmett zlustrował mnie spojrzeniem od dołu do góry i przysięgam, że usłyszałam jak Edward warknął - co sprowokowało u mnie różne emocje. Pociągnął mnie za sobą i usiedliśmy naprzeciwko nich. Edward usiadł bardzo blisko mnie i owinął swoje ramię wokół mojej talii. Może się mylę, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że Edward jest zazdrosny o własnego brata i zaznacza swoje terytorium. Powinnam być na niego zła za tego typu zachowanie, ale głowę miałam pełną myśli Rosalie, która zbliża swoją twarz do brata Emmetta. Więc, nie powinnam być oceniającą osobą.

Emmett nie przegapił zachowania Edwarda. Uniósł brwi do góry, dając mu porozumiewawczy i złośliwy uśmieszek. - Ładnie bracie, piękna dziewczyna - jeśli Bóg jest gdziekolwiek, niech sprawi, abym nie zarumieniła się kolejny raz.

Rosalie spojrzała na chłopaka wilkiem i uderzyła go w tył głowy. - Au! Dziecinko, za co to było? Wiesz przecież, że moje oczy są wpatrzone tylko w ciebie - gruchał jej do ucha. Rosalie wyglądała na rozdrażnioną, chociaż obaczyłam jak drżą jej wargi. Emmett był spokojny, więc wybaczyłam mu. - Poza tym, jestem tylko zszokowany, że Edward ma swoją własną dziewczynę, która nie wygląda jak facet.

- Co to do cholery ma znaczyć?! - Edward powiedział ze złością i muszę przyznać, że ja też byłam zdezorientowana. Edward był bardzo przystojny i mógł mieć każdą dziewczynę, jaką by chciał. Nigdy się nie dowiem, dlaczego wybrał mnie, ale hej, nie zamierzałam narzekać.

- Chłopie, myślałem, że jesteś gejem, ale zgaduję, że jesteś bardzo wybredny - Emmett zaśmiał się i ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

Twarz Edwarda stała się poirytowana. Odwrócił się, aby na mnie spojrzeć, tym samym wywołując u mnie jeszcze większy śmiech. - Jest w tym coś śmiesznego? - warknął.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim znowu mogłam normalnie oddychać i odpowiedzieć. - Mniej więcej, Alice powiedziała coś podobnego - pokręciłam głową, gdy powróciłam myślami do pewnego dnia w pokoju Alice. Biedny Edward, wszyscy myśleli, że jest gejem, choć muszę powiedzieć, że był bardzo prawidłowy.

Emmett i Rosalie dołączyli do mnie, jak Edward siedział wściekły. - Wiedziałem, że nie polubiłem tych demonicznie kolczastych włosy bez powodu - Emmett powiedział. Spojrzenie Edwarda odrobinę wzmocniło się i od razu poczułam się źle, więc przestałam się śmiać i wzięłam go za rękę, rysując palcami różne kształty na jego skórze. Spojrzał na mnie, a ja wyszeptałam przeprosiny. Skinął głową i zanim pocałował mnie w czoło, uśmiechnął się do mnie. Dobrze, odrobinę wpadłam w zachwyt, albo zbyt bardzo. Odzywając się, Rosalie odciągnęła mnie myślami od Edwarda.

- Więc Bello, nie mogłaś być długo w mieście, więc kiedy się przeprowadziłaś? - Rosalie zapytała z ciekawością. Jej szeroki uśmiech informował, że widziała naszą cichą rozmowę.

- Rzeczywiście, przeprowadziłam się tutaj na początku października z San Francisco - przyznałam.

- Hej Ed, nie wspominałeś, że nasi nowi sąsiedzi są z San Francisco? - Emmett zapytał nie mając zupełnie pojęcia. Zachichotałam, a siedzący obok mnie Edward, zaczął się śmiać. Emmett zamilknął na chwilę. Chwilę później zobaczyłam, że w jego głowie coś zaczęło świtać, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Człowieku, spotykasz się z dziewczyną z mieszkającą tuż obok? Wow, może być coś bardziej banalnego? - zażartował.

W tej chwili, Edward wyglądał jakby ledwo co, powstrzymywał się od okładania Emmetta pięściami. Myślę, że nie obwiniałam go za to. Nagle Rosalie wstała i podeszła do nas. - Chodź Bello, czas na dziewczyńską rozmowę - rozkazała, posyłając mi znaczące spojrzenie, którego nie rozumiałam albo nie chciałam zrozumieć. Z powodu Edwarda z wahaniem i przerażona tym o czym mamy rozmawiać, poszłam za nią do kuchni. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam nerwowo wpatrującego się we mnie Edwarda. Przybrałam na twarzy mój najlepszy uśmiech, aby go uspokoić, zanim weszłyśmy za róg i straciłam go z oczu.

Rosalie podeszła prosto do lodówki i wyciągnęła z niej dwie butelki wody. Jedną podała mnie. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam cicho, odkręcając nakrętkę.

Zachichotała, zanim upiła łyk. - Nie musisz się denerwować Bello. Pomimo tego, co Edward tobie powiedział, ja nie gryzę.

- Wiem - powiedziałam pewnie. Mogę stwierdzić, że mówiła prawdę. Wszystkie moje rozmowy z Edwardem, które dotyczyły Rosalie przedstawiały ją, jako okrutną i odrobinę przerażającą osobę, ale nie sprawiała takiego wrażenia. Była pewna siebie oraz wyrachowana i mogę powiedzieć, że skopała tyłki kilku dziewczynom.

- Jestem pewna. Więc jak długo to z Edwardem trwa? - spytała nagle.

Wyplułam wodę i zakrztusiłam się, gdy na nią spojrzałam. Jej twarz miała rozbawiony wyraz. Nie wyglądała jakby zadane pytanie wprowadziło ją w zakłopotanie, czy coś podobnego. Dziewczyna zdecydowanie nie przebierała w słowach. Kiedy byłam w stanie oddychać, ponownie odezwałam się. - To nie jest tak, dosłownie właśnie zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

Delikatnie uniosła na mnie brew. - Jesteś pewna? Ponieważ Emmett powiedział, że gdy wszedł do pokoju Edwarda, zastał was w bliskiej sytuacji - jęknęłam i przyłożyłam głowę do blatu wykonanego z granitu. - Nie masz się czego wstydzić, Bello. Jesteś zdrową, młodą kobietą, a Edward jest przystojnym chłopakiem.

Ze złością zmrużyłam na nią oczy, a ona zaśmiała się. - Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Edward jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat. Nie interesuje mnie, uwierz. Po prostu nie jestem ślepa i widzę jak idiotki z liceum w Forks wszędzie za nim chodzą. To naprawdę smutne. W każdym razie, jesteś poważna mówiąc, że dopiero co staliście się parą? - Wiem, że dopiero co się poznałyśmy, ale wydajecie znać się dłużej – przyznała, wyglądając jakby się przyznawała się do mylenia. Nie myliła się, ponieważ z Edwardem znamy się nie od dzisiaj, to bardziej poznaliśmy się ponad rok temu. Jednak nie zamierzałam jej tego jeszcze zdradzić.

Pokiwałam głową. Czułam się winna, mówiąc tego rodzaju rzeczy pierwszej Rosalie, a nie Alice, jednak neutralna część mnie i z jakiegoś powodu chciałam wiedzieć wszystko o mężczyznach i relacjach fizycznych z perspektywy dziewczyn. - Tak, dzisiaj po raz pierwszy się pocałowaliśmy – nie mogłam się powstrzymać, ale przypominając sobie pocałunek, tęsknie westchnęłam.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i wzięła kolejny łyk wody. - Nieźle wpadłaś. Myślę, że muszę przeprosić cię za mojego chłopaka idiotę, który wyskoczył gadką o obmacywaniu.

- Tak, ja też – mruknęłam cicho, ale najwyraźniej nie wystarczająco, ponieważ roześmiała się głośno. To nie był delikatny, fałszywy śmiech, ale pochodził prosto z głębi jej brzucha. Rosalie mogła prychnąć i prawdopodobnie zabrzmiałoby to jak anielski śpiew. Dziewczyna Emmetta nie była fałszywa i nie udawała, że coś inaczej postrzegała.

- Sądzę, że ty i ja będziemy w stanie się dobrze dogadać i uwolnić twoją wewnętrzną lisicę. Razem ze mną i Alice powalisz tego chłopaka na kolana i sprawisz, że będzie uwielbiał ziemię po której chodzisz – mrugnęła, a ja uśmiechnęłam się, chociaż byłam zdenerwowana na myśl o uwolnieniu mojej wewnętrznej lisicy i o skutkach z tym związanych.

- Znasz Alice? I skąd wiesz, że ją znam? - spytałam zaskoczona.

Przewróciła oczami. - Proszę, zadajesz się z Edwardem, który przyjaźni się z Jasperem, któremu towarzyszy Alice. Niech zgadnę, uczepiła się ciebie w chwili, gdy się poznałyście?

- Oczywiście tak było, ale cieszę się, że tak było. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, chociaż muszę przyznać, że jest zbyt energiczna. Nie chciałabym by było inaczej – przyznałam i uśmiechałam się, myśląc o przyjaciółce.

Rozumiejąc, Rosalie skinęła głową. - Tak, ta dziewczyna nigdy nie przestanie się poruszać, ale ma dobre serce i nieskazitelny gust co do mody. Chociaż w szkole obracałyśmy się w zupełnie różnych środowiskach, spotkałyśmy się razem z powodu Jaspera i Cullenów. Zaprosiła Emmetta na imprezę z okazji nowego roku, a po tym ja zaprosiłam ją do znajomych na Facebooku – ach, noworoczna impreza Alice. Na początku tego tygodnia porozdawała zaproszenia ludziom z naszego roku i paru osobom o rok młodszym od nas. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ponieważ rozmawiałyśmy z nimi zaledwie parę razy, ale nalegała na to. Wiedziałam, że skoro Alice organizuje przyjęcie, to będzie ono niesamowite. - Miło jest wiedzieć, że Edward już nie będzie sam – kontynuowała smutno i posłała mi czułe spojrzenie, które naprawdę ukazało, że traktuje go jak brata. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł, którego po części bałam się zrealizować, ale zdecydowałam się wcielić go w życie.

- Pojedziesz jutro ze mną i Alice? Wybieramy się na świąteczne zakupy do Seattle i jestem pewna, że Alice nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko. Choć uczciwie ostrzegam, że wyjeżdżamy o siódmej rano. To decyzja Alice, nie moja – powiedziałam wesoło. Lubiłam Rosalie, nawet jeśli bałam się jej oraz Alice będących w tym samym pomieszczeniu, szczególnie jeśli miałoby to być centrum handlowe. Jestem przekonana, że jutro będę boleśnie raniona z powodu zabawy.

Uśmiechnęłam się szczerze i skinęła głową. - Wspaniale by było uciec od wszystkich mężczyzn. Zadzwonię do niej dziś wieczorem – nagle spojrzałam na nią, a ona westchnęła. - Dobrze, mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu – powiedziała tajemniczo. Spojrzałam na nią z zakłopotaniem.

- Wystarczająco czasu?

Pokiwała głową. - Dosyć czasu, aby Edward mógł rozerwać Emmetta bez twojego i mojego towarzystwa. Nie żebym nie chciała porozmawiać z tobą Bello, ale moją motywacją było to, aby im dwóm dać czas na wyrównanie rachunków. Prawdopodobnie urządzili sobie wresling albo coś równie głupiego, jak uderzanie głowami o podłogę. Chodź – skinęła na mnie, więc podążyłam za nią. Rosalie była niesamowita.

Wchodząc do salonu, moje oczy rozszerzyły się, ponieważ zobaczyłam Emmett chwytem zablokował Edwardowi głowę i przy okazji szeroko się uśmiechał. Rosalie spojrzała na mnie i przewróciła oczami. - O tym właśnie ci mówiłam. Trzy miliardy lat ewolucji, która doprowadziła do tego – z mojej strony musiałam stłumić chichot.

Wydawało się, że chłopacy nie zauważyli naszego powrotu. Edward próbował uwolnić swoją głowę z uścisku Emmetta. - Niezła próba braciszku, ale wciąż jestem silniejszy - Emmett drażnił się. Edward zaklął głośno i niesamowicie szybko przeniósł swoje stopy, chwycił prawą stopę Emmetta i we dwójkę upadli na podłogę. W drugiej sekundzie Emmett leżał na brzuchu, a Edward przetrzymywał jego ręce za jego plecami.

Edward uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy powalił Emmetta w dół. - Tak, ale ja jestem szybszy.

- Dobra, wystarczy zanim waszej dwójce skopię tyłki, a wiecie, że mogę to zrobić! - Rosalie krzyknęła, gdy wkroczyłyśmy do pokoju. Edward natychmiast wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Emmetta. Chłopak zmrużył oczy, zanim zaczął się śmiać i akceptując rękę, podniósł się z podłogi. W męskim uścisku wyciągnął do Edwarda swoje ręce i jedną dłonią potargał włosy Edwarda, co spowodowało, że chłopak znowu zaczął przeklinać i oddalać się od niego. - Dobrze jest być w domu - Emmett powiedział czule i chociaż wciąż dokuczał Edwardowi to mogę stwierdzić, że tych dwoje łączyła silna więź. - Dalej Eddie, przyznaj, że tęskniłeś za mną.

- Tak, tak cokolwiek Emmett. I nie nazywaj mnie Eddie! - Edward wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy pokonywał drogę do mnie. Jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej potargane niż zazwyczaj, ale udało mu się je poskromić. Gdy dotarł do mnie, natychmiast złapał mnie za rękę i pocałował mnie. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy kocie miauczenie i gwizdy, więc przestaliśmy na chwilę.

- Wasza dwójka do pokoju! - krzyknął zanim usłyszałam donośny klaps. - OW! Rosie, wiesz, że to lubię, dziecinko ale to jest nadużycie – Emmett jęknął. Okej, jak dla mnie za dużo informacji.

- Dlaczego nie wrócimy do mojego pokoju z dala od bolącego tyłka mojego brata? - Edward szepnął do mnie.

Zauważyłam za nim zegar wiszący na ścianie i byłam zszokowana godziną. - Właściwie, muszę już wracać do domu – emocje na twarzy Edwarda nieco odpadły, zanim zdążyłam wyjaśnić. - Muszę przygotować obiad dla moich rodziców, w tym tygodniu sporo zamawialiśmy i muszę wrócić do domu teraz, aby przygotować wszystko zanim wrócą do domu.

Westchnął, ale skinął głową. - Czy mogę odprowadzić cię do domu? - spytał, a ja niechętnie powstrzymałam się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Zachowywał się jakbyśmy wracali z imprezy na plaży i jakbym miała zostać pobita podczas spaceru przez mój podjazd.

- Tak, bo spacer przez trawnik jest baaardzo niebezpieczny. Lwy, tygrysy i niedźwiedzie, o nie! - dokuczyłam mu, powtarzając wzmiankę Jacoba na temat niebezpieczeństw w Forks.

Wzruszył ramionami i nic nie odpowiedział. Zaprowadził mnie do frontowych drzwi. Szybko ubrałam buty i kurtkę. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, znowu usłyszałam głos Emmetta. - Na razie Bello! Miło było cię poznać! - powiedział grzecznie i miałam wrażenie, że Rosalie zagroziła mu. Zastanawiałam się ja długo to potrwa.

- Was też Emmett, Rosalie! - odkrzyknęłam wychodząc na zimno.

Edward przeszedł ze mną przez trawnik. Jego ręka ściskała w bezpieczeństwie moją, jakby się bał, że zaraz zniknę. Rozkoszowałam się tym. Gdy dotarliśmy do moich drzwi, przez chwilę przed nimi staliśmy. Niepewnie wyciągnął swoją rękę przed siebie i zaczął głaskać kciukiem mój policzek. Nie mogłam pohamować cholernego rumieńca. Edward uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie widząc co mi zrobił, zanim pochylił się w dół i zdobył moje usta w delikatnym, ale namiętnym pocałunku, który chętnie odwzajemniłam.

Wkrótce pocałunek bardziej mnie rozgrzał, swoje dłonie zanurzyłam w jego włosach, mocno je chwytając, aby być bliżej. Jęknął i prosząc, wsunął swój język co moich ust. Natychmiast udzieliłam mu pozwolenia. Jego ręce ciasno oplotły się wokół mojej talii i nie miał żadnej części, której nie mogłam poczuć, usłyszeć, posmakować lub powąchać, gdy nasze sua poruszały się w harmonii. Będąc z nim, szybko stawał się moim nałogiem. Był jak moja osobista działka heroiny, ale ten jeden narkotyk gwarantował w przyszłości szczęście w moim życiu.

Po chwili odsunął się i i oparł swoje czoło o moje. Nasze oddechy zwolniły w chwili, gdy chłodny wiatr zawiał w naszą stronę i spowodował rozwianie moich włosów. Zanim odezwał się, uśmiechnął się. Jego głos wciąż był chrapliwy. - Czy chciałabyś jutro ze mną coś porobić?

Chciałam krzyknąć tak, ale przypomniałam sobie o Alice i z frustracji westchnęłam. - Nie mogę, obiecałam Alice, że jutro pojedziemy na zakupy. Zaprosiłam również Rosalie, więc nie mogę się wycofać, poza tym zbyt bardzo cenię swoje życie – mój głos był pełen żalu i zadbałam o to, aby spojrzeć w jego oczy, aby był pewny, że chciałabym bardziej spędzić czas. Nie było tak, że nie chciałam spędzić czasu w towarzystwie Alice i Rosalie, ale to z Edwardem było nowe i świeże i naprawdę bardzo chciałam spędzić z nim więcej czasu.

- Cholerna Atomówka – mruknął pod nosem, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu. Po chwili jego oczy rozjaśniły się. - Co powiesz na niedzielę? Mógłbym cię zabrać na śniadanie, powiedzmy o dziewiątej, a potem znaleźlibyśmy coś do roboty przez resztę dnia – słyszałam podwójny tenor w jego głosie i zadrżałam pod wpływem myśli, jak spędzimy niedzielne popołudnie.

- Zrób o dziesiątej brunch i ustalone. Po jutrzejszej wczesnej pobudce, z pewnością wstanę później – nie dbałam o to, jak daleko było Seattle, ale wychodzenie w sobotę z domu o siódmej rano było okrutne i złe. Niech lepiej Alice doceni jak bardzo ją kocham, albo boję bądź jedno i drugie. Wszystko będzie w porządku do chwili, gdy będzie to doceniać.

Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Brunch, tak jest – uścisnął moją rękę przed ostatecznym odsunięciem się i zanim pokonał drogę powrotną do swojego domu. Otworzyłam drzwi, weszłam do środka i cicho zamknęłam je za sobą. Spojrzałam przez szybę i zobaczyłam, jak Edward wchodzi na swoją posiadłość, niebawem znikając w środku, jak dotknęłam miejsca w którym ścisnął moją dłoń. Oczywiście straciłam równowagę i aby nie upaść, musiałam chwycić się drzwi. Ten wypadek nie starł z mojej twarzy uśmiechu. Spotykałam się z Edwardem Cullenem! Ludzie, wychodząc z domu na spotkanie z tym chłopakiem nie spodziewałam się, że zostanie moim chłopakiem, ale jestem szczęśliwa z tego co zrobiłam.

Udałam się do kuchni i od zera, zaczęłam robienie lasagne. Byłam w świetnym nastroju, to wszystko. Właśnie umieściłam danie w piekarniku, gdy mój telefon zaczął grać _Just Dance _autorstwa Lady Gagi. Wiedziałam, że to Alice. Jednego dnia, dziewczyna ukradła mój telefon, pobrała wspomniany utwór i ustawiła go jako swój osobisty dzwonek.

Podeszłam do mojej torebki i wygrzebałam go ze środka, szybko otworzyłam i przyłożyłam do ucha. - Cześć Alice – powiedziałam wesoło.

- Isabello Marie Swan. Dlaczego usłyszałam od Rosalie Hale, że spotykasz się z Edwardem, a nie od ciebie, moja tak zwana, najlepsza przyjaciółko? - powiedziała niebezpiecznym głosem, który spowodował zatrzymanie akcji mojego serca. Planowałam powiedzieć jej o tym jutro, ale najwidoczniej Rosalie wygadała się.

- Alice, to dopiero co się stało. Przysięgam, że zamierzałam powiedzieć ci o tym jutro i przysięgam, że Rosalie wie o tym tylko dlatego, że tam była. Kiedy wróciłam do domu, zaczęłam przygotowywać obiad i o niczym nie myślałam. Naprawdę, bardzo przepraszam. Mówiłam ci jak bardzo jesteś niesamowitą przyjaciółką? - powiedziałam szczerze. Starałam się ją udobruchać, ponieważ Alice była przerażająca, jak była wściekła. Nie chciałam ryzykować.

Dramatycznie westchnęła do telefonu. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed szerokim uśmiechem. - Dobrze, przebaczam ci, ale jutro pozwolisz mi wybrać twój strój na Sylwestra i zezwolisz na zrobienie makijażu, oraz jutro podzielisz się wszystkimi soczystymi szczegółami - powiedziała na jednym wydechu. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wygram, poddałam się.

- Cokolwiek powiesz, Alice.

- Och i jestem druhną na twoim weselu, które będę planować - powiedziała z uśmiechem w głosie. Alice zazwyczaj była w stanie kontrolować swoje zakupowe oraz planowe impulsy, ale wkrótce miał nastać grudzień, a wraz z nim święta Bożego Narodzenia, więc dziewczyna wydawała się już majaczyć. Alice mówiła, że to z powodu czasu wolnego, ale gdy odeszła, Jasper szepnął, że to idealny czas do dania sobie odrobiny luzu.

- Czy nie jest za wcześnie, aby myśleć o takich rzeczach? Poza tym, widziałam segregatory, więc czy nie jest tak, że już wszystko zaplanowałaś? - zaśmiałam się, oddając jej możliwość zabrania głosu.

- Och, moja Bello, to tylko niewielkie plany tego, co tak naprawdę mam zamiar zorganizować. W każdym razie, jutro będę w twoim domu niedługo po siódmej i pojedziemy moim samochodem. Och i dziękuję za zaproszenie Rosalie. Wiem, że jej wielu przyjaciół nie ma w mieście, a zasługuje na spędzenie odrobinę czasu z dziewczynami. Poza tym, miło jest zabrać ze sobą kogoś, kto ceni modę, a dodatkowo będzie doskonałą partnerką w wyciskaniu z ciebie informacji - powiedziała radośnie.

- Jestem zraniona, ponieważ myślałam, że w dziedzinie mody zrobiłam ogromne postępy. Poza tym, to nie ja całuję się podczas rozmowy.

- Och, ale będziesz, uwierz mi - powiedziała złowieszczo na co jęknęłam. Po drugiej stronie usłyszałam jej śmiech.

- Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka jest złem, dlaczego ja? - spytałam dramatycznie i na pół poważnie.

- Och, Bello jesteś tak melodramatyczna - mimo, że nie mogłam jej zobaczyć, to nie mogłam powstrzymać się od podniesienia brwi, ponieważ to Alice była królową dramatu. - Mam zamiar pozwolić ci pójść, idź do łóżka spać. Zobaczymy się jutro. Cześć!

- Do zobaczenia - odpowiedziałam, zanim usłyszałam sygnał zakończający rozmowę.

Wieczoru spędziłam z rodzicami, grzecznie oglądając telewizję, ale nie mówiąc zbyt wiele. Przed pójściem do łóżka, przypomniałam sobie o jutrzejszym wyjeździe. Po tym, jak umyłam zęby i przebrałam się, usłyszałam sygnał oznajmiający przyjście wiadomości tekstowej. Nie mogłam powstrzymać dużego uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyłam, że wiadomość była od Edwarda.

_Sprawdź swój e-mail._

Zaciekawiona, otworzyłam mojego laptopa i po kilku minutach, moja skrzynka odbiorcza była otwarta. Miałam kilka wiadomości, większość z nich była śmieciami, ale moje oczy skupiły się na wiadomości od EC.

Otwierając, zobaczyłam, że do wiadomości załączony był plik muzyczny. Szybko na niego kliknęłam. Po zakończeniu ładowania, odtworzyłam utwór. Poczułam łzy w oczach, gdy usłyszałam piosenkę, którą dla mnie napisał. Zamknęłam oczy i wróciłam do pokoju z fortepianem. Kiedy melodia dobiegła końca, skupiłam się na wiadomości i przeczytałam ją.

_Śpij dobrze, Bello._

_Edward_

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. Wiersz autorstwa** Roisin** i **Paul McCann**.

2.** cresendo** - stopniowe wzmacnianie natężenia dynamiki w utworze muzycznym

3. Wiersz autorstwa **W. H. Audena**.


	13. Serce do serca

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORK****Ą JEST lgmrkm.**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Oryginał: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline

**Profil autorki:** fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział trzynasty<strong>

**SERCE DO SERCA**

_W moim śnie nie miałam problemu, aby rozpoznać miejsce, w którym się znajdowałam. Rozglądnęłam się dookoła mojego trawnika. Nie rozumiałam co robiłam na zewnątrz, dopóki nie zaczęłam nieświadomie iść. Moje nogi samodzielnie kroczyły do przodu. Byłam przyciągana przez jakąś nieznaną siłę. Oprócz absolutnej ciszy, dookoła mnie, nie było nic. Żadnego samochodowego szumu, śpiewu ptaków czy szelestu liści. Było tak, jakby poza rzeczywistością istniał świat, w którym się znalazłam. I był on niepokojący, jak i zarówno spokojny._

_Wciąż szłam powoli. Ostatecznie, wchodziłam po schodach do domu Cullenów. Zatrzymałam się na kamiennej posadzce. Usłyszałam delikatne trzaśnięcie drzwiami, gdy zamykałam za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Powoli ruszyłam korytarzem naprzód. Nucąc przyjemną melodię, rozglądałam się na boki. Podobnie jak wczoraj, pospiesznie skierowałam się do drzwi Edwarda. Dosłyszałam graną kołysankę, którą dla mnie skomponował. _

_Cicho otworzyłam drzwi, ale zamiast do ogromnej biblioteki Cullenów, weszłam do ogromnej, okrągłej sali z białego marmuru. Ściany i sufit były wykonane wyłącznie ze szkła. Dzięki temu rozwiązaniu, pomieszczenie było doskonale oświetlone przez światło słoneczne. Dopiero po chwili, gdy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do oświetlenia, dostrzegłam podwyższenie na środku pokoju. Na platformie stał na ogromny i kontrastujący się z otoczeniem fortepian. Przodem do instrumentu, a tyłem do mnie, siedziała osoba o brązowych włosach._

_W dowolnym miejscu rozpoznałabym włosy i jego ciało. Moje nogi wykonały szybki marsz przybliżający mnie do Edwarda, który dalej grał moją kołysankę. Gdy jego palce delikatnie naciskały na klawisze, jego oczy pozostawały zamknięte, a na twarzy malował się spokój. Dostrzegłam, że z powodu ruchu rąk, jego mięśnie napinają i rozluźniają się. Musiałam poświęcić całe pokłady samokontroli, aby nie dotknąć jego ramienia. _

_Cicho usiadłam na ławce obok niego. Nie zamknęłam oczu, ale uważnie obserwowałam grającego Edwarda. To był najpiękniejszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Promienie słonecznie wpadające do pomieszczenia, odbijały się o każdą powierzchnię, tym samym tworząc wokół nas aureolę światła. _

_Piosenka w końcu dobiegła końca. Edward powoli zdejmując dłonie z klawiszy, spojrzał na mnie. Jego dłoń powędrowała do tyłu mojej głowy, na co przybliżyłam swoją twarz do jego. Jego usta smakowały dokładnie tak jak pamiętałam. Były miękkie, uzależniające oraz były uosobieniem nieba._

_Czując jego ramiona wokół mnie, pisnęłam. Chwilę później, wziął mnie na ręce i zrobił parę kroków do przodu. Przytuliłam się do niego mocno. Bałam się, że mnie puści. Zamiast cieszyć się, że jestem w jego ramionach, obawiałam się, że upadnę. _

_Edward posadził mnie na szczycie fortepianu i wszedł między moje nogi. Ponownie wraz z zapałem złączył nasze usta. W swoich ruchach był agresywny, ale nie przypominało to przemocy, lecz nieokiełznaną pasję, którą chwilę później zapałałam. Przez parę chwil byliśmy w tej pozycji. Zachowanie Edwarda stawało się bardziej śmielsze i w końcu przerwał milczenie._

_- Chcę cię - wyszeptał w moje usta. Moje serce zatrzepotało, a oczy rozszerzyły się. Może nie byłam doświadczona, ale wiedziałam dokładnie co miał na myśli, a nawet gdybym nie wiedziała, spojrzenie w jego oczach było wystarczające._

_- Ja... Ty... Nie wiem - napomknęłam. Czy byłam gotowa? Wszystkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane przez jego usta oraz jego ręce, które sunęły po bokach moich nóg, aż znalazły się na moich biodrach. _

_Popchnął mnie z powrotem na fortepian. Jakoś nie przerywając pocałunku, zamknął klapę instrumentu. Położył mnie delikatnie i zawisł nade mną. Napierał na mnie swoim ciężarem, ale nie byłam przygniatania. Chciałam zostać przez niego skonsumowana, zniknąć w jego ciele i nigdy go nie opuścić._

_Edward odsunął się i zaczął całować moją szyję, moje usta. Pozbyłam się wszystkiego z mojego umysłu. Usłyszałam, jak coś echem odbiło się w pokoju. _

_- Słyszałeś to? - spytałam na wydechu. _

_- Nie - mruknął, zanim znowu zaatakował moje usta, a ja oczyściłam umysł. Znowu to usłyszałam. _

_- JUST DANCE!_

_- Czekaj, czekaj, teraz wiem! Słyszałam! - powiedziałam szybko omijając jego usta. Odepchnęłam go od swojego ciała, ponieważ jeśli chciałam z nim zostać, musiałam dowiedzieć się skąd pochodził ten dźwięk. Okej, to nie była prawda. Wiedziałam, że chcę z nim zostać, ale ciekawość mnie zabijała. - Powiedz mi, że to słyszałeś. _

_Spojrzał na mnie. Uczucia tliły się w jego oczach. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć lub zgodzić albo nie zgodzić się ze mną, ale zaczął śpiewać. - Just dance, gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo just dance - to nie jego głos opuszczał jego usta. Byłam coraz bardziej zdezorientowana, ponieważ śpiewał damskim głosem. Nie wiedziałam, czy śmiać się, czy płakać._

_Nagle w pokoju pociemniało. Kiedy rozejrzałam się dookoła, słońce znikło. Gdy odwróciłam się do Edwarda, aby na niego spojrzeć, już go nie było. Zniknął jak kamfora. - Edward! - zawołałam, zeskakując z fortepianu i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Edward! - krzyknęłam ponownie, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszałam tylko echo własnego głosu, które odbijało się od szkła. _

_- Just dance! - w całym pokoju zabrzmiało głośno. We frustracji, zacisnęłam zęby. _

_- Nie chcę tańczyć! - krzyknęłam do pustego pokoju, ale to nie powstrzymało tego czegoś od powtarzania tej kwestii w kółko. W końcu dotarłam do drzwi, szybko je otworzyłam i zatrzasnęłam mocno za sobą..._

Powoli otworzyłam oczy i jęknęłam, ponieważ na nocnym stoliku moja komórka odtwarzała piosenkę Lady Gagi. Najgorszy moment w historii! Przypomniawszy sobie sen, poczułam delikatny rumieniec na policzkach. Moje sny nigdy wcześniej nie były intensywne. Miałam całkiem niezły pomysł, skąd ten sen się wziął. Przyczyną musiały być komentarze Rosalie i Emmetta na temat mojego fizycznego i emocjonalnego związku z Edwardem. Nic więc dziwnego, że mój umysł był w rynsztoku. Mimo wszystko, to był bardzo dobry sen, a przynajmniej był, dopóki nie został przerwany!

Nie musiałam sprawdzać kto dzwonił, ponieważ piosenka wystarczająco wyjawiała tożsamość osoby dzwoniącej. Ta osoba drugi raz przerwała mój sen z Edwardem. Przysięgam, że robiła to celowo! Ona musiała mieć zrujnujmy - Belli - fantazje - o - Edwardzie radar, czy coś podobnego.

Mój zegarek poinformował mnie, że była pięta czterdzieści pięć. Budzik nie był ustawiony i co najmniej w ciągu piętnastu minut nie miał zadzwonić. Te piętnaście minut mogłam spędzić z Edwardem. To było dodatkowe piętnaście minut snu i błogiej niewiedzy, że obudzę się przed wschodem słońca. Nie muszę wspominać, że nie byłam zadowolona.

Nie podnosząc głowy z poduszki, chwyciłam moją komórkę i otworzyłam klapkę, wciskając guzik rozpoczynający rozmowę. - Dla mnie jesteś martwa, Mary Alice Brandon! - warknęłam do słuchawki. Zło. Ona jest czystym złem! Nigdy podczas wczesnego wstawania nie byłam sobą. Wstawanie w weekend przed wschodem słońca było niczym dolewanie oliwy do ognia. Rozchodziło się o to, że byłam zmęczona.

- Dzień dobry, mój mały promieniu słońca - miała czelność zachichotać na mnie.

Miałam zamiar podnieść swoją głowę, ale mrużąc oczy z telefonem przy uchu, zakopałam się głębiej pod kocami. - Myślę, że słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło... - zamilkłam i ziewnęłam. - Gdy spojrzysz przez okno nie ma go na niebie – kłamstwem było, że wszędzie na świecie słońce przy wschodzie nie oświetlało ludzkich twarzy promieniami wkradającymi się przez okna. Nawet tutaj, w Forks, rankiem przez chmury przebijało się światło, którego brakowało w obecnej chwili.

- Nie prawda. Ranek jest praktycznie od północy, ale lubię myśleć, że ranki zaczynają się od około piątej rano - argumentowała głośno.

- Przepraszam Alice, ale to moje zdanie. Nie ma słońca, nie ma ranka - ziewnęłam ponownie, starając się przykryć komórkę ręką.

- Cokolwiek, Bello. Mówisz po - tay, a ja mówię po - tah, ale to niczego nie zmienia, ponieważ musisz zabrać swój tyłek z łóżka. Jak możesz spać, skoro masz tylko jedną godzinę na przygotowanie się? - skarciła.

Dlatego, że brutalnie przerwała mój idealny i wspaniały sen, byłam daleka od bycia w dobrym nastroju. Nie powiedziałam jej tego, ale taka była prawda. - Jest coś takiego jak sen, Alice. Nie słyszałaś o nim? Niektórzy ludzie potrzebują go, aby funkcjonować. Poza tym, godzina czasu jest wystarczająca, jeśli prawidłowo ją zagospodarujesz - odpowiedziałam, ścierając z oczu senny pył i rozciągając się. Miała rację. Skoro już nie spałam, to mogłam zacząć się szykować.

- Dobrze, więc skoro już nie śpisz, to pospiesz się. Weź prysznic i co najważniejsze wybierz ubrania. Chcę, abyś teraz podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła sweter, który jest piąty od końca po lewej stronie. Ten beżowy i do tego dżinsy własnego wyboru - podyktowała.

Powoli podeszłam do mojej szafy. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy rzeczywiście, piątym swetrem od lewej strony okazał się być ten wspomniany przez Alice. - Alice, skąd do diaska wiesz co mam ubrać i gdzie dana rzecz znajduje się w mojej szafie? - zapytałam. Wybrałam i wyciągnęłam z mojej komody parę jasnoniebieskich i prostych dżinsów.

- Gdy w zeszłym tygodniu byłam u ciebie, a ty brałaś prysznic, skorzystałam z okazji i przeorganizowałam twoją szafę. Możesz dzwonić do mnie za każdą rzeczą, chociaż możesz się też temu przeciwstawić. Teraz, wiedząc gdzie wszystko się znajduje, w razie potrzeby i jeśli nie będzie mnie przy tobie, będę mogła łatwiej łatwiej dobierać twoje stroje - stwierdziła, jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie.

- Och, oczywiście. Jak głupia jestem, że o to pytam - powiedziałam sarkastycznie. Wywróciłam oczami, chociaż przyjaciółka nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

- Zmień swoje nastawienie do mnie, Swan. Masz mnóstwo czasu, aby się przygotować. Zobaczymy się za godzinę i lepiej bądź gotowa - usłyszałam, zanim telefon rozładował się.

- Wtrącająca się Atomówka - wymamrotałam przed rzuceniem komórki na łóżko i pokonując drogę do łazienki. Zdjęłam piżamę. Wskoczyłam pod prysznic i pozwoliłam niewielkiej dawce zimnej wody zmoczyć moje ciało. Moim ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, więc przełączyłam na ciepłą wodę. Przeszłam przez zwykłą rutynę myjąc włosy szamponem o zapachu truskawek i myjąc ciało żelem o zapachu lawendy. Prysznic był krótki. Siedziałam pod natryskiem około dziesięciu minut, zanim wyszłam z kabiny i owinęłam się ręcznikiem.

Chcąc świeżym powietrzem pozbyć się pary, otworzyłam okno w łazience. Ręcznikiem osuszyłam włosy i podeszłam do mojego łóżka. Szybko ubrałam się w ciuchy i wróciłam z powrotem do łazienki. Po umyciu zębów, wysuszone włosy związałam w koński ogon, ponieważ miałyśmy zamiar dużo chodzić. Nie przejmowałam się makijażem. Torba wisiała przewieszona przez krzesło. Dwa razy sprawdziłam jej zawartość.

Gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi wejściowych, cicho wyszłam z mojego pokoju i udałam się na dół. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam na progu Alice, która podskakiwała oraz wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą wcześnie rano. Weszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, równocześnie nie pozwalając domowemu ciepłu uciec na zewnątrz. W tym samym czasie, podeszłam do szafy w przedpokoju i wyciągnęłam moje czarne buty i zimową kurtkę.

- Och, dobrze, że jesteś gotowa. Bałam się, że będę musiała wyciągnąć się z pokoju - zauważyła opierając się o ścianę.

- Cóż, niektórzy wykazują zdolność do szybkiego zbierania się, gdy wisi nad nimi niebezpieczeństwo - dokuczyłam, a ona śmiejąc, zwijała się na boki.

- To prawda. Chodźmy po Rosalie, a następnie urządzimy sobie show w drodze - skinęłam głową i szybko zamykając drzwi, wyszłam z nią na zewnątrz.

Najwidoczniej nie podążałam za nią wystarczająco szybko, ponieważ Alice pociągnęła mnie w dół po schodach, a następnie przez trawnik Cullenów. Moje nogi leniwie stawiały następne kroki. Atomówka zapukała głośno i parę sekund później, Rosalie otworzyła drzwi z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziewczyna miała na sobie parę dżinsów ze strategicznymi rozdarciami na kolanach. Do tego założyła białą koszulkę z beżowym sweterkiem o dość krótkich rękawach, który zostawiła zapięty do połowy. Jej włosy były związane, choć wokół twarzy znajdowało się kilka obojętnych kosmyków. Nie miała żadnego makijażu. Szerze, to moim zdaniem wcale go nie potrzebowała.

Jakim sposobem Alice oraz Rosalie, nie wyglądały, jakby z samego rana miały za sobą męczącą podróż samolotem? Czułam się absolutnie ohydna i jestem pewna, że absolutnie tak wyglądałam. Cóż, patrząc na nie, może nie ohydnie, ale nie czułam się obudzona i świeżo. Tego ranka życie było suką.

Alice opowiedziała, że Rosalie spędzała weekend u Cullenów, ponieważ jej rodziców nie będzie w domu aż do środy, ponieważ nie spodziewali się, że córka wróci wcześniej do domu. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Emmett lubił zaskakiwać ludzi swoimi wizytami. Byłam troszeczkę zaskoczona, że to ona otworzyła drzwi wejściowe, a nie ktoś z Cullenów. Było bardzo wcześnie i prawdopodobnie szczęśliwie nadal byli nieprzytomni we własnych łóżkach. To nie fair!

- Hej, wejdźcie do środka, prawie skończyłam się szykować - Rosalie powiedziała, przesuwając się w bok, tym samym umożliwiając nam przejście. Podążyłyśmy za nią, a za sobą usłyszałam trzask zamykanych drzwi. Dosyć niedawno byłam w domu Cullenów, co wywołało uśmiech na mojej twarzy, zaś wspomnienie snu wywołało rumieńce. W porządku, nie mogę teraz o tym myśleć. Muszę powstrzymać zaczerwienienie na twarzy, ponieważ Alice zacznie przepytywanie.

Atomówka rozpięła swój płaszcz, ponieważ nie chciała by było jej gorąco. Zauważyłam, że również ma na sobie beżowy sweter z dość krótkimi rękawami i do tego ciemne dżinsy. Nie mogłam zdusić chichotu. - Alice? - zarówno ona jak i Rosalie spojrzały na mnie. - Czy chciałaś, abyśmy we trójkę były identycznie ubrane? - zszokowana zapytałam. Kto w naszym wieku tak się zachowywał?

- Dlaczego o tym pomyślałaś? - jej oczy wyglądały na niewinne.

Zignorowałam ją i zwróciłam się do dziewczyny Emmett'a. - Rosalie, czy Alice mówiła ci co masz dzisiaj założyć? - spytałam po prostu. Alice podeszła do niej, ale chwyciłam ją za ramiona i odwróciłam twarzą w moją stronę. - Och nie, nie poślesz jej swojego spojrzenia i nie będzie odpowiadać tak, jak ty tego chcesz - spojrzałam wyczekująco na Rosalie, a ona uśmiechnęła się.

- Teraz, gdy sobie przypomnę Bello, to tak. Kazała mi opisać ubrania jakie mam i poinstruowała jaką koszulkę powinnam ubrać do dżinsów. Chciałam jej powiedzieć, aby sobie odpuściła, ale najwidoczniej bardzo jej na tym zależało - powiedziała po prostu.

- Zdrajczyni - Alice wymamrotała pod nosem, a ja się roześmiałam. Prychnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Nie przyznaję się do niczego! Dalej Rosalie, niedługo musimy jechać, pośpiesz się! - powiedziała zmieniając temat.

- Tak, tak. Będę gotowa za minutkę - przewróciła oczami idąc na górę. Razem z Alice podążyłyśmy za nią. Chciałam zasugerować Atomówce, żeby pozwoliła Rosalie na założenie butów i pomalowanie się według własnego uznania. Przewróciłam oczami i jednak zdecydowałam się na zostanie na dole. Pozwoliłam Alice robić to, co najlepiej Alice potrafi robić.

Ponieważ w domu było ciepło, zdjęłam kurtkę i zsunęłam buty. Nie chciałam niepotrzebnie brudzić. Oparłam się o ścianę i zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. Chciałam być jeszcze w swoim łóżku. Usłyszałam hałas dobiegający z kuchni Cullenów. Kiedy spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku, jakiś cień pojawił się w drzwiach, a moje oczy rozszerzyły się szeroko.

Nie mając na sobie nic oprócz granatowych spodni od piżamy, Edward przeszedł przez drzwi. Jego czarne bokserki opinały go nieco w pasie. Myślę, że zaśliniłam się na widok jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Cholera, z pewnością śliniłam się.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy widziałam go w tym stroju. Przypomniałam sobie pierwszą noc w miasteczku, to jak czujnie obserwowałam go przez okno. To był niesamowity widok. Edward musiał pracować nad mięśniami brzucha, ponieważ były twarde i wyrzeźbione w delikatny kształt litery V. Nie był ogromny jak Emmett, który wyglądał jakby całe życie pracował nad wagą, ale zdecydowanie był w doskonałym stanie. Jego skóra była bez zarzutu. Gdy zbliżył się, mogłam zauważyć, jak każdy mięsień pracuje. Poważnie, wyglądał na takiego co wystarczająco dużo jadł. Miałam ochotę uszczypnąć się, aby sprawdzić czy ten człowiek naprawdę był moim chłopakiem.

Nagle stanął naprzeciwko mnie i odchrząknął. Z wielkim wysiłkiem oderwałam oczy od jego klatki piersiowej i zobaczyłam jak uśmiecha się z podniesionymi brwiami. - Widzisz coś co ci się podoba? - zażartował, a ja zarumieniłam się milionem odcieni czerwieni. Zarozumiały drań, wiedział co spowodował, ale to było tego warte.

- Być może - wymamrotałam, a on zachichotał trzymając wyciągniętą w moim kierunku kawę.

- Pomyślałem, że może będziesz potrzebowała stawiającej na nogi kawy - powiedział nieśmiało. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego przed wzięciem łyku. Wdychałam zapach, gdy ciepły płyn uderzył w moje gardło.

- Miałeś rację, dziękuję - powiedziałam z wdzięcznością i mrucząc pod nosem z zadowolenia. Po wzięciu kolejnego łyku kawy, zlizałam pozostałości napoju z moich warg. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam jak Edward uważnie wpatrywał się w moje usta. Teraz była moja kolej, aby uśmiechnąć się znacząco. - Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba, panie Cullen? - dokuczyłam, obracając przeciwko niemu, jego własne słowa.

Zanim jego oczy odnalazły moje, uśmiechnął się krzywym uśmiechem, który kochałam. - Być może.

Oparłam się pokusie, aby na niego wskoczyć. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo czasu przed powrotem Alice, zmieniłam temat. - Co tutaj robisz, skoro możesz jeszcze spać? Poważnie, to obraza dla nas, dla ludzi, którzy opuścili swoje ciepłe łóżka. Chętnie tutaj jesteś. Myślałam, że cię znam Edwardzie! - żartowałam biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. Byłam szczęśliwa, czując jak mój organizm zaczął reagować na kawę.

Edward zmniejszył odległość między nami i dotknął palcami mojego policzka, co wywołało o u mnie dreszcz przyjemności. - Chciałem cię zobaczyć zanim pojedziesz, ponieważ zostajesz porwana na cały dzień. To całkowicie nie do przyjęcia, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić i musiałem na to przystać. Cena definitywnie była tego warta - powiedział głosem niskim i boleśnie seksownym. Jak nigdy wcześniej, mdlałam. Do cholery, on był taki dobry! Cullen pochylił się i pocałował mnie w usta. Położył dłonie na moich biodrach, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Musiałam pamiętać o napoju w ręku, co było coraz trudniejsze z powodu jego bliskości.

Na szczęście dla dobra napoju, ponieważ wylądowałby na podłodze, Edward cofnął się, a ja otworzyłam swoje oczy i spotkałam jego intensywne i szmaragdowe spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął mnie w usta. - Poza tym, kiedy wyjdziesz wracam do łóżka - powiedział i skrzywił się lekko, gdy próbowałam uderzyć go w ramię, tym samym zmuszając go do zrobienia kroków w tył oraz zaśmiania się.

- Palant - wymamrotałam. Niesamowity, przystojny i łagodny palant. Ale nie mniej palant.

- Przykro mi, ale jeśli cię to pocieszy, to leżąc w łóżku będę wyobrażać sobie, że jesteś ze mną - powiedział poważnie. Zaczerwieniłam się, ponieważ podobał mi się ten pomysł. Zaśmiał się i pocałował czubek mojej głowy. - Kocham jak się rumienisz. To takie urocze - wyszeptał w moje włosy, a ja bardziej się zarumieniłam. On jest zły. Doskonale wie co zrobić, aby na mnie zadziałać.

- Tak, tak. Wyluzuj Casanova - ofuknęłam go, ale nie mogłam pozbyć się uśmiechu.

Przed postawieniem na stole kubka, wypiłam resztkę kawy, a następnie wkroczyłam, w jego objęcia i mocno go przytuliłam. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że dopiero wczoraj zaczęliśmy być razem, ponieważ w jego ramionach czułam się całkowicie spokojnie. To nie było niekomfortowe, jak początki u innych par. Było ciepło i komfortowo. - Dziękuje ci za muzykę wczoraj wieczorem - odezwałam się cicho.

- To coś więcej, niż przyjemność po mojej stronie. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba - odpowiedział.

Spojrzałam na niego i przewróciłam oczami. - Jak mogłeś w ogóle wątpić w to, że mi się spodoba. Jesteś muzycznym geniuszem - powiedziałam żartobliwie, chociaż każde wypowiedziane słowo było szczere. Wiedziałam, że gdybym powiedziała to poważnie, prawdopodobnie Edward przemilczałby temat, jak to miał w zwyczaju będąc online. Chłopak zamierzał odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymałam go, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ustach. - Nie, nie myśl sobie. Wrócisz na ziemię i mnie wysłuchasz.

Westchnął, ale skinął głową. Powoli usunęłam rękę z jego ust i położyłam ją delikatnie na jego ramieniu. - Odrobinę teraz kontrolujesz, wiesz? - zażartował.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Sądzę, że to wpływ Alice.

- Prawdopodobnie - zgodził się.

- Mówiąc o Alice, wiesz, że przepyta mnie odnośnie tego, co wczoraj się stało. Właśnie skarciła mnie rzez telefon, że nie powiedziałam jej o tym, że się spotykamy, więc wyczuwam, że nadchodzi terror - powiedziałam.

Westchnął. - Wiem i przepraszam, że musisz przez to przejść. Sam dostałem wiadomość Jaspera, w której napisał, że chce mnie powiesić. Jestem pewny, że Alice powiedziała mu o tym, wkrótce po tym, jak dowiedziała się od Rosalie. Starałem się znaleźć sposób, aby to powstrzymać, zanim zdołałem. Jestem przekonany, że nie będzie to bolesne do momentu, gdy będzie żądać szczegółów. Cholera, dookoła jest za dużo Alice - wymamrotał, a ja zaśmiałam się nerwowo.

- Taak, właśnie chciałam o tym z tobą porozmawiać - odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem. - Myślę, że powinniśmy im wszystko powiedzieć. Nie ma sensu kłamać. Nie wstydzę się tego, jak technicznie, po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy się. To prawdopodobnie udzieli im odpowiedzi na kilkanaście pytań.

- W porządku, to brzmi jak plan.

Zamruczał w odpowiedz i ponownie pochylił swoją głowę w dół, atakując moje usta. Szczerze mówiąc, odpowiadało mi to. Jeśli chciał mnie pocałować, to dla mnie w porządku. Przejechał językiem w okół moich ust. Od razu je otworzyłam, jednocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek. Usłyszałam oraz poczułam jęk dobiegający z jego klatki piersiowej, który również spowodował u mnie jęk oraz to, że zacieśniłam swój chwyt wokół jego szyi. Byłam zagubiona z powodu jego dotyku. Nie usłyszałam wejścia dwóch nowych osób do pomieszczenia.

- Okej, odsunąć się! Wystarczy ssania twarzy! Nikt nie jest bardziej szczęśliwszy ode mnie, mogąc widzieć was razem, ale nadszedł czas, aby Bella poszła. Nie wymkniesz się łatwo naszej inkwizycji. Chcę szczegółów, ale tutaj jest twój chłoptaś, więc chop, chop! - Alice powiedziała głośno, w rzeczywistości pstrykając jeszcze palcami.

Niezadowolone, nasze usta rozdzieliły się, ale nawet po tym nie zrobiłam żadnego kroku, aby odejść. Zamiast tego, nachyliłam się do jego klatki piersiowej i poczułam, jak Edward oplata swoje ramiona wokół mnie. - Chroń mnie, proszę - wymamrotałam i usłyszałam, że chichocze.

- Bello, idziemy! Mamy pięć minut zanim nasz harmonogram się zepsuje! - Alice powiedziała głośno. Odwróciłam się, aby spojrzeć na nią, ale ona nie wahając się wystawiła język i postukała w tarczę zegarka, znajdującego się na jej nadgarstku.

- Wyjdzie za minutę - powiedział głos nade mną.

Atomówka położyła rękę na biodrze i spojrzała na niego. - Cullen, jeśli nie wyjdzie w ciągu trzydziestu sekund, to wykastruję cię łyżką - powiedziała poważnie. Jestem przekonana, że usłyszałam ze strony Edwarda przełknięcie śliny. Zaraz po groźbie, Alice wybiegła przez drzwi. Rosalie tylko do nas się uśmiechnęła i śmiejąc się, podążyła za Alice.

- To strasznie, gdy ona nie chce przestać - wyszeptałam mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszy.

Skinął głową. - Prawda. Niczego innego bardziej nie pragnę, jak tego, aby zabrać i zamknąć nas w moim pokoju i nie pozwolić jej cię zabrać - pochylił się i pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta, nim odrobinę cofnął się. - Idź i baw się dobrze. Zobaczymy się jutro.

Prychnęłam. - W dzisiejszych czasach nazywasz zabawą tortury? - zaśmiał się, ale nie znalazłam w tym nic zabawnego. - Życz mi szczęścia - błagałam, a on ponownie się zaśmiał i cmoknął mnie w usta.

- Powodzenia. Teraz idź, zanim spełni swoją obietnicę - zadrżał. Wybiegając, zachichotałam i ostatni raz pomachałam mu na pożegnanie.

Szybko ubrałam moje buty oraz kurtkę i z powrotem przeszłam przez trawnik na mój podjazd, na którym stał samochód Alice. Dziewczyna siedziała w środku i nuciła. Rosalie siedziała w fotelu pasażera z przodu, tuż obok Alice. Wsunęłam się na tylne siedzenie. Ledwo zapięłam swój pas, a już samochód się cofał i znajdował się na drodze. Alice podczas jazdy samochodem nie była szalona jak Edward, ale wciąż była bardzo zła.

- Okej, czas aby przepytać Bellę - Alice zaśpiewała, a ja jęknęłam.

- Czy najpierw możemy zatrzymać się i coś zjeść? Nie jadłam śniadania i muszę wypić kolejną kawę - błagałam. Kawa, którą poczęstował mnie Edward bardzo mi pomogła, ale by przeżyć dzień z Alice, potrzebowałam jeszcze jednego zastrzyku kofeiny.

Obgadały sprawę, zanim Alice kiwnęła głową. - W porządku, ale najpierw mamy coś do zrobienia - zgodziłam się, przed pospiesznym zatrzymaniem samochodu przed drewnianą chatą. W tym jedynym otwartym miejscu rano, zaopatrzyłyśmy się w śniadanie i wyruszyłyśmy w dalszą drogę. Atomówka otworzyła usta, ale odezwałam się przed nią.

- Minutę Alice. Kawa i jajka mają pierwszeństwo, mówienie jest drugie.

Przed umieszczeniem kubka z powrotem w uchwycie na kubek, wzięłam łyk kawy. Postawiłam na środku swoich kolan styropianowy pojemnik, który zawierał w środku omlet z serem i zielonym pierzem, tosty i trochę kanadyjskiego bekonu. Jęknęłam, czując smak. Czując się nieco pewniej, zwróciłam uwagę na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która z niecierpliwością czekała na przednim siedzeniu.

- Alice, jak możesz czuć się świetnie, wstając wcześnie rano? - spytałam między kolejnymi kęsami.

- Ona nie jest człowiekiem - odpowiedziała Rosalie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu.

- Och! Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne! - Alice powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Skończyłaś już, Bello?

Przed skinieniem potwierdzająco głową, wzięłam jeszcze jeden kęs jedzenia. - Śmiało, Alice.

- Dobra, co się działo wczoraj? Nie oszczędzaj szczegółów - wyrzuciła z siebie szybko. Dzięki przebywaniu paru tygodni w jej towarzystwie, fakt, że z ledwością, ale zdołałam wychwycić sens wypowiedzi.

- To jest bardziej skomplikowane, ponieważ to nie wydarzyło się tak po prostu wczoraj. Abyście mogły wszystko zrozumieć, najlepiej będzie, jeśli cofniemy się rok wstecz - powiedziałam nerwowo, zastanawiając się, jak dziewczyny odbiorą to, co zamierzałam ujawnić.

- Nie rozumiem.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam wprowadzać je w moją historię, którą opowiadałam sobie paręnaście razy dzisiejszej nocy. - Ponad rok temu jednego dnia nudziłam się, więc spędzałam czas surfując po internecie. Nic specjalnego. Przez przypadek znalazłam czat na którym ludzie wymieniali się swoimi pomysłami oraz rozmawiali z innymi, którzy mieli podobne poglądy lub lubili zawierać nowe znajomości. Nic skomplikowanego, to byli tylko ludzie, którzy poznawali się nawzajem - zaczęłam.

- Co to ma wspólnego z Edwardem? - Alice zapytała.

- Pozwól dziewczynie mówić, Alice. Jestem pewna, że to sposób na zrozumienie wszystkiego - Rosalie stwierdziła. - To jest sposób, aby zrozumieć, prawda? - spytała zanim skinęłam głową i zaśmiałam się.

- Tak, ale dajcie mi minutkę - Alice skinęła głową i odwróciła się, aby posłać mi szybki oraz szeroki uśmiech, zanim jej wzrok skupił się na drodze. - W każdym razie, po kilku dniach poznałam chłopaka, który rozmawiając ze mną używał nazwy ECmusic. Ja nazywałam się Bclassics. Chłopak twierdził, że był w moim wieku, albo przynajmniej tak twierdził. Szybko pomiędzy nami zaiskrzyło. Mieliśmy ze sobą bardzo dużo wspólnego. Przez rok stał się moim najbardziej zaufanym przyjacielem i mogę stwierdzić, że z wzajemnością. Obydwoje byliśmy bardzo niezadowoleni naszą przyszłością, chcieliśmy, aby wyglądała inaczej. Ja chciałam pisać, a on chciał komponować. Nawet wymieniliśmy się niektórymi efektami naszej pracy. Chwaliliśmy, a niekiedy dzieliliśmy się konstruktywną krytyką.

- Dobra, słucham wszystkiego, ale myślę, że jestem zdezorientowana.

- Jak wiesz, moi rodzice kilka miesięcy temu oznajmili mi, że tutaj się przeprowadzamy. Oczywiście, napisałam mu o tym. Chłopak był sympatyczny i uznałam to za zabawne, gdy poinformował mnie, że dom jego sąsiadów został sprzedany. Cóż, Rosalie nie wiesz, jak Edward zachowywał się, zaraz po tym jak tutaj przyjechałam. W ogóle się nie dogadywaliśmy.

- Nic zaskakującego. Kocham Edwarda jak brata, ale on jest uparty jak osioł. Przyznaję się do kilku fantazji, w których chciałam go sprowadzić na ziemię - powiedziała to tak, jakby to była najbardziej normalna rzecz na świecie. Może tak było pomiędzy rodzeństwem? Dorastałam jako jedynaczka, więc nie wiem.

- Tak, potrafię to zrozumieć - Alice powiedziała. Okej, Edward NIE usłyszy tej części naszej rozmowy.

Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku, kontynuowałam. - W każdym razie, przez cały czas sprzeczaliśmy się ze sobą, oraz bardzo kłóciliśmy. Oczywiście o wszystkim opowiadałam EC, a on wyznał, że jego nowa sąsiadka zamieniła jego życie w piekło. Nie wiem, jak mogliśmy tego nie zauważyć - mruknęłam do siebie, ale one mnie usłyszały.

Alice wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, ale oczy Rosalie rozszerzyły się i zdawało mi się, że zrozumiała całą historię. - Jasna cholera - szepnęła, a ja skinęłam głową. Tak, zdecydowanie połapała się we wszystkim.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, jasna cholera? Nie rozumiem? - Alice zapytała.

- Alice, jak na kogoś kto jest bardzo spostrzegawczy, w tym momencie jesteś niedomyślna - Rosalie stwierdziła. Alice spojrzała na nią, a ona się roześmiała. - Bella powinna kontynuować, a wtedy ty może załapiesz.

- Co załapię? - Alice krzyknęła, a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

- Zobaczysz, Ali. Zresztą, Alice wie, że mam zeszyt, w którym zapisuję wszystkie swoje wiersze i nikomu ich nie pokazuję. Oczywiście, wyjątkiem był EC. On był jedyną osobą, która widziała najwięcej moich prac, chociaż wszystkich mu nie pokazałam. Parę razy Edward widział mnie z zeszytem, jak na przykład wtedy, gdy w nim pisałam i chciał się dowiedzieć co jest w środku, ale za każdym razem odmawiałam mu odpowiedzi - to jedyny sposób, aby wszystko opisać.

- Hej, nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi gdzie znalazłaś swój zeszyt - Alice oznajmiła, a ja pokręciłam głową.

- Właśnie do tego zmierzam. Cierpliwości - zażartowałam. - Dobrze, w poniedziałek, kiedy mieliśmy przedstawiać projekt jechaliśmy razem do szkoły. To był również dzień, w którym zgubiłam zeszyt. Jak wiesz Alice, wariowałam, ponieważ chciałam go znaleźć. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że zeszyt wypadł mi w samochodzie Edwarda i on go znalazł. Cullen czekał do środy, aby mi go oddać - byłam trochę rozgoryczona, ale przecież już mu odpuściłam.

- CO? A to dupek! Podczas lunchu widział, jak bardzo byłaś zmartwiona. Ludzie, gdy wrócimy, mam zamiar skopać mu tyłek. Głupi, głupi chłopak - Alice warknęła. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Nie martw się Alice, został już skrzywdzony. Jakoś udało mi się go spoliczkować - powiedziałam nieśmiało.

- Naprawdę? - spytały we dwie. Skinęłam głową. Rosalie wyciągnęła rękę i przybiłam z nią piątkę. Chociaż nie byłam dumna z tego co zrobiłam, najwidoczniej ona była.

- W każdym razie, jak zapewne się domyślacie, byłam na niego wściekła, ponieważ przyznał się, że przeczytał zeszyt bez mojej zgody. Przez kilka minut na niego krzyczałam, uderzyłam go i odjechałam.

- Jak mówiłam, to głupi chłopak - Alice mruknęła.

- Zgadzam się - Rosalie dodała.

- Kiedy wróciłam do domu, piekliłam się, zanim włączyłam komunikator i zobaczyłam, że EC jest online. Trochę rozmawialiśmy. EC uspokajał mnie, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozzłościło, ponieważ wydawało się, jakby stawał w obronie Edwarda. W końcu, poprosił mnie o przysługę, wedle której miałam podejść do okna. Na początku odmówiłam, ale potem ustąpiłam, chociaż byłam zdezorientowana. Gdy rozsunęłam zasłony zobaczyłam Edwarda, który patrzył się ze swojego pokoju na moje okno. Usłyszałam wiadomość dochodzącą z mojego komputera. EC napisał do mnie "cześć Bella" i że macha w moją stronę. Byłam zmieszana i troszeczkę przerażona, ponieważ, gdy spojrzałam na okno, ujrzałam jak Edward do mnie macha.

Oczy Alice rozszerzyły się. Używając lusterka wstecznego, spojrzała na mnie zszokowana. Tak, wreszcie zrozumiała. - Jasna cholera! - krzyknęła, a my obydwie, ja i Rosalie, wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem.

- Teraz zaczęła myśleć - Rosalie powiedziała między oddechami.

- Mówisz, że facet z którym rozmawiałaś przez kilka miesięcy to Edward. I tak po prostu zaczęliście się spotykać. To prawda? - skinęłam głową, a ona pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu. - Wow.

- Uwierz mi, to był szok dla nas dwojga. Najwidoczniej, gdy czytał mój zeszyt uświadomił sobie kim jestem i starał się znaleźć sposób, aby mnie o tym poinformować. Po tym wszystkim, odrobinę się w sobie zamknęłam i z nim nie rozmawiałam. To mnie bolało, plus dodatkowo, ta nowa informacja mnie dezorientowała. Nie spałam tamtej nocy - wyznałam nieśmiało.

- Czy to dlatego nie przyszłaś w czwartek do szkoły? - Alice zapytała. Kiwnęłam głowa.

- Tak, byłam wyczerpana i ledwo trzymałam otwarte oczy. Spałam przez cały ranek i większość południa. Przez większość piątku unikałam go, ponieważ potrzebowałam czasu do namysłu, a on mnie zaczepiał i chciał porozmawiać.

- Poczekaj. Jak to możliwe, że od razu nie zorientowaliście się kim jesteście? Poważnie. Ile jest tutaj Edwardów Cullenów i Isabelli Swan? Myślałam, że wasza dwójka będzie wniebowzięta, gdy dowiedzieliście się, kim jesteście w rzeczywistości - Alice zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Cóż, nigdy nie podawaliśmy naszych imion i żadnych informacji, które pozwoliłyby nam dowiedzieć się prawdy o naszych prawdziwych tożsamościach albo miejscu zamieszkania. Ufałam mu, a on mnie. Z logicznego punktu widzenia, nie wydawał się być psychopatą - zaśmiałam się. Przypomniałam sobie, jak zastanawiałam się, nad tym, czy Edward jest starym nagim kolesiem, siedzącym na krześle i jedzącym Cheetos'y. Och, jak bardzo się myliłam.

- Ale jak rozmawialiście pisząc o waszych życiach, przyjaciołach bądź planach na dany wieczór?

- Ludziom, którzy byli najbliżej nas nadaliśmy pseudonimy, zaś gdy mieliśmy plany na wieczór, to pisaliśmy ogólnie, bez wdawania się w szczegóły. To naprawdę nie było takie trudne - przyznałam.

- Czy Rosalie i ja mamy przezwiska? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem. Dostrzegłam, że Rosalie odwraca swoją głowę w moim kierunku i skupia swoją uwagę na mnie. Kiwnęłam głową.

- Jak on mnie nazwał? - Rosalie zapytała groźnie. Przełknęłam ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy miałam zamiar sprowadzić na Edwarda kłopoty. Nie mogłam nie odpowiedzieć.

- Tak, ja też chcę wiedzieć! - Alice powiedziała podekscytowana, nie troszcząc się o to, że Rosalie nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.

- Dobrze, Alice była Dzwoneczkiem - powiedziałam, powodując wybuch śmiechu u przyjaciółki, a u Rosalie uśmiech.

- Podoba mi się, nawet jeśli to zbyt mało kreatywne. Co z Rosalie?

- Cóż, Rosalie... Umm, ty byłaś Barbie - wyjawiłam cicho, obserwując jej reakcję. Przez chwilę przetwarzała moją wypowiedź, zanim wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się.

- Zgadzam się z Alice, całkowicie nie kreatywne - odparła po prostu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą przed kontynuowaniem.

- Emmett był Terminatorem. Muszę przyznać, że biorąc pod uwagę jego sylwetkę, całkowicie zasłużył na ten pseudonim - zażartowałam, a one dwie skinęły potwierdzająco. - Jasper był Psychiatrą. On ma niesamowitą zdolność, dzięki której człowiek potrafi wyrzucić z siebie żale, co jak na ironię, było moją inspiracją do wymyślenia dla niego przezwiska - zamyśliłam się na chwilę. Chciałam jęknąć, na to co miało nastąpić.

Alice, jakby czytając w moich myślach, zachichotała. - Teraz Bello, podaj nam swoje.

- Nie musiałam wymyślać przezwisk dla Rosalie i Emmetta, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej się z nimi nie spotkałam. Jednak musiałam utrzymać waszą tożsamość w tajemnicy, więc Jasper był Bailey'em1.

- Masz na myśli napój alkoholowy? - Alice zapytała.

- Na to samo wychodzi.

- Nigdy nie podawajcie Emmettowi Bailey'a, ponieważ pije go jak wodę. Wierzcie mi, to nie jest coś z czym chcecie mieć do czynienia - Rosalie powiedziała bezceremonialnym tonem. Mogę stwierdzić, że lekko zadrżały jej ramiona, zapewne na wspomnienie czegoś o czym sobie przypomniała.

- Będę mieć to na uwadze, ale Bello, jakie było moje przezwisko?

- Nie wiem, czy chcę tobie o tym powiedzieć - potarłam mój podbródek, jakbym się nad tym intensywnie zastanawiała.

- Bella! - krzyknęła wyglądając na złą, do momentu, gdy nie wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- W porządku, ty moja przyjaciółko, byłaś Atomówką - wyjaśniłam, a Rosalie zaśmiała się.

- Teraz muszę się tego dowiedzieć - Rosalie powiedziała, patrząc na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Wyjaśniłam, że inspiracją były cechy wszystkich trzech Atomówek, które Alice miała.

- Cóż, wymyślony przez ciebie pseudonim jest kreatywniejszy od tego Edwarda - powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

- Dziękuję Alice, jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką jaką można mieć - zażartowałam.

- Hej, co mogę powiedzieć? One mają styl - przewróciłam oczami, ale wciąż się śmiałam.

- Więc Bello, jaki był twój pseudonim na Edwarda, zanim dowiedziałaś się, że Ed jest Edwardem? Do diabła, jak on cię nazywał? - Rose zapytała, uśmiechając się. Zarumieniłam się, a jej uśmiech powiększył się. - Och, zapowiada się, że będzie naprawdę ciekawie.

- Muszę odpowiadać? - jęknęłam jak pięciolatka, ale nie dbałam o to. Wciąż chciałam porozmawiać z Edwardem na temat mojego przezwiska. Byłam ciekawa czy kłamał, gdy podał uzasadnienie pseudonimu. Patrząc na dwie diablice, zgaduję że będę musiała się poddać.

- Dalej Bello, jestem pewna, że nie było takie złe - Alice powiedziała słodko.

Westchnęłam. - W porządku, nazwałam go Ślicznym Chłopcem - oznajmiłam niechętnie. Obydwie zaczęły się śmiać. Rosalie z nich dwóch wydawała się być bardziej rozbawiona, ponieważ musiała zetrzeć łzy z oczu.

- Rany, naprawdę cię lubię, Bello. Przez długi czas tak się nie uśmiałam.

- Cieszę się, że mogę ci dostarczyć dużo rozrywki - odpowiedziałam nieco gorzko, ale poczułam jak moje usta drżą. To było trochę śmieszne.

Alice odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. - Więc, jak on cię nazywał? Hmm, niech zgadnę. Ktoś - kto - nie - potrafi - chodzić - po - płaskiej - powierzchni? - dokuczyła. Skrzywiłam się.

- Och, to jest baaardzo śmieszne - wymamrotałam.

- Przykro mi Bells, ale poważnie, jak na ciebie mówił?

- Dobrze, nazwał mnie Hershey. Zanim zapytasz to odpowiem, że nie wiem dlaczego. Przez cały czas, zamierzam go o to zapytać za jakiś czas.

- Hershey, jak czekoladki? - Alice zapytała, a ja kiwnęłam głową.

- To prawdopodobnie oznacza to, że on myśli, że jesteś pyszna - Rose odpowiedziała po prostu. Wybałuszyłam oczy.

- Przepraszam! - powiedziałam zszokowana i zażenowana.

- Jeśli jesteście w jednym pomieszczeniu i nie atakujecie wzajemnie swoich ust, to on patrzy na ciebie jak na coś do zjedzenia. To logiczny wniosek - powiedziała poważnie. Jęknęłam.

- Ona ma rację, Bello - Alice powiedziała. Spojrzałam na nią, ale ona tylko słodko uśmiechnęła się.

- Musisz pozbyć się tego wstydu, jeśli zamierzamy zrealizować na tobie nasze plany - Rosalie rzekła, a ja widząc jej chytry uśmieszek, przełknęłam ślinę.

- Jakie plany? - zapytałam niepewnie.

- Zobaczysz, to nic wielkiego. Ale poważnie, Bello. Jesteś bardzo ładną dziewczyną mającą chłopaka, który oczywiście myśli o tego rodzaju sytuacjach i rozmowach - jej głos było poważny. Jednocześnie mogłam stwierdzić, że starała się być jak najbardziej sympatyczna oraz zdeterminowana, aby wyciągnąć mnie z własnej skorupy. - Och i jeśli chcesz, możesz mówić do mnie Rose - dodała po namyśle. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, ponieważ byłam przekonana, że zdrobniałym imieniem zwracali się tylko do niej przyjaciele.

- W porządku, ale nic drastycznego, proszę - błagałam.

- Nie martw się, Bello. Nie zamierzamy zaciągnąć cię do seks - shopu lub czegokolwiek podobnego, po prostu zamierzamy cię odpowiednio pobudzić. Nie zajmie to dużo czasu, ponieważ pomiędzy tobą, a Edwardem wydaje się być naturalna chemia. To dobrze - uśmiechnęła, a ja zarumieniłam się, lecz nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Ha, ha, ha! Mówiłam ci jakiś czas temu, że ta dwójka jest dla siebie stworzona, ale wątpiłaś we mnie. Chciałabym więc wykorzystać tę chwilę na powiedzenie A NIE MÓWIŁAM?! - Alice krzyknęła i nie mogłam powstrzymać się ani trochę od śmiechu.

- Tak, tak znowu nadchodzi wszechwiedząca Alice - pokręciłam głową.

- Cholera, nigdy więcej we mnie nie wątp, Bello. Na końcu zawsze przeznaczenie wygrywa - powiedziała poważnie.

- Wierzę, że każdy może samodzielnie pokierować swoim życiem. Pieprzyć przeznaczenie. Los nie ma znaczenia - Rosalie rzekła, przed wyciągnięciem ze swojej torebki pomadki do ust.

- Naprawdę? Poważnie, nie myślałaś, że bycie Belli z Edwardem, jest jak twoje i Emmetta? - Alice zapytała ciekawa i nawet odrobinę obrażona.

- Nie, nie za bardzo. Wierzę w prawdziwą miłość i Bóg wie jak kocham tego prostaka, ale to my stworzyliśmy miłość, która nie została dla nas napisana. Podjęłam decyzję, aby wyjść z czterech ścian, popracować nad sobą i zrobić pierwszy krok. Postawiłam na to czego chciałam i to było moją niewidzialną siłą - powiedziała stanowczo. Dobra, nagle rozmowa dotycząca internetowych pseudonimów zamieniła się w filozoficzną dyskusję.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc o wyjściu z czterech ścian? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. Nie widziałam w Rosalie nic takiego. Była zadziorną, pewną siebie i zapierającą dech w piersiach kobietą, taką jak teraz.

- Jakiś czas temu byłam nieśmiałą dziewczyną, która miała dobre oceny, zawsze nosiła włosy spięte w kucyk. Nie malowałam się oraz zawsze odmawiałam noszenia spódnic. Nawet nosiłam okulary i żaden chłopak nie spojrzał na mnie drugi raz - gapiłam się na nią w szoku, a ona pokręciła głową.

- Nie bądź taka zaskoczona i nie zakładaj, że zawsze wyglądałam w ten sposób jak teraz. Tak nie było zawsze. Latem, zanim byłam w pierwszej klasie, zdecydowałam, że albo zachoruję albo zmienię się. Spędziłam czas z moim wujostwem na Florydzie. Wtedy zmieniłam o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni własną garderobę oraz pewność siebie. Zmiana nie bolała, to było czyste szczęście. Kiedy wróciłam, wiele osób mnie nie poznało. Nagle, ze wszystkich stron, faceci zaczęli zapraszać mnie na randki, ale nie interesowałam się żadnym z nich poza Emmettem - uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i nie trudno było dostrzec, że uwielbiała swojego chłopaka.

- Dlaczego Emmett? - zapytałam. Nie dlatego, że nie zauważyłam, że był przystojny i wydawał się rzeczywiście dobrym facetem. Chłopak nie był w moim typie. Jestem pewna, że wiedziałam jaki jest mój typ. Definitywnie szukałam kogoś z zainteresowaniami.

- Emmett był jedynym chłopakiem, który dobrze mnie traktował i podczas szkoły nie ignorował mnie. Zawsze byłam w nim zakochana i on zawsze wywoływał na mojej twarzy uśmiech. Nawet jeśli czasami udawałam, że byłam zła. Pierwszy miesiąc nauki w liceum zajęło mi zabranie się na odwagę, ponieważ musiałam pokonać jeszcze resztki nieśmiałości. Jednakże pewnego dnia, po prostu rzuciłam wszystko, podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam go. Od tego dnia jesteśmy nierozłączni i nigdy nie patrzę wstecz.

- Wow - mruknęłam.

- Nadal uważam, że z góry jest ustalone kto z kim powinien być oraz, że wszystko co się zdarza, jest częścią dużego planu - Alice powiedziała lekko, podczas gdy Rosalie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Cokolwiek sprawia, że twoja łódź płynie - odparła nonszalancko.

- A co z tobą Bello? Jesteś osobą wierzącą w przeznaczenie? - Alice zapytała. Wiedziałam, że miała nadzieję, że stanę po jej stronie.

- Los albo nie los, oto jest pytanie - zażartowałam, a ona przewróciła oczami.

- Odpowiedz, pytam poważnie. Czy wierzysz w przeznaczenie, czy też, że dosłownie wszystko jest w twoich rękach? - zakpiła żarliwie, gdy Rosalie skrzywiła i odwróciła się do mnie.

- Po prostu, czy jesteś Charlottą lub Mirandą? - spytała poważnie, a ja spojrzałam na nią z zakłopotaniem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i westchnęła. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że oglądałaś chociaż jeden odcinek _Seksu w wielkim mieście? _- pokręciłam głową, a ona znowu się skrzywiła. - Będziemy musiały szybko to nadrobić.

- Zgadzam się, ale teraz chcę poznać odpowiedź - Alice odparła, dzięki Bogu nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

Zanim sformułowałam swoją wypowiedź, pomyślałam przez chwilę. - Tak i nie - powiedziałam w końcu. Alice otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale podniosłam rękę, równocześnie upewniając się, że widziała mnie w lusterku. - Cicho, wysłuchaj mnie. W pewnym stopniu wierzę w przeznaczenie, wierzę w to, że ono pcha nas do wyznaczonego celu, ale nie sądzę, że podejmowanie decyzji leży całkowicie w naszych rękach. Los tworzy sytuację, ale pozwala nam odkryć możliwości i ostatecznie zdecydować, czy podążymy za jego wielkim planem. Niektóre rzeczy są zbyt duże, aby można był je uznać za zbieg okoliczności. Jeśli nie dokonasz wyboru, tam gdzie w życiu jest przygoda oraz dreszczyk emocji, to w ten sposób kończy się twoja historia.

- Słyszałaś, słyszałaś! - Rosalie wiwatowała trzymając w butelkę wody. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Alice wymamrotała coś pod nosem, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej na ten temat.

- Okej, powróćmy do tematu. Co się stało wczoraj - Alice powiedziała. Uśmiechnęłam się pod wpływem wspomnień. Opowiedziałam ze szczegółami o moim spacerze do drzwi, naszej rozmowie i kołysance, ale urwałam, gdy dotarłam do momentu, w którym go pocałowałam. Dziewczyny widziały mój rumieniec i obydwie podstępnie uśmiechnęły się.

- Dobrze, to bardzo ciekawe, ale my chcemy soczystych szczegółów. Kto zrobił pierwszy krok? - zapytała Rose.

- Pierwszy krok? - grałam głupią nie wiedząc dlaczego. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później, uzyskają ode mnie informacje na ten temat, ale starałam się zyskać na czasie.

Rose przewróciła oczami i prychnęła. - Przestań zgrywać w tej kwestii. Dobrze wiesz co mam na myśli.

- Dobrze, technicznie to ja zrobiłam pierwszy krok. Zgaduję, że mogę powiedzieć, że go zaatakowałam - powiedziałam zasłaniając twarz rękami. Chociaż mój głos był stłumiony, to opowiedziałam im co wydarzyło się dalej. W odpowiedzi otrzymałam serię radosnych okrzyków i gwizdów.

- To moja Bella! Powiedz, czy dobrze całuje? - zapytała podekscytowana Alice. Zbyt bardzo, jeśli mnie zapytacie.

- Tak Alice, jest bardzo dobry - odpowiedziałam.

- Po prostu dobry? - uniosła brew.

- Jeśli wierzyć opowieści Emmett'a, to Edward na pewno był leszy niż dobry. Może przesadzam, ale wydawał się bardzo podekscytowany i dumny ze swojego brata, więc musiało być dobrze - Rose wypaliła.

Wyrzuciłam w powietrze ręce, które głośno spadły na moje kolana. - Dobrze, to było fantastyczne i nieziemskie! Czułam jak mocie ciało płonęło, mój mózg nie mógł o niczym myśleć. Czułam jego usta na własnych i jego włosy w moich dłoniach. Byłam całkowicie pochłaniana przez niego. Szczęśliwe? - powiedziałam zdenerwowana z zaczerwienioną twarzą.

Alice i Rose uśmiechnęły się szeroko i skinęły głowami. - Tak, to wszystko co chciałam wiedzieć - Alice odpowiedziała, a ja westchnęłam z ulgą.

Resztę drogi spędziłyśmy na rozmowie o imprezie sylwestrowej u Alice oraz o prezentach i pomysłach. Nie znałam dobrze Rose i Emmett'a, więc nie miałam żadnego pojęcia co im dać. Rose zasugerowała, że Emmett zaakceptuje wszystko, byle by było z Seattle Seahawks2. Spędziłam z nią trochę czasu, rozmawiając o jej zainteresowaniach. Dowiedziałam się, że była na studiach psychologicznych. Starałam się wymyślić, co mogłabym jej kupić. Miałam kilka pomysłów, ale musiałam poczekać i zobaczyć co oferowały sklepy.

Kiedy weszliśmy do centrum, poczułam nostalgię spowodowaną tłumem ludzi oraz przez ogromny budynki. Choć przyznam, że lubiłam Forks, to wolałam bardziej zatłoczone miejsca. Wydaje mi się, że część mnie, wciąż była dziewczyną, która w swoim sercu miała San Francisco. Po jeździe i zwiedzeniu miasta w ciągu trzydziestu minut, o godzinie jedenastej znalazłyśmy się w Pacific Place. Mogłam już zobaczyć świąteczne ozdoby. Wydaje się, że nie byłyśmy jedynymi osobami, które polowały na świąteczne prezenty.

Po znalezieniu miejsca parkingowego, szybko ruszyłyśmy do jednego z wejść do centrum. Centrum handlowe było ogromne. Składało się z czterech pięter. Najwięcej sklepów znajdowało się na ostatnim piętrze. Nie było dużo klientów. Razem z towarzyszącymi dwoma dziewczynami, z energią weszłam w tłum, aby zmierzyć się ze świątecznymi zakupami.

Pierwszą godzinę spędziłyśmy chodząc po sklepach i szukając prezentów dla naszych rodzin i przyjaciół. Alice kupiła dla mnie parę rzeczy, w tym parę brązowych butów na niewielkim obcasie z klamerkami po bokach. Po chwili, gdy zastanawiałam się jak kupię coś Rose albo Alice gdy one były w pobliżu, Atomówka pisnęła.

- Okej, dziewczyny. Teraz nadszedł czas, aby rozdzielić się i podbić sklepy - powiedziała dramatycznie, jednocześnie zbierając swoje rzeczy.

- Alice, o czym ty mówisz? - spytałam zdezorientowana.

- Nie możemy kupić dla siebie wzajemnie prezentów, gdy jesteśmy razem, więc macie półtorej godziny, aby dokupić brakujące rzeczy. Spotkamy się przy zachodnim wejściu, tam skąd przyszłyśmy, zostawimy torby w samochodzie, pójdziemy coś zjeść, a następnie kupimy dla siebie parę rzeczy.

Chociaż myślałam o tym wcześniej, to muszę przyznać, że czułam się trochę onieśmielona, chodząc sama po sklepach. Jednak innego wyjścia nie było. Rozeszłyśmy się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Postanowiłam kupić jako pierwszy prezent dla Alice.

Po poszukiwaniach i oglądaniu wystaw sklepów, wciąż podtrzymałam rzecz, którą chciałam jej dać. Byłam zdecydowana na srebrny naszyjnik. Udało mi się go znaleźć i mogłam coś na nim wygrawerować. Na jednej stronie medalika, zdecydowałam się umieścić proste BFF, a na drugiej wygrawerować "kocham, B". To mogło być trochę tandetne, ale chciałam dać coś znaczącego dziewczynie, która była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nawet jeśli czasami była za bardzo szalona. Odwiedziłam również najbliższy sklep z zabawkami, w którym znalazłam zestaw trzech lalek - Atomówek. Wiedziałam, że spodobają się Alice.

Zdecydowanie co podaruję Rosalie było trudniejsze. Gdy kupowałam naszyjnik dla Alice, zauważyłam prostą, ale elegancką i wykonaną z wartościowego srebra bransoletkę, z różanym motywem. Miałam nadzieję, że nie pomyśli sobie, że nie uzna ją za tandetną bądź celowo nawiązującą do jej imienia. Następnie, udało mi się znaleźć zabawkowy model Chevy Camero z tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego. Zdecydowałam się na zakup, ponieważ przypomniałam sobie, że Rosalie wspominała, że lubi pracować przy klasycznych samochodach w sklepie jej ojca. Nigdy bym nie powiązała dziewczyny z takim hobby. Ale nie powinno się oceniać książki po okładce.

Na szczęście, znalezienie prezentu dla Emmetta i Jaspera, było łatwiejsze niż myślałam. W centrum handlowym znalazłam sklep z pamiątkami sportowymi. Byłam w stanie kupić kupić dla Emmetta koszulkę z numerem osiemdziesiąt jeden z zespołu Seattle Seahawks. Jasperowi kupiłam bardzo interesujące wojenne szachy, ponieważ miałam nadzieję, że jest nie tylko zapalonym historykiem ale również ekspertem gry w szachy. Muszę przyznać, że to było fajne.

Musiałam jeszcze kupić prezent dla Edwarda. Spojrzałam na zegarek, orientując się, że niedługo muszę spotkać się z dziewczynami. Co dasz swojemu nowemu chłopakowi na Boże Narodzenie? Nie chciałam wyjść na nadgorliwą. Edward wydawał się być obojętny. Zlękniona przegryzłam wargę, przechodząc się po kilku sklepach. Prawie się poddałam i ciągnęłam swój haniebny tyłek w stronę wyjścia, gdy zauważyłam idealny sklep.

- Dzięki Bogu - szepnęłam, patrząc na sufit. Swoim zachowaniem przyciągnęłam spojrzenie kilkorgu klientów, ale zignorowałam ich i weszłam do sklepu. Po około dwudziestu minutach, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, wiedząc co chcę mu dać. Moje ręce coraz bardziej były ociężałe z powodu trzymania toreb z zakupami. Z wdzięcznością udałam się w drogę powrotną, w wyznaczone z dziewczynami miejsce. Na moje szczęście, znajdowałam się w odpowiedniej części centrum handlowego.

Gdy dotarłam na miejsce, zauważyłam, że Rosalie z Alice siedzą na ławce i rozmawiają ze sobą. Uśmiechnęłam się, podchodząc do nich.

- Jak poszło polowanie? - spytała Alice, jak uporządkowała swoje torby.

- Zaskakując dobrze, choć moje ramiona umierają. Wracamy? - spytałam, w głębi znając odpowiedź.

- Przebolejesz to, Swan - Rose odpowiedziała kiedy spojrzała na swoją komórkę, chwyciła swoje torby i wstała. - Chodźcie, odłóżmy te klamoty do samochodu - ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Nie mogąc pohamować śmiechu, podążyłam za nią z Alice.

Kiedy wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz i pakowałyśmy zakupy do samochodu, moją rozgrzaną skórę powitał chłodny wiatr.

- W chwilach takich jak ta, życzę sobie, aby razem z nami byli chłopacy do taszczenia toreb - Alice powiedziała, gdy walczyła z kilkoma torbami, które okręciły się dookoła siebie i wżynały się w jej skórę. Idąc przez parking, nie mogłam się z nią nie zgodzić. Nie zaparkowałyśmy samochód daleko, ale wracając do pojazdu, czułam jakby dzieliło nas od niego parę mil. Gdy wreszcie dotarłyśmy do samochodu, Alice przekopywała swoją torebkę, aby znaleźć klucze. Nareszcie nacisnęła guzik na breloczku i bagażnik otworzył się. Podeszłam do bagażnika i w chwili, kiedy chciałam wrzucić wszystko do środka, Alice mnie powstrzymała.

- Poczekaj. Zwiąż je razem, abyśmy wiedziały, czyje są te torby - poinstruowała, gdy stałyśmy pod jej niebieskim Gordem Focusem z dwutysięcznego ósmego roku. Torby z zakupami należące do Rosalie, związała czerwoną wstążką, moje niebieską, a swoje żółtą. Musiałam przyznać, że to był mądry pomysł. Wypełniłyśmy bagażnik i sporą część tylnego siedzenia.

- W porządku. Co powiecie na jakieś jedzenie? Wtedy będziemy mogły rozpocząć nasze plany dotyczące Belli. Jestem pewna, że będziemy mieć sporo zabawy, Alice - Rose mrugnęła do Alice, a ona uśmiechnęła się.

- Z całą pewnością - powiedziała zanim chwyciła mnie i Rosalie za ręce i pociągnęła nas z powrotem do centrum handlowego. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Miałam nadzieję, że były to tylko słowa i nie spotka mnie nic drastycznego.

Posiłek zjedliśmy w t Il Fornaio Restaurant and Bakery, która specjalizuje się w kuchni włoskiej. Rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim. Przyznaję że to był dobry czas. Cieszyłam się dziewczyńskim czasem, chociaż przyznaję, że brakowało mi Edwarda. W chwili, gdy o nim myślałam, dostałam od niego wiadomość.

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawisz. Co porabiasz? Tęsknię za tobą - E_

Nie mogłam powstrzymać głupkowatego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Szybko odpowiedziałam.

_Naprawdę dobrze spędzam czas. Jem lunch z A oraz R. Jest bardzo dobrze. Co u ciebie? Też za tobą tęsknię - B_

_Relaks z J oraz E, wyjawiłem im sekrety. Faktycznie Em, wydaje się dojrzeć... w większym stopniu. Jak dałaś sobie radę? - E_

_W porządku, nie było źle, tak jak się spodziewałam. Powinnam być w domu w ciągu paru godzin - B_

_Dobrze. Em powiedział rodzicom, nie martw się, moja mama chce wspólnego obiadu. Jutro - E_

Czytając jego ostatnią wiadomość, przełknęłam ślinę, a moje oczy rozszerzyły się. Oczywiście, mnóstwo razy rozmawiałam z Esme i Carlisle'm, ale nigdy jako dziewczyna ich syna.

_Powinnam się bać? - B_

_Nie, oni już cie kochają. Mama jest już w niebie, ale to nic zaskakującego ;) Em to zupełnie inna historia, ale porozmawiam z nim. Nie martw się - E_

_W porządku, do zobaczenia później! :D - B_

_Wracaj szybko! - E_

- Bello, proszę, przestań wysyłać Edwardowi erotyczne wiadomości, musimy już iść - Rosalie praktycznie krzyknęła. Zauważyłam, jak kilka głów odwraca się w naszą stronę. Alice próbowała ukryć swój śmiech, ale nie udało się jej, więc zmroziłam ją spojrzeniem.

- Nie możesz mówić ciszej? Jezu! - syknęłam. - Nie piszemy do siebie seks - wiadomości, po prostu dzielimy się tym, co działo się dzisiejszego dnia. Jestem zdenerwowana jak diabli, ponieważ podobno jutro mam obiad z jego rodziną.

- To nic wielkiego. Esme i Carlisle będą w porządku. Jeśli chodzi o tego typu rzeczy, to oni są naprawdę całkiem fajni - Rose odpowiedziała, chwytając torebkę i wstając. - Poza tym, będę tam z Emmettem, więc wasza dwójka nie będzie sama - zapewniła mnie.

- Obawiam się jednej mogłabyś wpłynąć na Emmetta, aby przestał mnie zawstydzać? - spytałam, chociaż bardziej przypominało to błaganie.

Roześmiała się i skinęła głową. - Zobaczę, co będę mogła zrobić. Czasami brakuje mu filtrów, więc nic nie obiecuję.

Jęknęła, jak Alice wzięłam mnie za rękę. - Nie martw się Bello. Oni już cię znają i kochają. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Okej, dziękuję, Alice.

- Ahm - Rose odezwała się, a ja zaśmiałam się.

- Tobie również dziękuję, Rose - dodałam.

- Nie ma za co. Więc gdzie najpierw, Alice?

- Najpierw musimy uderzyć do sklepów, aby dostać nasze sukienki na moje urodziny. Następnie dobrze zajmiemy się Bellą - Alice zachichotała. Jęknęłam w frustracji.

- Czy to musi być sukienka? - spytałam. Poważnie, na zewnątrz będzie zimno i chociaż nie będziemy na świeżym powietrzu za długo, to na samą myśl dostałam gęsiej skórki.

- Tak! - odpowiedziały zbiorowo. Okej, to było trochę przerażające.

We dwójkę zaciągnęły mnie do różnych sklepów. Znalazłam się w przymierzalniach, zasypując mnie ubraniami, których ilość przypominała morze tkaniny. Przy każdym przymierzeniu, musiałam wyjść i pozować. Pocieszałam się, ponieważ dziewczyny również pozowały, jak przymierzały swoje sukienki. Nawzajem wyrażałyśmy swoje opinie. Niech będzie, przede wszystkim one wyrażały swoje zdania, a ja się tylko wtrącałam. W ciągu godziny odwiedziłyśmy pięć różnych sklepów, ale nareszcie miałyśmy skompletowane stroje na imprezę. Dodatkowo, znalazłyśmy parę akcesoriów, z którymi ostatecznie chodziłyśmy schowanymi w torbach po centrum handlowym.

- Czy możemy już jechać do domu? - zapytałam z nadzieją.

- Nie, mamy jeszcze jeden przystanek - Alice rzuciła, jak Rose pociągnęły mnie tam, gdzie chciały iść. Gdy w końcu zatrzymałyśmy się i spojrzałam w górę, moje oczy rozszerzyły się, ponieważ zobaczyłam, że byłyśmy przed sklepem Victoria Secret.

- Przestańcie dziewczyny, nie jesteście chyba poważne - zaśmiałam się nerwowo.

- Jesteśmy całkowicie poważne, więc przestań się wahać i wchodź do środka - Alice odezwała się, zaciągając mnie do sklepu. Przyznaję, że niektóre z zestawów, które widziałam były słodkie i byłam ich ciekawa. Jednak prawdę mówiąc, nie widziałam siebie w żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie wstydzę się mojego ciała, ale również nie lubię się nim afiszować.

Rose i Alice wydawały się być w swoim żywiole, gdy przechodziłyśmy koło wszystkich rzeczy oraz podczas porównywania kompletów, które miały przed sobą. Ja tylko stałam obok nich. Rose podeszła do mnie i podniosła granatowy zestaw składający się z majtek i biustonosza.

- Hmm, będzie świetnie wyglądał z twoją karnacją. Bierzesz go - skomentowała, wciskając mi go do rąk.

- Rose...

- Bello, każda kobieta potrzebuje zestawu władzy.

- Władzy, czego? Jesteście poważne? Przecież nikt ich nie zobaczy - stwierdziłam.

Uniosła pytająco brew. - Na pewno? Nie wiem, ale jestem pewna, że Edward chciałby je zobaczyć.

- Hmm, nie jestem pewna, czy jestem gotowa na ten krok - przyznałam trochę zakłopotana. Oczywiście, ogromnie byłam przyciągana przez Edwarda i miałam swoje fantazje z nim związane, ale to byłby dla mnie ogromny krok. Wiedziałam, że nie byłam spokojna.

Westchnęła i odwracając się do mnie, spojrzała w moje oczy. - Bello, wiem, że ten rodzaj relacji jest nowy dla waszej dwójki. Nie powiem ci nic więcej, dopóki nie będziesz gotowa. Mam jednak wrażenie, że wasza dwójka dotrze do tego punktu już niedługo. Tu chodzi o czucie bycia seksowną i pewną siebie. Zaufaj, gdy mówię, że zareagujesz na te emocje. Chyba tylko zakonnice na nie, nie reagują - zażartowała i nie mogłam się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i skinęłam głową. - W porządku, ale jak mówiłam, nic drastycznego - Alice, która stała w pobliżu, zapiszczała z zachwytu i natychmiast zaciągnęła mnie do przymierzalni, abym przymierzyła parę kompletów. Muszę przyznać, że po chwili czułam się bardziej pewna siebie. Starałam się znaleźć w tej całej sytuacji odrobinę zabawy. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że spodobają mi się. Przed wyjściem, kupiłam kilka rzeczy. Głównie były to biustonosze oraz majtki. Dziewczyny przekonały mnie do kupna kilku bardziej dorosłych piżam i zwyczajnego pluszowego miśka. Był bardzo niewinny. Dzisiejszego ranka nie zbudziły mnie promienie słoneczne padające na twarz, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku, wiedząc, że niedługo będzie taka szansa.

Droga powrotna była pełna zabawy i bardzo głośna, kiedy śpiewałyśmy nasze ulubione piosenki. Miałyśmy zamiar zatrzymać się podczas powrotu i coś zjeść, ale chciałyśmy wrócić do domu około siódmej wieczorem, więc doszłyśmy do wniosku, że zjemy po powrocie do domów. Dzisiaj i tak straciłyśmy wystarczająco pieniędzy.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Alice, byłyśmy na moim podjeździe tuż po siódmej. Rose i ja chwyciłyśmy nasze odpowiednie torby. Gdy Rosalie przemierzała trawnik, ja kierowałam się w stronę mojego ganku. Pomachałam na pożegnanie dziewczynom, a potem weszłam po schodach praktycznie ginąc pod górą zakupów. Na szczęście, drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz, więc poradziłam sobie z wejściem do środa. Gdy znajdowałam się w środku, pozwoliłam sobie na uczucie zmęczenia.

- Bella, czy to ty? - usłyszałam, jak moja mama krzyknęła z salonu, w którym, jak mogłam usłyszeć, był włączony telewizor.

- Tak, mamo. Mam zamiar zanieść wszystko do mojego pokoju, zanim zrobię sobie coś do jedzenia - odkrzyknęłam i rozpoczęłam dłuższą wspinaczkę po schodach. Serio, jak święty Mikołaj potrafi poradzić sobie każdego roku z tym masywnym workiem, gdy ja ledwo wchodzę po schodach? I od kiedy wierzę w świętego Mikołaja? Ludzie, musiałam być bardziej zmęczona niż przypuszczałam, a może było tak z powodu zbliżającego się Bożego Narodzenia. W końcu udało mi się rzucić wszystkie rzeczy w kąt pokoju. Postanowiłam, że uporządkuje je jeszcze w tym tygodniu i udałam się na dół.

Szybko przygotowałam sobie jedzenie i wzięłam talerz oraz szklankę z piciem do salonu, w którym siedzieli moi rodzice. Bezceremonialnie opadłam na kanapę i zaczęłam jeść. Z jakiegoś powodu, atmosfera w pokoju wydawała się moim zdaniem nieco napięta. Nieufnie spoglądałam na moich rodziców. Mój tato starał się patrzeć wszędzie, ale nie na mnie, a moja mama wydawała się mieć coś w zanadrzu.

- Więc, jak udały się zakupy? Dobrze się bawiłyście? - spytała.

Kiwnęłam głową, zanim wzięłam łyk picia. - Tak, to był wspaniały czas i udało mi się kupić wszystko, czego potrzebowałam - cóż, prezent Edwarda zostanie wysłany do mnie w ciągu tego tygodnia. Technicznie jego prezent był już gotowy i opłacony, więc to się liczy.

- Kochanie dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś, że spotykasz się z Edwardem Cullenem? - moja matka zapytała wiedząc znikąd, co spowodowało, że zadławiłam się jedzeniem.

Gdy w końcu przełknęłam ślinę i wzięłam łyk napoju, spojrzałam na nią w szoku. - Czy jest tutaj jakiś rodzaj listy, która zaktualizowała mój status czy coś? - zapytałam w szoku.

Moja mama uśmiechnęła się i wzięła kęs jedzenia przed ponownym zabraniem głosu, podczas gdy mój ojciec był dziwnie spokojny. - Esme mogła coś wspomnieć, gdy dzisiaj z nią rozmawiałam - powiedziała po prostu.

- Oczywiście - wymamrotałam. - Umm, my zaczęliśmy chodzić oficjalnie wczoraj - poinformowałam niezręcznie.

- Cóż, nie mogę doczekać się, aby poznać go lepiej. Zawsze myślałam, że będziecie tworzyć fajną parę - wypaliła, a ja zarumieniłam się odcieniem miliona czerwieni. - Esme zaprosiła nas jutro na obiad, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

Zwalczyłam jęknięcie i uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie - ziewnęłam i dramatycznie się przeciągnęłam. - Cóż, mam zamiar iść do łóżka. Branoc! - wstałam szybko i chwyciłam mój usty talerz oraz kubek i wyszłam do kuchni, zanim zdążyłaby mnie dalej przesłuchać.

Wbiegłam po schodach, potykając się nieco u góry i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Zamknęłam za sob drzwi. Zmieniłam zwykłe spodnie na te wygodne od piżamy i rozpoczęłam swoje zwykłe zajęcie w łazience. Mimo, że było dopiero po dwudziestej, byłam wyczerpana i po prostu chciałam spać.

Mój telefon zadzwonił, informując, że mam nową wiadomość tekstową. Sygnał komórki nieco mnie obudził.

_Podejdź do okna - Edward_

Uśmiechnęłam się, czytając treść wiadomości i zrobiłam to co było napisane. Rozsunęłam zasłony i zobaczyłam, jak uśmiechając się, wychyla się ze swojego okna. Śmiałam się, jak otwierałam okno i otwierając je. Naśladowałam jego postawę, opierając się na łokciach o parapet. Wzdrygnęłam się czując zimno, ale nie było aż tak źle. Na ulicy było wystarczająco dużo światła, a dodatkowo padało jeszcze światło z naszych pokoi, więc widzieliśmy siebie.

- Cóż, to bez wątpienia jest inne - powiedziałam odrobinę głośniej niż normalnie, aby mógł mnie usłyszeć, ale nie za głośno, by zaalarmować moich rodziców. Na szczęście nie słyszałam wchodzących kroków po schodach, więc wciąż siedzieli w salonie zajęci oglądaniem telewizji.

- Chciałem powiedzieć osobiście dobranoc - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. Nie mogłam nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu.

- To trochę banalne Edward. Wychylanie się z okien i wszystko - zażartowałam, a on się zaśmiał.

- Lubię myśleć, że to oryginalne. Lepsze to niż stanie pod twoim oknem z równoczesnym trzymaniem magnetofonu nad głową - stwierdził, a ja pokręciłam głową na wyobrażony obraz w moich myślach.

- Możesz o tym pomyśleć - starałam się ukryć ziewnięcie, ale mnie przyłapał.

- Powinienem pójść ci do łóżka. Do zobaczenia, Bello. Chyba, że zapadniesz w śpiączkę przez Alice i Rosalie, ponieważ wyssą z ciebie całą energię - zażartował, ale widziałam błysk niepokoju na jego twarzy. Posłałam mu uśmiech.

- Nie martw się. Nie musisz wpłacać jutro za mnie kaucji. Teraz jest moja kolej, aby cię uratować - spojrzał zdezorientowany. - Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś, że będę mogła następnym razem zapłacić? - uniosłam brew i śmiało spojrzałam w jego oczy.

- Pamiętam. Dobranoc, Bello i słodkich snów - powiedział słodko.

- Dobranoc, Edwardzie. Nie pozwól insektom się pogryźć, a słyszałam, żę są tutaj naprawdę wielkie - dokuczyłam.

- Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne - powiedział, ale zobaczyłam jak jego usta drżą, gdy schował swoją głowę w pokoju i zamknął okno. Zrobiłam tak samo, a na końcu pomachałam do niego. Zasunęłam zasłony i poszłam do łóżka. Moje oczy były zamknięte, gdy naciągałam koc pod brodę. Szybko zasnęłam z uśmiechem na ustach.

NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ

Mój budzik obudził mnie wpół do dziewiątej, więc miałam wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przygotować się na brunch z Edwardem oraz na obiad z naszymi rodzicami. Byłam podekscytowana oraz zdenerwowana dzisiejszym dniem. Jestem przekonana, że możecie zgadnąć dlaczego.

Po szybkim prysznicu, wyprostowałam włosy i stanęłam naprzeciwko mojej szafy, chcąc podjąć decyzję, w co powinnam się ubrać. W przeszłości nigdy wcześniej nie dbałam o to jak wyglądałam, ale pod wpływem Alice, chciałam zaimponować zarówno Edwardowi oraz jego rodzicom. Przegryzałam wargę, zastanawiając się nad ubraniem. Chciałam wyglądać zarówno ładnie i swobodnie, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam pojęcia co powinnam założyć na randkę z chłopakiem i spotkanie z jego rodzicami.

Po kilku minutach zdecydowałam się wiśniowo - czerwony top, dodałam do tego białe bolerko oraz parę ciemnych dżinsowych dzwonów. Chwyciłam buty, które wczoraj kupiła mi Alice. Muszę przyznać, że potajemnie kochałam je. Stojąc przed lustrem wsunęłam buty na swoje nogi. Obróciłam się dookoła i zatrzymałam się, aby ocenić swój wygląd. Będąc w połowie wykonywania obrotu, jęknęłam.

- Dobry Boże, zamieniam się w Alice - wyszeptałam i pokręciłam ze wstydu głową.

Około godziny dziewiątej pięćdziesiąt pięć, wiedziałam, że Edward przyjdzie lada moment. Poszłam do kuchni, aby napić się szklanki wody. Zobaczyłam jak moja mama wychodzi z tego pomieszczenia z jakimś magazynem oraz filiżanką kawy w rękach. Kiedy zapytała mnie, czy chciałabym do niej dołączyć podczas śniadania, musiałam odmówić i opowiedziałam jej o swoich planach. Wydała się szczerze zachwycona moim brunchem w towarzystwie Edwarda. Miło było wiedzieć, że chociaż jeden z rodziców kibicował tej znajomości.

Gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, praktycznie zleciałam z krzesła. Zignorowałam chichot mojej matki za sobą. Otworzyłam drzwi i nic nie mogłam poradzić na szeroki uśmiech, który rozświetlił moją twarz, gdy go zobaczyłam. Edward miał na sobie parę dobrze znoszonych czarnych dżinsów, zielono - czarne buty z Nike, ale nie mogłam zobaczyć jego koszulki ze względu na jego kurtkę.

Kiedy jego oczy spotkały moje, poczułam jak na moim ciele wybucha ogień, dzięki któremu zignorowałam zimny powiew przedostający się z zewnątrz. Chłopak podszedł do mnie, jego ręka znalazła się na moim biodrze - prawdopodobnie jego ulubionym miejscu na moim ciele - i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Chociaż spędziliśmy ze sobą mało czasu, to mogłam powiedzieć, że on... nie potrzebował być blisko mnie, podobnie jak ja z nim. Było tak, jakby jakaś siła przyciągała nas do siebie. Nie mogłam wyrazić słowami, co znaczyłoby dla mnie przeciwstawianie lub ukrywanie się.

- Wyglądasz pięknie - wyszeptał, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać rumieńca, który spowodował poszerzenie się jego uśmiechu. Jak mówiłam, w przeszłości był zarozumiałym draniem, ale teraz był moim zarozumiałym draniem.

- Dziękuję - odpowiedziałam.

W końcu dotknął moich ust swoimi ustami. Poczułam się zakłopotana z powodu jęku, który opuścił moje usta, jednak nie było to tak ogromne, abym się od niego odsunęła. Moje ręce oplotły dookoła jego szyję. Chciałam chwycić go za włosy, ale usłyszałam, jak ktoś za nami obrzydliwe kaszle. Moje serce przestało bić, a niesamowite uczucie oddaliło się o paręnaście mil w ciągu sekundy.

Poczułam jak usta Edwarda, wciąż będące w kontakcie z moimi, wypowiadają słowo. - Cholera - rozdzieliliśmy się i zobaczyłam za sobą stojącego ojca, który stał na dole schodów. Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej i patrząc na naszą dwójkę, wcale się nie uśmiechał. Niechętnie oderwałam ręce od szyi Edwarda i stanęłam obok niego, łapiąc go za rękę.

- Umm, dzień dobry tato - powiedziałam niepewnie, ponieważ mój ojciec właśnie przed chwilą przyłapał mnie na całowaniu z chłopakiem przy drzwiach. Zgadza się. Nie dokładnie w ten sposób wyobrażałam sobie dzisiejszy poranek. Cisza, która nastąpiła po przywitaniu z mojej strony była napięta. Edward ścisnął mocno moją dłoń, prawie powodując ból, ale nic nie powiedział. Widziałam, jak rzuca dookoła szybkie spojrzenia, jakby czegoś szukał, ale nie mogłam dowiedzieć się, o co mogło chodzić.

- Bello... Edwardzie - mój ojciec rzekł. W końcu zwrócił się do mnie, jednakże jego oczy nie przestały obserwować chłopaka znajdującego się naprzeciwko niego. Tak, Tato Niedźwiedź wkroczył do gry. Wydaje mi się, że mój ojciec nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie jestem już szczeniakiem. Okej, emocjonalnie będzie musiał sobie poradzić.

- Dzień dobry, proszę pana - proszę pana? Od kiedy Edward zwracał się do mojego taty w ten sposób? Zawsze Charlie domagał się, aby Edward zwracał się do niego po imieniu, tak jak ja zwracałam się do rodziców Cullena. Cholera, Edward musiał być przerażony, jeśli użył formalnego sposobu przywitania się. Zbladłam na twarzy, kiedy dostrzegłam, jak usta Charliego drgają. On się cieszył.

- Okej... To było zabawne i w ogóle, ale Edward i ja, ummm, wychodzimy, więc zobaczymy się wieczorem, tato? - uśmiechnęłam się, równocześnie chwytając płaszcz z szafy. Musimy się wydostać!

- Gdzie wasza dwójka się wybiera? - mój tato spytał krótko. Jego spojrzenie wciąż wbijało się w Edwarda. Jeśli wkrótce nie wyjdziemy, dostanie się do mojego umysłu.

- Wybieramy się na brunch - odpowiedziałam po prostu. Zapięłam guziki od płaszcza, zanim ubrałam rękawiczki.

- Mamy tutaj jedzenie, Bells. Dlaczego ty i Edward, nie przyłączycie się do twojej matki i do mnie na śniadanie? - nagle jego głos stał się wesoły. Oparłam się pokusie, aby zmrużyć oczy na jego próby nadzoru mojego czasu z Edwardem.

- Nie bądź głupi, Charlie. Oni mają już plany - nagle i znikąd pojawił się głos mojej matki. Nie widziałam jej do chwili, w której podeszła do mojego ojca i położyła mu swoją rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciła się w naszą stronę i uśmiechnęła się. - Dzieciaki, niech wasza dwójka dobrze się bawi i widzimy się wieczorem. Czy twoja mama wciąż chce, abyśmy przyszli o wpół do szóstej? - zapytała słodko.

- Tak, proszę pani - odpowiedział Edward. Dobra, robot Edward w tej chwili musi zniknąć.

Moja mama zaśmiała się i potrząsnęła głową. - Edwardzie proszę, zwracanie się do mnie proszę pani, brzmi jakbym była stara. Wiesz, że możesz mówić do mnie Renee.

- Przepraszam, Renee.

- Nie ma problemu, a teraz już was nie ma - pogoniła nas i mrugnęła do mnie jednym okiem, wywołując u mnie chichot i rumieńce na policzkach. Pod wieloma względami mogłam się różnić od mamy, jednak nigdy nie kochałam jej tak bardzo jak w tej chwili. Z drugiej strony, Charlie wyglądał na rozdrażnionego i może odrobinę zdradzonego. Miałam wrażenie, że po naszym wyjściu, rodzice odbędą długą rozmowę.

Żartobliwie zasalutowałam i chwytając Edwarda za rękę, praktycznie wyciągnęłam go z domu. Gdy drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Założę się, że Edward uczynił to samo. Poszliśmy do jego samochodu, ponieważ nalegał, że będzie prowadził. Szybko wsiedliśmy do środka. Byłam wdzięczna Edwardowi za to, że zanim przyszedł po mnie, włączył ogrzewanie w samochodzie.

- Twój tato mnie przeraża - powiedział, gdy ruszyliśmy w dół ulicy. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Co! Nie widziałaś jak na mnie patrzył? Po tym jak nas przyłapał, myślałem, że wyciągnie broń i mnie zastrzeli - jego głos było poważny, co tylko spotęgowało mój wybuch śmiechu.

- Edwardzie, on nie zamierzał cię zastrzelić. Broń jest zamknięta w szafce w salonie. Charlie nie ma jej przy sobie - zażartowałam.

- Bawi cię mój strach?

- Nie bardzo, ale wyraz twojej twarzy był zabawny - skrzywił się, więc chwyciłam jego dłoń i kciukiem narysowałam parę kółek. - Przepraszam. Tylko się śmiałam, ponieważ nie mogę wyobrazić sobie mojego ojca jako zastraszającego człowieka. Wiem, że on nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. Jest dobrym tatą. Wybacz - powiedziałam słodko naprawdę wiele w to wkładając.

Jęknął, ale skinął głową. - Wiesz, że nie mogę tobie powiedzieć nie - powiedział niechętnie.

- Wiem - uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona z siebie, podczas gdy on przewrócił oczami. Nie musiałam przyznać mu, że to działało w obie strony. Nigdy nie będę w stanie mu odmówić, więc bezwzględnie tkwiliśmy w tym we dwoje.

Pojechaliśmy do The Lodge, ponieważ prawdę powiedziawszy, w Forks nie było innej możliwości do zjedzenia śniadania. Przynajmniej w niedzielę. Drogę pokonaliśmy w ciszy, jednak nie była ona niewygodna. Tego szybko nauczyłam się o nas. W ten prosty sposób o prostu cieszyliśmy się swoim towarzystwem. Nie musieliśmy wypełniać ciszy bezsensowną paplaniną.

Do środka weszliśmy trzymając się za ręce. Gdy czekaliśmy na stolik, rozejrzałam się dookoła. W lokalu było zaskakująco dużo ludzi, ale nie było tłoczno, chociaż było więcej osób niż spodziewałam się zastać w niedzielny poranek. Większość klientów była w średnim wieku lub starszym. Zauważyłam też parę osób z naszej szkoły. Nie uszło mojej uwadze zainteresowanie z jakim nam się przyglądali, gdy kelnerka prowadziła nas do stolika. Postanowiłam ich zignorować.

Zaprowadzono nas do stolika, usiedliśmy i wręczono nam menu. Podziękowaliśmy starszej kobiecie, zanim ściągnęliśmy nasze kurtki i wreszcie zobaczyłam co chłopak miał pod spodem. Edward miał na sobie koszulkę polo w białe i szare poziome paski, która doskonale opinała jego ramiona. Aby przestać się na niego gapić, spojrzałam w kartę i przeczytałam ofertę śniadaniową.

Chłopak, który wyglądał na dziewiętnaście, a góra dwadzieścia lat, podszedł do nas z papierowym bloczkiem w ręce. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy, piwne oczy oraz prawdopodobnie około sto siedemdziesiąt osiem lub sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu. - Cześć, mam na imię Alec i dzisiejszego ranka będę was obsługiwał. Czy najpierw przynieść waszej dwójce coś do picia?

- Mogę prosić szklankę soku pomarańczowego? - Edward zapytał.

Chłopak skinął głową, zapisując. - Jasne, a co z tobą piękna? - zapytał mnie, a ja zarumieniłam się na jego słowa. Zobaczyłam jak Edward patrzy gniewnie i posyła zabijające spojrzenie w stronę chłopaka, równocześnie wyciągając rękę ponad stół i chwytając mnie za dłoń. Taa, bo to w ogóle nie było subtelne! Chociaż wstydziłam się przyznać, podobało mi się, że Edward był zaborczy i zazdrosny.

- Hmm, odrobina mrożonej herbaty, byłaby w porządku - powiedziałam uprzejmie.

- Wrócę za kilka minut - odszedł, a Cullen śledził każdy jego ruch dopóki nie zniknął.

Zachichotałam i uścisnęłam jego dłoń. - Uspokój się, Edwardzie. To był tylko przypadkowy komentarz - starałam się brzmieć uspokajająco, ale nie zadziałało.

Zadrwił i odwrócił się do mnie. - Przypadkowy; to dokładnie to słowo, którego chciałbym użyć do opisania tego chłopaka, w szczególności, że przez cały czas patrzył na twoje piersi - warknął.

- Nie patrzył - zaprzeczyłam głownie dlatego, że nie miałam dużych piersi. Niczego mi nie brakowało, ale też nie zwracałam niczyjej uwagi.

- Patrzył!

- Dobrze, ale przynajmniej nie wykonał sposobu ze swoim numerem telefonu - broniłam. Mój głos brzmiał gorzko, ponieważ pomyślałam o kobiecie wręczającej dyskretnie swój numer telefonu Cullenowi.

- Jeszcze - wymamrotał, a ja przewróciłam oczami. - Okej, zmieńmy temat, ponieważ nie chcę spędzić czasu kłócąc się z tobą o to, czy ten koleś bezwstydnie flirtował z moją dziewczyną.

Musiałam się z tego zaśmiać, zanim skinęłam głową i uścisnęłam jego dłoń, jak wcześniej. - Co będzie dzisiejszego wieczora? - spytałam.

Skrzywił się i posłał mi przepraszający uśmiech. - Przepraszam za to. Próbowałem rozmawiać z moją mamą o obiedzie, ale nie chciała ustąpić. Nie potrafię opisać sposobu w jaki rozmawiała z twoją mamą przez telefon. One chyba myślą, że już bierzemy ślub - napomknął, przewracając oczami.

- Jest w porządku. Prawdopodobnie powinnam być wdzięczna twojej mamie, że obiad odbędzie się u ciebie - byłam poddenerwowana z powodu Esme i jej męża. Byli miłymi ludźmi, więc próbowałam zrelaksować się i wytłumaczyć sobie, że dzięki Bogu to nie będzie nic wielkiego. Cholera, z tego co słyszałam, Esme była jak moja matka - bardzo rozentuzjazmowana. Dopóki mieliśmy być razem, nie przejmowałam się Carlisle'm. Byłam bardziej zaniepokojona Emmettem. Miałam nadzieję, że w towarzystwie naszych rodziców będzie bardziej uważał na swoje barwne komentarze.

- Dlaczego? - spytał ciekawy.

- Ponieważ mój ojciec nie będzie mógł wyciągnąć swojej broni. Myślę, że bezpiecznie mogę powiedzieć, że nikogo nigdy nie zastraszał, ale teraz będzie starał się być bardzo tajemniczy i aż zbyt trzeźwo myślący - lekko mówiąc, delikatnie doszłam do wniosku. Myślę, że to sprawi, że Cullen poczuje się lepiej, ale nagle zaczął wyglądać na bardzo zdenerwowanego.

- Umm, jaki rodzaj zastraszania? - spróbował brzmieć na nieustraszonego, ale go przejrzałam.

- Żartuję Edwardzie, nie martw się. Obiecałam, że nie pozwolę mojemu ojcu cię skrzywdzić - powiedziałam.

Alec wrócił chwilę później. Napięcie zostało usunięte przez zamówione przez nas napoje, a następnie szybko zamówiliśmy jedzenie. W końcu nasze zamówione potrawy zostały podane - moje naleśniki z domowymi jajkami, bekonem, kiełbaskami i pieczonymi ziemniaczkami. Podczas jedzenia rozmowa pomiędzy nami przebiegała bezproblemowo, chociaż widziałam, jak Edward sporadycznie zerka gniewnie na Aleca.

Gdy kończyliśmy jeść, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o sobocie. Cullen jako pierwszy zapytał mnie o poprzedni dzień, więc opowiedziałam mu jak dziewczyny wyciągały ze mnie informacje i śmiałam się z tego co działo się w centrum handlowym. Dobrze, nie opowiedziałam mu wszystkiego, ponieważ byłam zbyt zawstydzona, aby wspomnieć o wizycie w Victoria Secret. Edward próbował oczarować mnie i dowiedzieć się, jaki prezent mam dla niego na święta, ale ku mojej uciesze, szybko postanowił ustąpić.

Chłopak opowiadał o swoim dniu spędzonym z Jasperem i Emmettem, gdy nagle wpadł mi do głowy pomysł. Starałam się go zignorować, ale gdy Edward wziął łyk swojego napoju, nie mogłam się oprzeć. Wyciągnęłam nogę i szybko przeniosłam ją na jego łydkę. Edward natychmiast przestał pić, chociaż szklaną szklankę wciąż miał przed ustami. Gdy moja stopa uniosła się wyżej, usłyszałam jak zachłysnął się powietrzem. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywałam się, aby nie uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie.

Kontynuując moje ruchy, wzięłam kęs jedzenia. Edward odstawił szklankę i przysięgam, że usłyszałam jak warknął. - Bella?

- Hmm? - odpowiedziałam, patrząc na niego niewinnie.

- Co myślisz, że robisz? - jego głos był niski i przesączony zmysłowością. Jego oddech był odrobinę cięższy niż zazwyczaj. Wewnętrznie uśmiechnęłam się z zadowoleniem. Ja, zwykła szara Bella Swan, działałam na niego. Jestem kobietą i słuchaj mojego ryku! Okej, tak reagowałam wewnętrznie, ale wciąż brawa dla mnie.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytałam wprawiona w zakłopotanie. Przegryzłam wargę, zanim powrócił mój niewinny wyraz twarzy. Pod stołem nie grałam już takiej niewinnej i moja stopa, znajdująca się na kolanie Edwarda, torowała sobie ponownie drogę w dół. Teraz wiem, dlaczego Alice zasugerowała, abym tak się zachowała. To była zabawa!

Edward uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się. - Och, więc w ten sposób będziemy się bawić, huh?

- Bawić w co? Zachowujesz się trochę dziwnie, dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz na trochę zaczerwienionego - chciałam pochwalić swoje wyjątkowo dobre zdolności aktorskie, jak wzięłam go za rękę i nakreśliłam kółka na jego skórze.

- Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, nie martw się - powiedział nonszalancko. Właśnie w tym momencie poczułam, jak coś porusza się w górę mojej nogi. Dłoń, którą trzymałam na jego ręce zachwiała się i dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa.

- Uch...

Edward uśmiechnął się słodko. - Masz dreszcze, nie jest ci zimno?

Cholera. Powinnam wiedzieć, że obróci to przeciwko mnie. - Czuję się dobrze - odpowiedziałam równocześnie starając się zignorować jego stopę, która cały czas przesuwała się w górę mojej nogi. Sytuacja trwała przez jakiś czas. Każde z nas starało się wywołać inną reakcję u drugiego, jednak wszystko pozostało bez zmian. Wreszcie otrzymaliśmy rachunek. Szybko za wszystko zapłaciłam, nim Edward zdążył wyciągnąć pieniądze.

Ubraliśmy nasze kurtki i wychodząc, minęliśmy wesołą kelnerkę z którą się pożegnaliśmy. Od czasu naszej małej zabawy pod stolikiem, moje ciało było podekscytowanie i nie chciałam niczego więcej, tylko móc pocałować Edwarda.

Gdy dotarliśmy do jego samochodu, moje ciało zostało szybko popchnięte na drzwi pasażera. Jego usta władczo zajęły się moimi i przycisnął moje ciało za pomocą swojego do samochodu. Całowaliśmy się w tej pozycji przez dobre trzy minuty, zanim ciężko dysząc, Cullen odsunął się.

- Chciałem to zrobić przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut - przyznał z uśmiechem, który odwzajemniłam.

- Hmm, zastanawiam się dlaczego? - powiedziałam nieśmiało.

Zaśmiał się. - Ty, moja droga, jesteś nikczemna.

- Nie słyszałam żadnych skarg.

- I nie usłyszysz - uśmiechnął się, zanim pocałował mnie w czoło i otworzył dla mnie drzwi. Muszę dodać, że już nigdy nie spojrzę na volvo w ten sam sposób co wcześniej. Siedzieliśmy w środku przez chwilę, czekając aż samochód się zagrzeje i starając się podjąć decyzję, co będziemy robić dalej. Było po jedenastej i Edward zasugerował pojechanie do Port Angeles. W następnym tygodniu planował wypad z Jasperem oraz Emmettem do Seattle do sklepów, więc pomyślał, że moglibyśmy pójść do mniejszych sklepików.

Większość popołudnia spędziliśmy oglądając witryny sklepików i spacerując po molo. Edwardowi udało się znaleźć kilka prezentów dla swoich rodziców, jednak przede wszystkim, spacerowaliśmy dookoła i rozmawialiśmy.

Do domu wróciliśmy tuż po piątej i zostało zasugerowane, że równie dobrze mogę już zjawić się w domu Cullenów, ponieważ moi rodzice prawdopodobnie już byli albo wkrótce się zjawią. Przełykając nerwy, zgodziłam się i podążyłam za nim, gdy otworzył drzwi. Mój nos napotkał najsmaczniejszy zapach. Idąc wgłąb domu, nie mogłam powstrzymać mruczenia pod nosem w ramach uznania.

- Mmm, pachnie niesamowicie - powiedziałam do niego.

- Porzuć złudzenie, że tylko dobrze pachnie - Esme odpowiedziała, a ja prawie podskoczyłam w szoku, ponieważ zjawiła się znikąd. Opanowałam się i grzecznie się do niej uśmiechnęłam.

- Cóż, jeżeli zapach jest jakąś wskazówką, to jestem przekonana, że smak jest fantastyczny - odpowiedziałam szczerze, a Edward skinął głową.

- Dziękuję Bello, naprawę bardzo miło cię znowu widzieć - powiedziała uprzejmie, pociągając mnie do uścisku.

- Wzajemnie, Esme. Dziękuję za zaproszenie mnie i mojej rodziny - i dziękuję, że nie znienawidziłaś mnie za umawianie się z twoim synem. Nie powiedziałam tego. Głęboko wiedziałam, że nie zrobiła by tego, jednakże nie mogłam przestać czuć się trochę niepewnie, ponieważ bałam się, że nie polubi mnie z powodu swojego najmłodszego syna, a konkretniej dlatego, że nie jestem dla niego wystarczająco dobra. Jej uśmiech rozwiał moje obawy.

- Och, to dla mnie przyjemność. Nie ma jeszcze twoich rodziców, ale wkrótce powinni się zjawić. Przepraszam, ale muszę iść sprawdzić i upewnić się, że nic się nie przypala - odwróciła się i ruszyła do kuchni. Edward pociągnął mnie w kierunku schodów, chyba do swojego pokoju, jednak w połowie drogi, usłyszeliśmy ponownie głos Esme. - Och i Edwardzie, drzwi od twojego pokoju zostają otwarte.

Zauważyłam rumieniec na jego twarzy, gdy mamrotał odpowiedź. - Tak, mamo - po tym chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął na schody. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy, jak weszliśmy do jego pokoju. Zgodnie z instrukcją Esme, chłopak zostawił otwarte drzwi i rzucił torby na łóżko, a na końcu skierował się na kanapę. Chwycił pilota i włączył jakąś łagodną muzykę, po czym wyciągnął rękę, informując, że chce, abym do niego dołączyła.

Gdy wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę, Edward złapał ją i pociągnął mnie w dół na swoje kolana. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zaśmiałam się radośnie. Chłopak przytulił twarz do mojej szyi. Oparłam swój policzek o jego czoło i zamknęłam oczy. Słyszałam, jak głęboko oddycha i wzdycha.

- Edward, czy ty mnie wąchasz? - zapytałam rozbawiona.

- Nie - wymamrotał, ale zaśmiałam się z powodu oczywistego kłamstwa. - Dobrze, może - w końcu przyznał.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę, że mój brat wącha teraz wszystkich ludzi dookoła? Wow! Edwardzie nie bądź taki perwersyjny! - Emmett wkroczył. Nasza dwójka spojrzała i zobaczyła opartego o framugę drzwi Terminatora. Rosalie stanęła obok niego i przewróciła oczami.

- Emmett, do cholery, czy możesz zachowywać się odrobinę ciszej? Pamiętasz, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy? Wiesz, chodzi mi o zachowanie twoich własnych opinii dla siebie - Edward powiedział zirytowany.

- Cokolwiek. Powiedziałem, że nie powiem nic w pobliżu rodziców, ale nie podczas twojej prywatnej i wolnej gry.

Edward pokręcił głową z irytacją i zdecydował się ignorować brata. Ponownie zanurzył swoją twarz w mojej szyi.

- Boże, obrzydliwe jest oglądanie was. Powiedziałbym, żebyś poszedł do pokoju, ale właśnie to zrobiłeś - roześmiał się z własnego dowcipu, a Edward pokazał mu środkowy palec. Zaśmiałam się z tego. Wymieniłam z Rosalie powitanie, zanim na szczęście, odciągnęła daleko Emmetta. Lubiłam go. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale nie byłam gotowa do dzielenia się Edwardem do momentu przyjścia moich rodziców. W szczególności, że przez resztę wieczora nie będziemy już sami.

Około trzydziestu minut później, do pokoju weszła Esme i oznajmiła, że nie tylko moi rodzice już przyszli, ale że kolacja będzie gotowa w przeciągu kilku minut. Nie wyglądało, żeby przeszkadzało jej to, że siedziałam na jej synu. W rzeczywistości zanim wyszła, wyglądała raczej na usatysfakcjonowaną.

Zeszliśmy na dół po schodach. Emmett i Rosalie szli blisko za nami. Nasze ręce były mocno ze sobą złączone, ponieważ oboje byliśmy trochę zdenerwowani. Zobaczyłam jak w pobliżu mój ojciec rozmawiał z Carlisle'm. Gdy tylko zeszliśmy, jego oczy zatrzymały się na naszych złączonych dłoniach i zmarszczył brwi.

Gdy udaliśmy się do jadalni, Carlisle krótko mnie przytulił i pocałował w policzek na powitanie. Podziękowałam mu, jak Esme dołączyła do niego, po czym wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy dużym stole ze srebrem stołowym.

Zarówno pod względem jedzenia i rozmowy, obiad był bardzo dobry. Mimo, że Charlie siedział naprzeciwko Edwarda i przez cały wieczór uważnie się w niego wpatrywał, temat naszego związku nigdy nie stał się tematem rozmowy. Byłam za to wdzięczna. W pewnym momencie, stałam się bardziej śmiała i przebiegłam stopą po jego nodze, podobnie jak dzisiejszego ranka. Edward posłał mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Przestałam, chociaż wciąż chciałam powtórzyć rozgrywkę z rana, ale pomyślałam, że mój ojciec by tego nie zaaprobował.

Rozmowa bezproblemowo przeniosła się do salonu, gdzie jedliśmy deser i zostały podane gorące napoje. Przez cały wieczór trzymałam się Edwarda. Wieczór zakończył się szybciej niż się spodziewałam i minął znacznie lepiej niż przypuszczałam. Byłam gotowa wracać do domu. Esme zaczęła zbierać filiżanki, ale mój tato powstrzymał ją.

- Pozwól mi Esme, byłaś dzisiaj wspaniałą gospodynią, powinnaś się zrelaksować. Edwardzie, mój chłopcze, dlaczego nie pomożesz mi zabrać ich do kuchni - mój tato powiedział uprzejmie, a chłopak wyglądał jakby był chory na samą myśl zostania sam na sam z Charlie'm. Wiedziałam, że mój tato jest mądry. Nie chcąc, aby bardziej nastraszył Edwarda, zabrałam głos.

- Dlaczego nie, tato ja ci pomogę - powiedziałam wesoło z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy. Usłyszałam przeczyszczające gardło i odwróciłam się widząc uśmiechającego się Carlisle'a.

- Bello, nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że twój ojciec i Edward poradzą sobie - powiedział. Spojrzałam na niego w szoku, a Edward spojrzał na niego jak na zdrajcę. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nic nie może zrobić, wstał i niechętnie puszczając moją rękę, chwycił resztę kubków.

Kiedy mój ojciec przechodził obok mnie, lekko kopnęłam go w nogę. - Bądź miły - syknęłam. Kiwnął głową, ale miałam wrażenie, że moja definicja bycia miłym była różna od tej jego. Idąc do kuchni, Edward miał zgarbione ramiona, a mój tato wyglądał na pozytywnie radosnego.

Gdy zniknęli i nie mogli nas słyszeć, spojrzałam pytająco na Carlisle'a. Doktor Cullen tylko uśmiechnął się, a Esme wyglądała jakby powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Zdawało się, że ojciec Edwarda wyczuł moje zmartwienie, ponieważ odezwał się. - Nie martw się, Bello. Z Edwardem wszystko będzie w porządku. Po prostu porozmawia sobie z ojcem dziewczyny. Przez to przechodzą wszyscy mężczyźni - opowiedział. Czułam jak moje usta otwierają się w szoku. Wszyscy obecni zaśmiali się.

- Właśnie wysłałeś go do paszczy lwa, tak jakby był kawałkiem mięsa pokrytym sosem do barbecue, jakby to był znak, że sam prosi się o pożarcie! - powiedziałam niemal spanikowana. Mój ojciec był bardzo miłym człowiekiem, ale gdy trzeba było, stawał się sprytny i przebiegły.

- Nie martw się, kochanie. Z Edwardem będzie wszystko w porządku i jestem pełna wiary, że wyjdzie z rozmowy bez szwanku. Pamiętam, jak ty spotkałeś się z moim ojcem - Esme powiedziała do Carlisle'a, a mężczyzna roześmiał się.

- Niestety, on zwracał się do mnie Carter i zagroził, że rozwiesi na żyłkach do łowienia ryb niektóre z moich wnętrzności, jeśli skrzywdzę Esme. Nawet wyciągnął wędkę, aby udowodnić, że nie był gołosłowny - rzekł. Poczułam, jak moje oczy jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły. Zaniepokojona biednym Edwardem, przełknęłam ślinę. Poważnie, oni powinni już wrócić. Na miłość boską, mieli tylko zanieść kubki do zlewu.

Emmett pokręcił głową. - To jeszcze nic, tato. Ojciec Rosalie wyprowadził mnie na zewnątrz i wskazał miejsce na swojej posesji, w którym pogrzebie moje ciało, jeśli coś stanie się z jego, tu zacytuję, słodką anielską dziewczynką - patrzyłam na nich z przerażeniem. Zachowywali się, jakby konkurowali ze sobą co do tego, który ojciec lepiej nastraszył i obiecał gorsze tortury, w razie gdyby skrzywdzili ich córki. A mężczyźni mówią, że to kobiety są skomplikowane i trudne do zrozumienia! Proszę, proszę niech w tym Edward przegra!

Rosalie zadrwiła i wywróciła oczami. - Jezu, co jest z mężczyznami, którzy myślą, że sobie same nie poradzimy? Wierzcie mi lub nie, ale kobiety nie są takie bezradne na jakie wyglądają.

- Wiem, że potrafisz sobie poradzić kochanie, ale tylko to jedna z męskich rzeczy - Emmett oplatając rękami jej ramiona.

Moja mama pochyliła się i położyła rękę na moim kolanie. - Nie martw się, Bello. Wcześniej rozmawiałam z twoim ojcem i obiecał mi, że nie zrobi i nie powie niczego złego, bo gdyby do tego doszło, to musiałby mnie wysłuchać. On jest po prostu ostrożny, ponieważ trudno mu zaakceptować to, że teraz jesteś młodą kobietą - powiedziała delikatnie. Skinęłam głową pomimo, że to co usłyszałam nie napawało mnie radością.

Kilka minut później wrócili. Najpierw wszedł mój ojciec, a za nim podążał Edward. Tato wyglądał na zadowolonego i uspokojonego, a Edward wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, gdy zajął miejsce obok mnie. Złapałam go za rękę i po cichu próbowałam mu przekazać swoje przeprosiny. W śmiałym posunięciu, chłopak cmoknął mnie prosto w usta i w chwili, jak patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, nikogo innego nie było w pokoju.

Oczywiście nie trwało to długo, ponieważ mój ojciec chrząknął i po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia, zwrócił na siebie naszą uwagę. - Esme, Carlisle to był wspaniały wieczór, dziękuję za zaproszenie nas.

- To była dla nas przyjemność Charlie, Renee. Powinniśmy spotykać się częściej - Esme powiedziała, jak wszyscy zaczęli wstawać. Cóż, zgaduję, że to oznaczało, że wychodzimy.

Po kilku większych uprzejmościach wszyscy podeszli do drzwi. Moi rodzice jako pierwsi wyszli na ganek. Wyciągnęłam Edwarda na zewnątrz, zanim odwróciłam się do nich. - Za minutkę będę w środku - widziałam, że mój tato chce zaprotestować, ale moja mama zaciągnęła go do domu. Gdy weszli do środka, Edward przyciągnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej i obdarzył właściwym pożegnalnym pocałunkiem.

- Co mój tato tobie powiedział? - spytałam zmartwiona.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nic złego i niczego, czego nie mógłbym się spodziewać. Cóż, mogło być gorzej, więc zgaduję, że miałem szczęście - zażartował.

- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Co powiedział? - naciskałam.

- Nie martw się tym - podniosłam brwi, a on westchnął. - To były typowe pytania, mniej więcej jakie masz intencje względem mojej córki, oraz jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz, to upozoruję wypadek podczas polowania. Jeden doskonały strzał - przyznał, a ja sapnęłam. - Jak mówiłem, nie było tak źle. Wszystko ze mną w porządku, przysięgam. Poza tym, nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, więc to nie ma znaczenia - powiedział lekko.

Uśmiechnęłam się i biorąc z niego wcześniejszy przykład, wtuliłam się w jego szyję. Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ nie chciałam powtórki z przyłapania nas przez mojego ojca.

- Czy mogę zawieźć cię jutro do szkoły? - zapytał.

- Bardzo by tego chciała, ale musisz spróbować nie jeździć jak psychopata.

- Postaram się, ale nie obiecuję - zaśmiał się, a ja jęknęłam, co rozśmieszyło go jeszcze bardziej. Jeszcze raz go pocałowałam i powiedzieliśmy sobie dobranoc, zanim zbiegłam na dół po schodach i przebiegając przez trawnik znalazłam się w swoim domu.

Zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach, gdy usłyszałam głos ojca, który mnie zatrzymał. - Hej, Bells?

Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Stał na korytarzu i opierał się o balustradę. - Tak, tato? - spytałam nerwowo, obawiając się najgorszego. Spojrzał na mamę, która patrzyła na niego wymownie, a następnie na mnie i westchnął.

- Naprawdę bardzo go lubisz - odezwał się niechętnie.

Kiwnęłam głową. - Tak, naprawdę.

- Żaden człowiek nie będzie dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry, ale Edward jest w porządku facetem. Myślę, że dopóki on sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwa, to mówię okej temu, co jest pomiędzy wami - wydawał się prawdziwy. Walczyłam z łzami. Zawróciłam po schodach i przytuliłam go mocno. Nasza dwójka nie okazywała sobie często emocji, ale tato objął mnie mocno.

- Dziękuję tato - szepnęłam. To było wszystkim, co chciałam mu powiedzieć, więc rozstaliśmy się i Charlie udał się do salonu. Mama podeszła do mnie i pocałowała mnie w policzek.

- Widzisz, mówiłam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. On jest dobry, nie wypuszczaj go kochanie - powiedziała zachęcająco.

Uśmiechnęłam się. - Uwierz mi, że nie pozwolę - chyba, że Edward mnie odrzuci, ale i tak wiedziałam, że nigdy nie będę w stanie go opuścić. Nie sądzę, aby to już była miłość, ale łatwo mogłam dostrzec, że zakochiwałam się w Edwardzie Cullenie. Byłam pewna, że byłam na dobrej drodze by tego dokonać.

Wszystko co musiałam zrobić, to skoczyć i nigdy już nie oglądać się za siebie.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1. **Bailey -** irlandzki likier tworzony na bazie śmietanki i whiskey, z dodatkiem wanilii i kakao.

2. **Seattle Seahawks -** zawodowy zespół futbolu amerykańskiego z siedzibą w miejscowości Seattle, w stanie Waszyngton.


	14. Nowa świąteczna choinka

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST ****lgmrkm****.**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE.**

**Link do oryginału:**

_fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline_

**Link do profil autorki:**

_fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział czternasty<br>NOWA ŚWIĄTECZNA CHOINKA **

Obudziłam się, jak budzik przestał dzwonić. Był to jeden z rzadkich poranków, gdy zostałam obudzona przez wpadające przez okno, promienie słoneczne. Była niedziela, dwudziestego grudnia. Szkoła zakończyła się w miniony piątek i zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna. Ostatni tydzień był interesujący, ponieważ razem z Edwardem, zdecydowaliśmy się na nieukrywanie publicznie naszego związku. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w szkole jeszcze niedawno skakaliśmy sobie do gardeł, niektórzy byli ogromnie zaskoczeni.

W szczególności Tanya wydawała się wkurzona, ponieważ zostaliśmy parą parę tygodni po tym, jak Edward zaprosił ją na zimowy bal. Gdy we wtorek po szkole czekałam na niego przy samochodzie, zauważyłam jak go osacza. Chociaż każda moja część umierała z pragnienia, aby przebiegnąć przez parking i odciągnąć Edwarda z daleka, to pozwoliłam mu na poradzenie sobie samemu.

Mogłam powiedzieć, że rozmowa z jej strony była bardzo ożywiona. Na samym końcu Edward odszedł i wrócił do mnie. Kiedy zapytałam, powiedział mi o sednie sprawy. Moja ciekawość coraz lepiej sobie radziła. Tanya chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego nagle zaczął być ze mną, chociaż to ją zaprosił na bal. Edward starał się jej wszystko grzecznie wytłumaczyć. Nawet przeprosił ją, jeśli poczuła się oszukana. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna tylko zaczęła wykrzykiwać przekleństwa. Właśnie wtedy, Edward po prostu od niej odszedł. Byłam szczęśliwa, że sobie poradził, ponieważ w innym razie, Alice musiałaby mnie przytrzymać, abym do nich nie dołączyła.

Oczywiście, Tanya nie powstrzymała się od poszukiwania wzrokiem Edwarda i patrzenia nią niego, jakby był kawałkiem mięsa. Na szczęście, miedzianowłosy zazwyczaj był ze mną, więc dziewczyna nie miała innej szansy, aby z nim porozmawiać. Zdecydowanie, w tym momencie Tanya, nie należy do moich lubionych osób.

Muszę powiedzieć, że większość moich lekcji, stała się bardziej przyjemna. W szczególności biologia. Połowę czasu spędzaliśmy na robieniu notatek i szeptaniu pod nosem. Naprawdę bardzo dobre było to, że Edward oprócz bycia moim chłopakiem, pełnił rolę mojego partnera w laboratorium, ponieważ nie słyszałam ani jednego słowa z wykładów nauczyciela. Wszystkie wiadomości oraz czynności w laboratorium wydawały się dla niego naturalne.

Czy nie było smutne, że zamieniałam się w jedną z dziewczyn, które robiły maślane oczy do swoich chłopaków, niezależnie od tego, czy Edward znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu lub obok mnie?

Prawdopodobnie.

Czy martwiłam się o to?

Raczej nie.

Wcisnęłam przycisk drzemki, więc miałam jeszcze kilkanaście minut na sen. Wydawało się, że minęło trzydzieści sekund, choć w rzeczywistości to było pięć minut i mój budzik zaczął ponownie dzwonić. Wzdychając, wyłączyłam go i próbowałam zwlec swój leniwy tyłek z łóżka. Rozciągając się i ziewając, poczłapałam do łazienki. Po wzięciu prysznica, wysuszyłam włosy i zaplotłam włosy w dwa warkocze, które miały wytrzymać podczas podróży.

W planach miałam wyjazd po choinkę razem z Edwardem, Emmettem, Rose, Alice i Jasperem do Port Angeles. Alice, Jasper i Rose nie potrzebowali świątecznego drzewka, ponieważ ich rodzice już je kupili, albo mieli sztuczne choinki. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam prawdziwej choinki. Zazwyczaj, co pięć lat kupowaliśmy nowe sztuczne drzewko, więc byłam naprawdę podekscytowana. Miałam przygotowaną kartę kredytową mojej mamy oraz rodziców, co tylko zwiększało moje podekscytowanie. To wydawało się być nieistotne, ale dla mnie to było coś nowego.

Kiedy skończyłam ogarniać się w łazience, przez chwilę stałam przed moją szafą z ubraniami. Zastanawiałam się, co powinnam włożyć. Podeszłam do mojego okna i rozsunęłam zasłony. Natychmiast zobaczyłam centymetr śniegu, który leżał na ziemi. Przez jakiś czas będziemy znajdować się na zewnątrz, więc postanowiłam, że podczas ubierania się, ciepło będzie moim priorytetem. Wybrałam parę dopasowanych dżinsów, które z łatwością włożę w moje brązowe buty. Dodatkowo ubrałam prosty bezrękawnik, pod który założyłam szarą koszulkę z długim rękawem.

Przed wyjściem z mojego pokoju, chwyciłam torebkę, upewniając się, że wszystko jest spakowane. Gdy zeszłam na dół do kuchni, zegar na ścianie wskazywał, że mam jeszcze godzinę do wyjścia na zewnątrz i spotkania wszystkich.

Właśnie kończyłam jeść gofry, gdy usłyszałam ruch na górze schodów i odkręcany prysznic. Wszystko wskazywało, że moi rodzice już wstali. Wzięłam talerz do zlewu i przepłukałam go wodą, zanim wróciłam do przedpokoju. Chwyciłam się poręczy i pokonałam kilka stopni, zanim krzyknęłam do kogoś, kto znajdował się pod prysznicem.

- Jadę teraz kupić choinkę, do zobaczenia później!

- W porządku, Bello! Wybierz tylko jakąś ładną, albo nie wracaj do domu! - mój ojciec odkrzyknął, zanim zachichotał. Muszę przyznać, że mój tato oraz ja, jakoś radziliśmy sobie z sytuacją. Muszę jednak przyznać, że miniona kłótnia była nieco gorzka. Tuż po Nowym Roku miałam zaplanowaną rozmowę z rodzicami na temat składania papierów na uczelnie. Byłam pewna, że jakoś dojdziemy do kompromisu.

- Tak zrobię! - krzyknęłam.

Chwyciłam kurtkę i wyciągnęłam buty z szafy. Po ubraniu się, chwyciłam rękawiczki i szalik, które również na siebie założyłam. Chwyciłam swoją torbę i wyszłam na zewnątrz, na zimne powietrze. Podobnie jak godzinę temu, słońce nie świeciło jasno, ale wciąż oświetlało chmury, niczym kryształy. Nie byłam zaskoczona, że zauważyłam obecnych Alice i Jaspera, opierających się o jeepa Emmetta i rozmawiających z Edwardem.

Na powitanie Alice pomachała do mnie. Szybko odwzajemniłam gest. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy Edward na mnie spojrzał i przyspieszyłam ostatnie kroki, ponieważ chciałam szybciej znaleźć się bliżej niego. Natychmiast wyciągnął ramiona w moim kierunku i złożył delikatny pocałunek na moim czole, a następnie pocałował mnie w usta. Nie mogliśmy się wczoraj zobaczyć, ponieważ Emmett i Jasper robili świąteczne zakupy. Alice była hiper podekscytowana spędzeniem dnia razem ze mną i Rose, który głównie minął w kinie, oraz na jedzeniu fast foodów. Lubiłam spotykać się z nimi dwoma. Chociaż przepadałam za sarkastycznym poczuciem humoru Rosalie i zaraźliwym nastrojem Alice, to bardzo tęskniłam za Edwardem. Mam powiedzieć, że nie mogę się nim nacieszyć?

- Dzień dobry – powiedział, równocześnie przyciągając mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej. Owinął mnie swoimi ramionami i przybraliśmy pozę, jak nasi najlepsi przyjaciele. Myślę, że będąc bliżej siebie było nam równocześnie cieplej.

- Dobry. Gdzie jest Emmett i Rose? - zapytałam, jak zaczął bawić się moimi warkoczami. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś powodu miał zwyczaj bawienia się moimi włosami. Jeśli mam być fair, to nie tylko Edward, ale również ja cieszyłam się, gdy mogłam przeczesywać swoimi rękami jego włosy.

- Poszli po piłę łańcuchową i liny elastyczne, których będziemy potrzebowali, aby przywieźć choinkę do twojego domu - Jasper powiedział.

Trzydzieści sekund później pojawił się Emmett z Rosalie. Dziewczyna trzymała w swoich ramionach małe pudełko, w którym znajdowała się lina, a Emmett dźwigał piłę mechaniczną. Nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu, gdy zbliżając się do nas, brat Edwarda zaczął gwizdać_ Jingle Bells_. Piłę mechaniczną miał przewieszoną przez ramię, która przypadkowo kołysała się. Aby wyglądać, jak psychopatyczny Mikołaj, chłopak potrzebował tylko czerwonego stroju i brody. Wyszeptałam swoje myśli do Edwarda, który słysząc je, parsknął i stłumił śmiech moim ramieniem.

- Skoro Bella już jest, możemy wyruszyć w drogę! - Emmett powiedział wesoło, wyglądając, jak podekscytowane i wyrośnięte dziecko.

- Emmett, czy ty na pewno wiesz, jak się posługiwać tym narzędziem? - Edward spytał, wskazując na piłę przewieszoną przez ramię. Emmett uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Mówiąc, ściszył głos.

- Czy masz jakieś wątpliwości, mój męski, mały bracie? - Edward wzruszył ramionami, ale nie mógł pozbyć się szerokiego uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy. Spojrzałam na Rosalie i zobaczyłam, jak wypowiada niemo _mężczyźni_ i przewraca oczami. Zerknęłam na Alice i we dwójkę obróciłyśmy się, starając nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Nagle, Emmett włączył piłę i zwiększył obroty silnika. Zasłaniając swoje uszy, cofnęłam się w ramiona Edwarda. Trzymał mnie, jakby był potężnym wojownikiem. Esme musiała widzieć wszystko z okna, ponieważ ciepło owinięta swetrem, sekundę później, zjawiła się na ganku. Jej oczy zwęziły się na starszego syna.

- Emmecie Alexandrze Cullen! W tej chwili wyłącz piłę, zanim stanie się komuś krzywda! - wrzasnęła.

Wyłączając urządzenie, Emmett zwiesił głowę. Pocierając kark, unikał kontaktu wzrokowego ze swoją matką. - Przepraszam, mamo - wymamrotał. Reszta z nas, starała się powstrzymać śmiech na widok dużego i potężnego Emmetta, który został pokonany przez mającą sto sześćdziesiąt pięć centymetrów wzrostu oraz ważącą pięćdziesiąt dwa kilogramy, matkę.

- Czy dzisiejszego dnia, mam tobie załatwić towarzystwo twojego ojca, czy będziesz w stanie zachowywać się, jak dorosła osoba? - kobieta nadal kontynuowała krzyk. W tej chwili, pochylaliśmy się z Edwardem do siebie. Obydwoje trzęśliśmy się, ponieważ staraliśmy się nie okazywać naszego śmiechu.

- Nie, mamo - Emmett znowu mruknął. Jego ramiona bezwiednie zwisały wzdłuż ciała, a piła mechaniczna znajdowała się parę centymetrów nad ziemią. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak zabawna, byłoby mi go nawet żal.

- Dobrze. Nie pozwól, abym znowu przyłapała cię, gdy będziesz się popisywać - posłała mu ostatnie, gniewne spojrzenie, zanim uśmiechnęła się szeroko i mrugnęła do reszty i weszła z powrotem do środka. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się, wszyscy wpadliśmy w histerię. Emmett popatrzył na nas, jakbyśmy śmierdzieli.

- Och tak, śmiejcie się dalej, rozkoszujcie się moim upokorzeniem.

- Spodziewaj się tego - Edward powiedział, gdy Jasper i Alice potwierdzająco skinęli głowami. Rosalie, uśmiechając się szeroko, była w stanie zachować zimną krew i uspokajająco pogłaskała chłopaka po ramieniu.

- Hej, Eddie to mogło również spotkać ciebie.

- Zgadza się, nie jestem aż tak głupi, aby uruchomić piłę na trawniku - Edward odparł, a jego śmiech zaczął się uspokajać.

Gdy wszyscy skończyli się śmiać, Jasper i Alice wsiedli do swoich samochodów, aby je przeparkować, aby Emmett był w stanie wyjechać swoim jeepem. Wszyscy jechaliśmy samochodem starszego Cullena, ponieważ jego auto, jako jedyne zostało zbudowane do przewożenia dużych i ciężkich przedmiotów. Na przykład, jak sosny. Emmett prowadził, więc Rosalie zajęła miejsce pasażera z przodu, zostawiając naszej czwórce tylne siedzenia. Ponieważ z tyłu były miejsca tylko dla trzech osób, Alice siedziała na kolanach Jaspera. Nie był to dziwny widok, ponieważ praktycznie zawsze siedzieli w ten sposób.

Nie potrwało długo, nim znaleźliśmy się w Port Angeles. Emmett jeździł maniakalnie szybko - to była najwyraźniej cecha Cullenów. Rozmowa podczas jazdy samochodem przebiegała swobodnie. Farma sprzedająca choinki znajdowała się na obrzeżach miasta, w otoczeniu lasu. Wjechaliśmy na parking, który stanowił ogromny plac pokryty śniegiem. Zauważyliśmy sporo zaparkowanych samochodów.

Wysiadając, spojrzałam na gigantyczny banner z napisem LENIWY J. FARMA Z CHOINKAMI. Na branie od wejściowej strony, znajdował się olbrzymi banner z informacją o godzinach otwarcia i różnymi dodatkowymi informacjami.

**CENA DRZEWA: 5 $ za stopę**

**WYNAJEM PIŁY ŁAŃCUCHOWEJ: 10 $**

**WYNAJEM PIŁY: 5 $**

**CIĘCIE DRZEWA lub POMOC W HOLOWANIU: 15 $**

**DOSTAWA DO DOMU: 50 $**

**WSZYSTKIE DZIECI PONIŻEJ 14 LAT MUSZĄ ZNAJDOWAĆ SIĘ POD OPIEKĄ OSOBY MAJĄCEJ 18 LAT ALBO STARSZEJ**

**WSZYSTKIE MASZYNY LUB PIŁY MOGĄ BYĆ OBSŁUGIWANE TYLKO PRZEZ OSOBĘ MAJĄCĄ POWYŻEJ 18 LAT**

**Za bramą obowiązuje zakaz picia i jedzenia!**

**Zakaz wprowadzania zwierząt za bramę.**

**ZAKAZ RZUCANIA ŚNIEGIEM I LODEM**

Właśnie skończyłam czytać informację, gdy poczułam, jak Edward wsuwa swoją dłoń w moją. - Podekscytowana? - jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i jasne. Przypominał małego chłopca, który znajdowali się, gdzieś w środku.

- Zdecydowanie - odpowiedziałam. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, a on uśmiechając się, pociągnął mnie w stronę wejścia, gdy inni ciągnęli się za nami. Dookoła było pełno biegających dzieci z rodzicami. Idąc przez rzędy drzew, usłyszałam rozmowy i śmiechy różnych grup. To był naprawdę piękny zimowy dzień, choć ilość słońca była ograniczona. Na ziemi znajdowała się ochronna warstwa śniegu. Temperatura była poniżej zera, ale nie było zimnego wiatru, więc było prawie przyjemnie.

W pewnym momencie, oddaliłam się z Edwardem od grupy. Spokojnie chodziliśmy, rozmawiając o choinkach i na inne przypadkowe tematy. Właśnie to, najbardziej podobało mi się w naszej znajomości. Praktycznie całymi godzinami, mogliśmy rozmawiać niemalże o wszystkim. Nigdy nie nudziliśmy się, albo nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy co odpowiedzieć.

Chodziliśmy po niekończącym się labiryncie sosen, gdy nagle moje oczy wylądowały na drzewie. Choinka miała odpowiedni rozmiar, była idealnie zielona, niezbyt szeroka, bez żadnych nagich gałęzi. Roślina była wysoka, na co najmniej dziesięć stóp, ale mieliśmy wysoki sufit, więc to nie powinno sprawić problemu. Drzewko było perfekcyjne, spośród wszystkich minionych sosen. Przede mną mała dziewczynka dała nura w zielone gałęzie i uczepiając się jednej z nich, zaczęła śpiewać _Oh Christmas Tree_.

Uśmiechałam się triumfalnie, dopóki nie zobaczyłam Emmetta, który z drugiego końca ścieżki, patrzył na drzewko. Był mniej więcej w podobnej odległości co my. Nasze oczy spotkały się i dostrzegłam w nich wyzwanie. Nie było mowy, aby dostał moją choinkę. Ta sama dziewczynka zmrużyła oczy i chwyciła wypchane zwierzątka i Barbie, tworząc coś na kształt linii obrony wokół drzewka.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Emmett. Drzewko jest moje. Zauważyłam je, jako pierwsza - krzyknęłam, mrużąc na niego oczy. Edward spojrzał na naszą dwójkę, a potem na drzewko i zaśmiał się do siebie. Nie widziałam w tym nic śmiesznego!

- Czy to wyzwanie, Swan? - uniósł brwi.

- Jeśli to wyzwanie, to skopię ci tyłek, Cullen.

Zauważyłam przebiegły błysk w jego spojrzeniu, zanim spojrzał na człowieka stojącego za mną. - Bracie, przytrzymaj ją, gdy ja zranię dziecko. Będzie wyglądało dobrze w naszym salonie - Emmett uśmiechnął się ironicznie do mnie. Jestem pewna, że warknęłam. Kto wie, może ja też powinnam dołączyć i chronić drzewko?

- Edwardzie, jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób wtrącisz się, to wściekły niedźwiedź grizzly, będzie wyglądać na oswojonego, w porównaniu z tym, co dla ciebie przygotuję.

Usłyszałam, jak Edward przełyka ślinę, zanim puścił moją rękę i cofnął się z podniesionymi rękami, w geście poddania. - Przepraszam Emmett, ale tym razem działaj na własną rękę - mądry chłopak. Bardzo mądry chłopak. Kupiłam sobie strażnika. Na pewno.

- Et'tu Brute1? - Emmett zapytał, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową, jakby Edward go zranił.

- Co byś zrobił na moim miejscu? - Edward spytał poważnie i zobaczyłam, jak Emmett niechętnie potwierdza głową. To prawda. Bracia Z najmniejszego powodu, bracia Cullen, bali się swoich dziewczyn. Jestem pewna, że Rosalie mogła wywołać więcej szkód ode mnie. Może jednak nie, ale naprawdę chciałam tej choinki.

Sytuacja była, jak na jednym ze starych, dobrych i amerykańskich westernach. Dobrym facetem byłam ja, a za złego gościa robił Emmett. Pozostali czekali i patrzyli, czy przypadkiem nie pojawi się turlający się kłębek kurzu. Nic takiego z tego nie wydarzyło, ponieważ nie byliśmy w jednym z filmów Sergio Leona. Między innymi nie staliśmy przez pięć minut, patrząc na siebie. Miałam zamiar wykonać ruch.

- Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Jesteś poza swoją ligą - oświadczyłam przed podjęciem sprintu w stronę drzewa. Moje stopy stawiały kroki tam gdzie zamierzałam. Zbiłam Emmetta z tropu, co dało mi fory. Może i miał dłuższe nogi, ale był pokaźnych rozmiarów. Moja mniejsza postura, pozwalała na uzyskiwanie większej prędkości, nawet na śniegu. Pomogło również to, że chłopak musiał taszczyć piłę łańcuchową, przewieszoną przez ramię.

- Cholera! - Emmett krzyknął, zaczynając biec. Było za późno, ponieważ znajdowałam się już przy drzewie i chwyciłam jedną z gałęzi. Gdy dotarł do mnie, prychnął. - To było oszustwo!

- Jak w miłości i na wojnie. Mówiłam, że to nie twoja liga Emmett. Więcej szczęścia następnym razem - drażniłam się, odprawiając taniec zwycięstwa w miejscu. Prawdopodobnie wyglądałam jak idiotka, ale byłam zbyt zajęta w pławieniu się wśród ożywczych _achów_ i niesamowitym morzu zwycięstwa, by o to dbać.

Poczułam, jak Edward staje za mną. On albo jego brat, roześmiał się z mojego niedorzecznego tańca. Zgadywałam, ponieważ nie widziałam twarzy Emmetta. Edward z łatwością objął mnie i przytulił do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Gratuluję - powiedział, zanim pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

Odwróciłam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Dziękuję.

- No cóż, nie czuję się dobrze, ścinając to drzewo - Emmett odparł, dąsając i zachowując się niczym dziecko. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i posłałam mu gniewne spojrzenie.

- Nie ma problemu, ja to zrobię - Edward powiedział i poczułam jego wzruszeniem ramion. Odwróciłam się z powrotem w jego kierunku, a on mrugnął. Tak, zdecydowanie był moim stróżem. Zadałam głowę nieco wyżej i na moment, zaatakowałam jego usta własnymi.

- Ej, dalej stary, bratasz się z wrogiem! - Emmett uskarżył się.

- Wiesz co mówią, Emm. Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej - Edward przyciągnął mnie bliżej swojego ciała. Zmniejszając między nami odległość, spowodował, że mój oddech uderzył jego, a jego usta znalazły się przy moim uchu. - I wszystko co wróg ma - szepnął tylko do mnie, powodując, że wszystkie funkcje mojego organizmu przestały działać. Edward Cullen jest bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem.

Edward mnie puścił, ale moje ciało oraz mój, wciąż były oszołomione. Chłopak podszedł do Emmetta, zabrał piłę z jego rąk i wyrwał ochronne okulary, które Emmett nosił na głowie i umieścił je na oczach. Następnie wrócił do choinki. Gdy tylko wprawił maszynę do życia, zobaczyłam pozostałą trójkę, idącą i machającą radośnie do mnie. Odmachałam i skinęłam, aby do nas przyszli i skupiłam znowu swoją uwagę na Edwardzie.

Zanim rozpoczął ścinanie drzewa, mrugnął do mnie. Dźwięk piły mechanicznej rozszedł się po całym polu. Cofnęłam się przed latającymi w powietrzu kawałkami drewna. Nagle dostałam wizji, w której Edward miał na sobie brudne dżinsy, ciężkie buty i czerwoną flanelową koszulę. Znajdował się w lesie i ciął drewno. Oczywiście, było mu gorąco i musiał ściągnąć koszulkę, którą schował do tyłu spodni. Pot ściekał mu w dół, po plecach. Hmm, tyłek rąbiącego drewno Edwarda.

Lumberward2.

Wciąż będąc w szoku, z powodu własnej wyobraźni, usłyszałam głośny trzask, towarzyszący drzewu, podczas spadania na ziemię. Skuliłam się, mając nadzieje, że drzewo nie zostało bardzo uszkodzone. Gdyby tak się stało, to umieścilibyśmy choinkę w kącie pokoju. Jasper oraz Edward, chwycili pień oraz czubek drzewa i podnieśli je, aby zanieść w stronę wyjścia. Podążyłam za nimi, gdy Alice razem z Rosalie, pociągnęły Emmetta i pokazały mu inne wielkie drzewo, które widziały. _Moja_ choinka i tak była lepsza.

Donieśli drzewo do wejścia. Po szybkim zmierzeniu, zapłaciłam swoje pięćdziesiąt dolarów, zanim chłopcy umieścili drzewo na dachu Emmetta, uprzednio odpowiednio je zabezpieczając. Mieliśmy zamiar wrócić i pomóc Emmettowi, ale zobaczyliśmy, jak idzie ścieżką niosąc drzewko. Tuż obok niego szła Rosalie, która w tamtej chwili, była w posiadaniu piły łańcuchowej. Chłopak postawił drzewo na ziemi, jakby nic nie ważyło. Mogłam powiedzieć, że udawał, ponieważ zauważyłam, że potarł swoje ramię, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzył. Dzisiejszego dnia prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy, jego mama pozbawiła go męskości, a następną osobą byłam ja.

Emmett i Edward szybko zapłacili za swoją choinkę i przymocowali ją do dachu jeepa, tuż obok mojego świątecznego drzewka. Gdy rośliny były zabezpieczone, a my siedzieliśmy w środku, udaliśmy się w drogę powrotną. Razem z Edwardem zastanawiałam się, co by było, gdyby drzewa zostały źle umocowane. Rozpoczęła się kolejna runda mojego przekomarzania się z Emmettem. Wszystko było zabawą. Znałam Emmetta nieco ponad tydzień, ale już czułam, jakby był moim bratem, którego nigdy nie miałam.

Niedługo po południu, wjechaliśmy do Forks. Zaopatrzyliśmy się w jedzenie na wynos, ponieważ zdecydowaliśmy, że gdy dowieziemy i dostarczymy nasze drzewa, spędzimy czas w piwnicy Cullenów. Gdy dotarliśmy, Charlie oraz Carlisle wyszli, aby pomoc chłopakom we wniesieniu choinek. Emmett znowu próbował ukraść moje drzewo, ale... Uderzyłam go w ręce i zapowiedziałam koniec jego życia.

Po rozcięciu linki, w którą zawinięte było moje drzewo, moja mama tryskała entuzjazmem. Mój tato, razem z Jasperem, wnosili drzewko do naszego salonu, aby ustawić je w stojaku, który został przyniesiony, podczas mojej nieobecności. Po około dziesięciu minutach przestawiania stojaka przeze mnie i Reneee, wreszcie znalazłyśmy odpowiednie miejsce. Na szczęście, choinka nie została zniszczona podczas transportu, więc niczego nie musieliśmy ukrywać i stawiać jej w kącie.

Moja mama podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mnie mocno. - Choinka jest perfekcyjne, kochanie. Właśnie takiego drzewa potrzebowaliśmy, podczas naszych pierwszych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, w Forks.

- Oczywiście, że jest perfekcyjny - odpowiedziałam i nie mówiłam tylko o drzewku.

DZIEŃ ŚWIĄT

W dzień Bożego Narodzenia obudził mnie zapach naleśników, syropu klonowego, owoców i kawy - jak co roku, odkąd byłam dzieckiem. Ziewając i przeciągając się, spojrzałam na zegarek. Było tuż po dziewiątej rano. Gdyby mój żołądek nie burczał z głodu, poszłabym do łóżka na następną godzinę. Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, budziłam się o szóstej rano, chociaż nie mogłam otworzyć prezentów, dopóki moi rodzice się nie obudzili. Spędzałam ten czas na układaniu specyficznych figur z prezentów. Potrząsając opakowaniami, próbowałam dowiedzieć się, co dostanę. Jeśli moi rodzice byli w humorze, mogłam ich obudzić o w pół do ósmej. Przez dziesięć lat nauczyłam się sztuki cierpliwości.

Kogo ja oszukuję. Jestem dziewczyną, która lubi spać, nawet w czasie wakacji.

Przebiegłam ręką po rozczesanych włosach - gest, który podpatrzyłam, spędzając mnóstwo czasu obok Edwarda - i wstałam, kierując moje kroki do drzwi. Nie przeszkadzało mi, że zawsze na czas śniadania bożonarodzeniowego i otwierania prezentów, nie przebierałam piżamy, którą dostawałam od mamy. Jedyną różnicą, podczas wczorajszego wieczoru, stanowiła obecność Cullenów.

Jęknęłam z zakłopotaniem, gdy moja mama rozkazała mi otworzyć piżamę przed Edwardem i resztą jego rodziny. Nie chciałam pokazywać im mojego świątecznego ubrania. Nawet jeśli wszyscy dostali spodnie z tańczącymi elfami. Moja mama, bez mojej wiedzy, zdecydowała, że włączymy do tej tradycji Cullenów. Podarowała mnie oraz Edwardowi pasujące piżamy. Tak mamo, wiem, że się cieszysz, że jesteśmy parą, ale dopasowane piżamy?

Na szczęście Edward zachichotał, gdy uroczyście obiecywał mojej mamie, że tej nocy ubierze ją do łóżka. Na początku sądziłam, że tylko tak mówi, aby nie sprawić przykrości mojej mamie, ale to nie był przypadek. Gdy poprzedniego wieczora podszedł do swojego okna - to był nasz nowy wieczorny rytuał - miał na sobie piżamę od mojej mamy. Muszę przyznać, że wyglądał uroczo w swojej czerwonej koszulce oraz elfich spodniach.

Carlisle i Esme wydawali się szczerze mile zaskoczeni. Kobieta obiecała, że w następnych latach będą kontynuowali tę tradycję. Kiedy Carlisle, Esme oraz Edward byli wyluzowani i składali podziękowania, Emmett, w ekscentryczny sposób, ubrał na siebie piżamę z malutkimi pingwinami. Przytulił moją mamę. Każdy mógł dostrzec, że ten gest nie był fałszywy, albo zrobiony dla zabawy. W jego oczach nie mogłam znaleźć fałszywego błysku. Emmett Cullen naprawdę chciał nosić piżamę od mojej mamy. Nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu na myśli o napakowanym Emmecie, który chodził ubrany w pingwinie spodnie.

Gdy dotarłam do kuchni, uśmiechnęłam się na widok czekającego na mnie talerza. Moja mama i mój tato, siedzieli już z kubkami kawy w rękach. Na środku stołu znajdował się duży dzban soku pomarańczowego, syrop i mała miska owoców, a w niej truskawki, kiwi, brzoskwinie i melon. Usiadłam, chwytając syrop i dusząc butelkę, polałam moje jedzenie, tą słodką dobrocią. Do szklanki nalałam owocowego napoju.

- Zastanawiałam się, kiedy wstaniesz - moja mama powiedziała, a ja głośno wzięłam pierwszy kęs. Moja mama nie była dobrą kucharką, a mój tato był o wiele gorszy, więc to ja najczęściej zajmowałam się kuchnią. Jednak to jej naleśniki były niebem w gębie. Po serii kilku kęsów jedzenia i łyku napoju, odpowiedziałam.

- Zeszłabym na dół wcześniej, ale duszki sugar plum3 próbowały zemścić się na mnie, za zeszłoroczne zniszczenie ich domu z imbirowego chleba. Naostrzonymi słodkimi laskami przyparły mnie do ściany. Próbowały związać mnie lametą i zakneblować słodkim jabłkiem na patyku - wyraz mojej twarzy był całkowicie poważny, ale w końcu uśmiechnęłam się. Nie mogąc się oprzeć, wzięłam kolejny kęs.

Mój ojciec jednocześnie zaczął się śmiać i zakrztusił się kawą, a moja mama zachichotała. - Och, kochanie, jak udało ci się uciec? - moja mama zapytała, również grając.

- Elfy - po prostu powiedziałam.

- Elfy? Masz na myśli elfy świętego Mikołaja? - mój tato nareszcie doszedł do siebie. Zobaczyłam, jak wyciera pojedynczą łzę z oka, a jego ciało jeszcze delikatnie trzęsie się ze śmiechu.

Potwierdziłam skinięciem głowy, biorąc następny kęs. - Tak, duży mężczyzna, którego lubię - skrzyżowałam ze sobą dwa palce. - Jestem zaskoczona, że nie słyszeliście jego walki w moim pokoju. Był tutaj i musiał pokonać pół tuzina wrogów.

- Jestem zadowolona, że poradziłaś sobie.

- Ja też. To cud bożonarodzeniowych świąt! - powiedziałam szczęśliwie, zaraz dołączając do wybuchu ich śmiechu. Jestem kretynką, ale hej, to Boże Narodzenie i mogłam uwolnić nieco moje wewnętrzne dziecko.

Kiedy we trojkę skończyliśmy jeść, złożyliśmy naczynia do zlewu, aby móc później je umyć. Zebraliśmy się w salonie, dookoła mojej doskonalej choinki. Nasze drzewko nie było przesadzone. Nie mieliśmy konkretnego pomysłu na jego udekorowanie. Po prostu znajdowały się na nim wielokolorowe lampki, trochę lamet i rożne ozdoby, które zbieraliśmy przez lata. Wszystko było całkowicie przypadkowe, ale kochałam to.

Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy rozdawanie prezentów. Dziękowaliśmy za każdy otrzymany podarunek. Nie musiałam wiele razy dziękować, chociaż w tym roku miałam dobre łowy. Dostałam trochę ładnych ubrań, książek, naszyjnik i iPoda Touch. Nie minęło długo, gdy rozpakowaliśmy wszystkie paczki. Było za piętnaście jedenasta, gdy zaniosłam wszystkie moje rzeczy do pokoju.

Zazwyczaj moja mama i ja zajmowałyśmy się gotowaniem świątecznego obiadu. Dobrze, moja mama tylko asystowała. W tym roku wybieraliśmy się do Cullenów. Hale'owie również mieli do nas dołączyć, wiec cieszyłam się, że rodzina Cullenów ma duży dom, który dzisiaj będzie pełny. Było dla mnie dziwne, że ktoś inny, zamiast mnie gotował, ale dzięki temu mogłam się zrelaksować przez złożeniem wizyty.

Podeszłam do mojego laptopa i podłączyłam mojego iPoda, aby zgrać na niego muzykę. Kiedy wszystko się zgrywało, chwyciłam mój telefon i wybrałam numer Alice, aby złożyć jej _wszystkiego najlepszego_, ponieważ nie mogłam zrobić tego osobiście. Podczas świąt Alice i Jaspera, nie było w mieście. Obydwoje składali wizyty swoim rodzinom. Jasper był w Teksasie, a Alice w New Hampshire. Dziewczyna miała przyjechać dwudziestodziewięcioletniego, a chłopak trzydziestego grudnia. Dla Alice było to wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przygotować imprezę z okazji Sylwestra.

Odebrała po drugim sygnale. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Bello!

Zaśmiałam się z entuzjazmem. Nie mogłam pozbyć się uśmiechu. - Tobie również, wesołych świąt, Alice. Jak tam w New Hampshire?

W tym momencie zaczęła opowiadać o każdym szczególe, który był związany z jej wyjazdem. Uwielbiała mówić o swoich kuzynach. Na zmianę, opowiadała o nich zachwalająco i z irytacją. W zachwycie, gdy opisywała, jak czytała im bajki na dobranoc. Z irytacją, gdy Luke zwymiotował na jej nowe buty. Początkowo wszyscy myśleli, że chłopak był chory, ale Alice znalazła za jego łóżkiem, puste opakowanie po ciasteczkach, które ewidentnie zjadł.

Rozmawiałyśmy przez trzydzieści minut, po czym opowiedziałam jej o miłości Emmetta do spodni w pingwiny i rozłączyłam się. Zadzwoniłam do Jaspera, aby życzyć mu _wesołych świąt_, ale on w porównaniu do swojej dziewczyny, na szczęście, nie czuł potrzeby, aby dzielić się ze mną szczegółami. Dobrze bawił się w Teksasie, ale tęsknił za Alice, jak i Edwardem. Byłam podekscytowana, ponieważ tego popołudnia Jasper miał jeździć konno. Zachichotałam, wyobrażając sobie Jaspera w kowbojskim kapeluszu.

Gdy zakończyłam rozmowy telefoniczne, spojrzałam na swojego iPoda. Odłączając laptopa, rozpoczęłam pobieranie potrzebnych aplikacji i udałam się do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Wychodząc, zastanawiałam się nad tym, co powinnam ubrać. Wiedziałam, że kolacja będzie nieco bardziej formalna niż te, które mieliśmy, ale chciałam czuć się wygodnie. Zostawiłam moje włosy w codziennych falach. Tylko nieco je upięłam, nadając im nieco kształtu.

Wybrałam swoje ulubione ciemne dzwony i beżowy sweter, który był ciepły oraz wystarczająco długi, niczym krótka spódnica. Dobrałam do niego srebrny pasek, oraz parę czarnych kitten hells. To było zwyczajne, ale ładne i mam nadzieję, że właściwe.

Przez chwilę kręciłam się dookoła mojego pokoju, słuchając muzyki i bawiąc się moim nowym iPodem. Była prawie druga po południu, gdy zdecydowałam się wyjść z mojego pokoju, z prezentem dla Edwarda, Emmetta i Rosalie. Na widok mojego wyglądu, moja mama pokiwała z aprobata głową. Renee otworzyła drzwi dla mnie i mojego taty, ponieważ w swoich rękach miał pełno prezentów. Przechodząc przez trawnik, zauważyłam inny zaparkowany samochód. Stwierdziłam, że należał on do rodziny Hale.

Esme otworzyła nam drzwi, ze swoim codziennym, ciepłym śmiechem i zamknęła w uścisku Renee. - Wesołych świąt! Przyszliście w sama porę, ponieważ Hale'owie właściwie przed chwilą przyszli - wpuściła nas do środka. Przytuliła mnie i Charliego, po czym ruszyliśmy za nią. Zaprowadziła nas do salonu, w którym zobaczyłam Carlisle'a rozmawiającego z dwójka ludzi, których nigdy nie spot kalam. Założyłam, że to musieli być rodzice Rosalie.

Rose była lustrzanym odbiciem swojej matki. Obie byłe wysokimi blondynkami, posiadającymi figury o kształcie klepsydry i wspaniale pozy. Zdaje się, że jedyną rzeczą, którą Rosalie odziedziczyła po ojcu to niebieskie, przenikliwe spojrzenie. Spojrzenie jej matki było jasnobrązowe. Przedstawili się, jako Marcus i Heidi Hale. Szybko wymieniłam z nimi powitania.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, ale nie dostrzegłam Edwarda, Rose czy Emmetta. Byłam zdezorientowana do chwili, gdy Esme chwyciła mnie za dłonie i odciągnęła z dala od rodziców, którzy byli zaangażowani w rozmowę. - Skarbie, są na gorze w swoich pokojach. Możesz po prostu iść na gore - powiedziała, ewidentnie czytając w moich myślach.

- W porządku, dziękuję, Esme.

- Nie ma problemu - odpowiedziała. Odwróciłam się, aby wejść po schodach, ale usłyszałam, że ponownie zabrała głos. - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że wyglądasz wspaniale. Ten sweter pasuje do ciebie.

Zarumieniłam się, ale uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Dziękuję - skinęła głową i ruszyła z powrotem do salonu. Szybko weszłam po schodach, pragnąc zobaczy Edwarda. Przechodziłam obok pokoju Emmetta, z którego dobiegały głosy, ale zignorowałam je i udałam się na koniec korytarza.

Chociaż drzwi do pokoju Edwarda były zamknie te, mogłam usłyszeć delikatne dźwięki muzyki jeezowej, przebiegające przez las. Delikatnie zapukałam do drzwi i od razu usłyszałam kroki po drugiej stronie. Edward utworzył drzwi. Wyglądał wspaniale na wszystkie sposoby. Miał biała koszulkę z kołnierzem, jasnoniebieski wzór na czarnych, swobodnych spodniach i czarną marynarkę.

Pociągnął mnie do swojego pokoju, a ja ledwo zdążyłam odłożyć prezenty, zanim poczułam się pochłonięta przez jego ramiona. Ponad minutę trwaliśmy w uścisku, zanim odsunął się i mnie pocałował. - Wesołych świat - mamrotał w moje usta.

- Wesołych świąt.

Chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził do swojego łóżka. Ściągnęłam swoje obcasy, zanim pociągnął mnie w dol. Leżałam na jego klatce piersiowej, a on zaczął bawić się rękawami mojego swetra. - Jest nowy?

Skinęłam głową. - Tak, dostałam go dzisiaj.

- Podoba mi się - powiedział delikatnie, a ja dziękując, uśmiechnęłam się i zaatakowałam jego usta. Przez kilka minut całowaliśmy się, zanim odsunął się i przeczesał rekami nerwowo włosy.

Usiadłam. - Wszystko w porządku?

Skinął głową, ale wciąż wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. - Tak, czuję się dobrze. Umm, chcesz teraz zobaczyć swój prezent? - czy to dlatego był taki zdenerwowany?

Uśmiechnęłam się i skinęłam głową. - Oczywiście, ja też mam dla ciebie prezent - pochyliłam się za łóżko, aby chwycić prezent. Czułam, że się denerwuję. Czy prezent był wystarczająco dobry? Czy spodoba mu się? Pierwsze swoje obawy odrzuciłam, gdy prezent został dostarczony, ale teraz zdenerwowanie wróciło. Na szczęście, jego prezent przyszedł w minioną środę. Bałam się, że dostawa jakiś przyczyn zostanie opóźniona, ale najwidoczniej szczęście było po mojej stronie.

Gdy odsunęłam się, trzymając jego prezent w rękach, zobaczyłam, jak wraca do mnie od biurka. Usiadł i rozszerzył swoje nogi. Gestem wskazał, abym usiadła pomiędzy nimi. Posłuchałam i oparłam się swoimi plecami o jego klatkę piersiową. Jego ramiona owinęły mnie dookoła, gdy położył swój prezent na moich kolanach.

Był ładnie zapakowany. Opakowanie stanowiło błyszczący niebieski papier. Na górze była przyklejona srebrna kokarda. Pudełko miało regularny kształt, ale nie było duże. - Samodzielnie pakowałeś? - spytałam zaciekawiona. To było wyjątkowo zapakowane. Chociaż mój prezent wyglądał dobrze, to patrząc na jego, nie mogłeś powiedzieć, że nie jest najlepszy. Odwróciłam głowę, wiec mogłam zaobserwować, jak uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Tak. Dalej, otwórz, zanim dostanę ataku paniki - powiedział drocząc się, ale w jego glosie nie było powagi.

Odwróciłam się w stronę prezentu i zaczęłam zrywać papier. Prosiłam go, aby nie dawał mi niczego drogiego. Miałam nadzieję, że posłuchał. Kiedy papier wylądował z boku, trzymałam kartonowe pudło, które niczego nie zdradzało.

Szybko je otworzyłam. Najpierw zobaczyłam mniejsze pudełeczko i kawałek kartki, pokrytej nutami. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy podniosłam nuty do _Kołysanki Belli_. Moje oczy skanowały notatkę. - Napisałem piosenek dla ciebie, a to cześć tego, co masz - słyszałam, jak szeptał mi do ucha.

- Dziękuje - dałam mu buziaka w policzek, a kartkę wsadziłam z powrotem do środka, równocześnie wyciągając niewielkie pudełko. Otworzyłam je i szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. W środku znajdowała się gruba, srebrna bransoletka z sześcioma przypiętymi charmsami. Wyciągnęłam ją i uważnie się przyjrzałam. Był tam zloty łabędź, komputer, książki, but, stół bilardowy i figurka jakiejś kobiety, która mnie zaskoczyła.

- Podoba ci się? - zapytał, ledwo ukrywając swój niepokój.

Kiwnęłam głową z entuzjazmem. - Kocham! - właśnie to miałam na myśli. Edward wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i wyciągnął bransoletkę z moich dłoni. Założył ją na mój lewy nadgarstek, a następnie zapiał zapięcie. - Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego wybrałeś te charmsy?

- Dobrze. Łabędź jest dość oczywisty - powiedział z chichotem i kontynuował. - Kiedy powiedziałem Alice o tym pomyśle, ona go pokochała i kazała obiecać, że wybiorę charmsa, który będzie ją reprezentować. Dlatego wybrałem buta. Ona jest zakupoholiczką, wybrykiem natury - nie mogłam się powstrzymać, więc słysząc jego argument, zaśmiałam się. - Wybrałem książkę, ponieważ wiem, jak bardzo kochasz pisać i czytać. Stół bilardowy reprezentuje noc po balu, kiedy grając w bilard skopałaś mój tyłek. Ta dziwna kobieta, reprezentuje twój znak zodiaku. Starałem znaleźć się coś, co by lepiej wyglądało, ale to było najlepsze. Ostatni, ale nie ostatni w ogóle, jest komputer, który symbolizuje to, jak się spotkaliśmy, jak wkroczyłaś do mojego życia - okej, byłam kompletnie oszołomiona!

Odwróciłam głowę i pocałowałam go w usta. - Jeszcze raz ci dziękuje, naprawdę to kocham - uśmiechnął się, zanim wypościł wstrzymywane powietrze i zamamrotał coś w stylu _dzięki Bogu_. - Okej, teraz twój czas, abyś otworzył prezent.

Odwróciłam się, ale w taki sposób, że choć wciąż znajdowałam się między jego nogami, moja twarz była zwrócona w jego kierunku. Złapałam swój prezent i położyłam na jego kolanie. Niczym mały chłopiec, rozerwał papier. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Otworzył pudełko i wyjaw z niego brązowy, skórzany skoroszyt na jego kartki z jego muzyką. Kiedy zobaczyłam go w sklepie muzycznym, wiedziałam, że muszę go dostać dla Edwarda. Na skórzanej oprawie, wyszyłam czarną nicią, jego imię i nazwisko.

Dotknął palcami okładki, zanim powoli otworzył skoroszyt. W środku znajdowało się kilka kartek z liniami do nut, które czekały na jego zapiski. Na wewnętrznej stronie okładki wyszyłam cytat. Powróciłam do czasu, gdy Edward był dla mnie tylko EC. Jednego dnia spędzałam dużo czasu w wyszukiwarce Google i znudzona własnymi myślami, szukałam przypadkowych cytatów o życiu, miłości, humorze, religii i bólu. Przeglądając strony, natknęłam się na cytat związany z muzyką, który spowodował, że zaczęłam o nim myśleć.

_Większość ludzi żyje i umiera z niezagraną muzyką. Oni nigdy nie odważyli się spróbować._

Zobaczyłam, że w kółko i kółko czyta wyszyte słowa. Nagle stałam się nerwowa, ponieważ po upłynięciu minuty, nic nie powiedział. Niezręcznie oczyściłam gardło, równocześnie bawiąc się moją nową bransoletką z charmsami. - Umm, podoba ci się?

Spojrzał do góry i odłożył na bok skoroszyt. Następnie wziął moją twarz w dłonie i głęboko mnie pocałował. wydałam z siebie żenując jęknięcie i poczułam jego chichot, zanim złożył ostatni pocałunek na moich ustach.

- Jest idealny, dziękuję - posłał mi ciepły uśmiech, którego nie mogłam nie odwzajemnić. Położył pudełko na swojej szafce nocnej, nim objął mnie od tyłu i tym samym powróciłam w jego ramiona. - Wracaj. Nie będziemy sami długo, ponieważ musimy być towarzyscy - zaśmiałam się. Edward miał chyba rację, więc cieszyłam się z czasu, który mogłam spędzić tylko z nim.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy, a łagodna muzyka wypełniła pokój. Opowiadaliśmy sobie o naszych porankach oraz o tym, co robiliśmy z naszymi rodzinami. Oboje śmialiśmy się, z praktycznie identycznych rozmów przeprowadzonych rano z naszymi przyjaciółmi, oraz wizji Jaspera, jako kowboja.

Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, usłyszałam bardzo głośne kroki zbliżające się w naszym kierunku. - Nadchodzi Emmett - Edward wymamrotał. Chwilę później, tak jak pierwszego dnia, gdy go poznałam, jego brat przedarł się przez drzwi. Nie mogłam zaradzić, ale zastanawiałam się, dlaczego za pierwszym razem nie usłyszałam, że nadchodzi. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam nieco zajęta.

Emmett miał czarne luźne spodnie, białą koszulę z kołnierzem, czarną kamizelkę i czerwony krawat. Wyglądałby, jak szanowany biznesmen, gdyby nie olbrzymi kapelusz Mikołaja z białym bawełnianym pomponem na końcu. W istocie Emmett wyglądał modnie, ale nie wydawał się czuć niewygodnie oraz niekomfortowo z powodu gadżetu na swojej głowie. W rzeczywistości wyglądał na dumnego.

Jak zwykle, Rosalie wyglądała pięknie. Jej włosy były związane w elegancki kok z kilkoma luźno zostawionymi kosmykami włosów. Miała na sobie czarną sukienek do kolan i biały golf. Wyglądała elegancko, jak przedstawicielka wyższej klasy, ale wciąż seksownie. Jej makijaż był delikatny i nieprzesadzony.

- Wesołych świąt, baby Bell! - Emmett powiedział głośno, ciągle idąc. Odciągnął mnie od Edwarda i łamiąc moje kości, przytulił mnie do siebie, równocześnie odrywając moje stopy od podłoża. Zaczął mówić do mnie Baby Bell po południu, gdy po zakupie choinek, oglądaliśmy film. Dowiedział się o mojej wielkiej miłości do sera Baby Bell. Jako geniusz, to jego słowa nie moje, powiedział, że ta nazwa idealnie pasuje do mojego imienia.

- Emm... Nie mogę... Oddychać - wykrztusiłam.

- Możesz nie przygniatać mojej dziewczyny? - Edward zapytał z irytacją. Dwie sekundy później znajdowałam się na podłodze w innych ramionach, a powietrze cudownie przenikało przez moje płuca.

Emmett uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił do siebie Rosalie. - Przepraszam za to, Bello. Boże Narodzenie to moje ulubione święto i jestem podekscytowany.

Chichocząc, pokręciłam głową. - Nie ma problemu, Emmett. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że mam kruche kości. Czy ktoś powiedział ci, że anaboliczne sterydy nie są dla ciebie dobre?

- Ranisz mnie, Baby Bell! To żadne sterydy, tylko wytrwała miłość - pocałował każe swoje ramię. Usłyszałam, jak Edward za mną parsknął śmiechem, a Rosalie wymamrotała coś w stylu,_ wspaniały idiota_.

Potrząsnęłam głową, zanim pochyliłam się, aby podnieść torbę. Emmett zauważył co robię i jego cala twarz pojaśniała. Przysięgam, że ledwo powstrzymywał się od wyrwania pudełek z moich rąk. Obracałam jego prezent w dłoniach, drwiąc z niego. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu, widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

Postanowiłam się nad nim ulitować i wręczyłam mu prezent. - Wesołych świąt, Emmett.

Chętnie go zabrał i szybko rozerwał papier, który prędko odsłonił sportową koszulkę z Sea Hawks. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się ogromnym uśmiechem. - Jak wspaniale! Dziękuję ci, Baby Bell!

- Wzięłam największy rozmiar, więc mam nadzieję, że będzie pasować - powiedziałam nerwowo.

Rzucił opakowanie na podłogę. Zauważyłam, jak Edward mruży oczy, widząc nowo powstały bałagan na podłodze. Emmett odłożył czapkę świętego Mikołaja na szafkę nocną, aby móc wsunąć koszulkę przez głowę i włożył czapkę z powrotem. - Pasuje dobrze. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, ponieważ rzeczywiście potrzebowałem nowej.

- Naprawdę? - spojrzałam na niego sceptycznie. Byłam zaskoczona, gdy Rosalie odpowiedziała.

- Bello, naprawdę jej potrzebował. Na swoją ostatnią wylał sos z kurczaka i inne formy jedzenia, które zacieśnia męskie więzi. Jeśli nie dałabyś mu nowej, nie potrafiłabym się oprzeć i wyrzuciłabym tę okropną rzecz.

- Kochanie, nie wyrzucę tego. Prawdziwy fan zostawia każdą koszulkę, niezależnie co się na niej znajduje - Rose śmiało uniosła brwi, a on wyglądał na naprawdę wystraszonego. - Dobrze, zgaduję, że zawsze są jakieś wyjątki.

Rosalie mrugnęła do mnie, zanim odwróciłam się i chwyciłam dla niej dwa prezenty. - Wesołych świąt, Rosalie.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, jak położyła duże pudełko na łóżku. Najpierw otworzyła mniejszą paczkę i wyjęła bransoletkę. Przyjrzała się i skinęła głową z aprobatą, zakładając ją sobie na rękę. - Dziękuję, Bello. Jest piękna - odwróciła się do mnie, a najszerszy uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, gdy zobaczyła pudełko z modelem samochodu.

- Cool! Rosalie, puśćmy go i zobaczmy, jak się potoczy - Emmett powiedział podekscytowany, jak zgaduję, na widok nowej rzeczy do zabawy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wilkiem. Delikatnie odkładając pudełko, podeszła do swojego chłopaka i trzepnęła go w głowę. - Hej! Dziecinko, a to za co?

- To model kolekcjonerski Emmett, a nie zabawka. Zostanie w pudelku - odpowiedziała, przed przytuleniem mnie i wyszeptaniem podziękowań.

Emmett mruknął. - Dla mnie wygląda, jak zabawka - szybko się zamknął, ponieważ Rose posłała mu śmiercionośne spojrzenie. Nie wytrzymał długo, ponieważ niebawem szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Spojrzalam w stronę drzwi, ale zanim obejrzałam się do tylu, zobaczyłam zastanawiającego się Edwarda, nad przyczyną opuszczenia przez brata pokoju. Tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Minutę później, Emmett pojawił się w pokoju ze swoim prezentem. Bardzo starałam się nie roześmiać, gdy zobaczyłam zapakowany taśmą prezent. Edward nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać śmiechu i poczułam, jak trzęsie się jego klatka piersiowa. - Umm, sam to pakowałeś? - spytałam grzecznie.

Kiwnął głową, wyglądając na dumnego. - Tak! Rosalie i ja pokombinowaliśmy i umieściliśmy nasze prezenty w jednym opakowaniu. Wesołych świąt! - powiedział, wręczając mi pudełko.

Wzięłam je z wyciągniętymi rekami i położyłam na łóżku. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, jak je otworzyć, zanim nie zobaczyłam nie zapakowanej części. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Szeroko uśmiechnęłam się, widząc, że robi to samo, co ja. - Doktorze Cullen, natychmiast potrzebuję nożyczek - rozkazałam mu. Najpierw wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale potem zachichotał i podszedł szybko do biurka, otworzył szuflad i wyciągnął czarne nożyczki. - Szybciej, tracimy go!

Włożył mi je w oczekującą dłoń. - Twoje nożyczki, doktor Swan.

Przecięłam ozdobne opakowanie, zerwałam taśmę i ciągnący się za nią papier. Zrywając resztę papieru, jęknęłam, gdy zobaczyłam dwa inne pudelka sklejone ze sobą taśmą. Spojrzałam na Emmetta, który tylko uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. Po raz ostatni wzięłam nożyczki i usunęłam taśmę, w końcu otwierając prezent.

Nie mogłam przestać się śmiać, widząc duże opakowanie sera Babybel. - Och, Emmett skąd wiedziałeś? - wykrzyknęłam entuzjastycznie. Udawałam, ale Emmett wydawali się cieszyć.

Machnął ręka, jak gdyby to było nic. - Wiedziałem tylko to.

- Myślałam, że to Alice - zażartowałam, otwierając opakowanie okrągłego serowego krążka, obrałam go z wosku i skosztowałam. Zaproponowałam ser innym, ale tylko Emmett był jednym, który go skosztował.

Ugryzł. - Nie. Alice ze swoimi przeczuciami jest wybrykiem natury - wzruszył ramionami. - Ona jest naszą deformacją, więc nic możemy zrobić.

Podeszłam do pudelka i gryząc ser, podniosłam małą i absolutnie uroczą maskotkę psa husky. - To jest maskotka uniwersytetu Waszyngton! Dalej husky! - Emmett dopingował.

- Dziękuje, Emmett. Kocham go - powiedziałam. Skończyłam jeść ser, więc mogłam przytulić maskotkę i kontynuowałam moją operację. Wyciągnęłam pierwszy sezon _Seksu w wielkim mieście_ i perfumy diora. To były zdecydowanie prezenty od Rosalie.

- Mówiłam ci, że każda kobieta powinna obejrzeć kilka odcinków tego show - powiedziała, a ja skinęłam głową, obiecując, że obejrzę kilka odcinków w nowym roku. Powąchałam perfumy i jęknęłam. Nigdy bardzo nie korzystałam z perfum, ponieważ preferowałam mgiełkę do ciala, ale cholera, te perfumy pachniały niesamowicie. Spojrzałam w górę i dostrzegłam, że Rosalie była wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie, wyraźnie wiedząc, co miałam na myśli.

Równie obficie podziękowałam im za prezenty i wszyscy, we czwórkę odprężaliśmy się w pokoju Edwarda. Ja i Edward leżeliśmy spleceni na łóżku, a Emmett i Rosalie siedzieli razem na dwuosobowej kanapie. Wymienialiśmy się historiami związanymi z poprzednimi świętami. Emmett i Rosalie wyjeżdżali za trzy dni. Wmawiałam sobie, że nie będę za nimi tęsknić, gdy wyjadą.

Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. - Wejść - Edward powiedział.

Esme wsunęła głowę, uśmiechając się. Wyglądała wspaniale w ciemno nefrytowej sukience. - Kolacja będzie za około godzinę. Co powiecie na zejście na dół i potowarzyszenie przez chwilę starym ludziom,_ huh_? - kusiła.

Wszyscy wstaliśmy i zobaczyłam, jak Esme patrzy na starszego syna. - Emmett, ściągnij swoją koszulkę sportową i powieś ją do szafy, zanim zejdziesz na dół. Proszę - chociaż prosiła, w jej głosie było słychać determinację.

- Ale mamo, Bella dała mi ją, jako prezent! - to było naprawę zabawne, jak ten dziewiętnastolatek brzmiał, jak dziewięciolatek.

- To jest piękny prezent - powiedziała, mrużąc oczy na starszego syna. - Jednak jest nieodpowiednia na dzisiejszy dzień, ponieważ mamy gości. Będziesz mógł ją ubrać jutro, jeśli zechcesz. Do tego czasu ląduje w szafie - w tym momencie odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju, tym samym zakańczając dyskusję.

Poszliśmy za nią, ale zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę, aby Emmett mógł ściągnąć koszulkę, a Rosalie zapakowała ją do samochodu. Salon był pięknie udekorowany. W przeciwieństwie do naszego, Esme praktycznie wszędzie dodała złote i czerwone elementy. Każda powierzchnia miała jakąś ozdobę, a choinka dumnie stała w kącie. Oczywiście nie była tak dobra, jak nasza.

- Kocham twoją choinkę, Emm - drażniłam się, schodząc po schodach.

- W następnym roku Swan, w następnym roku - zagroził.

Odwróciłam głowę i uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. - Cullen, w następnym roku wynik będzie identyczny.

- Dzieci, zachowujcie się - upomniała Esme z rozbawieniem.

Esme wróciła z powrotem do kuchni, a gdy przyszliśmy do salonu, wszyscy już w nim byli. Niestety, było tylko siedem miejsc siedzących dla dziesięciu osób. Dobrze, dla dziewięciu, jeśli nie liczyć Esme, która była zajęta w kuchni. Trzy miejsca na kanapie, dwa miejsca na dwuosobowej kanapie i dwa rozdzielone fotele.

Emmett i Rose znaleźli rozwiązanie, gdy chłopak pociągnął ją na swoje kolana, tak jakby kilka metrów dalej, nie było ojca dziewczyny. Edward posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, a ja spojrzałam na wolne miejsce obok moich rodziców na kanapie. Wzruszyłam ramionami i posłałam mu pocieszający uśmiech, jak siadałam na jego kolanach.

Edward ostrożnie spojrzał na mojego tatę, który zdawał się ignorować to, że jego córka siedziała na kolanach chłopaka. Chyba zaakceptował fakt, oraz to, że nawet wtrącając się, nie mógł niczego zmienić. Może był spokojny po rozmowie z Edwardem po rozmowie przeprowadzonej jednej nocy. Albo obie możliwości.

Moje ręce powędrowały do włosów Edwarda. Delikatnie je głaskałam, podczas gdy rozmowa w pokoju nieprzerwanie trwała. Godzina zdała się szybko minąć i już wkrótce pojawiła się Esme, wycierająca dłonie w ręcznik.

- Obiad będzie gotowy za około dziesięć minut. Chłopcy zastawcie stół. Chińską porcelaną - odwróciła się i wróciła z powrotem do kuchni.

Wstałam, aby Edward mógł pójść i zrobić to o co prosiła, a raczej kazała matka. Szybko pocałował mnie w skroń, zanim usiadłam na zwolnionym przez niego miejscu, a on dołączył do brata w innym pokoju. Chociaż kanapa bez wątpliwości była wygodna, to bardziej wolałam moje poprzednie miejsce.

Dziesięć minut później, co do minuty, Esme wróciła i oznajmiła, że obiad jest już gotowy. Nie bałam się przyznać, że na myśl o jedzeniu, pociekła mi ślinka. Stół Cullenów wygodnie pomieścił dziesięć osób. Gdyby jednak było nas więcej, nie byłoby już tak wygodnie. Esme i Carlisle siedzieli po obu końcach stołu, kiedy Rosalie i moi rodzice siedzieli po jednej stronie, a reszta po drugiej. Edward siedział po prawej stronie. Cieszyłam się, że nie było stołu dla dzieci.

Na początku Carlisle powiedział coś o łasce. To było coś, czego nigdy nie robiliśmy, odkąd babcia Swan umarła. W moim domu religia nie miała znaczącego wpływu. Dorastałam nie mając nic przeciwko niej, chociaż uważałam się raczej za agnostyczkę. Pochyliłam głowę i gdy ojciec Edwarda skończył mówić, wymamrotałam na koniec amen.

Jedzenie wyglądało i pachniało absolutnie pysznie. Muszę przyznać, że dzisiaj niewiele zjadłam, więc jadłam ile mogłam. Co mogę powiedzieć? Indyk był boski i wiedziałam, że wieczorem będę dobrze spać.

Pierwsze kilka minut spędziliśmy w komfortowej ciszy, podczas której, nakładaliśmy na swoje talerze jedzenie. Emmett wyglądał, jakby budował miniaturę góry z plantacją jedzenia. Patrząc się na jego talerz, czułam się pełna. Zastanawiałam się, czy jego ramiona mają mało masy i dlatego zgarnia jedzenie. Może zamierzał zabrać posiłek do pokoju i odpowiednio go zracjonalizować, aby jak niedźwiedź zapaść w sen zimowy?

Rozmowa łatwo przebiegała i cieszyłam się z rozmowy z państwem Hale. Pan Hale był szefem policji w Forks, a wcześniej pracował w Seattle. Kiedy jego córka miała siedem lat, przeprowadził się, ponieważ chciał dla swojej żony i dziecka bezpieczniejszego miejsca do życia. Wciąż jednak miał wiele ciekawych historii z tamtego czasu, a nawet kilka z Forks, chociaż nie było to znane miejsce z przestępczości.

Po zjedzonej kolacji, moja stanowiła tylko pół podwójnej porcji Emmetta, jedliśmy deser. Mogliśmy wybrać cisto dyniowe, malinowe, rabarbarowe albo jabłecznik. Esme gotowała, więc Carlisle miał swój dyżur mycia naczyń. Nalegał na pomoc, wyciągając Edwarda razem ze mną. Nie minęło długo czasu, gdy nasza trójka dołączyła do reszty w salonie. Edward i ja usiedliśmy niedaleko okna, ponieważ inne miejsca były pozajmowane.

Było około dwudziestej, gdy Esme pochyliła się i spojrzała na Edwarda oraz na mnie. - Kochanie, co myślisz, aby zagrać nam kilka kolęd na fortepianie? - zapytała słodko.

Czułam wzruszenie jego ramion. - Jasne.

Chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził do biblioteki/muzycznego pokoju, w którym kilka razy już byłam. Nasze rodziny szły za nami. Zebrali się wokół instrumentu i planowałam stać z innymi, gdy Edward nalegał, abym usiadła z nim na ławce.

Rozpoczął od grania _Jingle Bells_, dodając do piosenki nieco swojej własnej złożoności i powracając do harmonii. Słuchaliśmy prawdopodobnie najbardziej popularnych i ulubionych piosenek. Edward nawet przystąpił na propozycję Emmetta, jaką była piosenka _Grandma Got Run Over by Reindeer_4.

Edward grał przez około godzinę. Myślałam, że już skończył, gdy zaczął grać moją kołysankę. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu, a on kontynuował granie, wywołując tym uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

Gdy ostatni dźwięk rozbrzmiał w pokoju, Edward poruszył i strzelił swoimi palcami. - Myślę, że muszę przestać, zanim moje palce odpadną - zażartował.

- Oczywiście kochanie, dziękuję - Esme powiedziała.

- Edwardzie, co to była za ostatnia piosenka, którą grałeś? Nie znam jej, ale jest piękna - moja mama zapytała.

Zarumieniłam się i zauważyłam, jak cień rumieńców wkrada się na policzki mojego chłopaka. Emmett zaśmiał się, gdy patrzył na nas. - Hej! Obydwoje się rumienicie, więc teraz wpadliście.

Edward oczyścił gardło i odzyskał spokój. - Właściwie, Renee, to była moja własna kompozycja - nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie być z niego dumna. Był bardzo utalentowany.

Moja mama sapnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się. - Poważnie? Wow, muszę powiedzieć, że jesteś bardzo utalentowany, Edwardzie. Jaki ma tytuł?

Ponownie zarumieniłam się, ale zauważyłam, jak on się uśmiecha. - _Kołysanka Belli_ - jego głos był bardzo pewny siebie i posłał mi delikatny uśmiech.

W tym momencie, nastąpił okrzyk ochów i achów ze strony naszych matek. Usłyszałam też, jak Emmett wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana, ale zobaczyłam, jak patrzy na Edwarda, jakby cuchnął. - Stary, skomponowałeś dla swojej dziewczyny własną piosenkę? Chciałeś, aby reszta z nas wypadła gorzej?

Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy Edward faktycznie wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Przysięgam, ze Carlisle mrugnął do niego. - Może gdybyś przyłożył się do lekcji gry na fortepianie, na które mama nas zapisała, wypadłbyś lepiej.

- Cokolwiek - wymamrotał.

Wieczór zakończył się wkrótce po tym, jak wszyscy zaczęli dziękować za przygotowanie indyka. Życzyłam wesołych świąt Cullenom i Hale'om, kiedy razem z Emmettem, Rose i Edwardem robiłam plany na obejrzenie jutrzejszego wieczora jakiegoś filmu .

Po powrocie do domu, poszłam prosto do swojego pokoju i przebrałam się w jedwabną piżamę. Jak zwykle, spotkałam się w oknie z Edwardem. Przez kilka minut rozmawialiśmy, zanim powiedzieliśmy sobie dobranoc. Oczywiście, musiałam zachować się tandetnie i posłałam mu buziaka. Edward podjął grę, złapał go i schował do swojej kieszeni.

Chwyciłam mój zeszyt i przeglądając zapisane kartki, dotarłam do pustej strony. Chociaż byłam zmęczona, chciałam napisać coś o dzisiejszym dniu, który stanowił najlepsze święta Bożego Narodzenia, jakie kiedykolwiek miałam. Wiedziałam, że to z powodu towarzystwa. Myśląc o tym, zaczęłam pisać.

_To nie powłóczyste wstążki _  
><em> Tkanina ułożona w fałdy i zawinięta z dodatkową dbałością <em>  
><em> Albo delikatne i wymyślne kokardy <em>  
><em>Związane z orientalnymi błyskiem <em>  
><em> To nie była naklejka na pudełku <em>  
><em> Suma wydanych pieniędzy <em>  
><em> Albo coś pokazującego wielkość<em>  
><em> Do czego, oczywiście, dążymy <em>  
><em> Piękno prezentów bożonarodzeniowych <em>  
><em> Nie było dominujące <em>  
><em> To urok dawania <em>  
><em> To uczucie, ogromne i wysokie <em>  
><em> To prawdziwa oferta miłości <em>  
><em> Pragnienie, aby się połączyć <em>  
><em> Pokazać uczciwą wdzięczność <em>  
><em> Zaprezentować szczerą miłość <em>

NOWY ROK

Alice wróciła dzień przed sylwestrem, o drugiej w południe, które spędziłam z Edwardem. Miałam ze sobą prezenty dla Alice i Jasper. Ponieważ Jasper wciąż nie przyjechał poprzedniej nocy, Alice i ja nie wymieniłyśmy się prezentami. Czekaliśmy na Jaspera, aby być razem we czwórkę. Edward i ja wcześniej wymieniliśmy się prezentami, ponieważ chcieliśmy nadrobić wszystkie rzeczy, jeśli Emmett i Rosalie jeszcze z nami byli.

Kiedy weszłam do salonu, sapnęłam zszokowana z powodu zmiany jaka zaszła. Poczułam się, jakbym weszła do klubu nocnego. Światła sunęły po ścianach, a meble były przykryte fioletowymi prześcieradłami. Duża wieża stereo stała w kącie, a każda powierzchnia została ozdobiona różnorodnego rodzaju konfetti. - Alice, co ty zrobiłaś! - powiedziałam w szoku. Spojrzałam na Edwarda i chociaż miał szeroko otworzone oczy, nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

Podskoczyła na środku pokoju i rozejrzała się dookoła. - Myślisz, że tego nie jest za dużo? - spytała zakłopotana. Z dużymi oczami odwróciła się w moją stronę, a ja potrząsnęłam głowa.

- Nie, jest idealnie. Jestem tylko w szoku. Ja do diaska to zrobiłaś?

- Czy ty wiesz z kim rozmawiasz, Bells? - spytała, zakładając swoja rękę na biodro.

Chyba miała rację. Nie powinnam być zaskoczona, że Alice wszystko zorganizowała. - Mój błąd.

Alice zaprowadziła nas do piwnicy, która była przystrojona tak bardzo, jak pomieszczenia na górze. Wskazała na kanapę, która została przesunięta na bok, aby było więcej miejsca dla ludzi, którzy przyjdą. Na górze większość osób będzie tańczyć. W kuchni i jadalni będą znajdowały się napoje oraz jedzenie. Dziewczyna mogła zrobić imprezę pod warunkiem, że nie będzie alkoholu. To nie uniemożliwiało przyniesienie alkoholu przez każdą zaproszoną osobę.

Usiedliśmy i wymieniliśmy się prezentami. Jasper był podekscytowany swoimi szachami i jako prezent od siebie, podarował mi trzy książki z serii _Koła Czasu. _Wiedział, że chciałam je przeczytać.

Kiedy Edward i Jasper wymieniali się prezentami, Alice wręczyła mi prezent, który był owinięty milionem metra wstążek i do którego była przyczepiona ciekawa, maleńka figurka. Jako pierwsza otworzyła swój prezent. Wyciągając lalki atomówki, przytuliła każdą z osobna. Podniosła małe pudełko z biżuterią i sapnęła, jak je otworzyła. Wyciągnęła prezent ze środka i uważnie go oglądała. Dostrzegłam łzy w jej oczach, kiedy zobaczyła wygrawerowane BFF na srebrnym kole.

- Proszę bardzo, Alice. Kocham cię, atomówko.

- Też cię kocham - zacięła się, a pojedyncza łza popłynęła w dół jej policzka i spadła. Po tym klasnęła w swoje dłonie. - Dobra, a teraz otwórz swój prezent!

Zaśmiałam się i spędziłam dwie dobre minuty na odwiązaniu wstążki. Na szczęście wszystko po tym poszło gładko i szybko udało mi się otworzyć prezent. Wyciągnęłam małą, ale piękną szklaną figurkę przedstawiającego mężczyznę trzymającego nad sobą kobietę.

- Według opisu w sklepie to Romeo i Julia, a wiem jak bardzo kochasz oba filmy i sztukę. Plus nie będzie kolidował z wystrojem twojego pokoju.

Uśmiechnęłam się. - Dziękuję Alice, kocham to - mówiąc, miałam zamiar odłożyć prezent na bok, ale przyjaciółka powstrzymała mnie, zabierając prezent z moich rąk.

Spojrzałam na nią z zakłopotaniem, ponieważ widziałam tylko małą figurkę. Przeglądając zawartość kolejny raz, myślałam, że żartuje ale zobaczyłam małą kopertę. Wyciągnęłam ją i przeczytałam ją przynajmniej z pięć razy, zanim zaczęłam się śmiać.

_Wyciągnij jedną kartę. _

Na kartce znajdował się narysowany kwiatek i szkic kobiety jak z kreskówki. - Alice, czy to poważne?

Skinęła głową. - Wystarczy, że wyciągniesz kartę. W każdej chwili, będziesz mogła wylosować i ubrać się w strój, który przygotowałam. Nie możesz narzekać i nie mogę zmusić cię, abyś tego użyła. Jest dobrze tylko na jeden raz, więc nie zmarnuj tego. Och! I to nie ma daty przydatności.

Zaśmiałam się i przytuliłam ją. - Kocham to i jestem pewna, że zostawię to na specjalną okazję - to był mój ulubiony prezent, zaraz po bransoletce od Edwarda. To było osobiste i całkowicie typowe dla Alice. Plus miałam wrażenie, że pewnego dnia mi się przyda.

Po tym, jak tymczasowo złożyliśmy prezenty w pokoju Alice, ponieważ piętro było odcięte na czas imprezy, pomogliśmy Alice w dopilnowaniu ostatnich szczegółów. Rodzice Alice byli w Seatlle, ale wiedzieli, że ona organizuje imprezę. Prawdopodobnie wiedzieli, że nastolatkowie będą pić, ale Alice dała im delikatnie do zrozumienia, że każdy bezpiecznie zostanie odwieziony do domu. Aby to zrobić, atomówka od każdego przyjeżdżającego, będzie zabierała klucze, które następnie odłoży na bok. Aby otrzymać je z powrotem, trzeba będzie z nią porozmawiać. Cóż, pijący kierowcy nie będą mieć dzisiaj szczęścia.

Rosalie i Emmett przyjechali o wpół do czwartej. Chłopcy musieli zrobić kilka rzeczy, a Alice oraz Rose zabrały mnie na tortury.

Rano, jak prosiła mnie Alice, umyłam i wyprostowałam swoje włosy, aby mogła z nimi robić co tylko chciała. Rose zabrała gazetę i opadła na łóżko. Leżąc na brzuchu, zaczęła czytać. Alice wyciągnęła nasze sukienki z szafy i powiesiła je na drzwiach. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie wiedziałam, że Alice robiąc bałagan, włączała tryb stylistki.

Alice złapała mnie za ramiona i popchnęła mnie, tym samym zmuszając do zajęcia miejsca na krześle przed jej toaletką próżności i lustrem. - Dobra Bella, tylko siedź i...

- I niech twoja magia działa. Tak, tak a ty, wyciągniesz swoje dłuto, Alice.

Podczas, gdy Rose parsknęła znad magazynu, Alice zacisnęła usta i w lustrze zmrużyła na mnie oczy. - Mądrala - wymamrotała.

Może przez piętnaście pracowała nad moimi włosami, ponieważ były już suche i wyprostowane. Podzieliła je i zrobiła mały koński ogon. Przed tym, jednak nieco podniosła moje włosy. Wzięła lokówkę i zakręciła parę zostawionych wolno kosmyków włosów.

Gdy ona pracowała nad moimi włosami, Rose malowała mnie. Zrobiła mi przydymione oko z odrobiną brązu, aby makijaż pasował do sukienki. Tusz do rzęs i mały pędzel później, gdy byłam wystarczająco wystrojona, byłam gotowa na moją sukienkę.

Czekałam z przebraniem się na Rose i Alice, których nastała kolej, aby się przygotować. Wyprostowałam włosy Rosalie, ponieważ było to łatwiejsze od tego, jakby prostowała je sama. Wpięła we włosy tylko wsuwkę i zostawiła je proste. Na powiekach nałożyła trochę cieniu do oczu o kolorze magnety, który wyglądał bardziej, jak fioletowy kolor.

Alice zrobiła swoją zwyczajną, spiczastą fryzurę. W niektórych miejscach dodała kilka słodkich, rubinowych wsuwek we włosy. Jej makijaż był podobny do mojego, ale nie miała brązu, a jej usta miały rubinowy kolor.

Kiedy usatysfakcjonowana patrzyła, jak wyglądamy, nadszedł czas, aby przebrać się w nasze sukienki. Byłam szczęśliwa, że pozwoliły mi ją wybrać, nawet jeśli podczas zakupów dzieliły się ze mną swoimi opiniami.

Sukienka była różna od tych, które nosiłam, ale kochałam ją. Kolor był mieszaniną czerni, bieli i różnych odcieni brązów. Miała dwa grube związane paski pod biustem i średnio głęboki biust w kształcie V, który niczego nie ujawniał, ale konieczne było włożenie stanika. Tuż pod moim biustem, znajdował się czarny pasek, który nadawał kształtu sukience. Sukienka sięgała do kolan i falowała dookoła mnie elegancko ale i kokieteryjnie. Alice nalegała na obcasy, ale na szczęście znalazłam parę czarnych butów z odkrytymi palcami, z grubym trzy centymetrowym obcasem. Z biżuterii miałam tylko bransoletkę od Edwarda, którą otrzymałam na Boże Narodzenie. Nigdy jej nie zdejmowałam, z wyjątkiem wzięcia prysznica i spania.

Rosalie wybrała dopasowaną, fioletową sukienkę, która została wykonana ze skośnych pasów materiału, tworzących gładką, ale i kolczastą konstrukcję. Kończyła się parę centymetrów nad kolanem. Do sukienki dobrała parę srebrno - różowych obcasów, w których miała prawie sześć stóp wzrostu.

Sukienka Alice była zaskakująco prosta. Była czarna, a na górze miała dwa wiązane wokół szyi, paski w tym kolorze. Na środku klatki piersiowej i szyi, znajdował się podtrzymujący wiązanie, srebrny element. Na swoich rękach umieściła kolorowe bransoletki. Szczerze, wyglądała jak piękna ale i zalotna laleczka. Podobnie kilka tygodni temu, Edward zapewnił mnie, że zachowywała się grzeszne, ale z klasą.

Opuściłyśmy pokój i zeszłyśmy na dół. Alice umieściła na schodach ostrzegający znak przyszłych imprezowiczów, że góra jest odcięta. Dobrze, dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem naszej szóstki. Impreza rozpoczynała się o dziewiętnastej, więc wciąż mieliśmy trzydzieści minut, nim ludzie zaczną się zjeżdżać.

Chłopcy byli w piwnicy i oglądali mecz piłki nożnej, kiedy do nich dołączyłyśmy. Oczy Edwarda rozszerzyły się, zanim uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, żeby móc mnie pocałować. - Bello, wyglądasz absolutnie wspaniale- powiedział z zapartym tchem. Spoglądając w jego oczy, zobaczyłam prawdę. Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że za każdym razem patrzył na mnie, jak na najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać rumieńca, ponieważ trochę czułam się zadowolona z siebie.

- Dziękuję, ty też nie wyglądasz źle - niedomówienie stulecia. Jeśli ktoś tu był oszałamiający, to na pewno on. Był ubrany w ciemną parę dżinsów, które miał nisko na biodrach, z zielonym guzikiem, jak jego oczy. Musiał skorzystać z pokoju gościnnego i próbować okiełznać swoje włosy za pomocą żelu. Zrezygnował i pozwolił im wyglądać, jak zwykle. Cieszyłam, że tak się stało, ponieważ wolałam, żeby nigdy ich nie poprawiał. Nigdy!

Alice włączyła muzykę, na razie cicho i poszła do jadalni, aby zrobić poncz. Godzina wydawała się szybko minąć i przed siódmą, usłyszeliśmy pierwszy dzwonek do drzwi. Po tym pierwszym, wydawało mi się, że domofon rozbrzmiewał non stop, a dom szybko zapełnił się chordą ludzi. Większość gości, podobnie jak my, była w ostatniej klasie. Z tego co słyszałam, Alice organizowała największą imprezę sylwestrową tej nocy, chociaż nie jedyną w mieście.

Alice była w swoim żywiole. Spotykała i witała się ze wszystkimi. Po prostu emanowała pozytywną energią, która zdawała się rozprzestrzeniać po pokoju. Wiele osób przyniosło ze sobą napoje, więc stół w jadalni, zamienił się w barek. Ludzie nie byli pijani. Większość osób zdecydowało się na picie jednego drinka przez cały wieczór. Wszystko wydawało się być całkowicie grzeczne i pod kontrolą.

Na początku Edward był przy moim boku, ale potem rozdzieliliśmy się, aby porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Czułam ukłucie w sercu, za każdym razem, gdy widziałam go, jak wydawał się cieszyć z towarzystwa dziewczyn. Przez większość wieczoru czułam na sobie zimny wzrok od pewnej grupy: Tanyi, Lauren i Jessicy. Po prostu je ignorowałam i cieszyłam się imprezą.

Angela właśnie kończyła opowiadać dowcip, po którym prawie wszyscy mieli łzy w oczach, gdy poczułam niesamowitą energię za mną, która zawsze towarzyszyła Edwardowi. Odwróciłam i uśmiechnęłam się, jak on złapał mnie za rękę.

- Zatańcz ze mną - zakomunikował z wielkim uśmiechem.

- Muszę cię ostrzec, że tańczysz ze mną na własną odpowiedzialność i ze świadomością, że jestem często przyczyną urazów palców i stóp - zażartowałam na pół serio.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, ale to jest warte ryzyka.

- Dobrze, więc akceptuję ofertę - odwróciłam się i sprzałam na swoich przyjaciół, którzy szeroko się uśmiechali. - Porozmawiam z wami później.

Nie było żadnych wolnych piosenek, ale kilka spokojniejszych od pozostałych. Edward wyciągnął mnie na parkiet pomimo szybkich bitów. Skończyłam z rękami wokół jego szyi, podczas, gdy jego ręce oplatały moją talię, a nasze twarze były blisko siebie.

Westchnął. - Tak właśnie powinno być tygodnie temu.

Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana. - Co masz na myśli?

- Powinienem formalnie zaprosić się na zimowy bal. Chciałem to zrobić. Alice dała mi reprymendę za nie zrobienie tego. Zbierałem się nawet na odwagę, ale Tanya zaprosiła mnie - skrzywił się, a ja stłumiłam uśmiech.

- Czy to dlatego, we dwoje kłóciliście się na stołówce? Teraz, gdy wracam myślami do tego dnia, to jest takie oczywiste. O jedną zagadkę mniej do rozwiązania!

Zachichotał. - Tak!

- Chociaż noc nie zakończyła się tak źle - powiedziałam uprzejmie, zanim zachichotałam, przypominając sobie jego występ.

Potrząsnął głową, jakby starał się wymazać te obrazy ze swojej głowy. - Już nigdy nie pozwolisz mi zapomnieć o tej nocy, prawda?

- Nie!

Uśmiechnął się, zanim jego twarz stała się poważna. - Czy zgodziłabyś się, gdybym cię zapytał? - wydawał się zdenerwowany moją odpowiedzią.

Pomyślałam przez chwilę, nim odpowiedziałam. - Wierzę, że zgodziłabym się. I wciąż odczuwałbyś królewski ból na tyłku - oboje zaśmialiśmy się na to. - Naprawdę lubię cię. Każdego dnia coraz bardziej. Na twoje szczęście, jesteś zbyt uroczy.

- Dobrze, że teraz jesteś tutaj, ponieważ nigdy nie planuję cię opuścić. Myślę, że to się liczy - powiedział przed pocałowaniem mnie w czoło. Dobrze, myślę, że moje serce przestało na sekundę bić.

Gdy w końcu odzyskałam zmysły, wzmocniłam mój uścisk. - Cóż, to bardzo dobrze, ponieważ teraz nie pozbędziesz się mnie.

Zatrzymaliśmy na chwilę nasz wolny taniec, ponieważ rozbrzmiała bardziej energiczna piosenka. Edward poruszał swoim ciałem razem z moim. Powstrzymał mnie przed upadkiem, ponieważ potknęłam się nie o swoje nogi, ale mogłam utrzymać rytm!

Okręcił mnie prawą ręką. Choć prawie upadłam, nie mogłam przestać się śmiać. Prawie upadłam, ale on szybko mnie złapał i trzymał mnie blisko swojego ciała. - Myślę, że zrobiłeś to celowo - oskarżyłam.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy ponownie zaczął nami kołysać. - Co zrobiłem celowo?

- Okręciłeś mnie tak, abym upadła.

- To znaczy tak? - okręcił mnie znowu i musiał mnie złapać. Całkowicie wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

- Tak!

- Hmm, dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałbym to robić? - przechylił głowę na bok, mając niewinny wyraz twarzy. Zbyt niewinny.

- Byś mógł mnie złapać. Widzisz, mam teorię - powiedziałam z przekonaniem.

- Och, naprawdę? - skinęłam głową, a on uśmiechnął się. - A co to za teoria, jeśli mogę zapytać?

- Masz to coś, aby ratować damę z niebezpieczeństwa. Wiesz, poświęcasz się i jednego dnia ratujesz księżniczkę przed zachodem słońca - brzmiałam, jakbym opowiadała bajkę. Chciałabym zrzucić winę na alkohol, ale wypiłam tylko jedną szklankę ponczu od Alice.

Edward przyciągnął mnie bliżej i poczułam jego usta przy uchu. - Podoba mi się co słyszę. Jeśli jesteś księżniczką, to zgaduję, że ja jestem twoim księciem. Nie mam nic przeciwko opieki nad tobą do zachodu słońca. Obawiam się, że będę musiał zrezygnować z rajstop.

Oparłam podbródek na jego ramieniu. Głupkowaty uśmiech rozjaśnił moją twarz. Boże, zatraciłam się w tym, nawet jeśli to nie było śmieszne. - Myślę, że możemy coś ustalić. Żadnych rajstop, ale będziesz musiał wyrzucić konia - dokuczyłam. Mogłam zarówno poczuć, jak i usłyszeć jego chichot.

- Ustalone - słyszałam śmiech w jego głosie. Dalej tańczyliśmy. Przez chwilę znajdowaliśmy się w takiej pozycji, policzek przy policzku. Każdy bit muzyki był niezgodny z naszymi wcześniejszymi ruchami.

Piosenka opowiadała o zmianie. Usłyszałam okropny kaszel, a następnie szybko poczułam zapach tanich perfum. We dwoje spojrzeliśmy i ujrzeliśmy Tanyę stojącą z fałszywym uśmiechem oraz patrzącą na Edwarda, jak na kawałek mięsa.

- Mogę odbić? - zapytała słodko. Edward spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. Gdybym mogła czytać w jego myślach, jestem pewna, że usłyszałabym, jak wola o pomoc. Dobrze, że on nie chciał przystać na jej propozycje. Nie pozwolę jej położyć pazurów na nim... Dosłownie.

- Właściwie to nie, przepraszam, Tanya - powiedziałam, wzmacniając mój chwyt, który miedzianowłosy odwzajemnił.

- Nie pomyślałaś, żeby się podzielić? To tylko taniec - praktycznie zadrwiła. Spojrzałam na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Czy jesteś poważna, pytając mnie, czy podzielę się moim chłopakiem? - roześmiałam się głośno. W zdumieniu potrząsnęłam głową. Ona była szalona, albo głupia jak but. Najprawdopodobniej, oba. - On jest człowiekiem, a nie zabawką, Tanya. Poza tym, nigdy nie byłam chętna do dzielenia się, musiałam przegapić tę lekcje w szkole - wzruszyłam ramionami i odwróciłam się z powrotem do stojącego przede mną chłopaka. Widziałam, jak jego usta drgają ze śmiechu, ale starał się je utrzymać razem zamknięte.

Tanya odeszła, a ja skupiłam swoją uwagę na Edwardzie. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, więc zaproponowałam, żebyśmy się czegoś napili.

- W porządku, mogę zażyć świeżego powietrza. Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz na kilka minut? Przyniosę coś do picia - zgodziłam się. Podczas, gdy Edward przemieszczał się przez tłum, chwyciłam swój płaszcz z szafy i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Nie byłam jedyną osobą, która zdecydowała się pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Kilka osób znajdowało się na podjeździe, sporo osób paliło. Bożonarodzeniowe światełka wciąż oświetlały trawnik. Byłam zaskoczona jasnym niebem, na którym można było zobaczyć gwiazdy.

Stałam z boku. Bardziej opatuliłam się płaszczem, ponieważ marzłam przez zimny wiatr. Usłyszałam zbliżające się kroki. Spojrzałam, myśląc, że to Edward, ale zobaczyłam Tanyę. Gniewnie na mnie patrzyła i posłała mi złowrogi uśmiech.

- Czy jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc, Tanya? - spytałam znudzonym tonem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on długo z tobą nie zostanie. Teraz jesteś interesująca, jesteś nową, błyszczącą zabawką, którą się teraz bawi.

Był czas, kiedy jej słowa mogłyby zrobić na mnie wrażenie, ale nie teraz. Nie, gdy postawił mnie przed nią. Nawet, gdybym nie była pewna siebie, to czując na swoim nadgarstku metal bransoletki, otrzymałabym potrzebną siłę. - Straszysz mnie, abym trzymała się od niego z daleka? Jeśli tak, to przepraszam, ale kieruję te słowa do ciebie.

- Szczerze, chyba nie wierzysz, że on z tobą zostanie? - wydawało się, że ona wierzy w to, że on mnie po prostu zostawi.

- Właściwie, to wierzę. Mój związek z Edwardem, jest jaki jest. Mój związek to nie twój cholerny biznes. Tylko ja i Edward, wiemy co się w nim dzieje, więc dlaczego po prostu nie odpuścisz i będziesz mieć swoje życie?

- Zobaczysz, do końca roku szkolnego będę go miała - uśmiechnęła się.

Śmiałam się, choć nawet w moich uszach, zabrzmiało to groźnie, a nawet niebezpiecznie. Powoli podeszłam do niej, stając twarzą w twarz. Cavella weszła do gry. - Mam zamiar powiedzieć ci to tylko raz i wbij sobie to do głowy. Edward nie zostawi mnie dla twojego obrzydliwego i żałosnego tyłka, czy kogokolwiek innego, kogo to obchodzi. Edward jest mój. Rozumiesz? Jeśli teraz się nie wycofasz, życzę sobie, abyś to zrobiła - zobaczyłam w jej oczach błysk strachu. Nie przeczę, czułam się dobrze. Odwróciłam się do niej plecami i wróciłam na swoje miejsce. Nie usłyszałam, jak odchodziła.

Gdy tylko zatrzymałam się, poczułam na swojej talii ręce, które w następnej chwili przyszpiliły mnie plecami do ściany domu. Zarejestrowałam zapach Edwarda, zanim jego usta wściekle i całkowicie posiadły mnie. Jęknęłam w jego usta, gdy walczyliśmy o dominację. Drżałam z rozkoszy, czując jego rękę przesuwającą się w górę i w dół mojego biodra, oraz jego ciasno przyciśnięte biodro do mojego. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tej strony Edwarda, ale będąc szczerą, już ją pokochałam.

Chwilę później, odsunął się. Nasze klatki piersiowe szybko poruszały się, ponieważ próbowaliśmy uzupełnić zapas tlenu. - Nie żebym narzekała, ale co to było?

- Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Tanyą - przyznał, a moje oczy rozszerzyły się. - Nie podsłuchiwałem, przysięgam. Znalazłem cię, gdy we dwie rozmawiałyście.

- Czujesz się w porządku z tym co powiedziałam? - spytałam ostrożnie, przypominając sobie kilka zaborczych słów, których użyłam.

- Cóż, praktycznie zaatakowałem cię, gdy ona odeszła, więc myślę, że odpowiedź jest chyba jasna. Być może za bardzo - zaśmiał się i trącił nosem moją szyję. - Czy to dziwne, że podobało mi się, gdy powiedziałaś, że jestem twój, że jesteś zazdrosna?

- Nie.

- Czy ty jesteś moja? - usłyszałam szept, niemal zbyt cichy, aby usłyszeć.

- Całkowicie - trzymał mnie mocniej, gdy słowo opuściło moje usta.

Staliśmy przez chwilę owinięci własnymi ramionami, gdy Edward odsunął się. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że drżę z powodu grudniowego powietrza. - Chodźmy do środka, już prawie północ - powiedział, wprowadzając mnie znowu w tłum ludzi. Zobaczyłam Tanyę agresywnie rozmawiającą z Lauren i Jessicą. Jakby wyczuwając moje spojrzenie, odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, ale złośliwie się uśmiechnęłam, pomachałam do niej, przysuwając się bliżej Edwarda.

Miał rację. Do północy zostało tylko dziesięć minut. Dołączyliśmy do naszych przyjaciół, którzy zajmowali miejsce przy wieży stereo. Gdy zostały tylko dwie minuty, Alice wyłączyła muzykę, przyciągając tym uwagę wszystkich. Złapała krzesło i stanęła na nim, aby ludzie mogli ją zobaczyć. Jasper stał za nią, upewniając się, że nie spadnie ze swoich obcasów.

- W porządku wszyscy, zostały dwie minuty do północy! - zapowiedziała, a towarzyszył jej głośny doping. Włączyła stację radiową zamiast swojego iPoda, więc mogliśmy rozpocząć oficjalne odliczanie.

Czekając, wszyscy dobrali się w pary, a single zebrali się w grupy przyjaciół. Wszyscy krzyczeli, kiedy kontynuowaliśmy odliczanie do Nowego Roku.

10

9

8

7

6

Edward trzymał moją twarz w swoich dłoniach, gdy dalej odliczaliśmy.

5

4

3

2

1

- SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU! - wszyscy w pomieszczeniu krzyknęli, w tym ja, zanim moje usta zostały zaatakowane przez usta Edwarda. Nie zamierzałam teraz wypierać się, że jedną z moich fantazji był pocałunek w Nowym Roku o północy. Nie byłam zawiedziona. Trzydzieści sekund później zarejestrowałam fruwające dookoła nas konfetti. Gdy spojrzałam w prawą stronę, zobaczyłam Alice stojącą na krześle i wyrzucającą konfetti w powietrze.

- Alice, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będziesz wszystko sprzątać przez tydzień? - krzyknęłam pośród głosów.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - To jest totalnie warte! - w pewnym sensie miała racje. Powietrze wyglądało, jakby mieniło się wieloma kolorami.

W ciągu następnych pół godziny, większość ludzi powoli zaczęło wychodzić. Tuż po wpół do trzeciej, ostatnia osoba wyjechała. Alice musiała zabrać paru ludziom kluczyki od samochodów, ale upewniła się, że zabiorą się z kimś innym i obiecała, że jutro będą mogli odebrać swoje samochody.

Bałagan nie był taki straszny, dzięki koszom na śmieci umieszczonych w pokojach. Zdecydowaliśmy, że posprzątamy rano. Nasza szóstka miała spędzić resztę nocy na dmuchanych materacach w piwnicy. Wysłałyśmy na dół chłopaków, aby trochę uporządkowali tam miejsca i napompowali materace. Na szczęście, Alice miała elektroniczną pompkę.

Nasza trójka dziewczyn wróciła do pokoju Alice, aby zmyć makijaż i pozbyć się konfetti z naszych włosów. Jęknęłam z zachwytu, gdy ściągnęłam sukienkę i obcasy. Równocześnie czułam się zaskakująco wygodnie, długo mając je na sobie.

- Myślisz, że wszyscy się dobrze bawili? - Alice zapytała niecierpliwie.

- Jestem pewna, Alice. Wszyscy wydawali się dobrze bawić - odpowiedziałam jej. Chociaż wydawała się pewna siebie, wiedziałam, że Alice sekretnie martwiła się, że jej przyjęcie było niewypałem

- Dobrze! Jutro mamy cholernie dużo do posprzątania, ale to poświęcenie z którym musimy się zmierzyć - część mnie chciała jej powiedzieć, _że z wielką siłą przychodzi wspaniała odpowiedzialność._

Przebrałam się w ubranie do snu, które Alice kupiła dla mnie w Victoria Secrets i przyniosła dzisiejszej nocy. To nie było nic specjalnego, tylko para biało różowych spodni z dopasowaną różową koszulką mającą napis _Victoria Secrets_ na środku klatki piersiowej. Moje ubranie było nieco bardziej konserwatywne niż Alice i Rose. Alice miała na sobie jasnoszary, pasiasty t-shirt z krótkimi spodenkami, których zakończenie stanowiła brzoskwiniowa koronka. Rose ubrała białą, jedwabną koszulę nocną, która kończyła się kilka centymetrów przed kolanami.

Szłam powoli po schodach do salonu, a Rose i Alice szły po obu stronach mnie. Obydwie były pewne siebie, a mnie zżerały nerwy. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Bardzo podobał mi się mój strój do spania. Był wygodny i nie odkrywał zbyt dużo ciała, głównie moje nogi i ręce. Martwiłam się reakcją Edwarda. Byłam niemal pewna, że pociągałam go fizycznie, ale nigdy przy nim nie miałam tak mało ubrań. Martwiłam się, że będzie czuł się niekomfortowo, albo gorzej, że wcale nie spodoba mu się to co zobaczy. Gdzie do diabła, zniknęła cała moja pewność siebie?

- Jezu, Bello widzę co chodzi tobie po głowie. Przestań się martwić. Edward będzie szczęśliwy z powodu tego, co zobaczy. Nie wyglądasz jak lalka dla dziecka, więc to będzie interesujące, ponieważ prawdopodobnie przyprawisz go o atak serca - Alice dokuczyła.

- Bella... - Rose westchnęła, zatrzymując się dwa kroki przede mną w korytarzu prowadzącym do piwnicy.

- Co? Nic na to nie mogę poradzić! - jęknęłam. Cholera, nawet byłam zła na mój głos, ponieważ był bardziej mazgajowaty niż zazwyczaj.

Rosalie poruszyła się tak, że teraz stała przede mną i trzymała swoje ręce na moich ramionach. - Powtarzaj za mną. Jestem silną, pewną siebie i seksowną kobietą - ta sytuacja przypomniała mi zdarzenie sprzed kilku tygodni w sypialni Alice, gdy próbowała przekonać mnie, że Edward mnie lubi. Tym razem jednak miałam uczestniczyć, a nie słuchać. Rose i Alice są bardzo różne, ale czasami potrafią być tak podobne, że to przerażające.

- Jestem silną, pewną siebie... - zaczęłam, ale najwyraźniej nie było to, czego Rose oczekiwała, ponieważ posłała mi zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

- To było żałosne. Nie marnuj mojego czasu i powiedz to poprawnie i rzetelnie. Dalej. Głowa do góry, wyprostuj się i oczyść głos. Powiedz to. Dopóki tego nie zrobisz nie ruszysz się z miejsca - jej głos był poważny, a spojrzenie ostre. Uwaga dla siebie: nie wkurzać Rose.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zrobiłam jak prosiła. - Jestem silną, pewną siebie i seksowną kobietą - i gdy ostatnie słowo opuściło moje usta, naprawdę, naprawdę tak się poczułam. Uśmiechnęłam się i Rose uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, wyraźnie zadowolona ze swojej pracy.

- Od razu lepiej, nieprawdaż? - Alice powiedziała wesoło, puszczając oczko.

Rose uśmiechnęła się. - Jest jeszcze nadzieja dla ciebie, Swan. Zejdźmy teraz na dół, zanim zrobią coś bardziej idiotycznego niż zwykle.

Gdy schodziłyśmy do piwnicy, gdzie wszyscy mieli spać na materacach, usłyszałam jak chłopcy żartują. Kiedy weszłyśmy zobaczyłyśmy odwrotnych plecami Jaspera i Edwarda, ale Emmett spojrzał w górę i gwizdnął. - Dziewczyny wyglądacie dobrze!

Edward i Jasper jednocześnie spojrzeli w górę. Chłopak Alice uśmiechnął się, a Edward wybałuszył oczy, zanim przysięgam, że pociemniały i jego usta odrobinę się otworzyły. To było dobre, prawda? Nie mogłam powstrzymać rumieńca na mojej twarzy, gdy wykręcałam nerwowo brzeg mojej koszulki. Dalej, Bello! Wyprostuj się i pokaż co ci mama w genach dała! Głos wykrzyknął, a ja chciałam jęknąć. Cavell przez pewien czas siedziała cicho, ale teraz wróciła i znowu zaczynam wariować.

Musiałam przestać w siebie wątpić. Wyglądałam dobrze i powinnam czuć się dobrze. Po szybkiej wewnętrznej rozmowie i następnych słowach wypowiedzianych przez Rosalie, przestałam bawić się rąbkiem koszulki, który puściłam.

- Jak mówiłam Alice, on patrzy jakby ona była czymś do jedzenia - Rosalie wyszeptała zadowolona z siebie i mogę przysiąc, że duma była słyszalna w jej głosie.

Odwróciłam głowę, aby na nią spojrzeć. - Rose! - syknęłam. Alice zachichotała po mojej prawej stronie. Podeszłyśmy do naszych mężczyzn i mogłam owinąć swoje ramiona wokół szyi Edwarda - zauważyłam, że to ostatnio stało się moim popularnym miejscem.

- Czy próbujesz mnie zabić? - wyszeptał do mojego ucha, zanim poczułam jak jego nos wędruje po skórze w górę i w dół mojej szyi. Czy o było dobre? Myślę, że tak i jestem o tym przekonana. Edward wziął głęboki wdech, a ja zachichotała, ponieważ mnie znowu wąchał. Myślę, że to był jego fetysz, ale nie zamierzałam narzekać, ponieważ to było troszkę pochlebne. Bóg wie, jak kocham jego zapach.

- Ummm, to nie było moim zamiarem - odszepnęłam z jęknięciem, ponieważ poczułam jego usta na swojej żyle szyjnej. Nie zamierzałam zaprzeczać, że mi się podobało. Swoimi ustami z wigorem zamknęłam jego usta i wróciliśmy do pójścia na całość.

- Do diabła, nie znowu! - Emmett zagrzmiał i nagle odskoczyliśmy od siebie, aby zobaczyć, jak wszyscy gapią się na nas z różnymi wyrazami na twarzy. Rose wyglądała na zadowoloną, a Alice jakby powstrzymywała śmiech. Jasper spoglądał na nas z aprobatą, kiedy Emmett jakby wahał się między dumą, a obrzydzeniem. - Okej, nowe zasady dla spania. Żadnego uprawiania stosunków pozamałżeńskich z innymi ludźmi w pokoju. Jestem poważny brachu. Kiedy tutaj jestem, ekshibicjonizm jest surowo zakazany - okej, zarumieniłam się na te słowa.

- Poważnie, Emmett? Cudzołożyć? Skąd je wziąłeś u siebie to słowo? - Edward zapytał potrząsając swoją głową, jak ja oparłam się policzkiem o jego klatkę piersiową.

Emmett uśmiechną się szeroko i pokiwał głową. - Chcesz usłyszeć oficjalną definicję? - chór protestu rozbrzmiał w pokoju, ale on nas zignorował i dalej mówił. - To oznacza dobrowolne stosunki między osobami, które nie są małżeństwem - powiedział z dumą, wyglądając jakby zasługiwał na złotą gwiazdę, czy coś podobnego.

Alice podeszła do niego i wymachując palcem, poprosiła go, aby schylił głowę. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale zrobił jak prosiła. Alice pogłaskała go po głowie, jak psa. - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna Emmett, możesz teraz przejść do piątej klasy - zagruchała z olśniewającym uśmiechem. Emmett wyprostował i skrzywił się, ale na jego ustach było widać cień uśmiechu.

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, a Jasper nawet orał łzę. - Śmiało, śmiejcie się ze mnie ale to nauczyło mnie więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wszystkie lekcje angielskiego z czwartej klasy w liceum! - bronił się, a my śmialiśmy się bardziej. Nawet Rose, która normalnie uderzyłaby go, starała się powstrzymać chichot.

Ogromnie ziewnęłam, które starałam się ukryć. Nie poszło raczej dobrze, ponieważ rozpoczął się łańcuch ziewania w pokoju. - To niesprawiedliwe, Bello. Wiesz, że ziewanie jest zaraźliwe - Alice uskarżyła się z rękami przed sobą.

- Ludzie, jest wpół do trzeciej. Musimy się przespać, w szczególności, jeśli jutro będziemy sprzątać - Jasper powiedział, zawsze będąc odpowiedzialnym. Wszyscy się zgodziliśmy z im. Każda para poszła do swojego materaca. Alice szybko zgasiła światło, zostawiając jedyne źródło światła ze swojego satelitarnego zegarka.

Moje i Edwarda dłonie były splecione razem, gdy chłopak przykrył nas kocami. Nie mogłam powstrzymać szybszego bicia serca. Edward leżał na swoich plecach przyciągnąwszy mnie do swojego boku, tak że moja głowa w połowie leżała na poduszce, a w połowie na jego zagłębieniu w szyi. Oplótł swoje ręce dookoła mnie, a ja zagłębiłam się bardziej w jego moja ręka drapała go po tułowiu. - Czy tak jest dobrze? - wyszeptał. Skinęłam głową. Nie minęło długo, jak poczułam, że odpływam w słodkie zapomnienie. Ale tuż zanim to zrobiłam, poczułam delikatny nacisk ust na moim czole.

Kiedy kilka godzin później, powoli odzyskiwałam swoją świadomość, byłam pewna kilku różnych rzeczy. Pierwszą był najbardziej zachwycający zapach na świecie, który niewątpliwie należał do Edwarda. Po drugie, w jakiś sposób moje ciało idealnie dopasowało się do niego. W tym momencie praktycznie leżałam na Edwardzie, a nasze nogi były ze sobą splątane. Jego ramiona w ochronnym geście mnie oplatały. Po trzecie, mogłam niedaleko usłyszeć ciche szepty i chichoty. Ostatnią rzeczą był kilka błysków, które widziałam nawet mając zamknięte oczy.

- Oni są razem tacy słodcy, ale zawsze wiedziałam, że będą - usłyszałam, jak Alice do kogoś szeptała. Ujrzałam kolejny błysk i zastanawiałam się, czy nie otworzyć oczu. Problem polegał na tym, że miejsce, w którym się znajdowałam było zbyt wygodne, więc nie chciałam poruszyć ani jednym centymetrem ciała, nawet jeśli miały poruszyć się tylko moje powieki.

- Jezu, Alice kontroluj się, ponieważ zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy nie widziała wcześniej dwóch śpiących osób. Zastanawiam się nad liczbą zdjęć które zrobiłaś do jakiegoś scrapbooka czy czegoś podobnego. Nie poruszyli się przez ostatnie pięć minut. Czy naprawdę potrzebujesz dziesięć tysięcy duplikatów w tej samej pozie? - Rose zapytała i mogłam zobaczyć, jak przewraca oczami.

- Rosalie spraw, aby Alice odeszła - wymamrotałam. Mój głos był ochrypły od snu. Nie poruszyłam się, ponieważ było bardzo wygodnie.

- Hej, czuję się urażona z powodu tego komentarza - Alice powiedziała.

- Alice, zostawmy ich samych i odłóż aparat - Rose powiedziała.

- Dalej Bello, czas wstawać. Jazz i Emm właśnie poszli nam zrobić trochę tłuste śniadanie w nowym roku.

- Bella nie wstaje, Bella śpi - narzekałam, brzmiąc jak dziewczyna mieszkająca w jaskini. Witamy po ciemnej stronie - Cavella powiedziała. Starałam się ją zignorować.

- Ale...

- Alice przyjdź do nas kiedy jedzenie będzie gotowe, do tego czasu zamilcz - Edward powiedział sennie, zaciskając swój uścisk wokół mnie i zanurzając swoją twarz w moich włosach. Wygląda na to, że się obudził.

Usłyszałam, że się obraża zanim podreptała w kierunku schodów. - Dobrze - drzwi zamknęły się parę sekund później. Z wyjątkiem naszych oddechów, było całkowicie cicho. Znalazłam się nieprawdopodobnie blisko niego, gdy poczułam jak jego ręka wędruje w moje włosy, jak przeczesuje je między palcami. Westchnęłam zadowolona, ponieważ każdego dnia mogłabym budzić się w ten sposób i nigdy nie miałabym dość.

- Moje włosy prawdopodobnie teraz przypominają szczurze gniazdo, więc niech twoje włosy nie wpadną w pułapkę - dokuczyłam.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

- W porządku, mają twoje palce.

Milczeliśmy przez chwilę. Edward wciąż kręcił moimi włosami w swoich palcach, podczas gdy moja głowa spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej. - Czy wiesz, że mówisz przez sen? - powiedział, a ja poczułam jak moje ciało sztywnieje. O nie! Byłam tego świadoma, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele razy moi rodzice bawili się ze mną w opowiadanie tego co czasami mówiłam. Nie mówiłam przez sen tak często jak byłam młodsza, ale wiedziałam, że od czasu do czasu mi się to zdarza. Cholera, co mówiłam?

Nagle byłam bardzo obudzona. Podniosłam głowę nad jego klatką piersiową i dźwignęłam się na kolana. Spoglądałam z góry na niego. - Co słyszałeś? - spytałam ostrożnie.

- Nic ważnego, wracaj - jęknął, próbując z powrotem przyciągnąć mnie na dół. Szybko się odsunęłam. Sapnęłam i zmrużyłam oczy.

- Edwardzie, powiedz mi co mówiłam.

Starał się ukryć, ale zobaczyłam, że jego usta drgały w jego krzywym uśmiechu. Cholera, to mogło być coś dobrego. - Bello, proszę cię, to nic nie było - uparcie twierdził.

- Twój uśmiech mówi coś innego. Albo mi powiesz, albo idę na górę poczekać, aż Jasper i Emmett przyniosą śniadanie - uniosłam brwi do góry i skrzyżowałam ramiona.

Westchnął pokonany, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększył się. - Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak ty lubisz moje umm, cytując, seksowne włosy. Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie zwracałem na nie uwagi, ale to nie jest mój ulubiony - powiedział, chichocząc. Moja twarz zabarwiła się na jasnoczerwony kolor.

- Boże, zastrzel mnie teraz - wymamrotałam, gdy moje ręce zasłoniły moją twarz przed jego wzrokiem.

Usłyszałam jego chichot, zanim poczułam oplatające mnie ramiona i pociągnął mnie z powrotem do swojego ciała. - Hej, myślałem, że to było słodkie i nie musisz się wstydzić - powiedział uspokajająco, przesuwając dłoń w górę mojego ramienia.

- Czy to wszystko co powiedziałam? - spoglądałam przez palce, chcąc zobaczyć jego twarz.

- Dosyć dużo. Kilka razy wypowiedziałaś moje imię i myślę, że powiedziałaś coś o ninja atakujących blond truskawki, ale to nie miało sensu - zaśmiał się. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się, zaśmiałam się z nim. - A tak poza tym, to o czym śniłaś? Rozumiem, że moje włosy ale ninja atakujący truskawki? To zupełnie nowy poziom w dziwności Belli.

Śmiejąc się razem z nim, lekko uderzyłam go w pierś. - Zamknij się, to nie jest śmieszne!

- Tak, jest. Powiedz mi, czy ci ninja bili tylko truskawki, czy również inne owoce? Och, wiem. To były gruszki. Każdy wie, że są śmiertelnymi wrogami truskawek - zażartował.

Zmrużyłam oczy, zanim się uśmiechnął. Moje ręce szybko wylądowały na po jego bokach. Wiedziałam, że ma tam łaskotki. Szarpnął się do tyłu, zanim w jego spojrzeniu pojawił się złowrogi błysk. - Och, a więc tak teraz będziemy się bawić? Atak podstępnych łaskotek? -jesteś pewna, że chcesz tego, panno Swan?

Na przekór uniosłam mój podbródek. - Nie boję się ciebie.

Jego uśmiech stał się groźny. Oparłam się pokusie, aby uciec. - Naprawdę nie powinnaś tego mówić - powiedział przed przyszpileniem mnie do materaca, jedną ręką unieruchamiając moje nadgarstki nad głową. Drugą ręką atakując moje ciało, pozbywając mnie powietrza z płuc. Wpadłam w histerię, gdy mnie torturował. Łzy spływały po mojej twarzy, kiedy próbowałam złapać powietrze.

- Ed... Edward, proszę... przestań... nie... Nie mogę tego znieść - dyszałam między wybuchami śmiechu. Mięśnie mojego brzucha protestowały. Bezskutecznie próbowałam poruszyć się.

- Czego nie możesz znieść, Bello?

- Proszę... ! - tylko tyle zdołałam powiedzieć, ponieważ Kolejny raz zaatakował. Zaplanuję zemstę. Kiedyś on będzie zdany na moją litość!

- Bello, czy jestem straszny? Czy zaszydzisz ze mnie ponownie? - zapytał. Uśmiech w jego głosie, stanowił zagrożenie ale nie zamierzałam mu o tym mówić.

- Tak, tak... Jesteś... Przerażającym potworem! - wykrztusiłam, a on nareszcie przestał mnie łaskotać i puścił moje ręce. Złapałam się za brzuch. Odzyskując oddech, zmrużyłam na niego oczy. Edward tylko uśmiechnął się i niewinnie na mnie spojrzał. Wygramoliłam się, odepchnęłam go, gdy on zachichotał. - Wiesz, że cię nienawidzę - warknęłam, wstając. To było kompletne kłamstwo.

Zaśmiał się i stanął obok mnie. - Nie nienawidzisz - powiedział podchodząc bliżej. Cofałam się.

- Tak.

- Nie, ty nie - zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, a ja kolejny do tyłu.

- Tak!

Nagle zostałam owinięta jego ramionami i poczułam jego oddech na swojej szyi. Zadrżałam, gdy usłyszałam jego chichot. - Dalej Bello, wiesz, że mnie kochasz - dokuczył, całując moją szyję.

Zamarłam chwilę na jego słowa.

Kochać... Powiedział, że go kocham.

Czy go kocham?

Nie byłam pewna. Nigdy nie byłam zakochana i nie byliśmy długo ze sobą. W miłości nie ma limitu czasowego. Ona jest nieprzewidywalna i to sprawia, że jest radosna oraz jednocześnie przerażająca. Nie można wyznaczyć granicy czasowej emocjom, nawet jeśli wydają się szybko rozwijać, prawda?

Tak?

Nie?

Może?

Niech o tym pomyślę. Wiedziałam tylko, że gdy go widzę, moje serce przyspiesza i w tym czasie czuję równocześnie podekscytowanie i spokój. Nawet jeśli minęło dopiero kilka godzin od spotkania, brakuje mi go. Często gościł w moich myślach. Rozśmiesza mnie jak nikt inny, a gdy mówi łapię każde jego słowo. Nie mogę znieść, gdy jest zasmucony,a gdy mnie dotyka, czuję się jakbym płonęła. On sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwa.

Podczas, gdy ja rozmyślałam, moje ciało naturalnie reagowało na kontynuowanie przez niego dotykania mojej szyi. Chwilę później odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał na mnie błyszczącym spojrzeniem i z moim ulubionym uśmiechem. Gdy napotkałam jego spojrzenie, prawie jęknęłam, ponieważ uderzyła mnie prawda.

Jasna cholera, byłam zakochana w Edwardzie Cullenie!

Poczułam jak moje serce urosło, a policzki oblewają rumieńce, gdy odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech. - Spójrz, wiedziałem, że mnie nie nienawidzisz - powiedział uprzejmie, zanim zajął się moimi ustami.

Kiedy spojrzałam na Alice, ona przechyliła głowę na bok i patrzyła na mnie jakby wiedziała o mnie coś dziwnego. Pytająco uniosłam do góry brwi na nią, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową i przed nami ruszyła na górę. Nie mogłam przestać dotykać Edwarda. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej mogła, ale teraz po prostu jeszcze bardziej go pragnęłam. Jeśli zauważył, to nic nie gdy moje usta bezproblemowo poruszały się z jego, postanowiłam, że jeszcze mu nie powiem. Wiedziałam, że wkrótce to nastąpi, ponieważ nie będę mogła utrzymać tego długo dla siebie. Nie sądzę, abym była w stanie otworzyć przed nim serce, nie wiedząc jeszcze co on czuje. Zamiast słów, całkowicie zaangażowałam się w pocałunek. Chciałam przekazać mu nie odzywając się, jak wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Kilka minut później usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi u góry i pospieszne kroki. - Jazz i Emm wracają ze śniadaniem, więc pospieszcie się i przyprowadzicie swoje tyłki na górę - Alice powiedziała, trzymając rękę na biodrze.

- Tak, tak idziemy - Edward złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził w stronę schodów. Byłam jeszcze nieco oszołomiona z powodu pocałunku i uświadomienia sobie moich uczuć, więc szłam za nim ślepo, oddając moim nogą całkowitą kontrolę.

Emmett i Jasper wrócili około półtorej godziny później ze stosem styropianowych pudełek wypełnionych po brzegi jedzeniem z domku letniskowego. Śniadanie było ciche, ale atmosfera przyjemna i lekka. Kiedy skończyliśmy, Alice zerwała się i klasnęła w swoje dłonie.

- Czas na sprzątanie!

Zaczęły się tortury.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

1**. Et'tu Brute?** - _I ty Brutusie?_ - To ostatnie słowa przypisywane Juliuszowi Cezarowi. Juliusz Cezar padł ofiarą spisku, który przygotowali zwolennicy Senatu, w obawie, że ogłosi się on królem. Do grupy przeciwników Cezara należał również uchodzący za jego przyjaciela Marek Brutus.

2.** Lumberward** - lumber - drewno/lumberer - drwal. Tutaj po prostu chodzi o rąbiącego drewno Edwarda. Lumber - (Ed)ward. Zostawiłam słowo w oryginale, ponieważ uważam, że bardziej pasuje do całości. No i ładniej brzmi.

3.** sugar plum** - to rodzaj drażetek lub landrynek o okrągłym lub owalnym kształcie. Współcześnie wspomniane w nazwie_ plum _(śliwki), nie mają nic wspólnego z owocami o tej samej nazwie. Słowo powstało w 1600 roku, gdy doszło do zmechanizowania przemysłu cukierniczego. Niektórzy producenci dosłownie używają tej nazwy, produkując cukierki o smaku i kształcie śliwek.

4. **Grandma Got Run Over by Reindeer **- współczesna świąteczna piosenka. Autorem jest Randy Brooks. Utwór został zaprezentowany przez duet męża i żony Elma i Patsy Trigg Shropshire w 1979 roku. Link: youtube watch?v=xzV9DIL_vrM


	15. Czekoladowa polana

**AUTORKĄ TEGO FF JEST ****lgmrkm****.**

**POSIADAM ZGODĘ NA TŁUMACZENIE!**

**Link do oryginału:**

_fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5367389/1/Online_Offline_

**Link do profil autorki:**

_fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1957430/lgmrkm_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 15<strong>

**CZEKOLADOWA POLANA**

EPOV

Zbiegłem na dół po schodach i udałem się do salonu, zanim w ostatniej chwili, zmieniłem swój cel na kuchnię, z której przemawiał do mnie zapach bekonu. Mama siedziała przy naszym stole i czytała gazetę, popijając swoją herbatę. Jak codziennie rano.

- Rano – powiedziałem wesoło, jak tylko mogłem pogodnie w piątkowy poranek. Ziewając, zakryłem dłonią swoje usta i zamrugałem oczami, aby pozbyć się z nich zgromadzonej wilgoci. Podszedłem prosto do kawy, którą nalałem sobie do kubka. Byłem wdzięczny, że mama przygotowała ją, zanim zszedłem na dół. Rano potrzebowałem kawy. To był zwyczaj, który razem z Emmettem, odziedziczyliśmy po naszym ojcu.

- Dzień dobry. Umieściłam twoje śniadanie w piekarniku, więc powinno być ciepłe – posłała uśmiech w moją stronę, zanim powróciła do czytania gazety. Mieszkanie w domu z pewnością miało swoje zalety. Emmett miał rację. Powinienem docenić je, skoro jeszcze tutaj mieszkałem. W przeciwieństwie do swojego starszego brata wiedziałem, jak przyrządzić co najmniej kilka posiłków, oraz jak zrobić własne pranie.

Otworzyłem piekarnik i wyciągnąłem talerz z jajkami, bekonem i tostami. Postawiłem go na stole tuż obok mojej kawy. - Gdzie jest tato? - wziąłem łyk napoju, zanim zabrałem się za jedzenie. Zazwyczaj tego dnia tato był w domu i dlatego we dwójkę, razem jedli śniadanie. Po co mieliby wstawać wcześnie z łóżka, skoro poza mną, nie musieli.

- Och, doktor Snow wcześnie rano rozchorował się i zapytał twojego ojca, czy mógłby rano go zastąpić. Znasz go, nie mógł odmówić – próbowała wyglądać za poirytowaną, ale wiedziałem, jak bardzo była z niego dumna. Były czasy, gdy tato był wyjątkowo zapracowany, ale nawet wtedy, zawsze znajdował dla nas czas. Nawet, jeśli była to godzina lub dwie.

Skończyłem śniadanie i opłukałem w zlewie swoje naczynia, przed wyruszeniem do salonu, gdzie znajdował się mój plecak. - Dziękuję za śniadanie, mamo! Do zobaczenia później – krzyknąłem. Zanim rozpocząłem wkładanie swoich butów, usłyszałem szuranie stóp o drewnianą podłogę.

- Nie sądzę, Edwardzie Anthony Cullenie – spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem ją stojącą, z oczekującym wyrazem twarzy. Zachichotałem i pocałowałem ją w policzek. To było obowiązkowe każdego ranka przed wyjściem. Nigdy nie zaprzeczałem, że byłem maminsynkiem.

- Kocham cię.

- Teraz lepiej, ja też cię kocham – odwróciłem się, aby wyjść, gdy usłyszałem ponownie jej głos. - Och, Edwardzie, zaproś Bellę na obiad dzisiejszego wieczoru. Ledwo ją w tym tygodniu widziałam. Po południu zadzwonię do Renee i również ich zaproszę – moja mama, z oczywistych względów, uwielbiała Bellę. Byłem z tego zadowolony. Miałem kilkoro znajomych, których rodzice nie przepadali za ich dziewczynami. Często mówili, że atmosfera czasem była nie do zniesienia.

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Początkowo zadrżałem, trochę z powodu szoku na zimno, ale szybko przystosowałem się. Schodząc po schodach, poczułem wibracje komórki w kieszeni. Wiedziałem kto to był, więc zacząłem się śmiać. Wyciągnąłem telefon i przeczytałem jedną z wiadomości Emmetta, którą przesyłał raz na dobę.

_**KOAN1: **Nonsensowne lub paradoksalne pytanie dla ucznia, którego odpowiedź jest żądająca – stres w medytacji na pytanie, często jest pouczający. _

Każdego dnia, od Nowego Roku, Emmett wysyłał na moją komórkę wiadomość z nowym słowem. Bywały dni, gdy była to jakaś definicja słowa, zaś innym razem wysyłał jakiś badziewie. Wyrazy, które wysyłał, były prawdziwe, jednak ich definicja była stworzona przez niego. Dzisiaj było_ **m**__**umpsimus: **w wysokim stopniu wyszkolona psokształtna jaszczurka, ostrzega swojego irytującego młodszego brata. _Miałem wygooglowaną wersję tej myśli. W rzeczywistości znaczyła ona: "staroświecką i nierozsądną sytuację w jakiejś sprawie". Przypomniałem sobie, że dorastając, graliśmy w Balderdash_2_. Przyłapałem się, na byciu tęskniącą niezdarą. _**  
><strong>_

Czasami.

Potrząsnąłem głową i włożyłem komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni, wyciągając w zamian kluczyki od samochodu. Byłem w połowie drogi na trawniku, gdy pojawiła się Bella. Zbiegała po schodach i prawie upadła twarzą o ziemię... znowu. Usłyszałem kilka bardzo kreatywnych przekleństw, gdy mamrotała pod nosem. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Jej głowa wystrzeliła w moim kierunku, zanim zmrużyła na mój widok oczy i jak burza, podążyła do swojego samochodu. Wiedziałem, że była na mnie wściekła, ponieważ nie lubiła, jak ludzie się z niej śmiali z powodu jej niezdarności. Dzisiaj był mój dzień, aby zawieźć nas do szkoły. Chciałem prowadzić codziennie, ale nie pozwoliła mi. Więc zawoziłem nas w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, a ona prowadziła we wtorki oraz czwartki.

- Dalej, Bello, nie śmiałem się z ciebie – błagałem, gdy ją dogoniłem, odwracając twarzą do siebie. Skrzyżowała ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej i uniosła brwi do góry. Na jej twarzy malował się sceptycyzm. Kochałem ją, gdy była wkurzona, ponieważ była urocza jak kociak tygrysa. Nie jestem głupi i wiem, że nawet kociak ma pazury i może zranić, jak nic innego.

- Och, naprawdę? A mogę zapytać z czego się śmiałeś?

**-** Śmiałem się z tego, co powiedziałaś.

**- **Więc śmiałeś się ze mnie!

**- **To nie jest to samo – broniłem się.

**-** Tak, jest! - zwykle rano była marudna, więc szybko musiałem rozładować sytuację.

**-** Nie jest, ale jeśli pomoże, to przepraszam – ująłem jej twarz i pocałowałem ją w czoło, policzki, nos i wreszcie wpiłem się w usta. Nie chciałem ruszać się z miejsca i zostawić jej usta. Po około dziesięciu sekundach, poczułem, że uśmiecha się i wiedziałem, że mi wybaczyła.

Kiedy odsunęła się ode mnie, chwyciła moją dłoń i pociągnęła mnie z powrotem do mojego samochodu. - Jesteś naprawdę bezproblemowy, Cullen. Wybaczam ci – dokuczyła i nie mogłem pozbyć się uśmiechu z twarzy.

Puściłem jej oczko i otworzyłem dla niej drzwi. - Wiem.

Przewróciła oczami, gdy usłyszałem, jak mamrocze coś w stylu ''nie mogę być na niego zła" i ''owinięta wokół jego palca". Pokręciłem głową na te słowa, ponieważ jeśli coś, to ja byłem owinięty wokół jej małego paluszka.

Droga do szkoły minęła szybko. Rozmowa skoncentrowała się głównie na naszych lekcjach i przyszłych pracach domowych. Zwykle byliśmy dziesięć minut wcześniej, żebyśmy przez chwilę mogli spędzić czas z Jasperem i Alice. Kiedy weszliśmy do szkoły, zostaliśmy zaatakowani plakatami i zdjęciami związanymi z Walentynkami, które wypadały w najbliższy weekend. Szkoła uznała dzisiejszy dzień do świętowania, ignorując poniedziałek po. Alice wspierała pomysł tańców, ale w tym roku, ku irytacji Alice, nic takiego się nie wydarzy.

Dwie pierwsze lekcje minęły zaskakująco szybko. Nie było żadnych zaburzeń w planie. To był po prostu kolejny, nudny dzień. Alice i Jasper musieli opuścić lunch trzydzieści minut wcześniej, ponieważ dziewczyna pomagała w rozdawaniu cukierków. Chociaż nie pozwolili jej na organizację dyskoteki, dyrekcja zgodziła się na kupienie i sprzedaż czekoladowych serduszek.

Przez ostatnie cztery dni, Alice razem z innymi uczniami, ustawiła stolik, przy którym za dwa dwa dolary i pięćdziesiąt centów, ludzie mogli kupić jeden cukierek dla swojego chłopaka lub dziewczyny. Uczniowie mają czas do czwartej godziny lekcyjnej, aby kupić słodkości. Akcja była popularna, a pieniądze zostaną przeznaczone na tegoroczny bal.

Po tym, jak ta dwójka nas opuściła, Angela i Ben dołączyli do nas na chwilę, aby omówić nasz esej, po tym spędzić z nami czas. Zazwyczaj siedzieli z Tanyą i jej grupą, ale można był powiedzieć, że chorowali z ich powodu. W poniedziałek zaprosiłem ich, aby razem z nami usiedli, a oni z entuzjazmem zgodzili się. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, razem z Bellą udałem się na biologię, gdy oni poszli na historię. Gdy dotarliśmy do klasy, rozmawialiśmy o tym, kto wyśle im cukierki oraz kto dostanie więcej.

Minęła już połowa lekcji, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które zatrzymało wykład nauczyciela. Prychnął i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Tak, w czym mogę pomóc?

Jego głos został automatycznie zagłuszony przez rozentuzjazmowaną Alice. - Candy grams_3_! - nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy zauważyłem, że weszła do środka tanecznym krokiem, ciągnąc za sobą Jaspera.

Było jasne, że nie tylko dziewczyna zmieniła swoje ubranie, ale chłopak również. Jasper wciąż miał na sobie parę ciemnych dżinsów, ale został zmuszony do założenia jasnoróżową koszulkę. Jakkolwiek nie wyglądało to okropnie, jednak Jasper nie był zachwycony nosząc koszulkę, ale pozwolił sobie na zmianę ze względu na swoją super dziewczynę. Kochałem Alice, jak siostrę, ale pierwszy raz byłem wdzięczny, że nie była moją dziewczyną. Bella nigdy nie zmusiłaby mnie do założenia podobnego ubrania. Kochałem ją za to, jak i z innych powodów.

Z drugiej strony, Alice wyglądała, jak eksplozja różu i serc. Miała na sobie różową koszulkę z długim rękawem, białą spódnicę oraz ciemno różowe leginsy. Jej biżuterię stanowiły dodatki w kształcie serca. Nawet jej makijaż był różowy. Zaskakujące było to, że nie zmieniła swoich beżowych butów. Nie wiem dlaczego bardzo zaskoczył mnie jej strój. Mówiliśmy o Alice i to była ona, chociaż jej widok był odrobinę szokujący. Może dlatego, że wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż godzinę temu w czasie lunchu.

Usłyszałem, jak Bella zachichotała, zanim pochyliła się w moim kierunku. - Wygląda, jak różowy potwór z waty cukrowej – szepnęła. W porozumieniu, skinąłem głową. Ponieważ uwaga wszystkich była skupiona na różowej eksplozji z przodu klasy, zakradłem się i szybko pocałowałem Bellę. Wydawała się chętna. Nie zauważyłem, że Alice kieruje się w stronę naszej ławki, zanim nie rzuciła w moją głowę jednym z czekoladowych lizaków w kształcie serca.

Oderwałem się od Belli i potarłem swoją głowę, krzywiąc się na ból, którego sprawcą była wróżka z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. - Hej! Za co to było? - przewróciła oczami i kontynuowała umieszczanie cukierków przed naszą dwójką.

- Przestań molestować moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę na środku klasy, ty nimfomanie.

Moje usta opadły, jak z niedowierzaniem na nią patrzyłem. W polu mojego widzenia widziałem Jaspera, który podśmiewał się ze mnie, w chwili gdy wyciągnął candy grams. Posłałem mu spojrzenie śmierci. Odwróciłem się do Alice. - Wiesz, jesteś zbyt mała, aby być tak bardzo irytująca – prychnęła i odeszła, gdy Bella zaśmiała się obok mnie, najwyraźniej rozbawiona naszymi wzajemnymi relacjami.

Odwróciłem się do swojego cukierka, jak większość klasy. W sumie miałem sześć: dwa odBelli, jeden od Alice, jeden anonimowy oraz jeden od Tanyi oraz jeden od Lauren. Przewróciłem czami na ostatnie dwa, ponieważ nie rozumiałem dlaczego one się starały. Po obejrzeniu moich, spojrzałem na stos cukierków Belli. Poczułem, jak moje oczy rozszerzają się z powodu ilości. Miała najmniej tuzin, albo jeszcze więcej. Ode mnie dostała tylko dwa, więc odjąłem moje od całości.

Kiedy je czytała, poczułem przytłaczające uczucie gniewu i zaborczość pękła niczym bańka mydlana. Zastanawiałem się, kto wysłał resztę. Oczyściłem gardło, co spowodowało, że spojrzała w moją stronę. - Kto wysłał te wszystkie? - starałem się pohamować wszystkie emocje, trzymać je w ryzach.

**- **Nie mam pojęcia.

**- **Mogę zobaczyć? - spytałem.

Była wprawiona w zakłopotanie, ale skinęła głową. - Umm, jasne – wzruszyła ramionami i gestem wskazała, abym śmiało spojrzał.

Podczas gdy starałem się przejrzeć właścicieli cukierków, zobaczyłem, jak odwija jeden od Alice i zjada go. Dwa były ode mnie, jeden od Jaspera, jeden od Alice, jeden od Angeli, jeden od Mike'a – mam nadzieję, że to był tylko przyjacielski gest, ponieważ był moim przyjacielem i akceptował nasz związek i reszta od _anonimowych wielbicieli._ Rozejrzałem się po klasie i zauważyłem, że Eric i Paul, patrzą na nią w taki sposób, który był bardziej niż przyjazny, ponieważ rozbierali ją spojrzeniami. Miałem wrażenie, że to któryś z nich. Wydawało się, że wyczuli moje spojrzenie, ponieważ napotkali mój wzrok. Posłałem im spojrzenie, które mówiło, aby sobie odpuścili i szybko oraz całkowicie odpędziłem ich spojrzenia z naszego stolika. Cieszę się panowie, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

Klasa rozproszyła się kilka minut później, po tym, jak ludzie zaczęli patrzeć na swoje zdobycze. Wciąż byłem w okropnym nastroju. Kilka razy czułem na sobie spojrzenie Belli, ale byłem zatracony we własnych myślach, więc nie spojrzałem w jej oczy. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, nie usłyszałem słowa od nauczyciela. Miałem nadzieję, że Bella zwracała na niego uwagę i sporządzała notatki.

Jak zwykle, ramię w ramię poszliśmy razem na salę gimnastyczną. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed przeszukiwaniem w tłumie potencjalnych osób od których dostała pozostałe trzy. Nie wiem, dlaczego to tak bardzo mi przeszkadzało. Może dlatego, że wiadomość dla Belli była bardzo prosta. W tej szkole była pożądana przez kogoś jeszcze z wyjątkiem mnie. Były tutaj inne opcje. Nie jestem zaskoczony, że inni faceci ją chcieli, ponieważ była bez wątpienia, najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. Ale była też _moja_. Niektórzy ludzie nie znają granic.

Wiedziałem, że Bella zastanawia się nad przyczyną zmiany w moich zachowaniu, widziałem to na jej twarzy. Starałem pogrzebać w sobie to uczucie. Gdy dotarliśmy do drzwi szatni podarowałem jej szybki pocałunek i posłałem jej swój krzywy uśmiech, który kocha, ale się nie przyzna. Uśmiechnęła się i ulżyło mi z powodu moich działań, chociaż od razu poczułem się jak dupek. Czułem, że moje wcześniejsze zachowanie było uzasadnione, ale prawdopodobnie potrafiłem je ukazać nieco lepiej.

Lekcja wychowania fizycznego mijała wolno, głównie dlatego, że przez cały czas obserwowałem Bellę, upewniając się, że nie skrzywdziła siebie ani nikogo innego. Spokojna, zawsze wyglądała pełna wdzięku, ale nawet ja musiałem przyznać, że gdy wkraczała na salę lub zaczynała ćwiczyć, była chodzącą katastrofą. To była część jej uroku i uważam, że to było urocze. Jej zdaniem to było żenujące.

Dzisiaj nauczyciel był leniwy i zdecydował, że zrobi nam _wolny dzień_ ze zbijakiem. Razem z Bellą, byłem w tej samej drużynie. Starałem się jak najlepiej odpierać ataki, na które była narażona. Mogę powiedzieć, że dziewczyna była, jednocześnie rozdrażniona i wdzięczna. Kiedy poprosiła, abym dał jej szansę gry na własną rękę, odsunąłem się o parę metrów. Chciałem ją chronić, ale nie chciałem jej też rozpieszczać. Dodatkowo, nie chciałem znosić jej gniewu, ponieważ jeśli bym się jej nie posłuchał, to prawdopodobnie ze strony od Alice, uzyskałaby pomoc w torturowaniu mnie.

Trzydzieści sekund później, po oddaleniu się, piłka uderzyła ją w twarz. Nie byłem zaskoczony, widząc, że piłka przyleciała z kierunku Tanyi, która starała się wyglądać niewinnie. - Ups, to był wypadek - powiedziała słodko, ale nikt jej nie wierzył. Nawet nauczyciel. Automatycznie musiała opuścić boisko. Nie wyglądała, aby jej to przeszkadzało, ponieważ uśmiechając się, usiadła z boku.

Gotowałem się ze złości i chciałem sprawdzić, czy z Bellą wszystko w porządku, gdy zobaczyłem twarz mojej dziewczyny. Była na niej zacięta determinacja, co było nieco straszne. Kiedy gra została wznowiona, natychmiast skoczyła w stronę piłki i mocno rzuciła ją w kierunku Tanyi, która ignorując grę, rozmawiała z Lauren. Piłka mocno uderzyła Denali w twarz, a ona krzyknęła z bólu.

Bella zakryła swoje usta dłonią, jakby była przerażona tym co zrobiła, ale widać było zadowolenie w jej oczach. - Ups, to był wypadek - powtórzyła słowa Tanyi. Gdybym jej lepiej nie znał, to bym jej uwierzył. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, potajemnie do niej mrugając, co odwzajemniła.

To moja dziewczyna.

Od momentu, gdy Tanya została wyłączona z gry, tego typu wypadki zdarzały się Belli często, ale pozwolono jej kontynuować grę. Przez resztę lekcji Tanya była wściekła, ale Swan po prostu ignorowała jej gniewne spojrzenia. Chociaż martwym celem Belli była Tanya, to niestety nie była w stanie znowu precyzyjnie rzucić i kilka minut później, została znokautowana. Nie wydawała się tym przejmować. Otrzymałem od niej swój własny, niewielki doping.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek rozdzieliliśmy się, aby pójść do własnych szafek, które znajdowały się, niestety, po przeciwnych końcach szkoły. Kończyłem chowanie książek do plecaka, gdy wyczułem w powietrzu słodką woń perfum. Spojrzałem w lewą stronę i zobaczyłem Tanyę, opierającą się o szafkę mojego sąsiada. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Nie dlatego, że ją widziałem, tylko z powodu czerwonego śladu na jej twarzy. Chwilę zajęło mi przywołanie siebie do porządku, jak przypomniałem sobie salę gimnastyczną.

Niestety, dziewczyna odebrała mój uśmiech w niewłaściwy sposób i położyła rękę na moim ramieniu. Użyłem całej samokontroli, aby jej nie odepchnąć. - Czy mogę w czymś pomóc, Tanya? - powiedziałem grzecznie, cofając się, aby zamknąć swoją szafkę i aby ona odkleiła się ode mnie.

- Och, jest mnóstwo rzeczy, w których mógłbyś pomóc - zamruczała, a ja wzdrygnąłem się. Dobry Boże, dlaczego kiedykolwiek zaprosiłem ją na tańce? Och, ponieważ byłem idiotą. - Zastanawiałam się, czy masz plany w ten weekend - zatrzepotała rzęsami i pochyliła się bliżej. Jej perfumy dostały się do mojego nosa w skoncentrowanej dawce. Starałem się nie dusić się, gdy wypalały dziurę w mojej jamie nosowej. Musiała się zanurzyć cała w tych perfumach.

Westchnąłem cicho. Nie mogła tego usłyszeć. Tanya była bezlitosna w dążeniu do mnie. Zachowywała się w ten sposób, gdy w pobliżu nie było Belli, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie bez powodu się jej obawiała. Nie powiedziałem o tym Belli, ponieważ myślę, że mogłaby ją zabić. Wcale nie przesadzam. Nie ważne ile razy mówiłem, że nie jestem zainteresowany i szczęśliwie zajęty, Tanya nie mogła zrozumieć aluzji. To byłoby smutne, gdyby nie było tak irytujące.

- Właściwie, mam - powiedziałem krótko. Uprzejme formalności całkowicie zniknęły.

- Jesteś pewien? Mam dwa bilety na Hedley w ten weekend i potrzebuję osoby, z którą bym poszła - Hedley, Bella. Hedley, Bella... Yeah, to nie żadna walka. Wybieram Bellę.

- Tak jak mówiłem, jestem zajęty. Walentynki są w niedzielę i mam wielkie plany dla mojej dziewczyny - chełpiłem się. Nie czułem się źle, gdy mówiąc o moim związku, starłem jej uśmiech z twarzy. Jak mówiłem, niektórzy ludzie nie mają granic i moim zdaniem przekraczają je.

Zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. - Widzę, dobrze, jeśli zmienisz zdanie...

Ledwo kończyła swoje zdanie, ja zacząłem mówić. - Nie zmienię. Dobrej zabawy w weekend, ponieważ wiem, że ja będę miał - odwróciłem się i odszedłem, nie zawracając sobie głowy, aby spojrzeć do tyłu. Udałem się na parking. Wszystkie myśli dotyczące Tanyi zniknęły, gdy zobaczyłem czekającą Bellę przy moim samochodzie.

Z jakiegoś powodu, większość uczniów wciąż znajdowało się na parkingu. Kiedy dotarłem do Belli, złapałem ją i zamknąłem w namiętnym pocałunku. Nigdy nie znudzą mi się jej usta. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, chcąc ją pochłonąć. Była jak nałóg, a ja byłem zdesperowany kolejnej działki. Usłyszałem jej jęk w moje usta. Dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Oderwaliśmy się, gdyż potrzebowaliśmy powietrza, ale nadal byliśmy ciasno zespoleni.

- Za co to było? - zapytała niskim głosem, gdy brała głębokie wdechy powietrza.

- Po prostu tęskniłem za tobą.

- Minęło dziesięć minut.

- Zbyt długo - biadoliłem. Zawsze dokuczałem Jasperowi, który skarżył się, że pół dnia nie widział Alice. Teraz go rozumiałem.

- Widzę, cóż, ja też za tobą tęskniłam - cmoknęła mnie w usta, przed wyskoczeniem z moich ramion i otworzeniem drzwi pasażera. - Zawieziesz ostrożnie do domu kobietę, Casanova?

- To będzie dla mnie przyjemność - powiedziałem, idąc na drugą stronę. Zanim wsiadłem, rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem kilka osób. Dokładniej mówiąc: Tanyę, Erica i Paula. Uśmiechnąłem się przed wślizgnięciem do samochodu i uruchomieniem silnika.

Przez całą drogę do domu, Bella miała zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Wyglądało, że coś jej chodziło po głowie. Miałem wrażenie, że chciała ze mną o czymś porozmawiać, ale nie naciskałem na rozmowę. Włączyłem delikatną muzykę i resztę jazdy spędziliśmy w milczeniu. Starałem się dowiedzieć, co zajmuje jej myśli.

Kiedy wjechaliśmy na mój podjazd, szybko wyszedłem i udałem się na drugą stronę samochodu, aby otworzyć jej drzwi. Kiedy wziąłem ją za rękę, umieściła swój plecak na ramieniu. - Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała. Nie wyglądała na złą, więc miałem nadzieję, że nic się nie stało.

Skinąłem głową i pociągnąłem ją w stronę mojego domu, ponieważ zwykle, wolny czas spędzaliśmy w moim pokoju i na zewnątrz było zimno. Parę razy byłem w jej pokoju, ale jakoś nie czułem się swobodnie. To wynikało z faktu, że jej ojciec spał po drugiej stronie korytarza. Kilka razy, gdy byłem, jej rodzice byli w domu i za każdym razem, gdy przychodziłem, czułem na sobie ich wzrok.

Otworzyłem drzwi i wpuściłem ją przed sienie. Ściągnąłem moje buty i schowałem je do szafy w przedpokoju. - Mamo! Jesteś w domu? - zawołałem. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, więc musiała być w trakcie załatwiania kilku spraw.

We dwoje poszliśmy na górę. Rzuciliśmy nasze plecaki w kąt, zanim Bella rzuciła się na łóżko i przytuliła się do moich poduszek. - Ukradnę twoje poduszki, mam na myśli, tym razem.

Mówiła tak za każdym razem, gdy była w moim pokoju. Według niej, moje poduszki zostały zrobione przez jakąś boską istotę. Myślę, że niedługo dam jej te poduszki, jeśli naprawdę ich chce. Zły gościu, który przemieniał się z nastolatka, którym byłem, kochał patrzeć, jak Bella rozciągała się na moim łóżku.

- Jeśli na to pozwolę to już nigdy tutaj nie przyjedziesz - stwierdziłem i wspiąłem się po niej.

Westchnęła i popchnęła mnie w dół, obok siebie. Leżała na mojej klatce piersiowej. - To prawda - zaśmiałem się na jej wyznanie i poczułem, jak jej ciało trzęsie się. Milczała przez chwilę, zanim znowu odezwała się. - Co się wydarzyło dzisiaj w klasie?

- Co masz na myśli? - udawałem, chociaż dokładnie wiedziałem o czym mówiła.

Przesunęła się, aby mogła oprzeć się na łokciu i spojrzeć na mnie. - Nie udawaj przy mnie głupka. Cały czas jesteś spięty i rozmyślasz od chwili, gdy Alice dała ci Candy Gram. O co chodzi?

- Po prostu nie podoba mi się, że tak wiele facetów dało mojej dziewczynie cukierki.

- Skąd wiesz, że wszystkie były od chłopaków?

Przewróciłem oczami. - Proszę, Bello. Czy twój przyjaciel, który jest dziewczyną, podarowałby tobie je jako anonimowy podarunek? Czy nie zauważyłaś, jak faceci ze szkoły na ciebie patrzą? - powiedziałem dobitnie, ściskając grzbiet nosa. Przez moment mnie obserwowała, do chwili, gdy pewne zrozumienie pojawiło się w jej głowie i rozbłysnęło w oczach.

- Edwardzie Cullen, czy jesteś zazdrosny? - spytała zaskoczona.

- Nie!

- O mój Boże, jesteś! - zachichotała.

Skrzywiłem się i odwróciłem wzrok. - Co jeśli, jestem? Zamierzasz mnie za to winić?

- Edwardzie, te cukierki są niczym. Wyolbrzymiasz ich ilość.

- Nie - prawdopodobnie tak było, ale nie chciałem się do tego przyznać.

- Wiem, że masz trochę od innych dziewczyn, a mianowicie od Tanyi i Lauren, mam rację? - gapiłem się na nią, ponieważ ona nie widziała mojej kolekcji. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. - Nie widzę w tym nic strasznego. To tylko patyk z czekoladą, Edwardzie.

- Ma ukryte znaczenie - odpowiedziałem, dąsając się, jak dziecko.

- To nie jest, jak otwarte flirtowanie, jak to robi ciągle Tanya. Włącznie z dniem dzisiejszym.

- Jak... - byłem w szoku, ponieważ nie powiedziałem Belli o zachowania Tanyi, oraz o tym, co się wydarzyło. Do diabła. Ona zawsze podchodziła do mnie, gdy w pobliżu było mało ludzi, albo gdy nikogo nie było.

Przewróciła oczami. - Proszę, ta dziewczyna nie ma żadnych oporów. Dodatkowo, wiem kiedy to ma zawsze miejsce, ponieważ po spotkaniu z nią, przez kilka minut masz na sobie jej obrzydliwe perfumy. Czułam je, gdy przyszedłeś do mnie na parking. Teraz, dzięki Bogu, zniknęły - jej nos zmarszczył się z niesmakiem.

Westchnąłem. - Przepraszam, że trzymałem to z dala od ciebie. Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś była zawsze w złym humorze, gdy ją spotkam. Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie oszukał - na końcu błagałem, mając nadzieję, że nie sądziła, że chciałem uwagi Tanyi.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała mnie w usta. - Wiem i ufam tobie niezależnie co robisz. Edwardzie, ty również musisz mnie zaufać. Zaufaj w przypadku wszystkich zalotów, a nie besztaj mnie.

- Ufam tobie, ale nienawidzę myśli, że ktoś próbowałby cię ode mnie odciągnąć - przyznałem.

Wzięła moją twarz w dłonie i zbliżyła nasze twarze blisko siebie. - Edwardzie, nigdy mnie nie stracisz. Ja... - zamilkła na chwilę. Wydawało się, że zbiera własne myśli. - Dla mnie, nie do pomyślenia jest to, że mogłabym chcieć kogoś innego. Jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę. Cała męska populacja Stanów Zjednoczonych może brać przy mnie prysznic, oraz obdarować mnie diamentami, a ja ciebie nie opuszczę. Przestań zachowywać się, jak jaskiniowiec, który zamierza uderzyć innych, tylko dlatego, że na mnie spojrzeli. Jestem. Twoja.

Przyszpiliłem ją do łóżka i zaatakowałem jej usta. Moja ręka powędrowała do jej włosów, a druga na talię. Muszę przyznać, że nie byłem jeszcze całkiem pewny, ale jej słowa rozwiały wątpliwości. Była dla mnie wszystkim i o tym wiedziała. Kocham ją i mam nadzieję, że ona czuje do mnie to samo.

Przez dobrą godzinę zachowywaliśmy się, jak nastolatkowie, kiedy usłyszałem zamykanie frontowych drzwi i głos mojej mamy, rozchodzący się na schodach.

- Edwardzie, jesteś na górze - jęknąłem i usłyszałem chichot Belli, gdy uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Tak, mamo. Jesteśmy na górze - odkrzyknąłem, zanim zaatakowałem swoimi ustami jej szyję. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy poczułem jej dreszcz.

- Och, Bella jest z tobą? - powiedziała podekscytowana. Nim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, usłyszałem kroki mojej mamy na schodach.

Bella gorączkowo próbowała mnie odepchnąć, ale mocniej ją trzymałem. - Edwardzie, puść mnie, w tej chwili! - syknęła.

- Dlaczego? - spytałem. Ponownie starałem się ją pocałować, ale ona walczyła, więc dostałem się do jej policzka.

- Edwardzie Anthony Cullen, nie chcę zostać złapana przez matkę mojego chłopaka pod jej synem, jakbym teraz była jakąś skąpo ubraną panienką - warknęła.

Westchnąłem, ale posłuchałem jej życzenia. - Nie jesteś skąpo ubraną kobietą.

Przewróciła oczami. - Wiem, ale to nie o to chodzi - pospiesznie starała się przywrócić do normalności swoje włosy, ale przegrała. Byłem sprawcą ogromnego bałaganu na jej głowie. Patrząc na jej fryzurę, łatwo można było się domyśleć, co robiliśmy. Moim zdaniem wyglądała świetnie, ale może byłem odrobinę stronniczy.

Kiedy Esme weszła do pokoju, Bella przesunęła się. Bła odwrócona w moim kierunku i siedziała po turecku. Oboje uśmiechnęliśmy się, gdy moja mama pochłonęła ją w uścisku. Czasami myślę, że chciała wymienić mnie za Bellę. - Tęskniłam za tobą, kochanie. Całe dnie cię nie widziałam.

- Też za tobą tęskniłam, Esme, ale szkoła zajmowała mój czas - to nie było kłamstwo. Każdy na ostatnim roku miał mnóstwo pracy do odrobienia. To był pierwszy weekend, gdy nauczyciele trochę nam odpuścili. Myślę, że to ze względu na Walentynki. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w poniedziałek czekał nas atak esejów i projektów.

- Och, rozumiem, moja droga, tylko dobrze cię znowu widzieć - pocałowała ją w czoło. - Zostajesz na obiad, prawda? Twoi rodzice przychodzą.

- Tak, nie przegapię tego.

Esme skinęła głową i miała wyjść z pokoju, ale odwróciła i uśmiechnęła się. - Och i Bello, kochanie, nigdy nie pomyślę o tobie, jak o skąpej panience - powiedziała słodko przed wyjściem. Twarz Belli przybrała kolor jasnoczerwony, a usta miała otwarte. Nie mogłem powstrzymać histerii, która opuściła moje ciało.

- O... mój... Boże... To... było... - nie skończyłem, kiedy chwyciłem się za swój bok.

Zmrużyła oczy, starając się wyglądać na wkurzoną, ale jej twarz była czerwona ze wstydu. - To. Nie. Jest. Śmieszne - przy każdym słowie uderzała mnie w ramię. Faktycznie bolało, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznam. Gdy uspokoiła się, kolejny raz, błagałem ją o przebaczenie. Włączyłem jakąś muzykę i relaksowaliśmy się.

Tato przyszedł pół godziny później. Byłem zaskoczony, że przyszedł do mojego pokoju. - Bells, dobrze cię widzieć - powiedział serdecznie, stojąc w drzwiach. - Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli porozmawiam z moim synem przez minutę?

Pokręciła głową i wstała z łóżka. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Pójdę sprawdzić, czy Esme potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy w kuchni.

Kiedy Bella opuściła pokój, tato wyciągnął zza swoich pleców niebieskie pudełeczko od Tiffany'ego i podał je mnie. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on tylko gestem wskazał, abym je otworzył. Otworzyłem i moim oczom ukazał się piękny naszyjnik ze srebrnym "x", wysadzany diamentami z diamentowym naszyjnikiem o długości szesnastu cali. - Tato, nie powinienem go mieć! - oznajmiłem wysokim głosem. Zaśmiałem i odsunąłem się, gdy próbował uderzyć mnie w głowę.

- To nie jest dla ciebie, głupku, ale dla twojej matki - przewrócił oczami.

- Co teraz zrobisz? - zażartowałem. Moi rodzice mieli udane małżeństwo, ale jak większość par, czasami kłócili się bardziej od innych. Zawsze wtedy mój ojciec wracał do domu z małym niebieskim pudełkiem. Kiedyś widziałem nawet, jak Emmett wrócił do domu z jednym. Jestem przekonany, że w przyszłości, będę musiał mieć jeden dla Belli. Te rzeczy robiliśmy dla naszych kobiet.

- Nic. To prezent na Walentynki. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy twoim zdaniem spodoba się jej - prawie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, więc postanowiłem wyciągnąć biedaka z nędzy.

- Szczerze, tato, jest piękny. Pokocha go - odetchnął z ulgą, a ja zamknąłem wieczko. - W każdym razie, od kiedy go masz? Prawdopodobnie szybko go znajdzie.

- W rzeczywistości, dostałem go dzisiaj.

Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany. - Ale ja myślałem, że dzisiaj wezwali cię do pracy.

- Nie. Po prostu potrzebowałem wiarygodnej wymówki, aby pojechać do Seattle bez zbędnych pytań twojej matki. Wszyscy w szpitalu obiecali mnie kryć, gdyby się pytała - mrugnął do mnie, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

- Gdzie planujesz to ukryć? - oddałem mu pudełko z powrotem do rąk, przygotowując się do dołączenia do Belli, która od minuty była na dole.

- Właściwie miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł go przechować u ciebie, jeśli nie byłoby problemu - zgodziłem się. Poprowadziłem ojca do jednej z szuflad mojego biurka, które była wypełniona śmieciami i wskazałem, aby tam umieścił pudełko. Mieliśmy wychodzić, gdy o czymś pomyślałem. Położyłem swoją rękę na jego ramieniu, aby go zatrzymać.

- Hej, mogę cię prosić w czymś o pomoc? - skinął głową i wyjaśniłem mu swoje plany względem Belli na niedzielę. Jasper i Alice, już zgodzili się pomóc, ale zawsze lepiej mieć jeszcze jedną osobę do pomocy. Technicznie, mógłbym zrobić to sam, ale z ich pomocą, organizacja wszystkiego pójdzie znacznie szybciej i znacznie łatwiej. Chciałem zrobić dla Belli coś wyjątkowego i prostego, ponieważ żadne z nas nie obchodziło z nikim tego święta. Carlisle zgodził się i klepnął mnie ręką w ramię. Zaczął się śmiać, jaki jestem romantyczny. Po prostu przewróciłem oczami i wyjaśniłem, że uczyłem się od najlepszych.

Posiłek był prostą sprawą, ponieważ teraz odbywał się mniej więcej, co tydzień. Czasem szliśmy do Swanów. Gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść, spędziłem w piwnicy czas z Bellą na odrabianiu prac domowych, ponieważ musieliśmy je zrobić przed weekendem, aby mieć go cały wolny. Właśnie skończyliśmy, gdy jej rodzice postanowili, że zrobiło się późno i muszą iść. Dziewczyna dołączyła do nich.

Jak zwykle, spędziliśmy na zewnątrz kilka minut sam na sam, z dala od oczu naszych rodziców. Głównie od spojrzeń Charliego. Wciąż bałem się tego człowieka, jak cholera i nie miałem żadnego powodu, aby prowokować go do przyniesienia broni na kolację. Jej plecy były na mojej klatce piersiowej, gdy rozmawialiśmy na moim ganku, starając się zatrzymać ciepło.

- Wiesz, że Alice znowu porywa mnie w niedzielę i zabiera do Port Angeles. Nie zawierzasz powiedzieć dlaczego, hmm? - zapytała i nie mogłem powstrzymać chichotu.

- Nie, nie mam pojęcia - skłamałem. Alice zapewniła mi spokój, ponieważ nie mogłem jutrzejszego dnia trzymać Belli w pobliżu naszych domów. Jeśli kręciłaby się dookoła, to nie była by zaskoczona swoją niespodzianką, tak jak chciałem. To była moja jedyna możliwość. Plan dawał również Alice pretekst do zabawy w jej ulubioną zabawę w Bellę - Barbie, więc spodziewałem, że się zgodzi.

- Kłamiesz - odwróciła i objęła moją szyję. Przez cały czas była niezadowolona i wyglądała absolutnie uroczo. Wzruszyłem ramionami, chowając swoją twarz w jej szyi, przyciągając ją bliżej. Usłyszałem jej obrażanie się i uśmiechnąłem się do jej skóry. - Nie zamierzasz niczego powiedzieć? - pokręciłem głową, a ona poddała się.

Po kilku minutach ciszy, rozluźniłem mój uścisk. -Prawdopodobnie powinnaś wejść do środka, zanim Charlie przyjdzie po mnie - zażartowałem, ale byłem trochę poważny.

Charlie lubił mnie, jak niechętnie to przyznał, ale miał swoje granice, których nie chciałem przekroczyć. Zwłaszcza, że był dumnym członkiem NRA_4_ i być może, miejmy nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, przyszłym teściem. Swego czasu, pociłem się na samą myśl o małżeństwie. Ale nie z Bellą. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić nasz ślub, dom, pracę i dzieci. To się nie stanie przez dłuższy czas, ale byłem w połowie drogi i podobało mi się, co widziałem.

- Dobrze, zobaczymy się jutro - po raz kolejny, jej usta musnęły moje i wolno pocałowaliśmy się. Nie musieliśmy się spieszyć.

- Do zobaczenia jutro - powiedziałem. _Kocham cię. _Nie powiedziałem tego na głos, ale chciałbym jej powiedzieć, już wkrótce, ile dla mnie znaczy.

Niedługo...

BPOV

WALENTYNKI

Zapinałam swój płaszcz, gdy usłyszałam niecierpliwy dźwięk klaksonu, zapowiadający przybycie Alice. Gdy ubrałam swoje buty, klakson rozbrzmiał ponownie. - Niecierpliwa Atomówka - wymamrotałam. Nie pozwalając dłużej czekać Alice, chwyciłam swoją torbę i wyszłam na chłodne powietrze, które było stosunkowo ciepłe, w porównaniu do ostatnich kilku dni.

Była dziewiąta rano i Alice ciągnęła mnie na zakupy, oraz na _babski czas_ do Port Angeles. Nie kupowałam tego, ponieważ wiedziałam, że zabiera mnie po to, bym pozostała bez wiedzy, odnośnie tego, cokolwiek Edward zamierzał planować. Cały wczorajszy dzień prosiłam go o wskazówkę, dotyczącą naszych dzisiejszych planów, ale był nieugięty.

Wślizgnęłam się do samochodu, rękami zasłaniając uszy, chroniąc je przed przeraźliwie głośną muzyką. - ALICE? Czy możesz ściszyć? - krzyknęłam.

- Co? Nie słyszę cię! - krzyknęła. Poddając się, wyciągnęłam rękę i ściszyłam cholerną rzecz do takiego stopnia, że grała delikatnie w tle. - Hej, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Kocham tę piosenkę.

- Nie chcę ogłuchnąć w drodze do Port Angeles, Alice - powiedziałam, starając się zignorować dudnienie w uszach.

- Nie było tak głośno, ale jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi, nie pogłośnię muzyki - powiedziała dramatycznie, udając męczennika. Zaczęła wyjeżdżać z mojego podjazdu, gdy dostrzegłam Jaspera na posesji Edwarda.

- Co tam Jasper robi? - spojrzałam za siebie. Odjeżdżając, tuż zanim straciłam ich z oczu, zauważyłam, że Edward wita się z Jasperem.

- Nie mam pojęcia - uśmiechnęła się, a ja jej posłałam przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- To ma coś wspólnego z niespodzianką Edwarda, czyż nie? - gestem, jakby zasuwała zamek, zamknęła swoje usta, a ja dąsałam się w fotelu. - Czy wszyscy, z wyjątkiem mnie, wiedzą co się dzieje?

- Mniej więcej.

- Jaki masz plan na dzisiejszy dzień, do chwili, gdy wszyscy przestaną być zdeterminowani do trzymania mnie w niewiedzy? Albo, może to sekret?

Sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła kartkę papieru, wpychając do moich rąk. Pokręciłam głową, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyłam, że zrobiła listę wszystkich dzisiejszych działań. Lista była zatytułowana:

OPERACJA MIŁOSNEGO ŚWIĘTA

09:00 odebranie Belli

10:00 przyjazd do Port Angeles

10:15 rozpoczęcie zakupów w poszukiwaniu doskonałych sukienek

12:00 lunch, zameldowanie się u pana Darcy'ego i pana Bingley'a

Zaśmiałam się z jej przezwisk dla Edwarda i Jaspera. Kiedy zapytałam, który to który, odpowiedziała. - Mój Jazz, to oczywiście Bingly! Możesz mieć tego humorzastego - parsknęłam i kontynuowałam czytanie listy.

13:00 wznowienie zakupów - mam nadzieję nuty buty (jeśli Bella mnie nie spowolni!)

14:00 wymeldowanie się z plaży i poszukanie dobrego miejsca na obściskiwanie się z Jasperem

15:00 odjazd i ostrzeżenie chłopaków, za pośrednictwem wiadomości

16:00 przyjazd do rezydencji Swanów aka głównej siedziby miłosnego święta

16:05 przygotowania z Bellą (makijaż!)

17:25 ostatnie poprawki

17:30 wysłanie Belli do Edwarda (bo jestem taka wspaniała)

17:31 droga do domu

17:36 przyjazd do domu, tego co nie trzeba nie poprawiamy. Wymagana perfekcja!

17:45 przyjazd Jaspera (XOXOX)

18:45 kolejna podroż do Port Angeles

19:00 obiad w zarezerwowanej restauracji La Bella Italia, rozpoczęcie święta miłości

20:30 tańczenie, rozpoczęcie uwodzenia

22:00 spacer

22:10 obściskiwanie się z Jasperem, kontynuowanie uwodzenia

23:00 powrót do domu (cholerna godzina policyjna)

12:00 przyjazd Jaspera

12:30 Jasper wkrada się do środka, kontynuujemy miłosne święto, pełne uwodzenie

17:45 Jasper wymyka się, obietnica kawy

7:45 droga do szkoły

- Wow, Alice z pewnością jesteś... dokładna – mruknęłam, wiedząc zbyt dużo o planach Alice i Jaspera na popołudnie. Pochyliłam się i chcąc się upewnić, powąchałam pachnący papier.

- Możesz powiedzieć, że to jest złe - wyrwała kartkę z moich rąk i umieściła go w torebce. Jej oczy nigdy nie opuściły drogi. - Ale trzymamy się harmonogramu, Isabello, bez kłótni.

- Tak, wszechmocna - powiedziałam sarkastycznie.

Resztę drogi spędziłyśmy śpiewając i słuchając muzyki z jej iPoda, ale na poziomie akceptowanych decybeli. Wkrótce wjechałyśmy do Port Angeles, większego miasta od Forks, którego populacja wynosiła mniej niż 20,000, ale znacznie mniejszego od Seattle. Gdybyśmy miały czas, jestem pewna, gdzie Alice zaciągnęłaby mnie, jednakże, dzisiaj musiała zadowolić się tym, co było dostępne.

Wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie się udać, więc zaparkowałyśmy na parkingu w pobliżu głównej ulicy, na której mieściło się kilka sklepów z odzieżą, butami i restauracji. Ledwo zdążyłam zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a ona chwyciła mnie za łokieć i pociągnęła do pierwszego sklepu. Natychmiast zaczęła przeglądać różne sukienki, mamrocząc do siebie.

- Najpierw ubierzemy ciebie, ponieważ w zasadzie, ja wiem, czego chcę. Twój strój musi być ciepły, wygodny i modny. Na pewno swetrowa sukienka - nie sądzę, aby Alice pamiętała, że z nią jestem, więc przez chwilę, miałam nadzieję, że da mi wskazówkę, co dzisiaj będę robić. Słuchaj, jak mówi!

- Och, naprawdę? Dlaczego? - spytałam niewinnie.

- Ponieważ, będziesz jej potrzebować w... - przerwała, odwracając się i patrząc na mnie. Spróbowałam wyglądać niewinnie, ale wątpię, aby mi się udało. - Och, jesteś sprytna, panno Swan. Teraz się zamknę i nic więcej nie powiem. Jeśli będziesz starała się jakkolwiek coś ze mnie wyciągnąć, zmuszę cię do nie wyciągania informacji.

Podeszła do innych regałów i zaczęła przesuwać wieszaki w lewo, oraz w prawo. Wybrane sukienki rzucała w moje ramiona. Ten schemat powtarzał się w trzech różnych sklepach, zanim znalazłyśmy taki strój, na który dwie się zgodziłyśmy. To była szara swetrowa sukienka z dekoltem, jak w szerokim swetrze, z długimi rękawami. Całość sięgała moich kolan. Materiał doskonale przylegał do mojego ciała, nadając zalotnego i wyrafinowanego wyglądu. Zadowolona, powędrowałam do jeszcze kilku sklepów, a Alice znalazła sukienkę, taką, jaką chciała. Nadruk na jej sukience stanowiły czarne numery, ze srebrnymi elementami i delikatnie opływała wokół jej kolan.

Około dwunastej w południe, powróciłyśmy na ulicę i schowałyśmy nasze zakupy do samochodu, zanim wybrałyśmy miejsce, w którym zjadłyśmy obiad. Biorąc pod uwagę nasz wieczorny posiłek, zdecydowałyśmy się podtruć nasze organizmy w McDonaldzie. Zaczęłyśmy jeść, gdy Alice wyciągnęła komórkę i zadzwoniła. Czekała sekundę, zanim usłyszałam szmer głosu na drugim końcu linii.

- Śliczny Chłopcze, tutaj Atomówka. Jaki jest twój status? - zakrztusiłam się swoim napojem, zaczynając się śmiać, ponieważ powiedziała zdanie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Musiała słuchać cokolwiek Edward mówił, ponieważ milczała. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyglądając na usatysfakcjonowaną tym co mówił mój chłopak. - Dobrze, my obecnie tankujemy. Skontaktuję się z tobą ponownie, gdy będziemy w drodze powrotnej - nie żegnając się, po prostu zamknęła telefon i włożyła frytkę do swoich ust.

- Jesteś wyjątkową istotą, Alice Brandon.

Uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała. - Dziękuję!

Zgodnie z harmonogramem następnie trafiłyśmy do sklepu obuwniczego, gdzie po raz kolejny ja stałam, a ona przynosiła rzeczy do przymierzenia. Niespodziewanie, wszystko co przynosiła miało formę stabilnego i porządnego buta. Trwało to dłużej, niż powinno, ale wybrałam parę wspaniałych wysokich do kolan, zamszowych kozaków na obcasie. Alice znalazła słodką parę srebrnych czółenek na wyprzedaży, które uwielbiała i były odpowiednie do tańczenia.

Zgodnie z jej planami, spędziłyśmy godzinę na prawie pustej plaży, grając w kotka i myszkę oraz odnalazła miejsce, w którym będzie mogła molestować Jaspera. Zaskakująca pogoda rozgrzała nas w ciągu dnia, jednak wciąż było zimno, w porównaniu do normy. Kiedy dotarłyśmy z powrotem do samochodu, Alice wysłała Edwardowi wiadomość i ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną.

Kiedy wjechałyśmy na mój podjazd, zauważyłam Edwarda, który z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, opierał się o poręcz swojego domu. Po opuszczeniu samochodu, zaczęłam iść w jego stronę, ale coś pociągnęło mnie do tyłu i w kierunku schodów od mojego domu. - Och, nie sądzę, mamy tylko nieco ponad godzinę, aby się przygotować! - warknęła, praktycznie niosąc mnie i wszystkie torby przy użyciu nadludzkiej siły wróżki. Kiedy dotarłyśmy do drzwi, odwróciła się i spojrzała przez trawnik. - Naprawdę, lepiej zacznij ubierać się w przygotowane przeze mnie ubranie, Edwardzie! - wrzasnęła.

- Potrafię się sam ubrać, Alice! - wrzasnął z powrotem.

- Nie kłóć się ze mną, Cullen. Po prostu to zrób, zanim cię skrzywdzę! - nie czekając na odpowiedź weszła do mojego domu, a ja podążyłam za nią.

Po dotarciu do mojego pokoju, zaczęła niewyraźnie działać, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce. Zmusiła mnie do zajęcia miejsca na krześle i podłączyła do prądu moją lokówkę, gdy robiłam mnie malowała. Zgodnie z jej poleceniem, rano wyprostowałam swoje włosy. Patrząc na zegar, praktycznie podskakiwałam na krześle. Chciałam, aby czas szybciej mijał i nastał wieczór. Nie wiedziałam, jak bardzo byłam podekscytowana, że zobaczę Edwarda i tajemnica zostanie wyjaśniona.

Kręcąc się w fotelu, zirytowałam Alice, która cały czas próbowała mnie unieruchomić. - Bello, przestań się wiercić, to szybciej skończę! - warknęła.

- Alice, jestem w stanie sama się przygotować. Nie wiem, dlaczego upierasz się do zmienienia mnie w twoją osobistą Barbie, za każdym razem, kiedy nadchodzi jakaś impreza - prychnęłam, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Starałam się nie zachowywać, jak smarkacz, ale nie mogłam być spokojna i nie pobudzona tym, co Edward zaplanował. No i przez cały dzień byłam nieświadoma. Gdy spojrzałam w lustro, zobaczyłam, jak Alice patrzy na mnie najbardziej łamiącym serce, spojrzeniem, który nawet diabła przyprawiłaby o płacz. Boże, jestem zgubiona!

- Bello, wiesz tylko, że chcę, abyś wyglądała najlepiej. Mamy mało czasu, zanim nasi mężczyźni nas zabiorą. Dodatkowo, uwielbiam robić takie rzeczy, a ty jesteś moją jedyną najlepszą przyjaciółką, nie mam nikogo innego - o Boże, z powodu jej zachowania, poczucie winy nadeszło falami!

- Aliiiicccceeeeee - jęknęłam, a jej wargi zadrżały. Poddałam się. - W porządku, będę grzeczna.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jej zasmucony wyraz twarzy całkowicie zniknął i dalej kontynuowała swoje poprzednie zajęcie. Kiedy skończyła, miałam na sobie minimalny oraz piękny makijaż i zrobioną fryzurę. Przebrałam się, a gdy ubierałam buty, ona pracowała nad sobą. Zaproponowałam jej coś do picia, na co przystanęła, więc zrobiłam szybką wycieczkę na dół do kuchni. Cóż, może nie była taka szybka, ponieważ na schodach musiałam uważać na siebie z powodu obcasów, ale szłam, jak najszybciej mogłam.

Właśnie zamykałam drzwi od lodówki, trzymając w dłoniach dwie butelki wody, gdy wszedł tato. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, zatrzymał się i skrzywił. - Hmm, Bells wychodzisz gdzieś, zgadza się?

Spojrzałam na niego z zakłopotaniem. Szybko sprawdziłam swoje ubranie, ale nie znalazłam nic, co by było nie na miejscu. - Tak, dlaczego?

Podrapał się po karku. - Nie powinnaś mieć więcej na sobie? Te buty są zbyt duże.

Przewróciłam oczami i szybko na niego spojrzałam. - Jestem bardzo przykryta, tato. Tak się stało, że pokochałam te buty, więc ich nie zmienię.

- Myślę, że powinnaś - tato stwierdził, ale zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, pojawiła się moja mama.

- Nonsens, Charlie, wygląda pięknie. Będę musiała pożyczyć od ciebie tę sukienkę, Bello, ponieważ wygląda fantastycznie - dotknęła i przesunęła ręką po materiale. Mruczałam do siebie, jak ją obserwowała.

- Jasne, nie ma problemu - moja mama i ja miałyśmy identyczny rozmiar, więc powinna doskonale pasować. Zobaczyłam, jak tęsknie patrzy na moje buty. Obydwie wiedziałyśmy, że nie będą na nią dobre. Choć praktycznie pod każdym względem, byłyśmy identyczne, to moja mama miała rozmiar buta większy o jeden rozmiar. Okazało się, że to było czymś dobrym, ponieważ nie sądzę, abym chciała się z nimi rozstawać. Nie były w moim stylu, ale muszę przyznać, że kochałam w nich wszystko.

Szłam z powrotem do góry, gdy usłyszałam mojego ojca, który najprawdopodobniej ponownie mamrotał i narzekał na moje ubranie. Było w porządku, ponieważ moja mama zawsze przekonywała Charliego, aby na coś się zgodził, albo przynajmniej nie narzekał. Byłam w szoku, gdy wchodząc do pokoju, zobaczyłam ile zrobiła Alice przez te kilka minut. Jej włosy były świeżymi i błyszczącymi kolcami. Właśnie kończyła swój makijaż.

Podałam jej wodę, a ona uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. - Dziękuję Bells, moje gardło było wysuszone - wypiła połowę butelki przed odstawieniem jej na stolik i kontynuowaniem nakładania mieszaniny cieni do powiek.

- Bardzo dużo zrobiłaś, w tak krótkim czasie - zauważyłam, siadając na łóżku i włączając mojego iPoda.

Znacząco wzruszyła ramionami, a jej ręka nie drgnęła, kiedy pokrywała rzęsy tuszem. - Dobrze, nie mamy sporo czasu. Nie jest dobrze, tak jakby było, gdybym miała pełną godzinę, ale wszystko jest należycie zrobione - wznowiła pracę, gdy ja przez chwilę relaksowałam się, pijąc moją wodę i słuchając muzyki.

Była dokładnie 17:25. Zgodnie z jej harmonogramem robiła ostatnie poprawki, powodując, że obie wyglądałyśmy fantastycznie. Przyznam, że kiedy spojrzałam w lustro i zobaczyłam swoje odbicie, poczułam się pewna siebie i pięknie. Przyniosła swoją torebkę, ale po raz kolejny, nie powiedziała co mnie czeka. Cały czas byłam ciekawa.

Wyszłyśmy z mojego pokoju i schodziłyśmy w dół schodów, gdzie czekali moi rodzice. Mama z uśmiechem, a tato z grymasem. - Och, dziewczyny, wyglądacie wspaniale! - moja mama krzyknęła, przyciągając nas obie do uścisku.

- Dziękuję Renee, starałam się - Alice zaśmiała się. Uśmiechnęłam się do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, chociaż przewróciłam oczami. - Co będziecie dzisiaj we dwoje robić? - zapytała, gdy ubierałyśmy nasze kurtki. Miałyśmy napięty harmonogram.

- Och, zostaniemy w domu we dwoje. Nie martwcie się, mamy mnóstwo zajęć - powiedziała chytrze i prawie zwymiotowałam.

Wsadziłam do uszu palce i zaczęłam powtarzać. - Nie słucham, ja nie słucham - na dokładkę dodałam kilka "lalala". Wszyscy, w tym mój ojciec, śmiali się, chociaż ja nie widziałam w tym nic zabawnego. Byłam przerażona. Żadne dziecko nie chce słyszeć o seksie swoich rodziców. W przyszłości wystawię im rachunek za moją terapię.

Na szczęście. Alice stamtąd mnie wyciągnęła, więc nie byłyśmy spóźnione. Pożegnałyśmy się z moimi rodzicami. Powiedziałam, że nie wrócę później, niż do północy, ponieważ następnego dnia była szkoła, a chciałam być w porządku. Kiedy wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz, byłam zaskoczona, że utrzymała się ciepła pogoda z popołudnia. Nadal potrzebowałam płaszcza, ale naprawdę było bardzo przyzwoicie.

- Okej, Bello, po prostu przejdź podwórkiem za domem. Edward już na ciebie czeka. Wyglądasz wspaniale i wiem, że dzisiejszego wieczora będziesz kochana. Miłej zabawy, muszę iść. Jasper czeka - mocno mnie przytuliła i w podskokach znalazła się w samochodzie. Patrząc w moją stronę, pomachała w moim kierunku, zanim zniknęła za rogiem ulicy. Byłam zaskoczona, że powiedziała, gdzie mam się spotkać, ale podążyłam za jej instrukcjami, pokonując drogę za moim domem.

Szłam w stronę Edwarda, który z jakiegoś powodu czekał przy linii drzew. Nerwowo przeczesywał dłonią włosy. Był ubrany w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem, czarną kamizelkę i czarny płaszcz. Wyglądał, jakby starał się oswoić swoje włosy, ale nic nie mógł na nie poradzić i jak zwykle, przeczesał je tylko dłonią. Nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu na widok czarnych conversów. Pewnie usłyszał, że się śmieję, ponieważ spojrzał w górę. Wciąż wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale krzywo uśmiechnął się, udając, że jest cool. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i przyspieszyłam moje tempo, wyciągając swoją dłoń ku jego.

- Okej, jestem ciekawa, dlaczego chciałeś spotkać się w tym miejscu - zapytałam, po złożeniu przez niego pocałunku na moich ustach.

- Tutaj zaczyna się nasza noc - po prostu powiedział.

Zdezorientowana zamrugałam, kiedy skierował swoją dłoń do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej opaskę na oczy. Puścił moją rękę, zanim delikatnie, zawiązał ją wokół moich oczu. - Ugh... Edwardzie, co ty robisz? - zapytałam nerwowo.

- Zaufaj mi - powiedział przed złapaniem mnie za rękę i pociągnięciem do przodu. Przez chwilę byłam zdezorientowana nagłą i całkowitą ciemnością. Słyszałam szybkie kroki i chrzest gałęzi. Ziemia była bardzo nierówna i gdyby nie jego ręka, czułam, że wpadłabym na pień drzewa. Chwilę zajęło uświadomienie, że nie szliśmy w stronę domu albo samochodu, tylko pokonywaliśmy ścieżkę między naszymi domami.

- Edwardzie, czy idziemy na polanę?

Słyszałam uśmiech w jego głosie, oraz subtelną nerwowość, gdy odpowiedział. - Dobra robota, miłości, właśnie tam idziemy - moje serce biło nierównym rytem, gdy usłyszałam, jak pieszczotliwie mnie nazwał. Miłości... Czy to znaczy, że on...

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, zanim ponownie odezwałam się. - Dlaczego idę tam z zawiązanymi oczami? - byłam zdezorientowana, ponieważ wcześniej już widziałam polanę.

- To niespodzianka, zobaczysz.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w pewnym momencie upadnę na twarz, prawda? - zaśmiałam się, ponieważ wiedziałam, że nawet gdy widziałam, nie miałam dobrej kondycji ruchowej. Również nie pomagało, że Alice założyła na mnie buty na wysokim obcasie, nawet jeśli wyglądały niesamowicie.

Jego ramię bezpiecznie mnie otoczyło i przyciągnął mocno do siebie. Moja głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Czułam jego usta przy moim uchu, jego gorące powietrze wywołało dreszcze na mojej skórze. - Nie pozwolę ci upaść, obiecuję - no cóż, myślę, że mogę się z tym zgodzić. Przytuliłam się do jego boku, gdy w milczeniu szliśmy leśną ścieżką. Podobnie, jak przewidywałam, potknęłam się parę razy, ale ka każdym razem stabilnie mnie przytrzymywał.

Większą część spaceru starałam dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie zorganizował na polanie, ale nie mogłam zdecydować się na jedną rzecz. Czas mijał powoli i nim poczułam pod stopami trawę, moje dogi ostrzegły mnie, że dotarliśmy na nasze miejsce. Poprowadził mnie dalej i zatrzymał na środku. Przeniósł się, więc teraz stał za mną. Jego ręce znajdujące się na moich ramionach, delikatnie poruszyły się.

Usłyszałam, że bierze głęboki wdech i odwiązał opaskę. - Trzymaj zamknięte oczy - wyszeptał. Chociaż zabijała mnie ciekawość, zrobiłam, jak mówił i poczułam, jak tkanina zostaje usunięta z mojej twarzy. - W porządku, teraz powoli możesz otworzyć oczy.

Zrobiłam według jego słów i oniemiałam na widok przede mną. Na naszej polanie znajdowała się altanka ogrodowa, którą można rozłożyć i rozstawić na czas letni, albo jak tą, w przypadku zimy. Tkanina była wykonana z pięknego ciemno kremowego materiału. Konstrukcja miała cztery materiałowe ściany, które osłaniały całą konstrukcję. Świeczki i coś, co wyglądało, jak mini grzejnik, nadawały ciepły i przyjemny blask. W środku znajdował się brązowy, dwuosobowy szezlong. W jego lewym rogu rogu znajdowały się poduszki i koce starannie ułożone na szczycie. Oprócz tego, był prosty, mały i drewniany stolik z wazonem do którego włożony były dwie piwonie i dwa kwiaty amaryllis. Tuż obok leżał przenośny iDock. Na końcu, bok stolika, znajdowała się niebieska przenośna lodówka. To było piękne.

- Jak... Jak to wszystko zrobiłeś? - spytałam bez tchu, gdy szliśmy do przodu. Moje oczy dostrzegały każdy szczegół. To było proste, ale romantyczne. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zauważyłam, że świece są zasilane na baterie. Myślę, że to miało sens, ponieważ to nie był najlepszy pomysł, aby zostawić palące się świeczki bez nadzoru.

Spojrzałam na niego. Z mojego umysłu zniknęło wspomnienie mojego potknięcia się i teraz jego miejsce zajął absolutny zachwyt i miłość. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Cóż, to był mój pomysł, ale tato i Jasper pomogli w rozłożeniu wszystkiego, kiedy byłaś z Alice. Podoba się?

Rzuciłam się w jego ramiona i mocno uścisnęłam. - Podoba mi się? Edwardzie, kocham to! Dziękuję bardzo - czułam łzy w moich oczach. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś tak słodkiego i szczerego. Walczyłam ze łzami. Nie chciałam bełkotać i sprawić, żeby rozmazał się mój makijaż.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczułam, jak ustami dotyka mojej szyi. - Proszę bardzo - wzdrygnęłam się, ale nie z powodu zimna lub dlatego, że to było nieprzyjemne. Przez chwilę przytulaliśmy się, zanim rozplątaliśmy się i przenieśliśmy się do ciepłej altanki. Grzejniki wyraźnie wykonywały swoją pracę. Zsunęłam swój płaszcz, ponieważ nie potrzebowałam go tutaj i odłożyłam go na bok. Edward wydawał się zamarznąć w miejscu, kiedy zlustrował mnie wzrokiem od głowy po palce u stóp, z seksownym uśmiechem wykwitniętym na jego twarzy.

- Czuję się, jak głupek, ponieważ nie powiedziałem jeszcze, jak bardzo twój wygląd zapiera dech w piersi dzisiejszego wieczoru - wyszeptał, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać rumieńca na jego słowa.

- Ogromnie kłamiemy, huh, Cullen? - droczyłam się bez tchu, gdy jego usta uderzyły o moją szyję.

- Mówię tylko prawdę, miłości – zaatakował mnie swoimi ustami. Pozostaliśmy w tej pozycji przez kilka minut. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie, próbując złapać oddech. - Jesteś głodna? - skinęłam głową, gdy puścił moją talię i pochylił się, aby włączyć swojego iPoda. Delikatna muzyka wypełnia powietrze. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy, jako pierwszą, usłyszałam moją kołysankę.

Zaprowadził mnie w głąb, gestem wskazując, abym usiadła, jak on pochylił się nad lodówką. - Nasz wyśmienity posiłek, madame – powiedział z francuskim akcentem, otwierając pokrywę i prezentując różne kanapki, owoce, warzywa i napoje.

- Hmm, imponujące.

Kiedy wyciągał kilka rzeczy, wyglądał na trochę zakłopotanego. - Wiem, że nie jest tego dużo... - zaczął, ale przerwałam mu, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Edward, jest idealnie. Pewnego dnia, chciałabym to zabrać i zawstydzić luksusowe restauracje - powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Posłałam mu ciepły uśmiech. Wyglądał, jakby poczuł się lepiej. Odsunęłam się, aby dać mu więcej miejsca do rozpakowania tego, czego potrzebował.

Położył dwa talerze na kanapie. - Okej, mamy do wyboru kanapki z pieczenią wołową, indykiem, BLT_5_, albo sałatkę z tuńczyka - powiedział, podnosząc zapakowane kanapki, abym mogła je zobaczyć.

- Poproszę o indyka - skinął głową i umieścił kanapkę na jednym talerzu, a kanapkę z pieczoną wołowiną dla siebie, na drugim talerzu. Wyciągnął jakieś szklanki i napełnił je mrożoną herbatą. Wręczając mi jedną, zamknął wieko.

- Wzniesiemy toast? - zapytał wesoło i skinęłam głową. - Za nas. Mam nadzieję, że ta noc będzie niezapomniana - stuknęliśmy się naszymi szklankami, zanim wzięłam łyk i zamruczałam na smak.

- Esme ją przygotowała? - gdy zadałam pytanie, właściwie znałam, już odpowiedź. Jedną ze specjalności Esme była mrożona herbata. Wiem, że to brzmi banalnie, ale taka jest prawda. Z drugiej strony Carlisle wiedział, jak przygotować doskonałe Martini. Jednej nocy pozwolił mnie oraz Edwardowi, napić się.

- Tak, zrobiła. Pomagała w przygotowaniu większości jedzenia - przyznał niemal nerwowo, ale nie musiał taki być.

- Edwardzie, musisz zrelaksować się i przestać się denerwować! Pamiętaj o tym, że nawet, jeśli wieczór teraz by się zakończył, byłabym szczęśliwą dziewczyną. Nie będziesz mnie zasmucał, mówiąc, że potrzebowałeś pomocy. Czy gotowałbyś, gdybyśmy poszli do restauracji?

- No nie...

- Więc przestań się martwić, zanim nabawisz się siwych włosów - przebiegłam palcami przez jego czuprynę i lekko szarpnęłam. - Choć, może będziesz wyglądał bardziej wytwornie - dokuczyłam.

- Masz rację, muszę się zrelaksować.

I tak zrobił. Przez następną godzinę pałaszowaliśmy nasz piknikowy posiłek, w tym czekoladowe ciasto serowe, które kupił, jako deser. Po prostu, cieszyliśmy się swoim towarzystwem. Następnie posprzątaliśmy bałagan, chowając rzeczy do lodówki. Przytulaliśmy się pod kocem, który tutaj przyniósł. Opowiedział o swoim dniu, jak jego ojciec i Jasper, pomogli mu w ustawianiu wszystkiego. Śmialiśmy się, gdy opowiadał, jak podczas pierwszej próby rozkładania altanki, konstrukcja spadła i uderzyła Jaspera w palec u nogi. Przekleństwa, które opuściły jego usta, spowodowałyby rumieniec nawet u marynarza i sprawiłby, że króliczek stałby się zazdrosny.

Ostatecznie, pomimo mojego protestu, wyplątał swoje kończyny i podszedł do iPada. Trochę podkręcił muzykę i zaoferował swoją rękę. - Zatańczysz ze mną? - spytał i skinęłam głową, nie mogąc odmówić mu niczego. Weszłam w jego ramiona.

Prowadził nas dookoła altanki. Moje ucho znajdowało się nad jego sercem, a jego policzek spoczywał na mojej głowie. Było spokojnie. Słyszałam drzewa poruszane przez wiatr, grającą muzykę i bicie jego serca. Byliśmy tak przez pewien czas. Żadne z nas nic nie mówiło.

Nagle, usłyszałam, jak jego tętno przyspiesza i jego chwyt zaciska się. Spojrzałam na niego z zaciekawieniem i dostrzegłam, że wpatruje się we mnie intensywnym spojrzeniem, od którego nie mogłam się oderwać, nawet jeśli chciałam. Wydaje się, że podjął decyzję, ponieważ zatrzymał nas i ujął moją twarz w swoje dłonie.

- Bello, ja... - zamilkł i westchnął. - Człowieku, miałem cale przemówienie przygotowane, zapamiętane. Miałem wszystko powoli budować, ale nie wydaje się, że to dobrze zmierza, więc po prostu to z siebie wyrzucę.

- Co powiesz?

- Bello, kocham cię. Nigdy nie było nikogo innego i nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będzie. Myślę, że kochałem cię już wiele miesięcy temu, zanim tutaj przeprowadziłaś się, zarówno Bclassics i Isabellę Swan. Wszystkie wydarzenia to tylko utrwaliły. Wiem, że jesteśmy młodzi, ale nie dbam o to. Wszystko, co wiem, to że jesteś dla mnie i jeśli teraz tego nie powiesz, będzie okej. Po prostu musisz wiedzieć, że ja naprawdę kocham cię.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się i czułam, że tak zastygły, gdy patrzyłam na tego chłopaka, nie mężczyznę, który dźwigał swoją duszę do mnie. Moje serce biło szybko, że myślałam, że wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej. Kiedy spojrzałam w jego oczy, zobaczyłam prawdę. Kochał mnie! Podobnie, jak kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy, grał dla mnie moją Kołysankę. Chwyciłam tył jego głowy i pociągnęłam do siebie, zaciekle całując go w usta.

Oboje jęknęliśmy i wzajemnie chwyciliśmy się siebie, jakbyśmy próbowali stać się jedną istotą. Jego język mieszał się z moim w najbardziej sposób. Jeśli nie musiałabym oddychać, nigdy bym nie przestała. Nawet, gdy nasze usta jeszcze dotykały się, nasze ciężkie oddechy mieszały się w powietrzu.

- Ja też cię kocham - szepnęłam nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej. Uświadomiłam sobie, że może powinnam to mu powiedzieć od razu?

Posłał mi rozpromieniony uśmiech. - Naprawdę?

- Tak - tym razem pocałunek był powolny i miłosny. Nasze usta idealnie były zsynchronizowane. Nie było dominacji i uległości.

- Kocham cię - powiedział znowu, a ja poczułam się, jak podskakująca mała dziewczynka w Boże Narodzenie... Albo niczym Alice, która znalazła parę nowych butów.

- Mogę przyzwyczaić się do słuchania tego - przyznałam, gdy zaczęliśmy powoli kołysać się tam i z powrotem do muzyki.

- Dobrze. Mogę przyzwyczaić się do mówienia tego - przyznał z lekkim rumieńcem, który był godny podziwu w swojej rzadkości.

Staliśmy dłuższą chwilę przytuleni do siebie. Jego twarz była zakopana w moim policzku, a ja wróciłam na swoje miejsce, tuż nad jego sercem. Jakiś czas później powtórzył ponownie te trzy słowa, a ja powiedziałam je w odpowiedzi. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to ile minęło czasu, ale usłyszałam westchnięcie Edwarda i rzuciłam okiem na jego nadgarstek.

- Myślę, że wkrótce powinniśmy wracać – wyszeptał i nawet to wydawało się za głośne.

- Nie, nie chcę iść. Po prostu zostańmy tutaj na noc, albo na zawsze - jęknęłam, zaciskając swój uścisk na nim. Usłyszałam jego chichot i pocałował czubek mojej głowy.

- Przykro mi miłości, ale twój ojciec nie przyjdzie po ciebie, a raczej po mnie. Jesteśmy w środku lasu i to jest zbyt proste, aby moja śmierć wyglądała na wypadek podczas polowania.

Wybuchnęłam śmiechem i odsunęłam się. - Nie zrobiłby tego. On cię lubi i wie, że bym na to nie pozwoliła - dokuczyłam.

- Wciąż mogę znaleźć się na jego czarnej liście i teraz mamy godzinę policyjną - skrzywił się, ale potem uśmiechnął się i mocno mnie pocałował. - Zrobimy to jeszcze latem i obiecuję, że zostaniemy na noc.

- Naprawdę! - powiedziałam głośno.

Zaśmiał się z mojego entuzjazmu i skinął głową. - Naprawdę.

Upewnił się, że pokrywa od przenośnej lodówki była zamknięta, a iPod został odłączony, zanim włączył swoją latarkę i zaczął wyłączać świeczki.

- Jak weźmiemy wszystko z powrotem? - spytałam, gdy wyłączał grzejniki.

- Tato i Jasper powiedzieli, że pomogą w przynoszeniu wszystkiego jutro po szkole. Muszę tylko zabrać jedzenie i iPoda z powrotem. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli cała reszta zostanie tutaj na jedną noc – zabrał swoją stację od odtwarzacza muzycznego i szczelnie zamknął oraz związał cztery ściany z materiału. - Możesz trzymać latarkę? - skinęłam głową i wzięłam ją z jego ręki.

Szliśmy ramię w ramię przez ścieżkę. Jego wolna ręka trzymała lodówkę, a moja oświetlała dla nas ścieżkę. Muszę przyznać, że spacery po lesie były cholernie irytujące, ale przy jego boku czułam się bezpiecznie. Jakby znając moje nerwy, Edward rozpraszał moją uwagę rozmową i małymi pocałunkami.

Wreszcie wyłoniliśmy się na obszarze między naszymi trawnikami. Światła uliczne tworzyły pomarańczową poświatę w okolicy. Cullen odłożył lodówkę i latarkę przy swoim domu i poszedł mnie odprowadzić pod moje drzwi. Nie chciałam, aby ten wieczór się skończył, ale tak się stało. Przez minutę, całował mnie delikatnie na moim ganku. Podobnie jak ja, niechętnie mnie puścił.

- Kocham cię - powiedział stanowczo. Już nie szeptał, ale ogłosił to całemu światu.

- Ja też cię kocham. Do zobaczenia za chwilę?

- Na parapecie.

Po raz ostatni mnie pocałował, zanim podjął spacer w dół schodów z seksownym uśmiechem na twarzy. Śmiałam się, gdy widziałam, jak dosłownie podskakując, przechodził przez trawnik. Weszłam do środka. Na szczęście, moi rodzice zostawili zapalone światło na korytarzu, więc w nic nie weszłam. Właśnie wieszałam płaszcz, kiedy usłyszałam dochodzące z kuchni kroki. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam wychodzącego mojego tatę. Z ciekawością, przyjrzał się mojej twarzy, zanim przemówił.

- Wyglądasz na szczęśliwą - zauważył.

- Jestem, niezwykle.

Zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach, ale zatrzymał mnie jego głos. - Kochasz go - stwierdził. Odwróciłam się do niego twarzą.

- Tak - nie zamierzałam zaprzeczać.

Charlie wyglądał, jakby go to zabolało, ale skinął głową i ruszył powoli do góry schodów. Zatrzymał się obok mnie i pocałował mnie w czoło. - Jestem szczęśliwy, dla ciebie. Branoc, mała dziewczynko - mruknął przed kontynuowaniem drogi na gorę, a następnie do jego sypialni. Pomimo jego słów, poczułam się, jakby uznał, że nie jestem już dzieckiem, ale młodą i zakochaną kobietą. Wiedział, że teraz, nie był jedynym mężczyzną w moim życiu. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że część jego nienawidziła tego faktu, ale wiedział, że musiał pozwolić mi dorosnąć.

Uśmiechałam się przez cały czas. Pospiesznie weszłam do mojego pokoju, przebrałam się w piżamę i zmyłam makijaż z twarzy. Miałam spotkanie na parapecie.

* * *

><p><strong>WYJAŚNIENIA:<strong>

**1. Koan - **z koreańskiego, dosłownie _publiczny przypadek_. Jedna z metod praktyki chan. To szczególne ćwiczenie dla umysłu, poza myśleniem, które zalecane jest uczniowi przez mistrza chan. Specyficzna konstrukcja gwałci logiczne założenia, a tym samym uderza w przywiązania i przyzwyczajenia człowieka.

**2. Balderdash -** z tego co wyczytałam, to gra polegająca_ na_ losowaniu jakiegoś terminu i napisaniu własnej definicji. Wygrywa ten komu uda się nabrać na swoją definicję największą liczbę osób.

**3. Candy grams - **cukierki, ewentualnie pudełko cukierków, które mają notatkę z życzeniami, bądź inną wiadomością dla drugiej osoby.

**4. NRA (****Narodowe Stowarzyszenie Strzeleckie Ameryki)** **– **_ang. __National Rifle Association of America - _organizacja non-profit działająca na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. NRA działa na rzecz propagowania prawa do posiadania broni palnej, bezpieczeństwa jej użytkowania, a także prawa do polowania i samoobrony.

**5**. **BLT** – rodzaj kanapki popularnej w krajach anglosaskich, w skład której wchodzi kilka pasków bekonu, liść sałaty, kilka plasterków pomidora oraz dwie kromki chleba posmarowane masłem lub majonezem.


End file.
